


En Derin Yansımalar / Deepest Reflections

by ValoraThePardus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Harry, Dark Prince Universe, F/M, Fanfiction, Novel Length, Trilogy
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 132,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValoraThePardus/pseuds/ValoraThePardus
Summary: Harry, Kılkuyruk o Cadılar Bayramı gecesi onlara tam olarak ihanet etmiş olsa hayatının nasıl olacağını görme şansı yakalar. Canon evrenle kendi evrenini değiştirir. Dördüncü kitaba kadar canonla uyumludur. Karanlık Prens Üçlemesinin Üçüncü Cildi. H/G AU





	1. Altın Pusula

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deepest Reflections](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/235225) by Kurinoone. 



> *Karanlık Prens üçlemesinin ilk iki cildini okumadıysanız bu hiçbir anlam taşımayacaktır. Lütfen önce onları okuyun.*

1\. Bölüm - Altın Pusula

Damien ayaklarını yorgunlukla sürükleyerek Lily'nin peşinden Potter Malikanesine girdi. Annenin de oğulun da elleri toprak içindeydi, Damien'ın yüzünde bile biraz vardı. Lily toprakla kaplanmış muggle aletlerini lavaboya attıktan sonra ellerini yıkadı. Yüzünde kendinden memnun bir gülümsemeyle bir sandalyeye yığıldı. Çiçek tarhları şimdi mükemmel görünüyordu. Hangi ev işini sihir yardımıyla yaparsa yapsın, yalnızca bahçe işlerini muggle yöntemiyle yapmayı seviyordu. Ufakken annesiyle Petunia'ya bahçelerine çiçek ekmesine yardım ederdi. Ona göre bahçe işleri yalnızca muggle yöntemiyle yapılmak zorundaydı.

Damien ellerini yıkadı ve annesinin karşısına oturdu. Lily alnındaki topraktan çizgiye gülümsedi. Toprağa bulanmış elleriyle bir ara saçlarını geriye itmiş olmalıydı. Lily bir bulaşık bezi alarak oğlunun yüzünü silmek için öne eğildi.

On dört yaşındaki, annesi yüzünü silerken bir miktar kızardı ve yüzünün tamamen topraktan arındığından emin olmaya çalışarak elleriyle alnını ovdu.

"Toplanmanı bitirdin mi?" Lily sordu, masadan kalkar ve dağılmış mutfağını toplamaya başlarken.

"Çoğunu" Damien cevapladı, bacaklarını gererek. Dizleri üzerinde o kadar uzun süre oturmuştu ki kramp girmeye başlamıştı.

Lily sert bir ifadeyle dönüp Damien'a baktı.

"O genelde hiçbir şey toplamadın anlamına gelir." azarladı hafifçe.

Damien ona markalaşmış gülümsemelerinden biriyle sırıttı.

"Fazla vaktimi almaz, anne. Zamanında toplanacağım, söz." güvence verdi ona.

"Zamanında? Damy, iki gün içinde ayrılıyoruz!" dedi Lily, zümrüt yeşili gözleri ufak oğlunun üzerine sabitlenmişti.

Damien karşılık olarak yalnızca omuzlarını silkti. Lily iç geçirdi ve ev işlerini yapmaya geri döndü.

"Yukarı çıkıp başla lütfen, unutulmuş eşyalar için eve dönmeyeceğim." uyardı.

"Sorun değil. Bir şey unutursam, Harry getirebilir." Damien düşüncesizce cevapladı.

Lily olduğu yerde durdu ve kendini sakinleştirmek zorunda kaldı. Harry'i geride bırakıp Hogwarts'a gidiyor olmaları hala onu afallatıyordu. Yüzüncü defa Harry'nin Dumbledore'un yeni Düello dersini verme teklifini kabul etmiş olmasını diledi. Bu şekilde, o da onlarla gitmek için hazırlanıyor olurdu. Duygularını bir kenara koyarak işine devam etti, elinden geldiği kadar normal davrandı.

"O haksızlık. Abinin senin eşyalarınla Hogwarts'a koşturmasını bekleyemezsin!" azarladı.

"Neden olmasın? Başka işle meşgul olacakmış gibi değil ki." Damien cevapladı rahat rahat. Birdenbire başını kaldırıp annesine baktı. "Eee, Harry nerede? Sabah kahvaltıdan beri görmedim." dedi, sandalyesinde dikleşip mutfağın etrafına bakınarak.

"Büyük ihtimalle odasındadır." dedi Lily dikkati başka yerde, tezgahları temizlerken.

Damien kalktı ve yukarı doğru yöneldi. Annesinin bahçesindeki yaz işlerini bitirmesine yardım etmekle o kadar meşgul olmuştu ki abisinin yokluğunu fark etmemişti. Harry'nin kapısını yalnızca bir kere tıklattı ve içeri girdi. Odanın boş olduğunu gördü. Tam odadan çıkmıştı ve bütün malikaneyi aramaya niyetliydi ki birinin cisimlenişinin hafif ama belirgin sesini duydu. Harry'nin yatakodasına geri dönerek kapıyı açtı ve Harry'i yatağının önünde dururken gördü. Yatağa birkaç tanımadık eşya bıraktıktan sonra Damien'a baktı.

On dört yaşındaki soru sorar bir ifadeyle abisine baktı. Üzerinde dışarı cübbesi vardı ve düğmelerini çözüp sandalyenin arkasına atıyordu. Damien hızlıca içeri girdi ve kapıyı ardından kapadı.

"Nereye gittin?" sordu yatağın üzerinde duran değişik eşyaları gözlerken.

Harry cevap vermedi ve ufak yığının yanına oturdu. Damien yatağın yanına gelerek üzerinde yatan 'hazine'ye baktı.

Çoğu sıradan mücevherat parçaları gibi görünüyordu; bir kolye, iki yüzük ve bir bileklik. Her biri saf altından yapılmıştı ve üzerlerinde değişik renkli taşlar vardı. Damien'ın gözüne garip görünümlü bir tüy kalem çarptı, ucunda parlayan kırmızı bir nokta olan siyah bir tüy. Hemen ufak, altıgen şekilli bir kutunun yanında duruyordu. Ama Damien'ın dikkatini çeken şey ufak kutunun yanında duran objeydi. Pusulaya benzer bir şeydi, ama oldukça garip bir tanesine benziyordu. Tamamen altından yapılmıştı ve pusulanın yüzünde mor boyalı cam bir çerçeve vardı. Ama pusulanın kenarlarındaki her zamanki işaretler yerine eski yazılar vardı. Çok sayıdalardı, hepsi de en azından beş farklı kolu olan pusulanın yüzünü çevreliyordu.

Damien garip cihaza bakıyor, ne olduğunu ve Harry'nin bütün bu şeylerle ne yaptığını merak ediyordu.

"Nereden aldın bütün bunları?" Damien sordu, gözleri hala pusulanın üzerinde.

"Önemi yok." dedi Harry dikkati dağınık bir şekilde. Ufak, altıgen şekilli kutuyu tutuyordu elinde ve ona bakmakla fazla meşguldü.

Damien'ın içine bir ağırlık çöktü önünde duran bütün garip eşyalara bakarken. Birdenbire Harry'nin onları nereden bulduğunu biliyordu.

"Riddle Malikanesi'ne geri mi gittin?" sordu, Harry'i yakından izleyerek.

Harry sonunda başını kaldırdı ve Damien'ın gözleriyle buluştu.

"Nedir bütün bu sorular falan?" sordu, sesinde bir rahatsızlık tınısıyla.

"Yalnızca cevap versen..." Damien yanıtladı.

Harry hiçbir şey söylemedi ve sonraki birkaç dakika boyunca, yalnızca Damien'ın soru soran bakışına kendi bakışıyla karşılık verdi. Sonunda pes etti ve iç geçirerek cevap verdi.

"Evet, geri gittim."

Damien önündeki eşyalara işaret etti.

"Yani, bütün bunlar onundu?" sordu.

Harry başını salladı.

"İyiymiş" dedi Damien, gözleri tekrar garip pusulaya dönerek. "Nedir tam olarak bu şeyler?" sordu işaret ederken.

"Sadece Voldemort'un sahip olduğu şeyler. Riddle Malikanesi'nde ortalıkta durmalarını istemiyorum." Harry cevapladı.

"Biri alırsa diye mi demek istiyorsun?" Damien sordu.

"Evet, Bakanlığın artık Riddle Malikanesi'nin peşinde olmadığını biliyorum. Diggory ona bir son verdi, ama Rodolphus Malikaneye girip benim asamı alabildi. Başka kimsenin Malikane'ye gidip bu şeyleri almasını istemiyorum." Harry cevapladı.

Damien anlayarak başını salladı. Harry'nin yalnızca onun için anlam taşıyan birkaç şeyi alıp getirdiği belliydi. Tekrar pusulayı gözledi.

"Bu nedir, Harry?" sonunda sordu, altın pusulaya işaret ederek.

Harry başını kaldırıp baktı ama eline almak için herhangi bir hamlede bulunmadı.

"Bir pusula" dedi basitçe.

"Evet, onu ben de anladım, demek istediğim ne yapıyor?"

"Diğer pusulalar ne yapıyorsa onu." Harry cevapladı, Damien'ın şimdi yüzündeki gıcık olmuş ifadeye pis pis sırıtarak.

"Karanlık mı?" Damien sordu.

Harry gülümsedi ve ayağa kalktı.

"Hiçbir şey karanlık değildir. Kara büyü potansiyeli var, dünyadaki diğer her şey gibi ama nesnelerin kendileri karanlık değil."

Damien buna garip bir şekilde rahatlamış hissetti. Tekrar pusulayı gözledi. Harry masasına döndü, elinde siyah tüy kalem ve altıgen şekilli kutu vardı.

Damien pusulayı eline almak için fırsatı kullandı. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde hafif olan pusulayı elinde tutmak, garip bir rahatlama hissi verdi. Beş kola gözlerini dikip baktı, hepsi de kuzey olması gereken yeri gösteriyordu, pusulanın dış halkasını süsleyen değişik işaretleri, eski yazıları inceledi. Yakından baktığında, pusulanın birbirinden bağımsız olarak hareket ettirilebilecek iki halkası olduğunu fark etti.

Dış halkayı saat yönünde hareket ettirmeye başlarken Damien ne yaptığının farkında bile değildi. Beş kere klik sesi çıkardı. Damien pusulanın yüzünde bir şeyin bir anlığına parıldadığını gördü, ama her ne ise, bir sonraki saniyede yok olmuştu. Merakla, Damien iç hareket hareket ettirdi, bu sefer saatin tersi yönünde üç kere. Mor boyalı cam, tekrar şimşek çakar gibi aydınlandı. Damien pusulaya büyülenmiş gibi bakıyordu ve yalnızca keskin bir ses, onu kendine getirdiğinde ne yaptığını fark etti.

"Damien! Ne yapıyorsun?!"

Damien hala parıldayan pusulayı tutarak başını kaldırdı. Harry önünde duruyordu, yüzü kızgınlıkla çarpılmıştı. Başını eğip pusulaya baktı ve beş kolun deli gibi döndüğünü, tek bir yönde sabit kalmadan her yönü gösterdiğini gördü.

Mor camın parladığını ve renk değiştirdiğini görürken Damien'ı bir panik dalgası içine aldı. Altın bir ışıltı pusulanın üzerinden geçti, Damien bırakmaya çalıştı ama parmakları gevşemeyi reddetti.

"Harry! Bırakamıyorum!" bağırdı, korku içinde.

Harry ona doğru atıldı ve pusulayı yakaladı. Bir kerede Damien'ın parmakları parıldayan pusuladan özgür kaldı. ama Damien tam olarak bırakamadan önce odanın dönmeye başladığını hissetti. Refleksle pusula üzerindeki tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı ve diğer eli Harry'ninkini kavradı.

Pusulanın yaydığı altın bir ışın Harry ve Damien'a vurarak onları altın bir ışık topu içerisine aldı. İki çocuk da tek kelime edemeden önce pusulayla birlikte gözden kayboldu.

\---

Privet Drive'daki evlerin hepsi birbirinin aynısıydı. Yaz sıcağı bütün ev sakinlerini pencereleri sonuna kadar açarak var olmayan bir esintiyi içeri alma çabasına sokmuştu. Gece bile, pencereler açıktı. Sokak ışığı titreyerek sokağı her birkaç saniyede gölgeli bir karanlığa fırlatıyordu. Bütün evlerin ışıkları sönüktü, Privet Drive'ın sakinlerinin çoğunun uykuda olduğuna işaret ediyordu. Biri haricinde hepsinin.

Harry gözlerini boşluğa dikmiş, rahatsızlıkla yatağında yatıyordu. Hogwarts'dan her dönüşünde Privet Drive'daki yatağının nasıl giderek daha ve daha rahatsızlaştığını not etti bir kenara. Gryffindor yatakhanesindeki yumuşak, rahat, sıcak yatağına alışıyor olduğu için böyle hissettiği çıkarımını yaptı.

Odanın boş duvarlarına baktı ve nafile bir çabayla onu uyandıran kabusu düşünmemeye çalıştı. O kadar da olağandışı olmadığını söyledi kendine. Korkunç bir şey geçmişti başından. Birinin soğukkanlılıkla önünde öldürülüşünü görmek ve sonra adı Lord Voldemort olan canavarı geri getiren bir ritüelde yer almaya zorlanmak, tamamen yetişkin adamlara kabus vermeye yeterdi, ve Harry daha yalnızca on beş yaşındaydı.

Yorgun bir iç geçirmeyle, yan tarafına döndü ve uyumaya çalıştı. Ama bu gece tekrar uykuya dalmayacağını biliyordu. Her gece aynısıydı. Her gece Üçüncü Görevin korkunç olaylarını kabuslarında yeniden yaşadıktan sonra uyanıyordu. Gözlerinin önünde Cedric'in cansız bedeni zemine vuruyordu, gözleri açık, boş, ölü.

Bazen, kabuslarında, Harry onu mezartaşına bağlayan halatları hissedebiliyordu, ağzına zorla tıkılan paçavranın tadını alabiliyor, o korkunç bıçağın koluna girişini ve kanını akıtışını hissedebiliyordu. Kalbi deliler gibi vuruyor, figürün kazandan yükseldiğini, iskeletimsi vücudunun siyah cübbelere sarılışını, uzun soluk parmaklarının asasını tutuşunu ve yılana benzeyen yüzündeki canlı kan kırmızı gözlerinin ona bakışını, Harry'nin ruhunu söküp alacak ve parçalayacakmış gibi hissetmesine sebep olan öylesi bir nefretle onu gözleyişini görürken kalbi göğsünde acı verici bir hızla atıyordu.

Harry elleri titreyerek, kaşlarının üzerinde ter birikerek yatağında kalkıp oturdu. Bunu yapmayı bırakması gerekiyordu, Voldemort'un yeniden doğuşunu tekrar tekrar yaşamayı bırakması gerekiyordu. Bunu sürdürürse kendini delirtecekti. Kafasını dağıtmaya, başka bir şey düşünmeye çalıştı. Gözleri yalın odasını taradı ve yatağın ucundaki kalın, deri kitabı gördü. Harry kitabı aldı ve içine baktı. Uykuya dalmadan önce hep göz atardı.

Fotoğraf albümünü açtı ve anne babasının hareket eden fotoğraflarına baktı. Harry'nin gözleri iki gülümseyen kişiye sabitlenmişti. Kalbi acı verici bir şekilde sıkıştı. Onları görmüştü, yani tam olarak onları değil, daha çok Priori Incantetum sırasında Voldemort'un asasından dışarı zorlanan ekolarını görmüştü.

Harry hareketli fotoğrafları izledi ve üzülmemeye çalıştı. Her zaman eğer, eğer bir şekilde anne babasını tekrar görme, onlarla konuşma şansını yakalarsa, onlara çok şey anlatacağını düşünmüştü. Ölümlerinden beri içinde biriktirdiği her şey dışarı dökülecekti. Ama o zaman geldiğinde, iki formun iki yanında durduğunu gördüğünde, hiçbir şey söyleyememişti. Öyle bir durumdaydı ki onlara herhangi bir şey söyleyecek ne zamanı ne de doğru dürüst aklı vardı. O an Lord Voldemort'la düello ediyordu ve ölümden yalnızca saniyeler uzaktaydı. Anne babasına bir şey söylemek elinden gelmemişti, tek kelime dahi değil.

Harry albümü kapattı ve yatakbaşı komodinin üzerine yerleştirdi. Voldemort ondan her şeyi almıştı. Anne babasını öldürmüştü ve Harry'nin böylesi sefil bir çocukluk geçirmiş olmasının sebebiydi. Hogwarts'a gitmenin başına gelen en iyi şey olduğunu düşünmüştü ama şimdi Voldemort geri döndüğüne göre, bu büyücülük okulu için ne anlama geliyordu? Bu büyücülük dünyası için ne anlama geliyordu?

Harry bir süredir haberleri dinliyor ve amcası bitirdikten sonra, muggle gazetesini okuyordu, ve Gelecek Postası üyeliğini de Voldemort'un neyin peşinde olduğunu öğrenme umuduyla tutmuştu. Şimdiye kadar, hiçbir şey olmamıştı. Bakanlık hala her şeyin sorunsuz olduğunu ve 'Adı- anılmaması-gereken-kişinin' geri dönmediğini iddia ediyordu. Bu Harry'nin kanının kızgınlıktan fokurdamasına sebep oluyordu. Fudge ne kadar aptal olabilirdi?

Harry düşüncelerinden gürültülü bir sesle birdenbire çıktı. Aşağıda bir şeyler yere düşmüş gibi gelmişti kulağına. Yastığının altında olan asasına uzandı hemen. Eşyalarının kalanı merdivenlerin altındaki dolaptaydı, ama asasını almıştı. Şimdi Voldemort geri döndüğüne göre, Harry hiçbir şeyi riske etmeyecekti.

Deli gibi atan bir kalple, herhangi bir sesi duyabilmek için kulaklarını açtı. Gürültünün üç Dursley'i uyandırmadığına şaşkındı. Ama düşünecek olursa, iki Dursley erkeğinin o kadar yüksek sesle horlamasıyla, pek şaşırtıcı da değildi. Harry belli belirsiz mırıldanmaları duydu ve kalbi göğsüne fırladı. Evde biri vardı. Aslında, sese bakılacak olursa, aşağıda birden fazla kişi vardı. Harry'nin Ölüm Yiyenler olduğuna hiçbir şüphesi yoktu. Bu varsayımda bulunmak onun için doğaldı. Voldemort geri gelmişti ve yapmak isteyeceği ilk şey ne olurdu? Harry'i öldürmek.

Harry ayağa kalktı ve sağlam adımlarla kapıya yürüdü. Elinden geldiği kadar sessizce açtı ve dışarı çıktı. Seçeneklerini düşündü. Canı pahasına koşup kaçabilir ya da kalıp dövüşebilirdi. Ön kapıdan kaçıp Hızır Otobüsü çağırarak Ron'lara gidebilirdi. Ölüm Yiyenlerle nasıl dövüşeceğini pek bilmiyordu aslında. Voldemort'la olan düellosu iyi şanstan başka bir şey değildi. Korkuyla ürperdi. Ya Voldemort aşağıdaysa? Belki dört hafta önce ettikleri düelloyu bitirmeye gelmişti. Harry kendine Voldemort'un burada olamayacağını söyledi. Yara izi Voldemort'un varlığını kesin olarak işaret edecek kadar acımıyordu.

Basamakların tepesinde durdu. Kaçamazdı. Voldemort'tan kaçmazdı. Peki ya Dursley'ler? Evet o hiç umurlarında olmamıştı ama yine de onları Ölüm Yiyenlerin ortasında ve muhtemelen Voldemort'la bırakamazdı. Öldürülürlerdi.

Vücudundaki tüm cesareti toplayarak, Harry gıcırdayana basmamak için dikkatle basamaklardan aşağı yöneldi. Asasını önünde kaldırıyordu. Kafasından şu ana kadar öğrendiği bütün Savunma dersleri geçiyordu. Hermione'nin çalışmalarında ona yardım ederkenki cırıl cırıl sesi doldurdu kulaklarını. Başını sallayarak temizledi ve karanlık evin içinde sessizce yürüdü. Mırıldanmaları şimdi açıkça duyuyordu ve ses karşısında afallamıştı. Kulağa Ölüm Yiyenler gibi gelmiyordu, sesler çok daha gençti. Harry sesler oradan geldiği için mutfağa doğru süzüldü.

"...anahtar olduğunu bilmiyordum! Karanlık olmadığını söyledin sen!" diyordu bir ses.

"Niye dokundun ki sen ilk başta?! Oynayıp da ne yapıyordun?!" ikinci bir ses sordu, sinirli bir şekilde.

Harry ensesindeki saçların havaya kalktığını hissetti. Bu ses çok daha yaşlıydı, ama yine de bir yetişkin olacak kadar yaşlı değildi. Bu ses hakkında Harry'nin garip hissetmesine yol açan bir şey vardı. Çok tanıdıktı. O kadar tanıdıktı ki düpedüz korkutucuydu.

"Ha, özür dilerim! Sen hiçbir şeye dokunma demedin!" ilk ses, daha ufak olan, söyledi. Harry ifadenin yanında bir dudak bükme hayal edebiliyordu.

"Gerçekten, Damy! Hala söylenmesi mi gerekiyor sana?" ikinci ses sordu.

"Neredeyiz ki zaten?" ilk ses sordu.

Harry'nin kafası karışmıştı. Bu gece vakti ziyaretçileri nerede olduklarını bilmiyorlar mıydı? Ve bir anahtardan bahsetmemişler miydi? Harry onları daha iyi duyabilme çabasıyla cüret edebildiği kadar kendini kapıya yapıştırdı.

"Bilmiyorum" ikinci ses cevapladı sessizce.

"Iyyy, baksana ne kadar temiz!" ilk ses söyledi.

Harry buna neredeyse kahkaha attı. Petunia Teyze gerçekten de temizlik olayını abartmış haldeydi.

"Damy, şşş."

"Hayır, cidden, daha iyi bilmiyor olsam, Petunia Teyze'nin mutfağındayız derdim." ilk ses söyledi.

Harry kalbi acı verici derecede hızlı atarak donup kaldı. Petunia Teyze? Petunia Teyzeyi nereden biliyorlardı? Ve neden bu yabancılar ona Petunia Teyze diyorlardı?

"Damy, sessiz ol." büyük olanın sesi duyuldu.

"Eee, bence gerçekten de Petunia Teyze'nin evinde olabiliriz." dedi ilk ses, sesinde bir korku tınısıyla.

"Damien, kapa çeneni!" diğeri tısladı.

"Neden?" Damien sordu, çok daha sessizce.

"Biri burada."

Kapı şiddetlice açılarak yüzüne çarpmadan önce Harry'nin aldığı tüm uyarı buydu. Darbenin etkisiyle yere fırlatıldı. Kapı burnuna çarptığından yüzü acıyla yandı. Gözleri acı içinde sulandı. Asasını hala sıkı sıkıya tutuyordu ve saniyeler içerisinde saldırgana doğrultmuştu. Hala zeminde boylu boyunca yatar haldeydi ama bunun önemi yoktu. Önemi olan saldırganı silahsızlandırmaktı.

"Expelli-"

Silahsızlandırma büyüsü asasını kime doğrultuyor olduğunu gördüğünde Harry'nin boğazında kaldı. Tıpa tıp aynı zümrüt yeşili gözler birbirine baktı. Harry bulanık gözlerini netleştirmek için kırpıştırarak önünde duranı gördü. Pek tıpa tıp değildi ama. Başlangıç olarak on beş yaşından büyüktü. Gözlük takmıyordu ve fiziği onunkinden çok farklıydı. Onun daha büyük, daha uzun, daha sağlıklı versiyonu gibi görünüyordu.

Harry hala yerde oturuyor, dehşet ve merak karışımıyla gözlerini dikmiş bakıyordu. Büyük Harry'nin arkasından, daha ufak bir çocuk ona göz attı. Siyah saçları ve ela gözleri vardı. Ağzı Harry'i görürken şaşkınlık içinde açıldı. Gözleri bir Harry'den diğerine gitti.

"Ne cehennem?!" dedi şok içinde.

İki Harry de katılmadan edemedi.

xxx


	2. Ben, Kendim ve Damy

2\. Bölüm - Ben, Kendim ve Damy

Harry asasını yerde oturmuş, serseme dönmüş bir ifadeyle ona bakan çocuğa doğrulttu. Kendi gözleri de çocuğa sabitlenmişti. Kesinlikle kendisiydi. Harry Potter'a bakıyordu. Sorgulanacak bir tarafı yoktu. Yavaşça, aynı hareket yerdeki Harry tarafından da gösterilirken izleyerek asasını indirdi. Damien hala bir ona bir diğerine bakıyor, ağzı ses çıkaramadan bir açılıp bir kapanıyordu. Diğer Harry, gözleri büyük Harry'nin yüzünden hiç ayrılmadan ayağa kalktı.

Koridor karanlık olmasına rağmen, Harry diğer Harry'nin içinde olduğu durumu açık bir şekilde görebiliyordu. İlk fark ettiği şey çocuğun ne kadarsıska olduğuydu. Net bir şekilde çuval gibi ve epey yıpranmış görünen kıyafetlerin sıska formundan sallandığını görebiliyordu. Zümrüt gözleri zayıf yüzü üzerine tuhafça oturmuş siyah çerçeveli gözlüklerin ardına gizlenmişti.

Sesini ilk bulabilen Damien oldu.

"Ne oluyor?"

Bu iki çocuğu da sersemlemiş hallerinden çıkarmayı becerdi.

"Bence birinin ne olduğunu açıklaması gerekiyor, hemen?" gözlüklü Harry söyledi, sesi ne kadar tedirgin ve korkmuş olduğunu ortaya koyuyordu.

Zihni seslerinin de ne kadar benzer olduğunu not ederken Harry başını kaldırıp baktı. Ama bu Harry'nin hala büyük bir masumiyeti vardı. Sesi doğru dürüst bir tehditkarlıkta değildi ve ses tonu da sert dahi değildi.

Harry genç Harry'den başka yöne döndü ve hala kendi elinde duran altın pusulaya baktı. Daha önce pusulanın ne olduğuna dair şöyle böyle bir fikri vardı ama tam emin değildi. Şimdi ihtiyacı olan tüm kanıt elindeydi.

Alternatif bir boyuta seyahat etmişlerdi.

Damien da altın pusulaya bakıyordu ve ne olduğunu Harry'le aynı anda fark etti. Ela gözleri şaşkınlıkla daha da büyüdü.

"Hadi oradan! Başka bir boyuttayız?! Başka bir boyuta seyahat ettik?!" sordu şok ve hayret içerisinde.

Harry diğer Harry'e doğru işaret eder ve konuşurken pis pis sırıtmaya engel olamadı,

"Burada bizden iki tane olduğuna bakacak olursak, ben evet derdim,gerçekten de başka bir boyuta seyahat ettik."

Genç Harry epey kayıplarda görünüyordu ama gözleri diğer iki çocuğun bakıyor olduğu parıldayan pusulayı yakaladı. Mümkün müydü? Gerçekten de başka bir boyuttan olabilirler miydi? Büyük Harry'e baktı ve kılık değiştirmiş Ölüm Yiyenler olduklarına dair duyduğu paranoyayla mücadele etti. Eğer durum bu olsaydı, şimdiye kadar saldırmış ya da onu öldürmüş olurlardı.

Harry yavaşça diğer Harry'e doğru yürüdü. İki çocuk da gözlerini dikmiş birbirlerine bakıyor, görünüşlerini detaylıca gözden geçiriyorlardı. On beş yaşındaki Harry diğer Harry'nin ne kadar daha uzun ve yapılı olduğunu gördü. Kesinlikle ondan büyüktü. Saçı da biraz daha uzundu ama aynı onunki kadar dağınıktı. Saçları alnına düşüyordu, o yüzden ünlü şimşek biçimli yara izine sahip olup olmadığını göremiyordu.

"Bu...vay canına, bu inanılmaz. Yani, sen bensin, ama ben değilsin. Anlatabiliyor muyum?" dedi Harry ikisi birbirleri etrafında daire çizerken.

"Benim anlayacağım kadar." Büyük Harry karşılık verdi, kendi gözlemlerini yaparken. Çocuk ufaktı, çok ufak, büyük ihtimalle, on iki, ya da on üç yaşında. Oldukça sıskaydı ve kıyafetleri yorum yapmak için bile fazla iğrençti. Saçları kendisininki kadar dağınıktı ve gözleri de öfkesi doruklarda gezmiyor iken, kendi gözleriyle tam olarak aynı tondaydı.

Başka herhangi bir soru dile getiremeden, üst kattan bir ses duyuldu. Yüksek sesli bir homurdanmanın peşinden bağrılan bir 'Çocuk' karanlık ev boyunca yankılandı.

Harry zıpladı ve merdivenlerden yukarı baktı, eniştesinin kocaman formunu basamakların tepesinde görebiliyordu. Adam yuvarlak gözlerinden uykuyu silerek aşağı inmeye başladı. Harry'i bir panik dalgası sardı. İçgüdüsü eniştesinin diğer Harry ve diğer çocuktan haberdar olmaması gerektiğini söylüyordu. Bütün yapacağı her şey için onu ve 'ucube' yeteneğini suçlamak olurdu. İki çocuğa bakmak için döndü ve büyük Harry'nin çocuğu, Damien'ı, mutfağa doğru çekiştirdiğini gördüğünde ferahladı. Kapı usul bir sesle kapandı ve Harry çabucak önünde durdu, kalbi deli gibi atıyordu.

Vernon Enişte basamakların sonuna ulaştı ve yeğenine ait olan silüetin mutfak kapısında durduğunu gördü. Kızgınlıkla uygun adım yanına gitti.

"Ne cehennem yapıyorsun, çocuk?!" tısladı.

"Susadım. Yalnızca su içmek için kalkmıştım." Harry yalan söyledi kolaylıkla, amcasının da aynı nedenden ötürü ayakta olup mutfağa girmemesini umarak.

"O zaman sessizce yapmayı beceremiyor musun?! O kadar gürültü çıkaracak ne yapıyordun?!" cevap talep etti.

"Özür dilerim, bardağı düşürdüm." dedi Harry, duyulan sesin cam kırılması olmadığını bilerek. Bir kapının bir çocuğa vurması ve onu zemine fırlatmasının sesiydi.

Kapının öbür tarafında, Harry ve Damien konuşmayı dinleyerek durdu. Harry'nin midesinin diplerinde buz gibi bir düğüm oluşmaya başladı. Bu 'enişte'nin konuşma şeklinden hoşlanmamıştı.

"En azından biraz duyarlı ol da böyle gürültü koparma! Sakarlığınla bütün caddeyi uyandırdın herhalde! Seni uyarıyorum çocuk, uykumu bir daha bölersen seni geceleri odana kilitlerim! Anlaşıldı mı?!" dedi, yüzü öfkeyle kızararak.

Damien Harry'le bir bakış paylaştı. Vernon Eniştesi'ni hiçbir zaman sevmemişti ama asla böyle bir tehditte bulunabileceğini de düşünmemişti. Abisinin Vernon Enişte'nin sözlerine çenesinin kasılışını gördü. Damien bunun iyi bir işaret olamayacağını biliyordu.

"Özür dilerim, Vernon Enişte. Bir dahaki sefere dikkatli olacağım." dedi Harry, içinden eniştesinin gitmesi için yalvararak. Adamı sakinleştirmek için aklına gelen en hoşuna gidecek şeyleri söyledi, ki bir an önce gitsin.

Vernon Enişte Harry'e şüpheli gözlerle baktı. Neden arsızca cevap vermiyordu? Yüzünün biraz kırmızı göründüğünü fark etti, özellikle de burnunun. Ne oluyordu?

"Neyin peşindesin, çocuk?" sordu.

"Hiç, sadece yatağıma geri dönmek istiyorum." dedi Harry, ona inanması için amcasının gözlerinin içine bakarak.

Vernon Enişte bir şey söylemedi ama yeğenini gözlemeye devam etti. Mutfağın içinde, Damien ve Harry ne olduğunu yakalamak için kulaklarını açmış dinliyorlardı. Sonunda, Vernon pes etti ve merdivenlere doğru yürüyüp gitti.

"Odana çık, hemen!" emretti.

"Tamam, Vernon Enişte" Harry ferahlayarak iç geçirdi. Eniştesinin peşinden gitti ve odasının kapısını açarken ufak sahte bir gülümsemeyle ona bakıp yatağına döndüğüne ikna etti. Vernon koca kafasını salladı ve kendi yatak odasına girerek, kapıyı sıkıca kapadı.

Harry gıcırtı yapan basamaktan kaçınarak aşağı fırladı ve mutfağa koşturdu. Kapıyı açtığında iki çocukla yüz yüze geldi. Diğer Harry'den yalnızca bir ya da iki santim ötede durduğu için nefesi göğsünde tıkandı. Büyük Harry'nin ondan iyi bir yedi sekiz santim uzun olduğunu gördü. Boy ve vücut büyüklüğündeki bariz farklılık dışında birbirlerinin tıpatıp kopyasılardı. Yüz hatları ve dağınık saçları tıpatıp aynıydı.

"Bence oturmalıyız." dedi Damien, diğer Harry'nin yüzündeki şaşkınlık ifadesini görünce gözlerinde eğlendiğini gösteren bir parıltıyla.

On beş yaşındaki Harry diğer çocuğa gözlerini kırptı. Onun neredeyse orada olduğunu unutmuştu. Tuhaflıkla pırıl pırıl olan mutfağa baktı. Burada oturmak fazla riskli olurdu, birinin aşağı inme olasılığı vardı.

"Bence, bence yukarı çıksak daha iyi olur." dedi sesi hafifçe kaybolarak.

İki yeni gelen çocuğu üst kata yönlendirdi, gıcırtılı basamağı atlamaları için işaret etti. Odasının kapısını açtı ve iki çocuğu içeri soktuktan sonra kendi de girdi. Kapıyı kapar kapamaz yüzünü iki çocuğa döndü. İkisinin de doğru dürüst bir şey olmayan odasına yüzlerinde meraklı ifadelerle baktığını gördü.

"Peki, içinizden biri ne olduğunu açıklayabilir mi?" dedi, sesinde şimdi biraz daha otoriteyle.

Damien ayak değiştirdi ve abisine baktı. Harry karşılık olarak pusulayı kaldırdı.

"Damien bunu karıştırıyordu. Diğer boyutlara yön gösteriyor ve seyahat etmene izin veren bir aygıt. Karıştırıyordu ve biz de soluğu burada aldık."

On beş yaşındaki Harry dinledi ve sonra Damien'a döndü.

"Damien'ın sen olduğunu tahmin ediyorum." dedi, çocuğa daha dikkatli bakarak.

Damien tekrar sırıttı. Bu çok tuhaftı, Harry'le tanışıyordu, başka bir boyuttan başka bir Harry. Damien resmi bir tanışma şekliyle elini uzattı,

"Merhaba, ben Damien Potter."

Harry elini sıkmak için uzandı ama yarı yolda durdu. Zümrüt yeşili gözleri şaşkınlık içinde büyüdü, kelimelerin dilinden kaçtığını hissetti. Damien tepki karşısında pis pis sırıttı. Abisi Harry'nin onunla ilk defa karşılaştığında verdiğine o kadar benzerdi ki...

"İfadenden bu boyutta kardeşin olarak bana sahip olmadığını anlıyorum." dedi Damien.

Harry yalnızca başını sallayabildi.

Damien abisine baktı, o da diğer Harry'nin tepkisine pis pis sırıtıyordu.

"Senden çok daha iyi karşılıyor." Damien dalga geçti.

Harry ona yalnızca gözlerini devirdi ve sonra dikkatini 'diğer' kendine çevirdi.

"Hiç kardeşin var mı?" sordu, cevabı çoktan tahmin ederek.

Harry tekrar başını salladı ama bu kez sesli olarak da bir 'hayır' ekledi.

Damien buna şaşırmış göründü.

"Gerçekten? Garip. Ben her zaman annemle babamın birden fazla çocuk isteyeceğini düşünürdüm." dedi, diğerlerinden çok kendine.

On beş yaşındaki Harry, Damien'a baktı ve kalbinin neredeyse parçalara ayrıldığını hissetti. Geldikleri boyutta ebeveynleri hayatta olmalıydı. Diğer çocuğun var bile olmasının sebebi oydu. Boğazını temizleyerek cevapladı.

"Seçenekleri olmadı. Ben bir yaşındayken öldüler."

Damien'ın gülümsemesi yüzünden kayboldu ve konuşamayarak Harry'e öylece bakakaldı. Söylediği iki çocuğu da yıkıp geçerken söyleyecek bir şey bulamadılar. Damien abisine bakmak için döndü ve yüzünde acı bir anlama ifadesiyle gözlerini kapamış olduğunu gördü.

Harry diğer Harry'nin eniştesiyle konuştuğunu duyduğunda böyle bir şey olduğunu tahmin etmişti. Görünüşü şimdi çok daha anlaşılırdı. Hem James'i hem Lily'i kaybetmiş ve teyzesiyle eniştesine verilmişti ki onlar da besbelli ona bakmıyor, herhangi bir çaba göstermiyorlardı. Harry doğru dürüst bir şey olmayan odaya tekrar baktı ve omurgasından bir ürpertinin geçtiğini hissetti.

Damien acınası yatağın üzerine yığıldı, başı ellerine düştü.

"Ben...Ben...anlamıyorum...yaşamıyorlar? Özür dilerim, yani...Nasıl...bu korkunç!" Damien hissettiklerini düzgün ifade edebilecek ne söyleyeceğini bilmiyordu. Anne babası bu boyutta hayatta değillerdi. O, Damien, yoktu çünkü ebeveynleri yaşamıyordu. Önünde duran yetim Harry'e baktı ve onun için feci bir hoşgörü duydu. "Ne oldu? Nasıl öldüler?" sordu ona.

Yoğun bir nefret Harry'nin yüzünü sardı, cevap verdi:

"Voldemort."

Kelime fısıldanmıştı ama yine de ufak odada çınladı. Odanın öbür tarafında, Harry'nin başı kelimeyi duyar duymaz kalktı.

"Voldemort onları öldürdü." Harry devam etti.

Damien tepkisini görmek için abisine baktı. Harry'nin çenesi sıkılmış, elleri yumruk olmuştu. Gözleri ciddi miktarda kararmıştı. Damien biliyordu ki eğer kendisi için bu diğer boyutta Voldemort'un ebeveynlerini öldürdüğü gerçeğiyle başa çıkmak zor ise, abisi için işkenceden farksızdı.

Damien ve Harry, ufak Harry Cadılar Bayramı gecesi o bir yaşındayken gerçekleşen olayları açıklarken dinledi. İki çocuk da hiç kesmeden, Peter Voldemort'a Potterlar'ın saklandığı yeri söylemiş olsa kendi dünyalarında kolaylıkla gerçekleşmiş olabilecek olayların içinde kaybolmuş dinliyorlardı.

"...beni alacak başka hiçbir akrabam olmayınca, Profesör Dumbledore beni buraya, teyzemin yanına getirdi ve beni onlarla bıraktı." Harry bitirdi.

Bunun üzerine, Harry başını kaldırıp keskince, ifadesi Hogwarts Okul Müdürü'nün ismiyle kararak baktı.

"Dumbledore?" dedi.

Harry büyük haline baktı ve başını salladı.

"Beni Dursleyler'e getiren oydu." açıkladı.

"Ama ben neden Petunia Teyze'yle yaşadığını anlamıyorum? Neden gidip Sirius Amca'yla kalmadın?" Damien sordu, korkunç teyzesi ve onun kocasıyla yaşamayı hayal etmemeye çalışarak.

"Büyük olasılıkla onunla kalırdım, Peter'ın peşinden arkadaşlarının intikamını almak için gidip bu sırada on iki muggle'ın ölümüyle suçlanmamış olsaydı." Harry cevapladı.

"Ne yaptı, ne yaptı?!" Damien sordu, amcasına inanamayarak.

"O zaman Azkaban'a gitti?" soruyu soran Harry'di.

Ufak Harry başını salladı.

"Evet, müebbet hapis. Herkes sır tutucularının o olduğunu düşündüğü için annemle babama ihanet ve onların ölümü ile suçlandı. Kimse babamın son dakikada sır tutucuyu Peter yaptığını bilmiyordu." Harry açıkladı.

"O zaman, o...o şu anda Azkaban'da?" Damien sordu, kalbinin düşünceyle parçalandığını hissederek.

"İki yıl öncesine kadar oradaydı. Kaçtı ve hala saklanıyor." Harry açıkladı.

"Peki ya Voldemort? Öldüren lanet geri tepince ona ne oldu?" Harry sordu.

Harry o soruyu sorarken büyük haline baktı. Konuşurken gözlerinde garip bir parıltı vardı, Harry'nin ne olduğunu kestiremediği bir duygu. Daha genç olan Harry üçüncü görevin olayları zihnine üşüşürken gerginlikle dudaklarını kemirdi.

"Büyücülük dünyasından kaybolmuştu. Birçok insan öldüğünü söyledi ama o...o geri geldi." fısıldadı. "Daha birkaç hafta önce, geri geldi. Annemin fedakarlığı yüzünden ondan korunuyordum ama şimdi o koruma gitti. O...o beni kendi yeniden doğuş ritüeline katılmaya zorladı, kanımı aldı ve şimdi, benim yüzümden, geri geldi." Harry son birkaç kelimeden sonra başını düşürdü.

Damien hiçbir şey söyleyemedi, önündeki çocuğa öylece baktı. Harry ufak çocuğu yakından izliyordu ve çuval gibi duran üstündeki şeyin kollarını çekiştirdiğini gördü, tereddütle yukarı kaldırdığında ortaya dirseğinin hemen altında bulunan çirkin bir yara izi çıktı.

Daha usul bir sesle onlara Hogwarts'da gerçekleşen Üç Büyücü Turnuvası'nı ve Üçüncü Görev'de ne olduğunu anlattı. Cedric Diggory hakkındaki kısma geldiğinde, olanları görebildiğini fark etti. Kapalı göz kapaklarının ardından öldüren yeşil laneti hissedişini, bedenin yere çarparken çıkardığı hasta edici o pat sesini, cansız gözlerinin öylece bakışını, Harry hepsini görebiliyordu ve omurgasından bir ürpertinin indiğini hissetti.

"Sen nasıl kaçtın? Yani, onunla...düello ettin mi?" Damien sordu, bu Harry'nin daha ufak versiyonuna hayret ve hayranlık içinde bakarak.

"Ben düello demezdim." dedi Harry. "Başaracağımı düşünmüyordum, onun yanında Ölüm Yiyenleri vardı ve ben yalnızdım. Ama onların aramıza girmesine izin vermedi. Ben sadece aklıma ilk gelen laneti gönderdim." Harry kabul etti.

"Ve o da?" soruyu soran on sekiz yaşındaki Harry'di, Voldemort'la nasıl dövüşmüş olabileceğini merak ediyordu.

"Expelliarmus" Harry cevapladı.

Damien ve Harry yorum yapmadı ama ifadelerinden bunun hakkında ne düşünüyor oldukları açıktı.

"Ne düşündüğünüzü biliyorum, ama o an aklıma başka hiçbir şey gelmedi." Harry hemen kendini savundu.

"Besbelli işe yaramış." dedi Damien, ona işaret ederek. "Buradasın ve tek parçasın."

On beş yaşındaki Harry'nin gözlerindeki ifade değişti ve hala cebinde olan asaya baktı.

"Beni şans kurtardı, ve...ve annemle babam." Şok ifadeleri üzerine, devam etti. "Asalarımız kardeş asalar, benim ve Voldemort'un. Birbirlerine karşı savaşamadılar ve benim asam Voldemort'unkini yaptığı son büyüleri kusmaya zorladı. Öldürdüğü insanların hayalete benzer yankılarını gördüm. Cedric, adı Bertha olan bir Bakanlık memuru, muggle bir adam ve...ve, annemle babam."

Damien ve Harry'nin gözleri, önlerinde oturan sıska çocuğa kilitlenmişti.

"Bana yardım ettiler, hepsi. Annem ve babam, benle konuştular, bana onlar Voldemort'u meşgul ederken kaçmamı söylediler. Kaçmak için yalnızca birkaç saniyem oldu. Söylediklerini yaptım ve asalarımızın kurduğu bağlantıyı koparıp anahtara koştum. Onu orada bırakmamamı rica ettiği için Cedric'in vücudunu yakaladım ve anahtarla Hogwarts'a geri döndüm."

Harry bitirdikten sonra odadaki sessizlik sinir bozucuydu. Kimse ne söyleyeceğini bilmiyordu. Damien yorgunca iç geçirdi. Bu kadarı çok fazlaydı. Minik bir değişikliğin böylesi sonuçları olabildiğini asla düşünmezdi. Peter Harry'i asla Voldemort'a götürmemiş ve onun yerine, ona Potterlar'ın yerini söylemiş olsa, böylesi hayat değiştirici farklar yaratacağını düşünmek inanılmazdı.

On sekiz yaşındaki Harry düşüncelerine dalmıştı. O her zaman hayatında James ve Lily'e sahip olmuştu. Onlardan nefret ettiği ve onlarla hiçbir ilişiği olmasını istemediği zamanlarda bile, hala hayatındalardı. Voldemort'la birlikteyken varlıklarından haberdardı, Ölüm Yiyenlerin 'Seherbaz Potter' hakkında konuştuğunu duyardı ve Draco ona İksir Profesörü 'Profesör Potter'ı her zaman anlatırdı. Hayatının son iki yılında onlarla birlikte yaşamıştı ve şimdi onlarsız bir hayat düşünemiyordu. Ama bu Harry, o sadece onlara bir yıl boyunca sahip olmuş ve sonra onları kaybetmişti. Onları bir daha asla göremezdi. Onları çocukluğundan hatırlayamıyordu ve onları tek görme şansını bulduğu zaman, saniyeler içerisinde yok olan yankılar idi. Böyle bir şeyin başına gelmesi korkunç derecede zalimce görünüyordu.

"Senin sıran."

Kelimeler Harry'i düşüncelerinden çıkardı ve başını kaldırdığında çocuğun ona bakıyor olduğunu gördü.

"Ne?"

"Ben sana hakkımdaki her şeyi anlattım, senin bana kendini anlatma sıran." dedi Harry, şimdi çok daha rahat.

Damien iki Harry arasında, bir ona bir diğerine baktı ve pis pis sırıttı. Bu kolay olmayacaktı.

Harry konuşmaya başlamak için herhangi bir çaba göstermediğinde, daha genç olan Harry cevaplar aramaya başladı.

"Tahmin ediyorum, Damien burada olduğuna göre, Cadılar Bayramı gecesi senin dünyanda buradakiyle aynı değildi?"

Harry başını salladı.

"Hiç saldırıya uğramadılar." onayladı.

Ufak Harry bu bilgiye gülümsedi.

"Benden farklı bir hayatın olduğunu söyleyebiliyorum." dedi Harry, görünüşüne işaret ederek.

"Öyle diyebilirsin tabii." Damien hafifçe güldü.

Harry çenesini kapalı tutması için uyarı anlamında ona dik dik baktı. Damien mesajı aldı ve ağzını kapadı.

"Kaç yaşındasın?" ufak Harry sordu, bu soruyu daha önce sormak istediği belli oluyordu.

"On sekiz" Harry cevapladı.

Diğer Harry rahat bir nefes aldı.

"Oh, mantıklı" dedi.

"Sen kaç yaşındasın? On üç?" Harry sordu samimi bir tahminle.

Harry buna dudaklarını büzüştürdü ve onurlu bir "on beş! On beş yaşındayım."la cevap verdi.

Damien kıs kıs güldükten sonra ekledi.

"Ben iki ay içinde on beş olacağım!"

Harry Damien'a bakmak için döndü. Aynı yaştalardı! Alternatif evrenlerin birbirine paralel gitmediğini fark etti. O yüzden önünde duran Harry ondan daha büyüktü. Onun zamanından üç yıl daha ilerdeydi.

"Alternatif bir evrende her şeyin bu kadar farklı olabileceğini asla düşünmezdim. Daha önce pek düşündüğüm bir şey değildi, yani şimdiye kadar." On beş yaşındaki Harry söyledi. "Büyük olasılıkla sizin tamamen farklı bir hayatınız var, anne baba ve farklı arkadaşlarla." devam etti.

"Evet, tamamen farklı." dedi Damien kurnazca.

"Sirius'tan bahsettin, o hala babamın en iyi arkadaşı mı?" ufak Harry sordu, gözleri merakla parlayarak.

"Evet! O ve Remus Amca." Damien tekrar ipucu verdi, diğer Harry konuşmuyor olduğu için.

"Peki ya Peter? Sizin dünyanızda o farklı mı?" Harry sordu çok daha soğuk bir tonla.

Damien kayıplardaydı. Buna nasıl cevap vermesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Yardım için abisine baktı.

"Hayır, birkaç yıl önce öldü." dedi, sesinde hiçbir duygu bulunmadan.

"Ama hala onların arkadaşıydı. Eğer siz saldırıya uğramadıysanız bu demek oluyor ki o asla James ve Lily'e ihanet etmedi?" Harry sordu.

İki çocuğun yüzlerindeki ifadeler Harry'e cevabını verdi.

"Ne oldu? Peter bir şey mi yaptı?" sordu, karşıtının yeşil gözleri sabit şekilde kararırken izledi yoksa o sadece ışığın bir oyunu muydu?

"Yaptı, ama bu dünyada yaptığını değil." dedi Damien çabucak.

Harry iki kardeşe baktı.

Neyi farklı yapmış olabileceğini anlamayarak "Ne yaptı?" diye sordu.

Soru cevaplanmadı. İki çocuk birbirlerine baktı ve sustu. On beş yaşındaki Harry ne olmuş olduğunu anlayamadı. Eğer James ve Lily bu diğer dünyada hala hayattaysa, o zama Peter Voldemort'la onlara ihanet etmiş olamazdı.

"Anlamıyorum, ne oldu? Peter ne yaptı?" Harry sordu tekrar.

"Bu...bu karmaşık...ve ayrıca, bir önemi de yok." dedi Damien, elinden geldiği kadar umursamaz görünmeye çalışarak. "Başka kişilerden bahsedelim. Ron Weasley'i tanıyor musun?"

Sonraki birkaç saat üç çocuğun tanıdıkları kişiler üzerinden geçerek geçti. On beş yaşındaki Harry, Damien'ın kendi arkadaşlarının çoğunu tanıyor ve aynı zamanda da onlarla arkadaş olduğuna hayrete düşmüştü. Karşıtının feci derecede sessiz ve bu konuşmayla pek ilgili olmayışını garip buldu. Sandalyesinde oturuyor, altın pusulayı inceliyor ve usulca üzerindeki eski yazılara dokunuyordu.

"Peki, annenle baban nasıl?" Harry sordu, soruyu büyük haline yönelterek.

Harry kayıp göründü.

"Eee, iyi, herhalde." dedi, Damien'a başka bir bakış atarak.

"Onlarla birlikte büyümek nasıldı?" Harry sordu, yanında iki sevgi dolu ebeveyn olsa hayatının nasıl olmuş olacağını bilmek isteyerek.

Harry tekrar Damien'a baktı ve rahatsızlıkla kıpırdandı. Öte yandan Damien oldukça rahat görünüyor ve Harry'e pis pis sırıtıyordu.

"Eee...iyi, sanırım." Harry geveledi.

"Pek emin değil gibisin." dedi Harry, diğer kendisinin ne kadar garipleştiğini fark ederek. "Özür dilerim, yalnızca ebeveynlerle büyümenin nasıl olduğunu merak ettim sadece. İstemiyorsan söylemek zorunda değilsin. Ben sadece sen onlarla büyüdün diye sordum."

Damien bu soruyu nasıl cevaplayacak diye eğlenerek abisine bir bakış attı. Harry oturduğu yerde kıpırdandı. Ufak Harry fark etti.

"Sorun nedir? Sen onlarla büyüdün, değil mi?" sordu, belki başka bir sebeple akrabalarla yaşamaya gönderildiğini düşünerek.

Rahatsız sandalyesinde yer değiştirirerek, "Tam değil." diye cevapladı Harry.

Damien geriye yaslandı ve pis pis sırıtmamaya çalıştı. Bu aşırı derecede eğlenceliydi, keyfini çıkarmamak olmazdı. Abisini rahatsız edecek çok az şey vardı, ve diğer boyuttaki kendisine ebeveynlerini öldüren ve hayatındaki bütün acıya sebep olan kişinin ta kendisinin, onu büyüten kişi olduğunu söylemek kesinlikle abisini rahatsızlıkla yerinde kıpırdatacak birkaç şeyden biriydi.

"Ne demek istiyorsun? Seni kim büyüttü o zaman?" ufak Harry sordu, dakikalar geçtikçe kafası daha da karışarak.

Harry herhangi bir cevap girişiminde bulunamadan önce kapıda keskin bir vurma sesi duyularak üçünü birden şaşkınlık içinde yerlerinden zıplattı.

"Uyanık mısın! Kalk! Kahvaltı hazırlaman gerek!" keskin bir ses kapının ardından ciyakladı.

"Tamam, Petunia Teyze! Hemen geliyorum!" Harry seslendi.

Damien ve Harry pencereden dışarıya baktı. Daha yeni şafak sökmüştü. Gökyüzü aydınlanmıştı ama daha gün tam doğmamıştı. Cılız komidinin üzerindeki saat sabahın 6sını henüz geçmiş gösteriyordu. Neden bu kadar erken ayaktalardı?

"Petunia Teyze bütün ev işlerinin mümkün olduğu kadar erken başlamasından hoşlanıyor." Harry önerdi bir açıklama olarak.

"Her zaman onlara kahvaltı hazırlıyor musun?" Damien sordu, gitgide teyzesiyle eniştesinden daha fazla nefret ederek.

"Genellikle, bazen Petunia Teyze yardım eder ama nadiren."

"Başka ne yaptırıyorlar sana?" Harry sordu, gözleri ufak halinin üzerine sabitlenmişti.

"Sadece genel ev işleri, büyük bir şey yok." Harry soruyu bir kenara attı. "Şikayet edilecek bir şey değil."

"Hmm, söyle bana, kuzenin bu ev işlerine yardım ediyor mu, yoksa sadece sen misin?" Harry sordu, gözleri bastırılmış öfkeyle yanarak. Damien dikkatle onu izliyordu. Öfkeyi anlıyordu. Bu Harry'nin gördüğü muamele ona kendi 'Potter' hatıralarını anımsatıyordu.

"Dudley? Dalga mı geçiyorsun? Petunia Teyze'nin sabahları kendi dişlerini temizlemesine izin vermesine şaşkınım! Onun için her şeyi yapıyorlar, yani, düzeltme; bana onun için her şeyi yaptırtıyorlar. Ama zararsızlar." dedi Harry.

Harry ve Damien o son kısımdan şüphelilerdi ama söylemediler. Damien tekrar bir şey olmayan odaya baktı.

"Bu odanın nesi var?" Damien sordu, daha fazla tutamayarak. "Tek bir poster bile asmamışsın. Hiçbir takımı tutmuyor musun?" sordu.

"Quidditch'e bayılıyorum, Gryffindor takımında arayıcı olarak oynuyorum, birinci sınıftan beri ama akrabalarım sihirle alakası olan şeyler göstermemden hoşlanmıyorlar. Onlar pek, eee, hoşnut değiller sihirden." Harry açıkladı.

"Ama yine de, bir şeyler asmana izin vermeleri gerek." Damien inledi, odaya bakarak. Fotoğraf albümünü gördü ama almak için hamle etmedi. Albümde kimin fotoğrafları olacağını tahmin ediyordu.

Harry Damien'a sırıttı. Çocukla yalnızca birkaç kısa saat önce tanışmıştı ama çoktan sevmeye başlamıştı. Onunla aynı yaştaydı ama hala oldukça tatlıydı.

"Evet, yani, ben sadece bana bir oda verdiklerine memnunum. Hogwarts mektubumu alana kadar, merdivenlerin altındaki dolapta yaşıyordum." Harry neden bu bilgiyi paylaştığından emin değildi. Belki onları akrabalarının düşündükleri kadar kötü olmadığına ikna etmek içindi. Odanın on sene boyunca yaşadığı soğuk, karanlık dolaptan çok daha rahat olduğuna ikna olmaları için. İronik bir şekilde, söylediği şey yalnızca akrabalarının ne kadar zalim olduğunu fark etmesine sebep oldu.

Damien nefesini çekti ve Harry'e inanamayan bir ifadeyle baktı. Ama korkutucu olan diğer Harry'nin ifadesiydi. Birini öldürecek gibi görünüyordu. Gözleri kesinlikle öncesinden daha koyuydu, dişleri sıkılmıştı ve elleri yumruklara kıvrılmıştı.

"O, öyle değil...kulağa öyle gelmesini kastetmedim." Harry açıklamaya girişti.

Birdenbire Petunia Teyze'den gelen başka bir bağırış Harry'i kapıya koşturdu.

"Hemen geliyorum, Petunia Teyze!" dedi Harry kapıdan. İki üzgün görünen çocuğa dönüp baktı. "Ben...gitsem iyi olur." dedi.

Damien gözlerini Harry'den söküp ayırdı ve diğer kardeşine baktı.

"Biz de gitsek iyi olur. Bizi bulamazsa annem kafayı yer."

Harry ufak Harry'nin Lily'den bahsettiğinde Damien'a nasıl baktığını fark etti. Gözlerindeki hasret ve özlemi görmek kalp burkuyordu. Çabucak duygularını maskeledi ve onlara gülümsemeye çalıştı ama ikna edicilikten çok uzaktı.

"Gelip ziyaret ederiz, herhalde." dedi Damien, Harry'nin elini sıkarken.

"Evet, tamam." dedi Harry.

İki Harry de birbiri önünde durdu. Bir ikiz ya da kılık değiştirmiş biri olmayan başka birini görmek değişikti. Kendindi, aynı ruhtu, aynı kişi.

"Seni gördüğüme çok memnunum. En azından bir yerde, başka bir boyutta, ailemle olduğumu bilmek umut verici." dedi Harry, özlem ve üzüntü ifadesi Harry'e bir med cezir dalgası gibi vurdu. Bütün yapabildiği başını sallamaktı.

Harry pencereye doğru yürüdü ve pusulayı kaldırdı ve dış halkayı Damien'ın yaptığının tersine beş kez döndürmeye başladı. Damien yanında duruyor, sabırla pusulanın parlamaya başlamasını bekliyordu. On beş yaşındaki Harry kapının yanında durdu, James ve Lily Potter'a sahip bir dünyaya geri dönüyor oldukları bilgisine kalbi kanadı.

Harry iç halkayı üç kez çevirmeden önce başını kaldırıp diğer Harry'e baktı. Parmakları hareketin ortasında durdu ve diğer çocuk onlara üzüntüyle gülümser, akrabaları onları bulmadan önce gitmeleri için acele etmelerini işaret ederken izledi. Harry, James ve Lily'nin çerçeveli fotoğrafına ve sonra masanın üzerinde, olduğu yerin yanındaki deri kaplı albüme baktı. Albümün kapağını bile açmadan biliyordu ki içi yetimin asla tanımadığı annesiyle babasının fotoğraflarıyla doluydu.

Birdenbire aklında bir karar oluştu ve pusulayı ayarlamayı durdurdu.

"Harry! Sorun nedir? Neden durdun?" Damien sordu, ne olduğunu merak ederek.

Harry ona cevap vermedi. Onun yerine kapıya, kafası karışmış görünen bir Harry'nin durduğu yere doğru yürüdü. Pusulayı ufak Harry'e uzattı.

"Al." dedi ama diğer çocuk pusulayı almak için uzanmadı.

"Ne?" gözlüklü çocuk sordu onun yerine.

"Senin bunu almanı istiyorum." Harry açıkladı. Damien hala pencerenin yanında duruyordu, besbelli kafa karışıklığıyla olduğu noktada kalakalmıştı.

Ufak Harry büyük çocuğa bakıyor, önerdiği şeye inanmaya cesaret etmiyordu.

"Ben...ben anlamıyorum." dedi.

"Bütün bunların karmaşık olduğunu biliyorum, ama basit bir şekilde anlatacak olursan, farklı evrenlerin varlıkları karşıtlarının aynılarıdır. Sen ve ben, biz aynı varlığız, tek ruh, eğer öyle demek istiyorsan. O yüzden, benim ebeveynlerim seninkilerin aynısı. Damien benim kardeşim, ama sen benim karşıtımsın o yüzden Damien senin de kardeşin." Harry diğer Harry'nin söylediklerini şu noktaya kadar takip edip etmediğini görmek için durdu. "Bence anne babanla tanışmak için bir şansın olmalı, hayatın senin için nasıl olduğunu görmek için. Sadece birkaç günlüğüne olsa bile."

İlk birkaç saniye hiçbir şey olmadı. Sonra, Damien panik içinde patladı ve kendini iki Harry'nin de üstüne attı.

"Harry! Kafayı mı yedin? Keçileri mi kaçırdın iyice?! Onu bizimle götüremeyiz! Nereden geldiğini nasıl açıklayacağız?" Damien sordu, sözü geçen 'Harry' yalnızca büyük Harry'e ve altın pusulaya bakarken.

"Onu bizimle götürmüyorum. Bu delice olur." Harry sakinlikle kardeşine söyledi.

"Oh, iyi." Damien bununla rahatladı.

"Ben benim yerimi almasını söylüyorum." Harry bitirdi.

Damien ona yalnızca gözlerini kırptı. Diğer Harry'e dönüp 'pardon' diye mırıldandıktan sonra abisini odanın öbür köşesine çekiştirdi.

"Harry! Kafayı mı yedin?! Neden bahsediyorsun?" tısladı ona.

"Kafayı yemedim. Ciddiyim." Harry belirtti.

"Onunla yer değiştirmek istiyorsun?! Bu nasıl deli zırvası değil?!" Damien sordu.

Harry, Damien'ı yakınına çekti.

"Dinle beni, Damy. Bak ona." kapının yanında gariplikle duran diğer Harry'e işaret etti. "O benim. O benim, Harry Potter. Başka biri değil. Bu benim bu diğer dünyadaki hayatım. Peter beni alıp götürmemiş olsa ona olan şey bana olurdu. Bence anne babamı ve sahip olmuş olabileceğim hayatım görmek için bir şansım olsa o şansın bana verilmesini isterdim."

Damien suçlulukla sıska çocuğa baktı ve kalbinin burkulduğunu hissetti. Anne babasıyla tanışmayı gerçekten de hak ediyordu ama Damien abisini kaybetmek istemiyordu, gerçek olan abisini.

"Onunla yer değiştiremezsin! Bu doğru değil." tartıştı.

"Onu bu cehennem deliğinde bırakmak da değil." Harry karşılık verdi.

"Neden rahatsız oldun? Sen başkalarını umursamazsın, neden o?" Damien sordu kızgınlıkla.

"Kendimi umursuyorum." dedi Harry tek kaşını kaldırarak.

"Oh hadi, Harry! Beni onunla kandıramazsın! Bana gerçek sebebi söyle!"

Harry bir dakikalığına durduktan sonra Damien'a fısıldadı.

"Onun kullanılmasını istemiyorum. Dumbledore'un ne yaptığını görebiliyorum. Onu umursamayan insanlarla bir başına bırakıp, canının acımasına, Voldemort'un karşısına çıkmasına izin veriyor ki onu bir silaha dönüştürebilsin, 'Seçilmiş Kişi!'ye, bunu kazanmasına izin vermeyeceğim. Dumbledore Voldemort'tan kurtulmak istiyorsa, lanet olası kendisi yapabilir!"

Damien Harry'den bir adım geriye attı ve gözlerini ona dikti, yüzünü aradı.

"Gerçekten bunun hakkında mı bütün bu şey? Dumbledore'un kazanmasını istemediğin için mi burada kalmak istiyorsun yoksa o burada hala hayatta olduğu için mi?" Damien sordu, kalbi çılgınca hızlı atarak.

"Damien, bunun onunla hiçbir alakası yok." Harry onu temin etti.

"O aynı değil, Harry. Bu dünyanın Voldemort'u sana hiç değer vermedi. Seni öldürmek istiyor ve ona yaklaşmaya kalkarsan..."

"Biliyorum, Damien. Güven bana; Voldemort'la hiçbir alakası yok. O aynı değil, biliyorum. Onunla karşılaşmayı planlamıyorum." dedi Harry.

Damien ona inandığından emin olmayarak Harry'e baktı.

"Sensiz geri dönmüyorum." dedi inatla.

"Sizinle gelemem. Bütün bundaki amaç Harry'nin anne babasının olmasının nasıl hissettiğini bilebilmesi. Eğer annemle babam onun gerçekten ben olmadığını ve başka bir boyuttan olduğunu bilirlerse, ona aynı şekilde davranmazlar. Ya değişkenlik ve boyutsal denge hakkında bağrınıp onu geri gönderirler ya da ona bir yabancı gibi davranırlar çünkü onun hakkında düşünecekleri bu. Onun ben olduğumu düşünürlerse, o zaman ona davranmaları gerektiği gibi davranırlar." Harry açıkladı. Damien hala ikna olmuş değildi. "Hadi ama, Damy, sadece birkaç günlüğüne, yalnızca hepiniz Hogwarts'a gidene kadar. İki gün içinde ne ters gidebilir ki?" Harry sordu.

"Konu sen olunca, çok şey!" Damien cevapladı.

Harry buna pis pis sırıttı.

"Hiçbir şey ters gitmeyecek. Sen sadece yapman gerekeni yap, sorun çıkmayacak."

"Ne?! Ben hiçbir şey yapmıyorum ve sen de öyle! Sensiz geri dönersem babam kafamı koparır." dedi Damien.

"Bensiz geri dönmeyeceksin, yanında o olacak." dedi Harry, kulak misafirliği etmemek için elinden gelenin en iyisini yapan diğer Harry'e işaret ederek.

İki çocuk daha genç Harry'nin yanına yürüdüler. Damien hala Harry'e tekrar düşünmesi için yalvarıyordu. Harry onu bilmezden geldi.

"Tamam, şimdi anlaşma şudur. Benim dünyama Damien'la birlikte geri dönebilirsin. Ben burada senin yerinde kalacağım. Sizinle birlikte gelirsem bu yalnızca sorun çıkartır. Görüntünü değiştirecek bir tılsım yapabilirim, böylece daha çok benim gibi görünebilirsin ve kimse de senin başka bir boyuttan olduğunu anlamaz." Harry, Damien alayla burnundan solurken durakladı. Dikkate almaksızın devam etti. "İki gün içinde, herkes Hogwarts'a gidiyor olacak, onlar gitmeden önce biz tekrar yer değiştireceğiz. Kimsenin haberi olmayacak." Harry bitirdi.

"Ama, biz Hogwarts'a Eylül'de geri dönüyoruz, ona da bir ay var." dedi Harry, ailesini yalnızca iki günlüğüne görecek olmanın bilgisiyle neşesi kaçarak.

"Öyle görünüyor ki bu evren bizimkinin üç yıl bir ay kadar gerisinde." Damien karşılık verdi kuru kuru.

"Herkes Hogwarts'a gittikten sonra sen geri gelirsin. Bu da sana ebeveynlerinle iki gün verir." Harry bitirdi.

Sadece iki kısa günlüğüne de olsa, anne ve babasını görebilecek, onlarla konuşabilecek, birlikte olabilecek olma fikri Harry'i havada yürüyormuş gibi hissettiriyordu. Parlakça gülümsedi.

"Ben varım." dedi.

Damien nefesinin altından küfrediyordu. Bu düzgün gitmeyecekti, bir şeyler ters gidecekti, hissedebiliyordu.

"Ya seninle konuşmam gerekirse? Ya bir şey feci şekilde ters giderse?" Damien sordu, korkularını dile getirmeye çalışarak.

İki Harry de birbirine baktı. İki gün kısa bir zaman dilimiydi ama yine de, çok şey ters gidebilirdi. Birdenbire, on sekiz yaşındaki Harry cep telefonunu çıkardı.

"Seninki yanında mı?" sordu Damien'a.

Ufak çocuk yüzünde kafa karışıklığını gösteren bir ifadeyle telefonunu çıkardı. Harry iki telefonu aldı ve asasıyla onlara dokundu. Bir kerede genç Harry konuştu.

"Burada büyü yapamazsın. Bakanlık zaten bir kez bana uyarı gönderdi. Hogwarts'dan atılırım."

Harry pek büyük bir kayıp olmayacağı cevabını vermek üzereydi ama diğer Harry'nin sesindeki korku onu durdurdu.

"Benim asam farklı. İzi sürülemeyen büyüler yapma becerisine sahip." Harry onu temin etti.

On beş yaşındaki Harry asayı gözledi ve kendi asasına aynen benzediğini gördü. İkisinin birden aynı asaya sahip olması mümkün müydü? Bütün bu şey hakkında düşünmek ona baş ağrısı veriyordu.

Harry iki telefona asasıyla dokundu ve esrarengiz bir kırmızı renkle parıldadıktan sonra normal hallerine geri dönerken izledi. Damien'ın telefonunu ona geri verdi.

"İşte, bir şey olursa, beni arayabilirsin."

Damien telefona hayret içinde baktı.

"Ne yaptın?" sordu.

"Bağlayıcı bir büyü kullandım. Bayağı basit bir şey ama işe yaramalı. Annemle babamın kullandığı çift yönlü aynalarla aynı mantığa sahip bir büyü aslında." Harry açıkladı.

"Ama boyutlar arası çalışacak mı?" Damien sordu, şüpheyle.

"Bilmiyorum, Damy. Daha önce hiç denemedim." Harry güldü. "Teoride çalışmalı. Sanırım deneyip göreceğiz."

Damien hala tartışmaya çalışıyordu ama Harry onu bilmezden gelerek gergin görünen Harry'e yürüdü.

"Hazır mısın?" sordu.

Harry asayı gözledi ve paranoyası tekrar su yüzüne çıktı. Belki bu kılık değiştirmiş bir Ölüm Yiyendi. Belki bütün duyduğu şeyler uydurmaydı ve onu alıp Voldemort'a götüreceklerdi. Ama Harry karşısındaki tıpa tıp aynı bir çift gözün içine bakarken olan her şeyin gerçek olduğunu bildiğini fark etti. Önünde duran bu kişi oydu. Aynaya bakıp yansımanı görmek gibiydi, ama fiziksel görüntü anlamında değil, daha çok ruhsal anlamda. Nasıl açıklayacağını bilmiyordu ama önünde duran bu çocuğa güveniyordu.

"Hazırım" karşılık verdi.

Harry asasını önündeki çocuğun üzerinden geçirdi ve birkaç büyü fısıldadı. Gönülsüz bir Damien'la birlikte, sıska, gözlüklü çocuk uzar ve vücudu önünde duran Harry gibi yapılanırken izledi. Harry tatmin olarak gülümsedi. Gözlükler hariç aynı onun gibi görünüyordu. Asasını salladı ve görüş düzeltme büyüsünü mırıldandı, diğer Harry gözlüklerini çıkarırken birkaç defa gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

Çatlamış gardırop aynasında kendisine baktı ve gözlerini ona kırpan insanın diğer boyut Harry'si olmadığına, kendisi olduğuna inanamadı. Dönüp ona baktı.

"Buna inanamıyorum. Bu...vay canına."

"Sağol." dedi Harry asasını kaldırırken. "Şimdi, yola düşün. Sadece iki günün var. Burada daha fazla zaman harcama." Hem Harry'e hem Damien'a pusulayı nasıl çalıştıracaklarını gösterdi. Dış halka saat yönünde beş defa döndürülecekken iç halka saat yönünün tersinde üç defa döndürülecekti.

"Ben hala tekrar düşünmen gerektiğini düşünüyorum." dedi Damien eline pusula verilirken.

"Rahatla. Sorun çıkmayacak." Harry tembih etti.

Genç Harry meşguldü, asasını cebine tıkıyordu. Gözlüklerini itinayla katladı ve diğer cebine yerleştirdi. Fotoğraf albümünü aldı ve kaslı formuna rağmen hala üzerinden sarkan kazağın içine sardı.

Diğer Harry'nin dikkat dağınıklığından faydalanarak, Harry Damien'ı yakınına çekti ve fısıldadı.

"Sadece iki günlüğüne orada olacak. Peter'la ne olduğunu ona anlatmaya gerek yok. Sizinle büyümüşüm, ara sıra eğitim için uzağa gitmişim gibi davran. Tamam mı?" dedi Harry.

Damien abisinin yüzüne baktı ve başını salladı. Bu Harry'nin Voldemort'un ellerinde başından neler geçtiğine dair duyduklarına bakılırsa, ona bu boyuttaki ilişkilerinden bahsetmemek büyük olasılıkla en iyisiydi.

Harry diğer Harry'e Damien'ın yakınında durması için yer bırakarak geri çekildi. Ela gözlü çocuk abisine son bir kez baktıktan sonra iç halkayı üç kez çevirdi. Pusula parlamaya, halkalar delice dönmeye başladı. Altın renkli bir ışık pusuladan yayılmaya başladı ve iki çocuğu içine aldı. Harry iki çocuk pusulayla beraber ortadan yok olurken izledi.

Odada yalnız başına dururken bir nefes bıraktı. Sonraki iki gün boyunca istismar görmüş karşıtı, ailesiyle birkaç gün geçirirken o bu dünyada kalacaktı. Doğru şeyi yapmıştı. Damien anlayamazdı, o hiç anne babasız olmamıştı. Ne kadar acıttığını bilmiyordu. Harry bu acıyı anlıyordu ve bu yüzden diğer Harry'nin sahip olmuş olması gereken hayatı yaşamasına izin veriyordu.

Cırlak bir ses adını tekrar bağırarak Harry'i düşüncelerinden çıkardı. Sese pis pis sırıttı. Bu çok zevkli olacaktı. İki gününü teyzesi ve eniştesiyle birlikte geçirecekti. Kıyafetlerini düzeltti ve kapıya doğru yürüdü. Petunia Teyzesi'yle tanışma vakti gelmişti.

xxx


	3. Yeni Bir Dünyada İlk Gün

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aynı evrenler farklı Harryler, macera tam bir macera olacak bu kez!
> 
> Keyifli okumalar...

3\. Bölüm - Yeni Bir Dünyada İlk Gün

AU Dünyası

Altın rengi bir ışık parlaması oldu ve iki çocuk soğuk çimin üzerinde sendeledi. Harry gözlüklerini kontrol etme niyetinde refleksle yüzüne uzandı. Parmakları gözlerinin önündeki boş havayı kavradı. Gözlüklerinin cebinde olduğunu fark etti. Buna alışmak biraz vakit alacaktı. Yavaşça ayağa kalktı ve etrafına bakındı. Mükemmel bakımlı bir çimenlikte, etkileyici bir malikanenin önünde duruyorlardı. Bina krem rengindeydi ve resmen etrafına sihir yayıyordu. Harry malikaneyi çevreleyen hektarlarca araziye bakakaldı ve manzara karşısında nefesini çekmeye engel olamadı. Arkasından gelen bir kıkırdama duydu ve etrafında döndüğünde Damien'ın kıyafetlerini silkelediğini ve ona gülümsediğini gördü.

"Görmeye değer bir manzara." dedi, Harry'nin dile getirilmemiş övgüsüne.

Harry başını salladı.

"Hep burada mı yaşadınız?" diye sordu, belki bu boyutta Potterlar'ın hiç Godrics Hollow'da yaşamamış olduklarını düşünerek.

"Hayır, bir sene önce taşındık." Damien cevapladı, altın pusulayı cebine tıkmadan önce yalnız olduklarından ve kimsenin onları görmediğinden emin olmak için etrafına bakınarak. "Hadi, içeri girsek iyi olur."

Damien Harry'i malikanenin ana kapısına doğru yöneltti ve çabucak içeri buyur etti. Bu Harry'i üst kata çıkarması, ebeveynlerinin yanında nasıl davranması gerektiğine dair hazırlaması gerekiyordu. Çok duygusal davranamazdı, bu fazla şüphe uyandırırdı. Abisinin yarattığı durum beladan başka bir şey kokmuyordu; Damien bunu biliyordu ama her zamanki gibi yine de dediğini yapmıştı. Tek ümidi anne babasının bu kez niyetini anlamalarıydı.

Damien ve Harry sessizce koridora geçtiler. Harry keskin bir merakla etrafındakileri gözledi; hiç bunun kadar etkileyici bir yer görmemişti, Hogwarts hariç elbette. Ama büyü okulunu ne kadar severse sevsin, Potter Malikanesi'ne aşık olmakta olduğunu hissedebiliyordu. Malikane çok zarif bir şekilde lüks olduğundan ya da buna benzer bir şeyden dolayı değildi. Daha çok Potterlar'a ait olmasıydı.

"Gel, bu taraftan!" Damien onu büyük merdivenlere çekti ve ilk kata işaret etti.

Harry onu takip etti ve tam birinci basamağa adımını atmıştı ki bir ses onu durdurdu.

"İşte buradasınız! Her tarafta siz ikinizi arıyorum."

Harry heyecan içinde bedeninin kaskatı kesildiğini hissetti. Hatırladığını hiç fark etmemiş olsa dahi sesi tanıyordu. İki yıl önce Ruh Emiciler ilk defa Hogwarts Ekspresi'nde ona saldırdıklarında korku içinde çığlık atılan tek bir kelimeyi, adını, duymuştu. Annesine ait sese dair tek referansı buydu.

Eli hala korkuluğa tutunarak yavaşça etrafında döndü. Onlara doğru yaklaşan bir kadınla yüz yüze geldi, annesiyle, Lily Potterla. Onlara doğru geliyor, kızıl saçları her adımla hareket ediyordu, ellerinde ıslak ellerini kuruladığı bir bulaşık bezi vardı. Pırıl pırıl parlayan zümrüt gözleri onun üzerindeydi, Harry'nin. On beş yaşındaki tıpatıp aynı bir çift gözün içine bakarken nefesinin onu terk ettiğini hissetti. Gerçekten de annesinin gözlerine sahipti.

Lily bütün evde aradığı iki oğlunun önünde durdu.

"Neredeydiniz? Her yere baktım." Şikayet etti, ama yüzünde bir gülümseme vardı.

Damien panikliyordu. Annesiyle bu kadar çabuk karşılaşacaklarını düşünmemişti. Harry'e hem James hem Lily'e nasıl davranması gerektiğini açıklaması gerekiyordu. Şimdi çok duygusallaşıverirse, durum ortaya çıkardı.

'Lütfen, lütfen, ona sarılma, ne yaparsan yap, ama lütfen sarılma!' Damien hızlıca tırmandığı basamaklardan aşağı inerken içinden yalvardı.

"Biz...biz antrenman alanındaydık." dedi Damien, sessiz Harry'nin yanına gelip durarak.

Lily yüzünü ona çevirirken Damien'a kızmış göründü.

"Sana yukarı çıkıp Hogwarts için bavul hazırlamanı söyledim. Seni şimdi uyarıyorum Damy, herhangi bir şey geride bırakırsan, almak için geri gelmiyorum ve Harry de senin eşyalarınla apar topar Hogwarts'a gelmeyecek, değil mi, Harry?" sordu, ona dönerek.

Harry cevap vermedi. Annesinin her detayını gözlemekle fazla meşguldü. Sesi, görünüşü ve duruş şekli, Damien'ı azarlarken ellerinin bulaşık bezini sıkışı. Birini azarlarken bile ne kadar annelikle konuştuğuna hayran kaldı sessizce.

"Harry, Merlin aşkına ne giyiyorsun sen?" Lily sordu oğlunun üzerindeki garip kıyafetleri fark ederken.

Harry sersemliğinden çıktı ve soru sorarcasına bakan bir çift yeşil göze odaklandı dosdoğru. Ona bir şey sorduğunu ve cevap beklemekte olduğunu fark etti. Damien yanında ter içinde kalmaya başlıyordu.

"Harry, neden o kıyafetleri giyiyorsun?" tekrarladı, yıpranmış ve çuval gibi hırkaya ve yama dolu kota bakarak.

Harry sesini bulamadı; ne söylemesi gerektiğini bilmeyerek başka tarafa baktı.

"Ben yaptım onu!" Damien araya girdi. "Evet, ben...ben sadece eğleniyordum, kıyafetlerini paçavraya çevirdim. Komik olduğunu düşündüm." uydurdu, utanç dolu görünerek.

Lily onu cık-cıkladı ve tekrar kıyafetlere baktı. Kıyafetleri paçavraya çevirmenin nesi komikti? Erkek şaka anlayışını hiçbir zaman anlayamıyordu.

Harry'nin garip davranışıyla kafası karışmıştı. Ona sanki onu ilk defa görüyormuş gibi bakıyordu. Davranış şekli belki bir sıkıntısı olduğunu ya da belki iyi hissetmediğini düşünmesine sebep oluyordu.

"Harry, iyi misin? Çok iyi görünmüyorsun." dedi, alnına elini koyup ateşini ölçmek için uzanarak.

Parmakları saçlarından geçer, alnına dokunurken Harry nefesinin tıkandığını hissetti. Görünmez bir güç tarafından havası içinden çekilmiş gibi hissetti ve gözlerinin kenarları yaşlarla doldu. Bir adım geri attı ve ne söyleyeceğini ya da nasıl bile söyleyeceğini bilmeyerek başını salladı; boğazı herhangi bir şey söylemek için fazla kapalıydı.

Lily davranışı karşısında tamamen kayıplarda göründü. Harry önceleri ondan uzaklaşırdı ama son zamanlarda ona ısınmaya başlamıştı. Ondan bu şekilde uzaklaşmasını görmek tekrar başa dönmüşler gibi hissetmesine sebep oldu.

"Kötü mü hissediyorsun? Sorun nedir?" Lily sordu, ne olduğunu çözemeyerek.

Harry ufak bir "iyiyim, sadece yorgunum..." mırıldanmayı becerdi.

Damien hemen atladı.

"Evet, evet, biz çok yorgunuz! Çok uzun antrenman yaptık, gidip dinleneceğiz. Hadi, Harry." Damien Harry'nin kolunu yakalayarak onu basamaklardan yukarı çekiştirdi.

"Toplandıktan sonra dinlenebilirsin! Aynı şeyi bir daha tekrarlamak istemiyorum sana!" dedi Lily sertlikle.

Damien hemen tamam diyerek Harry'i kendiyle birlikte yukarı çekti. Harry basamaklardan yukarı, iki adımda bir durup annesine bakarak çıktı. Lily'nin kafası karışmıştan da öteydi. Harry'nin nesi vardı? Başını salladı ve mutfağa döndü, akşam yemeğini hazırlarken davranışını düşündü.

xxx

Damien Harry'nin yatakodasına ait kapıyı hızlıca açtı ve diğer çocuğu çarçabuk içeri soktuktan sonra kapıyı ardından kapadı. Kimselerin kulağına bir şey gitmesin diye üstüne sessizlik büyüsü yaptı.

Dönüp baktığında Harry'nin bir sersemlik halinde yatağa doğru yürüdüğünü gördü. Yatağın üzerine düştü ve gözlerini dikip öylece yere baktı, zihni annesini ilk defa görüşüyle fazla meşguldü.

"İyi misin?" Damien sordu, kalbi acıma hissiyle dolarak.

Harry gözleri odaksız ve donuk, başını salladı.

"Sadece...ben hiç düşünmedim...bu çok garip." geveledi.

Damien biliyordu ki ne kadar denerse denesin asla Harry'nin neyin içinden geçtiğini anlayamazdı. Ona doğru yürüdü ve masadan sandalyeyi çekerek bu 'yeni' Harry'nin yanına oturdu.

"Gerçekten de çok garip." Damien ona katıldı.

Harry başını kaldırdı ve gözleri Damien'ınkilerle buluştu. Tekrar başını salladı.

"Ben hiç düşünmedim...Bu hep hayalini kurduğum bir şey, anne babamı tekrar görmek. Yani biliyorum o gerçekten benim annem değil. Gerçek annemin öldüğünü ve bu Lily'nin bu dünyaya ait olduğunu, benimkine ait olmadığını biliyorum." Harry söylendi. "Bunu biliyorum ama...o hala Lily Potter, yani garip bir şekilde, o benim annem. Ve ben onunla karşılaşma şansı buldum, onu görme şansı. Birkaç hafta önce onun yankısını görüp onu bir daha asla görmeyeceğimi ya da sesini asla duymayacağımı düşündükten sonra, işte buradayım, onunla, onu görebilir; onunla konuşabilir; her şeyi yapabilirim. Bunu düşünmek çok garip."

Damien hiçbir şey söylemeden dinledi. Annesinin ve babasının ölümünü duymak, başka bir dünyada bile olsa, onun için zor olan bir şeydi. Bu Harry'nin bu James ve Lily'e karşı bağlılığını anlıyordu. Aynı kişilerdi, yalnızca farklı dünyalardan.

"Annemle böyle hissediyorsan, babamla karşılaşana kadar bekle bir de." dedi Damien bir gülümsemeyle.

Harry'nin yüzü düşüncesiyle aydınlandı.

"Hala işte mi, Bakanlıkta?" sordu.

"Hayır, eskiden Seherbazdı ama işi bıraktı. Şimdi yeni Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma Profesörü." Damien söyledi ona.

Harry neden babasının artık bir Seherbaz olmadığını sormak istedi. Babasının öyle bir işi bırakması garipti. O Hogwarts'dan mezun olduğunda Seherbaz olmak istiyordu.

"Neden Seherbazlık işini bıraktı?" sordu.

Damien sandalyesinde kıpırdandı ve cevap verirken ona bakmadı.

"Bakanla bir tartışması oldu, epey bir karmaşık." sustu.

"Bakanla? Ama neden o..." Harry başladı ama Damien tarafından kesildi.

"Önemi yok." dedi Damien aceleyle. "Sana birkaç şey açıklamam gerek ki Harry gibi davranabilesin. Yani, burada olması gereken Harry gibi." ekledi sonra.

"Tamam" Harry karşılık verdi, kendi alternatif versiyonuna dair biraz daha bilgi alacağına memnun olarak.

Damien derin bir nefes aldı, ona ne söylemeliydi. Abisi Peter tarafından kaçırılıp Voldemort tarafından yetiştirildiğine dair hakikati anlatmamasını söylemişti. Bu Harry'nin onları bilmesinin ona bir yararı dokunmazdı. Kalışı yalnızca iki günlüğüneydi o yüzden gerçekten de ona gerçeği anlatmaya gerek yoktu. Ama o zaman Harry'nin ebeveynlerine karşı olan mesafeli davranışını nasıl açıklayacaktı?

"Harry hakkında bir şeyi bilmen gerek." Damien başladı, en iyi kabul edilebilir açıklamayı düşünerek. "Harry bizimle birlikte büyümedi." diğer Harry'nin soru soran ifadesi üzerine devam etti. "Harry güçlenmesine yardımcı olacak yetenekler geliştirmek için bir eğitim kurumuna gönderildi. Sonuç olarak da, uzun bir süre boyunca evden ve bizden uzaktaydı. Bizimle yalnızca birkaç yıl önce doğru düzgün birlikte yaşamaya başladı." Bir bakımdan, bu doğruydu.

"Oh" Harry konuştu. "Bu mantıklı" Kendine baktı. "Öyle görünmesinin sebebi o." Harry yorum yaptı.

"Evet, çok eğitim gördü, antrenman yaptı." Damien güldü, bir sebepten gerilerek. "Herneyse, annemden ve babamdan uzakta kaldığı için, onlara karşı biraz mesafeli. Onların yanında büyümedi ve o yüzden bazen onların bütün ilgileri üstünde yaşamakla başa çıkmayı biraz güç buluyor." Damien hakikate olabildiğince yakın kalmaya çalıştı.

Harry bütün bunları pür dikkat dinliyordu.

"Sen de o eğitimlerden aldın mı? Bu sık yapılan bir şey mi?" Harry sordu.

Damien başını salladı.

"Hayır, Harry...eee, o farklıydı. Gönderildi çünkü o, o Voldemort'tan dolayı daha fazla risk altındaydı, seçilmiş kişi falan filan yüzünden."

İsim Harry'i öfkelendirdi. Kendine gelerek içinde kabaran nefret duygusunu bastırdı. Ancak o zaman Damien'ın sona eklediği kelimeleri fark etti.

"Seçilmiş kişi?" sordu.

"Evet, biliyorsun ya, kehaneti yapılan?" dedi Damien.

Harry'nin boş bakışı üzerine, Damien belki onun dünyasında olanların farklı olabileceğini düşündü.

"Sadece bu boyutta öyle olabilir." dedi Damien. Aklına bir soru geldi ve iki dünya arasındaki farkları daha iyi anlamak için sormaya karar verdi. "Ebeveynlerinin seni gizlediğini söyledin. Neden öyle yaptılar? Bu dünyada, annem ve babam Harry'i kehanet yüzünden güvende tutmak için Godrics Hollow'a götürdüler. Senin dünyanda kehanet yoksa, o zaman neden hepiniz saklandınız?"

Harry'nin bir fikri yokmuş gibi göründü. Hiç bunu merak etmemişti. Anne babasının Voldemort'tan yükselen gücü yüzünden saklandıklarını varsaymıştı. Hiç ondan fazlası olabileceğini düşünmemişti.

"Ben...ben gerçekten bilmiyorum. Kimse bana neler olduğunu hiç anlatmadı." Harry karşılık verdi.

Damien anlayarak başını salladı ama diğer Harry'e karşı bir miktar rahatsızlık hissetti. Neden bunu kabulleniyordu? Anne babasının neden öldürüldüğünü öğrenmeye çalışması gerekmiyor muydu?

"Bu kehanet ne hakkında?" Harry sordu, merakı kabararak.

Damien ona anlatmanın iyi bir fikir olmadığını biliyordu. Voldemort ve ölümü hakkında zor sorulara doğru giderdi.

"Çok önemi yok cidden." dedi Damien.

"Ama yine de, eğer Harry hakkındaysa o zaman ben..." Harry aşağıdan gelen bir ses tarafından bölündü. Hem kendi hem Damien'ın isimlerini biri bağırıyordu. Kulağa oldukça Sirius Black gibi gelen biri.

"Peki, sonra konuşuruz. Sadece ben hariç herkesle mesafeli davranmaya çalış." dedi Damien, ayaka kalkıp Harry'nin gardırobuna doğru yürürken. Değişmesi için birkaç kıyafet çıkardı.

"Ama, anne babamla konuşamazsam buraya gelmenin amacı ne o zaman?" Harry sordu, biraz sinir olarak.

"Onlarla konuşma demiyorum! Harry anne ve babamla konuşuyor. Onlardan nefret ediyor falan değil ki." dedi Damien ve sonra içinden 'artık değil' diye ekledi.

"Ama sen daha biraz önce..." Harry başladı.

"Sarılma ya da öyle şeyler yapma demek istedim!" dedi Damien aceleyle.

Harry daha fazla bir şey diyemeden önce, başka bir seslenme onu durdurdu.

"Al, üstünü değiş." dedi Damien, Harry'e kıyafetleri vererek.

xxx

Harry malikanenin düzenine tanıdık olmadığından Damien'ı takip etti. Koridordan geçip salona girdi. Anında her şeyin ne kadar temiz olmasına rağmen, Privet Drive'a hiçbir şekilde benzemediğini fark etti. Petunia Teyze'nin evinde her şey derinlemesine temizlenmişti ve her eşya yerinde olmak zorundaydı. Bütün Privet Drive'ın üzerinde doğal olmayan bir hava vardı ama bu yer, annesinin evi, çok rahat ve huzur dolu bir auraya sahipti. Odanın etrafına dağılmış, bir yaşanmışlık görüntüsü veren eşyalar vardı; şöminenin üzerinde birkaç bozukluk, sandalyenin üzerine bırakılmış bir pelerin, kahve sehpasının üzerinde duran birkaç kitap. Kesinlikle rahatsız edici değildi. Harry'i kitaplardan birini alıp çok rahat görünen koltukta yayılmaya çağırıyordu.

Harry etrafındakilere bakınmakla o kadar meşguldü ki ilk başta odadaki yetişkinleri fark etmedi bile. Siyah saçlı bir adam kalkıp ona doğru gelirken fark edip başını kaldırdı.

Olduğu noktada şaşkınlık içinde kalakaldı. Babasını görmeyi bekliyordu, kendini yüzleşmeye hazırladığı kişi oydu ama önünde duran siyah saçlı adam James Potter değildi. Sirius Black'ti.

Harry bir keresinde, kaçak Sirius'un fotoğrafını Gelecek Postası'nda ilk defa gördüğünde Sirius'un çok iyi görünümlü bir adam olmuş olması gerektiğini ve yakışıklılığının çoğunu alıp götürmekten Azkaban'ın sorumlu olduğunu düşünmüştü. Şimdi Sirius'un önünde dururken, haklı olduğunu gördü. Siyah saçlı, inanılmaz yakışıklı adam Harry'e gülümsüyordu. Görüntü Harry'nin onunSirius'unun artık hiç gerçekten gülümsemediğini fark etmesine sebep oldu. Önündeki gülümsemeyle karşılaştırıldığında onunki boştu. Gözlerindeki parıltı ve sağlıklı ışıldama Harry'nin kalbinde acı dolu bir çekiştirmeye sebep oldu. Onun Sirius'unun da böyle görünmesi gerekiyordu. Asla Azkaban'a gitmemiş olması gerekiyordu.

"Hey, Harry? İyi misin?" Sirius sordu, yüzündeki ifadeyi fark ederek.

Harry kendini cevap vermeye zorladı.

"Evet, sadece...sadece bir şey düşünüyordum." Harry gözlerini dikip adama bakmayı kesmek için adımlarını Sirius'u geçmeye zorladı.

Sirius biraz kafası karışmış göründü ama üzerine çok düşünmedi.

Harry, Remus'un da odada olduğunu ve daha önce hiç görmediği mor saçlı bir kadının yanında oturduğunu gördü. Bu boyutun Remus'una dikkatlice baktı. Hala hasta görünüyordu ve yüzü çiziklerle doluydu. Demek ki bu boyutta da hala bir kurtadamdı. İlginç. Kıyafetlerinin eski püskü veya yamalanmış olmadığını fark etti ama. Sıradan şişe yeşili cübbeler içindeydi ve gülümsemekte ve sessizce onunla konuşan mor renkli saçları olan kadının yanında otururken oldukça mutlu görünüyordu. Çiftlermiş gibi görünüyordu, birbirlerine yakın oturuyor, gülümsüyor ve fısıldaşıyorlardı. Harry kadının Remus için biraz genç göründüğünü düşündü ama artık onu her ne mutlu ediyorsa...

Harry ona doğru yürürken Remus başını kaldırdı.

"Hey, Harry. Nasılsın?"

Harry gözlerindeki tanıdık endişe ifadesini ve sözlerindeki sıcaklığı gördü. Remus'un diğer kendisiyle aynı olduğunu görmek güzeldi.

"Ben iyiyim, siz nasılsınız, Profesör?"

Bu Harry'nin ilk hatası oldu.

O düşünmeden ağzından 'Profesör' kelimesi çıkıverdi. Harry kalakaldı, içinden ne kadar dikkatsiz olduğuna kendini azarladı. Remus'un bu boyutta da Hogwarts'da öğretmen olduğunu umdu ki hatasını örtebilsin. Ancak, herkesin yüzündeki şok ve kafa karışıklığı ifadelerine bakarken, Harry fena bir korku duygusuyla Remus'un hiç o işi yapmamış olduğunu fark etti.

"Profesör?" Remus sordu, eğlenmişle ne olduğunu anlamamış görünmenin arasında bir yerde.

Harry yardım için Damien'a baktı ve on dört yaşındakinin eğer bu mümkünse onun hissettiğinden daha da gergin göründüğünü gördü. Sirius gözlerini dikmiş Harry'e bakıyor, vurucu cümleyi bekliyordu.

Sonunda Damien bir kahkaha attı ve Harry'e yürüdü.

"İyiydi, Harry!" dedi, Harry'nin koluna hafif bir yumruk atıp 'Kapa çeneni ve çaktırma!' anlamına gelen bir bakış attı.

Remus kafası karışmış gibi görünüyordu ama yerinde kaldı ve bir açıklama bekledi.

"Ben ve Harry tam nasıl tüm iyi Seherbazların işi bırakıp Profesör olmaları gerektiği hakkında konuşuyorduk. Hani, babamın yaptığı gibi." Damien açıkladı.

Diğer üç Seherbaz'ın yüzlerinden bir anlama ifadesi geçti ve Harry'e eğlenmiş ifadelerle baktılar. Harry yalnızca elinden geldiği kadar hoş bir şekilde gülümsedi.

"Oh, tabii. Ee peki benim neyi öğretmeme karar verdiniz?" Remus sordu Vaftiz oğluna gülümseyerek.

"Sihirli Yaratıkların Bakımı, başka ne olacak?" Damien rahatlıkla cevapladı.

Remus güldü, Harry de rahat bir nefes bıraktı. Daha dikkatli olması gerekiyordu, neredeyse her şeyi batırıyordu.

"Peki ben?" soruyu soran Sirius'du.

"Sen kesinlikle Quidditch hocamız olurdun." Damien cevapladı.

"Peki ben, Harry?"

Harry döndüğünde soruyu soranın mor saçlı yabancı olduğunu gördü. Harry'e gülümseyerek bakıyor ve cevabını bekliyordu.

Harry ne söyleyeceğine dair hiçbir fikri olmadan ona baktı. Kim olduğunu bilmiyordu o zaman en iyi ne öğreteceğini nasıl bilebilirdi? Harry'e oyuncu bir gülümsemeyle bakıyor, bu sırada Remus ve Sirius kıkır kıkır gülüyorlardı.

"Senin ne öğreteceğine daha karar vermedik." Harry cevapladı, başka nasıl cevap vereceğini bilmeyerek.

Sirius kahkahayı patlattı ve mor saçlı kadın oyunculukla püfledi, hakarete uğramış gibi yaptı.

"Benim dersim epey açık olmalı!" dedi.

Harry hala kayıplarda görünüyordu ama o bir şey söyleyemeden önce, Damien kurtarmaya geldi.

"Oh, hadi ama, Tonks. Seninle oynadığımızı biliyorsun. Senden başka kim Biçim Değiştirmeyi öğretebilirdi?"

Tonks ona gülümsedi ve dönüp Harry'e göz kırptı, o da karşılığında tuhaflıkla gülümsedi. Damien'a bu kadının kim olduğunu sormayı hatırlaması gerekecekti.

"Yani, sırf baban Hogwarts kadrosuna katılıyor diye, bu kalanımızın da yapabileceği anlamına gelmiyor." dedi Remus.

"Hmm, kulağa birileri kıskanıyormuş gibi geliyor, he Aylak?"

Ses Harry'nin arkasından geldi ve o da yeni gelene bakmak için döndü. Babasını kısa sürede görmeyi bekliyordu zaten ama yine de görüntü nefesini kesti. Orada, elinde bir tabak yiyecekle kapının yanında babası duruyordu, James Potter. Harry fotoğraf albümüne kaç kez bakmış olursa olsun, babasının yüzünü kaç kez çalışırsa çalışsın, ona ne kadar benziyor olduğunu yeterince algılayamazdı. Onu yakından, yalnızca birkaç metre öteden görünce, Harry aralarındaki olağanüstü benzerliği gördü ve bu bütün tüylerini diken diken etti.

James içeri girerken Remus'a pis pis sırıtıyordu.

"Bilmiyorum, Çatalak, ne söylediklerini bilirsin; başka bir şey beceremiyorsan, öğret!" dedi Sirius başka bir kahkaha patlatmadan önce.

James tuttuğu tabaktan bir Yorkshire pudingi aldı ve en iyi arkadaşının açık ağzına tıktı.

"Al, bunu kemir, köpek!" dedi alayla.

Sirius dediğini yaptı ve hapır hupur yemeye başladı.

"Millet, gelin yiyin. James! Yorkshire pudinglerinin olduğu tabak nereye gitti?" Lily'nin sesi geldi mutfaktan.

Herkes kalkıp mutfağa girmeye başladı. James, Harry'nin yüzünde garip bir çeşit gülümsemeyle odada öylece durduğunu gördü.

"Geliyor musun oğlum?" sordu, kapıyı onun için açık tutarak.

Harry babasına baktı ve kalbinin mutlulukla kocaman olduğunu hissetti.

"Evet...baba." kelime Harry'nin dilinde doğallıkla şekillendi ve içi titredi. Babasıyla konuşuyordu!

James de gülümsedi ve oğluyla beraber herkesin akşam yemeği için bir arada oturduğu mutfağa girdi.

Son derece mutlu bir Harry Damien'ın yanına otururken, aklı Privet Drive'a gitti. Diğer Harry için nasıl gittiğini merak etti.

\--

Canon Dünya

Privet Drive'da, Harry alt kata indi ve mutfağa döndü. Şimdi sabah ışığı evi aydınlatmıştı ve Harry yeri daha net bir şekilde görebiliyordu. Pek dikkat göstermedi ama. Önceki geceden mutfak kapısı olduğunu bildiği kapıya doğru yürüdü.

Merdiven altındaki dolabın ufak kapısını yürüyüp geçerken yanında durdu. Kilidi açık kapıyı açtı ve diğer Harry'nin ona anlattığını hatırlayarak içeri, tıkış tıkış, ufak, karanlık yere baktı. O burada büyümüştü, istenmeyen bir paçavra gibi kapı üstüne kilitlenmişti. Harry gözlerini dolaptan ayırdı ve mutfağa açılan kapının üzerine çevirdi.

Kapıyı açtı ve içeri, tek leke bulunmayan tertemiz, pırıl pırıl mutfağa girdi. Etrafına bakındı ve zayıf bir kadının çay için dolaptan kupaları çıkardığını gördü. Görünüşü karşısında şaşırmıştı. Annesinin kızkardeşi olarak, Harry Lily'le bir çeşit benzerliği olan biri bekliyordu. Ama önünde gördüğü kısa sarı saçları olan oldukça sıska bir kadındı. Anormal uzun bir boyna sahipti ve yüzü Harry'e bir atınkini hatırlatıyordu. Hatalı olup olmadığını merak etti; belki o Petunia Teyze değildi.

Kadın Harry'i görmedi ve başını tavana doğru kaldırdıktan sonra tiz bir sesle bağırdı "Harry!"

'Evet, kesin Petunia bu!' Harry düşündü kendi kendine, iyice mutfağa girerken.

"Heh buradasın! Sonunda...!" Petunia, Harry'nin görüntüsü üzerine durdu. Ayak seslerini duymuş ve dönüp ona doğru düzgün bakmadan ona bağırmaya başlamıştı. Şimdi ona bakarken oldukça farklı bir Harry görüyordu.

İlk başta afalladı ve ciddi olarak Vernon'a bağırmayı düşündü. Evlerinde bir yabancı vardı! Ama sonra yeğeninin hatlarını tanıdı ve önünde duran çok daha büyük çocuğun gerçekten de Harry Potter olduğunu fark etti. Sadece daha büyük görünüyor değildi, gözlükleri yoktu ve vücudu gelişmişti, feci derecede sıska değildi artık. Dudley'nin asla sahip olmadığını bildiği kıyafetler giyiyordu ve üzerine oturuyorlarmış gibi görünüyorlardı. Gözleri yüzüne doğru seyahat ederken pis sırıtışını fark etti.

"Ne yaptın?!" tısladı ona.

Harry vücuduna bakıp sonra hiddet dolu teyzesine baktı.

"Ne, bu mu? Oh, hiçbir şey. Dün gece bir 'zihin ve beden' güçlendirici iksir yaptım. Oldukça iyi çalıştığını söylemekten gurur duyuyorum, sence de öyle değil mi?"

Harry teyzesinin yüzündeki şok ve iğrenme ifadesine açıkça güldü.

"Sen...sen...sen ne yaptın?!" ciyakladı.

"Bir iks..."

"Bir daha söyleme!" Petunia panikleyerek hemen kapatmak için pencereye koştu.

Dönüp oldukça eğlenmiş görünen Harry'nin yüzüne baktıktan sonra yumurtladı,

"Nerede yaptın bu...bu, şeyi?!" sordu.

Harry kollarını açtı ve etrafını gösterdi.

"Burada, başka nerede olacak? Dün gece kaynattım, bir kazanda, hemen orada, ocağının üzerinde." dedi Harry ışıldayan adı geçen aygıta işaret ederek.

Harry kadının mutfağına bağlı olduğunu tahmin etmişti, daha yeni dizayn edilmiş gibi durduğuna bakılırsa... Canını sıkmak için kullanacak iyi bir şey olduğunu biliyordu.

Haklıydı.

Petunia cırıl cırıl bir çığlık koyverdikten sonra elleri yanaklarına fırladı. Kıymetli ocağına döndü ve hemen yanında bitti, bütün kenarları köşeleri sanki orada yanmış yiyecek gibi kalmış 'pis büyü'den ocağı lekeleyen bir parça bulacakmış gibi kontrol etti.

Harry o ocağı kontrol ettikten sonra deli bir panikle tezgahlarına dönüp onları inceleyen acınası kadına gülmeden edemedi.

Kadın hiçbir şeyin zarar görmediğinden emin olduktan sonra Harry'e döndü. Yüzü öfkeyle çarpılmış ve burun delikleri o kadar büyümüştü ki alev çıkartacakmış gibi duruyordu.

Harry azıcık olsun etkilenmemişti. Vernon Amca her ne yapmak isterse istesin, Harry'e nasıl muamele etmek isterse istesin, teyzesi, annesinin öz kardeşi ona engel olmuş olsa bu şekilde onu istismar edemezdi. Vernon'dan çok o suçluydu, Harry'nin akrabası olan ve onu korumakta başarısız olan oydu.

"Ne cüretle!" Petunia tısladı ona. "Nasıl kullanırsın benim mutfağımı, benim evimi, senin...senin...o ucube, anormal..."

"Basit, aslında." Harry lafını kesti. "Tava yerine kazan kullandım ve bir iksir yaptım, aynı çorba yapar gibi. Tek fark içinde kullandıklarım, işte semender gözü ve timsah dili..."

"Dur! Dur! Duymak istemiyorum!" Petunia bağırdı, her an midesindekileri çıkartabilir gibi görünerek.

"Petunia, tatlım. Sorun nedir?" bir ses geldi arkalarından.

Harry tanıdık sesle etrafında döndü. Sesin Vernon Amca'ya ait olduğunu biliyordu. Dün gece sesini duymuştu ama kendini görmemişti. Görüntü nefesini alıp götürdü. Adam uzun olduğu kadar genişti de. Feci derecede kırmızıydı ve kocaman bıyıkları burnunun altında bir garip görünüyordu. Neredeyse hiç boynu yoktu, oysa karısı onunkini de kendine almış gibi görünüyordu. Ufacık yuvarlak gözleri Harry'nin üzerine sabitlenmişti ve bütün yüzünde şok ifadesi yazılıydı ki onu tanıdı.

"Sen...sen çocuk! Bunun anlamı nedir?!" bilmeyi talep etti, karısını bir anlığına unutarak.

Harry cevap vermedi, gerek de kalmadı. Petunia hemen açıklamaya girişerek, mutfağının nasıl ucube ritüellerle lekelendiğini hıçkırıklar eşliğinde anlattı.

"O...o dehşet şeyler kullandı, benim mutfağımda, bizim evimizde! Gözler...bir...bir...hayvanın...oh, tekrar edemeyeceğim!" dedi Petunia, kemikli ellerini göğsüne kapayarak.

"Ben edebilirim. Edeyim mi?" Harry sordu alaycı bir kibarlıkla.

"Sen tek kelime etmeyeceksin!" Vernon tehdit etti, yüzü gitgide kızararak. Öfkeden titriyordu.

"Tamam, tek kelime etmeyeceğim. Tek cümleye ne dersin?" Harry sordu, obez adamın yüzüne yayılan hiddet ifadesinden son derece keyif alarak.

"Ben denedim ve denedim, tekrar ve tekrar ama dinlememekte ısrar ediyorsun! Benim evim ya da kurallarıma hiçbir saygın yok. Sen sadece..." Vernon devamını getiremedi, ufak gözleri mutfakta bir oraya bir öbür tarafa fırladı. Birdenbire Harry'e döndü, alnında mor bir damar atıyordu. "Dün gece, seni koridorda gördüğümde, bir bardak su almak için kalktığını söyledin. Yalan söyledin değil mi? Kalkmış hokus pokusunu yapıyordun, değil mi?" bastıra bastıra sordu.

Harry karşılık olarak pis pis sırıttı.

Vernon iyice şişindi, kocaman oldu ki bu da bu arada daha az etkili olmaktaydı çünkü Harry de aynı şekilde daha uzundu.

"Bu kadar, çocuk! Yeterince uyarıldın! Odana kilitleneceksin! Oradan ayrılmayacaksın! Cezan bu." Otoriteli sesi Harry'i hiç etkilemedi.

Harry başını düşürüp derin düşünceler içindeymiş gibi yaparak ceza hakkında düşünüyormuş gibi yaptı. Başını kaldırdı ve tek bir kelime etti.

"Hayır"

Vernon Amca önündeki çocuğa şok ifadesiyle baktı. Petunia bayıldı bayılacakmış gibi görünüyordu.

"Ne?"

"Hayır, dedim. Cezanı kabul etmiyorum." Harry belirtti serinkanlılıkla.

"Tartışmaya açık bir şey değil!" Vernon hiddetle söyledi, yeğeninin onunla tartışmaya kalkışmasına öfkelenerek.

"Şimdi öyle. Yanlış hiçbir şey yapmadım, o yüzden hiçbir ceza da almıyorum." Harry karşılık verdi.

Vernon'a bu kadarı yetmişti.

"Bu kadar! Dolap! Şimdi!" bağırdı öfkesi kontrolünden çıkarak.

Harry'i tutup dolaba sürüklemeye kalktı. Vervon'ın muggle kafasında Harry'nin görünüşündeki değişiklik yalnızca fiziksel bir farklılıktı. Çocuğun bir gecede gerçek bir güç geliştirdiğini düşünmüyordu. Bu yüzden, eli havada sıkıca yakalanıp birdenbire acı verici bir şekilde arkasına döndürüldüğünde çok şaşırdı. Ağırlığı kendine karşı kullanılarak duvara yapıştırıldı, yüzü duvara gömüldü. Belli belirsiz ardında Petunia'nın dehşet dolu çığlığını duydu.

"Bence bir daha onu yapmayı denemesen senin yararına olur!" Harry tısladı tehlike dolu bir sesle kulağına.

İşte o zaman Vernon biliyordu.

Bu Harry değildi. Bu Harry olamazdı. Yeğeni Harry asla böyle bir gösteri yapamazdı. İnatçı ve arsızdı ve hep karşılık verirdi ama asla onu tehdit etmemişti, asla.

"Kimsin...kimsin sen?" sordu, gerçek bir korku duyarak.

Harry onu bıraktı ve etrafında döndürdü. Vernon Dursley boyutunda ve ağırlığında bir adamı kontrol edebiliyor olması Harry'nin gücünün kanıtıydı. Vernon pis pis sırıtan yüze baktı.

"Merak etme, Enişte. Hala benim, Harry Potter. Ama her zamanki saçmalıklarınızı kabullenmeyi bırakmaya karar verdim." Harry'nin yeşil gözleri yalnızca bir ton karardı ama Vernon yakalamıştı. Korku içinde yutkundu ve ondan uzaklaşmaya çalıştı ama duvara yapıştırılmıştı. Gidebileceği hiçbir yer yoktu.

Vernon göz açıp kapayana kadar geçen sürede, yakasından tutulup mutfaktan dışarı sürüklendi. Merdivenlerin altındaki dolabın önünde durdu. Vernon ne olduğunu anlamıyordu. Petunia'nın arkasında sızlandığını duyabiliyordu ama Harry onu o kadar sıkı tutuyordu ki dönüp ona bakamıyordu.

Harry ufak, tıkış tıkış dolabın kapısını açtı.

"İçeri" emretti.

Vernon yüzüne inanamazlık yazılmış olarak dönüp Harry'e baktı.

"Ne?"

"Gir içeri." Harry açıkladı, dolaba işaret ederek.

Vernon duyduğuna inanamıyordu. Kendi evinde bu şekilde muamele görmeyecekti! Bu kadarı fazlaydı!

"Harry, bunu yapamazsın! Bu insanlık dışı!" Petunia ağladı, Vernon'ın boyutundaki biri için dolabın aşırı derecede rahatsız olacağını bilerek. Sığacağından bile emin değildi.

Harry dönüp ona baktı. İfadesi hala sakindi ama yeşil gözbebeklerinde garip bir ateş yandı.

"Komik, ben on sene boyunca burada yaşamaya zorlandığımda bunun insanlık dışı olduğunu düşünmüyordunuz."

Petunia söyleyecek söz bulamadı. Harry'e kocaman, korku dolu gözlerle bakakaldı. Harry yüzünü ondan çevirdi ve dikkatini tekrar eniştesine yöneltti.

"Hadi, enişte. Beni buraya kilitlerken epey hızlıydın, kendin gir içeri de nasıl olduğunu gör. Belki o zaman birini buraya kilitlerken iki kere düşünürsün."

Vernon oraya girmeyecekti. Yalnızca karanlık, ufak boşluğa bakmak onu klostrofobik hissettiriyordu.

"Baba? Ne...ne oluyor?"

Üçü de merdivenlere doğru döndüklerinde Dudley'nin orada durduğunu gördüler. Harry kuzenine baktı. Büyüktü, babası gibi ama o kadar kötü değildi, henüz değil. Gözleri Harry ve babası üzerine sabitlenmişti ve görünür bir şekilde korkmuştu. Harry'i tanımadı, hemen değil.

"Sen kimsin? Babama ne yapıyorsun?" Dudley kuzenine doğru yürümeye başladı ama birdenbire görünmeyen bir güç tarafından geriye itildi. Gözleri yabancının elindeki tahta çubuğu görürken korku içinde büyüdü.

Petunia ve Vernon, ikisi de Harry'nin asasını oğullarına doğrulttuğunu görürlerken çığlık attılar.

"Yapamazsın...onu kullanamazsın! Atılırsın!" Vernon bağırdı Harry'nin sıkı kavrayışından kurtulmaya çalışırken.

"Bu kez değil. Bazı değişiklikler yaptım, istediğim büyüyü yapabilirim ve Bakanlığın tek bir şeyden haberi olmaz!" Harry açık bir şekilde kelimelerinin üç muggle üzerindeki etkisini görebiliyordu. Hepsi de korku içinde küçüldü ve Dudley acınası bir şekilde inledi. Harry asasını ona çevirdi ve Dudley duvara vurarak asılı kaldı. Eniştesinin de teyzesinin de bağırdığını duydu.

"Sen, orada kal! İyi çocuk." Harry dalga geçti Dudley'le. Sonra eniştesine döndü, "Ve sen, içeri!" dedi.

Bir kerede, Vernon dolaba doğru hareket etti.

Güzel bir görüntü değildi ama Vernon sonunda kendini daracık yere sıkıştırmayı becerdi. Harry arsızca ona el salladıktan sonra kapıyı çarpıp kapattı ve yüksek bir klik sesiyle kilitledi. Dönüp çok beyaz görünen bir Petunia'ya baktı.

"Bence kahvaltı edebiliriz artık, benim canım sosis istiyor. Benim için biraz yapabilir misin?" sordu sesinde sahte bir tatlılıkla.

Petunia besbelli konuşmak için fazla korkmuştu, yalnızca başını salladı ve mutfağa koştu. Harry oraya çivilenmiş gibi hala duvara yapışık duran Dudley'e tek bir bakış attı.

Onu bilmezden gelerek mutfağa yürüdü. Dudley'i de Vernon'ı da birkaç dakika sonra bırakacaktı. İşkence gibi pozisyonlarda onları uzun süre bırakmayacaktı. Yalnızca onları öyle bırakacakmış gibi düşünmelerine izin veriyordu.

Ahşap masaya oturur ve panik dolu bir Petunia'nın kahvaltısını hazırlamak için acele ederken izledi. Yüzünden akan gözyaşlarını görebiliyordu ama kadın durmadan burnunu çekiyor, yere düşmelerine izin vermiyordu. Görüntü Harry için hiçbir değişiklik yaratmadı. Diğer kendinin bu evde kimselerin haberi olmadan gözyaşı dökmüş olması ve bu ev içerisindeki kimsenin onları silmek için hiçbir girişimde bulunmamış olması gerektiğini biliyordu.

Petunia önüne büyük bir kahvaltı tabağı koyarken geriye yaslandı. Harry kahvaltısını aklında yalnızca tek bir düşünceyle yaptı; bu dünyadaki iki günü hiçbir Dursley'nin Harry Potter'a bir daha asla kötü davranmayacağından emin olarak geçecekti.

xxx


	4. Gerçekleri Öğrenmek

4\. Bölüm - Gerçekleri Öğrenmek

AU Dünyası

Akşam yemeği hoş bir olaydı. Harry etrafındaki insanları incelemekle fazla meşgul olduğundan pek bir şey yemedi ama. Sirius'un ne kadar neşeli ve gamsız olduğunu anında fark etmişti. Onun dünyasındaki Sirius'tan farklıydı. Elbette, en iyi arkadaşını kaybetmek ve Azkaban'da on iki yıl geçirmek kimi olsa sertleştirirdi.

Harry etrafındaki sahneyi içinde garip bir duygu filizlenerek izledi. Anne babası ve Vaftiz babasıyla akşam yemeği yiyordu. Hayatı bu şekilde olmalıydı, teyzesi ve eniştesi tarafından bilmezden gelinerek değil. Ayağına bir şey çarptığını hissetti ve hızlıca başını kaldırdığında Damien'ın kaşlarını çatmış ona baktığını gördü. Ağzının kenarından fısıldadı,

"Gözlerini dikmeyi kes! Bir şeylerin ters olduğunu belli edeceksin."

Harry başka tarafa baktı ve yemekle dolu olan tabağına odaklanarak bir şeyler yemeye çalıştı ama görünüşe göre iştahı tamamen kaçmış olduğu için epey zordu.

Akşam yemeği bittikten sonra, Damien Harry'i yakaladı ve üst kata sürükledi. Yetişkinler iki çocuğu yalnız bırakmaktan memnundu ve normalin dışında hiçbir şey fark etmediler.

Üst katta, Damien Harry'nin yatakodası kapısını kilitledi ve bir nefes bıraktı.

"Oh Tanrım, geceyi atlatabileceğimizi düşünmüyordum. Birinin senin garip davrandığını fark edeceğinden emindim."

"Üzgünüm, nasıl davranacağımı bilemedim." dedi Harry, işleri neredeyse batırdığı için samimi bir şekilde üzüntü duyarak.

"Hayır, hayır, sorun yok. İyi iş çıkardın, sadece 'Profesör' gibi laflara dikkat et." Damien cevapladı.

Harry yanlışlıkla ağzından kaçırdığı olaya yüzünün kızardığını hissedebiliyordu. İyice utandırılmadan önce başını eğdi.

"O neydi, cidden? Aylak Amca senin dünyanda Profesör mü?" Damiens ordu, diğer çocuğun kızardığını fark etmeyerek.

"Üçüncü sınıfımda Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma öğretiyordu. Ondan sonra ayrılmak zorunda kaldı çünkü herkes kurtadam olduğunu öğrendi." Harry cevapladı, hala sırrı ortaya çıkaran Snape'e karşı nahoş duygular hissederek.

Damien kafası karışmış göründü.

"Niye önemli ki bu?" sordu.

"Dürüst olmak gerekirse bilmiyorum. Remus çoğu ebeveynin dolunay zamanı saldırırsa diye çocuklarına öğretmesine itiraz edeceklerini söyledi. Gelen en iyi profesördü ama onun, yani, onun durumu yüzünden istifa etmeye zorlandı." Harry başını kaldırıp Damien'a baktı. "Yani, bu dünyada bir Seherbaz?"

Damien başını salladı.

"Babam ve Siri Amca'yla aynı zamanda katıldı. Hogwarts'dan mezun olduklarından beri birlikte çalışıyorlar."

Harry buna gülümsedi. Bu dünyada Çapulcuların birlikte kaldığını bilmek güzeldi, Peter hariç elbette. Düşünce Harry'e Peter'ın ayrılışına ne sebep olduğunu öğrenmediğini hatırlattı. Kalış süresi içerisinde öğrenmeliydi.

"Ee, şimdi Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma hocanız kim?" Damien sordu, yatakta Harry'nin karşısına oturarak.

Harry başını salladı.

"Bilmiyorum. Her sene yeni biri geliyor ama kimse bir seneden fazla dayanmadı." cevapladı.

Damien'ın kaşları buna kalktı.

"Gerçekten? O neden?"

"Mutlaka başlarına bir şey geliyor. Bazıları işin lanetli olduğunu düşünüyor. Cidden de öyleymiş gibi görünüyor." dedi Harry bacaklarını yatağa çekip 'diğer ' Harry'nin yatağına daha da rahat yerleşerek.

"Ne gibi?" Damien sordu, merakı uyanarak.

"İşte, ilki Profesör Quirrell'dı. Yeterince iyi bir Profesördü. Tek problemi vardı o da kafasının arkasından Voldemort çıkıyordu."

Damien'ın kaşları saçlarının altında kayboldu ve şok için de kekeledi.

"Ne?!"

"Voldemort vücudunu paylaşıyordu, çünkü kendine ait yoktu." Harry açıkladı. "Söylemeye bile gerek yok, Quirrell fazla uzun dayanmadı. Felsefe Taşı'nı çalmaya uğraşıyordu, Voldemort'un geri gelmesine yardımcı olacak bir taş. Nasıl olduğunu bile bilmiyorum, ama Hermione, Ron ve ben işin içine karıştık ve başaramadan önce Voldemort'u durdurduk. İkinci sınıfta Profesör olarak Gilderoy Lockhart adında bir adam geldi." Harry isim Damien'a tanıdık gelir mi görmek için bekledi. Damien herhangi bir belirti göstermediğinde de devam etti. "Dolandırıcının tekiydi, başkalarının yaptığı işleri üzerine alır sonra da onları obliviate ederdi. O da sene sonunda işten çıkarıldı, çünkü kazayla kendini obliviate etmişti ve kendi adını bile hatırlayamıyordu."

"Oh?" dedi Damien ve Harry ela gözlerinde Profesör için hissettiklerini görebiliyordu.

"Onun için kötü hissetme. Beni ve Ron'u obliviate etmeye çalışıyordu çünkü onu Sırlar Odası'na getirmiştik. Bütün işi kendi yapmış gibi göstermeyi planlıyordu."

Damien'ın ifadesi değişti.

"O zaman hak etmiş." dedi.

Harry başını salladı.

"Evet"

"Nedir bu Sırlar Odası?" Damien sordu merakla.

"Salazar Slytherin tarafından inşa edilmiş bir yer. Yeraltında, Hogwarts'ın içinde. İkinci sınıfımda açılmış ve Ginny oraya kaçırılmıştı. Ron ve ben dışarı çıkmasına yardım etmek için gittik."

Damien ona gözlerini kırptı.

"Sen...sen Ginny'i kurtardın?" sordu zar zor örtülmüş bir kıkırdamayla.

"Evet, neden?" Harry sordu kaşlarını çatarak.

"Yok, hiçbir şey. Lütfen devam et." dedi Damien, iki Harry arasında bazı şeylerin ne kadar benzer olduğunu söylemek istemeyerek.

"Üçüncü sınıf en iyisiydi, Remus geldi ve gerçekten bir şeyler öğrendik. Öğrettikleri Ruh Emiciler bana saldırdığında çok işime yaradı. Remus'un bana öğrettiği Patronus tılsımı hayat kurtardı, hem de sadece benim hayatımı değil." Harry devam etti.

"Patronus tılsımını üçüncü sınıfında öğrendin?" Damien sordu, gözleri kocaman.

"Evet, ama sadece bendim. Ruh Emiciler herkesden çok beni hedef alıyordu o yüzden Remus özel Savunma derslerinde öğretti bana." Harry cevapladı.

"Ve geçen sene? Profesörünüz kimdi?" Damien sordu, Harry'nin heyecan dolu hayatına dalarak.

Ağzını açıp söyleyebilmek Harry'nin birkaç saniyesini aldı. Geçen yıl büyük ihtimalle en kötüsüydü, sonuç olarak Cedric ölmüş ve Voldemort yeniden doğmuştu.

"Geçen yıl, Deli-Göz Moody vardı, ya da şöyle söylemeliyim, Moody olarak kılık değiştirmiş bir Ölüm Yiyen." Harry geçen yıl olanları gözleri büyüdükçe büyüyen bir Damien'a anlattı, Bartemis Crouch'un nasıl çok özlü iksir kullanarak herkesi Seherbaz Moody olduğuna inandırdığının üzerinden geçti. Turnuvayı nasıl geçmesine yardım ettiğini anlattı, ki dosdoğru Voldemort'a gönderilsin.

Sonu geldiğinde Damien'ın nutku tutulmuştu. Ne söylemesi gerektiğini merak ederek ağzını birkaç kere açtı kapadı. Sonunda konuşmayı becerdi.

"Merlin, Harry! Hogwarts'da başına epey bir şey gelmiş."

Harry diğer çocuğa pişmanlık dolu bir ifadeyle baktı.

"Mutlulukla değiştirirdim. Huzurlu bir hayat için her şeyi yapardım. Voldemort'suz ve canını tehlikeye atmayan maceraları olan bir hayat. Ailemle yaşayıp normal şeyler yaparak yaşamayı tercih ederdim, bu boyutun Harry'si gibi." ekledi.

Damien tepkisini gizlemek için çabaladı. Son derece kontrollü bir sesle cevapladı.

"Evet, tabii."

xxx

Lily masayı temizlemeyi bitirdi ve aklı başka yerde, bulaşıklara başladı. Aklı Harry'deydi ve ne kadar garip davranıyor olduğunda. İlk başta antrenmandan sonra o ve Damien'ı içeri girerken yakaladığında Harry ona sanki onu hayatında ilk defa görüyormuş gibi bakıyordu. Bir sıkıntısı olduğunu fark etmişti. Gözlerinde yaşlar yakalamıştı ama her zaman olduğu gibi, hiçbir terslik yokmuş gibi davranmıştı. Ve bu akşam yemekte, doğru dürüst bir şey yememişti. Sirius ve Remus'a bakmakla fazla meşguldü ve yüzünde kafası karışık bir ifadeyle Tonks'a bakarken bile yakalamıştı.

Damien da ona bir şeyler hakkında fısıldayıp durmuştu. Anneleri olarak, bir şeyde terslik olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu. Farklı görünüyorlardı. İki oğlunun her zamanki atışmaları bugün yoktu. Onun yerine mesafeli görünüyorlardı. Harry kesinlikle daha sessizdi ve ona gülümseyip duruyordu, sinirbozucuydu.

Lily arkasındaki kapı açılırken başını kaldırıp baktı. Remus'un içeri girdiğini gördü.

"İyi misin, Remus?" sordu gülümseyerek.

"Evet, sana arkadaşlık ederim diye düşündüm." dedi Remus, su ısıtıcıyı açarken.

"Ve bu sırada da herkese çay yaparsın." Lily güldü.

"İyi çay yaparım." dedi Remus sanki bu her yemekten sonra herkese bir bardak çay yapma gibi garip olan bir zevkini açıklarmış gibi.

Lily başını salladı ve işine geri döndü.

"Sorun nedir, Lily?" Remus sordu kupaları çıkarırken.

"Hiçbir şey...büyük olasılıkla." ekledi sessizce. Remus'a baktı ve gözlerindeki endişeyi gördü. "Bilmiyorum sadece ben miyim ama Harry bana biraz farklı göründü."

Lily, Remus ne demek istediğini anlayarak başını salladığında hem rahatlamış hem endişelenmişti.

"Ne demek istediğini biliyorum. Ben de fark ettim." dedi.

"Ettin mi?" Lily sordu.

Remus ona 'Profesör' olayını anlattı.

"...ve biliyorum Damien yalnızca şaka yaptıklarını söyledi ama sorun da o. Harry öyle şeyler hakkında hiç şaka yapmaz. Ve laf ağzından çıktığında Harry'nin yüzünden çekilen rengi görmeliydin. Sırıtmıyordu ya da sarkastik falan değildi. Samimi olarak kelime ağzından kaçtığı için şok olmuştu. Açıklamayı yapması için Damien'a baktı, en garibime giden de o oldu."

"Biliyorum, ben de onu fark ettim. İfadeleri farklı. Sözlerinde alay yok ve sanki, bilmiyorum, daha ufak görünüyor bana. Yalnızca ifadelerinde ve konuşma şeklinde, sanki kendine güvenini kaybetmiş gibi." Lily lafını bitirirken üzüntülüydü.

"Bence aklı hala Rodolphus ve olan her şeyde takılı kaldı. Yani daha yalnızca birkaç hafta oldu. Ve şimdi iki gün içerisinde hepiniz ayrılıyorsunuz, burada yalnız olmaktan büyük olasılıkla pişman olacak. Ruh hallerindeki bu ani değişikliğin sebebi o olmalı." Remus önerdi.

"Bilmiyorum, Remus. Durum o olsa, daha da içine kapanık, mutsuz olmaz mıydı?" Lily sordu.

Remus üzüntüyle Lily'e gülümsedi.

"Sorun da o Lily, bilmiyoruz. Bazen Harry'le yalnızca iki yıl önce tanıştığımızı ve bizimle yalnızca bir yıldır birlikte olduğunu unutuyorum. Onun için neyin normal olduğu neyin olmadığı bilmediğimiz bir şey."

Lily başını salladı, Remus haklıydı. Belki Harry böyle davranıyordu çünkü hepsi Hogwarts'a gidiyordu ve o burada yalnız kalacaktı. Belki Harry ailesindeki her şeyi bu kadar ilgiyle dinliyor, gözlüyordu çünkü onlarla daha çok uzun süre birlikte olmayacağını biliyordu.

Lily bilmiyordu ama, son düşünceleri daha doğru olamazdı.

xxx

Yetişkinler salonda çaylarını içerken, üst katta Harry ve Damien hikayeler paylaşmaya devam ettiler.

"Geçen yıl Savunma dersini babam verdi. Gerçekten sevdi bu işi ve bence öğrencilerin de onu sevdiklerini rahatlıkla söyleyebiliriz. Hogwarts'da epey ünlü, Çapulcu falan o yüzden iyi karşılandı bayağı." Damien güldü.

Harry gülümsedi, babasının Hogwarts'da olması, en sevdiği dersi vermesi, bunlar rahatlatıcı düşüncelerdi.

"Babamdan önce dersi kim veriyordu?" Harry sordu, içinden kelimenin dilinde yuvarlanışını severek.

Damien cevap vermeden önce biraz düşüncelileşti.

"Profesör Snape vardı." cevapladı.

Harry yatakta zıpladı.

"Snape?!" bağırdı.

"Evet" Damien cevapladı sessizce.

"Benim dünyamda, senelerdir bu işin peşinde. Profesör Dumbledore pozisyonu ona vermiyor ama." Harry açıklığa kavuşturdu.

"Eh, bu dünyada, Profesör Snape yıllar boyu Savunma dersini verdi. Epey de iyiydi. Dersinde başarısız olan çok az öğrenci olurdu." Damien ekledi.

"Ee ne oldu ona? Neden ayrıldı?" Harry sordu.

Damien yatakta rahatsızlıkla kıpırdandı.

"O...o öldü, geçen sene."

Harry Snape'i hiç sevmemişti, tek gıdım bile değil. İksir dersindeki zalim sözleri ve ondan açıkça hoşlanmayışı ondan nefret etmesini kolaylaştırıyordu. Öyle bile olsa, yağlı saçlı Profesör'ün ölümü hakkındaki haberler Harry'nin nefesini çekmesine ve kalbinin bir atışı kaçırmasına sebep oldu.

"Oh, bu...bu korkunç." dedi Harry ince bir sesle.

"Evet, Hogwarts'ın en sevilen hocası falan değildi, ama bize yardım etti, ona gerçekten ihtiyacımız olan bir zamanda." Damien casus Ölüm Yiyen'in Harry'i kurtarmak için nasıl hayatını riske ettiğini hatırladı.

"Snape size yardım etti? Babamdan nefret ettiğini zannediyordum, en azından benim dünyamda ediyordu." dedi Harry.

"Babam ve o hiç anlaşamazdı. Hogwarts'dalarken hep kavga ederlermiş. Ama ikisi de Yoldaşlığın bir parçasıydı o yüzden anlaşmayı öğrendiler." Damien açıkladı.

Harry'nin tekrar kafası karışmış gibi göründü.

"Yoldaşlık?"

"Zümrüdü Anka Yoldaşlığı. Biliyorsun ya, Profesör Dumbledore'un Voldemort'a karşı mücadele etmek için kurduğu gizli grup?" dedi Damien, Profesör Dumbledore'un diğer dünyada benzer bir grup kurmadığına inanmayarak.

Harry başını salladı.

"Hiç duymadım." dedi rahatsızlıkla.

İki çocuk birbirlerine rahatsızca baktılar.

"Belki sizin boyutta yoktu." Damien önerdi zayıfça.

Harry başını salladı ama Okul Müdürü'nün öyle bir şeyi kesin yaptığına dair bir hissi vardı. Tam 'Dumbledore'luk bir şeydi.

Sessizlik iki çocuk arasında uzadı gitti. Sonunda konuyu değiştirmek için Harry konuştu.

"Harry ne yapıyor merak ediyorum." dedi, kendi adını o şekilde söylemek garip gelerek.

Damien bir kere başını salladıktan sonra birdenbire ayağa kalkıp cebine uzandı.

"Nasıl unuturum bunu?!" bağırdı cebinden telefonu çıkarırken.

Harry canlandı ve Damien telefonu çıkarırken izledi. Bu ilginç olacaktı. İki dünya arasında böyle bir bağlantı kurulabilirse, mükemmel bir şey olurdu.

Damien yarı heyecanlı yarı gergin bir bakışı Harry'le paylaştıktan sonra telefonundaki 'ara' tuşuna bastı. Telefonu kulağına götürdü ve çalma sesini duyduğunda zafer dolu bir bağırış kopardı. Telefonu eş telefonuna bağlanmaya çalışıyordu ve o da tamamen başka bir dünyadaydı.

\--

Canon Dünya

Harry büyük odayı hoşnutsuz bir ifadeyle gözledi. Her şey ya çiçekli bir desendeydi ya da pembe dantelliydi. Üzerinde çiçekli örtü olan geniş yatağı gözledi ve iğrenerek titredi. Kapının yanındaki iki oldukça korkulu görünen yetişkine bakmak için döndü.

"Tekrar dekore edilmeye ihtiyacı var, ama iş görür." dedi asasını çekmeden önce.

İki kısık nefes çekme duydu ardında ve onlara pis pis sırıttı.

"Sessiz olmanızı tavsiye ederim, ikiniz de dolaba dönmek istemiyorsanız şayet." dalga geçti, iki yetişkinin de yüzlerindeki korku ifadelerinden keyif alıyordu.

Petunia Vernon'a baktı ve obez adam ağzını açtı ama sonra tekrar kapadı. Onun için karşılık vermemek zordu. Bir parçası yeğeninin ona emirler vermesini kabul etmiyordu. Diğer parçası çenesini kapamasını ve hayatının biraz önceki yarım saatini tekrarlamamasını söylüyordu.

Harry odadaki her şeyi değiştirdi, tamamen her şeyi. Duvarlardaki çiçek desenleri derin bir kraliyet mavisine, yatak örtüsü zümrüt yeşiline değişti. Vazolardaki çiçekler büsbütün kaybolurken aynı şekilde balinayı andıran bir çocuğun, bazen Dudley diye de bilinirdi, yirmi kadar çerçeveli fotoğrafı da kayboldu.

Petunia onaylamaz bir ifadeyle ciyakladı ve bir bakış kazandı.

"Söylemek istediğin bir şey mi var, Petunia Teyze?" Harry sordu.

"Bizim odamızı neden alıyorsun? Senin odanın nesi var?" bir cesaret sordu.

"Odadan çok geniş bir dolap olması dışında, bir şeyi yok." Harry cevapladı.

"Buraya bak, ço-Harry" Vernon çabucak düzeltti ve sesini alçalttı. "Anlamak zorundasın. Bizim odamızı alırsan, biz nerede uyuyacağız?" sordu.

"Hmm, bir bakalım." Harry dalga geçti. "Bilmiyorum, umurumda da değil." dedi odasının yeniden dekorasyonunu bitirmek için asasını kaldırmadan önce.

Vernon ve Petunia hala kapının yanında duruyor, 'hoş' görünümlü odaları Harry'nin 'ucube, anormal' yöntemleriyle değiştirilirken dehşet içerisinde izliyorlardı.

"İşte, çok daha iyi." dedi Harry, etrafını gözleyerek.

Dönüp Petunia'ya baktığında biri ölmüş gibi göründüğünü, yüzünden yaşların aktığını gördü.

"Ağlama, Petunia Teyze. Siz bana en başında doğru düzgün bir oda vermiş olsaydınız bunların hiçbiri olmayacaktı. Fakat öyle olmadığı için, şimdi ben istediğim odayı seçiyorum ve ben bu odayı istiyorum." dedi Harry yatağın üzerine atlar ve ipek yatak örtüsünün üzerinde rahatlıkla uzanırken.

"Ne oldu sana? Hiç böyle değildin?" Petunia yüzündeki kötücül sırıtışı görerek hıçkırdı.

Harry ellerini başının arkasına koydu ve ona kocaman sırıttı.

"Harry büyüdü." dedi parmaklarının hareketiyle kapıyı yüzlerine kapatmadan önce.

xxx

Sanki tam Harry kapıyı teyzesiyle eniştesinin yüzüne kapamıştı ki cebindeki telefonun titrediğini hissetti. Büyüsünün işe yaradığını fark ederek gülümsedi. Çabucak telefonu çıkardı ve cevapladı.

Damien'ın sesi diğer uçta yankılandı.

"Alo? Harry, sen misin?"

Harry gülümsedi; başka bir boyutta olan Damien'la konuşuyor olduğuna inanamıyordu.

"Hayır, ben pizza tesliminden. Probleminiz nedir?" Harry sordu, cevap olarak bir kahkaha aldı.

"Buna inanamıyorum! Resmen birbirimizle konuşuyoruz ama iki farklı dünyadayız! Bu nasıl mümkün olur?" Damien'ın heyecanlı sesi sordu.

"Gerçekten bilmek istiyor musun?" Harry sordu.

"Hayır, pek sayılmaz." Damien cevapladı.

Harry rahat yatağında, bir eli başının arkasında diğer eli telefonu kulağında tutarak yattı.

"Nasıl gitti? Her şey sorunsuz gitti mi?" Harry sordu.

"Evet, iyiydi. Kimse şüpheli falan değil." Damien cevap verdi.

"İyi" Harry karşılık verdi. Diğer Harry için gerçekten her şeyin sorunsuz gitmesini istiyordu. Hak ediyordu.

"Ee, Harry. Diğer Harry her şeyin Petunia Teyze ve Vernon Enişte'yle iyi gidip gitmediğini soruyor." Damien sordu, kendi sesinde de merakla.

Harry tekrar gülümsedi.

"Başlarına ne geldiğini anlayamadılar. Bayağı bayağı!" Harry güldü.

"Harry, ne yaptın? Yaptığın şey..."

"Rahatla, Damy. Hala nefes alıyorlar, ona şükret." Harry dalga geçti.

"Harry, o annemin kardeşi!" dedi Damien, kulağa dehşete düşmüş gelerek.

"Biliyorum, ama o bunu unutmuş olabilir gibi görünüyor. Ben sadece hatırlattım." Harry basitçe belirtti.

"Davranışından şüphe duymadılar mı? Ya da daha da iyisi, görünüşünden?" Damien sordu.

"Yaptığım bir iksir yüzünden olduğunu söyledim onlara. En iyisinin bu olacağını düşündüm ne de olsa iki gün içinde tekrar değiştiğimizde, Harry onlara yalnızca iksirin etkisinin geçtiğini söyleyebilir."

Harry daha fazla bir şey söyleyemeden önce, penceredeki bir çarpma sesi dikkatini dağıttı. Geniş pencereye baktı ve inanılmaz güzellikte kar beyazı bir baykuşun pencere kenarında oturuyor ona ötüyor olduğunu gördü.

"Bir dakika, Damy." dedi Harry yataktan kalkıp pencereye giderken.

Pencereyi açtı ve baykuşun içeri atlamasına izin verdi. Bacağına bağlı bir mektup vardı ama baykuş bacağını ona uzatmıyordu. Kuş ona bakarken gözlerindeki soru soran ifadeyi görebiliyordu, kar beyazı başını eğmiş ondaki sorunun ne olduğunu çıkarmaya çalışıyordu.

"Damy, Harry'e sorsana baykuşu var mı?"

Harry sorunun Damien tarafından sorulduğunu duyabiliyordu.

"Evet, Harry beyaz bir baykuş olduğunu söylüyor." Damien iletti.

"Adı ne?" Harry sordu, kuşla göz temasını koruyarak.

"Hedwig" Damien cevapladı soruyu tekrarladıktan sonra.

"Peki, dinle Damy, seninle sonra konuşurum. Dikkat et ve kimsenin şüphelenmesine izin verme." Harry talimat verdi.

" 'Damien, dünyayı başka yörüngede döndür!' desen o da olur yani" çıkıştı oyunculukla.

Harry gülerek telefonu kapattı ve dikkatini kuşa çevirdi. Kar beyazı baykuşun kehribar rengi gözleri üzerine sabitlenmişti.

"Hedwig" başladı. "O mektup benim için mi?"

Hedwig öyle bir öttü ki cevap 'hayır!' gibi göründü ve hoplayarak ondan uzaklaştı.

Kuzguni saçlı çocuk kuşun ona 'dik dik bakmasını' izlerken güldü.

"Akıllı bir kuşsun sen, değil mi?" dedi. "Haklısın, mektup kesinlikle benim için değil, ama ben hala Harry Potter'ım o yüzden mektubunu bana teslim etmelisin." dedi Harry usulca mektuba uzanarak.

Hedwig'in kafası karışmış gibi göründü. Harry'e daha dikkatli bakmak için başını eğiyor ve uzattığı elinden hoplayarak uzaklaşıyordu. Harry kuşun önünde duran çocuğun sahibi olmadığını anladığını ama aynı zamanda da, Harry Potter gibi hissettirdiğini biliyordu. Kafasını karıştıran da buydu.

"Sana kendimi açıklayacağımı düşünüyorsan, yanılıyorsun." dedi Harry, bir kuşla konuştuğu için kendine epey bir salak hissederek. "Sadece benim Harry Potter olduğumu bil, yeter. Harry Potter'a gönderilmiş her postanın bana gelmesi gerek, o yüzden mektubu ver!"

Hedwig son bir kere Harry'i inceledikten sonra bacağını uzattı. Harry zarfı çözdü ve kuşu ağırlığından kurtardı.

"İşte, çok kötü değildi, değil mi?" dedi kuşun kafasını nazikçe okşayarak.

Hedwig, Harry onu okşamayı bırakana kadar bekledikten sonra yürüyüp sertçe parmağını ısırdı.

"Ovvv! Lanet olası kuş!" Harry bağırdı kanlı parmağını ondan çekerken.

Hedwig kalktı ve pencereden ona öterek uçup gitti. Harry başını salladı, hareketi açık bir şekilde anlaşılıyordu. Onun Harry'si olmadığını biliyordu ama sihirli kuş aurasını hissedebildiği için onun Harry Potter olduğunu biliyordu ve postayı ona teslim edecekti, ama bundan memnun değildi ve bunu onu ısırarak göstermişti.

Harry isminin düzgün bir el yazısıyla yazılmış olduğunu gördü ve zarfı açmadan önce Hermione'den olduğunu biliyordu. Diğer Harry ona ve Damien'a, Ron ve Hermione'nin en iyi arkadaşları olduğunu söylemişti.

Harry yatağında geriye yaslandı ve bu dünyanın Hermione'sinin söylecek neyi olduğunu merak ederek mektubu açtı.

xxx

"Söylüyorum sana, o Harry değil!"

"Vernon! Şşşt, duyacak seni!"

Vernon devasa omuzlarını kapatarak 'taklitçi'yi ona dik dik bakarken görme korkusuyla ardına baktı. Ardında kimsenin olmadığını görünce rahatladı. Mutfakta sadece o ve Petunia vardı. Dudley, Harry onu duvardan serbest bırakır bırakmaz evden fırlayıp kaçmıştı. Hala geri gelmemişti.

"Petunia, canım, üst kattaki çocuğun Harry olmadığını göremiyor musun? Bizimle asla öyle konuşup o yaptığını yapamazdı! O kadar cesareti yok!" dedi Vernon, o korkunç dolabın içinde olmanın hatırasına titreyerek.

"Vernon, o Harry. Ne söylediğini biliyorsun, o ...o şeyi, o iksiri yapmış! Besbelli onu değiştirdi, hem görünüşünü hem davranışını." dedi Petunia, lekesiz tavayı deliler gibi kazıyarak. Vernon masada oturuyor, alçak sesle onunla konuşuyordu.

"Nasıl emin olabiliyorsun?" Vernon sordu, böcek gözleri sıska karısının üzerinde.

Petunia kazımayı bıraktı ve kocasına doğruyu söyleyip söylememeyi düşündü. Aradan çıkarmaya karar verdi.

"Kapımıza bırakıldığı gece. Onunla gelen mektupta onun ve bizim güvenliğimizden emin olmak için 'önlemler'in alındığı söyleniyordu. Bu 'önlemler'in ne olduğunu iyi biliyorum ben, açık bir şekilde anlatılmıştı. Onu güvende tutacak ve birisi Harry'i rızası olmadan buradan alacak veya biri yerine geçecek olursa, alarmlar çalışacak ve o, o insanlar gelecek, onu burada bırakanlar. Üst kattaki çocuk Harry değilse, buraya adımını atabileceğinden bile şüpheliyim."

Vernon'ın gözleri korku ve iğrenme ile açılmıştı. Mutfağın etrafına bakındı, duvarları sanki iğrenç bir hastalıkla enfekte olmuşlar gibi gözledi.

"Neden bu mektuptan hiç bahsetmedin?" Vernon sordu.

"Çocuğun gelmesinden zaten yeterince mutsuzdun. Bir de ben ekleme yapmak istemedim." dedi Petunia üzüntüyle.

Vernon mektupla ilgili şu an yapabileceği çok bir şey olmadığını biliyordu. Petunia'ya kızmak anlamsızdı.

"Önemli değil, tatlım. Şimdi onun hakkında yapılabilecek hiçbir şey yok." dedi ona.

Petunia gözyaşları akmasın diye burnunu çekti ve zavalı tavayı kazımaya devam etti.

"Şimdi ne yapmalıyız?" Vernon sordu, agresif gençle başka bir ay daha geçirme düşüncesine umutsuzluk duyarak.

"Her şey sırayla" Petunia cevapladı ellerini kurulayarak, at gibi yüzünde kararlı bir ifade vardı.

"Önce nerede uyuyacağımızı bulmamız gerekiyor."

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazarın (Kurinoone'ın) Notu: Bölümler AU dünyamdaki Canon Harry ile başlayacak. Canon dünyadaki benim Harry'mse ardından gelecek.


	5. Problemler

5\. Bölüm - Problemler

AU Dünyası

Lily ve James aynı anda uyandılar ve ilk birkaç dakika boyunca neden olduğunu anlayamadılar. James genelde uyandırması imkansız biriydi ve yataktan yalnızca ancak tamamen zorunda olduğunda çıkardı. Ama bugün Lily'le aynı anda kalkmıştı. Birbirlerine şaşkın ifadelerle baktılar. Sonra alt kattan birinin kısık sesisini duydular. Lily 'Damien' diye mırıldandı ve gözlerinden uykuyu sildi. Yanında duran saate baktı ve normalden yalnızca yarım saat civarında daha geç olduğunu fark etti. Damien'ın uyanık olduğunu ve kahvaltı arandığını varsaydı. Kendi başına bırakılsa yaratacağı dağınıklığı düşünerek aceleyle yataktan çktı.

James de Lily de kalkıp yaz tatillerinin son günü için hazırlandılar. Yarın Hogwarts'a geri dönüyorlardı. Harry'nin tek başına ne yapacağını tartışmamışlardı, bir o bir bu oluyor derken fırsat bulamamışlardı, ama zaten o konuşmanın ne faydası dokunacağını da biliyorlardı. Harry on sekiz yaşında bir çocuktan çok daha yetişkindi. Kendi kararını kendi verir ve hiç şüphesiz ona bağlı kalırdı.

James ve Lily oldukça uykulu görünen bir Damien'ın da alt kata doğru yöneldiğini gördüklerinde aşağı iniyorlardı. Lily onları uyandıranın Damien olmadığını görünce şaşırdı. Ama o zaman bu mutfakta olanın Harry olduğu anlamına geliyordu.

Lily, peşinde James ve Damien'la, mutfak kapısını açtı ve içerideki görüntü karşısında şok içinde olduğu yerde kalakaldı.

Harry, çoktan giyinmişti ve kahvaltı hazırlıyordu. Görüntü Damien'ın gözlerinden bütün uykuyu alıp götürdü. Ağzı şok içinde açık, bakakaldı. Lily ve James'in de nutku tutulmuştu. Harry asla kahvaltı hazırlamazdı, o zaman bu neydi?

"Harry?" Lily konuştu.

Harry başını sekiz kocaman sosis hazırladığı ocaktan kaldırdı ve ailesine gülümsedi. 'Bak işte yine' Lily düşündü oğlunun yüzündeki garip gülümsemeyi görürken. Çok tatlı bir gülümsemeydi, ama her zamanki gülümsemelerinden çok farklıydı.

"Günaydın!" Harry neşeyle karşıladı, yarattığı şokun farkında olmadan.

"Ne...ne yapıyorsun?" James sordu, masadaki tost ekmeklerini ve çoktan yerleştirilmiş tabakları gözleyerek.

"Kahvaltı hazırlıyorum." Harry cevapladı.

Damien içinde olduğu şoktan çıkarak Harry'e neredeyse koştu.

"Harry, sen asla kahvaltı hazırlamazdın." dedi, ona onun anlayacağı bir panik bakışı atarken 'asla'nın üzerine basarak.

Harry bir saniyeliğine afallamış göründükten sonra kendini toparladı.

"Biliyorum, sadece hepiniz Hogwarts'a gitmeden önce benim hazırladığım bir kahvaltı yapsak güzel olur diye düşündüm."

Lily duyduğu şey üzerine bir şeyin kalbini çekiştirdiğini hissetti. James'le şaşkın bir bakış paylaştı. Bu Harry'den asla duymayı beklediği bir şey değildi. Son birkaç haftadır, sanki yokluklarını fark etmeyecekmiş gibi davranıyordu ve şimdi de onlar için özel bir çaba gösteriyordu.

"Gerek yoktu, Harry." Lily boğazındaki düğümün ardından söylemeyi becerdi.

"Büyük bir şey değil, sadece kahvaltı." Harry cevapladı, sesine bir parça utangaçlık kaçarak.

Harry ailesini yerlerine buyur ettikten sonra yiyeceklerin kalanını masaya getirdi. Lily her şeyin ne kadar iyi pişirilmiş olduğuna ve pişirdikten sonra mutfağı ne kadar toplu bırakmayı becerdiğine oldukça hoşnut bir şekilde şaşırdı. Bunun da Voldemort yüzünden olup olmadığını merak etti. Harry'nin çocukluğundan gördüğü son dehşet dolu hatırayı hatırladı; dört yaşında akşam yemeği yapması beklenilen o çocuğu. Gördükleri gözlerinin yanmasına sebep oldu, belli etmeden sildi.

"Bunlar çok iyi." dedi, boğazını temizleyerek. "Bu kadar iyi bir aşçı olduğunu bilseydim, bütün yemeklerde yardımını isterdim."

Harry iltifata yalnızca gülümsedi ve başını eğdi. James sosisleri götürmekle fazla meşguldü. Harry'e baş parmağını kaldırdıktan sonra yemeğe geri döndü. Damien doğru dürüst bir şey yemiyordu. Midesinin dibi düşmüş gibi hissediyordu ve kendini bir şeyler yemeye zorlayamıyordu.

Kahvaltı biter bitmez, Damien Harry'i yakaladı ve üst kata çıktı.

"Neye oynuyorsun sen?" dik dik bakarsak sordu, odanın güvenliğine adım atar atmaz.

"Ne?" Harry sordu anlamayarak.

"Yakalanmak mı istiyorsun? Öyle bir dolap çevirmenin sebebi o muydu?" Damien sordu kızgınlıkla. "Harry asla kahvaltı yapmaz, asla! Hiçbir ev işine yardım etmez. Çok kolay açığa çıkabilirdin çok!"

Harry şaşırmış göründü ama sakinlikle cevapladı.

"E, yardım etmeli. Bütün yemekleri annemin yapması haksızlık."

Damien Harry'e bakakaldı.

"Olay o değil!" çıkıştı.

"Bak, özür dilerim ama annem için bir şey yapmak istedim, senin annen için." Damien'ın yüzündeki ifade üzerine düzeltti. "Bu gece kendi dünyama geri döneceğim ve ben sadece...ben sadece güzel bir şey yapmak istedim."

Damien bununla yumuşadı.

"Anlıyorum ama önce bana danışman gerekirdi. Diğer Harry'nin asla yapmayacağı bir şey yapamazsın, bu yalnızca babamla annemin senin Harry olmadığın yönünde şüphe duymalarına sebep olur, sen Harry olsan da onların Harry'si değilsin. Anlatabiliyor muyum?" Damien sordu, kendinin kafası karışmış görünerek.

"Şöyle böyle" Harry cevapladı ama ufak çocuğa sırıtarak onu da gülümsetti.

"Bu gece tamam mısın?" Damien sordu alt kata inerlerken. Harry gerilirmiş gibi göründü ve başını tek hareketle salladı. "Herkes yatağa gittikten sonra odana gelirim." Damien onay için söyledi.

Harry ağırlaşan bir kalple başını salladı. İki gün aileni tanımak için yeterince uzun değildi. Anne babasıyla doğru düzgün konuşmamıştı. Zamanını sessiz bir gözlemci gibi geçirmişti, delice bir susuzlukla etrafındaki insanları gözlemişti. Bu deneyimin kalan hayatı boyunca onunla kalmasını sağlamak zorundaydı. Biraz daha uzun zamanı olmasını umuyordu ama.

Harry ve Damien tam salona girmişlerdi ki şömine yeşile döndü. Uzun bir figür yeşil alevlerden dışarı çıkar ve eldivenli bir elle pelerinini silkelerken izlediler. Uzun sarı saçlarını asil bir zerafetle arkasına attı ve soğuk gri gözleriyle odayı inceledi. Bakışı Harry'nin üzerine düştü ve soluk yüzünü nadir bir gülümseme şereflendirdi.

Harry şok içinde adama bakıyordu. Lucius Malfoy'un şömineden Potter Malikanesi'ne gelip de sanki davet edilmiş gibi önünde duracağını asla hayal etmezdi! Harry önündeki adamın bu dünyanın Lucius Malfoy'u olduğunu biliyordu ama bu onu asasına uzanmaktan alıkoymuyordu. Ancak Damien'ın elini kendininkinin üzerinde, onu durdururken hissettiğinde durdu. Kendi dünyasının Lucius Malfoy'uyla olan hatıraları gözlerinin önünden geçiyordu. Büyük Malfoy'u son kez gördüğünde, Harry Riddle'ın mezartaşına bağlanmış Voldemort tarafından işkence görürken gülüyor ve onunla dalga geçiyordu. Hatıra gözlerinin önünden geçerken öyle şiddetli bir öfke Harry'i doldurdu ki tüm yapabildiği kendini gidip adama saldırmaktan alıkoymaktı.

Harry'nin aklı onu kendi asasına uzanmaktan durdurduktan sonra, Damien'ın Malfoy'a karşı herhangi bir harekette bulunmadığını algıladı. Adama hoş, ama biraz zoraki, bir gülümsemeyle bakıyordu.

Malfoy gelip çocukların önünde durdu ve başını Damien'ın yönünde gergince salladı. Harry konuştuğunu fark etti ama şoka uğramış sistemi kelimelerin anlamını ayırt edemiyordu. Kendini dinlemeye zorladı.

"...seni evde bulmayı umuyordum. Bu günlerde seni nerede arayacağımdan emin değilim."

Harry ani bir darbeyle fark etti ki Malfoy onunla medeni bir şekilde konuşuyordu ve her zamanki kendini beğenmiş sırıtışından eser yoktu. Ona gülümsüyordu, neredeyse Sirius'un ona gülümsediği gibi, bir amca ya da babacan biri gibi. Bu Harry'nin en fena şekilde tepki vermesine sebep oldu.

Kaşlarını çatarak bir adım geriye attı. Kendini asasına uzanmaktan alıkoymak adına kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu. Bu dünyada bir Ölüm Yiyen olsa Damien'ın anne babasına seslenmiş olacağını düşünerek Lucius'un ona zarar vermeyeceği çıkarımını yaptı. Ama bu Harry'i yine de adamdan nefret etmekten alıkoymadı.

"Ne istiyorsun?" Harry tükürür gibi söyledi buz gibi.

Lucius afalladı. Neden onunla bu şekilde konuşacağını çıkarmaya çalışarak Harry'e bakakaldı. Onunla bu kadar soğuk konuşmasına sebep olacak ne yapmıştı son zamanlarda?

Damien Harry'nin kolunu çekiştirdi ama Harry onu bilmezden geldi, büyük Malfoy'a olan nefreti tek kelime işitmemesine sebep oluyordu.

Lucius boğazını temizledi.

"Draco'dan son birkaç gündür onu ziyarete gitmediğin bilgisini aldım. Ben hastaneye gidiyordum sen de benimle gelir misin sormak istedim."

Harry tamamen kayıplardaydı. Ne oluyordu? Neden Draco Harry'nin son zamanlarda onunla buluşmamasından rahatsızdı? Bu boyutta arkadaş olamazlardı, değil mi? Hayır, bu doğru olamazdı. Hastaneye gittiğini mi söylenmişti? Draco hasta ya da yaralı mıydı? Harry cevap verecek kadar kafasını temizleyemedi ama Damien çoktan konuşmanın kontrolünü eline alıyordu.

"Harry tam bize yardım ediyordu, hepimiz Hogwarts'a gidiyoruz ya. Eminim Draco'yu sonra ziyaret eder, belki yarın?" dedi Damien, Harry'e bakıp ona katılmasını isteyerek.

Lucius karşılığı için Harry'e baktı.

"Draco seni görmeyi bekliyordu. Bugün gelebilirsen..." Lucius sonunu getirmedi.

"Bugün gelemem. Damien'ın da söylediği gibi, meşgulüm. Zamanım yok." Harry cevapladı, ne olduğuna dair köküne kadar kafası karışarak.

Lucius'un yüzü daha da renk kaybetti ve Harry gözlerinde bir incinme yakaladığından emindi. Umursamazlık maskesinin arkasına sakladı ve Harry'den başka tarafa baktı. Cübbelerini silkeledi ve ardındaki şömineye baktı.

"Peki o zaman, ben gitsem iyi olur. Şömineye yürüdü ve yeşil alevler hortumunda gözden kayboldu.

O gider gitmez, Damien Harry'e döndü.

"Ne cehennem yapıyorsun?! Onunla niye öyle konuştun?!"

"Benim dünyamda bir Ölüm Yiyen ve Voldemort'un bana işkence ettiği gece onunlaydı." Harry açıkladı alçak sesle.

"Ama o senin dünyandaydı. İnsanların senin dünyanla aynı olduklarını öylece varsayamazsın. Bak mesela burada Harry Lucius'a çok yakındır. Onunla konuşma şeklin doğru değildi." dedi Damien, abisinin olay hakkında ne söyleyeceğini düşünerek. Lucius'un bu dünyada da bir Ölüm Yiyen olup olmadığına dair bir şey söylemekten ustalıkla kaçındı. Bütün hakikati söylemeden bunu açıklamak fazla zor olurdu.

Harry'nin şok olduğunu söylemek az gelirdi. Kaşları saçları altında kaybolup gitti ve şokla boğuk bir sesle konuştu

"O bir arkadaş?! Bu nasıl mümkün olur?" sordu.

"Bunun bir önemi yok." Damien konuyu dağıttı. Tepkisinin Harry'i nasıl sinir ettiğini gördü ama söylediğiyle de mücadele etmedi. Onun yerine dikkatini diğer bir zor konuya odakladı, Draco.

"Draco'yla olan neydi? Lucius neden Harry'nin onu ziyaret etmesini istedi? Ve neden hastanede?"

Damien rahatsızlıkla kıpırdandı. Fazla bir şey açığa çıkarmadan bunu nasıl cevaplayacaktı?

"Draco...o Harry'nin en iyi arkadaşı." cevap verdi.

Harry'nin tepkisi paha biçilmezdi. Damien'a bakakaldı, gözleri kocaman ve yuvarlaktı. Çok yüksek sesli, kulağa 'ne' gibi gelen bir kelime çocuğa bakarken ondan kaçtı, sanki başka bir kafası daha çıkmış gibiydi.

Damien sırıtmamaya çalıştı ama Harry şok içinde donakalmış gibi görünürken beceremedi. Sonunda boğazını temizleyip sordu,

"Nasıl...? Ne...? Ne zaman bu...? Nasıl oldu bu?"

Damien kahkaha attı, Harry'nin kaşlarını çatmasına sebep oldu.

"Nesi komik bunun?" Harry sordu poflayarak.

"Pardon, tepkine bakılacak olursa, senin dünyandaki Draco Malfoy'dan pek hoşnut değilsin." Damien sordu, zar zor gizlenmiş bir keyifle.

"Ondan nefret ediyorum, ama büyük ihtimalle onun benden nefret ettiği kadar değil. Birinci sınıftan beri kavga ediyoruz. Asla benim, alternatif formum bile olsa, Draco Malfoy gibi biriyle arkadaş olabileceğime inanamıyorum!" dedi Harry rahatsızlıkla.

Damien otururken omuzlarını silkti.

"Yani, onunla arkadaşsınız, ve sadece arkadaş değilsiniz, en iyi arkadaşlarsınız. Çocukluktan beri berabersiniz. Harry kimseye Draco'ya güvendiği kadar güvenmez." Damien denedi ama son şeyi söylerken sesindeki acı tonu saklayamadı.

Harry fark etti ve Damien'ın karşısına oturdu.

"Bundan mutlu olmadığını söyleyebiliyorum." dedi.

Damien tekrar omuzlarını silkti ama bu kez göstermeye çalıştığı kadar kaygısız değildi.

"Sadece...Draco'yla pek anlaştığım söylenemez. Bazen Harry'nin tek kardeşi olarak, bir şey olduğunda Draco'nun yardımına dayandığı kadar benimkine dayanmayışı sinirimi bozuyor. Anlıyorum ama bu daha kolaylaştırmıyor."

Harry anlayarak başını salladı.

"Draco hangi binadaydı?" Harry sordu, 'kibirli ve kendinden başkasını düşünmeyen' Malfoy'la nasıl arkadaş olabileceğini anlamak isteyerek.

"Slytherin" Damien cevapladı.

Harry endişeli göründü.

"Ve Harry?" sordu tereddütle.

Damien pis pis sırıttı.

"Sence hangi binadadır?" sordu.

Harry seçmen şapkanın onu Slytherin'e koymayı düşündüğünü biliyordu. Gryffindor'a yerleştirilmesinin sebebi kendi yalvarmasıydı. Ama peki ya bu Harry? Belki o seçmen şapkadan onu Gryffindor'a koymasını istememişti. Belki Slytherin binasına yerleştirilmişti. Slytherin pislik, Malfoy'la olan arkadaşlığını bu açıklardı.

"Bana Slytherin olmadığını söyle?" Harry yalvardı.

Damien'ın pis sırıtışı yüzünden düştü. Bunu söyleyemezdi çünkü bir anlamda, Harry bir Slytherin'di. Voldemort'un varisi olan işaretlenmişti, Slytherin'in neslinden son kişi. Bu onu bir Slytherin yapıyordu. Damien boğazını temizledi.

"Gryffindor'daydı."

Harry rahat bir nefes bıraktı.

"Oh Tanrım, az kalsın yediriyordun bana." güldü. Birkaç saniye sonra Harry sordu, "Yani Draco da bu eğitime gitti o zaman?"

Damien kafası karışarak ona baktı. Neden bahsettiğine dair hiçbir fikri yoktu.

"Eğitim?"

"Evet, hani Harry'nin daha ufakken gönderildiği eğitim? Bana söylediğin?"

Damien yalanını hatırladı.

"Oh, evet, pardon." Damien cevapladı.

"Harry ve Draco'nun çocukluklarından beri arkadaş olduğunu söyledin. Hogwarts'da farklı binalardalarsa, o zaman ondan önce arkadaş olmuş olmalılar. Yani aynı eğitim grubu içindelerdi?" Harry sordu.

Damien başka türlü nasıl cevaplayacağını bilmiyordu.

"Evet, evet aynı gruptalardı."

Harry bunu düşündü ve sonra başını salladı.

"Garip bir dünya burası; Malfoylar Ölüm Yiyen değiller ve Draco Malfoy ve Harry Potter en iyi arkadaşlar. Bundan başka bir şey daha garip olabilir mi?" güldü.

Damien ona gülümsedi ama Harry'i nefesinin altından cevapladı.

'Bir bilsen!'

xxx

Harry günün kalanını ebeveynleriyle geçirdi. Damien etrafta dolanıyordu, nasıl gittiğini gözlüyordu ve Harry normalin dışında herhangi bir şey yaparsa diye atlamaya hazırdı. Ama her şey Harry için sorunsuz gitti.

Lily'e öğle yemeği hazırlarken yardım etti ve onunla yemek yapmanın her saniyesinden zevk aldı. Annesinin konuşma şeklini seviyordu; sesi kızkardeşininkinden çok daha tatlıydı. Petunia Teyze'nin her zaman Harry'e tıslayıp duran cırıldayan bir sesi vardı. Ama Lil'nin mükemmel tatlı bir sesi vardı. Sözleri nazik ve iyi niyetliydi. Çok gülümsüyordu. Harry en çok bunu sevdi, gülümsemesini.

Öğle yemeğinden sonra James'le vakit geçirdi. Çabucak James'in hiçbir hayal ettiği baba gibi olmadığını fark etti. Katı değildi ve ona ya da Damien'a bağırıp azarlamıyordu. Rahattı ve daha çok bir arkadaş gibiydi. Çok gülüyordu; Harry kahkahasının bulaşıcı olduğunu öğrendi. Gülmeye başladıysa, herkes katılırdı. James Harry'nin dilediği her şeydi, özellikle de Vernon Amca'nın ona dişlerini sıktığı ya da en saçmasapan sebeplerden kontrolsüzce ona bağırdığı zamanlarda. O zamanlarda, Harry babasının onunla olmasını dilemişti.

Bahçeye doğru dolandı ve Quidditch sahasını fark etti. Babasının arka bahçede bir sahası olacağını tahmin etmiş olması gerekirdi. Sahaya doğru yürüdü ve Quidditch malzemelerini bulunduran iki buçuk metre yükseklikte bir taşın üzerine oturdu. Kalbinde bir ağrıyla günbatımını izleyerek sessizlik içinde oturdu. Birkaç kısa saat içerisinde kendi dünyasına geri dönüyordu. İki gün bitmişti ve akşam yemeğinden kısa bir süre sonra, James ve Lily uykuya daldığında, o ve Damien geri gitmek için pusulayı kullanacaktı. Harry geldiğinde geri dönmesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Buraya ait değildi. Kendi dünyasına aitti, nefret edildiği ve görmezden gelindiği Privet Drive'a aitti, Voldemort geri geldi demesine inanmayan dünyaya aitti, Karanlık Lord'un onu eline geçirmeyi beklediği dünyaya aitti ve Harry biliyordu ki onunla bir daha yüz yüze gelirse, sağ çıkmayacaktı.

Harry iç geçirdi ve gökyüzü güneşin batmasıyla pembeye dönerken izledi. Burada kalmak için neler vermezdi? Anne babasının olduğu bir dünyada, mutlu ve başarılı bir Sirius'un olduğu dünyada, Voldemort'un düşürülmüş olduğu bir dünyada. Harry hala nasıl ve kim tarafından düşürüldüğünü bilmiyordu. Yeni dünyasını ve ailesini gözlemekle o kadar meşguldü ki tamamen unutmuştu.

Harry bu düşüncelerde kaybolmuştu ve bu yüzden arkasından ona yaklaşan ayak seslerini duymadı. Ancak iki elin göğsüne inip arkasından ona sarıldığını hissettiğinde birinin ardında olduğunu fark etti. Harry tepki verme fırsatı bulamadan önce tanıdık bir sesin kulağına fısıldadığını duydu.

"Beni düşünüyordun, umuyorum ki"

Harry kimin ona sarıldığını görmek için hızlıca döndü. İlk fark ettiği şey kızıl saçlardı ve sonra en iyi arkadaşının kızkardeşine ait olan yüzü gördü. Ginny'nin gülümseyen yüzü onu karşıladı ve Harry şaşkınlık içinde bağırdıktan sonra şokla oturduğu taştan kaydı. Yan tarafına, yüzüstü zemine düştü.

"Oh! Harry! İyi misin?" Ginny sordu Harry kollarından serin çimlerin üzerine düşerken.

Harry aceleyle kendini kaldırdı ve öyle bir şey olmamış gibi görünmeye çalıştı.

"Evet, evet...iyiyim ben, sadece...şaşırttın beni." demeyi becerdi.

Ginny eğlenmiş gülümsemesini saklamak için mücadele etti. Bu Harry'nin dikkatsiz olduğunu ilk defa görüşüydü. İyi refleksleri olduğunu biliyordu ve genellikle hiçbir şey üzerinde dengesini kaybetmezdi. Ama bugün düşüşünü kapatmaya çalışırken çok tatlı görünüyordu.

"Korkuttuğum için özür dilerim. Sana sürpriz yaparım diye düşünmüştüm." kıkırdadı.

Harry ona gözlerini dikmemeye çalışıyordu. Bu Ginny besbelli onun hatırladığı Ginny'den daha büyüktü. Bu Ginny üç yaş büyüktü, on yedi yaşındaydı ve onun dünyasındaki Ginny daha on dört yaşındaydı.

"Ne, ee, ne yapıyorsun burada?" Harry sordu, neden yalnız olduğunu merak ederek.

"Seni görmeye geldim. Düşündüm ki yarından sonra, seni Noel'e kadar tekrar görmeyeceğim ve o kadar uzun süre uzakta olma düşüncesine katlanamıyorum." Ginny konuşurken Harry'e yaklaştı, Harry birkaç adım geriye attı. Ne oluyordu? Neden Ginny Harry'i görmek istiyordu?

"Oh, ee, evet bu doğru." dedi Harry ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek.

Ginny durdu ve Harry'e baktı.

"Neyin var senin bugün?" sordu, alışılmadık gerginliğini fark ederek.

"Hmm, hiçbir şey. Hiçbir şeyim yok, neden?" Harry cevapladı.

Ginny ona Harry'nin bu dünyanın Harry'si olmadığını fark edeceğinden emin olduğu bir şekilde bakıyordu. Ona doğru yürüdü, güzel yüzünde düşüncel bir ifade vardı. Harry ona gülümsedi ve gerilmemeyi denedi. Ginny kollarını göğsüne dolar, ona yakınlaşırken kasıldı.

"İyi misin?" sordu endişeyle.

"Evet, iyiyim." Harry cevapladı, nefessiz. Ginny'nin bu dünyanın Harry'siyle arkadaştan fazlası olduğundan şüphe etmişti. Kızın sözleri ve hareketleri kesinlikle bu yöndeydi. Şimdi emindi.

Ginny, Harry'nin sarıldığındaki rahatsızlığını hissederek çekildi. Harry'nin ondan uzaklaşıyor olmasına biraz incinmiş göründü.

"Seni gerçekten özleyeceğim, Harry." dedi fısıltıyla.

"Ah, evet, ben...ben de." Harry kekeledi.

Ginny ona baktı, gözleri onunkilere kilitlendi. Dikkatle onu gözledi.

Harry ona bakış şeklinden hoşlanmayarak yutkundu. O bakışın her tarafında şüphe yazılıydı.

xxx

Damien tam Harry'e yemeğin hazır olduğunu seslenmek için dışarı çıkıyordu. Kapıyı açtığında Harry ve Ginny'nin eve doğru geldiğini gördü. Damien, Ginny'i görünce kalakaldı. Ne zaman buraya gelmişti?

Damien ikisinin hızlıca yürüdüklerini ve aralarında tek kelime geçmediğini fark etti. Bunun iyi bir şey olup olmadığından emin değildi.

"Ginny! Hey, ne zaman geldin buraya?" Damien sordu ikili içeri girerken.

"Birkaç dakika önce. Profesör, yani Mrs Potter, Harry'nin dışarıda olduğunu söyledi ben de önce onu görmeye gittim." açıkladı.

"Oh" Damien ifadesinden ne olduğunu okuyabilir mi diye Harry'e baktı. Ancak Harry ona bakmıyordu.

O an, Lily mutfaktan çıktı.

"İşte, buradasınız. Ben de herkesin nerede olduğunu merak ediyordum. Ginny, akşam yemeğine kalıyor musun?" sordu.

"Hayır teşekkürler, Mrs Potter. Annem evde bekliyor." Ginny cevapladı.

"Oh, peki o zaman." dedi Lily ve tekrar mutfağa kayboldu.

"Peki, seni yarın görürüm, Damy." dedi Ginny.

"Tamam, görüşürüz." Damien cevapladı.

'Çift'i yalnız bırakmak için birkaç adım uzaklaştı. Ama uzağa falan gittiği yoktu. Ginny Harry'e döndü.

"Temasta kal mümkünse." dedi ona tekrar sarılmadan önce. Öpmek için eğildi ama Harry yüzünü çevirerek öpücüğün dudaklarına değil yanağına gelmesini sağladı. Çaktırmadan izleyen Damien gözlerini örtüp inledi. Abisi geri geldiğinde Ginny'le bazı büyük hasar kontrolü yapmak zorunda kalacaktı. Ginny geri çekildi ve Harry'nin kasıtlı hareketine oldukça incinmiş göründü. Vedasını fısıldadı ve şömineyi kullanmak üzere ayrıldı.

"Ginny! Bekle bir saniye." Damien arkasından seslendi. Salonda ona yetişti ve Harry'nin 'soğuk' davranışıyla ne kadar üzüldüğünü gördü.

"Gin, Harry'e aldırma. Bugün babamla büyük bir kavga etti. Babam Harry'i Hogwarts'a getirtmeye çalışıyordu ve Harry onunla büyük bir tartışmaya girdi. Çok iyi bir modda değil bugün. Seninle hiçbir alakası yok." Damien teselli etti.

"Bilmiyorum, Damy. Bugün hiç kendisi gibi değil." dedi mutsuzca.

Damien kolunu patpatladı.

"Yarın geri gelir." dedi sırıtmamaya çalışarak.

xxx

Damien tekrar salona girdiğinde Harry'nin hala onu beklediğini gördü. Ginny biraz önce şömineden ayrılmıştı. Harry yüzünde ne yaptığını bilen utangaç bir sırıtmayla Damien'a çevirdi yüzünü. İlk birkaç dakika kimse konuşmadı, sonra Damien boğazını temizledi.

"Sanırım sana Ginny'den bahsetmeliydim, ha?" sordu, sırıtışı hala yüzünde.

"Yardımcı olabilirdi, evet!" Harry cevap verdi.

Damien kahkaha attı, hemen sonra Harry de ona katıldı. İki çocuk konuşmak için üst kattaki odaya kayboldular.

"Harry'nin Ginny'le çıktığına inanamıyorum." dedi Harry otururlarken. "O Ron'un kızkardeşi! Kızkardeşi! Ron'un bununla bir sorunu olmadığına inanamıyorum!" devam etti, kızıl saçlı arkadaşının o Ginny'le çıkmaya kalksa ona ne yapacağını hayal ederek.

"Ron aslında gayet mutlu." Damien cevapladı. "Ginny uzun bir süre Harry'den hoşlandı diyebiliriz. Harry duygularına karşılık verdiğinde Ron kızkardeşi için mutlu oldu."

Harry tekrar başını salladı.

"Ron'un kızkardeşi, eminim etrafta bir yerde arkadaşının kızkardeşiyle çıkmak hakkında bir kural vardır."

"Hadi ya? Ne diyor peki?" Damien sordu.

"Yapmamanı!" Harry cevapladı.

Damien candan bir kahkaha attı buna. Bu Harry'i özleyecekti. Oldukça komikti kendisi.

"Yani, senin ona olan davranış şeklinden sonra, eminim Harry'nin telafi etmek için çok şey yapması gerekecek." dedi Damien.

Harry dehşet içinde ona baktı.

"Ben hiçbir şey yapmadım! Şartları düşünecek olursak bence gayet iyi oynadım." pofladı.

Damien ifadesine yine kahkaha attı.

"Sadece dalga geçiyorum senle. Ginny'e babamla başka bir kavga ettiğini, o yüzden ona karşı tuhaf olduğunu söyledim."

"Başka bir kavga?" Harry sordu, kelimeyi hemen yakalayarak.

Damien nefesinin altından lanet okudu, bunu yapmayı bırakması gerekiyordu.

"Biliyorsun işte, saçmasapan şeyler üstüne kavga edersin. Harry bazen babamın bazı şeyler hakkında konuşup durmasına sinir oluyor." Damien açıkladı.

"Ben babamın epey rahat olduğunu düşünmüştüm aslında." Harry yorum yaptı.

"Öyle, sadece, konu Harry ve yaptığı bazı şeylere gelince, babam biraz aşırı korumacı olabiliyor ve bu da Harry'e pek uymuyor." Damien açıklamaya çalıştı.

Harry bunu bir düşündü. Diğer kendini ve nasıl bir kişiliğe sahip olduğunu sorgulamaya başlıyordu. Kendinden çok emin görünmüştü, çok daha güçlüydü ve Harry bütün aldığı eğitimden yola çıkarak sihirsel olarak da çok gelişmiş olduğu varsayımını yaptı. Ebeveynleriyle olan ilişkisi gergin gibi görünüyordu ama. Kardeşiyle harika bir ilişkisi vardı ama annesine ya da babasına yakın değildi. Harry bunun sebebi üzerinde düşündü. Gerçekten de Harry onlardan çok uzun süre boyunca ayrı yaşadığı için mi artık onlara uyum sağlayamıyordu yoksa başka bir şey mi vardı. Harry ona söylenen şeyden şüphe duymaya başladığını hissetti. Bu hikayenin daha fazlası vardı, Damien'ın ona söylediğinden çok daha fazlası.

xxx

Harry gözleri yüksek tavanda, yatağında uzanıyordu. Ailesiyle olan son akşam yemeğinden çok keyif almıştı. İki gün sanki göz açıp kapayana kadar geçmiş gibi hissediyordu. Neye döndüğünü düşünmek bile acı veriyordu. Privet Drive'daki ufacık odası, eniştesiyle teyzesinin yük olduğu hakkındaki keskin lafları, geri döndüğünde hiç şüphesiz Hogwarts'daki herkesten gelecek olan suçlayıcı bakışlar.

Keskin bir tıklatma onu düşüncelerinden hızla çıkardı. Kapı açılır ve Damien içeri girerken kalkıp yatakta oturdu. Elinde altın pusula vardı ve elinden geldiği kadar sessizce odaya giriyordu. Harry çabucak yatağından kalktı ve ayağa kalktı. Bu dünyaya gelirken üzerinde olan kendi kıyafetlerine değişmişti çoktan.

"Hazır mısın?" Damien sordu.

Harry başını salladı, diğer çocuğun soruyu sorarken sesindeki heyecanı fark etti. Değişimin bittiğine besbelli memnundu. Harry anlayabiliyordu, Damien çok baskı altındaydı, gerçeği ebeveynlerinden ve herkesten saklamaya çalışıyordu.

"Tamam, ben de seninle geleceğim." dedi Damien pusulayı kaldırırken.

Alternatif halinin yaşadığı hayat hakkında olabildiğince çok şey zihnine kazımaya çalışarak Harry son bir kez etrafındaki odaya baktı. Gözleri geniş aynanın üzerinden geçti ve durup kendine baktı. Hala diğer Harry gibi görünüyordu. Üzerine yerleştirdiği tılsımın etkisi henüz geçmemişti. Aynaya bakıp da kendi yansımanı görmemek garipti.

Harry her şeyini kontrol etti, gözlükleri, asası ve fotoğraf albümü. Her şeyi yanındaydı.

"Tamam, hazır mısın?" Damien sordu Harry'e dönerek.

"Evet, çalıştır." Harry cevap verdi.

Damien dış halkayı saat yönünde beş kez, iç halkayı saatin tersi yönünde üç kez çevirdi, aynı daha önce yaptığı gibi. Harry eliyle onun boş elini tutarken pusulayı elinde sıkı sıkı tuttu.

"Damien, her şey için teşekkürler." dedi Harry içtenlikle.

"Sorun değil." Damien gülümsedi ona. Pusulayı kaldırdı ve altın rengi ışığın belirmesi için bekledi.

Belirmedi.

Damien gitgide daha ve daha fazla pusulanın hiçbir hareket göstermeyişiyle endişelenerek birkaç saniye daha bekledi. Damien pusulayı salladı ve gözlerini dikip baktı.

Hiçbir şey.

Hiçbir şey yapmıyordu. Hiçbir parıltı, hiçbir ışık yoktu, beş kol kontrolden çıkmış bir şekilde deli gibi dönüyordu, hepsi de kuzeyi gösteriyor ve hareket etmeyi reddediyordu. Damien büyüyen bir dehşet içinde bakakaldı. Harry'nin elini bıraktı ve halkaları başlangıç noktasına döndürdü ve işlemleri tekrarladı. Yine bir şey olmadı. Damien şimdi paniklemeye başlıyordu. Pusulayla oynamaya, herhangi bir tepki almaya çalıştı. Yaptığı hiçbir şey fark yaratmadı.

"Ne oluyor?" Harry sordu, pusulayı gözleyerek.

"Anlamıyorum...çalışmıyor! Yapmam gereken her şeyi yapıyorum! Anlamı...çalışmıyor!" Damien şimdi tam panik modundaydı. Halkaları bir o yöne bir bu yöne çevirdi ve altın pusulaya tepki verdirtmek için her şeyi yaptı. Hiçbir şey olmadı. Tek bir fark yaratmadı.

Damien dönüp Harry'e baktı.

"Oh Merlin! Bu kötü; bu çok, çok kötü!" dedi Damien, sesi alarm halinde çatlayarak.

"Bu şey neden çalışmıyor?" Harry sordu, geri dönmek için bir acelesi olduğu yoktu, sadece merak ediyordu.

"Bilmiyorum! Hiçbir şey yaptıramıyorum!" Damien lanet olası şeyi pencereden dışarı atmak üzereydi, ama kendini alıkoydu. Abisini geri getirebilecek tek şey oydu.

Damien pusulayı Harry'nin yatağına dikkatlice koydu ve telefonunu çıkardı. Zihnen kendini hazırladı. Bu telefon görüşmesi yapmak istemediği bir tanesiydi.

\--

Canon Dünya

Harry telefonunun titreşimlerini hissetti ve neredeyse hemen cevapladı. Beklemediği şey, öbür tarafta paniklemiş bir Damien'dı.

"Harry! Harry! Bir sorun var, pusulayı çalıştıramıyorum, ne olduğunu bilmiyorum, çalışmıyor!"

"Bir dakika, bir dakika, sakinleş." dedi Harry, söylediklerinden bir anlam çıkarmaya çalışarak. Damien'ın titrek bir nefes aldıktan sonra net bir şekilde konuştu.

"Pusulayı kullanmaya çalıştım ama hiçbir şey olmuyor. Halkaları bana gösterdiğin gibi hareket ettirdim ama hiçbir şey olmuyor." Damien söyledi, daha yavaş ama hala bir o kadar panik halinde konuşarak.

Harry'nin kalbi bir atışı kaçırdı.

"Ne demek çalışmıyor? Ne yaptın alete?" sordu.

"Hiçbir şey! Şimdiye kadar dokunmadım bile." Damien bağırdı.

Harry oda boyunca bir o yana bir bu yana yürümeye başladı.

"Durup dururken çalışmayı bırakmış olamaz! Bir şey olmuş olmak zorunda." dedi Harry.

"Bilmiyorum ne olduğunu! Tam şimdi elime alıp halkaları döndürdüm ama hiçbir şey olmuyor. Işık yok, parlama yok, kolların hepsi kuzeyi gösteriyor, anlamıyorum." Damien bağırdı.

Harry sinirle iç geçirdi. Böyle bir şey olmasını beklememişti. Her şey plana göre gidiyordu. Neden pusula çalışmayı bırakıyordu?

"Tamam, Damien, bana tam olarak ne yaptığını anlat, en ufak hareketini bile."

Damien her şeyi Harry'e açıkladı. Sonuna geldiğinde, Harry hala neden pusulanın çalışmayı bıraktığını çözememişti.

"Tamam, bak, şu an tek yapabileceğin şey pusulayı güvenli bir yere koymak. Pusulayı bir kutuya koy, becerebiliyorsan tahta bir kutuya ve kaldır, serin ve karanlık bir yere kaldır. Doğrudan güneş ışığından koru, tamam mı? Enerjisini yeniden şarj etmek zorunda." Harry talimat verdi.

"Sebebinin o olabileceğini mi düşünüyorsun?" Damien sordu, bir çeşit açıklama duyduğu için minnettar olarak.

"Kesin olarak bilmiyorum ama belki pusula sık kullanılmak üzere tasarlanmamıştır. Birkaç saat içerisinde iki defa kullandık. Belki tekrar çalışmadan önce enerjisini toplaması gerekiyordur." Harry açıkladı büyüyen bir sinir ve ümitsizlik karışımıyla. Pusula sihirsel kapasitesini yeniden kazanana dek burada sıkışıp kalmıştı.

"Ne kadar sürecek?" Damien sordu.

"Bilmiyorum, Damien! Böyle bir şey daha önce yapmışım gibi değil ki sanki!" Harry çıkıştı ona.

"Kimse senden bu kez de yapmanı istemedi ki zaten!" Damien aynen çıkıştı. "Sana bir şeyin ters gidebileceğini söyledim ama dinlemiyorsun ki. 'Ne ters gidebilir ki?' al işte cevabını aldın!"

"Damien, kapa çeneni ve sadece söylediğimi yap!" dedi Harry gıcık olarak.

"Pusulayı söylediğin gibi kaldıracağım, ama ne kadarlığına? Ne zaman tekrar denemeliyim?" Damien sordu.

Harry düşündü.

"Bir hafta dene."

"Bir hafta?!" Damien bağırdı.

"Daha uzun sürebilir. Rezervlerin tekrar dolması asırlar alır. O transferden sonra benim kendi sihirsel enerji depomu tekrar doldurmam on günümü aldı. O pusulanın tekrar çalışmak için ne kadar enerjiye ihtiyacı olduğunu Merlin bilir." Harry söyledi Damien'a zavallılıkla.

"Peki Harry?"

"Ne olmuş Harry'e?" Harry tekrarladı.

"Onu ne yapmamız gerek? Bir hafta boyunca öylece tek başına Potter Malikanesi'nde kalamaz ki. Ya bir şey olursa?" Damien sordu.

Harry küfretti, bu pisleşiyordu.

"Ona Malikane'de kalmasını ve her gün annemle babamı şömineden aramasını söyle. Sizi bir gün aramazsa, annemi ya da babamı onu kontrol etmeye gönder. Ne olursa olsun ve bu ne kadar uzun sürerse sürsün, Harry Hogwarts'a gidemez. Ciddiyim Damy, Harry Hogwarts'a giderse, Dumbledore farklı olduğunu fark edecektir ve herkes onun başka bir boyuttan olduğunu öğrenir. Hogwarts'a gidemez, tamam mı?"

"Tamam" Damien katıldı.

Harry telefonu kapattı ve öfkesinin kaynama noktasına ulaştığını hissetti. İyi bir şey yapmaya çalışmıştı ve ne olmuştu işte? Başında patlamıştı. Şimdi bu boyutta Merlin bilir ne kadarlığına sıkışıp kalmıştı ve evde de diğer Harry bir hafta boyunca tek başına Potter Malikanesi'ne hapis olacaktı.

Harry birdenbire ayağa kalktı ve kapıya yöneldi. Alt kata inip iki yetişkine nereye gittiğine dair herhangi bir şey söyleme zahmetine girmeyip ön kapıdan çıktı. Biraz hava alması gerektiğini biliyordu. Sakinleşmesi gerekiyordu, aksi takdirde elinden bir kaza çıkacaktı

xxx

Hava o kadar sıcaktı ki nefes alamıyormuş gibi hissediyordun. Harry ıssız sokakta yürürken tişörtünün üzerine yapıştığını hissedebiliyordu. Herkes evlerindeydi, gölge arıyor ve güneşten uzak durmaya çalışıyorlardı.

Harry eski bir tenekeyi tekmeleyerek gürültüyle yolun öbür tarafına gönderdi. Kötü ruh hali gitmiyordu. Planının bu şekilde geri teptiğine inanamıyordu. Hala neden pusulanın çalışmayı durduracağını çözemiyordu. Tek teorisi Damien'a söylediğiydi.

"Bir daha kimse için iyi bir şey yapma; sen yapınca olmuyor." kükredi kendine.

Harry kısa süre sonra kendini bir muggle parkına girerken buldu. Boştu, tamamen ıssızdı.Yatışmaya çalışarak parkın etrafında yürüdü. O kadar kötü değildi, aslında keyif almaktaydı teyzesine ve eniştesine işkence ederken. Ama bunun onu belli bir süre boyu eğlendireceğini biliyordu. Diğer Harry'nin düşüncesiydi olayı bozan. Diğer Harry'nin Hogwarts'a gideceğinden korkuyordu, ne de olsa başka bir boyuta bir Malikane'de tek başına oturmaya gitmemişti. Potterlar'ın kalanıyla birlikte giderse, açığa çıkma riskine girerdi. Dumbledore büyük ihtimalle bu Harry'nin farklı olduğunu anında anlardı ve Merlin bilir bu bilgiyi nasıl yararına kullanırdı.

Harry çocukların ileride konuştuklarını duydu ve başını kaldırıp baktığında onun gibi kimin dışarıda olduğunu gördü. Parkı yürüyüp geçen bir grup çocuk gördü. Hiçbirini tanımadı, tanımayı beklemiyordu ya zaten... İşte o zaman çocuklardan birinin kocaman formunu fark etti, diğerlerinin 'Koca D' diye seslendikleri biri.

Harry pis pis sırıttı. Kuzeniydi, Dudley ve arkadaşları. Harry grup heyecanla birini dövmelerinden bahsediyor ve kurbanlarıyla dalga geçiyorlardı. Harry hiçbiri farkına varmadan konuşmalarını dinleyerek peşlerinden yürümeye başladı.

Yavaş yavaş grup ufalmaya başlarken izledi; her seferinde bir çocuk terk etti grubu, veda etti ve evine girdi. Sonunda geriye bir tek Dudley kaldı. Harry kuzenine yetişmek için hızlandı.

"Eee, 'Koca D' nasıl gidiyor?" Harry sordu, çocuğu şaşırtıp etrafında döndürerek.

Dudley'nin yüzü hızla renk kaybetti ve kusacakmış gibi göründü. Harry'e kocaman gözlerle bakakaldı.

"Ne yapıyorsun burada?" fısıldadı.

"Ben de burada yaşıyorum şansa bak ki. Yürüyüşe çıkabilirim ben de bilirsin ya." Harry cevapladı.

Dudley döndü ve Harry'i çoğunlukla bilmezden gelerek evine doğru yürümeye başladı.

"Ee eğlendin mi? Büyük ihtimalle senin üçte birin boyutunda olan on yaşındaki birini dövmek feci tatmin edici olmuştur?" Harry dalga geçti.

Dudley'nin yüzü kızardı ama çenesini kapalı tuttu. Harry'le kavga etmeyecekti, son değişimini gördükten sonra değil.

Öbür taraftan Harry kendine engel olamıyordu. Buraya sıkışıp kalmanın sinirini kuzeninden çıkarma düşüncesiyle ruh hali düzelmişti. Korkak dövüşünün de gösterdiği üzere çocuğun hakettiğini biliyordu.

"Git başımdan" dedi Dudley, alçak ama yine de rahatsız bir sesle.

Harry, Dudley'nin dönüp ona şaşkınlıkla bakmasına sebep olan soğuk bir kahkaha attı.

"Oh, hayır Dudley, o kadar kolay olduğunu sanmıyorum" Harry çocuk soluklaşırken tatminkarlıkla izledi.

"Neden bunu yapıyorsun? Sen hiç bu kadar...bu kadar..."

"kötü değil miydim?" Harry onun yerine doldurdu.

"Evet" Dudley katıldı.

Harry pis pis sırıttı.

"Ne söylediklerini bilirsin; ne ekersen onu biçersin. Ben sadece sizin bana verdiklerinizi size veriyorum." dedi Harry.

Dudley'nin rengi geldi.

"Biz sana hiçbir şey yapmadık! Sadece bir şey yaptığında cezalandırıldın, ...'ucube' bir şey!" Dudley fısıldadı son kısmı.

"Ucube?" Harry kelimeyi tıslayarak tekrarladı.

Dudley anında geriye çekildi. Domuzcuk gözleri Harry'nin asasının durduğunu bildiği cebine fırladı. Harry, Dudley'e gösterdiği korkuya bir sebep vermek için, asasına uzanarak Dudley'i panikletti.

"Onu kullanamazsın! O haksız...haksız mücadele!" başladı.

Harry omuz silkti.

"Belki artık umursamıyorum." dedi Harry, gözleri asaya yapışık, Dudley'nin birkaç adım geri atmasına sebep olarak.

"Harry! Bırak şunu!" Dudley uyardı, hiç de ikna edici olmadan.

"Yoksa?" Harry sordu.

Harry kuzeniyle sadece alay ediyordu. Ona hiçbir şey yapacak değildi. Sadece kuzenini korkuyla kıpırdanırken izlemek çok eğlenceliydi.

"Ciddiyim, Harry! Bırak şunu! Kaldır ortadan!" Dudley ciyakladı.

Harry bir şeyler olduğunda hala asasını tutuyordu. Sokak lambaları birdenbire söndü, onları karanlık içinde bıraktı. Dudley ciyakladı ama Harry doğru dürüst fark etmedi bile. Ani değişiklik dikkatini dağıtmıştı. Sanki gökyüzündeki yıldızlar birdenbire kaybolmuştu ve yapış yapış sıcaklık sanki aniden açıklanamaz bir soğuğa dönüşmüştü. Harry nefesinin görünür halde olduğundan emindi.

Asasını sıkı sıkı kavradı ve saldırmaya hazırlandı, vücudu gergin ve her an hareket etmeye hazırdı. Onlara doğru gelenin ne olduğunu biliyordu; etrafındaki işaretlerden ne olduğu belliydi. Ufak muggle kasabasının ziyaretçileri vardı; Ruh Emiciler Little Whinging'e gelmişti.

xxx

"Ne yapıyorsun?" Dudley'nin panik dolu sesi Harry'nin sağından bir yerden sordu.

"Ben hiçbir şey yapmıyorum!" Harry tısladı ona.

"Kes şunu! Yeter bu kadar! Lambaları tekrar yak!" Dudley mızırdandı.

"Dudley, ben kırmadan önce çeneni kapa!" Harry uyardı.

Dudley tehdite inanmış olmalı ki tek kelime daha etmedi. Harry hırıldayan nefesi duymak ya da çürüyen etin pis kokusunu almak için tüm duyularını açtı. Hafiften duraksadı. Bu iğrenç şeylerden nefret ediyordu, gerçekten ama gerçekten nefret ediyordu.

"Dudley, yanımdan uzaklaşma." Harry talimat verdi. Karşılık olarak bir ses geldi ki o da onu şimdilik bilmezden gelmeyi seçti.

Hepsi çok ani oldu, Harry'nin aklında ilk beliren şeyler hatıralardı. O kadar hızlı geldiler ki onu kör ettiler. Zihni görüntülerle, Harry'nin geçmişinden kopan dehşet dolu resimlerle saldırıya uğradı; Voldemort'un ölümü, Bella'nın Ruh Emici ruhunu söküp alırken mahvoluşu, Draco'nun sırtında bir hançerle dizleri üzerine düşüşü, ve Harry'nin birçok kabusu, hatıralar sel olup zihnine dolarken hayat buldu.

Yalnızca saniyeler sürdü ama Harry'i hasta ve çok zayıf hisseder halde bıramak için yeterliydi. Asasını sıkıca tuttu ve ailesi hakkında düşündü, şimdi hayatında olanları; anne babasını, kardeşini, kızarkadaşını.

"Expecto Patronum!" dedi Harry net bir sesle ve Nagini asasından fırtına gibi çıktı. Devasa yılan patronus etraflarındaki karanlığı aydınlatır ve Harry'nin önünde duran Ruh Emici'yi sokarken izledi.

Ruh Emici korkunç bir şekilde çığlık atarak Nagini'den kaçarken tatminle izledi.

"İşte, o kadar da kötü değildi, de..." Harry etrafında döner, Dudley'nin korkmuş halini hemen yanında görmeyi bekler, ancak yanında kimseleri bulamazken devamını getiremedi.

Harry kalbinin önündeki manzara üzerine korku içinde zıpladığını hissetti. Dudley yanında durmuyordu; birkaç metre ötede yerde yatıyordu, ter içinde kalmıştı ve ses çıkarmadan inliyordu. Gözleri korku içinde kapanmıştı ve acı içinde titriyordu. Sebebi üzerine eğilmişti. Bir Ruh Emici üzerine eğilmiş, bileğini yüzünden ayırıyor, çürüyen eli Dudley'nin ellerini yere çiviliyordu. Kukuletası çoktan indirilmişti ve Öpücüğü verme amacıyla ağzını Dudley'ninkine indiriyordu.

Manzara Harry'nin midesine takla attırdı. Asasını çevirdi, Nagini'yi Ruh Emici'ye yöneltti. Nagini tam zamanında yetişti. Yılan Ruh Emici'ye saldırarak, yerde şimdi açık açık ağlayan Dudley'den öteye attı.

Ruh Emici sanki yanmış gibi zıplayarak patronustan uzaklaştı, Harry'nin ızdırap verici bir acı içerisinde olduğunu düşünmesine sebep olacak şekilde tısladı. Ruh Emiciler gider gitmez, Nagini de ortalıktan kayboldu. Lambalar tekrar yandı ve Harry'i dolduran soğuk anında yazın sıcağıyla yer değiştirdi.

Harry ağır ağır nefes alıyordu. Ruh Emici'nin Dudley'e Öpücüğü vermesine çok az kalmıştı. Çocuk adi ve zorba bir tip olabilirdi, ama bu Ruh Emici Öpücüğüne layık olduğu anlamına gelmiyordu.

Hemen Dudley'nin yanına koştu.

"Dudley? Dudley? İyi misin?" sordu, çocuğun omzunu sarsarak.

Dudley inledi ve yüzünü elleriyle örttü. Harry'nin seçeneği yoktu. Caddenin hala ıssız olduğundan emin olmak için etrafına bakındıktan sonra Dudley'i tutup dosdoğru çocuğun odasına, 4 Numara, Privet Drive'a cisimlendi.

Ekose terlikleri ses çıkartarak nefesi tükenmiş yaşlı bir kadın köşeyi koşup gelesiye kadar Harry çoktan Dudley'le birlikte uzaklaşmıştı.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazarın (Kurinoone'ın) Notu: Hikaye beşinci kitaba ait bazı olayları içerecek ama tam olarak aynı olmayacaklar. Yazıyı almak için kitaba bakmıyorum. Benzer tüm olaylar benim kendi perspektifimden anlatılacak. Bu beşinci sınıfa giden canon Harry değil de benim Harry'm olduğu için, olanlar benzer bir yol izleyecek ama her şey farklı olacak!


	6. Garip Davranış

6\. Bölüm - Garip Davranış

AU Dünya

Damien, Harry kapattıktan sonra telefonu cebine kaldırdı. Olanlara inanamıyordu. Abisi başka bir boyutta ve o da diğer Harry ile sıkışıp kalmıştı. Aklından çocuk geçerken, Damien yüzünü ona çevirdi. Doğru düzgün konuşabilmek için hissettiği paniği bastırmaya çalıştı.

"Kötü haber, Harry pusulanın fazla çalışmış olabileceğini düşünüyor. Tekrar çalışmadan önce sihirsel enerjisini yeniden kazanması gerek. Yani hemen dönemeyeceksin. Büyük ihtimalle bir hafta kadar sürecek." Damien açıkladı zavallıca.

Harry içinde ufak bir mutluluk patlaması olduğunu hissedebiliyordu. Hemen geri dönmüyordu. Kendi dünyasına geri dönememek hakkında minik bir parça endişelendi ama arkadaşları haricinde onu orada herhangi pozitif bir şey beklemiyordu. Öyle olsa bile, Voldemort'la aralarında geçeni bilmelerine rağmen arkadaşları bütün yaz boyu doğru düzgün ona yazmış değillerdi. Harry arkadaşlarına karşı hafiften bir küskünlük duydu, bu da bu alternatif dünyada biraz daha uzun kalma arzusuna yalnızca katkıda bulundu.

Mutluluğunu gizlemek için çabalayarak "Oh, yani...o konuda pek yapabileceğimiz bir şey yok." dedi.

Damien karşılık olarak başını salladı. Kafası gelecek problemlere dalmıştı. Bunun kötü bir fikir olduğunu başından beri biliyordu ve şimdi iki Harry yanlış boyutlarda tıkılı kalmıştı ya, her şeyin korkunç derecede ters gitme ihtimali çok yüksekti.

Hem hüsran hem sinir içerisinde iç geçirerek, Damien asasını kaldırdı ve ahşap bir kutu yarattı. Dikkatlice altın pusulayı kutuya yerleştirdi ve anne babasının Harry'nin odasına asla bakmayacağını çok iyi bilerek kapağını sıkıca kapattı. Harry'nin komodininin alt çekmecesini açarak ahşap kutuyu dikkatlice içeri koydu. Özeline saygı gösterirlerdi ve asla eşyalarını karıştırmazlardı, o yüzden pusula burada güvendeydi.

Kalkıp dikleşti ve diğer Harry'e bakmak için döndü.

"Peki, pusulanın dokunulmazsa kendini tamir edebilmesi gerek. Bir hafta sonra, tekrar deneyeceğiz. Benim seninle buluşmaya buraya gelmek için bir mazeret uydurmam gerekecek." Damien bir mazeret bulmaya çalıştı. "Ben bir şey bulurum!" geveledi. Bir şey unuttuğunu söylemeyi düşündü ama sonra o fikri çöpe attı. Eşyalarını düzgün toparlaması için onca kez laf ettikten sonra, annesi onu söylerse büyük ihtimalle onu çiğ çiğ yerdi.

"Neden bahsediyorsun sen?" Harry sordu, aklı oldukça karışmış görünerek.

"Gelecek hafta, buraya geri gelip senle buluşacağım ki pusulayı tekrar deneyebilelim." Damien tekrarladı, bunun neresinin karmaşık olduğunu merak ederek.

Harry'nin aklı tekrar karışmış gibi göründü.

"Benimle burada buluşacaksın? Ben burada kendi başıma kalmayacağım. Sizinle geliyorum." dedi Harry.

Damien ona bakakaldı.

"Pardon? Hogwarts'a gelemezsin!" dedi Damien rahatsızlıkla.

"Neden olmasın?" Harry sordu, bir o kadar rahatsız olarak.

"Oh, bir düşünelim bakalım?!" dedi Damien alayla. "Bizimle gelirsen herkesin senin gerçek Harry olmadığını bilecek olmasına ne dersin!"

"Ben Harry'im!" Harry işaret etti.

"Ne demek istediğimi biliyorsun." Damien çıkıştı. "Burada iki günü becerdin ama Hogwarts'da, tamamen farklı bir hikaye olacak. İlk olarak, annem ve babam neden bizimle Hogwarts'a gelmek hakkında fikir değiştirdiğinden dolayı şüphelenecekler. İkincisi, öğrencilerin çoğu senin her zamanki halinde olmadığını fark edecek, öğretmen kadrosundan bahsetmiyorum bile, özellikle de Profesör Dumbledore! Bir şeyin ters olduğunu hemen anlayacak deşifre olacaksın!"

Harry, Damien söylenmesini bitirene kadar bekledi.

"Aşırı tepki veriyorsun. Öyle bir şey olmayacak." Harry yatıştırdı. "Öğrencilerden ve öğretmenlerden uzak duracağım. Bana odaklanmaya zamanları olmayacak ki zaten, kendi hayatlarıyla meşgul olacaklar." Damien'ın tartışmak için ağzını açtığını gördü ve çabucak onu böldü. "Damien, bak, bu boyuta yalnızca annem ve babamla zaman geçirebilmek için geldim. Bu son iki gün harikaydı ama onlarla konuşma fırsatını doğru dürüst bulamadım bile. Bu onları tanımak ve onlarla vakit geçirmek için bana tanınan başka bir fırsat. Potter Malikanesi'nde bir başıma oturup koca bir haftayı onlarla birlikte Hogwarts'da geçirebilecekken boşa harcamayacağım."

Damien parçalanmış hissetti. Harry'nin duygularını tamamen anlıyordu ama risk çok fazlaydı. Profesör Dumbledore, Harry'nin farklı olduğunu anlardı ve kesinlikle ne olduğunu bulur öğrenirdi. Harry'nin diğer boyutta sıkışıp kalmasıyla sonuçlanan planın bir parçası olduğunu öğrendiklerinde anne babasının ona ne yapacağını hayal etmemeye çalıştı. İstemsizce titredi, babası onu öldürecekti.

"Anlıyorum, Harry, gerçekten anlıyorum ama üzgünüm. Bizimle gelirsen bu yalnızca probleme sebep olacak. Annem ve babam onlarla bir hafta geçirirsen kesinlikle senin farklı olduğunu anlarlar. Profesör Dumbledore Harry'i oldukça iyi biliyor, o da bir şeylerin farklı olduğunu fark eder ve çok geçmeden, gerçek ortaya çıkar. Üzgünüm, ama gidemezsin. Burada kalmak zorundasın." dedi Damien ve çıkmak için döndü. Kapıyı açıp karanlık koridorda kayboldu, Harry'e tartışmak için bir şans vermedi.

xxx

Lily basamakların sonunda, James ve Damien'a acele etmeleri için bağırıyordu. Ne zaman bir yerlere gitmeleri gerekse aynıydı. Neden erkeklerin onun kadar hazırlıklı olamadıklarını anlayamıyordu. Bu sabah kalkar kalkmaz ilk iş Hogwarts'a olan seyahati için hazırlanmıştı.

"James, Damien, acele edin üç dakika içinde çıkmak zorundayız!" bağırdı.

"Geldim, geldim." James karşılık verdi sandığı peşi sıra havada süzülerek merdivenlerden inerken. "Lily, ayakkabılarımı bulamıyorum, kahverengi olanları, nerede olduklarına dair hiçbir fikrin var mı?" James sordu.

"Koltuğun altında." Lily cevap verdi dikkati başka bir yerde. Kendi bavulunu kapıya sürüklüyordu.

"O senin her şeye olan cevabın." James pofladı salona doğru yürüyerek.

"Çünkü genelde her şey oraya tıkılmış oluyor!" Lily karşılık verdi, zümrüt gözlerini ona kısarak.

James ona arsız bir bakış attıktan sonra salona kayboldu.

"Damy! Hadi, geç kalacağız!" Lily bağırdı.

"Geldim, geldim." Damien cevapladı, sandığını peşinden sürükleyerek. "Bu şey resmen bir ton çekiyor!" sızlandı.

Lily asasını oynattı ve sandığı devralarak usulca bavulların geriye kalanının yanına, kapının öbür yanına yöneltti.

"Teşekkürler anne." dedi Damien, dikleşerek.

"Harry kalktı mı?" Lily sordu, büyük oğlu bu sabah kahvaltıda yoktu. Herkesin gitmesinden ve tek başına kalacak olmaktan rahatsız olduğunu biliyordu, ama bu yüzden aşağı onları uğurlamaya gelmeyeceğini düşünmezdi.

"Ee, hayır, sanırım hala uyuyor." Damien cevapladı, annesinin gözleriyle buluşmayarak. Harry'nin dün gece yüzünden ona kızgın olduğunu biliyordu ama gerçekten de yapılabilecek hiçbir şey yoktu.

"Oh, o zaman ben çıkıp onu göreyim. Doğru düzgün veda etmeden gidemem." dedi Lily yukarı kata doğru dönerek.

"Buldum onları!" James anons etti mutlulukla, en sevdiği ayakkabıları ayaklarında odadan çıkarken.

"Ve nerede buldun?" Lily sordu eğlenerek.

"Koltuğun...altında." James cevapladı alçak bir sesle, numaradan utanmış gibi yaparak.

Lily güldü ve yukarıya çıkma niyetiyle merdivenlere doğru döndü, ama önündeki manzara üzerine durdu.

Harry basamakların tepesinde duruyordu, dışarı cübbesi omuzlarının etrafındaydı ve sandığı da ayaklarının dibindeydi. Sıcak bir gülümsemeyle ona baktı.

"Harry? Ne oluyor?" Lily sordu, sandığına işaret ederek.

Harry Damien'a baktı ve konuşmadan önce yüzündeki şok ifadesini gördü.

"Sizinle geliyorum." cevapladı sakinlikle.

Üç Potter, Harry'e şaşkınlıktan da fazlasıyla baktılar. James de Lily de söyleyecek söz bulamadı. Harry'nin asla Hogwarts'a gitmek konusunda fikir değiştireceğini düşünmemişlerdi. Damien, ancak, sadece şok olmuş değildi aynı zamanda öfkeliydi de. Harry ne düşünüyordu?! Neden Hogwarts'a gidemeyeceğini daha dün gece açıklamıştı, ama öyle görünüyordu ki Harry onu bilmezden gelecekti.

"Ben...ben anlamıyorum. İşi kabul etmek istemediğini söyledin. Fikrini ne değiştirdi?" James sordu, basamakların dibine gelip durarak.

Harry kayıplarda göründü. Ne işi? Babası neden bahsediyordu? Damien'a baktı ama çocuğun ona yardım etmeyeceğini biliyordu. Konuşmak için boğazını temizledi.

İşte o an, Damien panik atak geçireceğinden emindi. Eğer Harry işi kabul ettiğini söylerse, canını bir kenara bırakıyordu. Abisi bu Harry'i kesinlikle öldürecekti.

"İş hakkında fikrimi değiştirmedim. İşi istemediğimi söyledim ve hala da istemiyorum." dedi Harry. Eğer diğer Harry bir işe 'hayır' demişse buna bağlı kalması gerektiğini biliyordu. "Ama sizinle gidip Hogwarts'da yanınızda kalmak istiyorum. Burada tek başıma kalmak istemiyorum."

Lily duyguyla dolarak nefesini çekti. Damien gözü yaşlı annesinden başka yöne baktı. 'Harika, resmen harika!' inledi içinden.

Lily çabucak gözyaşlarını geriye itti ve titrek bir sesle konuştu.

"Harry bu harika olur! Ben de tek başına kalmanı istemedim. Bizimle gelmeyi istemen harika."

Damien annesi ve babası Harry'e eşyalarını alt kata indirmesi için yardım ederlerken tek kelime etmedi. Babalarının arabasının arka koltuğunda oturana dek tek kelime etmedi. James'in de Lily'nin de Malikane üzerindeki güvenlik duvarlarını değiştirdiklerini gördü ve Harry'le hızlıca konuşmak için bu fırsatı kullandı.

"Ne yaptığını düşünüyorsun sen?!"

Harry de bir o kadar sessizce cevapladı.

"Benim sizinle gelmem hakkında ne düşündüğünü biliyorum, ama bir hafta boyunca tek başıma kalmayacağım. Sırf tek başıma oturayım diye dünyadeğiştirmedim ben! Anne babamı tanımak istiyorum ve hiç zaman harcamıyorum, tek bir saniye bile boşa gitmeyecek!"

Damien ona dik dik baktı ama James ve Lily geri gelip gitmeye hazır bir şekilde ön koltuklara otururlarken ona herhangi bir şey söyleyemedi.

Pencereden dışarı baktı ve kötü bir şey olacağına dair hissini bastırdı. Bu işten iyi bir şey çıkmayacaktı, biliyordu. Harry'i aramak ve diğer Harry'nin ne kadar inatçı olduğunu söylemek istedi ama anne babasından uzaklaşana kadar hiçbir şey yapamazdı.

Babası hepsinin Platform 9 ¾'den Hogwarts Ekspres'ine bindiği Kings Cross'a geldik.

\--

Canon Dünya

Harry pencereden geri çekilirken perdelerin yerlerine düşmesine izin verdi. Evin ağır koruma altında olduğunu biliyordu, Ruh Emicilerin onu takip etmesinin hiçbir yolu yoktu. Şimdiye gitmişlerdi. Yine de, Harry karanlık sokağı izledi, gözleri normalin dışında bir şey arayarak alanı taradı. Ama her şey sessiz sakindi, aynı saldırıdan önce olduğu gibi.

Pencereden uzaklaştı ve yatakta oturan sarsılmış çocuğa baktı. Harry, Dudley'i dosdoğru Privet Drive'daki odasına cisimletmişti. Kendi dünyasında olduğu gibi burada da halen güvenlik duvarlarını manipüle edebiliyor oluşuna memnundu.

Harry kolları geniş göğsüne sarılı öne arkaya sallanarak oturan şişman çocuğa hiçbir şey söylememişti. Gözleri kocaman açık ve donuk bakışlıydı, rengi neredeyse griye dönmüştü. Midesindekileri çıkarmaya engel olmaya çalışıyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Harry yatakta sessizce oturuyor olmasına şaşırmıştı. Onu yarı geri gelir gelmez çığlık çığlığa anne babasını çağırır hayal etmişti, ama Dudley yatağında oturmaktan başka bir şey yapmak için fazla şoktaydı.

Odaya baktı, bir sürü şeyle doluydu; muggle oyuncakları ve oyunları raflara yayılmıştı, duvarları posterler dekore ediyordu, kıyafetler sandalyesinin arkasına atılmıştı ve masasında Harry'nin muggle dükkanlarında gördüğünden daha fazla şeker vardı. Masaya yürüdü ve büyük bir parça çikolata aldı. Harry ona yaklaşırken yerinden zıplayan Dudley'nin yanına gitti. Hiçbir şey söylemeden, çikolatayı ona verdi. Dudley başını kaldırıp ona baktı ve koca sarı kafasını salladı.

"Al; daha iyi hissetmeni sağlar" dedi Harry sesindeki rahatsızlık belirten tonu gizlemeye çalışarak. Dudley'e karşı herhangi bir his beslemiyordu, anne babasının ayak izlerinden kör körüne yürümeye devam eden ve kendi fikirlerine sahip olmak için herhangi bir sebep görmeyen aptal muggle'ın tekiydi. Bu Harry'nin sonsuz derecede midesini bulandırıyordu. Ancak, çocuk daha biraz önce neredeyse bir Ruh Emici tarafından öpülmüştü. Harry bunun nasıl hissettirdiğini çok iyi biliyordu ve tam olarak bu sebepten de muggle kuzenine yardım ediyordu.

Dudley çikolatayı aldı ve paketiyle biraz uğraştıktan sonra sonunda koparmayı becerdi. Saniyeler içerisinde büyük çikolata parçasını sildi süpürdü. Harry masanın yanındaki sandalyeye otururken eğlenerek izledi. Dudley şimdi biraz daha iyi görünüyordu. Yüzüne biraz renk gelmişti ve titremeyi bırakabilmişti. Harry bir parça daha çikolata alıp Dudley'e fırlattı, o da yakaladı ama hemen açmadı. Tombik ellerinde çikolata parçasıyla gözleri Harry'nin üzerinde öylece oturdu.

"Ne-neydi o-o?" Dudley sonunda sordu, sesi fena halde titreyerek.

"Biraz önce karşılaştığın şey bir Ruh Emici saldırısıydı." Harry sakinlikle cevapladı. "Büyücülük hapishanesi, Azkaban'a gardiyanlık yapan berbat yaratıklardır onlar. Yaklaştıklarında, en kötü hatıralarını tekrar yaşamak zorunda kalırsın. Seni öperlerse, bu gece neredeyse senin başına geldiği gibi, ruhunu çekip alırlar."

Dudley dehşet dolu bir ciyaklama kopardı. Çikolata parmaklarından kayıp yere düştü. Ellerini kaldırdı ve çılgın gibi göğsünü yoklamaya başladı, sanki cebinde bir şey arıyor gibiydi. Parmakları kendi göğsünü dürtdüyordu, ruhu hala içinde duruyor mu onu hissetmeye çalışıyordu.

Harry kötü bir ruh hali içerisinde olmasa gülerdi.

"Bir şeyin yok! Ruhun çekilip alınsaydı, hissederdin! Güven bana!" çıkıştı Dudley'nin durup ellerini düşürmesine sebep olarak.

Harry rahatsız olmaya engel olamadı. Resmen biraz önce Ruh Emiciler tarafından saldırıya uğramıştı. Dudley'den başka tarafa baktı ve yorgun aklını çalıştırmaya çalıştı. O Ruh Emiciler Little Whinging'de ne cehennem yapıyorlardı?

Odadaki bir ses Harry'nin dikkatini dağıttı ve başını kaldırıp Dudley'e baktı. Çikolatayı yerden almış, paketini açma yolundaydı. Harry'e baktı ve yüzünden bir suçluluk ifadesi geçti.

"Bu gerçekten yardımcı oluyor." dedi, Harry'nin önceki sözlerini tekrarlayarak.

"Çikolata Ruh Emici saldırısından sonra iyileşmene yardım eder." Harry önerdi bir açıklama olarak.

"Oh, yani sık sık o, o, Ruh Öpücü şeylerin saldırısı oluyor?" Dudley sordu.

Harry muggle'a gözlerini devirdi.

"Ruh Emiciler ve hayır olmuyor." cevapladı.

"O zaman çikolatanın yardım ettiğini nereden biliyorsun?" sordu birkaç saniye sonra.

"Şahsi tecrübe." Harry cevapladı.

Dudley bunun üzerine başka tarafa baktı.

"Oh"

Harry bu dünyanın Harry'sinin Ruh Emicilerle karşılaşıp karşılaşmadığını bilmiyordu. Ama biliyordu ki eğer karşılaşmıssa büyülü dünyaya böylesine az ilgi gösteren muggle akrabalarıyla bunu konuşmamıştır. O yüzden Harry yaptığı yorumun bir şey hatırlatmayacağını biliyordu.

Muggle kuzeninin şimdi çok daha iyi göründüğünü görerek, Harry çıkmak için ayağa kalktı. Bu olan saldırı hakkında düşünmesi ve arkasındaki nedeni çözmesi gerekiyordu. Kapıya yaklaşırken, Dudley'nin sesi onu durdurdu.

"Sen değiştin."

Harry arkasındaki, hala yarı yenmiş çikolata elinde oturan çocuğa baktı.

"Aferin, bayağı ortada olan bir şeyi belirttin." dedi.

"Görünüşünden bahsetmiyorum." Dudley cevapladı. "Demek istediğim, senin hakkındaki her şey farklı. Bizimle konuşma şeklin, o, o güçlerini kullanma şeklin, senin hakkındaki her şey farklı. Eskiden yürüdüğün gibi bile yürümüyorsun! Seni daha önce hiç görmediğim kadar kendine güvenlisin!" Dudley haykırdı.

Harry pis sırıtışını bastırdı, demek biri bir iksirin sebep olması mümkün olmayan değişiklikleri fark etmişti. Kabul etmesi gerekiyordu, diğer Harry gibi davranmak için hiçbir çaba göstermiyordu, o kadar itaatkarmış gibi davranmanın fikrine bile katlanamıyordu.

"İnsanlar değişir, Dudley." dedi Harry. "Hayatta gördüklerin seni değiştirir. Bana da aynısı oldu."

Dudley düşünceli göründü ve Harry kabul etmek zorundaydı ki acı içindeymiş gibi görünüyordu.

"Demek...demek istediğin okulunda öldürülen çocuk mu?" sordu sonunda.

Harry, Dudley'nin yedinci sınıf çocuğun Voldemort tarafından öldürüldüğünü bildiğini bilmiyordu. Bu dünyanın Harry'siyle geçirdiği o kısa zamandan bile Cedric Diggory'nin ölümünün hatırasıyla işkence çektiğini söyleyebilirdi, ama Dursleyler'e söyleyeceğini düşünmemişti.

"Annem hakkında bir şeylerden bahsetti." Dudley geveledi Harry'nin yüzündeki ifadeyi görerek.

Harry cevap vermedi ama Dudley çabucak gözlerini kaçırdı.

"Biraz daha çikolata ye, yardımcı olacaktır." Harry talimat verdi çıkmaya niyetlenerek yatakodasının kapısını açarken.

Dudley elindeki yarısı yenmiş çikolataya baktıktan sonra başını kaldırdı. İfadesi birdenbire değişti ve kızardı.

"Ee, Harry, sen, sen de yiyebilirsin, eğer, istersen." dedi, masasındaki şeker yığınına işaret ederek.

Harry masaya göz attıktan sonra pis pis sırıttı.

"Ben iyiyim." belirtti ama gözardı edilen kuzenine Dudley'nin şeker ikram etmesinin nadir ve hayatta bir kez olur bir şey olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu.

Dudley koca omuzlarını birleştirdi ve yere baktı.

"Sen bana yardım ettin o, o şeyin yanında. Ben ne olduğunu bile göremedim. Ben senin yerinde olsaydım ben...ben..."

"Sen beni bırakıp kaçardın, değil mi?" Harry bitirdi, suçlulukla dolmuş Dudley manzarasına gözlerinde eğlence ifadesiyle bakarak.

Dudley utançla başını salladı.

"Ne söyleyeceğimi bilmiyorum." kabul etti sessizce.

"Bir şey söyleme" dedi Harry dalgın dalgın.

Dudley kuzenine baktı ve gülümsedi, alaycı bir gülümsemeyle değil anne babasının bile artık karşılaşmadığı samimi bir gülümsemeyle.

"Teşekkürler, Harry."

Harry karşılığında bir şey söylemedi.

"Ben çıkıyorum" dedi Harry, kapıyı çıkmak için daha da çok açarak. "Bu duygu yüklü anı üzerimden atabilmek için gidip bir duş almam lazım."

Dudley şaşkınlıkla bir kahkaha attı ve kuzenini daha önce hissetmediği bir duyguyla gözledi. Garip bir anlamda arkadaşlık gibiydi. Harry çıkarken izledi ve dönüp yarısı yenmiş çikolataya baktı.

Belki kuzeni hakkında yanılmıştı. Annesiyle babası Harry'nin o 'ucube' yeteneğinin ancak kargaşa ve belaya sebep olabileceğini söylemişti, ve o da domuz kuyruğundan kurtulmak için ameliyat olduktan ve sahte şekerle dili şiştiğinde neredeyse bayıldıktan sonra, tüm kalbiyle onlara katılmıştı. Ama bugün olandan sonra, o onu soğuk ve üzgün hissettiren görünmez Ruh Emicimsi şeylerden ve içinde asit gibi büyüyen, içini kemiren ümitsizliği hissettikten sonra Harry'nin 'ucube' yeteneği olmadan, o ümitsizlikten asla kurtulamayacağını kabul etmekten başka bir seçeneği yoktu. Onların düşüncesiyle vücudunu bir titreme sardı ve o da aceleyle çikolatanın kalanını ağzına tıktı.

Harry'e karşı bundan sonra daha iyi davranma kararı aldı. Asla görmeyeceğini düşündüğü bir tarafını görmüştü. Kuzeni, sayısız defa dövdüğü ve dalga geçilip alaya alınan kuzeni, onu kurtarmak için hayatını riske atmıştı. Eğer bu da bir adım geriye çekilip onunla ilişkisini yeniden düşündürtmüyorsa, başka hiçbir şey yapmazdı.

xxx

Harry o gece uyumadı. Yatağında uyanık yattı, bu dünyada neler olduğunu çözmeye çalıştı. Kesinlikle bildiği bir şey vardı ki o da Ruh Emiciler kendi kendilerine hareket etmezlerdi. Little Whinging'e gelmemişlerdi, burayagönderilmişlerdi. Bu kadarını Harry direk biliyordu zaten. Çözmeye çalıştığı şey onları kimin gönderdiğiydi? İlk ve belli zanlı Voldemort'tu. Harry'nin peşindeydi. Bu düşünce Harry'i ne kadar rahatsız hissettirirse hissettirsin, gerçekti. Ama sorun da buydu, Voldemort Harry'i öldürmek istiyordu, ruhunu söküp aldırtmak değil. Diğer bir şey de Ruh Emicilerin Voldemort'un kontrolü altında olmayışıydı. Kontrol Bakanlıktaydı.

Bu küçük sonuç Harry'i Bakanlıktan birinin Harry'i indirmeye çalıştığı sonucuna vardırttı. Tek olası açıklama buydu. Gelecek Postası'ndan ve Hermione'nin mektubundan, Harry büyücülük dünyasının Harry Potter hakkında ne düşündüğünü çıkarmıştı. Harry hakkında Voldemort'un geri geldiğini iddia ettiği için onu 'hayal gören ve ilgi çekmek isteyen velet' diye ayaklar altına alan, bütün o art niyetli laflar ve düpedüz zalimce olan yorumları hatırlarken kanı öfkeyle fokurdadı. Hermione'nin mektubundaki bir cümleyi hatırladı,

'Gelecek Postasını hiç dikkate alma, Harry. Senin gerçeği söylediğine inanmak istemiyorlar. Bilmezden gel onları sen!'

Harry mektubu tekrar çıkarıp okudu. Harry'nin nasıl olduğunu soran ve o ve Ron'un 'feci şekilde meşgul' ve 'yapacak çok şeyleri olduğu'nu söyleyen basit bir mektuptu. O ve Ron'un neyle meşgul olduğu belirtilmiyordu. Mektubu tekrar katladı ve yastığının altına koydu. Gönderilmiş olan 'Harry'e bırakması gerekiyordu onu.

Tam uykuya dalmak üzereyken duyduğu bir ses yatakta kalkıp oturmasına sebep oldu. Birinin alt katta yürüyüşünün uzaktan gelen sesi Harry'i asasına uzandırıp ayağa kaldırttı. Dudley odasında uyuyordu ve Vernon'la Petunia da Harry'nin eski odasında uyuyordu, bu yüzden Dursleyler'den kimsenin alt katta olmadığını biliyordu. Onlar olsa Harry odalarından çıkıp aşağı indiklerini duyardı. Hala teyzesiyle eniştesinin Harry'nin eski odasında nasıl uyuduklarını bilmiyordu, ama dürüst olmak gerekirse ilgilenmiyordu da. Herhalde biri yatağı almıştı, diğeri de yerde yatıyordu.

Ayağa kalktı ve sessizce büyük odadan çıktı. Tam merdivenlerin başına gelmişti ki hissetti. Büyü. Biri büyü yapıyordu. Hissedebiliyordu, neredeyse tadını alabiliyordu. Harry anında savaşçı moduna geçti ve gizlice alt kata indi.

Bir parçası gelenlerin Damien ve diğer Harry olduğunu umdu. Belki pusula çalışmıştı. Ama Harry, Damien'ın önceden arayacağını biliyordu. O yüzden kesinlikle onlar değildi. Seherbazlar da olmayacağını biliyordu, Harry'nin özel asasını tespit edemezlerdi. Büyü kullanmış olsa bile, Bakanlığın asla haberi olmazdı. Bu da geriye tek bir seçenek bırakıyordu; Ölüm Yiyenler.

Harry basamakların bitimine geldi ve sırtını duvara dayayarak kendini gizledi. Asasını sıkıca tuttu ve her kim onu tehdit ediyorsa indirmeye hazırdı. Başka bir ses duydu, biri gürültüyle gıcırdayan bir şeyin üzerine basmıştı ve bir ses başka birine 'şşşşt!' diyordu.

Usul ayak seslerinin ona yaklaştığını duyarken kendini hazırladı. Görüşünün sağ kenarından mutfak kapısının açıldığını ve birinin koridora çıktığını gördü. Bir an bile boşa harcamadı. Kendini yabancının üzerine atarak bir lanet ateşledi.

Harry'nin hedefini hareketsizleştirmeyi amaçlayan mavi ışık huzmesi dosdoğru hazırlıksız büyücüye uçtu ve tam göğsünden vurdu. Harry adamın bir pat sesiyle yere vurduğunu gördü.

Yaklaşık yarım düzine kadar asa Harry'e doğrultulmuştu ki yerde yatanın kim olduğunu tanıdı.

"Kingsley?" Harry sessizce geveledi, ayaklarının dibinde yatan Seherbazın sersemlemiş formunu görürken.

Harry başını kaldırdı ve gözlerini ona dikmiş bütün o yüzleri gördü, hepsinde de şok ve alarm ifadeleri vardı ki ardından onu da tanıdılar.

"Harry? Sen misin?" tanıdık bir ses sordu.

Harry daha iyi görebilmek için bir 'Lumos' fısıldadı ve soruyu soran kişiyi gördü. Tepkisi boğazında bir yerde takılı kaldı. Önünde duran adamın berbat görünüşünü inceledi, cübbeleri pejmürde ve yamalı, kahverengi saçları grilerle dolu ve gözleri yorgundu.

"Remus?" Harry sordu, önünde duran büyücünün babasının en iyi arkadaşı ve onun da gelişmekte olan arkadaşının alternatif formu olduğuna inanmaya cüret edemeyerek.

Remus, Harry'e hayret ve şaşkınlık içinde bakıyordu.

"Sen ne...ne oldu sana?" sordu asasını indirirken.

Harry şaşkınlığa görünüşünün sebep olduğunu biliyordu. Kimsenin kimliğinden şüphe duymasını istemeyerek hemen açıklamasını yaptı.

"Bir zihin güçlendirici iksir yaptım. İksiri yanlış yapmışım, görünüşümü değiştirdi." çabucak söyledi.

Remus hala şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu ona.

"Neredeyse tanımadım seni." Remus güldü.

Harry de benzer bir yorum yapmak üzereydi ki kendini durdurdu. Remus'un arkasında birkaç tanıdık yüz gördü. Ciklet pembesi saçlarından Tonks'u hemen tanıdı. Moody gözlerini dikmiş ona bakıyordu, asası hala ona doğrultulmuştu, mavi gözü deliğinde delice dönüyordu. Yoldaşlıktan olduğunu bildiği ama hiç konuşma zahmetine girmediği birkaç kişi daha gördü.

"Ne yapıyorsunuz burada?" Harry sordu asasını indirir, fakat kaldırmazken.

"Ruh Emici saldırısını öğrendikten sonra nasılsın görmeye geldik." dedi Remus, Kingsley'i sersemlemiş halinden serbest bırakarak.

"Onu nasıl öğrendiniz?" Harry sordu şaşırarak.

"Mrs Figg bize haber verdi." dedi Remus, Kingsley'nin ayağa kalkmasına yardım ederken. Uzun boylu Seherbaz boynunu ovarak ayağa kalktı.

"Oh" Harry'nin Mrs Figg'in kim olduğu hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu ama öyleymiş gibi yapmak zorundaydı.

Harry bu dünyadaki Harry'nin Remus'u tanıdığını biliyordu, o ve Damien'ın tanıdığı insanları konuşurken bahsi geçmişti. Ama Harry'nin bilmediği şey, başka kimleri tanıdığıydı. Doğru dürüst bilgiye sahip olmadan yine de bozuntuya vermemek zorundaydı.

Kingsley'nin ona baktığını fark etti ve hemen ona döndü.

"Onun için özür dilerim. Beni hazırlıksız yakaladın." dedi elini sıkarken.

"Sorun değil." Kingsley özrü geçiştirdi ve Harry'e yakından baktı. "Ciddi anlamda James'e benziyorsun. Olağanüstü." yorum yaptı.

"Evet, ama gözlerini Lily'den almış." ciyak ciyak sesi olan bir büyücü konuştu.

Harry gözlerini devirmemek için kendini zor tuttu. 'Zaten ortada olan şeyleri belirtmenin anlamı ne' dedi içinden.

"Harry, sen iyi misin?" Remus sordu endişeyle.

"Evet, bir şeyim yok." Harry cevapladı.

"Senin için endişeliydik. Mrs Figg bize Ruh Emicileri hissettiğini söyledi, biz de en kötüsünü düşündük.." Remus durdu ve Harry'e baktı, yüzünde garip bir kafa karışıklığı ifadesi vardı. "Büyü kullanmadan nasıl Ruh Emicilerden kaçtın?" sordu.

Harry bir anlığına panik seviyesinin zirve yaptığını hissetti. Bakanlığın şimdiye bir uyarı göndermiş olacağından dolayı büyü kullandığını söyleyemeyeceğini biliyordu. Nasıl büyü kullandığını ama Bakanlığın fark etmediğini açıklayacaktı? İfadesini mümkün olduğu kadar rahat tutmaya çalışarak cevap verdi,

"Koştum."

Remus ve diğerleri gözlerini kırpıştırdılar.

"Pardon?"

"Koştum. Dudley'le birlikte. Birdenbire etraf soğuyunca Ruh Emicilerin geldiğini hissettim ve Dudley'e Ruh Emiciler bize yetişemeden önce koşmasını söyledim. Evden o kadar uzak değildik, zamanında eve girmeyi becerdik. Sanırım güvenlik duvarları Ruh Emicilerin beni içeri kadar takip etmelerine izin vermedi." Harry cevapladı en masum sesiyle.

Remus sanki kulaklarına inanamıyormuş gibi Harry'e bakıyordu.

"Koştun?" sordu tekrar, sesinde inanamazlıkla. "Bu...peki, ben bunu beklemiyordum ama, yani işe yaramış, galiba." bitirdi tuhafça, başka ne söyleyeceğini bilmeyerek.

Harry büyüyen bir kötü şeylere gebe bir hisle Moody'nin onu oldukça şüpheci bir şekilde gözlediğini fark etti. Bir sonraki saniye haklı olduğunu gördü.

"Bence onu test etmeliyiz." dedi boğuk sesiyle.

"Test?" Remus sorguladı.

"Potter gibi görünmüyor, Potter gibi konuşmuyor, belki Potter olmadığı gibi büyük bir olasılık olduğunu düşünmüyor musunuz?" sordu rahatsız edici o paranoyak sesiyle.

"Oh, Moody, Tanrı aşkına!" Tonks şikayet etti ama Moody hızla ona dönerken lafı bölündü.

"Bir Ruh Emici saldırısı oldu! Gerçek Potter'ın alınmış olup da bunun da bizim kafamızı karıştırmak için bir tuzak olarak bırakılması iyi bir ihtimal." tısladı ona.

Harry bunun üzerine yüzündeki ifadeyi korumak için çaba göstermek zorunda kaldı.

Moody onu incelemek için döndü.

"Kimsenin yanında Veritaserum var mı?" sordu. Negatif olarak gelen tepki üzerine başını salladı. "Hayır tabii, kimsenin böyle hayati şeyleri hatırlayacağını düşünmüyordum zaten!"

"Pardon ama, sen de getirmedin." Tonks karşılık verdi ateşle.

Moody onu duymuş gibi görünmedi, Harry'e doğru topalladı.

"Peki, bize yalnızca gerçek Harry'nin bileceği bir şey söyle." talep etti.

Harry kabalaşmamak için kendini durdurmak zorunda kaldı. Gerçek kimliğini ortaya çıkaramazdı ama aşırı derecede cezbedici bir düşünceydi.

"İki artı iki eşittir dört?" karşılık verdi gülümseyerek.

Moody davranışı karşısında kızmış göründü. Harry, Remus'un yüzündeki şaşkınlık ifadesini yakaladı ama sonra dudakları bükülerek gülümsedi. Tonks kıkırdadı ama Moody'den gelen katı bir bakışla sessizleşti.

"Bu ne oyun ne de şaka, çocuk. Bana komiklik yapmaya çalışma" uyardı.

Harry Seherbazı rahatsız etmemeyi oldukça zor buluyordu ama çekime karşı direndi.

"Patronusun hangi formu alıyor?" Remus birdenbire sordu.

Harry küfretti. Neden Remus bunu sormak zorundaydı sanki? Bunu bilmesinin hiçbir imkanı yoktu. Bu dünyadaki Harry'nin onunla aynı Patronusa sahip olmayacağını hiç şüphesiz biliyordu. Kendi Patronus formunun çoğu yetişkin büyücünün ödünü patlatacağı düşünülecek olursa, on beş yaşındaki Harry'nin Patronusunun Nagini olacağını sanmıyordu.

Herkesin cevabı beklediğini fark etti. Boğazını temizleyerek, Harry dönüp Moody'e baktı.

"Onu cevaplamadan önce, ben senin gerçek Moody olup olmadığını nereden bileceğim? Hepiniz kılık değiştirmiş Ölüm Yiyenler bile olabilirsiniz."

Moody bir saniyeliğine şok olmuş göründükten sonra Harry'e gözlerinde gurur olarak anlatılabilecek bir ifadeyle baktı.

"Çocuğun haklı olduğu bir nokta var." dedi, arkasındaki Yoldaşlık üyeleriyle konuşmak için dönerek.

"Ayrıca, Patronus formumdan herkes haberdar olabilir. Bu size benim gerçek Harry olup olmadığımı kanıtlamaz. Bu ayrıntıları herkes öğrenebilir." Harry devam etti.

Moody etkilenmiş görünüyordu.

"Peki, sen ne öneriyorsun?" Moody sordu, besbelli Harry'nin ihtiyatıyla merakı uyanarak.

Harry omuzlarını dikleştirip net bir sesle konuştu.

"Kimlik büyüsü."

Moody Harry'e şok içinde baktı. Bunu beklemiyordu.

"Kimlik büyüsü? Tamam o bir fikir ama onun işe yaraması için kana ihtiyacımız var." dedi.

"Yalnızca bir damla" Harry karşılık verdi. Sonra diğer Harry'nin Voldemort'un yeniden doğma ritüeline katılmaya zorlanma hakkında söylediğini hatırlayarak, ekledi, "daha kötüsünü yaşadım. Pettigrew, Voldemort'u geri getirmek için kanımı zorla aldı. Eminim ki sizi gerçek Harry Potter olduğuma inandırmak için birkaç damlayı gözden çıkarabilirim.

Atmosfer birdenbire ağırlaşmıştı. Harry diğerlerinin derince nefes çektiklerini gördü. Voldemort'un isminin bahsinden mi yoksa Pettigrew'in Harry'den zorla kan alması gerçeğinden mi kaynaklandığını merak etti. Büyük oranda Voldemort'un bahsi olduğunda karar kıldı.

Moody birdenbire geriye çekildi ve tereddütle Remus'a baktı. Yoldaşlık üyeleri ciddi ifadelerle birbirlerine baktı. Harry bunun, Harry'nin yeniden doğma ritüelinde yaralanmış olmasının getirdiği rahatsızlık olduğunu fark etti. Yapmak istedikleri son şey Harry'nin kanını akıtmaktı.

Moody tekrar ona döndü ve yakından baktı.

"Sadece bir damla." onayladı, sözleri daha çok Harry'i ikna ediyormuş gibi kulağa geldi.

Harry diğerlerini mutfağa yöneltti ve ilk Remus katılırken izledi. Moody parmağından bir damla kan aldı ve üzerine kimlik büyüsünü yaptı. 'Remus John Lupin' ismi havada kıpkırmızı renkteki harflerle belirdikten sonra solup gitti. Harry, Moody'nin parmağından bir damla kan almasına izin verdi ve tatmin olmuş bir gülümsemeyle 'Harry James Potter' kelimeleri havada belirirken izledi.

Herkes şimdi çok daha rahatlamış görünüyordu. Remus haricinde, kalanının Harry'e karşı değişen görünümü ve görünen o ki, konuşma şekli değiştiği için çekinceli olduğunu biliyordu. Harry denese bile o kadar utangaç ve vakur olamazdı. Şimdi Harry Potter'ın hala Privet Drive'da ve güvende olduğunu kontrol ettiklerine göre gidebilirlerdi.

Remus Harry'e döndü ve yorgunlukla gülümsedi.

"Şimdi bu da bittiğine göre, yukarı çıkıp eşyalarını alabilir misin? Gitmemiz gerek."

Harry kafa karışıklığıyla ona baktı.

"Nereye gidiyoruz?" sordu.

"Burada kalmıyorsun. Ruh Emicilerden bu kez kaçtığın için şanslıydın, bir sonraki sefere o kadar şanslı olmayabilirsin. Bizimle geliyorsun." dedi Remus gülümseyerek.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazarın (Benim) Notu: Şimdi. Bu hikayede tek açıklayamadığım nokta, Harry'nin Yoldaşlık önünde sihir, büyü, asa düz gidip de kimsenin buna çıtını çıkarmaması. Yani büyü yapmadan nasıl Ruh Emicilerden kaçtın diye soruyorlar da lan biraz önce Kingsley'i nasıl indirdin aşağı demiyorlar? Neyse. Artık 3 ciltte o kadarını kabul edip yoluma devam ediyorum.


	7. Eski Arkadaşlarla İlk Defa Tanışmak

7\. Bölüm - Eski Arkadaşlarla İlk Defa Tanışmak

AU Dünya

Hogwarts Ekspresi'ndeki yolculuk Harry'nin her zamanki yolculuklarından çok farklıydı. Başlangıç olarak, bir kompartımanda Ron ve Hermione'yle birlikte oturmuyordu. Onun yerine, annesi ve babasıyla Profesörler'in kompartımanında oturmaktaydı. Pencereden hızla geçen manzarayı seyretti. Düşüncelerine dalmıştı. Damien'ın ona kızgın olduğunu biliyordu. Kings Cross'a olan araba yolculuğunda onunla konuşmayı reddetmişti. Büyülü bariyeri geçip Platform 9 ¾'e varır varmaz, Damien Harry'e tek bir kelime dahi etmeden trenin sonuna yakın bir kompartımana koşturmuştu. James ve Lily, Harry'e şaşkınlıkla bakmış ve James Damien'la aralarında bir şey mi olduğunu sormuştu. Harry karşılık olarak omuzlarını silkmişti, bir şeyler uydurmak için gerekli enerjiye sahip değildi.

Genç çocuğu düşünürken iç geçirdi, korkularını anlıyordu ve Hogwarts'a giderek ifşa olma riskine girdiğini biliyordu ama anne babasıyla kalma şansı varken kendi başına oturamazdı. Başını kaldırıp James'le birlikte oturan Lily'e baktı, ikisi de Hogwarts'a vardıklarında yapılması gerekenler listesinin üzerinden geçiyordu. Bakışıyla buluştuğunda Lily'nin gözlerinin aydınlaşını görünce gülümsedi. James bir şey sorduğunda tekrar yüzünü çevirdi.

Harry sessizlik içinde oturup fazla dikkat çekmeden yalnızca anne babasını izlemekten memnundu. Pencereden tekrar baktığında güneşin batmakta olduğunu görünce şaşırdı, gökyüzü dakika dakika kararmaktaydı. Birinin yanına oturduğunu hissetti ve gözlerini pencereden ayırarak James'e baktı. Babası yanında oturuyor ve dikkatle ona bakıyordu, büyük, açık kahverengi gözlerinde endişe vardı.

"İyi misin?" sordu.

Harry konuşmak elinden gelmeyerek başını salladı. Fena halde babasına ve annesine sarılma arzusu vardı ama bu dünyanın Harry'si asla anne babasına sarılmazdı ve o yüzden de Harry oturduğu yerde kalmak zorundaydı.

"Harry, ben sadece bizimle geldiğin için ne kadar minnettar olduğumu söylemek istiyorum." James başladı. Harry içten içe sırıttı. En azından biri onun Hogwarts'da oluşuna mutluydu. "Bu kararın zor olmuş olması gerektiğini biliyorum ama aldığın için memnunum. Bilmeni istiyorum ki ben Dumbledore'un teklifini kabul etmeme kararını anlıyorum."

Harry yine kayıplardaydı. Dumbledore, Harry'nin reddettiği ne teklifi yapmıştı? Harry'le Dumbledore arasında ne çeşit bir ilişki olduğunu merak etti. Şu ana kadar çıkarabildiği kadarıyla, çok yakın değillerdi.

James'in bir çeşit karşılık beklediğini fark etti. Boğazını temizledi ve ona baktı.

"Tek başıma kalmak istemedim. Düşündüm ki Dumbledore'un teklifini kabul etmek istemesem bile, Hogwarts'da sen ve annemle birlikte kalabilirim." dedi Harry, kelimeleri dikkatle seçip kafa karışıklığını ortaya çıkaracak hiçbir şey söylemediğinden emin olarak.

James başını salladı.

"İşi istemesen bile bizimle her zaman kalabileceğini sana söylemiştim. Dumbledore'un kalmanla ilgili hiçbir problemi olmayacak. Gerçi, bence işi tekrar teklif etmeye çalışacaktır. Sadece bana bir iyilik yap ve ters davranma, tamam mı? Hakaret etme, sana sadece iş teklif ediyor. Öyle yapman gerekiyorsa reddet, ama elinden geldiği kadar kibarca yap."

Harry James'e gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Öyle bir şok içindeydi ki cevap verecek sözcükleri oluşturamadı. Bu dünyanın Harry'si Dumbledore'a karşı kabaydı? Voldemort'u bile korkutan en güçlü büyücüye! Bu Harry'nin asla duymayacağına emin olduğu bir şeydi. Başını temizlemek için salladı ama James bunu ricasına yanıt olarak algıladı.

"Harry, lütfen. O senin düşmanın değil. Sadece...sadece bilmezden gel onu eğer hiçbir şey yapamıyorsan, ama onunla sert konuşma. Bunun onu ne kadar incittiğini biliyorum."

Harry babasıyla tartışmadığını göstermek için kelimeleri çıkmaya zorladı.

"Tamam, baba. Sert konuşmayacağım."

James konuşmak için ağzını açtı ama Harry'nin söylediği sözler zihnine işlerken şok içinde durdu. Çenesini kapadı ve Harry'e şaşkınlık içinde baktı. Konuyu bastırmaya hazırdı ve Harry'nin bu kadar çabuk pes etmesini beklemiyordu. Lily'le bakıştıktan sonra tekrar Harry'e döndü.

"Tamam o zaman, bu...yani...teşekkürler, bunun için" kekeledi, Harry'nin onu dinlemiş olmasına minnetini nasıl göstereceğini bilmeyerek.

Harry babasının tepkisine kalbinde bir ağrı hissetti. Babası oğlunun onu dinlediğine o kadar mutlu görünüyordu ki. Bu dünyanın Harry'sinin babasıyla çok garip bir ilişkisi olduğunu fark etti. Acı verici derecede ortadaydı ki o babasını dinlemiyordu. Harry bir keresinde duyduğu o eski sözleri düşünmeden edemedi, 'elinde olanlar, asla kıymetini bilmez; olmayanlarınsa burnunda tüter.'

xxx

Harry, Hogsmeade'deki platforma çıktı ve etrafını inceledi. Her şey bir anlığına kendi dünyasındaki gibi göründü. Uzakta kaleyi görebiliyordu, karanlıkta parıldıyor onu eve çağırıyordu. Hepsi okul cübbelerini giymiş, soğuktan kaçıp mümkün olduğu kadar hızlıca kaleye girmeye çalışan bir öğrenci akını vardı. Harry ufak, hafiften korkmuş görünen öğrenci grubunu gördü ve birinci sınıf olduklarını anladı. Ani bir kalp ağrısıyla Hagrid'i hatırladı. Yarı dev arkadaşını arayarak istasyona bakındı, ama onu hiçbir yerde göremedi. Hagrid'in boyutunda birini genellikle bulmak epey kolay olurdu. Başka bir Profesör gördü, gri saçlı ve toparlaktı, öğrencileri botlara yönlendiriyordu.

Düşünmeden kendi kendine fısıldadı;

"Hagrid nerede?"

"Ne?"

Harry dönüp baktığında James'in gözleri kocaman halde ona baktığını gördü. Düşündüğü kadar sessiz olmadığını fark etti.

"Hiçbir şey, sadece Hagrid'in nerede olduğunu merak ediyordum?" dedi Harry, söylediğini kapamak için başka ne söyleyebileceğini bilmeyerek. Sonuçta, mantıklı hiçbir şey 'Hagrid'le kafiyeli değildi.

James'in şok ifadesi kızgınlığa değiştiğinde anında pişman oldu.

"Sen Hagrid'i nereden biliyorsun?" James sordu, sesinde gizlenmiş bir sertlik vardı.

Harry ter içinde kalmaya başlıyordu. James'in ona bakış şeklinden hoşlanmıyordu, kızgın ve rahatsız görünüyordu. Şimdiye kadar bu dünyanın Harry'sinin herhangi bir Hagrid tanımadığı çıkarımını yaptı.

"Birkaç öğrencinin ondan bahsettiğini duymuştum geçen sene." Harry yalan söyledi, panikleyerek. "Hagrid adındaki bir yarı devin eskiden Hogwarts'da çalıştığını söylüyorlardı. Sadece nerede olduğunu merak ettim."

Acı verici bir hızla atan bir kalple James hafifçe rahatlarken izledi. Hala Harry'e şüpheyle bakıyordu. Ama bir şey söylemedi ve Lily onlara ulaştığında konuyu kapattı.

Harry kalabalığın içinden onları takip ederek geçti, diğer öğrencilerin şaşkınlıkla ona bakışını fark etmeyecek kadar kendi hatalarında kaybolmuştu. Gözlerini yere sabitlemiş, yalnızca anne babasının ayaklarını takip ediyordu. Ancak onların bir at arabasının yanında durduğunu fark ettiğinde başını kaldırdı. Neredeyse kaldırmamış olmayı diledi. At arabasına bakarken nefesi göğsünde tıkandı. Arabanın kendisinin onun dünyasındakilerden bir farkı yoktu. Önüne bağlanmış olan şey Harry'nin daha önce hiç görmediği bir şeydi. Büyük bir ata benzeyen bir yaratık arabaya bağlanmıştı, büyük iskeletimsi vücudu hareketsiz duruyor, yüzü bir ejderhanınkini andırıyor ve kötü şeyler sezinliyormuş gibi görünüyordu, beyaz parıldayan gözleri Harry'nin tüylerini ürpertiyordu. İki yanında büyük örümceğimsi kanatlar fark etti ve midesinin korku içinde kasıldığını hissetti. Neydi bunlar? Ve neden bu kadar yırtıcı görünen yaratıklar çocukların ortasındaydı?

"Harry?"

Harry'nin başı hızla dönüp onu endişeyle gözleyen James ve Lily'e baktı.

"Pardon? Ne?" dedi Harry, belki de onunla konuşmuş olduklarını ve onun da cevap vermediğini düşünerek.

"İyi misin?" James sordu endişeli bir ifadeyle. "Bütün yol boyu bir garip davrandın."

Harry utanç içinde başını eğdi. Hogwarts'a olan yolculuğu bile atlatamadıysa onlarla birlikte kalede bir haftayı nasıl atlatacaktı?

"İyiyim ben." yalan söyledi ve ikna edicilikten çok uzak olduğunu da biliyordu.

James kapıyı açık tuttu ve Lily'le ona içeri girmelerini söyledi. Lily soğuktan uzaklaşmaktan oldukça memnun olarak hemen tırmandı. Harry at arabasına tedirginlikle yaklaştı ve bu garip at- ejderha yaratığa bakmayı bırakamadı. James arkasına baktı, sonra gözlerini Harry'e çevirdi.

"Şimdi ne var, Harry? Neye bakıyorsun?" James sordu, oğlunun garip davranışından yorulmaya başlayarak.

"Hiçbir şey, sadece," Harry at bir ses çıkardıktan sonra kuyruğunu sallarken yutkundu. "Ne, nedir o, o şey?" Harry sormak zorundaydı, yaratık tüylerini ürpertiyordu.

James arkasına, dosdoğru ata baktı ve sonra tekrar Harry'e döndü.

"Ne şeyi? Neden bahsediyorsun?" sordu.

Harry anlamlı bir şekilde ata baktı.

"Arabaları çeken yaratıklar. Nedir onlar?" Harry sordu.

James'in gözleri şaşkınlıkla büyüdü. Dönüp bir arabaya bir Harry'e baktı. Açık kahverengi gözlerini bir şüphe ifadesi doldurdu, Harry'nin yine gerginlikle yutkunmasına sebep oldu.

"Bu yaratıkların ne olduklarını bilmiyorsun?" James sordu, dosdoğru ata işaret ederek.

Harry başını salladı.

James görünür bir şekilde kalakalmıştı. Konuşması birkaç dakikasını aldı.

"Onlara Thestral denir. Arabaları Hogwarts'a çekerler, hep öyle olmuştur. Zararsızlardır." ekledi James, Harry'nin yüzündeki ifadeyi görerek.

Harry kabul etmek zorundaydı ki yaratığın ne olduğunu sonunda öğrenebilmek içini rahatlatmıştı. James'e çok daha rahatlamış bir ifadeyle baktı.

"Oh, tamam." dedi sessizce.

"Geçen sene onları fark etmedin mi?" James sordu, Harry'i yakından gözleyerek.

"Sanmıyorum" Harry cevapladı.

"Herkesten çok senin onları göreceğini düşünürdüm." dedi James sessizce.

Harry bunun ne anlama geldiğini çıkaramadı. Sessiz kaldı ve karşılık vermedi. Hayal görüp görmediğinden emin değildi ama James kulağa neredeyse kederli gelmişti son dediğini söylerken.

xxx

James, Harry'nin arkasından arabaya girdi ve oturdu, Hogwarts kalesine olan bütün yol boyunca ona baktı. Lily ikili arasında soru soran bir ifadeyle bakıp dururken sessizlik içinde oturdular. Harry hiçkimseyle göz teması kurmadı ve sesini çıkarmadı. Damien'ın neden bahsettiğini görmeye başlıyordu. Daha kaleye varmadan ifşa olacaktı!

Neyse ki başka yanlış bir şey söylemeden kaleye ulaştı.

Devasa kaleye girdi ve yüzünü onurlandıran gülümsemeye engel olamadı. Hogwarts'a aşıktı. Kendi dünyasında olduğu kadar burada da kaleyi bulmuş olduğuna içi rahatlamıştı. Aynı portreler, aynı kendi kendine hareket eden merdivenler, aynı mobilyalar, sanki Harry kendi dünyasına tekrar adım atmış gibiydi. Koridoru geçip Büyük Salon'a girerken, ana koridorun biraz farklı göründüğünü not etti.

Büyük Salon'a girdi ve yüzüne yayılmakla tehdit eden gülümsemeyle mücadele etmek zorunda kaldı. Sevgili okulunun bu aşinalığını seviyordu; havada uçuşan mumları, salon boyunca uzanan dört bina masasını ve sahne üzerindeki, çalışan kadrosuna ait uzun masayı gözledi. Başını kaldırıp çatıya baktı ve bulutlu gökyüzünü ve hafif yağmuru gösteren büyülü tavanı gördü.

Ebeveynlerinin peşinden profesörler masasına çıktı. Birdenbire bütün Hogwarts'ın onu orada otururken görebileceğini fark etti. Bu farkındalık oldukça çekince duymasına sebep oldu. İnsanların ona bakmasından zaten nefret ediyordu, ve bir de şimdi profesörler masasında, herkesin kabak gibi önünde oturarak tüm dikkatleri çekecekti. Şimdi durdurabileceği bir şey değildi fakat; o yüzden masaya çıktı ve en kenardaki sandalyeye oturdu. Birkaç kişinin çoktan masaya yerleşmiş olduğunu fark etti; Quidditch hocası, Profesör Hooch'u, Bitkibilim hocası, Profesör Sprout'u ve tanımadığı birkaç tanesini daha gördü. Yavaş yavaş salon insanlarla dolmaya başladı; ilk başta çoğunluk profesörlerdi, sonra öğrenciler geldi. Harry salona doluşan, hepsi de cübbeleri içerisindeki öğrenci kitlesine bakmadan edemedi. Ona yöneltilen bakışları gördü ve karşıtının böyle tepkiler toplayacak ne yaptığını merak etti.

Öğrencilerin çoğu onu gördükleri an oldukları yerde, ağızları şaşkınlık içinde açık, kalakaldılar. Diğerleri sesli bir şekilde nefes çekti ve ona doğru işaret ederek yanlarındakine fısıldamaya başladı, şüphe yok ki konuşmalar onun hakkındaydı. Manzara Harry'nin rahatsızlıkla yerinde kıpırdanmasına sebep oldu. Yanında oturan annesine baktı, o da elinin üzerine kendi elini koydu.

Harry bu destekleyici hareketten güç alarak bakışların ve fısıltıların üstesinden geldi. Bunu daha önce yapmıştı. Ancak bu topladığı bakışların ve fısıltıların kendi evinde topladıklarından acı verici bir farklılığı vardı. Yanlış yorumlayıp yorumlamadığından emin değildi ama sanki öğrenciler onu ondan korkuyorlarmış gibi gözlüyordu. Harry kabul etmek zorundaydı ki diğer Harry ona bile biraz fena görünmüştü. Sessizdi ve sana bakış şekli sanki hangi lanetle seni vurabileceğini düşünüyormuş etkisi bırakıyordu. Çok güzel bir his sayılmazdı. Ama aynı çocuk Harry'e anne babasını görüp tanışma şansı vermişti. Harry hakkında kötü düşünemezdi. Ayrıca çocuğun onun alternatif benliği olduğu gerçeği de vardı. Kendisinden nasıl korkardı?

Harry arkasında bir kapının kapandığını duyduğunda düşüncelerinden ayrıldı. Sandalyesinde dönüp bakındı ve Okul Müdürünün zarafetle masanın ortasına, sandalyesine doğru yürüdüğünü gördü. Bu dünyanın Dumbledore'unu gözlemek için durdu. Aynıydı; uzun ve vakurdu, sihir özü güçlü dalgalar halinde yayılıyordu; yarım ay gözlüklerin üzerinde dinlendiği aynı eğri burun, gümüşi saç ve sakal, her şeyi aynıydı. Tek farklı olan şey gözleriydi. Daha çok şey görmüş geçirmiş ve daha yorgun görünüyorlardı. Gerçek yaşı gözlerinde Harry'nin dünyasında olduğundan daha çok yansıyordu. Harry bunun ardındaki nedeni merak etti. Tamam bu dünya üç yıl ötedeydi ama üç yıl bu kadar fark yaratmazdı.

Okul Müdürü her zamanki haliyle okulu selamlarken izledi; garip sözler uydurarak öğrencileri güldürdü. Seçmen şapkanın seçimlerini izlemek her zaman eğlenceliydi ve Harry sonunda Damien'ı yanında Ginny'le birlikte Gryffindor masasında otururken yakaladı. Aniden Ginny'nin de burada olacağını fark etti. İçten içe inledi, aynı olmadığını kesin ona belli edecekti, şüpheye yer yoktu.

xxx

Şölen biter bitmez, James ve Lily Harry'i Dumbledore'un yanına yöneltti. Harry gerilmeye başlıyordu. Görünen o ki bu dünyanın Harry'si Dumbledore'a karşı kabaydı. O ise Dumbledore'a kaba olmayı hayal bile edemezdi ama kendisi gibi olması da mümkün değildi. James ondan ve 'garip' davranış şeklinden şüphelenmeye başlıyordu bile. Elinden geldiği kadar sağlam adımlarla, önünde anne ve babası, Okul Müdürünün sandalyesine yaklaştı.

Dumbledore hemen ayağa kalkarak James ve Lily'i sıcaklıkla karşıladı. Mavi gözleri Harry'ninkilerle buluştu ve on beş yaşındaki geri çekilmeye engel olamadı. Bakış soğuk ya da başka bir şey olduğundan değildi. Dumbledore ona da büyük Potterlar'a olduğu kadar sıcaklıkla bakmıştı. Daha çok, Dumbledore'a yalan söyleyemeyeceğinin farkındalığıydı. Bilge ve güçlü büyücü önünde duran Harry'nin bu dünyanınki olmadığını görecekti. Nasıl görmezdi? Çok yetenekliydi ve kandırılamazdı. Buraya gelerek ne düşünüyordu?

Çabucak gözlerini kaçırdı ve önüne, yere baktı. Sonra bu hareketin tanıştığı Harry için ne kadar olmaz bir davranış olduğunu fark edip hızlıca soluna baktı, sıkılmış gibi yaparak salonu taradı. Gözleri beklenmedik bir şekilde Damien'ınkilerle buluştu ve çocuğun kasıtlı olarak, Harry ve Dumbledore arasındaki iletişimi izleyebilmek için geride kaldığını gördü.

Harry, babasının söylediklerini duydu ve ne söylendiğini anlayabilmek için güm güm atan kalbini yavaşlatmaya çalıştı.

"....sorun olmazsa, Harry burada bizimle kalacak?"

Harry gözünün ucundan Dumbledore'a baktı ve gülümsediğini görünce rahatladı.

"Elbette, problem değil. Ev cinlerine odasını hazırlamaları için talimat veririm." Harry'e bakmak için döndü ve yine, Harry gözlerini düşürmek için duyduğu dürtüyle mücadele etmek zorunda kaldı.

"Hogwarts'a yeniden hoş geldin, Harry." dedi gözlerinde bir parıltıyla.

Harry ağzından 'teşekkürler'in çıkmasına engel olmak için gerçek anlamda dilini ısırmak zorunda kaldı. Onun yerine başını gergince salladı ve başka tarafa baktı. Okul Müdürüne bu kadar mesafeli davrandığı için berbat hissediyordu ama bu şekilde davranmak zorundaydı. Diğerlerinin gerçeği öğrenmesine izin veremezdi. Ona farklı davranırlardı, diğer Harry ve Damien'ın başlarına alacakları beladan bahsetmiyordu bile. Dönüp baktığında Damien'ın kapıya yakın bir yerlerde sallandığını gördü, sınıf arkadaşları acele ettirmeye çalışıyorlardı.

xxx

Harry dairesini ilgiyle inceledi. Babasının dairesine bitişikti ve neredeyse onunkiyle aynıydı. Babasınınkine benzer mobilyaların olduğu geniş bir salon vardı. Dört direkli bir yatak ve ufak bir şifoniyerin olduğu yatakodasına bir kapı açılıyordu. Başka bir tanesi de süit banyoya açılıyordu. Harry epey etkilenmişti. Birkaç dakikayı sadece her şeyi gözleyerek geçirmişti. Kendisininkine geçmeden önce babasının odasına göz atmıştı.

Gece için tek başına bırakıldığında Harry'nin ilk yaptığı şey uzun, sıcak bir duş almaktı. Gerginlikten her tarafı ağrıyordu ve sıcak duşun altında neredeyse yirmi dakika boyunca durmaktan oldukça mutluydu. Bugün az kalsın her şeyi batırmıştı. James oğlunun aklını kaybediyor olduğunu düşünüyormuş gibi ona garip garip bakışlar atıp durmuştu. Günden aklında kalanları hatırlarken ürperdi. Daha dikkatli olması gerekiyordu. İfşa olmak istemiyordu.

Harry eninde sonunda duştan çıktı ve pijamaları giydi. Düşünmeden lavaboya gitti ve gecelik rutinine başladı. Aynaya göz attı ve ona bakan yüzü tanıması birkaç dakika aldı. Yeni görünüşüne hala alışmamıştı. Bu yeni dünyada üçüncü gününün sonuydu ve devamlı bir şey olmasıyla durup yeni görünüşüne gerçekten bakacak fırsatı olmamıştı. Hala gözlüklerine uzanıyordu, artık burnunun üzerinde oturmuyor olmalarına rağmen. Bir kerede gözlerinin onları gizleyen gözlükler olmadan ne kadar büyük ve canlı olduğunu fark etti. Hatları aynıydı, aynı gözler, burun, ağız, her şey aynıydı ama her nasılsa farklı görünüyordu. Saçları daha uzundu ve eğer mümkünse, daha dağınık. Ama Harry saçlarının yeni görünüşüne yalnızca katkıda bulunduğunu fark etti. Kabul etmesi gerekiyordu ki iyi görünüyordu. Başını eğip göğsüne baktı ve hızlıca üstünü çıkardı. Gelişmiş ve geniş göğsü, kaslı kolları ve güçlü elleri inceledi. Harry vücudunu geliştirmek için çok çalışmıştı, o kadarı açıktı. Ne çeşit bir eğitim kurumuna gittiğini merak ederken buldu kendini, öyle ki yalnızca sihirsel kapasitesini geliştirmiş değil, fiziksel özelliklerine de katkıda bulunmuştu.

Yüzüne daha yakından bakmayı isteyerek saçlarını gözlerinin önünden çekti ve işte o zaman fark etti. Alnında, şimşek biçimli soluk bir yara izi vardı. Tanıdık yara izine bakarak, eli hala şu ana kadar izi örten saçları tutarak donup kaldı. Diğer elini kaldırıp tek parmağıyla uzandı ve sanki gerçekten orada olduğundan emin olurcasına yara izinin üzerinden geçti. 'Nasıl bunu şimdiye kadar fark etmem?' düşündü kendi kendine. Son birkaç gündür, duşlarını hızlıca almış, alışkanlıkla yaptığı haraketleri hızlıca tamamlamış, kendine fazla dikkat göstermemişti. Durup görünüşünü incelemek için biraz zaman ancak şu an alıyordu ve ancak yara izini fark ediyordu.

"Neden Harry yara izine sahip olurdu ki? Voldemort'un öldüren lanetiyle hiç vurulmamıştı." sordu kendine.

Sonra korkutucu bir düşünce geldi aklına. Ya bu görünüş tılsımından bir şekilde etkilenmemiş olan kendi yara iziyse? Yara izine tekrar göz attı. Soluk görünüyordu ama yine de görünür haldeydi. Yara izi genellikle bundan çok daha kırmızıydı ama belki görünüş tılsımıyla mücadele ettiği için soluk görünüyordu. Harry yara izini çabucak saçlarıyla örttü, gizlemek için bir aceleyle saçlarını alnına doğru attı. Aynaya baktı ve yara izinin tamamen gizlendiğini gördüğüne memnun oldu.

Banyoda işini bitirdi ve çabucak yatağına kıvrıldı. Uzandı ve rahatlamaya çalıştı. Çok dikkatli olması gerekiyordu, eğer biri yara izini fark ederse oyun biterdi. Başındaki yara izinin ona ait ve tılsımı aşmış olan olduğundan emindi.

'Yoksa, neden bu dünyanın Harry'si hiç Voldemort'la yüz yüze gelmemişken yara izine sahip olsun ki?' Harry sordu kendine, yorgunluktan uykuya dalmadan hemen önce.

\--

Canon Dünya

Harry Remus'a bakakaldı ve söylenenleri sindirmeye çalıştı. Onlarla gidecekti. Onu başka bir yere taşımak için buradalardı. Ama Harry ayrılamayacağını biliyordu. Burada kalmak zorundaydı, böylece Damien ve diğer Harry umut ettiği üzere bir haftalık süre içerisinde göründüğünde, kendi dünyasına geri dönebilirdi.

"Nereye gidiyoruz?" Harry sordu.

Remus Moody'e baktı ve fısıldadı.

"Söyleyemem. Yakında göreceksin." karşılık verdi.

Harry, Privet Drive'da kalmak için ısrar etmemesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Diğer Harry'nin korkunç akrabalarıyla kalmaktan nefret ettiği ortadaydı ve büyük olasılıkla gitme şansının üzerine atlardı. Olay şuydu ki, Harry nasıl şüphe uyandırmadan burada kalabilirdi.

"Harry? Sorun nedir? Gitmekten mutlu olacağını düşünürdüm." Remus sorguladı.

Harry başını kaldırıp baktı ve köşeye sıkışmış buldu kendini. Gitmek zorundaydı, aksi takdirde fazla şüphe uyandırırdı. Ve buraya geri cisimlenmek onun için bir problem değildi. Damien'a geri gelmeyi planladıkları zamanı ona önceden haber vermesini söyleyebilirdi. Rahatlıkla buraya zamanında cisimlenebilirdi.

"Sorun yok, toplanayım ben. Birkaç dakika verin bana." dedi mutfaktan çıkıp üst kata yönelirken.

Onu nereye götüreceklerini merak etti. Büyük ihtimalle Remus'un evi olduğunu tahmin etti. Babasının en iyi arkadaşıydı; büyük olasılıkla Harry'i yazın kalanı boyunca yanına alıyordu.

Harry yanına ne alması gerektiğini düşündü. Harry'nin bütün eşyaları eski odasındaydı ve dehşet durumdalardı. Yırtık pırtık kıyafetlerin bir kısmını kendi kıyafetlerine biçimdeğiştirmişti ve bu son birkaç günü de o şekilde geçirmişti. O kıyafetleri aldı ve Harry'nin eski odasından taşıdığı sandığın içine attı. Okul eşyalarını boşverdi, Harry geri geldiğinde kendisi toplanabilirdi.

Birkaç dakika içerisinde sandığı ayaklarının dibinde, Hedwig de kafesinde uyur halde tekrar alt kattaydı.

"Hazır mısın?" Remus sordu.

"Hazırım" Harry onayladı.

"Süpürgen nerede, çocuk?" Moody sordu onu gözlerken.

Harry Seherbaza gözlerini kıstı.

"Adım Harry, çocuk değil." cevapladı minik bir parça kızgınlıkla. "Ve süpürgem de dolapta." yalan söyledi, diğer Harry'nin süpürgesinin nerede olduğuna dair en ufak fikri yoktu.

"İyi o zaman Harry, git getir. İhtiyacın olacak." Moody cevapladı.

Harry sessizce arsızlığından ötürü onu lanetlemek isteyerek yanından yürüyüp geçti. Kendini tuttu ve koridora yöneldi. Dolabın kapağını açıp içeri girdi. Sıkışık yere yüzünü buruşturdu ama duruma odaklandı. 'Accio Harry'nin süpürgesi' fısıldadı ve sonra dolaptan çıktı. Süpürgenin hızla merdivenlerden aşağı indiğini duydu ve tek eliyle yakaladı, hemen bir saniye sonra Tonks peşinde diğerleriyle birlikte koridora çıktı. Harry'i elinde Ateşoku, arkasındaki dolabın kapağı açık halde dururken gördüler.

"Aldın mı? İyi, hadi gidelim." dedi Tonks kapıya doğru yönelerek.

Tam Harry, sandığı Kingsley tarafından taşınarak, kapıya yaklaşırken alçak sesli bir konuşma ve bir gıcırdama duydu. Arkasına baktı ve iki figür gördü, biri büyük ve yuvarlak, diğeri uzun ve sıskaydı, merdivenlerin başından onlara bakıyorlardı.

Harry'nin dudakları pis bir sırıtışa kıvrıldı ve olduğu yerde dönüp eniştesiyle teyzesine baktı. Büyük olasılıkla süpürgesi odalarından çıkıp Harry'e doğru uçtuğunda uyanmışlardı.

"Gidi- gidiyor musun, Harry?" Vernon sordu, yeğeninin ismi diline dolanarak.

Harry'nin pis sırıtışı bununla derinleşti.

"Evet, erken ayrılıyorum." cevapladı.

Birbirlerine bakarken akrabalarının yüzündeki rahatlamayı gördü. Harry kapıya doğru birkaç adım attı ama kapıdan çıkmadan önce akrabalarına bakmak için döndü.

"Merak etmeyin ama. Yazın geleceğim."

İki yetişkinin de yüzünden gülümsemeleri silindi ve ona dehşet içinde baktılar. Harry çıkmadan önce güldü. Grup onu bekliyordu, hiçbiri son konuşmayı duymamıştı. Moody hepsine yolculuğu nasıl yapacaklarına dair talimatlar vermeye başladı. Harry doğru dürüst dinlemedi. Başını kaldırıp tekrar eve baktı ve gözleri pencereye kaydı. Pencerede bir figürün durduğunu, onlara baktığını gördü. Anında tanıdı, Dudley'di.

Tam süpürgesine binerken yukarı Dudley'e baktı ve usulca el salladığını gördü. Harry manzaraya gülümsedi. Elini kaldırdı ve muggle çocuğa eliyle veda ederek havalandı. Dudley'nin Harry'nin süpürgesinde uçarkenki görüntüsüne şaşkın göründüğünü biliyordu ama şokla beraber biraz hayranlık da vardı.

Süpürgesini Tonks'a hizaladı ve Dudley ve eve son bir kez baktıktan sonra hala ne olduğunu bilmediği bir sonraki varış noktasına doğru yol aldı.

xxx

Uçuş uzun, soğuk ve sıkıcıydı. Harry diğerlerini takip etmesi gerektiğinden dolayı hızını düşük tutmak zorunda kaldı. Moody onları dolambaçlı yollara sürükleyip durduğu ve bunu 'takip edilmediklerinden emin olmak' için yaptıklarında ısrar ettiği için ölümüne sinir bozucuydu. Harry elleri soğuktan uyuşmaya başlarken küfretti.

Sonunda iniş işareti verildi. Yere indi ve zarif bir hareketle süpürgesinden atladı. Diğerlerinin de inip ona yetişmesini bekledi.

"O ne uçuştu. İyi olduğunu duymuştum ama harikaydın!" dedi Tonks, Harry'e göz kırparak.

Harry gülümsedi.

"Sağol, Tonks." dedi sırıtarak.

Tonks şaşkın göründü ama sırıtışı daha da büyüdü.

"Çabuk öğreniyorsun, değil mi?" yorum yaptı. "Benim adım Nymphadora Tonks, ama ismimden nefret ediyorum. Annem ne düşünüyordu bilmiyorum. O yüzden herkese Tonks dedirttiriyorum." tanıttı kendini.

Harry karşılık vermek üzereydi ki Moody araya girdi.

"Tanışmalar içeri girene kadar bekleyebilir!" çıkıştı Tonks'a.

Pembe saç Seherbaza dik dik bakarken kırmızıya döndü ama dediğine uyarak çenesini kapattı.

Harry durdukları karanlık caddeyi gözlüyordu. Daha önce hiç görmemişti. Muggle bir caddeye benziyordu. Moody eline ufak bir parşömen parçası sıkıştırdı ve okumasını söyledi. Harry kağıdı açtı ve öylece kaldı. Parşömen üzerinde eğik yazıyla Harry'nin tüm benliğiyle nefret ettiği bir adres yazıyordu. Moody'e şok içinde baktı.

'Numara On İki, Grimmauld Meydanı.' tekrar etti içinden.

Gözlerinin önünde, iki diğer evin arasından bir ev kendine yer açtı ve Harry manzara karşısında kalakaldı. Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'na giriyordu, ve bir kez daha, isteyerek değildi.

xxx

Harry istemeye istemeye karanlık eve girdi, şaşkınlıktan bağırmamak için kendini tutmak zorunda kaldı. Ev kendi dünyasındakinin aynısıydı ama çok, çok farklı görünüyordu. İlk olarak bir koku vardı. Küflü, çürümüş koku evin oldukça uzun bir süre boyunca boş kaldığı gerçeğini ele veriyordu. Dar koridor birkaç meşaleyle aydınlatılmıştı ve titrek ışık evi aydınlıktan çok gölgeler içinde bırakıyordu. Harry içeri girdi ve midesinin dibinde garip bir his duydu. Bu yerden nefret ediyordu ama Vaftiz Babasına, Sirius'a aitti. Şu an içinde bulunduğu halde görmek yalnızca Sirius'un bu dünyada acı çektiği gerçeğine katkıda bulunuyordu. Evin yıkılmaya yüz tutmuş hali Sirius'un en iyi arkadaşlarının ölümünden sonra yaşamak zorunda bırakıldığı pörsümüş hayatın altını çiziyordu.

Harry bir kapının açıldığını ve kızıl saçlı bir kadının yorgun ve yıpranmış bir görünümle dışarı çıktığını gördü. Onu tanıması bir saniyesini aldı. Kızıl saçlı kadın Harry'i ve diğerlerini gördü ve ilk birkaç dakika boyunca Harry'i tanımayarak öteye baktı. Sonra bir şaşkınlık ifadesiyle dönüp Harry'e bakakaldı.

"Oh Tanrım! Sen misin, Harry canım? Tanımadım seni." bağırdı, yorgun yüzünde bir anne gülümsemesi belirerek.

Harry'nin Mrs Weasley'nin neden onunla o şekilde konuştuğuna dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. Diğer Harry'nin en yakın arkadaşının Ron Weasley olduğunu söylediğini hatırlıyordu ama bütün ailesine de yakın olduğunu kastettiğini düşünmemişti.

Molly Weasley ona doğru koştururken olduğu yerde durdu ve Harry onu selamlama fırsatı bile bulamadan önce onu bir anne gibi kucakladı. Harry'nin yumrukları kendini kadını üzerinden atmaktan alıkoymak için iki yanında sıkıldı. Kucaklaşmalardan nefret ediyordu, annesinin ona sarılmasına zar zor tahammül edebiliyordu. Dişlerini sıkıp atlatmayı becerdi ve Molly onu bırakır bırakmaz geriye, ondan uzağa bir adım attı.

Molly coşkuyla karşıladı onu, yaşlı gözlerle gülümsedi.

"Harika görünüyorsun" dedi.

"Zihin güçlendirici iksirle ufak bir kaza geçirmiş. İksir fiziksel olarak etkilemiş." Remus bilgi verdi Molly'i geçip onun çıktığı odaya doğru yönelirken.

"Oh, yani, en azından bir işe yaşamış. Ama gerçekten, Harry canım, iksirlerle oynamamalısın. Ya sana kötü bir şey olsaydı?" bağırdı.

Harry ondan uzaklaşması gerektiğini biliyordu. Niyeti iyiydi, ama tanrım sinirini nasıl zıplatıyordu!

"Aç mısın tatlım? Korkarım ki akşam yemeğine kadar biraz zaman var. Neden sana odanı göstermiyorum?" dedi Molly ve onu basamaklara doğru yönlendirmeye başladı.

Harry onu takip etti ve koparılmış ev cini kafalarıyla dekore edilmiş duvarlara baktı. 'Hoş' düşündü alayla, manzaradan iğrenerek.

Mrs Weasley onu bir kapıya götürdü ve önünde durdu.

"İşte bakalım. Eşyalarını sonra getiririz. Sen biraz dinlenmeye çalış. Toplantı bittiğinde ben seni akşam yemeği için aşağı çağırırım." uzandı ve usulca Harry'nin yanağını okşadı.

Harry kadın aceleyle aşağı inerken izledi. Sinirlice iç geçirdi. İnsanların ona dokunmasından nefret ediyordu, özellikle de anne gibi hareketler, onu aşırı derecede rahatsız ediyordu. İç geçirerek kapıyı açtı ve büyük bir odaya girdi. İlk fark ettiği şey cıvıldayan, oda içinde daireler çizerek uçan bir kuştu. Odada iki yatak vardı. Bir tanesi boştu ama diğerinde kızıl saçlı bir Ron ve her daim çalı gibi saçları olan Hermione oturuyordu.

Mrs Weasley'e duyduğu rahatsızlığın arkadaşlarına ait alternatif formların besbelli bir konuşmanın ortasında, yatağın üzerinde oturur halde görürken kaybolup gittiğini hissetti. İkisi de o içeri girerken Harry'e baktılar ve ilk baştaki genel kafası karışık bakıştan sonra tanıdılar.

Hermione nefesini çekti ve elleri ağzına fırladı.

"Şaka mı!" Ron nefesini çekti, gözleri kocamandı ve ağzı açık kalmıştı.

Harry gülümsedi ve kapıyı kapadı.

xxx

Harry kapının yanında durdu ve Ron ve Hermione ayağa kalkarlarken izledi.

"Oh tanrım...Harry? Ne oldu? Sen çok....çok..." Hermione arkadaşının yeni görünümüne bakakalırken nutku tutuldu.

Ron'un hala ağzı açıktı ve gözlerini Harry'nin üzerinden alamıyordu.

"Bir çeşit kaza oldu da..." Harry açıkladı gülümsemesi yerinde.

"Ben pek öyle demezdim." Ron yorum yaptı.

"Zihin güçlendirici bir solüsyon yapmaya çalışıyordum. Bazı malzemelerin yerine başka şeyler kullanmak zorunda kaldım, sanırım ters tepki etmesine o sebep oldu. Sonuçta da böyle görünür oldum." dedi Harry.

Daha genç bir Ron ve Hermione görmek Harry için ilginçti. Bu dünyanın Harry'siyle aynı yaştalardı, yani bu demek oluyordu ki on beş yaşındalardı. Harry'nin kendi dünyasında bıraktığı Ron ve Hermione'yse on sekiz yaşındaydı. Yalnızca üç seneydi, ama çok fark yaratıyordu. Hermione de aynı şeyi düşünüyormuş gibi göründü ve Harry'e yakından baktı.

"Daha büyük görünüyorsun." yorum yaptı.

"Bütün fark ettiğin o mu?" Ron sordu.

Kız Ron'u bilmezden gelerek tüm dikkatini Harry'e yöneltti.

"Hangi malzemeleri değiştirdin?" sordu, merakla.

"Epey bir tanesini" Harry cevap verdi esrarengizce.

"Ama yine de, böyle bir....bir tepkiye sebep verecek ne yaptın?" Hermione besbelli iksirlerdeki malzemeleri değiştirmenin potansiyel yan etkileri hakkında araştırmak için yanıp tutuşuyordu.

"Hermione, bir rahat bırak, olur mu." Ron inledi ve Harry'e döndü.

"Aynı iksirden kalmış olma ihtimali var mı hiç?" sordu umutlu bir ifadeyle.

Harry sırıttı.

"Üzgünüm, hepsi bitti." cevapladı.

"Hay...!" Ron lanet etti.

"İksir yapmaya niye karar verdin? Ciddiyim ama, yanlış malzemeleri olan bir iksiri içmek tehlikeli yani. Ve teyzenle enişten kızmadı mı?" Hermione sordu endişeyleç

"Aslına bakarsan yaygarayı koparttılar, ama ben hallettim." Harry konuyu geçiştirdi kolaylıkla. "İksir içinse, işe yarayıp yaramadığını görmek istedim. Düşündüm ki, Voldemort geri geldiğine göre toplayabildiğim bütün güce ihtiyacım olacak."

Harry'nin şüphelendiği gibi, hem Ron hem Hermione o Voldemort'un adını dile getirirken hareketsizleştiler. Ron öksürme olarak kapattığı korkmuş bir ses çıkardı ve Hermione ürperdi ama onun dışında bir şey yapmadılar. Harry'e sempati, anlayış ve garip bir şekilde, korku karışımı bir ifadeyle baktılar.

"Ee, siz ikiniz neler yaptınız?" Harry sordu konuyu değiştirmek için.

Hermione boğazını temizledi.

"Temizlik, çoğunlukla. Bu yer o kadar uzun süredir boş kalmış ki içinde yaşamaya başlayan şeyler var! Ciddiyim! Alt katların çoğunu hallettik ama hala yapacak çok şey var." hızlı hızlı konuştu.

"Meşgulüz derken onu demek istiyordun yani" dedi Harry, Hermione'nin mektubunu kastederek.

"Evet, bazı şeylerden kurtulmak kabus gibiydi..."

Ve Hermione neler keşfettiklerini ve neyle mücadele ettiklerini açıklamaya girişti. Harry ilgiliymiş gibi yaparak dinledi, düzenli aralıklarla 'evet' ve 'öyle mi?' ve 'vay canına' dedi.

Hermione ancak iki gürültülü pop sesi duyduklarında ve Weasley ikizleri ortaya çıktığında konuşmayı bıraktı.

"Aman! Sırf 'ikiniz şimdi cisimlenebiliyorsunuz diye, her gün her dakika yapmanız gerekmiyor!" Ron inledi.

Fred ve George onu bilmezden gelerek dönüp Harry'e gözlerini diktiler.

"Tanrım, Harry, son bir ayda çok büyümüşsün" dedi Fred ona bakarak.

"Ve gözlüklerden kurtulmuşsun" George ekledi.

"Ve vücut yapmışsın"

"Ve saçını uzatmışsın"

"Ve birkaç yaş büyümüşsün"

İkizler birbirlerine baktıktan sonra aynı anda konuştular.

"Ne yaptın?"

Hepsi de ikizlerin acayipliklerine güldükten sonra Ron nasıl Harry'nin iksiri batırdığını açıkladı.

"Yani, hiç yapmayı dert etmeyeceğim bir hata olmuş" Fred güldü, George'u dirsekleyerek.

Harry bir şey söylemedi ama Ron'la birlikte güldü. Hermione hiç eğlenmemişti.

"Gerçekten ya, cesaret verin durmayın" burnundan soludu büyük çocuklara. "Malzemeleri değiştirmiş, çok kötü bir şey olabilirdi."

"Ama olmadı!" Ron karşılık verdi.

Harry'nin dikkati kapı açılıp içeri elinde turuncu bir kedi tutarak kızıl saçlı bir kız girdiğinde dağıldı.

"Hermione, Crookshanks kapıya...." kahverengi gözleri Harry'ninkilerle buluştuğunda sessizleşti.

Harry genç Ginny'i her an görmeyi bekliyordu ama yine de manzara karşısında kalakaldı. Bu dünyada yalnızca on dört yaşındaydı ama kendi dünyasında geride bıraktığı kız arkadaşının tıpa tıp aynısıydı. Daha genç olmak haricinde, hiçbir şey farklı görünmüyordu. Kız ağzı açık ve nutku tutulmuş halde ona bakıyordu.

Ancak oda tamamen sessizleştiğinde Ginny sersemlemiş halinden kurtuldu.

"Harry! Ben...ne....sen....vay vanına." kekeledi, gözleri her detayının üzerinden geçerken.

Harry sırıtmasıyla mücadele edemedi ve karşılık verdi

"İksir hatası, uzun hikaye, sorma."

Ginny gülümsedi, Harry'nin kalbi bir atışı kaçırdı. İşte o an, kız arkadaşını ne kadar özlediğini fark etti. Onu tekrar görmek için bir hafta beklemesi gerekecekti. Bu bilgi haftanın öncesinden olduğundan da daha uzun görünmesine sebep oldu.

Gençler çoğunlukla Harry'nin görünüşündeki değişiklikler hakkında konuşarak odada oturdular. Ama Harry konuyu çok rahat bir şekilde saptırarak Yoldaşlığa çevirdi. Bu Harry'nin Yoldaşlıktan haberdar olup olmadığını bilmediği için dikkatli olması gerekiyordu.

"Ee bu aşağıdaki toplantı ne zaman bitiyor?" Harry sordu.

"Merlin bilir, bitirmek bilemediler!" Ron inledi.

"Zümrüdü Anka Yoldaşlığı toplantısı, Ron. Birkaç saat sürebilir." Fred azarlar gibi yaptı.

Hermione bu noktada Harry'e açıklama yapmak için atladı.

"Zümrüdü Anka Yoldaşlığı Dumbledore tarafından kurulmuş bir grup. Amacı Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'le mücadele etmek."

Grup Harry'nin etrafında sus pus oldu ve kaygısız atmosfer yok oldu.

"Yoldaşlıkta kimler var?" Harry sordu, kendi dünyasındakiyle aynı kişiler olup olmadığını merak ederek.

"Profesör Dumbledore, doğal olarak, Profesör McGonagall, annem ve babam, Bill, Charlie, Remus, Moody, Sirius, Tonks ve birkaç kişi daha." Ron parmaklarını saydı.

"Oh ve Snape." Ginny ekledi.

Harry'nin başı onun yönüne doğru zıpladı.

"Snape?" sordu.

"Evet neden bilmiyorum. Pis herife güvenilmez ama Profesör Dumbledore'u biliyorsun, herkese ikinci bir şans verir." dedi Ron ekşi bir ifadeyle.

Harry neden Snape'in bu dünyada hayatta olma ihtimalinin aklına gelmediğini bilmiyordu. Öyle olmuş olmamış onun için pek fark etmediğinden olsa gerek diye düşündü ama adamın bu dünyada zalimce katledilmiş olmadığını bilmek garip bir şekilde rahatlatıcıydı.

Geriye yaslandı ve diğerlerinin muhabbetini dinlerken zihninden bu dünyada başka nelerin farklı olduğunun geçmesine izin verdi.

xxx

Mrs Weasley onları almak için gelene kadar en az bir saat daha geçti. Harry alt kata Ron'la birlikte indi. Koridora girerken herkesin sessizleştiğini fark etti. Neden olduğunu merak etti.

Bir sonraki saniye sebebi öğrendi.

Tonks odalardan birinden çıkmıştı ve yaklaşan gençlere bakıyordu. Onlara el salladı ve sonraki saniye, ayağı bir trol ayağı şeklindeki çirkin şemsiyeliğe takılarak mükemmel bir şekilde yere düştü. Trol bacağı metal şey üzerine düştü.

Anında koridoru bir ciyaklama doldurdu;

"PİS BULANIKLAR! İĞRENÇ YARATIKLAR ATALARIMIN EVİNİ LEKELİYOR! ÇIKIN DEFOLUN! DEFOLUN!"

Harry kaynağı bulmak için karanlık koridoru gözden geçirdi ve cevabı bir portrede buldu. Salyaları akan, gözleri yuvalarında dönen, yüzünün sararan cildi gerilmiş halde yaşlı bir kadına ait gerçek boyutlu bir portreydi. İşkence görüyormuş gibi çığlık atıyordu ve hakaretler savuran da oydu.

Bir kapı çarpıp açıldı ve Harry koyu renk saçlı bir adam sert adımlarla gelirken izledi. Portreye bağırdıktan sonra kadife, küflenmiş perdeyi portrenin üzerine örterek etkili bir şekilde kadını susturdu.

Etrafında döndü ve uzun saçını yüzünden çektiğinde Harry onu net bir şekilde görebildi. Siyah saçlı adam ve Harry büsbütün şaşkınlık içinde birbirlerine baktılar.

"Harry!"

"Sirius?" Harry sordu karşısındaki görüntüye bakarken.

Sirius Harry'e gülümsüyordu. Besbelli fiziksel değişikliklerinden dolayı diğer herkes gibi şaşkındı ama Harry'nin dikkati ne söylediğini idrak etmek için fazla dağınıktı. Görünmez bir el göğsüne uzanmış da kalbini sıkıyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Önündeki adam Vaftiz Babasının korkunç bir versiyonuydu. Zayıftı, hastalıklı bir zayıflıktaydı ve saçları yıpranmış, dağınık ve uzundu, yüzü bir deri bir kemik kalmıştı ve gözleri Harry'nin daha önce hiç görmediği kadar derin bir acıyla doluydu. İçlerinde öyle bir keder vardı ki sadece bakmak bile can yakıyordu.

Harry zamanla sevdiği o yakışıklı, karizmatik adamın önünde duran adamın alternatif formu olduğuna inanamıyordu. Güzelliğini alıp götürenin yalnızca Azkaban olmadığına dair bir hissi vardı. Sevdiklerini kaybetmiş olmanın acısına katlanmak da vardı.

"Harry?"

Sirius'un ona seslendiğini duyduğunda düşüncelerinden çıktı.

"Evet"

"Ne oldu sana diyordum? Dönüşüm geçirmeyi nasıl becerdin?"

Harry yalanını tekrar etti ve bu sefer kelimelerinin ağzından çıkmakta zorlandığını hissetti. Sirius'un üzerinde bu etkiyi bıraktığına inanamıyordu. Kalbindeki o görünmeyen baskı henüz kalkmış değildi ve Harry ona baktıkça daha da kötüleşiyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

"Eh, ben burada olduğuna memnunum. Ruh Emici saldırısını duyduktan sonra çok endişelenmiştim." dedi, gözleri endişesini göstererek.

Hermione nefesini çekti ve ağzını elleriyle kapadı. Ellerini indirip Harry'e baktı.

"Oh Tanrım, Harry! Çok özür dilerim. Sana sormadık bile. Ne oldu? Nasıl kaçtın? Neden...?"

"Bence bunu yemekte konuşabiliriz. Ben açlıktan öleceğim." Remus araya girdi ve onları salona yönlendirdi. Herkes Mrs Weasley'e yardım etmeye başladı.

Harry Sirius'un karşısına oturdu ve bu yerin evi olduğu ve herkese hakaretler saçan kadının da bir tanecik yaşlı annesi olduğu hakkında konuşurken izledi. Sessiz kaldı ve kalbi halen ağrıyarak dinledi.

Tam Ginny tabağı önüne koyuyordu ki Harry yerinde zıpladı. Tepkiye sebep olan telefonunun titreşimiydi. Ginny tuhaf tuhaf ona baktı ama Harry bilmezden geldi. Sirius'tan yemekten önce ellerini yıkaması gerektiğini söyleyerek izin istedi. Çabucak ayağa kalktı ve en yakın banyoya girip gözden kayboldu.

Ona biraz gizlilik tanıyacak büyüyü kapıya yaptıktan sonra telefonu cevapladı.

"Alo, Damien" Harry cevap verdi.

"Harry, buna inanmayacaksın!" geldi Damien'ın sinirli sesi.

"Ne oldu? Hogwarts'da mısınız?" Harry sordu.

"Evet, ve bil bakalım kim bizle geldi?"

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazarın (Benim) Notu: Harry'nin Sirius için aklından geçenler çok üzücü. Lanet olsun ki bir dünya diğerinden iyi de denilmiyor ki! Aslında yazarın yarattığı bu ikilemi fena halde seviyorum. Diyorsun ki bak o dünyada anası var, babası var, vaftiz babaları var, kardeşi bile var; o dünya daha iyi. Sonra hatırlıyorsun ooooonca şeyi, daha iyiymiş iyisini yediğim hıh diyorsun. İyisi yok onu görüyorsun. Ve hem lanet okuyorsun Harry'nin kaderine hem de yazarı seviyorsun.


	8. Hatalar

8\. Bölüm - Hatalar

AU Dünya

"Geride kalmayı reddetti de ne demek?!"

Damien abisinin sesindeki kızgınlığa yüzünü buruşturdu. An itibariyle, başka bir boyutta olan abisiyle konuşurken bulunmayacağına tek güvendiği yer olan İhtiyaç Odası'nda oturuyordu.

"Dediğimi dinlemedi bile ve eşyalarını toplayıp, yani senin eşyalarını aslında, bizle geldi." Damien cevapladı.

"İnanamıyorum! Neden gelmesine izin verdim, neyin ters gidebileceğinin farkında mısın?" Harry sordu kızgınlıkla.

"Evet, her şeyin!" Damien karşılık verdi. "Denedim Harry, ama inatçı, tabii aslında bu belli olmalı, sen olduğuna göre" ekledi Damien boyun eğmiş bir şekilde.

"Nerede o?" Harry sordu, sesi tehlikeli bir şekilde alçak.

"Kendi odasında. Babamınkinin yanında." Damien açıkladı.

"Onunla konuşmak istiyorum" dedi Harry.

"Yarın onu telefona getirmeyi denerim. Bu gece oraya gitmeyi riske edemem. Annemle babam onla olabilir." Damien açıkladı.

Diğer uçtan gelen bir karşılık yoktu. Damien abisinin duruma sıkılmış ve kızgın olduğunu biliyordu. Anlaşılırdı.

"İyi" dedi Harry. Bir saniyelik duraksamadan sonra, sesi alçak ve tehditkar, konuştu. "İş teklifi hakkında kimse onunla konuştu mu?"

"Evet, babam bahsetti ama sorun yok, Harry yine de reddetti. En azından biraz olsun mantığını kullanıyor." dedi Damien, diğer Harry'e olan sinirinin hala fokur fokur kaynadığını hissederek. "Harry, özür dilerim. Denedim ama dinlemiyordu..."

"Tamam, Damien! Senin suçun değil." dedi Harry biraz sertçe.

Damien bununla sessizleşti.

"Onunla konuşmak zorundayım. Birkaç şeyi açıklamam gerek." dedi Harry ve Damien birdenbire Harry'nin ona kızgın olmadığına son derece memnun oldu.

İki kardeş birkaç dakika daha konuştuktan sonra Harry kapattı. Damien telefonu dikkatlice cübbelerine yerleştirip geriye yaslandı.

Diğer Harry şimdi gününü görecekti. Abisiyle aralarında dünyalar da olsa, çok korkutucu olabilirdi, sadece konuşurken bile. Damien ayağa kalktı ve görünmezlik pelerinini üzerine atıp odadan dışarı çıktı. Çok ihtiyacı olan uykuyu almak üzere yatakhanesine doğru yola koyuldu.

xxx

Harry Büyük Salon'a zamanında varmaya çalışarak koridor boyunca hızlı adımlarla yürüdü. Profesörlerin masasında, kabak gibi herkesin önünde oturmak zorunda olması yeterince kötüydü, bir de geç gelir de dolu bir salonda masaya doğru yürümek zorunda kalırsa ne kadar daha garipleşirdi?

Kapıyı açtı ve içeri göz attı. İnsanlarla doluydu. İnleyerek, içeriye girdi ve öğrencilerin ona bakmak için kahvaltılarını bırakmalarını bilmezden gelmeye çalıştı. Kimin bakışıyla buluşursa çabucak gözlerini kaçırdılar, bazıları sanki bakışı onları yakmış gibi yerinde zıpladı.

Harry sandalyesine doğru hızlı hızlı yürürken neden böyle davrandıklarını merak etti. Annesi ve babası çoktan orada, kahvaltılarının yarısındalardı. Ufak bir gülümsemeyle, annesinin yanına oturdu.

"Günaydın" dedi annesi o otururken.

"Günaydın anne" Harry cevapladı.

"Uyuya mı kaldın? Kahvaltıyı kaçırmazdın hiç" Lily belirtti onu gözlerken.

"Sadece dün gece epey yorgundum. Derin uyumuş olmalıyım" Harry geveledi.

Birdenbire Lily'nin ifadesi değişti ve Harry dehşet içinde gözleri yaşlarla dolarken izledi. Onu üzecek ne olduğuna dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. Böyle tepki verdirecek ne demişti? Bütün söylediği derin uyuduğuydu.

Lily Harry'nin elini sıktı ve garip bir boğulma sesi çıkardı. Boğazını temizledi ve sonunda kendini toparlayabildi.

"Bunu duymak güzel" dedi gözü yaşlı bir gülümsemeyle.

Harry ona tuhafça gülümsedi ve onun yerine tabağına baktı. 'Neydi bu şimdi?' merak etti kendine kahvaltı tabağı hazırlarken.

xxx

Kahvaltıdan sonra, Harry herkesin günlük işlerle meşgul olduğunu gördü. Öğrenciler yeni dönemin ilk dersine katılacaktı, Profesörler de ders verecekti. Harry kendini yapayalnız halde kalmış buldu.

James öğle yemeği vakti onunla buluşacağını söylemiş ve aceleyle sınıfına yönelmişti. Lily de aynı şeyi söyledikten sonra İksir dersi için zindanlara doğru yola koyulmuştu. Harry kendini meşgul tutmak için ne yapabileceğini düşünerek odasına döndü. Tam kapısına vardığında tek başına birinin onu beklediğini gördü. Hızlı adımlarla Damien'ın yanına gitti.

Harry tek kelime edemeden önce Damien konuştu.

"Çok uzun konuşamam; Biçimdeğiştirme'ye yetişmem gerek. Sana sadece bugün bir telefon görüşmesi yapman gerektiğini söylemek için geldim."

Damien'ın ne demek istediğini biliyordu. Harry onunla konuşmak istiyordu. Damien'ın Harry'e nasıl onun sözünü dinlemeyip de Hogwarts'a geldiğini söyleyeceğini biliyordu. Bunun gibi bir şey bekliyordu zaten.

"Tamam" cevapladı sakinlikle.

Damien onu gözledi ama bir şey söylemedi.

"Peki, ben yemekten sonra gelirim" dedi kısaca ve yürümeye başladı.

"Damien, bekle!" Harry seslendi çocuk yanından geçip giderken.

"Geç kalamam" Damien cevapladı durmayarak.

"Üzgünüm"

Damien durdu ve etrafında döndü.

"Ne?"

Harry iç geçirdi.

"Üzgünüm. Seni dinlemediğim için bana çok kızgın olduğunu biliyorum. Bunun için üzgünüm." dedi.

Damien huzursuzca ona baktıktan sonra arkasına baktı.

"Bak, şu an gerçekten konuşamam. Öğle yemeğinde konuşuruz, tamam mı?" dedi Damien koridoru yürümeye başlayarak.

Harry gülümsedi, bu kulağa biraz daha iyi geliyordu.

"Tamam, öğle yemeğinde"

Damien köşeyi dönüp gözden kayboldu. Harry daha iyi hissetti. Damien'la konuşmuyor olmayı sevmiyordu. Çocuk onu kollamıştı, o yüzden ona kızgın olması iyi hissetmiyordu. Tekrar birileriyle vakit geçirebilmek için öğle yemeğini dört gözle bekleyerek odasına girdi.

Öğleye kadar olan zamanı kitaplıkta sıralanmış kitapların üzerinden geçerek geçirdi. Çoğu onun için fazla ileri seviyedeydi; hiçbir şey anlayamıyordu. Diğerleri de fazla büyüktü, ona hiç cazip görünmeyen koca koca eski kitaplar. Kendini Hermione'yi ve onun nasıl burada oturup bütün kitapları okuyarak mutlu olacağını düşünürken buldu.

Hermione ve Ron'u özlüyordu. Gerçek şuydu ki bu yeni boyutta anne babasıyla öyle güzel vakit geçiriyordu ki arkadaşları hakkında düşünecek doğru dürüst zamanı olmamıştı. Aralarındaki yazışmanın eksikliğinden ötürü çok siniri bozulmuştu oradayken. Gelen birkaç mektup da çok belli belirsizdi ve büyücülük dünyasında olanlara dair hiçbir bilgi vermiyordu. Bu onu rahatsız etmiş ve incitmişti. Üçüncü görevde başına gelenlerden sonra arkadaşlarının yanında, ona destek olacağını düşünürdü.

Onlara karşı hissettiği acı tatlı hislere bakmaksızın onları yine de özlüyordu. 'Nerede olduğumu bilse şimdi Ron ne söylerdi?' düşündü kendine eğlenmiş bir gülümsemeyle. 'Hermione farklı olan her şeyi not almamı söylerdi kesin' kıkırdadı kendi kendine.

Bu düşünceler can sıkıntısını almasına yardımcı oldu ve o daha fark bile edemeden önce, öğle yemeği zamanı gelmişti.

xxx

Harry bu kez babasıyla birlikte oturdu ve geçirdiği sabah hakkında sessizce muhabbet etti. James dersini öyle detaylı açıklıyordu ki Harry'nin aklına girmiyordu bile. Boş bir ifadeyle başını salladı ve ileri Savunma derslerini anlamasa bile dinlediğini göstermek için birkaç kelime etti.

Damien arkadaş grubuyla birlikte Salon'a girerken izledi. Ginny'nin orada olmadığını fark etti. Hala onun etrafında nasıl davranması gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Kızı bilmezden gelemeyeceğini biliyordu. Sözümona erkek arkadaşıyla hiçbir bağlantı kurmadan bir hafta geçerse bu büyük ihtimalle ilişkiyi öldürürdü. Harry son derece emindi ki şayet böyle bir şey olursa Harry onu öldürürdü.

Damien'ın temkinlice ona işaret ettiğini, gelmesi için hareket yaptığını gördü. Başını salladı ve öğle yemeğinden izin isteyerek kalktı. Bitirmişti zaten.

Harry ayağa kalkıp salonun öbür tarafına yürürken bütün gözlerin üzerine sabitlendiğini hissetti. Elinden geldiği kadar onları bilmezden gelmeye çalıştı ve Damien'ın olduğu yönde ilerledi. Ne kadar çabuk salondan çıkarsa o kadar iyiydi. Damien'a yalnızca birkaç adım uzaktaydı ki biri önüne atlayarak etkili bir şekilde yolunu kapattı. Bir çocuk tereddütlü bir şekilde önünde durarken Harry tanıdık yüze baktı. Hemen tanıdı. Colin Creevey'nin küçük kardeşiydi, başka bir Gryffindor'du. Harry adının ona daha önce söylendiğini hatırlıyordu; Dennis Creevey.

Harry bir kerede Dennis onun önünde hafiften titreyerek gelip durduğunda masaya düşen sessizliği fark etti. Abisi Colin ayağa kalktı ve arkasında durdu. İki kardeşin de yüzlerinde derin bir utanç ifadesi vardı. Harry herhangi bir şey söyleyemeden ya da ne olduğunu bilmediğini belli eden bir şey ağzından çıkamadan önce, Dennis birdenbire dizlerinin üzerine düşerek Harry'i şaşırttı.

"Çok ama çok özür dilerim, Harry! Çok üzgünüm. Ne kadar üzgün olduğumu ifade edemem. Sana zarar vermeyi hiç kastetmedim, sana zarar vermeyi düşünemem bile! Her şey için üzgünüm! Çok özür dilerim!" Dennis hızlı hızlı konuşuyordu ve sesi korkuyla titriyordu.

Harry dehşet içinde kaldı. Başını kaldırdı ve bütün gözlerin onun ve Dennis'in üzerinde olduğunu gördü. Profesörler bile garip sahneyi izliyordu, gerçi kimse araya girmek için ayağa kalkmadı.

"Dennis, kalk ayağa!" Harry aceleyle söyledi ama çocuk yerde kaldı.

"Çok üzgünüm! Çok utanıyorum! Beni affetmeyeceğini biliyorum. Yaptığım şey affedilmezdi! Kızgınlığını anlıyorum!" Dennis kulağa göz yaşlarının eşiğindeymiş gibi geliyordu.

Harry deliler gibi çocuğun ağlamaya başlamamasını umut ediyordu. Bütün ihtiyacı olan o olurdu artık, dizlerinin üzerinde hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlayan, affedilmeyi isteyen bir çocuk. Dennis'in Harry'e böylesi bir özrü gerektirecek ne yapmış olabileceğini merak etti.

"Dennis, lütfen ayağa kalk" bir kez daha aceleyle söyledi.

Dennis gözlerinde pür korkuyla başını kaldırıp Harry'e baktı, Harry'nin midesi acı verici bir şekilde kasıldı. Dennis bu kez sözünü dinleyerek aceleyle ayağa kalktı. Başı eğik, elleri önünde kenetlenmiş halde durdu.

Bu noktada bütün salonun bu küçük konuşmayı izlediği acı verici bir şekilde açıktı. Çıt çıkmıyordu ve herkes Harry'nin ne söyleyeceğini merak ediyordu. Öbür taraftan Harry ne söylemesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Dennis ile Harry arasında ne olduğunu bilmeden nereden bilebilirdi?

"Affetmeni istemiyorum, Harry." Dennis mağlup bir sesle konuştu. "Benim yüzünden başından geçenlerden sonra hak etmediğimi biliyorum. Bilmeni istiyorum ki ne ceza vermek istersen ben hazırım. Yaptığım şeyden sonra hak ediyorum."

Harry ne söyleyeceğini bilemedi. Dennis'in yaydığı o saf korku ve mağlubiyet dalgası midesinin bulanmasına sebep oluyordu.

"Hak ediyorsun!"

Harry hızlıca etrafında döndüğünde Damien'ı yanında, gözleri kısılmış ve Dennis'in üzerinde gördü. Hangi noktada yanına geldiğini fark etmemişti.

"Biliyorum" Dennis fısıldadı, utanmış görünerek.

"Damien, Dennis'in bunu Harry'le konuşmasına izin ver." Colin araya girdi, Damien'la direk konuşarak.

"İyi! Söyleyeceğini söyledi. Biz gidiyoruz!" Damien karşılık verdi. Harry'nin kolunu yakaladı. "Hadi, Harry".

Adım atamadan önce, Colin Damien'ın önüne çıktı.

"Bak, Dennis yaptığı yanlışı düzeltmeye çalışıyor. Herkesin önünde özür dilemek kolay bir şey değil. Harry'le konuşmasına izin ver, karışma." dedi Damien'a.

"Karışmak istiyorsam karışım!" Damien kükredi.

Harry yalnızca birkaç metre ötede Profesör McGonagall'ın beklediğini gördü. O da herkesle birlikte sahneyi dikkatli bir şekilde izliyordu ama tartışmayı sonlandırmak için herhangi bir girişimde bulunmadı. Aslında Dennis ve Colin'in özrünü tasvip ediyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

Ancak Damien, Harry'i mümkün olduğu kadar çabuk oradan uzaklaştırmaya çalışıyordu fakat Colin izin vermiyordu.

Harry olayın çirkenleşmeye başladığını görebiliyordu, o yüzden hızlıca araya girdi.

"Tamam sorun yok. Bunu iyice büyütmeyin" dedi hem Damien'a hem Colin'e. Dönüp Dennis'e baktı ve Dennis onun bakışı karşısında görünür biçimde ürktüğünde midesinin tekrar düğüm olduğunu hissetti. "Dennis, özrünü kabul ediyorum."

Dennis'in başı bunun üzerine hızla kalktı ve sanki kulaklarına inanamıyormuş gibi Harry'e bakakaldı.

"Ediyor...ediyor musun?" sordu.

"Evet, ediyorum" dedi Harry, yalnızca utanç verici sahnenin sona ermesini isteyerek.

Dennis bir anlığına onu ve ifadesini inceleyerek Harry'e baktı.

"Öylesine söylemiyorsun, değil mi? Affedildiğime inandırıp sonra canımı yakmayacaksın değil mi?" sordu, korkusunu gizlemek için hiçbir efor sarf etmeyerek.

Harry dehşete uğramış göründü.

"Hayır! Asla yapmam öyle bir şey!" kendini savundu. Bu birine yapmak için düpedüz zalimceydi.

Dennis yine de şüpheli göründü.

"Yaptığım şeyden sonra nasıl beni o kadar kolay affedebilirsin? Ben, ben...seni öldürmüş olabilirdim." Son sözler fısıldanmıştı.

Harry kalbinin göğsünde teklediğini hissetti. Bu kulağa çok kolaylıkla affedilebilir bir şeymiş gibi gelmiyordu, ama şu an çok geçti.

"Biliyorum" Harry zorlukla yutkundu. "Ama geçmişte kaldı. Yaptığını tekrarlamadığın sürece, ben bütün bu şeyi geride bırakabilirim"

Sonunda Dennis ona inandı, Harry de ferahladı. Bu sefer yeniden çılgın gibi bir daha asla Harry'e zarar vermeyeceğine yemin etmeye başladı.

İki kardeş salondan ayrıldığında Harry rahat bir nefes bıraktı. Dönüp baktığında bir sürü insanın ona tuhafça baktığını gördü, sanki biraz önce yaptığı şeye inanamıyorlarmış gibi. Damien'a döndü ve çocuğun yüzündeki hiddet ifadesini gördü.

Sessizce Harry'i salondan dışarı çıkardı ve boş bir sınıfa girene kadar onunla konuşmadı. Ancak onlara gizlilik tanıyacak bir büyü yaptıktan sonra Harry'le konuştu.

Asası elinde sıkılmış halde yüzünü ona döndü.

"Sana bir tavsiye" tükürür gibi söyledi Harry'e. "Bu bütün rezalet sona erip kendi dünyana döndüğünde, olur da uyanıp Harry'i odanda bulursan, kendine bir iyilik yap ve pencereden atla. Çok daha hızlı ve acısız bir ölüm olur emin ol."

"Biliyorum ortalığı karıştırdım..." başladı Harry.

"Karıştırdın? Oh, hayır Harry. O karıştırmak değildi. Sen bayağı bayağı batırdın!" tısladı. "Neden onu affettiğini söyledin?"

"Başka ne söyleyebilirdim? Nasıl davrandığını gördün. Resmen utandırıcıydı. Sadece durmasını istedim, onu affetmek de en iyi çözüm gibi göründü." Harry açıkladı.

Damien'ın bakışı yumuşadı.

"Ne yaptığını bilmiyorsun. Harry, Dennis'i öldürecek haldeydi! Sana özel olarak söylemişken yine de Hogwarts'a geldiğin için zaten sana kızgın. Şimdi gittin bir de geçen sene Harry'nin hayatını cehenneme çevirmiş kişiyi affettin!"

Harry soru sormak için yanlış zaman olduğunu biliyordu ama kendine engel olamadı.

"Ne yaptı Dennis?"

Damien soruya şaşırmış gibi göründü. İlk başka ona cevap vermeyecekmiş gibi göründü, ama sonra fikrini değiştirdi.

"Onu zehirledi" Damien açıkça belirtti.

Harry'nin dehşete düşmüş ifadesi üzerine Damien devam etti.

"Harry'e uyku iksiri veriyordu; içkilerine karıştırıyordu, Harry aklını kaybetmeye başladığını düşündü. Öyle bir raddeye vardı ki Harry çok hasta olmaya başladı. Dennis'in aptallığı Harry'nin aşırı doz yapmasına sebep oldu. Bağımlı hale geldi ve hala da etkileri sürüyor. Hasarın düzelmesi yıllar alacak!" Damien, Harry'nin hasta olduğu ve kan kustuğu zamanı hatırladı. Hatıra hiç aklından çıkmayacaktı.

Harry duyduğu şey karşısında son derece şaşkın göründü.

"Damien, çok özür dilerim. Ben...ben bilmiyordum..."

"Tabii ki bilmiyordun! O yüzden de hakkında hiçbir şey bilmediğin bir suç için onu affetmektense Dennis'i bilmezden gelmen gerekiyordu!" Damien çıkıştı.

Harry savunmaya geçti.

"Eh, o zaman belki de bana Dennis'den bahsedip beni uyarman gerekiyordu! Harry'e öyle zarar verdiğini ben nasıl bilebilirim?"

Damien ona dik dik baktı ama ilk başta bir şey söylemedi.

"Senin belki de beni dinleyip Potter Malikanesi'nde kalman gerekiyordu. O zaman bunların hiçbiri olmazdı." dedi sessizce ve kızgınlıkla.

Harry kendi öfkesinin tırmandığını hissetti.

"Sana neden geride kalamayacağımı açıkladım. Ailemle birlikte olabilecekken tek başıma kalmamın hiçbir anlamı yok." Harry tekrarladı.

Damien 'ailem' kısmına kaşlarını kaldırdı ama yorum yapma isteğini bastırdı. Onun yerine dikkatini kapıya çevirdi. Öğleden sonra derslerinin başlama vakti gelmişti.

"Sen ne diyorsan Harry. Sadece akşam yemeğinden sonra hazır ol. Seninle odanın dışında buluşurum, sen de Harry'le konuşabilirsin. Seninle cidden konuşmaya ihtiyacı var."

Harry azıcık olsun rahatsız olmuş görünmedi.

"Tamam" cevapladı kaygısızca.

Damien dönüp ona bakmadan çıkıp gitti. Neden Harry'nin onunebeveynlerinden kendi ailesi olarak bahsettiğini anlıyordu. Derinde bir yerlerde, değişik, garip bir anlamda bu dünyanın James ve Lily'sinin teknik olarak diğer Harry'nin de ebeveynleri olduğunu biliyordu. Fakat buna bakılmaksızın, Damien ne zaman Harry onlardan 'anne babası' ya da 'ailesi' olarak bahsetse sinir olmaya engel olamıyordu. Gördüğüne rağmen, on beş yaşındaki Harry'nin kardeşi olduğunu kabul etmeyi reddediyordu. Damien'ı ilgilendirdiği kadarıyla, kardeşi yalnızca şu an öbür boyutta mahsur kalmış olandı. Fikrini de yakın bir zamanda değiştirmeyi düşünmüyordu.

\--

Canon Dünya

Harry nefesinin altından küfrederek banyodan çıktı. Neden diğer Harry gidip bu kadar aptalca bir şey yapmak zorundaydı sanki? Hogwarts'da oymuş gibi yapabilmesinin imkanı yoktu. Dumbledore kesinlikle farklı olduğunu anlardı.

Harry masaya geri döndü ve hala diğer Harry'e öfkeli bir şekilde oturdu.

"Sorun nedir?"

Başını kaldırıp baktığında Sirius'un besbelli ifadesine kafası karışmış bir şekilde ona baktığını gördü.

"Hiç" Harry karşılık verdi ve sonra Sirius hala ona sorgulayan bir ifadeyle bakıyor olduğundan öfkesini yutmak zorunda kaldı. "Yorgunum sadece" dedi açıklama olarak.

"Harry, bize Ruh Emici saldırısını anlatman gerek. Tamamen aklımdan çıktığına inanamıyorum! Çok kötü hissediyorum!" dedi Hermione yanına otururken. "Ne oldu?"

Remus'a anlattığı hikayenin üzerinden tekrar geçti. Masaya insanlar doluşmaya başladı. Remus, Tonks, Ginny ve Ron, Sirius ve Harry'ye katıldılar ve hikayesine kapılarak heyecanla dinlediler.

"Çok hızlı koşmuş olmalısın." Ron yorum yaptı.

"Ne kadar şanslı olduğunu bilmiyorsun. Ruh Emici saldırısı! Ve de Little Whinging'de!" dedi Tonks başını sallayarak.

Harry sessiz kaldı ve diğerlerinin saldırıyı tartışmasına izin verdi. Aklı hala diğer Harry'nin yaptıklarındaydı. Sebep olabileceği bütün karmaşayı hayal etmeye engel olamıyordu. Birdenbire Harry odada bir çığlık yankılandığında düşüncelerinden çıktı.

"Fred, George, HAYIR! Sadece taşıyın!"

Hepsi yalnızca kısa bir saniyede oldu. Harry, Mrs Weasley'nin ciyaklamasını duyduğunda döndü ve çeşitli şeylerin aynı anda onlara doğru uçtuğunu gördü. Koca bir kazan sıcak yemek, Kaymakbirasıyla dolu demir bir sürahi ve üzerinde büyük bir ekmek bıçağı olan kesme tahtası; hepsi aynı anda deli bir hızla masaya doğru geliyordu. Kazan masaya düştü ve masa boyunca kaydı. Kaymakbirası sürahisinin masanın ucundan devrilmesine yalnızca birkaç santim vardı. Ama büyük ekmek bıçağı dosdoğru Sirius ve Harry'e doğru uçuyordu. Sezgisel bir şekilde Harry uzandı ve uçan bıçağı Sirius'a zarar vermeden önce yakaladı. Hareketi ancak bıçağı yakaladıktan sonra kafasına dank etti. Masanın etrafına bakındı ve şok ve şaşkınlık ifadelerini gördü. Bıçağı indirip masaya koydu. Yakalamamış olsa, Sirius'un elini kesmiş olurdu.

"Voaa!" Ron ilk konuşan oldu. "Harry, nasıl...?"

"Sanırım o zihin güçlendirici iksir işe yaradı" dedi Harry.

Mrs Weasley kaza karşısında epey solgun görünen ikiz oğullarına bağrınmaya başladı. Fred masaya koştu dehşet dolu bir ifadeyle bıçağı gözledi.

"Özür dileriz! Öyle olsun istemedik...anneme biraz zaman kazandırırız diye düşünüyorduk. Sirius dostum, özür dileriz, biz öyle..."

"Sorun değil, hasar yok" dedi Sirius, Fred'in özrünü geçiştirerek. Dönüp gözlerinde gururla Harry'e baktı. "En azından, Harry sağolsun ki olmadı"

Harry içinden kendine küfrederek başını salladı. Yaptığına dikkat etmesi gerekiyordu. Gerçek güçlerini gösterecek olursa bunun ona faydası dokunmayacaktı. İksir mazereti bir yere kadar dayanırdı ve her şey için de değil. Zihin güçlendirici iksir daha keskin refleksleri açıklamak için kullanılabilirdi ama Harry'nin yapabildiği diğer şeyler için değil. O güçleri göstermediğinden emin olmak zorundaydı.

xxx

Akşam yemeği Harry Mrs Weasley'nin devamlı 'daha fazla ye'mesi için onu dürtükleyip durmasına bu kadar acayip derecede sinir olmasa hoş bir zaman olabilirdi.

"Hayır teşekkürler. Yeterince yedim." dedi Harry dişlerini sıkarak onuncu defa.

"Saçmalama! Bir tabaktan daha fazla yemen gerek." dedi Mrs Weasley. Harry'nin ikinci bir tabağı almayacağı belli olduğunda masanın öbür tarafına uzanıp Harry'nin tabağına daha çok yemek koymak için kepçeyi aldı. "Al hadi" dedi.

Harry o dolu kepçeyi tabağına boşaltamadan önce elini yakaladı. Masanın etrafındaki keyifli muhabbet birdenbire durdu. Herkes şok içinde Harry'e bakıyordu. Mrs Weasley kendi oğullarından biri gibi gördüğü çocuğa kocaman şaşkın gözlerle bakıyordu.

"Yeterince yedim, dedim, teşekkürler." dedi Harry, kelimeler sinirini kontrol etmeye çalışırken ağzından tıslama gibi çıktı.

Hareketinden ötürü hiçbir pişmanlık göstermeden, Mrs Weasley'nin elini yavaşça bıraktı. Kepçe biraz sallandı ama Mrs Weasley elini sabitledi. Yavaşça kepçeyi geri çekti ve kazana geri koydu.

"Evet, tabii tatlım." Gülümsemeye çalıştı ama Harry'nin hareketinin canını sıktığı çok açıktı. Hemen gözlerini ondan kaçırdı.

Masa muhabbetine geri döndü ama gergin ve öncekinden farklıydı. Ron sanki Harry'e bir şey söylemek istiyormuş gibi göründü ama Hermione elini onunkinin üzerine koyarak kulağına bir şey fısıldadı. Ron sandalyesinde kıvrılarak zavallıca yere baktı. Harry fark etti ama bir şey söylemedi.

Yemekten sonra, herkes oturduğu yerde kaldı konuşmaya devam etti. Mrs Weasley çaydanlığı ocağa koydu ve kimlerin çay kimlerin kahve istediğini sormaya başladı.

"İstediğin bir şey var mı, tatlım?" sordu Harry'e, normal davranmaya çalışarak.

Harry arkasında kaynayan çaydanlığa baktı.

"Sıcak çikolata güzel olurdu" cevapladı, annesini düşünerek.

Mrs Weasley'nin yüzünde mutlu bir ifade belirdi ve çabucak başka bir kupa daha alarak diğerlerinin yanına koydu. Harry, Ron'un yanına oturdu ve ışıldayan bir Mrs Weasley'den sıcak kupayı aldı.

Gece devam ederken, atmosfer de giderek rahatladı. Harry odasına gitmek istiyordu ama diğerleriyle kaldı. Tam Mrs Weasley çocukları yataklarına göndermeye başlıyordu ki Sirius konuştu.

"Sana şaşkınım Harry"

Harry afallayarak başını kaldırıp baktı.

"Neden?" sordu.

"Buraya geri geldiğinde ilk soracağın şeyin Voldemort olacağını düşünürdüm?"

Oda hareketsizleşti ve keskin nefes çekmeler duyuldu. Eski babasının bahsiyle Harry de içinde garip bir his duydu.

"Sirius!" Mrs Weasley'den keskin bir azar geldi.

Sirius onu bilmezden gelerek karşılık verdi.

"O muggle evinde bir ay büyücülük dünyasıyla hiçbir bağlantı kurmadan kalmanın korkunç olmuş olması gerektiğini biliyorum. Gelir gelmez neler olduğunu sorup bizi sıkıştıracağını düşünürdüm." Sirius sordu.

Harry herkes dirilir, bütün uyku izleri silinirken izledi. Mrs Weasley hiddetle Sirius'a bakıyordu.

"Onunla bunun hakkında konuşmamalısın! Dumbledore'un ne dediğini biliyorsun!" dedi.

"Dumbledore'un emirlerini mükemmelen hatırlıyorum ben, teşekkürler." Sirius cevapladı zoraki bir kibarlıkla.

"O zaman Harry'nin kati bir şekilde 'sadece bilmesi gerektiği kadarını' bilmesini söylediğini hatırlayacaksındır." cevapladı.

Harry'nin gözleri Dumbledore ve emirlerinin bahsi üzerine bir ton karardı. Onu içeren konu hakkında Dumbledore ne istemişse tersini yapmak onun arzusuydu, ve ayrıca Sirius'un da kazanmasını istiyordu.

"Bence ne olduğunu bilmeye hakkım var." dedi, sözlerini doğrudan yanında duran kızıl saçlı kadına yöneltti.

"Kimse sana haklarını inkar etmiyor, Harry. Ama bilmemen gereken belli başlı bazı şeyler var." dedi Mrs Weasley endişeyle.

"Neden bilmemesi gerekiyor?" Sirius sordu. "Ne de olsa, o Voldemort'un ellerinde daha çok acı çekti. Başından bazı Yoldaşlık üyeleri kadar çok şey geçti."

"Bunu biliyorum, ama, o sadece bir çocuk!" dedi Mrs Weasley yüzünde çaresiz bir ifadeyle.

"On beş yaşındayım!" dedi Harry, çaktırmayarak.

"Aynen öyle! On beş! Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen ve planları hakkında endişelenecek yaş değil!"

"Endişelenmek zorundayım, ne de olsa büyük ihtimalle her ne planlıyorsa beni de içerecek." Harry cevapladı.

Masada oturanlar bunun karşısında hareketsizleşti ve birçok kişi görünür şekilde endişelenmişti.

"Haklı" dedi Sirius sonunda, gergin sessizliği bozarak. "Harry'nin düşmanının ne planladığını bilmeye her türlü hakkı var."

Harry 'düşmanı' kelimesine içinden yüzünü buruşturdu ama yorum yapmadı. Mrs Weasley dönüp Sirius'a baktı.

"Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'le ilgili sorular sormasını teşvik etmenin gerçek sebebi bu mu hakikaten?" sordu, gözlerini ona kısarak.

"Ne demek istiyorsun?" Sirius sordu.

Mrs Weasley soru soran gözlerle Sirius'a baktı.

"Bazen onunla öyle bir konuşuyorsun ki sanki en iyi arkadaşının geri geldiğini düşünüyormuşsun gibi" dedi.

Sirius'un yüzü bunun üzerine biraz renk kaybetti ve gözlerinde bir hiddet ifadesi yüzdü. Yumrukları sıkıldı ve çenesi de inatla sıkılmıştı.

"Nesi yanlış bunun?" Harry sordu. "Sirius öyle düşünüyorsa, bunun yanlış olan bir tarafı yok."

"Yanlış olan tarafı şu ki sen baban değilsin. Sirius'un sana davranış şekli..."

"Harry'le olan ilişkim tartışma meselesi değil" Sirius açık bir şekilde belirtti.

"Öyle demiyorum...."

" Ne? Ne demiyorsun? Bence yeterince söyledin." Sirius onu kesti.

"Oh Tanrı aşkına, Sirius, o James değil!" Mrs Weasley bağırdı.

"Kim olduğunun fazlasıyla farkındayım" dedi Sirius gergince.

"Hayır değilsin! Harry'i James olarak düşünüyorsun. Sırf onun gibi görünmesi Harry'i James yapmıyor. Hayatına yeniden girmesine o kadar dalmışsın ki Vaftiz oğlun gibi değil arkadaşın gibi davranıyorsun ona!"

Sirius kızgınlık içerisinde elini masaya vurdu ve ayağa kalktı.

"Yeter! James'den bir kez daha bahsedersen..."

"Sirius, yeter!" Remus sonunda konuştu. "Molly, lütfen sakinleş. Sirius yerineotur!"

Sirius yavaşya yerine oturdu ama dik bakışı kızıl saçlı kadından hiç ayrılmadı.

"Molly, endişeli olduğunu biliyorum. Harry'nin senin için çok şey ifade ettiğini de biliyorum ama..." Remus başladı.

"Ama o senin oğlun değil" Sirius tısladı.

"Oğlumdan bir farkı yok!" Mrs Weasley karşılık verdi.

"Tamam! Yeter, ikiniz de!" dedi Harry ayağa kalkarak. "Bu delilik. Voldemort'un hedef aldığı kişi benim o yüzden ne planladığını bilmek hem hakkım hem de mantıklı olan. Beni korumak için bana anlatmamak tamamen saçmalık!" Harry taşmakla tehdit eden öfkesini kontrol altında tutmalıydı. Çok daha sakin bir sesle devam etti. "Neler olduğunu bilmem gerek, güvenliğimin yanında zihin sağlığım için de"

Mrs Weasley konuşurken göz yaşlarının eşiğinde göründü.

"Ama Dumbledore sadece bilmen gerekeni sana söylememizi söyledi."

Okul Müdürü için oldukça çirkin bir küfür kelimesi Harry'nin dilinin ucuna geldi ama bütün iradesini kullanarak geri gönderdi. Zoraki kibarlıkla karşılık verdi.

"O zaman onu Voldemort'la olup biten her şeyi bilmem gerektiği olarak düşünün."

Bu son noktayı koymuş gibi göründü. Mrs Weasley yardım için kocasına baktı ama o da Harry'e katıldığında, pes etti. Çocukların yataklarına gitmesini kükredi. Herkes Harry kalabiliyorsa onların da kalabilmeleri gerektiğini söyleyerek emirle mücadele etti. Yalnızca Ginny Mrs Weasley'e yakalandı ve odadan dışarı merdivenlerden yukarı sürüklendi.

Harry Sirius'un bakışıyla buluştuğunda ona yüzünde yarım bir gülümsemey ile temkinle göz kırptığını gördüğüne yemin edebilirdi.

"Peki, Harry. Ne bilmek istiyorsun?"

xxx

Gece geç bir vakitti ama Harry uyuyamıyordu. Yatağında öğrendiklerini düşünerek uyanık yattı. Voldemort bir şey arıyordu, geçen sefer elinde olmayan bir şey. Neydi veya bu silah ne için kullanılabilirdi, kimse bilmiyordu. Harry aklına gelen her şeyi sordu, Voldemort hakkındaki her şeyi; Ölüm Yiyenlerin sayısı, Voldemort'un saklanıyor olabileceği olası konumlar ama Yoldaşlığın hiçbir fikri yoktu.

Sinirbozucuydu, ana olarak Harry'nin bütün bu soruların cevaplarına sahip olması ama hepsinin kendi dünyasına ait olmasıydı. Burada farklılardı. Voldemort burada farklıydı. Yeni geri gelmişti. Nerede kalabilirdi ve kimler yeniden yanındaydı bunlar tamamen gizemdi.

Harry yanına döndü ve iç geçirdi. Gizemleri sevmiyordu. Ne zaman karşılaşsa, onları çözmek gibi kötü bir alışkanlığı vardı.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazarın (Kurinoone'ın) Notu: Ne düşünüyorsunuz? Harry Yoldaşlığın gizemi çözmesine ve Voldemort'a ulaşmasına yardım edecek mi? Yoksa sizce 'Baba'sını koruma dürtüsü ağır mı basacak?
> 
> Yazarın (Benim) Notu: Umarım çözer! bana sorarsanız... Harry bu, çözümleri pek bir aksiyonlu oluyor. Çözmezse zaten kendi dünyasına geri dönebilecek anlamına gelir. O zaman da bizi başka maceralar bekler. Hadi bakalım!!


	9. Telefon Görüşmesi

9\. Bölüm - Telefon Görüşmesi

AU World

Harry akşam sekizde kapısında bir tıklatma duydu. Akşam yemeği iki saat önceydi ve Harry, Damien'ın onu ve yapmak zorunda olduğu telefon görüşmesini unuttuğunu düşünmeye başlamıştı. Sesi duyar duymaz kapıyı açtı. Damien odaya girmedi, onun yerine Harry'e onunla gelmesini işaret etti. Kafası karışarak ama sessizce, ela gözlü çocuğu takip ederek odadan ayrıldı ve merdivenlere yöneldi. Yedinci kata vardıklarında, Harry artık çocuğun ne planladığını merak etmeye başlıyordu.

"Damien, ne...?" başladı ama susturuldu.

"Varana kadar bekle." fısıldadı.

"Nereye varana kadar? Nereye gidiyoruz?" Harry sordu.

Damien cevap vermedi ama yedinci katta bir koridoru baştan başa geçti. Harry trollere dans etmeyi öğretmeye çalışıyormuş gibi görünen Boş kafa Barnabas'ın büyük goblenini gördü. Goblenin yanında durdu ve Damien'ın karşısındaki yerde bir ileri bir geri yürüdüğünü gördü. Sessizlik içinde bir o yana bir bu yana yürüyordu. Artık bu noktada, Harry çocuğun keçileri kaçırdığından emin olmuştu. Belki biri şaşırtma büyüsüyle falan vurmuştu?

"Damien, ne...?" Harry tekrar bölündü ama bu sefer Damien tarafından değildi. Tam Damien koridoru üçüncü defa yürürken, önlerinde hiç yoktan bir kapı belirdi. Harry bakakaldı, Hogwarts dört yıldan sonra bile onu hayrete düşürmeye devam ediyordu.

Kapıyı mümkün olduğu kadar sessizce kapayarak iki çocuk usulca odaya girdi. Harry odayı gözledi, büyük ve konforluydu, Gryffindor renkleri olan kırmızı ve altın dekore ediyordu her tarafı. Şöminede güzel bir ateş yanıyordu ve önünde de geniş koltuklar vardı. Harry dönüp Damien'a baktı.

"Nedir bu yer?" sordu.

"İhtiyaç Odası deniyor. Neye ihtiyacın varsa oda sana sağlıyor."

Harry odaya bakındı.

"Oturmak için sıcak bir yere ihtiyacım vardı." Damien önerdi açıklama olarak.

İki çocuk koltuklara yerleştikten sonra Damien telefonunu çıkardı. Harry hayal görüp görmediğinden emin değildi ama çocuk sanki biraz gergin görünüyordu. Telefonda kendi konuşmak için hiç beklemeden yeşil 'ara' tuşuna basar basmaz telefonu Harry'e uzattı.

"Al, konuş" dedi telefonu Harry'nin ellerine tutuştururken.

Harry çabucak telefonu kulağına götürdü. Karşıtının sesi kulağını doldurdu.

"Damien."

"Uh, hayır, ben Harry."

Kimseden ses çıkmadan bir saniyelik bir sessizlik geçti. Harry konuşmayı başlatıp başlatmaması gerektiğinden emin değildi. Birkaç tuhaflıkla geçen dakikadan sonra, on sekiz yaşındaki Harry konuştu.

"Damien'a senin Malikane'de kalacağını söylediğimde kendimi açıkça dile getirdiğimi düşünüyordum. Sana bunu açıklamadı mı?"sordu sessizce.

"Açıkladı, ama ben..."

"Ama sen onu boşverdin" Harry kesti.

"Kimseyi boşvermedim ben." Harry kendini savundu.

"Öyle yapmış olmalısın, Hogwarts'da, kimliğinin büyük ihtimalle ortaya çıkacağı bir yerde olduğuna göre." dedi Harry kızgınlıkla.

On beş yaşındaki Harry buna nasıl cevap vereceğini bilmiyordu o yüzden sessiz kalmayı tercih etti. Hogwarts'a olan feci yolculuktan ve Profesör Dumbledore'un yanındaki artan tuhaflığından sonra, gerçek kimliğinin keşfedilmesi olasılığının nispeten yüksek olduğunu biliyordu.

"Ne düşünüyordun bilmiyorum ama ben sana bir şey yapmanı söylüyorsam, yaparsın! Boşvermezsin!" Harry tısladı.

"Benimle böyle konuşma!" Harry'nin öfkesi bu şekilde konuşuluyor olması üzerine alevlendi.

"Birazcık saygı kazanacak hiçbir şey yapmadın ki!" Harry'nin soğuk sesi Harry'nin kulaklarından başına nüfuz etti ve istemsizce ürperdi.

"Bak, durumu batırdığımı biliyorum" dedi Harry mağlubiyetle iç geçirerek. "Ama anne babamla o vakti geçirebilecekken bir hafta Malikane'de kalamazdım" açıklamaya çalıştı.

"Ne düşündüğün pek umurumda değil! Ben sana annen ve babanla tanışman için bir fırsat verdim, yapabileceğin en küçük şey sana yoldan çekilmeni söylediğimde bana güvenmen olurdu!"

Harry suçlulukla doldu.

"Biliyorum, ama ben..."

"Kapa çeneni ve dinle!"

Harry'nin çenesi azarla beraber çat diye kapandı. Bu şekilde konuşuluyor olmaktan dolayı resmen kanı fokurduyordu ama karşıtının konuşma şeklindeki otoriteyi hissetti ve sezgileri mücadele etmemesini söyledi.

"Şu andan itibaren, sana bir şey yapmanı söylüyorsam, yaparsın. Damien sana bir şey yapmanı söylüyorsa, yaparsın! Damien'ın sana söylediği gibi Malikane'de kalman gerekirdi. Şimdi Hogwarts'da olduğuna göre, geri dönmek zor olacaktır. Hogwarts'da bir gün kaldıktan sonra Malikane'ye geri döneceğini söyleyemezsin."

"Bana çok büyük bir iyilik yaptığını biliyorum ve minnettarım, gerçekten, ama bana ne söylersen söyle yapacağım diye bir varsayımda bulunma! Batırdım evet, ama bu benimle bu şekilde konuşabileceğin anlamına gelmiyor." Harry karşılık verdi, kendini durduramayarak.

"Sadece konuştuğuma şükret!" Harry karşılık verdi "yanında olsaydım, çok daha kötü bir durumda olurdun!"

Harry buna karşılık vermedi. Diğer Harry'nin sesindeki öfke ve rahatsızlığı duyabiliyordu. Başını kaldırıp Damien'a baktı ve yüzünde halden anlar bir ifade gördüğünde şaşırdı. Oda sessizdi ve Harry'nin sesi telefondan odaya taşınıyordu, o yüzden Damien abisinin ne söylediğini duyabiliyordu. Harry gözleriyle buluşurken Damien başka tarafa baktı ve ona bakmaktan kaçınmak için başını eğdi.

"Şimdi beni çok dikkatli dinle çünkü kendimi tekrar etmeyeceğim" Harry'nin soğuk sesi kulaklarında çınladı. "Hiçbir şart altında Dumbledore ile konuşmayacaksın. Sana yaklaşırsa, bilmezden gel ve yürü git. Seni ofisine çağırırsa, gitme."

"Ben, ben Profesör Dumbledore'u bilmezden gelebileceğimi sanmıyorum" dedi Harry, sadece bu düşünceye bile başını sallayarak.

"Azıcık götün yesin olur mu ona da!" Harry çıkıştı.

"Hey!" yakındı Harry.

"Dumbledore'u kendinden uzak tutmak zorundasın. Senle konuşursa anında ben olmadığımı anlar. Ve sonra ne olur biliyor musun? O kadar onlar için riske girdiğin ebeveynler sana bir yabancı gibi davranırlar ve mümkün olduğu kadar çabuk kendi boyutuna göndertmeye çalışırlar. Bunu istiyor musun?" sordu sertçe.

Harry'nin kalbi bu düşünce üzerine acı verici bir şekilde sıkıştı.

"Hayır" fısıldadı.

"Ben de öyle düşünmüştüm" Harry karşılık verdi. "Bak, burada keyfimden zorluk çıkartmıyorum. Senin iyiliğin için Dumbledore'dan uzak durmanı söylüyorum. Ve başka bir şey daha, gözlerinin içine bakma."

Harry'nin bu garip emre kafası karıştı.

"Gözleri?"

"Dumbledore güçlü bir Zihinbendardır" Harry açıkladı.

On beş yaşındaki Harry'nin kafası daha da karıştı.

"Zihinbendar nedir?"

"Aklını okuyabilir ve hatıralarına göz atabilir demek oluyor" Harry açıkladı sıkılı dişler arasında.

"Oh!" dedi Harry, bu iyi bir şey olmazdı, bütün o Dursley hatıralarıyla...kesinlikle hayır! "Peki, Dumbledore'dan uzak dururum."

"Güzel" Harry iç geçirdi açık bir rahatlamayla.

"Ama annemle babamdan uzak durmayacağım! Buraya gelmemin bütün sebebi o zaten." dedi Harry.

"İyi" dedi Harry, o umurunda olmayarak. "Sadece birkaç konudan uzak dur, Dumbledore'dan gelen iş teklifi, fazla kişisel olan her şey ve...ve Voldemort."

On beş yaşındaki Harry, Voldemort'un adı geçtiğinde tondaki değişimi duyduğuna emindi.

"Neden...?"

"Sen sadece o konulardan uzak dur, başka bir şey olmaz!" Harry kesip attı. "Nasıl tepki vereceğini bilemediğin herhangi bir şey hakkında konuşurlarsa, sadece keyfin kaçmış gibi davran seni yalnız bırakırlar."

"Ciddi değilsin değil mi?" Harry sordu, bunun işe yarayacağına inanamayarak.

"Ciddi demişken, Sirius konusunda...senin Sirius'undan çok farklı görünüyor olacak." dedi Harry, Vaftiz babasının bir deri bir kemik ve solgun yüzünü gördüğü anı hatırlarken kalbinin teklediğini hissederek.

"Biliyorum, tanıştım onunla." dedi Harry, sağlıklı ve mutlu Sirius Black'in hatırasına yüzünde bir gülümseme oluşarak.

"Tanıştın? Ne zaman?" Harry sordu.

"Buraya geldiğim ilk gece. Onunla ve Remus ile Tonks'la karşılaştım."

Harry'nin onlarla karşılaştığından hiç haberi yoktu.

"Hiç sorun çıktı mı?" Harry sordu, genç Harry'nin bir şekilde olayları karıştırmış olacağından korkarak.

Harry Damien'a baktı ve onun hızlı hızlı başını salladığını gördü.

"Hayır, sorunsuzdu" dedi.

"Güzel" geldi ferahlamış bir karşılık.

"Bak, Harry. Seni dinlemediğim için üzgünüm. Boşvermedim, sadece annem ve babamla elimden geldiği kadar çok zaman geçirmek istedim. Kendi dünyama geri döndüğümde, bir daha onları görme şansım hiç olmayacak. Anlıyorsun, değil mi?" Harry sordu.

Bir duraklamadan sonra, Harry karşılık verdi.

"Düşündüğünden fazla."

İki Harry biraz daha konuştular, on sekiz yaşındaki Harry genç Harry'e daha fazla tavsiye ve Dumbledore'dan uzak durması için kati emirler verdi.

Harry birdenbire bugün daha önce Dennis'le yaptığı korkunç hatayı hatırladı.

"Ee, Harry, sana Dennis Creevey hakkında bir şey söylemem gerek..."

Damien sandalyesinden zıplayıp başını deliler gibi sallamadan – öyle ki omuzlarından düşebilir gibi görünüyordu – önce bütün söyleyebildiği bu oldu.

"Creevey? Ne olmuş ona?!" Harry sordu, ses tonu tekrar öfkeliye dönerek.

Harry kayıplardaydı, Damien'ın delice ona hiçbir şey söylememesi için yaptığı hareketleri görüyordu.

"Eee, Hogwarts'da ve bugün benle konuşmaya çalıştı" dedi Harry, ne söyleyeceğinden emin olamayarak. "Damien onu bilmezden gelmemi söyledi."

"Damien ne söylerse onu yap. Sana yanlış bir şey yaptırmaz." dedi Harry ve sesindeki gurur notası oldukça fark edilebilirdi.

"Peki, tamam." Harry karşılık verdi.

Birkaç dakika sonra Harry kapattı. On beş yaşındaki Harry telefon elinde oturdu. İlginç olmuştu, birazcık da ürkütücü. Karşıtının o şekilde konuşabildiğini hiç bilmiyordu. Ondan korktuğunu söylemezdi, ne de olsa kendi diğer benliğiydi ve kendinden korkmamalısın elbette, ama bir daha böyle bir konuşma yapmaya hevesli değildi, asla. Başını kaldırdı ve Damien'ın yüzündeki rahatlamış ifadeyi gördü.

"Neden ona Dennis'i söylememe izin vermedin?" Harry sordu telefonu Damien'a geri verirken.

Damien telefonu cebine koyarken omuzlarını silkti.

"Daha yeni sakinleşti. Seni bir daha haşlamasını istemedim." cevap verdi.

"Bugün yaptığımı Harry'e söyleme tehditlerin ne olacak peki?" Harry sordu bir gülümsemeyle.

"Sana kızgındım. Ama sonra hiçbir şeyi kasıtlı olarak yapmadığını fark ettim. Bir hataydı."

"Yani ona hiç söylemeyecek misin?" Harry sordu.

"Bence Harry geri geldiğinde Hogwarts'da kalıyor olmayacak. O yüzden umuyorum ki, Dennis'le de hiç karşılaşmayacak ve bilmesine de gerek kalmayacak."

İki çocuk kapıya doğru yöneldi, Harry'nin dairesine dönmek için çıktı.

"Ve eğer ona söylemem gerekirse de, sadece öncesinde bol miktarda sakinleştirici iksir aldığından emin olacağım." dedi Damien, diğer Harry gülmesine sebep olarak.

xxx

Bir iki gün daha geçti ve Harry günlerini düzenli bir program içerisinde buldu. Bütün yemekleri Büyük Salon'da öğretmenler masasında yiyordu. Bu süreler boyunca anne babasıyla elinden geldiği kadar konuşmaya çalışıyordu. Ders zamanları ise Hogwarts'da dolanıyor, Kütüphaneyi, İhtiyaç Odasını ziyaret ediyor veya dairesinde kalıyordu. Feci şekilde sıkılmış haldeydi. Gün içerisinde konuşacak kimsesi yoktu. Akşam yemeklerinden sonrası günün en sevdiği zamanıydı. Anne babasına onların dairesinde katılıyor ve her dakikayı onlarla binbir konuda konuşarak geçiriyordu. Harry'nin kati emirlerini aklından çıkarmadı ama ebeveynlerinin de o konulardan hiçbirinden bahsettiğine rastlamadı.

Annesiyle vakit geçirmeye bayılıyordu. Ona sıcak çikolata yapıyor ve iksir kağıtlarını notlandırırken onunla birlikte oturuyordu. Onunla dersler hakkında ve öğrencilerin en çok hangi konuda zorlandıkları hakkında muhabbet ediyordu. Kendi dünyasındaki, elinden geldiği kadar çok öğrenciyi bırakmaya çalışan İksir Profesörünün aksine öğrencileri için endişeliydi.

Babası çok daha eğlenceliydi. Günlük derslerini bitirir, sonra Harry ve Damien'ı maç için Quidditch sahasına çıkarırdı. Harry hiç uçmayı zaten sevdiğinden daha çok sevebileceğini düşünmemişti. Uçmak ve Quidditch zaman geçirmeyi en çok sevdiği şeylerdi ama her nasılsa babası ve kardeşiyle beraber oynamak çok daha iyi ve zevkliydi.

Hogwarts'daki üçüncü günüydü ve Harry kendisini öğle yemeğinden sonra koridorlarda dolaşırken buldu. Delicesine sıkılmıştı. Yeterince Kütüphanede takılmıştı, zaten öyle çok bir okurluğu da yoktu ya hava o kadar kötüydü ki sahanın etrafında uçmak diye bir seçenek söz konusu değildi. Dairesinde oturmak istemiyordu o yüzden okulda dolanmaya başladı. Okul hademesi Filch ona bakıp kaşlarını çattıktan sonra bulaşmayıp işine geri döndüğünde garip bir çeşit tatmin hissetti. Adam ona hiçbir şey söylemedi. Harry şu an bir öğrenci olmadığından Filch'in de onu tersleyemeyeceğinden dolayı bu şekilde olduğu çıkarımını yaptı.

Tam birinci katı dolaşıyor, akşam yemeği gelsin diye zamanı hızlandırmaya çalışıyordu ki çok tanıdık bir ses duydu. Etrafında dönüp baktı ve hastane kanadından geldiğini gördü. Çabucak, kapılara doğru yola koyuldu, tanıdık sesi kanada yaklaştıkça daha iyi duymaya başladı.

Sessizce kapıyı açtı ve parlak beyaz hastane kanadına göz attı. Bütün yataklar boştu ama iki ses duyabiliyordu, ikisi de tanıdıktı. Harry kanada girdi ve görüntü karşısında olduğu yerde kaldı.

Kanadın diğer köşesine yakın bir yerde ufak bir masa ve sandalye vardı. Madam Pomfrey masanın bir kenarında duruyordu, masa uzunluğunca sıralanmış bir sürü çeşit şişe vardı ve hemşire konuşurken onları gösteriyordu. Elinde bir tüy kalem önünde büyük bir sayfa parşömenle oturan kişi, Harry Potter'ın en iyi arkadaşıydı; Ronald Weasley.

Harry manzaraya bakakaldı. Bu boyutta herkesin olduğu gibi, Ron da daha büyüktü. Kızıl saçları daha uzundu ve gözlerine düşüyordu. Daha uzun ve zayıftı. Uzun bacakları masanın altında kıvrılmıştı ve uzun kolları masanın üzerinde dinleniyordu. Okul hemşiresinden aldığı derse dalmış, kendini kaybetmişti. O zaman, Harry arkadaşının kıyafetini fark etti. Beyaz cübbeler içindeydi ve yepyeni görünüyorlardı.

Ron başını kaldırdı ve Harry'i kapıda dururken gördü. Koyun gibi sırıtışı yüzüne yayıldı ve Harry benzer bir gülümsemenin ona hakim olmasına engel olamadı.

"Burada olduğuna dair bir söylenti duymuştum. Ama öyle olduğuna inanmadım." dedi Ron ayağa kalkıp Harry'nin yanına doğru yürüyerek.

"Ron? Ne yapıyorsun burada?" Harry sordu.

"Çıraklığıma başladım. Şifacılık eğitimime başlamam gerekiyordu ama finansmanım son dakikada bozuldu. Madam Pomfrey de bu sene beni yanına alıp eğitmeyi önerdi ki böylece bu yılı boşa harcamamış olayım. Umuyorum ki Şifacılık eğitimim seneye başlayacak."

Harry arkadaşının bir Şifacı olmak istediğini bilmiyordu. Kendi dünyasında, Ron Seherbaz olmak istiyordu, Harry gibi.

"Vay canına, bu, bu harika. Çok iyi olmuş." dedi Harry.

Ron sırıttı.

"Evet, Profesör Dumbledore burada Madam Pomfrey'le eğitim görmeme izin verdi. Tekrar Hogwarts'da olmak ama öğrenci olmamak garip."

"Ne demek istediğini biliyorum" dedi Harry.

"Sen nasılsın, Harry?" soru Ron'un arkasından, konuşma fırsatı bulmak için sabırla bekleyen okul hemşiresinden geldi.

"İyiyim, Madam Pomfrey." Harry cevapladı.

Hemşire kaşlarını kaldırıp, gözleri kocaman ve şaşkın vaziyette Harry'e baktı.

"Ne zamandan beri senin için Madam Pomfrey oldum ben?" sordu, sesinde bir parça incinmeyle.

Harry afalladı. O her zaman Madam Pomfrey'di. Başka ne diyecekti ona? Ne olduğunu anlamaz bir halde, Ron'a baktı, ama o da Harry'e şaşkın şaşkın bakıyordu. Harry belki diğer Harry'nin okul hemşiresine ismiyle hitap ettiğini düşündü. Ama bu garipti. Neden Harry ona ismiyle hitap etsindi ki? Bir de aslına bakacak olursa, ilk ismi neydi ki? Harry hatırlamaya çalıştı, yanına o kadar çok defa düşmüştü ki, adını bir noktada duymuş olmak zorundaydı. Ama bir türlü hatırlayamadı.

Ona boş boş baktı, iç sesi hatasını örtmek için bir şeyler yapmasını bağrındı.

"Pardon, seni öyle öğretmen modunda görünce Madam Pomfrey daha uygun göründü" dedi Harry yüzüne pis bir sırıtış olduğunu umduğu bir şey yapıştırarak.

Okul hemşiresi ona bir anlığına baktıktan sonra başını salladı.

"Erkeklerin espri anlaşıyışını hiçbir zaman anlamayacağım" masasına dönüp şişeleri toplamaya başlarken iç geçirdi.

Harry sessizce rahat bir nefes bıraktı.

"Ee, sen niye buradasın? Teklifi geri çevirdiğini zannediyordum." Ron sordu.

"Evet, öyle yaptım. İşi hala istemiyorum ama Malikane'de yalnız kalmak istemedim. Düşündüm ki eğer ben de Hogwarts'da olursam annem ve babamla biraz zaman geçirebilirim." Harry açıkladı.

Ron'un yüzüne bir anlama ifadesi yerleşti ve başını salladı.

"Anlıyorum dostum, özellikle de olan her şeyden sonra."

Harry başını salladı ve bakışını yere düşürdü. Neden bahsettiğini bilmiyordu ama konudan kaçınmak daha güvenliydi.

"Ee Hermione neler yapıyor?" sordu.

Ron'un yüzüne yeniden bir sırıtma yayıldı, kulaklarının uçları parlak kırmızıya döndü.

"Kafayı yedi, olan o." dedi ama Harry sesindeki gurur notasını algılayabiliyordu. "Üç farklı araştırma projesine kabul aldı. Sanırım bir tanesi Bitkibilim'di, diğeri bir şeylerin etkileri mi neydi ve sonuncusu da eski yazılarla ilgili bir şeydi. Bilmiyorum işte, nasıl kendini ayrıntılara kaptırdığını benim de dalıp gittiğimi biliyorsun. Ama Bitkibilim olanı geri çevirdi diğer ikisini aldı."

Harry'nin kaşları bunun üzerine kalktı.

"İki? İki proje birden aldı?" sordu.

"Evet. Oh, Harry, görmeliydin onu. Bitkibilimi geri çevirdiği için o kadar kötü hissetti ki. Onu da yapabileceğini düşünüyordu, ama üçünü birden yaparsa yemek yemeye ya da uyumaya vakti olmayacağını söyledim. Şükürler olsun ki kendine kabul ettirebildi de onu bıraktı. Ama iki proje bile bütün zamanını alıyor. Ama çok seviyor, ve sanırım asıl önemli olan da o, değil mi?" dedi, hafiften dargın görünerek.

Harry biliyordu ki eğer çalı saçlı arkadaşının her şeyden çok sevdiği bir şey varsa o da araştırmaydı. Hermione kesinlikle her bir dakikasını severek yapardı.

"Sık görüşebiliyor musunuz?" Harry sordu, geri dönmeden önce bu dünyanın Hermione'sini görebilmeyi dileyerek.

"Bu hafta buluşacağız. Damienla sen de gelin. Hoşuna gider." dedi Ron.

Harry gülümsedi.

"Olur, kulağa iyi geliyor" cevapladı.

\--

Canon Dünya

Harry son doksiyi de büyük poşete attı ve rahat bir nefes bıraktı. Bu da sonuncusuydu. Salonu temizleme işinde diğerlerinin yanına konmuştu. Perdeler doksi içindeydi, siyah kıllarla kaplı ve keskin, zehirli dişleri olan ufak, periye benzer yaratıklardı ve onlardan kurtulma işinde herkes birden çalışıyordu. Doğal olarak, Harry'den de yardım istenmişti. Hiç şüphesiz onlara yardım etmeyi hiç sorun etmeyecek diğer Harry'nin rolunü oynaması gerektiğini bilerek istemeye istemeye kabul etti.

Aslında o kadar kötü değildi, ve Harry sinirinin birazını gerizekalı doksilerden çıkarabildiğini gördü. Doksid kullanmaya zahmet etmedi ve genel olarak çoğunu sersemletti, kimseye çaktırmadan elbette.

"Poşeti oraya, köşeye koy George. Herkes yıkansın, ben öğle yemeği hazırlayacağım." dedi Mrs Weasley kapıya doğru koştururken.

Harry'nin yanından geçerken, durup her zamanki anne haliyle yanağını patpatladı.

"Yardımın için teşekkürler, Harry." dedi yüzünde gülümsemeyle, sonra da çıktı.

'O Ginny'nin annesi, o Ginny'nin annesi.' Harry sakinleşmek için kendi kendine tekrar etti. İnsanların ona dokunmasından nefret ediyordu, özellikle de bu şekilde anne hareketleriyle. Lily'ninkilere katlanmasının tek ve basit bir sebebi vardı; annesiydi. Ona kalırsa diğer herkes basıp gidebilirdi.

Mrs Weasley'nin rahatsız edici davranışından dikkatini dağıtmak için karanlık odaya bakındı ve zeytin yeşiline boyanmış duvarları gözlemledi. Ron ve Hermione de odayı inceliyorlardı, gelip yanında durdular. Kalan herkes odadan çıkmıştı.

"Burası da ne biçim bir yer. Ciddi ciddi ürkütücü." dedi Ron hafifçe tıngırdayan ufak dolaba bakarken.

"Biliyorum, ama aslında epey ilginç" dedi Hermione, etrafındaki her şeyi gözleyerek.

"Aman dur söyleme. Bunun hakkında kompozisyon yazacaksın değil mi?" dedi Ron alayla.

Hermione onu yalnızca duymazdan geldi ve duvarlardan birini kaplayan büyük resme doğru yürüdü.

Resim son derece yaşlı görünüyordu; soluktu ve sanki Doksiler bazı parçalarını kemirmiş gibi görünüyordu. Yine de, işlenmiş olduğu altın iplik onlara dallı budaklı bir aile ağacını gösterecek kadar parıldıyordu. Resmin en tepesinde şöyle yazıyordu: Asil ve Kadim Black Ailesi

"Bakın şuna" dedi Hermione, resmin önüne gelip durarak.

"Geldiğinde görmedin mi bunu? Fark edilmeyecek gibi değil pek." dedi Ron ama yine de yanına geldi.

"Tabii ki gördüm. Ama hiç inceleme fırsatım olmadı." dedi Hermione, parmaklarını usulca altın çizgilerin üzerinden geçirerek.

Black ailesi hakkında bilmesi gereken her şeyi bilen Harry diğer ikiliyi bilmezden geldi. Bella 'Asil Black Ailesi' hakkında konuşmaktan gurur duyardı. Elbette, Sirius'tan bahsettiği olmazdı.

"Harry! Bak şuna! Sirius papağan suratlıyla akraba!" Ron bağırdı.

"Papağan suratlı?" Harry sordu nefesinin altından. Ron'a döndü ve sesli bir şekilde sordu, "Ne?"

"Biliyorum, inanması zor" dedi Ron, hala resme bakarak.

Harry neden bahsettiğini görmek için yanına geldi ve parmağının Draco Malfoy ismine işaret ettiğini gördü.

En iyi arkadaşına takılan ada olan sinirini yüzünde belli etmedi. Onun yerine pis pis sırıttı ve Ron'a döndü.

"Farkındasın değil mi eğer Malfoylar Black ailesi ile akrabaysa ve Weasley ailesi de Black ailesiyle akrabaysa o zaman bu demek oluyor ki..." Harry kasıtlı olarak sustu, Ron'un jetonu düşerken izledi.

Mavi gözleri dehşet içinde büyüdü.

"Oh, hayır!"

Harry'nin pis sırıtışı Ron'un resme dönüp babasının adını bulmaya çalışırken gördüğünde derinleşti. Mr Weasley'nin ismi koyu bir yanık iziyle temsil edilmekteydi.

"Malfoyla akrabayım!" Ron ciyakladı.

Harry ve Hermione, ikisi de Ron'un yüzündeki ifadeye kıkırdamamak için kendilerini zor tuttu. Harry, Ron'un omzunu patpatladı ve halden anlarmış gibi yaptı.

"Ah, ne yaparsın. Daha kötüsü de olabilirdi. Birinci derece kuzen de olabilirdiniz."

Ron Harry'e bakakaldıktan sonra elini omzundan silkti.

"Çek git, Harry!" dedi huysuzca.

Harry karşılık olarak güldü.

"Oh, hadi ama, Ron. O kadar da kötü değil. Sadece uzaktan akrabasınız." dedi Hermione teselli edercesine.

"Pis yaratıklar, kirli kanlar ve kan hainleri, hanımımın evini lekeliyorlar, ailesi hakkında konuşuyorlar. Oh, ne utanç, benim zavallı hanımım. Bak, yeni bir tanesi gelmiş!" Ses üç gencin de dikkatini çekti.

Harry kapıya doğru baktı ve ufak, pis görünümlü ev cinini gördü. Büyük donuk gözleri Harry'nin ve diğer ikisinin üzerindeydi. Kapının eşiğinden topladığı ilgiden bihaber gibi yaparak geçerken hala onlara hakaretler yağdırıyordu.

"Harika! Tuhaf ev cini geri geldi." dedi Ron, ona kaşlarını çatarak.

"Ron! Öyle deme ona. İyi olmadığını biliyorsun." Hermione hemen onu azarladı. Ev cinine iyi kalple baktı, yaratık ona şüphe ve açık bir hoşnutsuzlukla bakarken bile.

"Kreacher, bu Harry Potter." tanıttı.

Ev cini ona dehşet içinde baktı ve birkaç adım geriye sendeledi.

"Bulanık Kreacher'la sanki arkadaşmış gibi konuşuyor!" dedi hoşnutsuzlukla tıslayarak.

"Sana daha önce de söyledim! Ona öyle deme!" Ron bağırdı, üzerine giderek.

"Ron, yapma." dedi Hermione, onu kolundan yakalayarak. "Aklı başında değil. Ne söylediğini bilmiyor."

"Kendini kandırma, Hermione. Ne söylediğini çok iyi biliyor." Bir ses geldi kapıdan. Sirius istemeye istemeye önünde eğilen ev cinine dik dik bakarak odaya girdi. "Ağzından çıkan pisliklerin mükemmelen farkında o!"

Hermione kaşlarını çatarak Sirius'a baktı.

"Belki ona daha iyi davransan..." başladı.

"Hadi ama, Hermione. Burada yaşamaya başlayalı birkaç hafta oldu senin için. Şimdiye kadar Kreacher'ın nazikçe konuşulmaya değmediğini biliyor olmalısın."

Sirius ve Hermione Kreacher üzerinden bir tartışmaya girerken, ev cini dikkatlerin dağılmasını Harry'e bakmak için kullandı.

"Doğru mu? Bulanık doğru söylüyor muydu? Harry Potter mı bu, hayatta-kalan-çocuk? Kreacher izi görebiliyor, Kreacher o mu merak ediyor? Harry Potter, bulanıkla kan haininin oğlu."

Harry onu iyi bir tekmeleme isteği duydu. Düşmanca bir bakışla ev cinini üzerine giydiği pis yastık kılıfından yakaladı ve sıkı sıkı tuttu.

"Düşüncelerini kendine sakla! Bir daha o şekilde konuştuğunu duyarsam, dilini bir güzel koparırım, anladın mı?"

Ev cini Harry'e kocaman gözlerle baktı. Başını yavaşça salladı ve ağzından tek bir şey çıkmadı. Harry onu bıraktı ve sert bir şekilde itti, ev cini yere düştü. Harry dönüp baktığında bütün gözlerin onda olduğunu gördü. Hermione dehşet içinde ona bakıyordu. Ron'un biraz kafası karışmış görünüyordu ama Sirius'un yüzünde açık bir gülümseme vardı.

"Gördünüz mü? Ona o şekilde muamele edeceksin." dedi Kreacher tek kelime etmeden çabucak odadan çıkarken. "O hep o şekilde muamele gördü, anladığı tek dil o."

Ama Hermione onu duyuyormuş gibi görünmedi. Harry'e inanamaz bir ifadeyle bakıyordu.

"Harry? Nasıl yaparsın?" dedi, sesi titreyerek.

"Hermione! Harry'nin anne babasına laf atıyordu! Harry neden katlansın buna?" dedi Ron, Hermione'ye dönerek.

Hermione'nin buna verilecek bir karşılığı yoktu o yüzden döndü ve uygun adım odadan çıktı. Sirius onun arkasından başını salladı ve Harry'e döndü. Yorgun görünen yüzünü parlak bir gülümseme onurlandırdı.

"Onun tepkisinin seni rahatsız etmesine izin verme, Harry. Sen yanlış bir şey yapmadın." Sirius güvence verdi, Harry'nin ailesini savunmasına gururla parlayarak.

Harry yorum yapmadı ve Ron ve Sirius'la beraber çıkarak bir şeyler yemek için alt kata yöneldi.

xxx

Ron birkaç saat sonra Hermione'yi kütüphanenin tozlu zemininde asık bir yüzle otururken buldu.

"Neden yüzün asık?" sordu ona yaklaşırken.

"Yüzüm asık değil." cevapladı, tozlu zeminin üzerinde eski yazılara benzeyen şekiller çizerek.

"Hermione, Kreacher olayını kafana takma. O pis şey Harry'nin ailesine hakaret etti."

"Biliyorum, biliyorum" Hermione araya girdi.

"O zaman Harry'e niye suratın asılıyor?" Ron sordu.

"Yok öyle bir şey, sadece....Harry'nin hiç öyle davranacağını düşünmezdim." dedi, sesi kafa karışıklığına ve incinmişliğine işaret ederek. "Hayatımda bir kez olsun Harry'nin başka canlı bir varlığa o şekilde muamele edebileceğini düşünmedim. Bu sadece...yanlıştı. O çok farklı görünüyor." dedi fısıltıyla.

Ron bacaklarını altına alarak Hermione'nin yanına oturdu.

"Hermione, geçen gün Harry'nin yaptığı şeyleri bilmezden gelmem için bana nutuk atan sendin. Harry'nin mezarlıkta gördüklerinden sonra farklı davranmasının kaçınılmaz olduğunu söyledin. Cedric'in...ölümü ve Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'in geri gelişi ve Bakanlığın ona inanmayışı ve Gelecek Postası'nın onunla uğraşması ve her şey, hepsinin onu etkilemesi kaçınılmaz."

"Evet biliyorum ve son zamanlardaki davranışının korkunç, zor bir zamandan geçtiği için olduğunu da biliyorum ama hiç bir ev ciniyle o şekilde konuşmasını beklemezdim, Dobby'le ne kadar arkadaş canlısı olduğuna baksana." dedi Hermione.

"Dobby ölü anne babasına laf atmıyor." Ron dikkatini çekti. "Harry akşam yemeğinde anneme garip davranınca, bana görmezden gelmemi fısıldadın çünkü Harry'nin başa çıkmaya çalıştığı şeyler var. Annemle konuşma şeklinden hoşlanmadım ama yine de anneme değer verdiğini biliyorum. Senin de söylediğin gibi, hepsi Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen geri geldiği ve Harry de bütün bunların içinde kaldığı için oluyor."

Hermione ona baktı ve gülümsedi.

"Haklısın" fısıldadı. "Teşekkürler, Ron."

"Lafını bile etme." dedi Ron ayağa kalkmasına yardım ederek.

"Yalnızca Harry'e zaman ver. Yakında normal haline döner." dedi Ron kapıya doğru yürürken.

Hermione onu takip etti ama Harry'nin ne kadar farklı olduğunu ve normal haline acaba hiç dönüp dönmeyeceğini düşünmeye engel olamadı.

xxx

Üçüncü gün olduğunda, Harry'e artık temizlik işinden fenalık gelmişti. Mrs Weasley'nin onu onlara yardım etmeye tatlı dille zorlayış şeklinden nefret ediyordu. Halıları fırçalama, perdeleri ve masa örtülerini yıkamanın aptal muggle yöntemlerinden nefret ediyordu.

Daha fazla yapmayacaktı.

Sirius'la biraz daha fazla zaman geçirmeye karar verdi ve onunla muhabbet ederek ve Mrs Weasley'den uzak durarak saatler geçirdi. Bu dünyanın Yoldaşlığı ve Voldemort'la olan mücadelerindeki yeni stratejileri hakkında çok daha fazlasını öğrendi.

Harry bu dünyanın Dumbledore'uyla henüz karşılaşmadığına şaşkındı. Yoldaşlığın liderinin Karargah'ta kendini göstermesini beklemişti, ama şimdiye kadar, gelmiş değildi.

Harry akşam yemeğine oturdu ve Ron'un bugün neyle uğraştığı hakkında sızlanmasını dinledi.

"Yemin ederim daha fazla temizlik yapamam! Lanet olası bir ev cini gibi hissediyorum!"

"İşte, şimdi nasıl olduğunu biliyorsun." Hermione ekledi Ginny'nin yanına otururken.

"Hermione bir rahat ver Merlin aşkına!" Ron inledi.

Harry karşısına oturan Ginny'e göz attı. Onu doğru dürüst görmemiş veya konuşmamıştı, temizlik yapmakla fazla meşguldü. Harry hala daha küçük bir Ginny'i görmeyi garip buluyordu. On dört yaşındakine bakarken, Harry kendi Ginny'sini görme arzusunun yoğunlaştığını hissetti. Aptal pusula onu kendi dünyasına, kendi Ginny'sine götürmeye hazır olana kadar bekleyemiyordu.

Ginny başını kaldırdı ve Harry'e gülümsedi, Harry de ona gülümsemek zorunda kaldı ve sonra başka tarafa baktı. Bu dünyanın Harry'sinin Ginny'le ne çeşit bir ilişkisi olduğunu merak etti. Çıkmıyorlardı, o kadarı açıktı. Tahmin edebildiği kadarıyla Harry Ginny'e yalnızca en iyi arkadaşının kızkardeşi olarak bakıyordu, daha fazlası ya da daha eksiği değil.

Tam Mrs Weasley rosto tavuğu önüne koymuştu ki Harry'e dank etti. OnunGinny'si Hogwarts'daydı, diğer Harry'nin şu an olduğu yerde. Yer değiştirmeden haberi yoktu, doğal olarak, ve tabii ki diğer Harry'nin erkek arkadaşı olarak davranmasını bekliyordu. Diğer Harry'nin bir ihtimal Ginny'i öpmesinin veya onun yanında olmasının düşüncesi bile içinde feci bir öfkenin patlamasına sebep oldu. Hızlıca masadan kalktı.

"Benim...yapmam gereken...hemen geri geleceğim." dedi odadan hızla çıkıp, banyoya doğru ilerlerken.

"Büyük ihtimalle öğlen yediği hindi sandviçlerdir. Bana da biraz garip geldiler." dedi Sirius, Mrs Weasley'den pis bir bakış yiyerek.

"Benim yaptıklarım gayet düzgün pişmişlerdir." bağrındı.

"Bir de onu mideme söyle." Sirius fısıldadı kadının sırtı dönükken.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazarın (Benim) Notu: Bizim Harry'nin 'temizlik' yapmasına çok gülüyorum. Prens olarak yetişmiş adam, aristokratın burnu büyüğün biri ve doksi temizliyor *keh keh keh*
> 
> Kendi çaplarında farklarını belli edişlerine bayılıyorum. İki Harry de Harry ama iki Harry çok da farklı olabilen iki Harry. Özleri benzer, içlerinde bir yerde ikisinde de aynı Harry var ancak. Güzellik de burada sanırım...


	10. Ginny ve Gerçek

10\. Bölüm - Ginny ve Gerçek

AU Dünya

Damien yastığının altındaki telefon titrerken uyandı. Kalkıp oturdu, asasını çekti ki bir 'Silencio' yapabilsin ve kimseyi konuşmasıyla uyandırmasın. Hala gözlerinde uykuyla, telefona uzandı ve yatakta yan yatarak yanıtladı.

"Hmm, Alo?" geveledi uykulu bir şekilde.

"Damien, biraz önce bir şey fark ettim!" dedi Harry diğer uçtan.

"Bu dünyada gecenin beşi olduğunu mu." Damien mırıldandı.

"Damien, uyan! Bu önemli." dedi Harry, kulağa çok rahatsız ve sabırsız gelerek.

"Bu saatte hiçbir şey önemli değil." Damien cevapladı kocaman esneyerek.

"Ginny Hogwarts'da!" Harry yumurtladı.

Damien cevap vermek için bir saniye bekledi.

"Şimdi mi fark ettin bunu?" sordu abisine.

"Evet! Yani, hayır, öyle değil! Ginny Hogwarts'da, Harry de öyle onu şimdi fark ettim!"

Jeton düştü ve Damien sırıtmaya engel olamadı.

"Oh, sonunda fark ettin, değil mi?" sordu.

"Pek düşünme fırsatım olmadı!" Harry savundu. "Yer değiştirdiğimde sadece iki günlüğüne olduğunu düşündüm. Pusula çalışmadığında Ginny Hogwarts'dayken Harry'nin lafımı dinleyip Malikane'de kalacağını düşündüm. Harry'nin de Hogwarts'da olduğunu bana söylediğinde, bütün düşünebildiğim Dumbledore'la karşılaşmasıydı. Ginny aklıma gelmedi bile! Anca daha birkaç dakika önce Ginny'nin de orada diğer Harry'le birlikte olduğunu fark ettim!"

Damien kıkırdadı.

"Damien!" Harry kükredi uyarırcasına.

"Pardon, Harry." Damien ayıldı. "Sadece; Ginny diğer Harry'le bu dünyadaki ikinci gününde karşılaştı. Herkes Hogwarts'a gitmeden önceki gece seni görmeye geldi."

"S.ktir!" Harry küfretti.

"Evet, bayağı kötüydü; diğer Harry sen ve Ginny'nin çıktığını bile bilmiyordu! Epey komikti aslında." Damien söyledi ona.

"Eğlendiğine sevindim!" dedi Harry kaşlarını çatarak.

Damien yine kıkırdadı.

"Ee, beni niye aradın?" Damien sordu şimdi tamamen uyanık.

"Harry'e Ginny'nin yanına yaklaşmayı aklına bile getirmemesini söyleyesin diye!" Harry karşılık verdi.

"Tamam, Harry ondan uzak durur ama onu nasıl Harry'den uzak tutacağız?" Damien sordu.

Harry tekrar küfretti. Bu şey gerçekten pis bir hal alıyordu. Harry tek bir seçeneği olduğunu fark etti.

"Ginny'e gerçeği söyleyin." dedi birkaç dakika sonra.

Damien yatakta kalkıp oturdu.

"Gerçekten mi?"

"Evet, bilmeye hakkı var." dedi Harry sessizce. Ginny'i bu konuda karanlıkta bırakamazdı, özellikle de Sedare iksiri konusunda onu karanlıkta bıraktığı için ettiği muameleden sonra.

"Tamam, o uyanır uyanmaz söylerim." dedi Damien, bu sırrı başka biriyle paylaşabileceğine sevinerek.

Harry'nin yer değiştirmesini bilen tek kişi olmak onu deli ediyordu. En azından Ginny de işin içinde olurdu. Damien açıklamayı yapmaya can atmıyordu gerçi. Kızıl saçlı arkadaşının ne kadar çabuk sinirlenebildiğini biliyordu ve ona Harry'nin başka bir boyutta sıkışıp kaldığını söylemek eğlenceli olmayacaktı.

xxx

Sabah yedi buçuk olduğunda, Damien ayakta ve güne hazırdı. Ortak salonda Ginny'nin ortaya çıkmasını bekledi. Kızlar yurdunun aptal merdivenine küfretti. Herhangi bir erkek kızlar yatakhanesine girmeyi denerse kaydırağa dönüşüyordu. Çok adaletsizceydi; ne de olsa, kızlar erkeklerin yatakhanesine hiç problem yaşamadan girebiliyordu.

Saat sekizi geçmişti ve çoğu Gryffindor ortak salondan çıkıp kahvaltıya gidiyorlardı ama ortalıkta Ginny'den iz yoktu. Damien ne zaman kalkacağını merak etti. Ginny tembel biri değildi. Genelde hepsinden önce kalkardı.

Ginny'nin yatakhanesinden olduğunu bildiği yedinci sınıf bir kızın portreye doğru yürüdüğünü gördü. Sarışın kıza seslendi.

"Rose-Marie! Ginny'i gördün mü?" sordu.

Güzel kız başını salladı.

"Bu sabah kalktığımda yatağında değildi." dedi dışarı çıkmadan önce.

Damien, Ginny'nin nerede olduğunu merak etti. Sabahın yedi buçuğundan beri ortak salonda onu bekliyordu. O saatten önce kalkıp kuleyi terk etmiş olamazdı, değil mi?

Çabucak ortak salondan çıktı ve kahvaltıda olup olmadığını görmek için Büyük Salon'a koştu. Ama kızıl saçlı arkadaşı masada da değildi. Harry'i kontrol etmeye karar verdi, abisinin telefonundan haberdar ederdi.

Harry'nin kapısını bir kez tıklattı ama kimse cevap vermedi. Kapı kolunu denedi ama kilitliydi. Harry'nin nerede olduğunu merak ederek ayrılmak için döndü. James tam çıkmak için kendi kapısını açmıştı ve Damien'ı gördü.

"Günaydın, Damien." seslendi ufak oğluna.

"Günaydın" Damien cevapladı.

"Erkencisin. Genelde dokuza çeyrek kaladan önce kalkmazsın." James dalga geçti.

"Bu sabah erken uyandım" dedi Damien, Harry'nin telefonunu düşünerek. "Harry'nin nerede olduğuna dair bir fikrin var mı? Kapısı kilitli."

"Bu sabah benimleydi, genellikle kahvaltıdan önce beni görmeye gelir. Hep Büyük Salon'a birlikte gideriz, ama bugün güzel sevgilisi tarafından kaçırıldı." dedi James gülümseyerek.

Damien'ın kalbi bununla hızlandı.

"Ginny onu görmeye mi geldi?" sordu.

"Evet, onunla konuşması gerektiğini söyledi, özel." dedi James.

'İyi değil, iyi değil, bu hiç iyi değil!' Damien düşündü kendi kendine.

"Oh, peki. Ben...sonra görüşürüz, baba." dedi Damien, ana koridora yönelerek.

"Benimle kahvaltıya yürümek ister misin?" James seslendi arkasından.

"Ah, hayır şimdi değil, benim...bir şey yapmam lazım. Sonra, baba!" ve bununla Damien, mümkün olduğu kadar hızlı Harry ve Ginny'e ulaşmaya çalışarak koşup gitti.

James bu kadar hızlı bir çıkış yapmasını gerektiren ne yapmak zorunda olduğunu merak etti.

xxx

Harry tedirgindi; tedirgin olmak için iyi de bir sebebi vardı. Ginny Weasley'le yalnızdı ve kendisi çok kızgın görünüyordu. Hogwarts'ın kalanı içeride, ya hala yatakta ya da kahvaltı için uykulu uykulu Salon'a yürürlerken onlar dışarıdaydı. Ginny Harry'i Hogwarts'ın gözlerden uzak bir parçasına götürmüştü ve şu an yanında bir kaya gibi sessiz oturmaktaydı.

"Ee, ne hakkında konuşmak istiyordun benle?" Harry sordu, gerginlikle.

Ginny gözlerine baktı ve tek bir kelime söyledi.

"Biz"

'Oh, lanet!' Harry geveledi gerginlikle nefesinin altından. Bu tam da ihtiyacı olan şeydi.

"Son zamanlarda beni dışlıyorsun ve nedenini anlamıyorum." dedi Ginny, Harry'e dikkatle bakarak.

"Seni dışlamıyorum." dedi Harry, gözleriyle buluşmadan. "Ben sadece...meşgulüm"

"Neyle?" Ginny sordu, gözleri kısılarak. "İş teklifini kabul etmiyorsun, herhangi bir çalışma yapmıyorsun ve burada Hogwarts'dasın, hiçbir şey yapmıyorsun."

Harry ne söyleyeceğini bilmiyordu o yüzden sessiz kaldı. Ginny devam etti.

"Bak, çok fazla bir şey istemiyorum, sadece sabahları bir merhaba güzel olurdu. Bütün zamanını ne kaplıyor bilmiyorum ama kızarkadaşınla konuşmak için birkaç dakikanı ayırabilirsen minnettar olurum." dedi alayla.

Harry başını salladı, hemen ona katıldı.

"Üzgünüm, Ginny" dedi sessizce, onu memnun etmeyi umarak.

Ginny özür karşısında şaşırmış göründü ve Harry'e baktı.

"Neyin var senin?" sordu. "Çok garip davranıyorsun."

Harry dikkatlice ona bakmaktan kaçındı.

"Hayır davranmıyorum. Haklı olduğunu biliyorum, seni dışlamamam gerek. Bundan sonra yapmayacağım." söz verdi.

Ginny ona bakıyordu, besbelli açıklamasından tatmin olmamıştı.

"Geri dönsek iyi olur" dedi Harry, ayağa kalkarak.

Ginny de ayağa kalktı ama Harry'e şüpheyle bakmaya devam etti.

"Peki, ama akşamı benimle geçireceğine söz vermeni istiyorum." dedi Ginny, açık ve dikkatli bir şekilde konuşmuştu.

"Evet, tabii, tamam" dedi Harry, tonundan bir şey fark etmeyerek.

Ginny Harry'e yaklaşarak onu şaşırttı. Kolları göğsünün etrafına sarıldı ve onu kolları arasında tuttu. Yüzü Harry'ninkine yaklaştı, o kadar yakına geldi ki paniklemiş nefesini yüzünde hissedebiliyordu. Harry'e başka bir şey yapabilecek pek fırsat vermeden, Ginny eğildi ve onu öptü. Bu sefer, Harry başını çevirmek için hiç fırsat bulamadı ve öpücük onu hazırlıksız yakaladı.

Öpücük garip, gergin ve doğru değildi. Harry aynı anda hem hareketsiz durmaya hem uzaklaşmaya çalışıyordu. Ginny'nin dudaklarının onunkiler üzerindeki hissi iki sebepten dolayı korkunçtu. Bir, o Ron'un kızkardeşiydi ve en iyi arkadaşının kızkardeşini öpmek yanlıştı. İkincisi, kız arkadaşını öptüğünü bilse diğer Harry'nin ona ne yapacağının düşüncesiydi.

Ginny öpücükten çekildi ama ondan uzaklaşmadı. Harry ona tuhafça göz attı ve işte o anda kimliğinin belli olduğunu biliyordu. Ginny'nin yumuşak kahverengi gözleri sertleşmişti ve Harry tek kelime edemeden, onu sertçe itti. Asasını hızlıca çekti ve o daha dengesini bulamadan başına hedef aldı.

"Kimsin sen?!" sordu, sesi birdenbire buz gibi olmuştu.

"Neden bahsediyorsun? Benim, Harry." Kuzguni siyah saçlı çocuk cevapladı, asasının üzerinden gözlerini ayırmadan.

"Sen Harry değilsin! Bana nerede olduğunu söyle! Kimsin sen? Harry'e ne yaptın?!" Ginny titriyordu ama asası sağlam bir şekilde kavranmıştı ve önündeki çocuğun üzerine sabitlenmişti.

"Ginny, dinle, düşündüğün gibi değil. Ben Harry'm...." Harry durmak ve Ginny bir sersemlet fırlatırken yoldan çekilmek zorunda kaldı.

"Ginny, dur!" Harry bağırdı yere sertçe vurur ve başka bir büyünün yolundan yuvarlanarak çekilmek zorunda kalırken.

Ama kızıl saçlı kız onu dinlemedi ve tekrar onu hedef aldı. Şimdiye, Harry de kendi asasına uzanmıştı ve Ginny onu vuramadan, çekti ve hedef aldı.

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry'nin silahsızlandırma büyüsü Ginny'i yakaladı ve asası elinden uçtu.

Harry kendini yerden kaldırdı, asası hala Ginny'nin üzerindeydi. Hiddetli ve içgüdüsel olarak, Ginny çocuğun üzerine doğrultmuş olduğu bir asası olduğunu umursamadan atıldı. İyi hedef alınmış olan tekmesi Harry'i kasığından yakaladı, acı içinde iki büklüm olmasına sebep oldu.

"OV! Merlin, Ginny! Bırak şunu!" Harry bağırdı ve kızın üzerine yağdırdığı yumrukları yakalamaya çalıştı, bu arada asası yere düştü.

"Harry nerede?! Ne yaptın ona?! Kim gönderdi seni?!" Ginny bağırdı onunla dövüşmeye devam ederken.

"Ginny! Hayır! Dur! Dur!" Damien'ın sesi hem Harry hem Ginny'nin içine su serpti.

Ginny belinin etrafından yakalandı ve Harry'den uzaklaştırıldı, o da hemen asasını almak için eğildi. Ginny etrafında dönüp Damien'a bakmaya çalıştı ama çocuğun tutuşu çok sıkıydı. Onun yerine ona bağrındı.

"Damy! Bırak beni! O Harry değil! O bir sahtekar!" Ginny bağırdı parmağını Harry'e doğrultarak.

"Şşşş! Merlin aşkına, Ginny! Biri seni duyacak!" dedi Damien, kızı Harry'den birkaç adım ötede bırakıp etrafına bakınarak. Neyse ki Hogwarts'ın gözlerden uzak bir kısmındalardı ve etraflarında onları duyacak kimse yoktu.

"O Harry değil!" Ginny bağırdı, Harry'e gözlerinde kızgın yaşlarla dik dik bakarak.

"Biliyorum!" dedi Damien, o kadar yüksek sesle bağırmasını kesmeye çalışarak.

Ginny olduğu yerde kaldı ve Damien'a baktı. Gözleri kocamandı ve hala yaşlarla parıldıyordu.

"Ne?"

"Biliyorum, kim olduğunu biliyorum." dedi Damien sessizce. "Benimle gel, her şeyi açıklayacağım. Burada yapamam." çabucak söyledi ona.

Ginny iki çocuğa baktı ve bir anlığına tereddüt etti.

"Gin, güven bana, lütfen kalenin içine girelim." dedi Damien.

"Asan" dedi Ginny, gözlerinde şüpheyle asasını almak için bir elini uzatarak.

Tek kelime etmeden, Damien asasını verdi.

"Mutlu musun? Hadi gidelim."

Ginny, Damien'ın asasını kendi asasının düştüğü noktaya yürürken diğer Harry'nin üzerinde tuttu. Kendi asasını aldıktan sonra Damien'a asasını geri verdi.

Damien diğer ikiliyi kaleye doğru yönlendirdi. Diğer herkes kahvaltı etmekle meşgulken, üç Gryffindor çok karmaşık bir konuşma yapmak için İhtiyaç Odasına doğru yola koyuldular.

xxx

"Bir dakika şimdi doğru mu anladım" dedi Ginny, kırmızı sandalyenin üzerinde yüzü Damien'a dönük şekilde otururken. "Sen ve Harry başka bir boyuta geçtiniz, kazara, ve de o dünyanın Harry'siyle tanıştınız. İki Harry de birkaç günlüğüne yer değiştirmeye karar verdi ama dünyalar arasında geçişi sağlayan pusula artık çalışmadığı için bu da benim Harry'min pusula kendini düzeltene kadar diğer dünyada sıkışıp kaldığı anlamına geliyor ve kimse bunun ne kadar süreceğini bilmiyor."

"Şöyle böyle, evet." dedi Damien, zayıfça.

"Peki" başladı ve sonra sustu. "Şu an çok fena patlayabilirim." dedi, her an bayılabilirmiş gibi görünerek.

"Ama, biz öyle yapmadığın için minnettarız." dedi Damien, her zamanki gülümsemelerinden biriyle bakmaya çalışarak.

"Bekle birazcık" dedi kız, kuru kuru.

Diğer Harry konuşmayı odanın öbür ucundan seyrediyordu. Ne olduğunu açıklama işinde rol almamıştı. Damien onun dünyasındaki karşılaşmalarının detaylarına inerken dinlemişti. Onun hayatından fazla bahsetmediği dikkatini çekti, Dursleyler'den bile bahsetmemişti.

Ginny az sonra ayaktaydı.

"Harry'nin o diğer dünyada kalmasına izin verdiğine inanamıyorum!" dedi.

"Engel olmaya çalıştım! Ama Harry'i biliyorsun, keçi gibi inatçı." dedi Damien.

"Pusula şeyi niye çalışmayı bıraktı? Ne yaptın?" sordu, üzerine gelerek.

"Neden herkes benim bir şey yaptığımı düşünüyor?" Damien sordu inanamazlıkla.

"Bir şey olmuş olması gerek" dedi Ginny.

"Ne olduğunu bilmiyorum ben" Damien karşılık verdi.

Ginny iyice strese kapılmaya başlıyordu. Olanın ilk şoku geçiyordu ve durumun vehametini anlamaktaydı.

"Bundan kimlerin haberi var?" sordu.

"Bu odadakilerin" Damien cevapladı.

Ginny'nin gözleri büyüdü ve başını salladı.

"Damien! Annenle baban öldürecek seni...!"

"Ve büyük ihtimalle mezarımın üzerinde dans edecekler, evet, biliyorum" Damien kesti.

"Dalga geçme" Ginny azarladı.

"Kim dalga geçiyor ki?"

Ginny ona dik dik baktı ama bir şey söylemedi. Damien ayağa kalkarak yanına gitti.

"Harry pusulaya bir hafta vermemizi söyledi. Geçişi yapmak için o zamana kadar gerekli enerjiyi toplayacağından emin. Bu Pazar hafta tamamlanacak. Umuyorum ki Harry de Pazar günü dönmüş olacak."

"Ama kesin olarak bilmiyorsun. Ya çalışmazsa? Ya diğer dünyada sıkışıp kalırsa?" Ginny sordu korkuyla.

"Ginny, burada pozitif düşünmeye çalışıyorum. Bozma!"

Ginny karşılığında bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtı ama sonra fikrini değiştirdi.

"Bunu yaptığını inanamıyorum. Nasıl böyle bir riski alabilir?" sorguladı.

Damien telefonu çıkardı ve arama tuşuna bastı.

"Neden ona kendin sormuyorsun?" dedi telefonu ona verirken.

Ginny telefonu aldı ve Damien'a kafası karışarak baktı.

"Ama...nasıl...?" sordu.

"Harry'nin hava atmaları yine" dedi Damien gülerek.

Ginny telefonu kulağına götürdü ve Harry'nin öbür uçta cevap verdiğini duyarken şaşkınlıkla nefesini çekti.

"Alo? Damien? Alo?"

"Harry?"

Bir anlık sessizlikten sonra, Harry cevap verdi.

"Hey, Ginny. Nasılsın?" dedi Harry ve Ginny neredeyse sesinden o pis sırıtışı tahmin edebiliyordu.

Ginny'nin ona yüklenmesi için gereken tek şey bu oldu. Biraz özel konuşmak için odanın öbür köşesine doğru gitti ama iki çocuk hala onun bağrışını duyabiliyordu.

Damien ondan başka tarafa baktı ve Harry'nin sessizce oturduğunu gördü. Yanına gidip oturdu.

"İyi misin, dostum? Çok sessizsin."

Harry başını kaldırıp ona baktı.

"Üzgünüm. Ginny'e benim yüzümden gerçeği söylemek zorunda kaldın" Ginny'nin kızgın sesi onun kulaklarına ulaşırken yüzünü buruşturdu.

"Merak etme. Bugün zaten yapacaktım" Damien güldü.

"Gerçekten mi? Neden?" sordu Harry şaşkınlıkla.

"Bu sabah Harry aradı. Zeki insan Ginny'nin burada seninle birlikte Hogwarts'da olduğunu ancak fark etmiş. Ona gerçeği anlatmamı söyledi."

Harry çok daha iyi hissetti, ta ki Ginny'nin tekrar bağırdığını duyana kadar.

xxx

Günün kalanı Harry ve Damien için çok hızlı geçti. Ginny'i tekrar ancak Harry'nin kapısını tıklattığında gördüler. Harry'e şimdi farklı bakıyordu, neredeyse gerginlikle.

"Üzerine saldırdığım için özür dilerim" dedi.

"Bahsetme bile" Harry karşılık verdi.

"Yine de, bence özür dilemem gerek. Canını yakabilirdim."

"Hayır cidden bahsetme bile. Utanç verici." dedi Harry utangaç bir gülümsemeyle.

Ginny de Harry'e baktıktan sonra yüzünü bir gülümseme onurlandırdı.

"Harry olmadığını nasıl bildin?" Damien sordu.

"Şüpheliydim, buraya gelmemizden önceki geceden beri. Harry o kadar farklıydı ki. Sonra senden gelip akşamı benle geçirmeni istediğimde, hemen kabul ettin. Sana ne söylersem söyleyeyim kolaylıkla kabul oldu. Benim Harry'm öyle değil. Seni öptüğümde, benim Harry'm olmadığını kesinlikle biliyordum."

Harry o kadarını tahmin etmişti. Öpücük fena ele vermişti. Harry'nin daha önce hiç kimseyi öpmemiş olması gerçeğinin dışında, Ginny'e karşı korkunç bir şekilde gergin ve tuhaftı. Diğer Harry'nin büyük ihtimalle öyle öpmediğini tahmin ediyordu.

"Voaaa, öptün mü onu?" Damien sordu Harry'e, sandalyesinden kalkarak.

"O beni öptü!" Harry savundu.

"Sadece şüphelerimde haklı olup olmadığımı görmek için" Ginny açıkladı.

"Harry'e söylemeyin. Çılgına döner." dedi Damien.

Bir sebepten ötürü, Ginny buna gülümsedi.

"Gerçekten? Öyle şeylerden rahatsız olur mu?" sordu, kızlara özgü bir kızarmayla pembeye dönerken.

"Aşırı. Ve teknik olarak seni öpenin hala Harry olmasının bir önemi yok" Damien destek bilgi verdi.

Ginny gülümsemeyi bırakamadı.

"Bu sabah sorun yaşadın mı? İlk dersinin büyük bir kısmını kaçırdın?" sordu.

"Pek değil. McGonagall ceza verdi. Ama sorun yok. Harry'le konuşmak Biçimdeğiştirme'den daha önemliydi her halükarda." Ginny cevapladı.

Bir süre daha konuştular; Ginny Harry'e bakışlar atıp durdu, onun dünyasındaki yaşamıyla ilgili sorular sormak istediği açıktı. Sonunda daha fazla kendini tutamadı.

"Kendi dünyanda beni tanıyor musun? Arkadaş mıyız?"

Harry gülümsedi.

"Abin, Ron, benim en iyi arkadaşım. Bütün aileni tanıyorum ve evet, arkadaşımsın." Harry kasıtlı olarak Ginny'nin ondan hoşlanıyor olması kısmından bahsetmedi. Tuhaf hissetmesine sebep olmak istemiyordu.

"Gerçekten böyle mi görünüyorsun, yoksa bir görünüş tılsımı mı?" sordu, merak ederek.

"Neden soruyorsun?" Harry sordu gerginlikle. Alnını kapatmak için saçlarını aşağı bastırmak istedi ama kendini tuttu.

"Sadece merak ediyorum" dedi Ginny.

"Harry tam olarak onun gibi görünmem için bir görünüş tılsımı yaptı" Harry cevap verdi, Ginny'nin yara izini fark etmediğine sevinerek.

"Oh, yani ondan farklı görünüyorsun? Nasıl?" Ginny sordu.

"Başlangıç olarak, ondan yaklaşık olarak üç yaş küçüğüm" dedi Harry ve Ginny'nin yüzündeki şok ifadesine gülümsedi.

"Oh Tanrım, Damien'la yaşıtsın sen!" haykırdı.

"Neredeyse, ben bir ay içinde on beş yaşında oluyorum" Damien hatırlattı.

"Hiç bilmiyordum, demek istediğim bilemezdim tabii, görünüş tılsımı falan ama....sen on beş yaşındasın?!" sordu tekrar.

Harry ve Damien onun şok ifadesine güldüler.

"Ee, nasıl buluyorsun bu dünyadakileri peki? Farklılar mı gerçekten? En iyi arkadaşının kızkardeşinin sana saldırması dışında, tabii?" Ginny sordu gülümseyerek.

Harry'nin ifadesi bir sürü farklı duygu gösterdi. En belirgini mutluluktu.

"Hep hayalini kurduğum gibi" karşılık verdi.

Ginny'nin Harry'nin Voldemort'la geçen çocukluğuna atıfta bulunabileceğinden korkarak Damien çabucak araya girdi. Her şeyin üstüne bir de ona ihtiyacı yoktu.

"Bence gitsek iyi olur. Filch koridorları dolaşıyor ve pelerinim yanımda değil.

Harry pelerinin bahsi üzerine hızla döndü.

"Görünmezlik pelerini?" sordu.

Damien başını salladı.

"Evet, eskiden babamındı"

Harry üzgün bir gülümsemeyle baktı.

"Biliyorum" cevap verdi. "Neden sende? Babamın onu Harry'e vereceğini düşünürdüm."

Ginny çocuklara kaşlarını çatarak baktı.

"Verdi, ama sonra Harry bana geçirdi" Damien yalan söyledi, Ginny'i kapıya doğru ittirerek.

İkili Harry'nin dairesinden çıkar çıkmaz, Ginny Damien'a döndü.

"Neden yalan söyledin?" sordu.

"Sana anlatılacak daha fazlası var, ortak salona gidene kadar bekle."

"Daha bitmedi mi sırlar?" Ginny sordu iç geçirerek.

'Yaklaşmadı bile' Damien düşündü kendi kendine.

xxx

Ortak salon boştu ve odanın her köşesine onlara gizlilik tanıyacak tılsımlar yerleştirilmişti. Öyleyken bile, Damien diğer Harry'e bu dünya hakkında neler söylendiğini fısıltıyla açıkladı.

Ginny araya girmeden dinledi ama ifadesi her kelimeyle sertleşti. Damien bitirdikten sonra birkaç dakika hiç konuşmadı.

"Damien, ne yapıyorsunuz?"

"Biliyorum" Damien karşılık verdi. "Bu Harry'nin bana söylememi söylediği şey"

"Bu dünyanın Harry'sinin ailesinden bir eğitim programında olduğu için uzak kaldığını mı söylediniz?" Ginny sordu rahatsızlıkla. "Eğitmenin Voldemort olduğunu öğrendiğinde ne diyeceğinizi düşünüyorsunuz?"

Damien yüzünü ellerinin arkasına gizledi ve inledi.

"Biliyorum, biliyorum, ama ne yapmam gerek? Bu Harry'e gerçeği söylemek diye bir seçenek yok."

"Neden?" Ginny sordu kafası karışarak.

Damien derin bir nefes aldı.

"Voldemort annemle babamı öldürdü" fısıldadı. "Harry'nin ait olduğu dünyada, James ve Lily Potter Voldemort tarafından öldürüldü. Her şeyi değiştiren de bu. Peter Pettigrew hiçbir zaman Harry'i ona götürmedi, onun yerine Voldemort'u annemle babamı öldürdüğü Godric's Hollow'a yönlendirdi."

Ginny'nin bir eli ağzındaydı ve Damien'a büyüyen bir dehşet içinde bakıyordu.

"Oh, Tanrım, Damien!" fısıldadı.

"Harry yetim. Bir yaşında Petunia Teyzemle yaşamaya gönderilmiş."

Ginny'nin dehşeti bunun üzerine daha da büyüdü.

"Muggle teyzene mi? Senin adını bile bilmeyen?"

"Aynen o" Damien cevapladı zavallıca. "O ve kocası Harry'i yetiştirmişler ama tamamen suistimalle. On bir yaşına kadar merdivenlerin altında bir dolapta yaşamaya zorlanmış. Gerçekten nasıl göründüğünü görmelisin, Gin. Bu halinin bir çubuk katı kadar ince ve o kadar ufak ki. Hepsi de doğru düzgün bakım görmediği için."

Ginny bu noktada gözyaşlarıyla mücadele ediyordu.

"İnanamıyorum. Bu çok korkunç" haykırdı.

"O dünya bizimkinden o kadar farklı ki. Ben dünyada bile değilim! Annem ve babam ölü, Sirius Azkaban'da on yıldan fazla geçirmiş, her şey bir garip halde." dedi Damien üzgünce iç geçirerek. "Şimdi ne demek istediğimi görüyor musun? Nasıl bu Harry'e bu dünyada her şeyden çok nefret ettiği adamın, ondan her şeyini alanın, bu dünyanın Harry'sinin bir zamanlar hizmet ettiği adam olduğunu söyleyebilirim? Diğer boyuttaki kendisinin Voldemort tarafından yetiştirilmiş ve sevilmiş olduğunu, Harry'nin de onu sevdiğini ve onun emirleriyle öldürdüğünü. Harry'nin herkesin korktuğu efsanevi Karanlık Prens olduğunu. Harry'nin bu haberleri nasıl karşılayacağını düşünüyorsun?"

Ginny'nin nutku tutulmuştu. Uzun dakikalar boyu ikisi de konuşmadı.

"Öğrenecek ama" Ginny'nin sesi odada çınladı. "Er ya da geç. Bunun kadar büyük bir şey sonsuza dek saklı kalamaz."

"Sonsuza dek o burada olmayacak!" dedi Damien biraz fazla zoraki.

"Damy, sırlar çok uzun süre sır olarak kalmaz. Ya öğrenirse?" Ginny sordu.

Damien başını salladı, bunun nasıl gideceğini hayal etmeye bile gönüllü değildi.

"Öğrenmeyecek. Ondan önce gitmiş olacak. Bu Pazar, kendi dünyasında olacak. Umarım." Damien sonuna ufak bir dua eklemeye engel olamadı.

\--

Canon Dünya

Evde çıt çıkmıyordu. Herkes uyuyordu. Harry aklından Ginny'le olan konuşması geçerek yatağında uzanıyordu. 'Merlin, nasıl kızdı!' Harry düşündü kendi kendine. Kalbi yine onunla birlikte olabilmek için ağrıdı durdu. Yanında olsa hemen onu sakinleştirebilirdi.

Pusulanın bu kez çalışmasını ümit etti. Eve gitmek istiyordu, dünyasına, annesiyle babasına, Damien'a ve Ginny'sine dönmek istiyordu.

Grimmauld Meydanı'ndaki günler sinirlerini kaldırıyordu. Hiç bitmeyen temizlik, artık bir parçası olmamasına rağmen sinirini bozuyordu. Sirius ve kendisinin konuşacakları konular da çabucak bitmişti. Ron, Hermione ve Ginny temizliğe kaptırmışlardı ve Mrs Weasley Harry'i gitgide daha ve daha fazla rahatsız ediyordu. Gitmek istiyordu. Çıkması gerekiyordu, birkaç saatliğine olsa bile. Aklında bu düşünceyle, Harry uyuyan Ron'u kaldırmamaya dikkat ederek yatağından dışarı çıktı. Yastığını şöyle böyle kendi boyutundaki bir yığına biçimdeğiştirdi ve üzerine örtüyü kapattı. Kimse kalkmadan önce geri gelecekti ama bu ne olur ne olmaz diyeydi.

Sessizce kıyafetlerini muggle kıyafetlerine biçimdeğiştirdi. Neredeyse sessiz bir pop'la Karargahtan dışarı cisimlendi.

xxx

Harry nereye gitmek istediği hakkında düşünmek zorunda kalmadı. Çabucak kendini tanıdık caddeleri yürür, açık bir şekilde varış noktasına doğru yol alırken buldu. Hemencecik buldu; konum kendi dünyasında aynı değildi. Harry tanıdık kulübün görüntüsünü inceledi. Onun dünyasındakinin birebir aynısı görünüyordu. Yüzünde bir sırıtışla, Harry kulübe girdi ve keyifle manzarayı gözledi. Çoktan insan kaynıyordu, halatlarla çevrili kare ring büyük salonun ortasındaydı. Toplanan kalabalık ringin içindeki iki adama bağırıyorlardı. Bazıları cesaret vericiyken, diğerleri tam tersiydi. Kan ve ter kokusu birbirlerine öylesine karışmışlardı ki Harry'nin kalbi heyecanla hızlandı. Alex buraya geleli çok olmuştu.

Önlere yakın bir yerdeki gri saçlı adamı gördü ve onu sahibi olarak tanıdı. Harry bu adamla Frank ve Alice, John Allen'ın işini devraldıktan hemen sonra tanışmıştı. Ondan sonra, Alex yalnızca Little John için dövüşmüştü. Mr Jenkins, kulübün sahibi, Alex dövüş kulübünde artık dövüşemeyeceğini söylediğinde çok üzülmüştü.

Harry ona doğru yollandı, bir iki dövüşe son derece hazırdı. Umutsuzca öfkesini atmak istiyordu.

xxx

Dövüş mükemmeldi. Harry her bir dakikasını sevmişti. Rakibinin ona salladığı yumrukları öyle bir kolaylık ve zarafetle atlatmıştı ki kulakları sağır eden bir alkış ve övgü kazanmıştı. Harry saldırılarının tadına vardı ve elinden geldiği kadar çok yapmaya gayret etti. Sarışın adam yumruğunu yüzüne yollarken yoldan çekildi. Etrafında döndü ve adamı çenesinden yakalayarak büyük bir hızla kendini yerde bulmasını sağladı.

"Nakavt!" sesleri patladı kalabalıktan ve tezahüratlar etrafını doldurdu.

Harry toplamda iki dövüşe girdi. Daha fazlasını istedi ama bu, bütün gece ona teklif edilen kadarıydı. Mr Jenkins onu tekrar ringe almaya hevesliydi. Alabildiği kadar detay almaya çalıştı ama Harry yalnızca ismini verdi, Alex.

"Alex ne?" koyu siyah saçlı bir kadın sordu, ayrıntıları not ederken.

"Sadece, Alex" Harry sırıttı karşılık olarak.

Harry kendisininkini takip eden hiçbir dövüşü izlemedi, ilgisini çekmiyordu. Kalabalığın övgülerini bilmezden gelerek kulüpten yürüyüp çıktı. Her şeyi hesaba katarsa, epey bir rahatlamış hissediyordu. Biri yokluğunu fark ederse diye Karargahı terk etmenin pervasızca olduğunu biliyordu. Ama Harry yalnızca yürüyüşe çıktığını söyleyebileceğini düşündü. O kadar büyük bir mesele olmamalıydı.

Karargahtan dışarıda özgürlüğün keyfini çıkararak biraz daha etrafta yürüdü. Oldukça güzel bir geceydi, söyledikleri gibi, mükemmel bir yaz gecesiydi. Harry sonunda dövüş kulübünden iyi bir mesafe yürümüş oldu, etrafındaki sessizliğin ve hareketsizliğin tadını çıkardı. İyileştiriciydi, özellikle de Grimmauld Meydanı'ndaki ikizlerin her zamanki oyunları ve Mrs Weasley'den karşılık olarak gelen gürültülü ciyaklamaların Mrs Black'in hakaretler savurmasına sebep olmasından sonra.

Elinden geldiği kadar etrafta yürüdü. Bacaklarının yorulduğunu ve dinlenmesi gerektiğini hissettiğinde, durdu. Gönülsüz bir iç geçirmeyle, geri dönme zamanı olduğuna karar verdi. Bütün gece etrafta yürüyemezdi. Cisimlenmek için iyi bir nokta arıyordu ki hissetti; havada sihir vardı. Tanıdık his onu sararken tüyleri diken diken oldu. Issız caddeye bakındı ve sihrin kaynağını bulmaya çalıştı.

Elinden geldiği kadar sessizce, sırtını kapalı mağazalardan ayırmadan, köşeye yaklaştı. Köşenin öbür tarafına göz attı ve ne olduğunu gördü.

Dört tane Ölüm Yiyen üç kişinin içinde çığlıklar attığı bir arabanın etrafındaydı. Harry ağızları açılıp kapanır ve yumrukları kapalı pencerelere vurur ancak tek bir panik ve acı sesi duyulmazken izledi. Ölüm Yiyenler arabanın etrafına silencio tılsımları yerleştirmişti, kimse onları duyamıyordu. Harry arabadakilere yakından bakmaya çalıştı; dışarı çıkmak için çılgınca pencereyi kırmaya çalışan iki kadın ve bir erkek gördü. İki kadının, birinin yaşı diğerinden büyük, onları tutsak edenlere yalvarırken yüzlerinden aşağı yaşlar akıyordu. Harry kızı tanıdığını düşündü; fakat çok karanlık olduğundan söylemesi zordu.

Harry hala gölgelerden ayrılmadan yaklaşırken, Ölüm Yiyenlerin arabanın panik dolu sahiplerine ne yaptığını gördü. Asalarından gelen yoğun sıvıyı görmeden önce koku vurdu Harry'e. Arabayı benzinle yıkıyorlardı. Ölüm Yiyenlerden biri konuştu; sesi kısık fakat nefret doluydu.

"Hadi ama, Abbott! O pis muggle'la evlenmeye karar verdiğinde kaderinin ne olacağını düşünmen gerekirdi! Dünyamızı bulanıklarla kirletmene izin veremeyiz, değil mi?"

Harry yaşı daha büyük kadının başını salladığını gördü, dudaklarından sessiz yalvarışlar dökülüyordu. Kızını sımsıkı tutuyor, kızı da aynı şekilde ona tutunuyor ve yüzünü annesinin kollarına gömüyordu. İkisi de hıçkırılarla sarsılıyordu. Adam, siyah saçlı ve gözlüklü, Ölüm Yiyenlerden gözlerini ayırmıştı ve arabayı hareket ettirmeye çalışıyordu ki ailesini kurtarabilsin. Harry arabanın tekerleklerinin deli gibi döndüğünü fakat yerinden kıpırdamadığını gördü. Dört Ölüm Yiyen kahkahalara boğuldu ve asalarını önünde salladılar.

"Buna sihir denir aptal muggle!" dedi bir tanesi ve Harry anında Nott'un sesini tanıdı.

"Hadi, bitirelim şunu" dedi üçüncü adam, o da kendini Avery olarak belli etti.

Dört adam asalarını alçaltarak benzin akışını durdurdular. Arabanın her tarafından akıyordu. Avery asasını kaldırdı ve ucunda bir alev belirdi. Araba içindeki üç kişi umutsuzca kaçış yolu arayarak paniklerken sallandı.

"Dünya bir pislikten daha arındı" Avery tısladı asasını arabaya indirirken.

Alev yalnızca birkaç santim ötedeydi ki söndü. Avery asasına baktı. Asayı tekrar yaktı ve alçalttı fakat alev arabaya ulaşmadan önce öldü.

"Ne cehennem...?" Avery geveledi ve büyüyü tekrar denedi.

"Ne yapıyorsun?!" Nott tısladı.

"Ben yapmıyorum...yanmıyor. Anlamadım." dedi Ölüm Yiyen, asasına bakarak.

"Ben yaparım!" dedi dördüncü Ölüm Yiyen ve aynı büyüyü denedi.

Arabanın içindeki üç kişi dehşet içindeki ifadelerle alev arabaya dokunmayı reddederken izledi.

"Ne oluyor?!" Avery haykırdı, hiçbiri benzin içindeki arabayı yakamadığında.

Birdenbire görünmeyen bir güç yüzüne çarptı ve Ölüm Yiyen hazırlıksız yakalanarak arabaya vurdu. Etrafına bakındı ama saldırganını göremedi.

"Ne oldu?" sordu bir tanesi.

"Burada...burada başka biri var!" Avery cevapladı asasını kendini savunmak üzere önünde hazır tutarken.

"Hadi ya!" dedi alaylı bir ses arkalarından. Dört Ölüm Yiyen sese döndü. Harry sonunda gölgelerden dışarı adımını atmıştı, asası elindeydi ve yüzünde de pis bir sırıtış vardı. "Çok zeki değilsin ha ama zaten, bir Ölüm Yiyensin."

Adamların yüzleri maskelerinin ardında gizliydi o yüzden Harry ifadelerini göremiyordu ama komik bir manzara sergilediklerini biliyordu. Asaları ellerinde bir işe yaramadan gözlerini kırpıştırdılar.

"Potter?!" bir tanesi sordu, sesinde apaçık bir inanamazlıkla.

"Hayır, Potter değil! Olamaz!" dedi Nott.

Harry sırıttı ve birkaç adım yaklaştı.

"Niye siz çocuklar ben sizin zavallı kıçlarınızı cehennem çukurlarınıza geri gönderirken benim kim olduğumu aranızda tartışmıyorsunuz?"

Bu, adamları harekete geçirdi. Bir tanesi Harry'e bir büyü gönderirken, o sakinlikle kenara çekildi. Bir şey dört adamın ağızlarını açık bırakabilirse, o da buydu.

"Kimsin sen?!" sordu biri, Harry onun Cruciatus'unun yolundan çekilirken.

"En kötü kabusun" dedi usul bir sırıtmayla, adama bir asit püskürmesi gönderdikten sonra vücut kilitlemesini yaparken.

Adam yere düştü ve ızdırap içinde bağırdı. Harry onu bir 'Silencio' ile susturdu.

Diğer üçü de aynı anda saldırdı, hepsi de farklı lanetler gönderdi. Harry çaba göstermeksizin kalkanını yükselterek mavi baloncuğun üç laneti de içine çekmesine izin verdi.

"Hayır!" dedi Nott korkuyla, Harry'den geri çekilirken. Bunu daha önce yalnızca bir büyücünün yaptığını görmüştü; yalnızca tek bir güçlü büyücü onu baştan ayağa örten bir kalkan yükseltebilirdi.

Harry fena halde bundan keyif alarak tekrar sırıttı.

"Merhaba dediğimi söyleyin ona" Harry dalga geçti, kalkanını indirip ona bir vücut kilitlemeyle vurarak. "Oh, bekle, beni hatırlamana izin vermeyeceğim, büyük kayıp gerçekten!" dedi zalim bir sırıtmayla, adam debelenirken.

Diğer iki Ölüm Yiyen yerdeki ikiliyi serbest bırakmaya çalışıyordu ama beceremeden önce, Harry ikisini de yere yıktı, birini bir lanetle diğerini de kafaya bir tekmeyle.

Harry yere, dört adama baktı, ikisi uyanık ve debelenmekte, ikisi de kendilerinden geçmiş haldeydi. Sakince hala arabanın içinde esir olan üç kişiye yürüdü. Elinin bir hareketiyle, kötü kokulu benzin yok oldu. Uzandı ve arabanın kilidini açtı. Üç kişi aceleyle dışarı çıkarak derin nefesler aldılar ve hıçkırıklarla sarsıldılar.

"Teşekkürler! Oh, teşekkürler! Hayatımızı kurtardın! Çok teşekkür ederiz!" dedi kadın, Harry'e sıkı sıkı sarılırken.

İki yandan toplanmış saçları olan kırmızı yüzlü kız Harry'e kocaman, inanamayan gözlerle bakıyordu.

"H-Harry!" kekeledi, siyah saçlı çocuğu tanırken.

Harry gülümsedi. Onu daha önce gördüğünü biliyordu. Şimdi yakından baktığında bir Hogwarts öğrencisi olduğunu biliyordu. Adının ne olduğuna dair hiçbir fikri yoktu ama onu boynunda bir Hufflepuff atkısıyla hatırlar gibiydi. Ona her zaman utangaçça ve gerginlikle bakardı.

"Evet, benim" Harry cevapladı.

"Sen nasıl....? Çok farklı....? Sen çok....farklısın" dedi hayretle.

Harry güldü ama cevap vermedi.

"Harry Potter! Bu bir onurdur" dedi Mrs Abbott, hala titreyen eliyle onunkini sıkarken.

Harry buna nasıl tepki vereceğini bilmiyordu o yüzden sessiz kaldı.

"Onlara ne olacak?" siyah saçlı adam yerdeki adamlara işaret ederek sordu.

"Siz onları merak etmeyin" Harry cevapladı.

"Harry, Seherbazlara haber vermen gerek, gelip onları alırlar" dedi kız bir kerede, adamlara korku ve nefret karışımıyla bakarak.

"Sorun yok, Hannah. Hak ettiklerini bulacaklar" dedi Mrs Abbott.

"Merak etmeyin onları" Harry tekrarladı. Onlar için mükemmel cezayı planlamıştı. "Gitseniz iyi olur; arabanız tamir oldu, ayrılabilirsiniz"

"Teşekkürler! Yeteri kadar teşekkür edemem size" dedi Hannah'ın babası, tekrar elini sıkarak.

Harry onlar arabaya girene kadar bekledi, midesi yapacağı şeyin pişmanlığıyla kasılıyordu. 'Başka yolu yok!' dedi kendine. Bu olayı hatırlayamazlardı; onun için iyi olmazdı.

Abbott ailesi ona gülümseyerek arabalarına girdiler. Araba çalıştığında fakat hareket etmeyi reddettiğinde, adam başını kaldırıp Harry'e baktı.

"Hala çalışmıyor. Bence büyü hala kalkmamış olabilir." dedi, karısına ve kızına bakarak.

"Büyü kalktı, ama benim bir tane daha yapacağım var" Harry mırıldandı asasını çekerek. Pişmanlıkla hedef aldı.

Yüzlerindeki panik ifadesi Harry'nin midesinin acı verici bir şekilde kasılmasına sebep oldu.

"Harry! Ne...ne yapıyorsun?!" Harry haykırdı panik içinde.

"Üzgünüm." dedi Harry ve gerçekten de öyleydi. "Obliviate!" bağırdı ve büyü arabanın içindeki üç kişiyi vuurdu. Arabanın içi bir dakikalığına parladıktan sonra söndü. Harry tekrar gölgelere çekilerek gizlendi. Arabanın üzerindeki büyüyü kaldırdı ve araç hayata gelerek direksiyonun arkasındaki adam nerede olduğunu fark edemeden hızla ayrıldı. Harry arabanın kaydığını gördü ama hemen sonra şoför kontrole aldı ve araç hızla ayrılarak köşeyi dönüp gözden kayboldu.

Harry zorunlu olduğunu biliyordu ama hafıza büyüsünü yapmaktan nefret ediyordu. Voldemort'un ellerinde kaybettiği hatıralarını fazla anımsatıyordu. Bu zorunluluğun Voldemort'unkinden çok farklı olduğuna dair kendine güvence verdi. Öyle bir dikkati çekemezdi üstüne. Abbott ailesinin de zaten büyük ihtimalle bu ölümle burun buruna geldikleri dehşet olayı hatırlamak istemedikleri çıkarımını yaptı.

Arkasıdan gelen bir inleme sesi dikkatini tekrar yerdeki dört Ölüm Yiyene çekti. Pis pis sırıttı, şimdi onların hatıralarını almak Harry'nin hiç ama hiç suçluluk duymadığı bir şeydi.

xxx

Harry o gecenin bahsi geçtiğini duyana kadar birkaç gün geçti. Moody'nin Sirius'la konuştuğunu duydu.

"....soruşturmacılar oraya gittiğinde, kimselerden iz yokmuş. Muggleların yaşadığı bölgede büyü yapıldığına dair kesin işaretler varmış ama herhangi bir düello izi bulunmamış."

Sirius sıkılmış görünüyordü.

"Belki yanlış adrese gittiler, ya da birkaç büyücü Bakanlığa eşek şakası yapıyordu" fazla kafa yormadan önerdi.

"Ya da belki bundan her kim sorumluysa temizlikte çok iyi. Alarmlar güçlü bir düellonun yer aldığını gösteriyordu. Üç kişiden fazla büyü yapan var. Ama hiçbir şey zarar görmemiş ve büyü yapıldığına dair hiçbir iz de bırakılmamış." dedi Moody kendi cep şişesinden bir yudum alarak. "Ve bir de şunu dinle, Snape'le konuştum. Dört Ölüm Yiyenin aynı gece bir göreve gönderildiğini ve sadece görevi tamamlamadan değil, ne olduğuna dair de hiçbir şey hatırlamadan geri döndüklerini söyledi. Orasını söylemeye bile gerek yok ama, Efendileri memnun kalmamış elbette. Snape dedi ki kimse o dördü kadar ağır cezalandırılmamış hiç" dedi Moody.

Harry içinden sırıttı. Hafızalarını silip onları Voldemort'a geri göndermek o Ölüm Yiyenler için mükemmel cezaydı.

Sirius birazcık neşelendi ama hala şüpheli görünüyordu. "Snape'in söyleyeceğine ben inanmazdım. Hepsini uyduruyor olabilir. Ve zaten, neden hiçbir şeyin hasar görmemiş olması önemli ki?" Sirius sordu.

"Hiçbir hasar izi yokmuş ama bu hiç hasar olmadığı anlamına gelmiyor. Uyanık olmalıyız! Snape'in söylediği doğruysa o zaman muggle bölgesinde yapılan büyünün Ölüm Yiyenlerin görevlerini yapma girişimi olması ama bir şeyin onları durdurmuş olması mümkün. Veya daha da önemlisi, birinin onları durdurmuş olması."

Harry yerinde kıpırdanma dürtüsünü kontrol etmeye çalıştı ve konuşmanın kalanını duymak için kulaklarını açtı.

"Bu savaşta yeni bir oyuncu varsa, o zaman bunu bilmeliyiz. Bilinmeyen müttefikler yine de tehlikeli olabilir." dedi Moody ve Sirius ona katıldı.

İki Yoldaşlık üyesi konuyu tartışmaya devam ettiler ama Harry başka yere daldı. Daha dikkatli olması gerektiğini biliyordu. Zaten çektiğinden daha fazla dikkati kendine çekemezdi. Adımlarını daha dikkatli izlemesi gerekiyordu.

Hoşnutsuzlukla fark etti ki başta planladığı gibi Alex olarak o kadar çok çıkamazdı. Riskliydi ve dışarı çıkma dürtüsüne mümkün olduğu kadar çok sahip olmak zorunda kalacaktı.

Pusulanın Pazar günü çalışmasını umdu, bu şekilde hayatına geri dönebilir ve bu dışarı çıkıp birkaç saatliğine bile eğlenemediği zavalı yerden kurtulabilirdi.

xxx


	11. Siyah Mezar

11\. Bölüm - Siyah Mezar

AU Dünya

Haftasonu geldi ve bununla beraber Harry'nin de bu dünyanın Hermione'siyle ilk buluşması çattı. Harry onunla buluşmak için, bu dünyada nasıl olduğunu görmek için heyecanlıydı. Ron, Damien ve Ginny onunla buluşmak üzere Hogsmeade'e doğru yol alırken onlara katıldı.

Üç Süpürge'ye girdiklerinde, farklılıklar hemen gözüne çarptı. Çok daha yeni görünüyordu, sanki yakın zamanlarda renove edilmiş gibiydi. Barın sahibini gördü, Madam Rosmerta o içeri girerken başını kaldırıp ona baktı ve kocaman gülümsedi.

"Hoşgeldiniz, Mr Potter! Bu güzel bir sürpriz oldu!" dedi, kişisel olarak el sıkışmak için yanına gelerek.

"Eee, evet, sizi görmek de güzel" nazikçe cevapladı, neden bu kadar sıcak bir karşılama aldığına kafası karışarak.

"Bu taraftan, Harry" dedi Ron ve onu arkalara yakın bir masaya yönlendirdi.

Harry, Hermione'yi masalardan birinde gazete okurken gördü. Çalı gibi saçları örülmüşken o kadar da vahşi görünmüyordu. Muggle kıyafetleri içindeydi ve an itibariyle gazeteye dalıp gitmişti.

Harry ona bakakaldı, harika görünüyordu. On sekiz yaşındaki Hermione, Harry'nin kendi dünyasında bıraktığı on beş yaşındakinden çok farklı görünüyordu. Oldukça güzel bir kız olduğunu fark etti. Elbette, geçen yıl Balo Gecesi'ndeki değişimi ona bunu zaten göstermişti. Grup ona yaklaştığında başını kaldırdı. Kahverengi gözleri Harry'le buluştu ve ona gülümsedi.

"Nerelerde olduğunuzu merak ediyordum. Geciktiniz." oyunculukla azarladı.

Harry onu selamlamak üzereydi ki Ron'un Hermione'ye yaklaşıp eğilerek dudaklarından öptüğünü görünce kelimeler boğazına takıldı. Çok hafif bir öpücüktü ama yine de bir öpücüktü.

Harry gözlerine inanamadı. Ron Hermione'yle çıkıyordu! Geçen yıl aralarındaki gerilimi fark etmişti, özellikle de Balo'da ve bütün o Krum'un Hermione'ye çıkma teklif etmesi meselesinde. Ron'un Hermione için duygular beslemeye başladığından şüphelenmişti ama asla birbirleriyle çıktıklarını göreceğini düşünmezdi. Hayal etmesi bile fazla garipti.

"Harry"

Ginny ona fısıldarken sersemliğinden çıktı. Hermione ve Ron ona bakıyorlardı, neden onlara gözlerini dikip şaşkınlıkla baktığını merak ediyorlarmış gibi görünüyordu. Harry çabucak oturdu, karşısına otururken arsızca gülümseyen Damien'a baktı. Gözlerini Ron ve Hermione'ye doğru yuvarlayarak ses çıkarmadan 'Söylemeyi unuttum' dedi.

Harry Damien'a garip bir bakış atarak kendi kendine iç geçirdi. Çocuk ona epey bir şey söylemeyi 'unutuyor'muş gibi görünüyordu.

xxx

Birkaç saat geçti ve Harry'nin bütün yaptığı onlar hayatlarında neler olduğunu detaylarıyla anlatırken grubu dinlemekti. Hermione kendinden geçerek projeleri hakkında konuştu. Eski Yazılar projesinin ve araştırmasının neler kapsadığını ve esas amacının ne olduğunu detaylarıyla anlattı. Neden bahsettiğini kimsenin anlamaması büyük bir kayıptı.

Ron, Şifacılık eğitiminin nasıl olduğundan bahsetti. Madam Pomfrey katı bir öğretmendi, ki bu da pek şaşırtıcı değildi aslında ama çok iyi bir hocaydı. Harry'nin gördüklerinden ve dinlediklerinden söyleyebildiği kadarıyla, iki arkadaşı da sevdikleri işler yapıyorlardı. Bu bilgi tatmin olmuş hissetmesini sağladı.

"Peki ya sen?" Hermione sordu Harry'e.

"Ne olmuş bana?" Harry sordu karşılık olarak.

"Sen ne yapmayı planlıyorsun? Biliyorsun, o F.Y.B.S notlarıyla, az çok istediğin her şeyi yapabilirsin!" gözlerindeki gurur parıltısı Harry'nin kızarmasına sebep oldu.

"Eee...."

"Sen de bir projeye girebilirsin, istersen. Açık olan bir sürü proje var." önerdi.

"Sağol, Hermione. Ama bence bir süreliğine fazla zorlamayacağım." Harry cevapladı.

Hermione'nin ifadesi değişti ve anlayış ve empati ifadeleri yerini aldı.

"Anlıyorum, Harry. Geçen sene olanlardan sonra, biraz kendine gelmek için zamana gerçekten ihtiyacın var."

Harry'nin kafası karıştı, ama Hermione'ye verecek herhangi bir cevap oluşturamadan ya da ne demek istediğini soramadan önce, Ginny ve Damien, ikisi de atladı.

"Bizim gitmemiz gerek!" dedi Ginny, Harry'i ayağa kaldırarak.

"Evet, annemle babam da Harry'le biraz zaman geçirmek istiyordu. Hogwarts'daki ilk hafta falan işte." dedi Damien, kendi de ayağa kalkarak.

"Oh, peki. Sonra konuşuruz o zaman." dedi Hermione, bu erken kalkışla birazcık hayalkırıklığına uğramış görünüyordu.

Diğer üçlü dışarı çıkarken Ron kızarkadaşıyla birlikte kaldı.

"Neden bahsediyordu?" Hrry sordu, bardan uzaklaşmaya başlarlarken.

"Oh, hiçbir şeyden. Harry geçen sene bayağı kötü bir yıl geçirdi, bütün o ilaçlama ve bağımlılık meseleleriyle. Hermione ondan bahsediyordu." dedi Damien, gerçeği söylüyordu, yani sayılır.

Harry başını salladı ama ona söylenenden fazlası olduğunu biliyordu. Ginny ve Damien sandalyelerinden fırlamıştı, sanki neredeyse Hermione'nin daha fazla bir şey söylemesini istemiyorlarmış gibiydi.

"Kaleye geri dönmek istiyor musunuz?" Ginny sordu.

"Pek sayılmaz. Başka önerin var mı?" Damien sordu.

"Yani, buralarda takılamayız. Ron'la Hermione bizi görürse garip olur. Hogsmeade'in içine girelim. Birkaç cadde ileride iyi bir bar ve şekerci dükkanı olduğunu duydum. Yürüyebiliriz ya da şömineyi kullanabiliriz. Hangisini istiyorsunuz?" Ginny sordu.

"Şömine. Yürümek için çok yorgunum" dedi Damien.

"Niye yorgunsun ki? Bütün gün oturmaktan başka bir şey yapmadın" dedi Harry.

"İşte o yüzden yorgunum. Fazla dinlenmek yoruyor" Damien cevapladı.

Harry ve Ginny bakıştıktan sonra kahkahayı patlattılar. Damien onları postaneye götürdü. Baykuşlar etrafta uçuşuyor, posta, koli ve özel paketler taşıyorlardı. Harry birkaç zavallının onlara doğru gelen Çığırtkanları olduğunu gördü.

Bir köşeye oturtulmuş ufak bir şömine vardı. Tepesinde 'UÇUÇ ŞEBEKESİ' yazıyordu. Damien yanına gitti ve tozun olduğu poşeti aldı. İlk Ginny'e uzattı.

"Önden sen git, biz de peşinden geliriz" dedi.

Ginny bir avuç tozu aldıktan sonra şömineye adımını attı. Tozu ateşe fırlattı ve barın adını söyledi.

"Zıplayan Vale!" dedi ve bir saniye sonra yeşil alevler içerisinde kaybolup gitmişti.

"Sıra sende, Harry" dedi Damien, poşeti ona uzatarak.

Harry şebekeden nefret ediyordu, son onla seyahat ettiğinde kaybolmuştu. Bu kez şansının yaver gitmesini ümit ederek bir avuç toz aldı ve içeri adımını attı.

Tozu fırlattı ve uçuşan küllere karşı gözlerini kapattı. İsmi söylemek için ağzını açtı ve onun yerine is ve kül yuttu. Öksürerek ve kekeleyerek ismi bağırdı.

"Zı-zıpla...ağhn! Zıplaan Vale!" demeyi becerdi, deliler gibi öksürerek.

Yeşil hortum onu içine alarak başını döndürdü. Sanki zaman ve uzayın içinde hızla dönüyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Sonunda yere düştü ve zemine vuruş sertliğinden ötürü zar zor inlemesini bastırdı.

Ayağa kalktı ve cübbelerini silkeleyerek nerede olduğuna bakındı.

"Bu doğru olamaz" mırıldandı nerede olduğunu görürken. Uzun banklarla çevriliydi. Arkasına baktı ve mor perdesi iki yanından sallanan büyük bir sahne gördü, bir tiyatroda olduğunu fark etti.

"Harika, yine karıştı!" Harry kendini azarladı. Yanlış yere gelmişti. İçinden çıktığı ufak şöminenin etrafına baktı ama geri dönmek için herhangi bir toz kavanozu bulamadı.

Tiyatronun içinden geçti, etrafı boş bulduğunda şaşırdı. Açık olması için çok erken olduğunu fark etti. Kapıları kapalı ve kilitli bulduktan sonra, pencereden dışarı çıktı.

Pencereden zar zor çıkıp yere atladığında rahat bir nefes bıraktı. Oradan çıktığına memnundu. Etrafına bakındı ve hala Hogsmeade'de olduğunu görerek rahatladı. Hogwarts kalesinin bir parçasını uzakta görebiliyordu. Etrafına bakındı ve buranın hala Hogsmeade olmasına rağmen daha önce hiç görmediği bir kısmı olduğunu fark etti. Merakı uyanarak, yürümeye başladı. Çevredeki binaları ve mağazaları inceledi. Onu Zıplayan Vale'ye götürecek başka bir postane veya şöminesi olan başka herhangi bir binaya bakındı.

Kısa süre sonra Hogsmeade'de evlerin olduğu kısma geldiğini gördü. Caddeler evlerle çevriliydi. Güzel kulübelerin arasına birkaç mağaza serpiştirilmişti.

Tam geri dönüp diğer yönde yürümek üzereydi ki garip bir anıt gözüne takıldı. Açıklık bir alanın ortasındaydı. Taş basamaklar yukarı, taş bir platforma çıkıyordu. Harry basamakların yanına yürüdü, gözlerini ayırmadan platformun tepesinde gururla duran siyah mermer mezara yaklaştı.

Mezartaşında yazan ismi okumak için gözlerini güneşe karşı kıstı. Birkaç adım ileri gitti ve sonra birdenbire durdu. Kendi ismini siyah mezara kazınmış halde görürken sersemlemiş halde ve dehşet içinde donup kaldı.

Harry James Potter.

Adı ışıkta parıldıyor, pürüzsüz siyah mermerin üzerinde sanki bir mücevher gibi ışıldıyordu. Boğazında safranın yükseldiğini hissetti. Neler oluyordu? Neden üstünde onun adı olan bir mezar vardı?

Sorusunu cevaplıyormuşcasına, gözleri basamakların dibinde bir plaka yakaladı. Yavaşça yanına yürüdü, ayakları garip bir şekilde ağırlaşmıştı. Plakanın önünde durdu ve basılı kelimelerden anlam çıkarmaya çalışarak tekrar ve tekrar okudu.

'Bu mezar burada, Hogsmeade sınırlarında, Lord Voldemort'un dehşet hükümranlığının sona erişinin izi olarak kalacaktır. Kurtarıcımızın ismini taşıyan bu mezar, hepimize ne olmuş olabileceğini ve hepimizin o olmadan Karanlık Lord'un asla mağlup edilemeyeceği Seçilmiş Kişiyi; Harry James Potter'ı kaybetmeye ne kadar yaklaştığımızı hatırlatmak için buradadır.'

Harry kelimelerin zihninde yankılandığını hissetti. Voldemort'u mağlup eden bu dünyanın Harry'siydi! 'Seçilmiş Kişi' oydu. Harry, Damien'ın bu tamlamayı daha önce kullandığını hatırladı. Aynı zamanda bir kehanetten bahsetmişti, Harry'i 'Seçilmiş Kişi' olarak işaret eden bir şeyden.

Damien kehanetin ne söylediğini anlatmamıştı ama Voldemort hakkında olmalıydı. 'Seçilmiş Kişi' sözlerinin burada, bu plakada görünmesinin sebebi de buydu. Gözleri tekrar mezara çıktı ve istemsiz olarak titredi.

Mezara o kadar dalmıştı ki, Damien'ın 'Harry!' diye seslenmelerini tam arkasına gelene kadar duymadı. Olduğu yerde döndü ve Damien'a baktı. Ela gözlü çocuk dosdoğru Harry'e bakıyordu, bakışı inatla onun üzerindeydi, sanki kendini mezara bakmamak için zorluyormuş gibiydi.

"Damien? Ne...nedir bu?" Harry sordu, sesi boğuk ve ağır.

"Harry, ben...ben burada açıklayamam. Gidelim. Sana her şeyi anlatacağım ama lütfen, buradan gitmemiz gerek." dedi Damien, önündeki mezara bakmamak için özen göstererek.

Harry yalvarmalarına pes ederek, Damien'la birlikte yürüdü. Ama mezarla ilgili Damien'la konuşmak konusunda katiydi. Neden bu mezarın burada olduğunu ve tam olarak diğer Harry'nin Voldemort'u yenmek için ne yaptığını bilmek istiyordu.

xxx

Harry Hogwarts'a geri dönene ve İhtiyaç Odasına girene kadar açıklama için beklemek zorunda kaldı. Damien önce Zıplayan Vale'ye gitmiş ve Ginny'e gitmeleri gerektiğini söylemişti. Ginny siyah mezarın açıklamasını duymaya ihtiyacı olmadığına karar vererek iki çocuğu tuhaf bir sessizlik içinde oturmaya bıraktı.

"O şeyin ne cehennem olduğunu bana söyleyecek misin?" Harry sordu, kalbi hala sertçe vurarak.

Damien Harry'e baktı ve bu kez yalan söylemeyeceğine karar verdi. Yalan söylemek fazla zordu, yalanları hatırlamak fazla zordu ve dürüst olmak gerekirse, artık yalan söylemek istemiyordu. Abisinin talimatlarını aklında tutarak Damien açıklamaya başladı.

"Peki, sana anlatacağım ama ben bitirene kadar sesini çıkartmaman gerek. Bölme, tamam mı?"

Harry gözlerini Damien'dan ayırmadan başını salladı. İç geçirerek, Damien başladı.

"Gördüğün şey Voldemort tarafından Harry'nin canına yönelik bir tehditti. Sana Harry'nin 'Seçilmiş Kişi' olduğunu söyledim. Voldemort'u öldürebilecek tek kişiyi belirten bir kehanette bahsedilen oydu." Damien, Harry'nin yüzünden rengin çekildiğini görürken durakladı. Endişeli düşüncelerin aklından hızla geçtiğini görebiliyordu. "Bu sadece bu dünyada olan bir şey olabilir. Senin dünyan belki o kehanete sahip değildir." Çabucak ekledi.

Harry zorlukla yutkundu ve başını salladı. Damien devam etti.

"O mezar Harry'e bir uyarı olarak inşa edildi, Voldemort'un peşinde olduğunu bilmesi için. Babam resmen kelime anlamıyla Harry'i Malikeneye kilitledi. Dışarı tek başına çıkamıyor ya da Ölüm Yiyenler'in onu eline geçirmesine izin verebilecek hiçbir şey yapamıyordu. Mezar babamı ciddi anlamda korkuttu, anlaşılabilir tabii." Damien geveledi ve Harry katıldı.

Damien bundan sonra sustu, Harry'nin konuşması gerekti.

"O yazı, Voldemort'u mağlup edenin Harry olduğunu söylüyordu. Bu doğru mu?" Harry sordu.

Gerginlikle, Damien başını salladı.

"Evet, doğru" dedi sessizce.

Harry kalakaldı.

"Neden daha önce bahsetmedin? Voldemort'un öldürüldüğünü H-Harry tarafından?" Harry sordu.

"Konuşması zor bir şey. Bu konuda hiç konuşmayız. O gün çok....çok, kötüydü." dedi Damien, abisinin işkence edilmiş ve ölmeye o çok yakın halini hatırlarken ürpererek.

Harry ürpertiyi gördü ve yanlış anladı.

"Haklısın sanırım. Kim olursa olsun, cinayet cinayettir." dedi

Damien'ın başı bunun üzerine hızla kalktı.

"Ne?" sordu, Harry'nin böyle bir şey söyleme cüretine sahip olabileceğine inanmayarak.

"Beni yanlış anlama, Harry'i suçlamıyorum. Voldemort'tan nefret ediyorum. Benden her şeyi aldı. Ama Harry'nin Voldemort'u öldürmek hakkında konuşmaya olan direncini anlıyorum. Vicdanında bir cinayeti taşımak kolay olamaz, yılan yüzlü şerefsizin bile olsa."

Damien kaşlarını çatarak Harry'e baktı.

"Yılan yüzlü?"

"Evet, biliyorsun ya, Voldemort? Yılan gibi görünüyor? Kırmızı gözler ve burun yerine o yarıklar?" dedi Harry ama Damien'ın yüzündeki kafa karışıklığı ifadesinin derinleştiğini gördü.

"Ee, bu dünyada öyle görünmüyordu." dedi Damien bir ürpertiyi bastırara.

"Gerçekten mi? Nasıl görünüyordu?" Harry sordu, merakına hakim olamayarak.

"Yani, normal görünüyordu. Demek istediğim kırmızı gözler hariç ama geriye kalanı epey normaldi. Siyah saçlı, uzun, aslında bayağı yakışıklıydı." Damien açıkladı.

Harry siyah saçlı, yakışıklı Tom Riddle'ı hatırladı ve başını salladı. Daha yaşlı bir Tom Riddle'ı hayal edebiliyordu ve hiç kabul etmek istemese de evet, epey yakışıklı bir adam olurdu.

"Kalbi yine de yılan" dedi Harry.

"Ona katılırım işte bak!" dedi Damien, yüzüne yorgun bir gülümseme zorlayarak.

Çocuklar birkaç dakikalığına yine sessizliğe gömüldü.

"Neydi bu kehanet tam olarak? Kim yaptı? Ne diyordu?" Harry sordu.

"Kimin yaptığını bilmiyorum ama temel olarak Temmuz sonunda doğan bir çocuğun Karanlık Lord'u alt eden olacağını söylüyordu. Çocuğun kim olabileceğini belirtiyor ve Harry de o tanıma uyuyordu"

Harry tüm bu bilgiyi aklında bir yere oturtmaya çalışarak başını salladı.

"O yüzden annemle babam Harry'i uzağa gönderdiler, onu eğitmek için ki Voldemort'la mücadele edebilsin ve hayatta kalabilsin. Şimdi mantıklı geliyor." dedi Harry.

Damien bir şey söylemedi ama bakışını düşürdü.

"Ve neden herkesin Harry'den korktuğu da şimdi daha anlamlı oldu. Neden herkesin ondan o kadar korktuğunu merak ediyordum, şimdi anlıyorum." dedi Harry, bu dünyanın Harry'sinin etrafındaki gizemin bir parçasını çözdüğüne memnun olarak. "Voldemort'u devirişi hem herkesi etkilemiş hem de korkutmuş olmalı"

"Öyle de diyebilirsin tabii" Damien mırıldandı kendi kendine.

xxx

Damien Pazar gününün sonunda geldiğine minnettardı. Hafta ondan çok şey götürmüştü, özellikle de Harry'le olan konuşması. Ginny'nin gerçeği bildiğine de minnettardı. Endişe edecek bir kişi azaldı anlamına geliyordu. Ginny, kendi adına, mükemmel bir yardımdı. Damien'ı bu konuda taciz etmiyor ya da Harry'sinin nasıl geri döneceği hakkında yüksek sesle endişe edip durmuyordu. İlk gün dışında, hiç kendini kaybetmemişti. Endişeliydi ve tedirgindi gerçi ama zaten Damien da öyleydi.

Damien ve Harry'nin pusulaya ulaşmasını mümkün kılan Ginny oldu. Altın pusula hala Potter Malikanesi'nde Harry'nin çekmecesinde kilitli olduğunda, çocukların kimse fark etmeden Malikane'ye gitmesi gerekiyordu. Damien bir şey unutmuş gibi yapmayı denemek bile istemiyordu. O mazereti kullanırsa annesinin fıttıracağından emindi.

O yüzden Ginny onu ve Harry'i Potter Malikanesi'ne cisimlendirmeyi teklif ettiğinde ferahladı. Üçü Pazar sabahının erken saatlerinde Hogwarts sınırlarının dışında buluştular ve Ginny çabucak Harry ve Damien'ı tutarak Malikane'ye cisimlendi.

Varır varmaz, Damien ve Ginny pusulayı alıp değişimi yapmak için hevesle Harry'nin odasına koştular. Harry gitmeye olan gönülsüzlüğünü göstermemeye çalışarak alt katta kaldı. Salona bakındı, anne babasının yüzlerini ve bu boyuttaki hayatlarını ezberlemek için kalan dakikalarını kullandı. Odanın içinde yavaşça yürüdü, bütün çerçevelenmiş fotoğrafları inceledi. Siyah saçlı, yeşil gözlü bebeği gördü ve hemen Harry olarak tanıdı. Ela gözlü, hafiften toparlak bebek Damien'dı.

Harry fotoğraflara yakından bakarken bir şey fark etti. Etrafındaki fotoğrafların çoğu Damien'ındı. Hepsi farklı yaşlarda çekilmişti. Bebek olarak, emeklemeye başladığında, oyuncak süpürgesini süren beş yaşında, Sirius ve Remus'la poz veren on yaşında ve Hogwarts cübbeleri içinde, yanında gözü yaşlı bir Lily onu öpüp sarılırken on bir yaşında resimleri vardı.

Ama Harry'ninkiler sadece bebeklik fotoğraflarıydı. Büyürken hiç fotoğrafı yoktu. Bunun sebebinin ne olabileceğini merak etti. Harry'nin eğitim için gittiğinde ailesinden uzakta kaldığını biliyordu ama bu çok daha büyükken olmalıydı. Harry ufak bir çocuğun yıllar ve yıllarca bir eğitim programına gönderilmiş olabileceğini sanmıyordu, Voldemort'u yok etmek için olsa bile.

Harry, Damien ve Ginny'nin sessizce konuşarak içeri girdiğini duydu. Dönüp baktığında Damien'ın ahşap bir kutu taşıdığını ve dikkatle masaya koyduğunu gördü. Açtı ve pusulayı çıkardı, parmakları altın pusulayı özenle kavradı.

"Damien, neden Harry'nin hiç büyürken fotoğrafı yok?" Harry sordu.

Damien sırtı Harry'e dönük, durdu. Ginny'le hızlıca bakıştı ama o da ona ne diyeceğini bilmez bir ifadeyle bakıyordu.

"Onun fotoğrafları da vardı ama yangında kayboldular." dedi.

"Yangın?" Harry sordu kaşlarını çatarak.

Damien dönüp ona baktı.

"Evet, eski evde bir yangın çıktı; bir sürü şeyi yok etti, içlerinde Harry'le benim çocukluk fotoğraflarımız da vardı. Burada gördüklerin tek geriye kalanlar." Damien yalan söyledi kolaylıkla.

Harry ona inanmış göründü ve tekrar fotoğraflara bakmak için döndü. Damien Ginny'nin ona sert bir ifadeyle baktığını, başını salladığını gördü. Görmezden geldi.

"Tamam, hadi bakalım" dedi Damien, dikkati fotoğraflardan alıp tekrar pusulaya yönelterek.

Harry sessizce iç geçirdi, 'evet, hadi bakalım' düşündü zavallıca. Açgözlülük ettiğini biliyordu ama daha az umurunda olamazdı. Anne babasıyla birazcık daha uzun kalmak istiyordu. Ama bunun mümkün olmadığını bilerek, uzandı ve pusulayı tuttu.

Ginny ve Damien ona zar zor gizlenmiş bir heyecanla bakıyorlardı. Harry pusulayı kavramadan önce zoraki gülümsedi onlara. Daha önce gösterildiği gibi iki halkayı çevirdi ve bekledi.

Beş kol çılgınca dönerek Harry'nin kalbinin birkaç atışı kaçırmasına sebep oldu. Pusula parladıktan sonra titreyerek durdu. Kollar durdu ve yine kuzey konumunda dondu. Harry bir şey olması için bekledi.

Hiçbir şey olmadı.

Harry bir iki dakika bekledi ama pusula tepki vermeyince içinin nasıl ferahladığını gizlemek için mücadele ederek Damien ve Ginny'e baktı.

İkili hiç de mutlu görünmüyordu.

"Yine mi! Bunun çalışması gerekiyordu! Anlamıyorum, ne sorunu var bu aptal şeyin?!" dedi Damien, pusulayı Harry'den kapıp alarak.

"Damien, dikkat et! O aptal şey Harry'i geri getirebilecek tek şey. Bozma!" dedi Ginny, pusulayı ondan alıp kırılgan bir eşya gibi tutarak.

Damien pusulaya düşmancıl bakışlar attı.

"Zaten bozuk! Çalışmıyor! Ne yapmam gerek benim şimdi?"

Ginny anlamlı bir şekilde ona baktı. Damien derin bir nefes aldı ve telefonunu çıkardı. Harry'nin havasında olmasını umdu.

\--

Canon Dünya

Harry hiç de havasında değildi. Yemeğini huysuzlukla bıçakladı, tabağında bir köşeden diğerine çekiştirdi. Pusulanın bu sefer de çalışmadığına inanamıyordu. Sihirsel enerjisini geri toplamak için bir haftanın yeterli zaman olacağına emindi. Pusulayı ahşap kutusuna koyup dokunmaması dışında Damien'a ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Bir parça tepki göstermiş olması, Harry'e belki gerekli enerjiyi toplamak için daha fazla zamana ihtiyacı olabileceğine inanması için neden veriyordu. İstemeye istemeye Damien'a pusulaya birkaç hafta daha vermesini söyledi, hatta muhtemelen bir ay.

Damien'ın haberleri kötü karşıladığını söylemek azımsamak olurdu. Harry ikilemini anlıyordu. Diğer Harry'nin kimliğinin açığa çıkmasını bir aylığına daha engellemek zorundaydı. Bu kolay olamazdı. En azından Ginny şimdi onunla beraberdi, bu da az biraz teselliydi. Harry bu dünyada tek başına sıkışıp kalmıştı, gerçek kimliğini kimse bilmiyordu. Tamamen tek başınaydı ve burada diğer Harry olarak hayatta kalmak için doğal sezgilerine karşı mücadele etmek zorundaydı.

"Harry, tatlım, iyi misin? Yemeğin soğuk mu? Tekrar ısıtmamı ister misin?"

Harry dişlerini sıktı. 'Gerçekten, bu kadın yakında ya benim ölüm nedenim olacak ya da kendinin!' düşündü kendi kendine, başını kaldırıp Mrs Weasley'e bakarken.

"İyiyim ben" Zorla söyledi ve sonra kadının bakıp durmasını kesmek için bir kaşık patates püresini ağzına zorla tıktı.

Burada bir ay nasıl hayatta kalacağını bilmiyordu. Yapabilmeyi ümit ediyordu ve daha da önemlisi, kalan herkesin yapabilmesini.

xxx

Birkaç hafta aynı donuk, sıkıcı şekilde geçti. Harry'nin tek keyfi Alex olarak Karargahı terk edip biraz eğlendiği zamanlardı. Birikmiş sinirini boşaltmak için tek fırsatı buydu. Sonuç olarak, dövüşleri daha acımasız ve sertti, bu da her zamankinden çok daha fazla para kazanmasını sağlıyordu. Parayı adamakıllı kıyafetler almak için kullandı, diğer Harry'nin sahip olduğu paçavralara biçimdeğiştirtmekten fenalık gelmişti. Elbette çok iyi kıyafetlere geçmesi de mümkün değildi, fazla pahalı her şeyi Hermione fark eder ve soru sorardı.

Bir sabah Harry uyandı ve onu bekleyen bir mektup gördü. Tanıdık yeşil mürekkebi ve Hogwarts armasını gördüğünde inledi; Harry'nin beşinci sınıf Hogwarts mektubuydu.

"Harry, kalk. Mektuplarımız geldi" Ron yardımseverce işaret etti.

Harry yatağında kalktı ve mektubuna uzandı. Ron'a göstermek için açtı ama okuma zahmetine girmedi. Bir kenara atarak yatağından kalktı.

Fred ve George belirerek, Ron hakkında Harry'nin de Ron'un da duymazdan geldiği nükteli laflar ettiler. Kızıl saçlı çocuk Hogwarts mektubunu çıkarıyordu ki ufak ve kırmızı bir şey zarftan düştü ve yere çarptı.

İkizler çabucak yerden aldılar.

"Vay, vay, vay, bak neyimiz var burada George" dedi Fred, çıkan şeyi ikizine fırlatarak.

George yakaladı ve yakından baktı.

"Vay anasını! Korktuğum şey mi bu? Bir tanemiz daha mı var? Lanet kalkmadı mı hala?" çocuk dalga geçti.

"Ver şunu!" çıkıştı Ron, kırmızı rozeti abisinden kaparak. Harry çocuğun ne kadar kızarabildiğini komik bularak izledi. Kulaklarının uçları kızıl saçlarıyla kamufle olmuştu.

"Ooo, küçük Ronicik Sınıf Başkanı olmuş! Ne kadar harika bir şekilde korkunç!" ikizler güldü.

Ron bir ton daha kızardı ama Harry açık bir şekilde şokunu görebiliyordu. Mektubunda o rozeti beklemediği açıktı.

"Ben hiç düşünmedim...ben şey olacağını varsayıyordum...şey..." sustu ama anlamlı bir şekilde Harry'e baktı.

'Hiç bir yolu yok da onun!' Harry düşündü kendi kendine ama sesli bir şekilde cevapladı, "Sanırım seni tercih ettiler."

Odalarının kapısı çarpıp açıldı ve saçları vahşice bir o yana bir bu yana saçılmış bir Hermione koşarak odaya girdi. Elinde sıkı sıkı bir mektup ve tıpatıp aynı bir kırmızı rozet vardı. Gözleri ilk Harry'nin üzerinde durdu ama ellerinin boş olduğunu görerek Ron'a döndü. Elindeki rozeti gördüğünde ağzı şaşkınlıkla açıldı.

"Ron?! Sınıf Başkanı rozetini sen mi aldın? Ama ben Harry'nin alacak olan olduğunu...? Anlamıyorum" haykırdı.

Harry sessizce, Ron hakarete uğramış ve gıcık olmuş bir şekilde ona dönerken izledi.

"Mektupta benim adım yazıyor, Hermione."

"Üzgünüm, ben sadece....ama bu harika, Ron! Senin için çok mutlu oldum." dedi, bir gülümseme yüzünü ışıldatarak.

Mrs Weasley yeni yıkanmış çamaşırlarla içeri girdi ve hemen oğlunun sınıf başkanı olduğu haberini aldı. Mutluluk içinde çığlık atmaya başlayamadan önce, Harry çabucak alt kata kaçtı. Sabahın köründe duymak istediği son şey Mrs Weasley'nin heyecanlı sesiydi.

xxx

Harry'nin ne yapması gerektiği konusunda kafası karışıktı. Mektubu bugün gelmişti. Eylül'ün biri yarındı ve Harry'nin ne yapacağına karar vermesi gerekiyordu. Hogwarts'a gitmek istemiyordu. Bu dünyanın Dumbledore'unu henüz görmemişti ve öyle bir arzusu da yoktu. Ama öte yandan, gitmezse de şüpheli bir hareket olurdu ve kimsenin ona fazla yakından bakmasını da istemiyordu.

Günü ne yapması gerektiğini düşünerek geçirdi. Okula gitmezse, çok fazla dikkat çekecekti.Dumbledore neden Harry'nin ortalarda olmadığını ve de nerede olduğunu bilmek isterdi. Karargahta kalamayacağını biliyordu; ayrılıp başka yere gitmesi gerekecekti.

Öbür taraftan, Hogwarts'a giderse kimsenin dikkatini çekmezdi. Diğer Dumbledore'un onu fark etmesi hakkında endişe etmesine gerek yoktu. Dumbledore ona karşı bi tehdit değildi; diğer Harry'nin aksine, o Dumbledore'un manipülasyonlarına kanacak kadar saf değildi. Harry kolaylıkla Okul Müdürüyle başa çıkabilir ve rahatlıkla mesafe koyabilirdi. Dumbledore'u görüp onunla uğraşmak eğlenceli olabilirdi, çaktırmadan elbette.

Harry sonunda şimdilik onlarla birlikte Hogwarts'a gideceğine karar verdi. Aslında pek başka seçeneği de yoktu, kayıplara karışmak veya gerçek kimliğini ve nereden geldiğini ortaya dökmek dışında.

xxx

O akşam şimdiye kadar ki en fecisiydi. Ron ve Hermione'nin Sınıf Başkanları olmalarının onuruna küçük bir parti verildiğinde Harry hiç de keyifli değildi. Bu kadar acınası bir şey görmediğinden emindi. Sınıf Başkanı olmaları adına bir parti mi? Gerçekten, bu kadar büyütülecek olan neydi?

Yoldaşlık üyelerinin çoğu parti için toplanmıştı ve Harry, Moody'den uzak durmak için bir çaba harcadı. Ona baktığını görebiliyordu, yani, gözlerinden birinin ona baktığını ama Harry hep tam ters tarafa gitti.

Ama bir noktada, Seherbaz onu yakaladı.

"Sana gösterecek bir şeyim var." dedi cebine uzanarak.

Refleksle, Harry'nin eli asasına gitti. Moody'nin bir fotoğraf çıkardığını gördüğünde kendini tuttu.

"Bunu görmek isteyebileceğini düşündüm" dedi Moody, fotoğrafı Harry'e verirken.

Harry bir grup insanın ayakta, fotoğraf için poz verdiğini gördü. Neye baktığını biliyordu. Ebeveynlerinin varlığı, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore ve Longbottomlar hemen ne olduğunu belli ediyordu.

"Orijinal Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı" Harry fısıldadı, bu evrene ait James ve Lily'nin yüzlerine bakarken.

"Doğru" dedi Moody, Harry'i onaylayan bir ifadeyle.

Harry'e birdenbire partinin bu kadarı yetti. İzin isteyerek sessizce çıktı. Odasına doğru yürürken, fotoğrafı düşündü. Annesiyle babası bu evrende hayatta değillerdi. Sonunda eve gittiğinde onlarla birlikte olacağını bildiği için bu algılaması garip bir şeydi. Yine de onların burada olmayışının düşüncesi Harry'nin midesine takla attırdı. Asla kabul etmezdi, ama onları özlüyordu. Böyle hissettiği için kendini azarladı ama bu onları özlemesine engel olmadı.

Harry bir inleme sesi duyduğunda düşüncelerinden çıktı. Olduğu yerde kaldı. Ses çalışma odasından geliyordu. İçgüdüsel olarak döndü ve hızlıca o yöne gitti.

İçeri girdiğinde çok garip bir manzarayla karşılaştı, ensesindeki tüylerin diken diken olmasına sebep olan bir tanesiyle. Yerde, kollarıyla bacakları bir yana açılmış, Ron'un ölü bedeni vardı. Harry ne olduğunu anlamadı ama Ron Weasley'nin cesedine bakıyordu. Ama bu nasıl mümkün olurdu? Ron'u görmüştü, hem de daha saniyeler önce, aşağıda partisinin keyfini çıkarıyordu. Nasıl aynı zamanda burada da olabilirdi?

Harry'nin dile getirilmemiş sorusuna cevap olarak, beden değişti ve onun yerine Fred'in cesedini gördü. Ne olduğunu şimdi anlarken neredeyse içinin rahatlamasından güldü. Sadece bir Böcürttü. Etrafına bakındı ve bir kenara çökmüş hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlayan Molly Weasley'i gördü, Böcürtten kurtulmaya çalışırken elindeki asası titriyordu.

"R-R-Riddi- Riddikulus!" boğularak söyledi ama Böcürte olan tek şey formunu değiştirmekti. Harry ağzının kenarından kan akan Arthur Weasley'nin ölü bedenini gördü.

Kadını iyice dağıtan bu oldu ve keder içinde, yüzü ellerinin ardında gizli, histerikçe ağlayarak asasını düşürdü.

Harry asasını çıkardı ve o tam form değiştirirken Böcürte doğrulttu.

"Riddikulus!" dedi Harry açık bir şekilde ve Böcürt bir balon gibi patladı.

Ama Harry ufak dolaba tıkılıp üstüne kapak kilitlenmeden önce aldığı formu gördü. Arthur, Harry'e değişmişti. Molly aynı ailesinin kalanı için olduğu gibi Harry'nin de ölmesinden korkuyordu. Ortaya çıkan bu şey Harry'nin kalbinin bir atışı kaçırmasına sebep oldu. Yerdeki dağılmış kadına baktı, hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlıyor ve bir ileri bir geri sallanarak, 'hayır, hayır lütfen, hayır' diye sayıklıyordu.

Harry onu o halde bırakamazdı o yüzden yanına gitti. Önünde çömeldi ve tuhaflıkla sarsılan omzuna bir elini koydu.

"Mrs Weasley? Mrs Weasley, geçti artık. Sadece bir Böcürt, gitti şimdi." dedi elinden geldiği kadar usulca.

Kızıl saçlı kadın başını kaldırıp Harry'e baktıktan sonra bakışı ona işkence eden Böcürtün olduğu yere kaydı. Harry'i şaşırtarak daha da fena ağladı.

"Mrs Weasley, her şey iyi. Ağlamayın..." Harry yukarı çıkmamış olmayı diliyordu. Ağlayan kadınlara dayanamıyordu. Onları teselli edemezdi. Nasıl yapacağını bilmiyordu. Birinin içeri girip olayı devralmasını umarak kapıya baktı ama kimse Harry'i kurtarmaya gelmedi, hıçkıran kadınla kalmıştı.

Harry'nin rahatlamasını sağlayan bir şekilde, Mrs Weasley sonunda sakinleşti ve yüzünü sildi.

"Üzgünüm, H-Harry tatlım. Senin, senin onu...görmemen gerekirdi." özür diledi hıçkırıkları arasında. "Sadece...o, onun geri gelmesi ve bu savaşla birlike, ben ne olacağını bilmiyorum! Biliyorum çok aptalca ama herkes için endişelenmeyi kesemiyorum, Arthur ve çocuklarım ve senin hakkında, özellikle senin hakkında ve Percy bizle konuşmuyor ve ben bazen birimize bir şey olsa Percy'nin bununla nasıl başa çıkacağını merak ediyorum ve ben...ben özür dilerim!" yeniden gözyaşlarına boğuldu.

Harry hareket edip ağlayan kadının yanına oturdu. Kollarını etrafına sararak usulca sırtında daireler çizdi, aynı o iyi hissetmiyorken annesinin ona yaptığı gibi. Hatırlayabildiği tek rahatlatıcı hareket buydu.

"Bu savaş, Mrs Weasley." Harry konuştu, kadının başını kaldırıp ona bakmasına sebep olan sessiz fakat yine de keskin bir sesle. "Savaşta, kayıplar olması kaçınılmaz. Voldemort'a karşı duracaksanız, etrafınızdakileri kaybetmeye hazır olmak zorundasınız çünkü ihtimaller, onları kaybedeceğiniz yönünde."

Mrs Weasley kıpkırmızı gözleri sözleri üzerine acıyla büyüyerek ona bakakaldı.

"Ama bu kendinizi kaybetmeniz anlamına gelmiyor. Ağlamak Voldemort'u durdurmayacak, devam etmek için sebebi olacak. Onun yaptığı bu; gözyaşlarınızdan güç almak. Kazanmasına izin vermeyin." Harry son kısmı fısıldadı. "Ailenizin ve arkadaşlarınızın güvenliği için korku duyuyorsanız, o zaman kendilerini savunmayı öğrenmeleri için onları cesaretlendirin. Toplantılara girmelerini yasaklamayın; bir parçası olmalarına izin verin. Aileniz genç ama ikinci bir savaşın patlamak üzere olduğu bir dünyada yaşadıklarını bilecek kadar büyükler. Ne kadar fazlasını bilirlerse, o kadar kendilerini hazırlayabilirler. Yaşayacakları bir çocuklukları olduğunu söyleyerek kendinizi kandırmayın, Voldemort geri geldiğinde çocuklukları bitti."

Mrs Weasley Harry'e bakakaldı. Gözyaşlarını yutkundu ve usulca yanağına dokundu.

"Haklısın, onları daha çok dahil etmeliyim" kabul etti. "Ben sadece savaş gerçekten başlamadan önce ne kadar az bir zamanları varsa onun tadını çıkarmalarını istedim. Bu savaşta çocukları düşünmeye katlanamıyorum, bu doğru değil" dedi duygusallıkla.

Harry buna üzgünce gülümsedi.

"Savaş nadiren öyledir" dedi sessizce, geçmişini düşünerek.

xxx

Sonraki gün Grimmauld Meydanı'nda tam bir kaostu. Kimse zamanında hazır değildi ve Mrs Weasley çılgın bir halde herkesi hazır edip dışarı çıkarmaya uğraşıyordu. İkizlere acele etmelerini söylüyor, üzerine basılmasın diye Hermione'nin kedisi Crookshanks'i yerden alıyor, Ron'a atkısının nerede olduğunu bağırarak soruyor ve sonuç olarak tam bir çılgınlık içerisinde keçileri kaçırıyordu.

Ginny'nin sandığını zorlukla merdivenlerden sürüklediğini gördü ve ona yardım etmek için koştu.

"Anne, süpürgem nerede? Bulamıyorum!" George sordu arkasından koşarak.

"Ben nerede olduğunu biliyorum, ben getiririm." dedi Ginny tekrar merdivenleri çıkarak. George onu takip etti.

Mrs Weasley bagajların kalanının yanına koymaya niyetlenerek sandığı kavradı. Tek başına indirmek için fazla ağırdı, zorlandı. Ahlaya puflaya sandığı duvara çekti. Eski halılar ve kilimler işi daha zor hale getiriyordu ve kilimin üzerinden geçirebilmek için sandığı kaldırması gereken bir noktaya geldi. Ağır sandığı kaldıramayarak zorlandı.

Birdenbire bir el onu durdurdu ve başını kaldırdığında Harry'i gördü. Ona gülümsüyordu, son birkaç günki gülümsemelerinden çok farklı bir tanesiydi, ve ona tek kelime etmeden sandığı kaldırarak ağırlığı büsbütün ondan aldı. Mrs Weasley şaşkınlık içinde Harry ağır sandığı hiç problemsiz kaldırıp diğer sandıkların yanına kolaylıkla taşırken izledi.

Ona gülümsedi. Bu yaz Grimmauld Meydanına vardığından beri, hem çok farklı görünüyor hem de çok farklı davranıyordu ki bu eski Harry'den bir parça ilk defa görüşüydü. Ona şimdi gülümseyişi ve yardımcı oluşu kalbinin pır pır etmesine sebep oldu. Harry'i seviyordu, aynı Ron'u ve çocuklarının kalanını sevdiği gibi. Dün gece onunla olan konuşması ilk başta onu korkutmuştu. Harry savaş hakkında konuştuğunda o kadar büyümüş görünmüştü ki. Ama sonra içsesi Harry'nin aslında hiç çocuk olmadığını söyledi. Muggle akrabalarının yanında çarçabuk büyümek zorunda kalmıştı, onu asla el üstünde tutmamış ya da bir çocuğun sevilmesi gerektiği gibi sevmemişlerdi. O yüzden Harry'nin hayat ve özellikle de savaş hakkında bir yetişkinin görüşüne sahip olması kaçınılmazdı.

xxx

Harry kalanın ona katılmasını bekledi. Hala Hogwarts'a gittiğine inanamıyordu. Kalanların yanına toplandığını gördü döndüğünde, Mrs Weasley hiç hoşnut olmasa da siyah kocaman bir köpek onlara eşlik ediyordu.

Sirius animagus formunda sokağa fırlayıp kendi kuyruğunu kovalayarak herkesi güldürüyordu. Harry, Mrs Weasley'e baktığında onun bile manzara karşısında gülümsememeye çalıştığını gördü.

Harry dün gece kadının kasıtlı olarak dayanılmaz olmadığını fark etmişti. Sadece sevdiklerini kaybetmenin düşüncesine katlanamayan korkmuş bir anne ve eşti. Soğuk davranışıyla onu üzdüğünü bilmenin rahatsılığını hissetti, özellikle de kocası ve çocuklarının yanında onun için de endişe ettiğini gördükten sonra.

Güvercinleri kovalayıp onlar korkuyla kaçarken keyifle havlayan Sirius dikkatini dağıttı. Harry manzaraya gülümsedi ve bu dünyanın Sirius'unu görmek için başka bir fırsatı olmayacağını fark etti. Umuyordu ki pusula gelecek hafta çalışacaktı, ne de olsa dört hafta tamamlanmış olacaktı, ve Harry de sonunda eve gidecekti. En azından öyle olacağını umuyordu. Hogwarts'da bir hafta ona yeterdi, tek dört gözle beklediği şey Dumbledore ve bu yeni Harry karşısındaki şokunu görmekti.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazarın (Benim) Notu: Bir yandan canon Harry'nin keşfedeceği inanılmaz bir gizem ve sır olduğunu bilmek deliler gibi heyecan veriyor ama bir yandan da bizim Harry'i çok özlüyorum. Çelişkili duygular içerisindeyim...ama sanırım bizim Harry'i daha çok görmek istiyor canım. O zamanlar da gelecek, biliyorum.


	12. Ekspres Rastlaşmaları

12\. Bölüm - Ekspres Rastlaşmaları

AU Dünya

Harry zıplayarak uyandı. Biraz önce gördüğü kabusu düşünmemeye çalışarak yatakta kalkıp oturdu. Bu yeni evrene geldiğinden beri ilk defa Cedric'in ölümünü rüyasında görüşüydü. Mezarlıkta olanları yeniden görmek Harry'i terler içinde bırakmıştı. Çimlerin üzerine serilmiş olan Cedric'in ölü bedenini aklından çıkaramıyordu.

Hızlıca yatağından kalkarak banyoya koşturdu. Lavaboyu soğuk suyla doldurduktan sonra yüzünü içine bastırdı. Soğuk su terle kaplanmış teninin üzerinde bir harikaydı. Sudan çıkıp yansımasına baktığında alnındaki kıpkırmızı yara izine baktı.

Gerginlikle, elini saçından geçirerek Voldemort'un ona verdiği işaret olan yara izini gizlemek için saçını üzerine çekti. Yara izi acıyla karıncalanarak Harry'nin kalbinin hızlanmasına sebep oldu. Neden yara izi acıyordu? Voldemort'la ayrı evrenlerdelerdi. İçinde olduğu dünyada artık bir Voldemort yoktu. O zaman neden yara izi acıyordu?

Yara izinin hareketlenmesine rüyanın sebep olduğu çıkarımını yaptı. Voldemort'un nasıl yeniden doğduğunu ve yaptığı işkenceyi hatırlamak yara izinin acıyla zonklamasına neden olmuştu. Harry birkaç gece öncesini düşündü, rüya görüyordu, normal aptal rüyalar, sonra aniden uzun karanlık bir koridorda yürüdüğünü görmüştü. Sonunda koridorun bitişine varıp bir kapının önünde durduğunda sanki saatlerdir yürüyormuş gibi hissetmişti. Ama kapıya uzandığında kilitli olduğunu görmüştü. Tam kapı kolunu çevirir ve kıpırdamadığını fark ederken de uyanmıştı. Yara izi o zaman da rahatsız edici bir şekilde karıncalanmıştı, ama Harry nedenini anlamamıştı. Rüyanın sadece başka bir evrende çıkışı olmayan bir şekilde kapalı kaldığı için hislerini yansıttığını düşünmüştü. Bu alternatif evrende bu şekilde kapalı kalmış olmaktan dolayı üzgün değildi. Gerçek şu ki buna memnundu. Bu dünyada yalnız değildi. Bir ailesi ve bir evi vardı, olması gereken gibi bir evi, ve zaman zaman ne kadar aklı karışsa da burada rahat olduğu sonucuna varmıştı.

Kendini aynadan ayırdı ve odasına geri döndü. Tekrar uyumaya çalıştı ama bir türlü yerleşemedi. Kısa süre sonra vazgeçerek kalkıp yatağın ucuna oturdu. Cedric'in ölümü hala zihninde gerilerde bir yerde dolanıyor, ön sıralara geçmek için mücadele ediyordu. Mezarlıkta neler olduğunu hatırlamamak için kendini zorladı. Birdenbire bir şey fark etti, hatırayı alıkoymak için kendiyle mücadele etmesine gerek yoktu. Odasına kilitlenmiş; onu umursamayan insanlarla çevrili değildi. Odasından çıkıp anne babasıyla konuşarak dikkatini dağıtabilirdi. Burada yüzünü dönebileceği birileri vardı.

Kalbi ferahlamayla patlayabilecekmiş gibi hissederek; ayağa kalktı ve kapıya yöneldi. Ancak babasının kapısının önüne dikildiğinde gece geç bir saat ve babasının da muhtemelen uyuyor olduğunun farkına vardı. Tam geri dönecekti ki odadan gelen sesleri duydu. Babası uyanıktı ve yanında birileri vardı. Harry tereddütle babasının kapısını tıklattı.

Bir saniye sonra kapı açıldı ve Harry, James'in şaşkın görünen yüzüyle karşılaştı.

"Harry? Sorun nedir?" James sordu, açık kahverengi gözlerinde endişe vardı.

Harry'nin midesini sıcak bir his kapladı.

"Hiçbir şey. Uyuyamadım. Sen hala ayakta mısın diye bir bakayım dedim" Harry cevapladı.

James kenara çekilerek Harry'e yol verdi. İçeri adımını atar atmaz pişman oldu. Büyük şöminenin yanında mavi cübbelerin içinde Okul Müdürü, Profesör Dumbledore duruyordu. Harry olduğu yerde durarak büyücüye bakakaldı. Büyük bir itinayla Okul Müdürüyle karşılaşmaktan ve konuşmaktan kaçınmıştı, ta ki şimdiye kadar.

Beyaz saçlı büyücü başını bir parça eğerek Harry'i selamladı.

"İyi akşamlar, Harry."

Harry büyücüye bakmaktan kaçınarak koltuğa doğru yürüdü.

"İyi akşamlar" karşılık verdi.

Dumbledore dönüp James'le konuştu.

"Konuşmamıza başka bir zaman devam etmeliyiz. Ben ayrılayım artık. İyi geceler."

Bununla beraber dönüp kimseye bakmadan Okul Müdürü odadan çıktı. James kapıyı kapadı ve Harry'nin yanına oturdu. Yorgunlukla bir elini saçından geçirdi. Harry babasının bunu yalnızca tedirgin veya endişeliyken yaptığını öğrenmişti.

"Her şey iyi mi?" Harry sordu endişeyle.

"Evet, her şey iyi" dedi James, pek de ikna edici olamayarak. Gözlüklerini çıkardı ve başağrısını kovarmışcasına burnunun köprüsünü sıktı.

"İyiymiş gibi görünmüyorsun. Bir şey mi oldu? Bir şey mi söyledi Prof-Dumbledore?" Harry tam Dumbledore'a Profesör diyecekken kendini yakaladı.

James gözlerini açtı ve gözlüklerini taktı.

"Hayır, Harry. Bir şey söylemedi. Sadece yorgunum." dedi James, Harry'nin gözlerine bakarak.

"Oh, peki. Ben gideyim o zaman. Sen dinlen." dedi Harry bir kerede, çıkmak için kalkarak. Sırf o uyuyamadı diye başkalarınınkini bölmek zorunda olduğu anlamına gelmiyordu.

"Otur, Harry. Seninle bir şey hakkında konuşmak istiyorum" dedi James, oturduğu yerde dikleşerek.

Harry babasının onunla ne hakkında konuşmak istediğini merak ederek tekrar oturdu.

"Son zamanlarda benimle ve annenle ne kadar zaman geçirdiğini fark ettim." James başladı. "Seninle daha çok vakit geçirmekten memnun olsam da, biraz endişeliyim."

"Endişeli?" Harry sordu.

"Harry neden bizimle bu kadar çok zaman geçirdiğini biliyorum." dedi James, gözlerini Harry'e sabitleyerek.

"Öyle...öyle mi?" Harry sordu, gerçeğin ortaya çıkmadığına dua ederek.

"Sıkılıyorsun. Başka yapacak bir şeyin yok, o yüzden zamanını bizimle geçiriyorsun." dedi James.

"Evet, evet, öyle, sıkıldım." dedi Harry, hemen katılarak.

"Düello öğretme işine hala karşı olduğunu biliyorum, ama başka bir şey yapabilirsin. Aldığın notlarla, istediğin her şeyi yapabilirsin. Ne yapmak istediğini düşündün mü?" James sordu.

Harry hayatı boyunca Hogwarts'dan sonra yapmak istediği tek bir iş düşünmüştü.

"Seherbaz olmak nasıl fikir?" Harry çekinceyle sordu.

James kaşlarını çattı.

"Çok komik, Harry, gerçekten çok yetişkince bir davranış!" azarladı.

"Ben ciddiyim." dedi Harry, neden babasının alay ettiğini düşündüğüne kafası karışarak.

James oturduğu yerden kalktı ve masasına yürüdü.

"İyi, geleceğin hakkında ciddi olmayacaksan o zaman başka bir şey hakkında konuşuruz." dedi James iki bardak çay hazırlarken.

Harry babasıyla tartışılmayacağını biliyordu o yüzden konunun değişimine ayak uydurdu ve sonraki saati James'le başka şeylerden muhabbet ederek geçirdi. Ancak kapıdaki tıklatma onları muhabbetlerinden çekti. James kapıyı açtığında Sirius'un önünde durduğunu gördü.

"Geciktin." James karşıladı.

"Pardon, bir şeye takıldım." pis pis sırıttı içeri girerken.

Sirius tek kişilik koltuklardan birine atladı. Siyah saçlarını gözlerinden çekti ve Harry'e kocaman gülümsedi.

"Hey, Harry. Nasılsın?" Vaftiz babası sordu.

Harry de ona gülümsedi.

"İyi, sen?" sordu.

"Şikayet edemem." Sirius gülümsedi. "Yani, edebilirim ama etmeyeceğim." ekledi her zamanki sırıtışıyla.

Harry, Sirius'un yorumuna gülümsedi. Sonraki birkaç dakika babasıyla vaftiz babası aralarında konuşurken sessizce izledi. Bu dünyanın Sirius'unu James'le konuşur ve şakalaşırken izlemek kendi dünyasında bıraktığı Sirius için üzülmesine sebep oluyordu. İki arkadaşın ne kadar yakın olduğunu görebiliyordu ve ilk defa Bağıran Baraka'da Peter'a saldırırken Sirius'un gözlerinde beliren o manyakça ışıltıyı anladı. Şimdi Sirius'un intikama olan ihtiyacının yalnızca Azkaban'da geçirdiği on iki yıl için değil, aynı zamanda arkadaşının cinayeti ve ihaneti için olduğunu da anlıyordu.

"Sana bir şey getirdim." dedi Sirius, kupasını koyup cübbelerinin cebine uzanırken. Mühürlü bir zarf çıkardı ve James'e verdi.

Harry, James zarfı açıp resmi görünen bir mektubu çıkarırken izledi. Mektubu okurken James'in alnında beliren çizgileri fark etti. Rahatsız olmuştu ve bu mektubu bir sonraki saniye elinde buruşturup ateşe attığında kanıtlandı.

"Kötü haber?" Sirius sordu.

James omuzlarını silkti.

"Bu haftasonu onunla görüşmemi istiyor." dedi, kupasından uzun bir yudum alarak.

"Görüşecek misin?" Sirius sordu. James cevap vermedi, yalnızca kupası elinde oturdu. Harry'nin neden bahsettiklerine dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. "Ben git görüş derim. En azından söyleyecek neyi var onu dinle." Sirius dedi.

"Bana söyleyecek neyi olduğunu zaten biliyorum." James cevap verdi ve Harry babasının sesindeki o derin öfkeyi duyabiliyordu.

"Çatalak, Bakan Diggory Fudge gibi değil." dedi Sirius sessizce.

"Biliyorum, ama yine de onu görmek istemiyorum. Ne istediğini biliyorum ve bunu ona veremem." dedi James.

Harry, James'in ona baktıktan sonra hızlıca gözlerini kaçırdığını fark etti. Ne olduğunu çıkarmaya çalışıyordu. Babası Bakanla buluşmak üzere çağrılıyordu ama o reddediyordu. Bakanla buluşmak istemiyordu çünkü Bakan ondan bir şey istiyordu, James'in vermeye gönüllü olmadığı bir şey istiyordu. Ama Bakan ne isteyebilirdi ki? Ve babası gerçekten Sihir Bakanını reddedebilir miydi?"

"Bence gidip Bakanla görüşmelisin." dedi Harry birdenbire, sesi alçak fakat netti.

Hem James hem Sirius açık bir şekilde afallayarak ona baktı.

"Ne?" James sordu.

"Eğer Bakan Diggory senle görüşmek istiyorsa o zaman belki de görüşmelisin." dedi Harry. Damien'ın önceki Bakanın, Cornelius Fudge'ın babasıyla ters düştüğünü söylediğini hatırlıyordu ama bildiği kadarıyla şu anki Bakan ve babası arasında kötü bir şey yoktu.

"Sen benim Bakanla görüşmemi istiyorsun?" James sordu, şaşkınlıkla.

"Sadece senden ne istediğini görmek için." dedi Harry.

James ve Sirius rahatladılar. Hızlıca bakıştılar.

"Ne istediğini biliyorum ben." dedi James oturduğu yerden kalkarak.

"Ne?" sordu Harry.

"İstifamı geri çekmemi ve Seherbazlığa geri dönmemi istiyor." dedi James, sırtı dönüktü o yüzden Harry ifadesini göremiyordu.

Harry daha fazlası için bekledi ama James başka bir şey söylemedi.

"Sen geri dönmek istemiyorsun?" Harry sordu.

"Ondan değil," dedi James etrafında dönerek. "Seherbaz olmayı seviyordum ben ama olanlardan sonra...ben o davranış biçiminden sonra Bakanlığa geri dönmeyi düşünemem."

Harry bir şey söylemedi. Bakanlığın babasının canını sıkacak ne yaptığını bilmiyordu ama her ne ise, büyükmüş gibi görünüyordu.

"Üstüne çok düşünme, Harry, geri dönmüyorum." dedi James, Harry'nin sessizliğini yanlış anlayarak.

"Sadece düşünüyordum, eğer Seherbaz olmayı gerçekten sevdiysen belki geri dönme teklifini düşünmelisin." Harry cevap verdi dürüstlükle.

James sanki duyduklarına inanamıyormuş gibi Harry'e bakakaldı.

"Ben Seherbazlığa geri dönersem, senin bununla bir sorunun olmayacak mı?" James sordu.

"Seni mutlu ediyorsa..." Harry cevapladı samimiyetle.

James hala Harry'e bakarak oturdu.

"Kafana taş mı düştü senin?" sordu.

Harry cümle karşısında duyduğu panik dalgasıyla mücadele etti.

"Hayır, sadece mutlu olmanı istiyorum." cevapladı içtenlikle.

James'in buna verecek bir karşılığı yoktu.

xxx

"Gerçekten böyle mi dedi?" Lily sordu, önünde duran tabaktaki yemeği unutarak.

James başını salladı. Sosislerini çatalıyla dürttü ama yemeye zahmet etmedi. Büyük Salon'daki diğer herkes kahvaltılarına yumulmakla meşguldü ve kimse Profesör Potterlar'a dikkat etmiyordu.

"Harry'nin bunu sana söyleyeceğini asla düşünmezdim." Lily yorum yaptı, başını sallayarak. "Alay etmediğine emin misin?"

James tekrar başını salladı.

"Hayır, samimiydi. Bakanla buluşmam ve beni mutlu ediyorsa Seherbazlığa geri dönmem gerektiğini söyledi." James yineledi.

Lily kocasından gözlerini ayırarak derin düşünceler içinde tabağına baktı.

"Belki gerçekten öyle demek istemiştir." dedi sonunda.

"Hadi ama, Lily! Bu konuştuğumuz Harry. Bakanlıktan ve Seherbazlarından nefret eder. Onlara yeniden katılmamı asla söylemezdi." James tısladı ona.

"O zaman neden söylesin bunu sana?" Lily sordu, yeşil gözleri onun üzerinde.

James hemen cevap vermedi. Dönüp iki oğlunun aralarında sessizce konuşarak oturduğu Gryffindor masasına baktı. Ginny, Damien'ın yanında oturuyor ve iki çocuğu dikkatle dinliyordu.

"Ters bir şey var onda." dedi James sonunda.

"Ne demek istiyorsun?" Lily sordu hemen, biraz da savunma halinde.

"Harry bir süredir çok garip davranıyor. Bu sene Hogwarts'a geldiğinden beri, hiç kendi gibi değil. Bazen sanki....bir hisse kapılıyorum...açıklayamam. Sadece her zamanki gibi değil."

Lily ne demek istediğini biliyordu. O da önünde duran çocuğun kendi oğlu bile olup olmadığını sorguladığı anlar yaşamıştı. O kadar farklıydı, durgun, sessiz ve zaman zaman, gergindi ki. Yine de, o onun annesiydi; onun Harry'si olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu. Bunu hissedebiliyordu.

"Bak, belki bunu olduğundan daha büyük bir şeye yoruyorsundur. Belki Harry bunu sana senin Seherbazlığı ne kadar sevdiğini bildiği için söylemiştir." Lily teklif etti.

"Sanmıyorum" dedi James, gözlerini hala Harry'den ayırmayarak.

"Bak, James. Belki de sonunda bize açılmaya başladı. Eskiden olduğundan çok daha fazla zaman geçiriyor bizimle. Bize yakınlaştı. Senin mutlu olmanı gerçekten istiyor. Daha ilk başta senin istifandan kendini sorumlu hissettiğini biliyorum ben. Belki de eski işine geri dönsen bunu sana karşı kullanmayacağını bilmeni istiyor." Lily açıkladı.

James ona inanmak istedi, içini rahatlatan bir düşünceydi. Karısının Harry'nin iyi yönde değiştiğini, onlara yakınlaştığını düşünerek mutlu olduğunu biliyordu. Ama Lily, Harry'i James'in bildiği gibi bilmiyordu. James Harry'nin Seherbazlara olan hiddetini ve nefretini ilk elden görmüştü, bu değişmezdi, ne olursa olsun.

James bakışını tekrar Harry'e çevirdi. Bir şeyler kesinlikle doğru değildi. Harry'de bir şeyler vardı ve James ne olduğunu bulacaktı, yakında.

\--

Canon Dünya

Platform dokuz üç çeyrekteki kaos her zamanki gibiydi. Harry sandığını mutsuz mutsuz kafesinde öten bir Hedwigle beraber trene taşıdı. Sirius animagus formunda önüne atladı. Mrs Weasley vedalarını ederken Moody büyülü gözü her yöne dönerek besbelli saldırganlara karşı hazır bekliyordu. Harry 'Sturgis' adının Moody tarafından bahsedildiğini duyup duruyordu ve duyduklarından toplayabildiği kadarıyla Seherbazın onlara eşlik etmiş olması gerekiyordu ama ortalarda yoktu. Konuya pek dikkat göstermedi.

Trene binmeden hemen önce Sirius arka bacakları üzerinde kalkarak ön patilerini Harry'nin göğsüne koydu. Mrs Weasley anında onu uzaklaştırdı.

"Köpek gibi davran!" tısladı ayıya benzeyen siyah köpeğe, Harry'i trene doğru yönlendirirken.

Harry, iki yanında Ron ve Hermione'yle yürüdü. Birkaç öğrencinin kafa karışıklığıyla ona baktığını gördü. Görmezden geldi. Çok bakış toplayacaktı. Platform boyunca yürüyüşünü ve trene çıkışını her zamanki endamıyla yaparak daha da dikkat çekti.

Trene girer girmez, Ron ve Hermione Sınıf Başkanları kompartımanına gitmeleri gerektiğini açıklayarak ayrıldılar. Harry, Ginny'le birlikte kaldı.

"Hadi" dedi kız, koridor boyunca yürüyerek.

Kompartımanların cam pencerelerinden baktıklarında hepsini dolu gördüler.

"Her yer dolu!" Ginny şikayett etti, sandığını zorukla çekerek.

"Ver" dedi Harry, sandığın ağırlığını ondan alarak.

Ginny şaşkınlıkla ona baktı. İtiraz etmek üzereydi ki Harry yürümeye devam etmesini işaret etti. Döndü ve koridor boyunca Harry'e soru soran bakışlar atarak yürümeye devam etti.

Tam son vagona girerken biriyle çarpıştılar. Harry yuvarlak yüzlü, nefes nefese kalmış çocuk ona bakarken olduğu yerde dondu kadı.

"Merhaba Ginny! Her yer dolu...! Oturacak yer bulamıyorum!"

"Neden bahsediyorsun Neville? Bu boş, sadece Loony Lovegood var burada." dedi Ginny, çocuğun arkasındaki kompartımana işaret ederek.

Neville elindeki kurbağa serbest kalmak için mücadele ederken kaçırmamak için çabaladı.

"Ben...ben rahatsız etmek...istemedim...ben"

"Oh, aptal olma!" dedi Ginny, kapıyı açıp kompartımana girerken.

Neville'in büyük kahverengi gözleri Harry'ninkilerle buluştu ve ona gergin bir ifadeyle baktı. Onu tanımadığı açıktı.

"Bizimle oturabilirsin, eğer...eğer istersen." geveledi.

Harry gülmemek için kendini zor tuttu. Bu çok fazlaydı. Kendi dünyasında Voldemort'u devirmek için eğitilmiş olan çocuğu bu acınası halde görmek çok fazlaydı. Toparlak yüzü sandığını sürüklemekten ter içinde kalmıştı. Gözleri zar zor Harry'nin yüzünde duruyordu, Harry'nin gözlerine bakmak için bile fazla ürkekti.

"Neville, o Harry, bırak kıpırdanmayı." Ginny seslendi kompartımandan.

Neville'in ağzı açık kaldı. Harry'e bakmak için hızlıca başını kaldırdı. Yüzünün her bir santimini inanamazlık süsledi ama çocuk Harry'nin gözlerine baktığında, ufak bir 'oh!' bıraktı.

Sessiz kelimeler sudan çıkmış balık gibi görünmesine sebep oldu. Harry manzara karşısında kıkırdadı.

"Bitti mi?" Harry sordu Neville arkadaşının farklı görünüşünü sorgulamaya çalışmaktan pes ettikten sonra.

Neville gözleri hala kocaman ve Harry'den hiç ayrılmadan başını salladı.

"O zaman gidelim." Harry yürüyüp Neville'i geçti ve diğer çocuğun onu takip edip etmediğini görmek için arkasına bakmadı.

Harry kompartımana girdiğinde içeride sadece iki kızın oturduğunu gördü. Biri Ginny'di diğeriyse Harry'nin daha önce hiç görmediği bir kızdı. İlk izlenim olarak konuşmak istemediği biri olarak çarptı gözüne.

Pencerenin yanında oturuyor, tepetaklak duran bir dergi okuyordu. Harry'nin garip kızı bilmezden gelmek için ihtiyacı olan ilk ve tek işaretti. Kız o karşısına otururken Harry'e baktı. Uzun, dağınık, kirli sarı renginde saçları, büyük öne çıkık gözlerinin üzerinde çok soluk kaşları vardı. Kaymakbirası kapaklarından yapılmış, oturduğu yerde her kıpırdayışında gürültü yapan bir kolyesi vardı. Harry o gözlerini dikmiş ona bakarken kıza şöyle bir baktı. Kulağının arkasına sıkıştırılmış asayı gördü ve bunun için kıza bir tokat atma dürtüsünü bastırmak zorunda kaldı.

"İyi bir yaz geçirdin mi, Luna?" Ginny sordu, kibarlıkla muhabbet ederek.

"Evet," dedi Luna rüyada gibi. Ginny'le konuşmasına rağmen gözleri hala Harry'nin üzerindeydi. "Oldukça keyifliydi, sen Harry Potter'sın." birdenbire ekledi.

"Hadi ya" Harry kuru kuru cevap verdi.

"Ama her zaman göründüğün gibi görünmüyorsun." dedi Luna, cevabını duymamış gibi görünerek.

Neville de bir açıklama bekleyerek Harry'e baktı. Ama Harry herhangi bir açıklama sunmadı. Ginny çabucak iksir kazasından bahsederek Harry'nin değişen görünüşünden bunun sorumlu olduğunu söyledi.

"Evde iksir yapmayı mı denedin?" Neville sordu hayretle.

Harry onu bilmezden geldi.

Luna, Harry'nin adının Dırdırcı olduğunu okuduğu dergisine geri döndü. Neville onunla muhabbet etmeye çalıştı ama Harry onu duymazdan geldi. Neville'le uğraşacak sabrı yoktu, yanlış olduğunu biliyordu ama kendi dünyasındaki Neville'e olan antipatisi onu bu Neville'i tolare etmekten alıkoyuyordu.

Neville soru soran bir ifadeyle Ginny'e baktı ama kızıl saçlı kız Harry'nin neden moda girdiğini bilmediğini işaret ederek başını salladı.

Harry'yi kendiyle konuşturma çabasıyla, Neville ona doğum günü hediyesini gösterdi.

"Bak ne aldım, Harry." dedi okul çantasına elini atarken. Kaktüse benzeyen, sadece gri ve dikenler yerine kabarcıkları olan ufak bir bitki çıkardı.

"Hmm, bir Mimbulus Mimletionia, hoş." Harry yorum yaptı, bitkiye doğru dürüst bile bakmadan.

"Amcam Algie aldı. Gerçekten iyi bir şey, harika bir savunma mekanizması var, bak sana göstereyim." Neville Harry'e bitkiyi vermek istedi ama Harry almadı.

"O pis kokulu yapışkan sıvının içinde kalmak gibi bir arzum yok, sağol Longbottom." dedi Harry.

Neville bir şey söylemedi ama oturduğu yerde omuzlarını düşürerek geriye yaslandı, sersemletilmiş bitkiye gözlerini dikerek başını kaldırıp kimseye bakmadı. Ginny karşıya geçerek Harry'nin yanına oturup ona fısıldadı,

"Ne zamandan beri senin için Longbottom oldu?" sordu sesinde sert bir notayla.

Harry ona cevap veremeden önce, kapı açıldı ve siyah saçlı, güzel bir kız apartmanlarına girdi. Odaya bakındıktan sonra Harry'nin üzerinde durdu. İlk başta hiçbir tanıma belirtisi görünmedi, sonra aniden ufak bir 'oh!' bıraktı ve ağzı açık kadı.

"Harry? Sen misin?" sordu.

Harry'nin kızın kim olduğuna dair hiçbir fikri yoktu.

"Merhaba Cho" Ginny karşıladı, Harry'e kızın ismini vererek. "Nasılsın?"

"Ben...iyiyim, sanırım" sustu, üzerinden bir rahatsızlık ifadesi geçti. "Ben, bir merhaba diyeyim dedim. Ee, görüşürz o zaman."

Bununla birlikte kapı kapandı ve kız çıktı. Kısa süre sonra Ron ve Hermione belirdi. Harry onların sınıf başkanlığı görevleri ve diğer binalardaki sınıf başkanlarının kim olduğu hakkında söylenmelerini yarım dinledi.

"Tahmin et Slytherin sınıf başkanı kim" Ron sordu Harry'e.

Harry omuzlarını silkti, "bilmem." cevapladı.

"Malfoy, kim olacak!" Ron tükürür gibi söyledi sertlikle.

Harry yorum yapmadı. En iyi arkadaşının karşıtıyla yakında tanışacaktı. Draco'yu son gördüğünde hastanedeydi. Komadan çıkmıştı ama hala iyileşiyordu. Harry, Ron'la Hermione'nin konuşmalarından bu evrenin Draco ve Harry'sinin arkadaş olmadığını çıkardı. Harry bu dünyaya ait Draco Malfoy'un ona nasıl tepki göstereceğini merak etti.

Az sonra öğrendi.

Kompartımanın kapısı açıldı ve üç Slytherin kapı eşiğinde durdu. Harry başını kadırdığında on beş yaşındaki bir Draco Malfoy'un her zamanki avanakları, Crabbe ve Goyle'la beraber olduğunu gördü. Draco'nun parlak sarı saçları taranmış, kendini beğenmiş ifadesi yerinde, dudaklarında da pis bir sırıtış vardı. Gri gözleri odayı taradı ve Harry üzerinde durdu. Malfoy'un soluk yüzü kibrini kaybetti ve bir anlığına Harry'e öylece bakakaldı. Çabucak kendini toplayarak Harry'e burun büktü.

"Kostüm yarışmasına mı katılıyorsun, Potter?" Draco sordu. "İstediğin kadar görünüş tılsımı yap, yine de hep ezik olacaksın!"

"Kapa çeneni, Malfoy!" Hermione atladı savunmaya.

Malfoy ona kötücül bir bakış attı ama onun dışında kızı duymazden geldi.

"Bu sene rahat dursan iyi edersin, Potter." Malfoy, Slytherin cübbelerine iğnelenmiş Sınıf Başkanlığı rozetini işaret ederek. "Yoksa sana ceza vermek zorunda kalacağım."

Harry kendine engel olamadı. Draco Malfoy'un Sınıf Başkanlığı rozetini gösterip onu cezalandırmakla tehdit eden görüntüsü biraz fazla komikti. Gülmeye başladı. Malfoy'un yüzündeki pis sırıtış düştü ve Harry'e dik dik baktı.

"Bu kadar komik olan nedir?!" tükürür gibi söyledi.

"Sen, beni tehdit etmen ve, yani, o işte." dedi Harry eğlenerek.

Malfoy'un dudağı büküldü ve Harry'e nefret dolu bir bakış attı.

"Ben senin yerinde olsaydım kendimi kollardım. Çok uzun süre gülmeyeceksin." Malfoy tehdit etti.

"Çık dışarı, Malfoy!" Ron bağırdı.

Malfoy ve iki salağı çıkmak için döndü. Harry'nin parmağı kımıldadı ve tam üç Slytherin çıkmak üzereyken kapı çarpıp kapandı. Üçü de epey acıtacak bir şekilde yüz üstü kapıya çarptılar.

Malfoy Crabbe'e döndü ve kafasına vurdu.

"Kapıyı açman gerekiyordu!" bağırdı ona.

Crabbe burnunu tutarak aptal aptal Malfoy'a baktı. Malfoy dönüp düşmanca Harry'e baktı, o da gözlerinde açık bir keyifle ona gülümsedi. Kalanı sessizce kıkırdıyor ve keyiflerini gizlemek için herhangi bir çaba göstermiyorlardı. Sadece Luna, Slytherin'lerden bihaber görünüyordu. Malfoy kapıyı çarpıp açtı ve fırtına gibi dışarı çıktı, iki avanağı peşinden gitti.

"Oh, bu harikaydı! Sözsüz büyü işinde iyisin, Hermione." dedi Ron, omzunu patpatlayarak.

"Ben yapmadım onu!" Hermione itiraz etti.

Ron dönüp odaya baktıktan sonra tekrar ona baktı.

"O zaman kim yaptı?" sordu. "Senden başka, Hermione, bu odadaki kimse öyle karmaşık bir büyü yapamaz." dedi, ona iltifat etme niyetiyle.

Hermione'nin gözler Harry'e kaydı. Bir şey yaptığını görmemişti ama Malfoy'a bakışı, onunla başa çıkma şekli; Malfoy'la her zamanki dalaşmalarından çok farklıydı.

Harry'den gözlerini ayırdı ve pencereden dışarı baktı. Arkadaşının ne kadar değiştiğini düşündü, ve sadece fiziksel olarak da değildi. Kişiliği de tamamen değişmişti. Endişeyle 'yanlış' bir iksirin başka ne değişikliklere sebep olabileceğini merak etti.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazarın (Benim) Notu: Muhahaha Draco'ya kıs kıs güldüm valla. Harry'nin bu minik güç gösterilerine bayılıyorum... Aslında büyük güç gösterilerine de bayılıyorum. Kısacası Harry'nin güçlü olmasına ve bunu göstermesine ben bayılıyorum. Canon Harry'i gözümde bu kadar çelimsizleştiren bizimkinin kudreti, karşılaştıramıyorsun bile yahu iki adamı.


	13. Hogwarts'a Hoşgeldiniz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Double, double, toil and trouble.  
> Fire burn and cauldron bubble.  
> Double, double, toil and trouble.  
> Something wicked this way comes!'
> 
> İyi Okumalar...

13\. Bölüm - Hogwarts'a Hoşgeldiniz

AU Dünya

Damien Gryffindor ortak salonuna doğru yürüdü, inanılacak gibi yorgun değildi. Bu akşam yapacak o kadar çok ödevi vardı ki, yalnızca düşüncesi bile onu yoruyordu. Ortak salona girdi ve şömineye en yakın koltuğa oturmak için adımlarını hızlandırdı. En sevdiği koltuğa gömülür gömülmez isminin söylendiğini duydu. Başını kaldırdığında altıncı sınıf bir çocuk gördü, Jason Hugh.

"Baban sana söylememi istedi, seni şimdi görmek istiyormuş, akşam yemeğinden önce."

Damien inledi.

"Neden?" sordu.

"Bilmem" Jason cevapladı. "Ben sadece mesajı iletiyorum."

Damien ayağa kalktı ve babasının onunla ne hakkında konuşmak istediğini merak ederek kapıya yürüdü.

xxx

James elleri arkasında kavuşturulmuş, bunu nasıl yapacağına dair derin düşünceler içerisinde odayı bir o yana bir bu yana geçti. En iyi arkadaşı, Sirius Black onu izliyordu.

"Bunu biraz daha sürdürürsen, odanın ortasında bir podyum belirecek." dalga geçti. James onu duymazdan geldi ve hızını artırdı. "Merlin aşkına, oturur musun!" dedi Sirius, karşısındaki bir sandalyeyi göstererek.

James durdu, Sirius'un işaret ettiği yere baktı ve sonra tekrar volta atmaya başladı.

"Düşünmeme yardımcı oluyor" dedi açıklama olarak.

"Neden bu kadar çok düşünüyorsun?" sordu Sirius ve sonra ne kadar garip bir soru olduğunu fark etti.

"Harry yüzünden," dedi James. "O kadar garip davranıyor ki, beni cidden korkutmaya başlıyor."

"Şimdi ne yaptı?" sordu Sirius.

Görünür bir endişeyle, "Özel bir şey yok. Aslında hiçbir şey yapmadı. Sorun da o işte, yaptığı bir şeyden değil, daha çok bugünlerdeki davranış biçiminden." James açıkladı.

"Ne demek istiyorsun?"

James durdu.

"Çok sessiz ve zaman zaman o kadar...bunalımda görünüyor ki." dedi James birkaç saniyelik düşünmeden sonra.

"Çünkü genelde zaten öyle bir neşe saçar ki!" Sirius karşılık verdi.

James karamsarca iç geçirdi ve Sirius'un karşısına oturdu.

"Açıklaması zor. Önceden Harry...sessizdi ama...kara kara düşünen sessizlerdendi, şimdi utangaç bir sessizlikte. Kulağa anlamlı geliyor mu?" sordu.

"Şöyle böyle, ben sadece sessizlerin 'çeşit çeşit' olduğunu bilmiyordum." Sirius yine dalga geçerek James'i sinir etti.

"Anlamıyorsun ki sen!" köpürdü.

"Ortada bir şey yokken boşu boşuna stres yapıyorsun" Sirius söyleme çalıştı.

"Harry'de ters bir şey var. Hogwarts'a geldiğinden beri garip davranıyor." dedi James.

"Onunla bunu konuştun mu?" Sirius sordu. James ona yalnızca baktı. "Tabii ki hayır, aklımdan ne geçiyordu ki?" söylendi. "Ee, ne yapmayı planlıyorsun?"

"Damien'la konuşacağım." dedi James.

Sirius kafası karışarak "Ne? Neden?" diye sordu.

"Harry'de ters bir şeyler varsa, dünyadaki bütün süpürgeler üstüne senle bahse girerim ki Damien'ın haberi olacaktır." dedi James.

"Yani bilgi almak için ufak oğlunu sorguya çekeceksin?" Sirius sordu. James cevap vermedi. "Lily'le bunun hakkında konuştun mu?" Sirius sordu, hiç de hoşnut görünmeyerek.

"O benle aynı fikirde değil. Aşırı tepki verdiğimi düşünüyor." James kabul etti. "O Harry'nin ona açılıyor olmasından fazlasıyla memnun, yanlış anlama, ben de çok mutluyum, sadece, bu kadar aniden değişmesine sebep olan ne anlayamıyorum."

Sirius'un yorumu kapıdaki tıklatmayla kısa kesildi. James iki adımda kapıya ulaştı ve açtığında önünde Damien'ı buldu.

Damien içeri girip Vaftiz babasını eliyle selamlarken "Beni görmek mi istiyordun?" diye sordu.

"Evet, sadece nasıl olduğunu görmek istedim, son zamanlarda seninle konuşma fırsatı bulamadım." dedi James, kapıyı kapatıp oğluyla arkadaşının yanına yürürken.

"Akşam yemeğinden önce seni gelip görmemi sırf nasıl olduğumu görmek için mi istedin?" Damien sordu, hala ayakta.

"Evet" James cevap verdi.

"Peki, bütün istediğin buysa, ben gideyim. O kadar çok ödevim var ki, kendilerine ait bir odayı hak ediyor resmen." dedi Damien, kapıya doğru yönelerek.

"Hayır, aslında senle konuşmak istediğim bir şey vardı. Otur lütfen." dedi James. Kafası karışan çocuğu koltuklardan birine çekip oturmasını işaret etti.

"Peki, ne oluyor?" Damien sordu.

"Hiçbir şey." James, Sirius anlamlı bir bakış atarak çıkmasını işaret etti. Sirius kıpırdamadı. "Senin gitmen gereken bir yer yok mu?" James sordu ters ters.

"Hayır, iyiyim burada." Sirius cevapladı, James'in bakışına karşılık vererek.

"Ayrılmadan önce gidip Lily'i görmelisin. Ve gelmişken Harry'i de görmen gerekmiyor mu?"

Sirius bu savaşı kazanamayacağını biliyordu. İstemeye istemeye kalktı; James'in Harry hakkında bilgi almak için Damy'i rahatsız etmesinin haksızlık olduğunu düşünüyordu. Bu doğru değildi.

"Sonra görüşürüz, evlat. Zorlama, Çatalak." Sirius son kısmı arkadaşına fısıldadıktan sonra odayı geçerek kapıdan çıkıp gözden kayboldu.

James aniden çekinerek Damien'ın karşısına oturdu. Gerçekten de aşırı tepki mi veriyordu?

"Ee, baba?" James hızla başını kaldırdığında Damien'ın endişeyle ona baktığını gördü. "İyi misin?"

"Evet, iyiyim. Senle konuşmak istiyordum, Harry hakkında." dedi James, gözlerini herhangi bir tepkiyi kaçırmamak için Damien'ın üzerinden ayırmadan.

Damien paniğini belli etmemek için çaba gösterdi, gerçekten çaba gösterdi. Yüzünü boş bir ifadede, kontrol altında tuttu. Toplayabildiği bütün enerjiyle cevap verdi.

"Harry hakkında mı? Ne olmuş ona?"

James Damien'ın içini dışını görebiliyordu. Çok uzun süre Seherbazlık yapmıştı, insanları sorgulamaya alışkındı. Oğlu gizlemek için mücadele ediyor olsa da paniğini görebiliyordu. Gözleri her şeyi ele veriyordu.

"Son zamanlarda hiçbir tuhaflık fark ettin mi onda?" James sordu.

"Pek sayılmaz, Harry zaten epey tuhaf biri" Damien şaka yapmaya çalıştı zoraki bir gülüşle.

"Ben son zamanlar davranışlarında çok fazla tuhaflık görüyorum ve endişelenmeye başlıyorum," James devam etti. "Ben ne olduğunu bilmiyorum ama senin bildiğinden son derece eminim."

Damien göz teması kurmayarak oturduğu yerde kıpırdandı. 'Lanet olsun, Harry, ikinize de.'.

"Tamam, baba. Buldun. Haklısın, Harry'nin bir şeyi var." dedi Damien.

James tüm, eksiksiz dikkatini önündeki çocuğa vererek oturduğu yerde dikleşti.

"Ne ? Ne oldu?"

Damien derin bir nefes aldı.

"Ginny," dedi.

"Ginny?" James şaşkınlıkla sordu.

"Evet, Ginny. Harryle zor bir zaman geçiriyorlar. Özel olması bir yana bayağı da karışık bir durum ama sen sadece her an ayrılabileceklerini bilsen yeter."

James samimi olarak şok olmuş göründü. Elleri kavuşturulmuş halde, yüzünde derin bir endişe ifadesiyle oturdu.

"Ne oldu? Yani ikisi de çok mutlu görünüyordu, ne değişti?" sordu. Damien içinden saydırdı. 'Kesin cehenneme gideceğim' düşündü zavallıca, sonra giriftli yalanına devam etti.

"Ginny değişti, son zamanlarda bir sürü şey için Harry'i suçluyor, o da kendini berbat hissediyor. Kafasını darma duman etti resmen. Harry kendinden emin değil eskisi gibi, hiçbir şeyi doğru dürüst yapamadığını düşünüyor, ters giden her şey için kendini sorumlu hissediyor."

"Ne?!" James birdenbire çok kızdı. "Neden böyle bir şey yapsın ki? Hiç öyle bir kız gibi görünmüyordu!"

"Hiçbir şey söylemedi ona aslında, yani doğrudan değil. Daha çok davranış biçimi öyle, devamlı tersliyor, buluşmalarında ekiyor falan. Bence onu etkileyen biri var. Başkalarının onlar hakkında olan konuşmalarını dinlemeye başladı ve bence bazen, fazla gaza geliyor." Damien şu an gerçekten kendinden nefret ediyordu, ama sırlarını korumak için bir şey söylemek zorundaydı.

"O yüzden o kadar kendine güvensiz görünüyor. Şimdi mantıklı oldu." James geveledi.

'Oh, şükürler olsun!' dedi Damien nefesinin altından. Dışından, "O yüzden Harry sizinle o kadar çok vakit geçiriyor, Ginny'den uzak durmaya çalıştığı için."

"Hiç bilmiyordum." dedi James sessizce. "Ginny duyarlı bir kız, başkalarının onu bu ilişkiden soğutmasına izin vermemeli."

Damien daha fazlasını söylemek için kendinden fazla iğrenerek başını salladı.

"Arthur'la konuşacağım" dedi James sessizce.

Damien ayağa fırlayarak "Ne?! Hayır, hayır, konuşamazsın!" dedi.

"Neden olmasın? Kızı oğlumun canını yakıyor." James cevap verdi.

"Baba! Bu Harry'nin özel meselesi. Kendi başına halletmesine izin ver. Bir şey söyleyecek olursan, her kime olursa olsun, bu sadece Harry'i daha fazla utandıracaktır. Ayrıca, benim sana bunun hakkında bir şey söylememem gerekti zaten. Harry beni öldürür!"

"İyi, bir şey söylemeyeceğim." James istemeye istemeye katıldı.

"Her halükarda hiçbir şey söylememelisin. Bunun seninle bir ilgisi yok." Damien karşılık verdi. "Ve Harry'e ya da Ginny'e de bir şey söylememelisin. Kendilerinin bunu çözmesine izin ver."

James sözlü olarak herhangi bir şey belirtmedi ama hafifçe başını salladı.

"Benim şimdi gitmem gerek, hala yapacak bir dolu ödevim var." Damien ayağa kalktı ve kapıya yöneldi. Omzuna konan bir el onu durdurdu ve James'e döndürdü.

"Damien, umarım bana her şeyi söylemişsindir. Sana daha önce bir kere Harry'nin güvenliğini tehlikeye atan şeyleri benden asla gizlememeni söylemiştim. Senden yine bunu aklında bulundurmanı rica ediyorum."

Damien derinlerden bir yerden gerçek ağzına gelirken yutkunmak zorunda kaldı. Yüzüne bir gülümseme zorlayıp babasının gözlerini üzerinde hissederek çıktı.

xxx

"Harry ve Ginny problem mi yaşıyorlar?" Lily sordu.

Lily'nin koltuğuna uzanmış halde James cevapladı, "Damien öyle söyledi bana."

Yeşil gözleri kocasına kısılarak "Ona inanmıyor musun?" diye sordu Lily.

James'in cevap vermesi birkaç saniyesini aldı.

"Damien benim oğlum, ne zaman benle kafa buluyor ne zaman gerçeği söylüyor bilecek kadar onu iyi tanıyorum." cevapladı.

"Damien'ın yalan söylediğini mi düşünüyorsun? Neden yalan söylesin ki?" Lily sordu, oğluna karşı olan suçlamadan hoşlanmayarak.

James kalkıp oturarak uzun bacaklarını gerdi.

"Damien'ın açıklaması Harry'nin davranış biçimine uyuyor; bizimle vakit geçirmeye olan ani ilgisine, alışılmadık kendine güvensizliğine ve hatta Ginny'den uzaklığına. Ama açıklayamadığı şey, benimle Bakanlık'la ve benim Seherbazlığa geri dönmemle ilgili konuşma şekli. Benimle konuşma şeklini açıklamıyor, ya da bana bakış şeklini, sanki beni ilk defa görüyormuş gibi."

"Olduğundan büyütüyorsun bunu" dedi Lily başını sallayarak.

"Hayır, büyütmüyorum. Lily, Harry'i tanıyorum ve ne zaman sıkıntılı olduğunu biliyorum. Harry'nin son zamanlardaki davranışı sıkıntılı olduğunu göstermiyor. Tam tersine harika bir zaman geçiriyormuş gibi görünüyor, özellikle de bizimleyken."

James'in şüphesinden yorularak "Damien'ın yalan söylediğini biliyorsan, niye ona söylemedin?" diye sordu Lily.

James siyah saçlarından bir elini geçirdi.

"Hikayesini inandırmaya o kadar çalıştı ki; dedim öyle olsun. Ve ayrıca, birinci defa sorduğumda bana söylemediyse, o zaman yüzüncü defa sorsam da bana söylemeyecektir."

"Ee, peki ne yapacaksın?" Lily sordu.

James geriye yaslandı ve gözlerini kapadı.

"Gerçeği kendim öğreneceğim, kendi yolumla."

\--

Canon Dünya

"Hagrid nerede?"

"Bilmiyorum"

"Gitmiş olamaz"

"Hareket etmemiz gerek, yolu kapatıyoruz." dedi Ginny, abisini yoldan çekerek. Ron hala Hagrid'e bakınmakla meşguldü.

Harry, Hagrid'in de kim olduğunu düşünerek yanlarında yürüdü. Kafa karışıklığını dile getirmedi veya konuşmaya katılmadı. Başını önünde tuttu ve hızlıca at arabasına yürüdü, sandıkları peşlerinden geliyordu.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna ve Harry hiç istemese de, Neville at arabalarından birine doluştular, Ron ve Harry'nin sandıkları arabaya yüklemesi birkaç dakikalarını aldı. Harry arabaya koşulmuş kanatlı atın usul sesini duydu ve dönüp baktı. Daha önce testraller görmüştü; onları hayatında ilk defa birgöreve gönderildiğinde görmüştü. Öncesinde onlar hakkında okumuştu böylece gökyüzüne yükseldiklerinde hemen tanımıştı. İki yıl önce Hogwarts'a zorla getirildiğinde onları sayısız defa yasak ormanın üzerinde uçarken görmüştü.

Ön tarafa yürüdü ve arabaya çıkmadan önce çirkin yaratığı okşamak için uzandı, parmakları usulca pürüzsüz kanatların üzerinden geçti. Testral başka bir usul ses daha çıkararak ejderimsi başını ona bakmak için döndürdü. Harry içeri girmeden önce hafifçe gülümsedi. Oturur oturmaz Luna'nın sakince ona gülümsediğini fark etti.

"Sen de onları görebiliyorsun." fısıldadı ona, rüyadaymış gibi çıkan sesi herkesin dikkatini yakaladı.

Harry cevap vermedi ama Hermione'nin ilgisi hemen kabardı.

"Neyi?" sordu.

Luna gözlerini Harry'den ayırmadı.

"Olanlardan sonra artık onları görebileceğini düşünmüştüm. Ben onları Hogwarts'daki ilk günümden beri görebiliyorum." bilgilendirdi onu.

Harry kimin testralleri görebildiğini biliyordu; ölümü görmüş olanlar. Bu demek oluyordu ki sarışın kız birinin ölümünü görmüştü. Bu bilgi bir sebepten dolayı onu rahatsız etti. Yine de söylediğini onaylamak veya inkar etmek için ağzını açmadı.

"Hogwarts'daki ilk gününden beri neyi görebiliyorsun?" Hermione sordu tekrar.

Ama Luna ona cevap vermedi. Geriye yaslandı ve yüzünde kendinden memnun bir gülümsemeyle pencereden dışarı baktı. Harry gözlerini ondan ayırdı ve Hermione'nin gıcık olmuş ifadesini gördü. Bilmezden geliniyor olmaktan hoşnut değildi. Hermione'nin kaç kere öyle görünmesine neden olduğunu düşünerek gülümsedi. Ani bir basınç kalbini sıkıştırırken pencereden dışarı baktı. Hermione'yi özlemiyordu. Anne babasının ve kardeşinin ve arkadaşlarının ve kız arkadaşının olduğu kendi dünyasını özlemiyordu. Özlemiyordu işte.

xxx

Büyük Salon'un kapıları açıldı ve hepsi geri dönmekten memnun görünen öğrenciler içeri doluştu. Öğrenciler anında kendi bina masalarına ayrıldılar ve çoktan yaz tatillerinden hikayeler paylaştıkları arkadaşlarıyla birlikte oturdular. Salon yüzlerce havada süzülen mumla ışıldıyordu, büyülü gökyüzü karanlık geceyi gösteriyor, bulutlar yıldızları kapatıyordu.

Profesör Dumbledore salonun öğrencileriyle dolmasını izlerken kadehinden bir yudum aldı. Bu çok değer verdiği bir manzaraydı; dönemin başlangıcı, öğrencilerin önlerindeki yıla hazırlanmış okula varışları. Mavi gözleri son defa yedinci sınıf bir Hufflepuff çocuğun oturduğunu gördüğü yerde durdu. O yerde şimdi beşinci sınıf bir kız, Hannah Abbott otururken acıyla iç geçirdi

Cedric'in ölümü vicdanında çok ağır bir yüktü. Çocuk onun gözetimindeyken ölmüştü. Ölümü Hogwarts'ın lekelerinden biriydi, aynı Myrtle'ın ölümünün olduğu gibi. Birçok ebeveyn ona yazmış, şikayet etmiş, Okul Müdürü olarak yetersiz olduğunu söylemişlerdi. Sadece bir çocuk Hogwarts'da güvende olması gerekirken öldüğü için değil, ölümü düpedüz bir yalana bağlı olduğu içindi; sözümona Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen geri gelmişti ve Cedric Diggory'nin ölümünden sorumluydu.

Ne yaparsa yapsın ve ne kadar çaba gösterirse göstersin, sihir dünyası Lord Voldemort'un geri geldiğine inanmaya gönüllü değildi. Dumbledore, düşünceleri umutsuzca görmek istediği tek öğrenciyi düşünürken gece gökyüzüne baktı. Harry'i bilmezden geldiği için berbat hissediyordu, ama bunu yapma sebebi anlaşılabilirdi. Harry'i onla yüzleşmeye, Voldemort'la yüzleşmeye hazır olana kadar korumak zorundaydı.

Kapılar tekrar açıldığında Dumbledore'un dikkatini yakaladı. Büyük bir kalabalığın hızla içeri girmesini izleyerek kapıya baktı. İşte o zaman onu kalabalığın içinde yürürken gördü. Dumbledore'un Harry Potter'ı gördüğü an, soluğu göğsünde tıkandı. Tabii ki, Yoldaşlık üyeleri tarafından Harry'nin fiziksel görünüşündeki değişiklikten haberdar edilmişti. Ama öyle bile olsa, Harry'nin yeni görünüşüne yeteri kadar hazırlıklı değildi.

Dumbledore bakakaldı; salona giren, siyah saçlı, başı dik, zümrüt yeşili gözleri siyah çerçeveli gözlüklerinden kurtulmuş, son derece keskin bir bakışla etrafını gözleyen bir çocuk vardı. Kendinden emin adımları yere basarken okul cübbelerinin ardında havalanmasına sebep oluyordu. Harry hızlı adımlarla, yanında her zamanki arkadaşlarıyla içeri girdi, onunla karşılaştırıldığında ufak ve çelimsiz görünüyorlardı.

Harry Potter'ın girişini fark eden tek kişi Dumbledore değildi. Öğrenciler ona bakmak için oturdukları yerde döndüler. Bir kerede salon fısıldaşmalarla doldu.

"O...Harry mi?"

"Oh Merlin, ne olmuş ona?!"

"Vay be, bu ne hızlı büyümek!"

"Ne yapmış? Görünüş tılsımı mı o?"

Dumbledore mavi bakışı Harry'nin üzerinde, oturduğu yerde dikleşti. Kuzguni saçlı çocuk bakışları ve fısıldaşmaları bilmezden gelirken izledi. Gryffindor masasına oturdu ve aldığı selamlara hiçbir karşılık vermedi. Arkadaşlarıyla muhabbet ederek sessizce masada oturdu.

Çocuk bir kere olsun başını kaldırıp profesörler masasına bakmadı.

Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley'nin ona bir şey fısıldadığını gördü ve Harry başını çevirerek yüzünde pis bir sırıtışla Slytherin masasına baktı. Etrafında döndü ve gülümseyen Ron'a bir şeyler söyledi.

Dumbledore, Harry'nin pis pis sırıtışını görürken omurgasından açıklanamaz bir soğuğun aşağı indiğini hissetti. Harry'nin öyle baktığını hiç görmemişti. Harry gülümserdi, asla pis pis sırıtmazdı. O ufak farklılık Okul Müdürünü endişelendirmek için yeterliydi. Yine de, çocuğun Harry Potter olduğunu biliyordu. Moody kimlik büyüsünü kendi yapmıştı. Kimsenin o büyüyü manipüle etmesi mümkün değildi.

Harry Potter'ın görünüşünün yanlış yapılmış bir iksir yüzünden değiştiği bilgisi ona geldiğinde, ufak bir şey olduğunu düşünmüştü. Molly ona Harry'nin 'tamamen değiştiği'ni söylemişti ama o onun yorumlarını ciddiye almamış, abarttığını düşünmüştü. Gerçek şuydu ki dikkati bakanlıkta olanlarda ve Fudge'ın ona çıkardığı problemlerdeydi. Molly'e ve Harry hakkındaki raporuna fazla ilgi göstermemişti. Ancak, şimdi önündeki genç adama baktığında Yoldaşlık üyelerine sinirlendi. Harry'deki değişikliklerin bir iksir hatasından kaynaklanamayacağını nasıl göremezlerdi?

Dumbledore fark ettiği üzere hala profesörler masasına bakmamış olan Harry'den gözlerini ayırdı. Harry Hogwarts'a vardığında her zaman gözleriyle onu arardı. Bu Dumbledore'un gözüne çarpan şeylerden biriydi. Ama bu kez, Harry açık bir şekilde öğretmenlerini, ve onu, bilmezden geliyordu.

Dumbledore gözlerini ancak en yeni profesörü bir şey için dikkatini çektiğinde Harry'den ayırdı.

"Ehem, ehem"

xxx

Harry etrafındaki bakışları ve fısıldaşmaları bilmezden gelerek Ron'un söylediği şeye konsantre oldu. Ardına, Slytherin masasına baktı ve keyifle üç Slytherin'in morarmış yüzlerini ve kırmızı burunlarını gördü. Malfoy ona dik dik bakarak Harry'nin sırıtmasına sebep oldu. Tekrar Ron'a döndüğünde kızıl saçlı çocuğun son derece mutlu göründüğü gördü.

"En azından bir dahaki sefere nereye gittiklerine bakacaklar." dedi Harry.

Ron güldü, "Bir daha bizim kompartımanımızın yanına gelmeyecekler, orası kesin."

Harry üzerindeki bakışları hissedebiliyordu; sanki üzerinden sarkan fiziksel ağırlıklar gibilerdi. Ama özellikle bir kişinin bakışını en çok hissediyordu. Albus Dumbledore'un, büyük ve güçlü büyücünün, Hogwarts Okul Müdürünün, Harry'nin yeni görünüşü karşısında apışıp kaldığını fark ederken kocaman gülümsedi. Ona bakıp yüzündeki kafası karışık ifadeyi görme arzusuna direndi. Profesörü bilmezden gelerek onu daha da gıcık ettiğini biliyordu. O yüzden bakmayı reddetti, Ron ve Hermione bu Hagrid kişisinin ortalıkta olmayışı hakkında konuşup dururken bile, artık o her kimse.

"O kim?" Hermione sordu kaşlarını çatarak.

Harry'nin başka seçeneği yoktu; Hermione'nin kimden bahsettiğini görmek için masaya göz attı. Bu dünyanın Dumbledore'unu gördü, her zamanki aptal kılık kıyafeti içerisinde, başka bir profesörle koyu bir muhabbetteydi. Hermione'nin işaret ettiği kişiyleydi. Harry itinayla Dumbledore'la konuşmakta olan kadının görünüşünü inceledi. İlk gözüne çarpan şey kadının ne kadar kurbağaya benzediğiydi. Yüzü kocamandı ve gözleri hafiften pörtlekti. Oturuyor olmasına rağmen, kısa ve tıknaz olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu. Fare gibi sıkıca toplanmış, kahverengi saçına pembe bir bant takmıştı. Daha da fenası, cübbelerinin üzerine giydiği aynı pembe tonuna uyumlu hırkaydı. Bir yudum almak için kadehine uzandı ve Harry tombul parmaklarındaki eski moda birkaç yüzüğü görerek yüzünü buruşturdu.

"Sizce kim?" Ron sordu.

Hermione gıcık olarak, "Bilmem, ben de biraz önce aynı soruyu sordum." cevapladı.

"Tamam tamam, sakin ol, saçların daha da kocaman olacak." Ron laf attı.

Hermione ona açıkça 'hiç oraya girme!' diyen bir bakış attı.

"Yeni Savunma hocası olmalı, boş olan tek pozisyon o." Neville önerdi ezikçe.

Harry gözlerini yeni Savunma hocasına çevirdiğinde bakışını üzerinde buldu. Yüzünü ifadeden arındırarak bakışına karşılık verdi. Pembeler içindeki cadı yavaşça ona gülümseyerek oldukça sivri dişlerini ortaya çıkardı.

"Merlin, kadın tüyler ürpertici bir tip" dedi Ron, arkadaşına bakış şeklini fark ederek.

"Tüyler ürpertici, yetersiz kalıyor." Harry yorum yaptı.

Yalnızca kadın gözlerini çevirip seçmeler için gelen birinci sınıflara baktığında o da başka tarafa baktı. Oturduğu yerde döndüğünde üniformalı ufak çocukların korkmuş ve şaşkın bir halde salona girişlerini gördü. Harry seçmeleri izlemek için geriye yaslandı, bu Hogwarts'da gerçekten keyif aldığı şeylerden biriydi.

xxx

...Ve şimdi Seçmen Şapka burada olduğuna göre  
ve hepiniz de nasıl oluyor bildiğinize göre:  
Ben sizi binalara seçerim  
çünkü buradayım ben o sebeple.  
Ama bu sene gideceğim ileri,  
şarkımı iyi dinleyin:  
sizi ayırmaya mahkum olsam da  
yine de bunun hata olduğundan endişelenirim,  
görevimi yapmak zorunda olsam da  
her sene yerleştiririm  
yine de merak ederim acaba seçmeler  
korktuğum sonu getirmeyebilir mi.  
Oh, tehlikeleri bilin, işaretleri okuyun,  
tarihin gösterdiği uyarıyı,  
çünkü Hogwarts'ımız tehlikede  
dışarıdan, var ölümcül düşmanlar  
ve içeride birlik olmalıyız  
yoksa içeriden yıkılıp toz olacağız  
Şimdi size söyledim, sizi uyardım...  
Hadi artık Seçmeler başlasın.

İlk birkaç saniye salon pür bir sessizlik içerisindeydi. Harry salona göz gezdirdiğinde endişeli ve aklı karışmış ifadeler taşıyan yüzler gördü. Profesör McGonagall yetkiyi alarak birinci sınıfların isimlerini söylemeye başladı, onlar da teker teker gelerek üç bacaklı taburede yerlerini aldılar. Seçmeler başladı ve yavaşça birinci sınıfların oluşturduğu sıra kısaldı.

Ron Harry'e fısıldadı,

"Bizim Slytherinlerle birlik olmamız da ne ihtimal. O şapkanın nesi var bilmiyorum. Öyle öneriler falan veriyor." alaylı bir ifadeyle pufladı. "Birlik olun, evet tabii! Sanki Gryffindorla Slytherin hiç bir araya gelebilirmiş gibi!"

Harry karşılık vermedi. Ron iki binanın ne kadar güçlü bir birlik yaratabileceğini bilmiyordu. Kanıtı hemen yanında oturuyordu.

Son kişi de masasına koştuğunda, Dumbledore ayağa kalktı ve salon sessizliğe büründü. Harry'nin gözleri büyük bir kuvvetle nefret ettiği adamdan hiç ayrılmadı.

"Nutuk atmak için her zaman vakit vardır. Ama vakit bu vakit değil, yumulun!" ellerini birbirine vurdu ve dört masa birdenbire yiyeceklerin yükü altında inledi.

Ron hemen yemeğe dalarak domuz pirzolalarının olduğu tepsiyi kendisine çekti. Hermione'den aç kalmış biri gibi yediği için azar yedi. Harry hala Dumbledore'u izliyordu. Okul Müdürü tekrar kadehine uzanarak yerine oturdu. Mavi gözleri yarım ay gözlüklerinin üzerinden Harry'e göz attı. Harry dosdoğru Okul Müdürünün bakışıyla buluştu. Gözleri birbirine değer değmez, Dumbledore başını çevirdi, ardındaki kapılara baktı. Ancak bu, o soğuk sırıtmayı yeniden görmeden önce olmadı.

xxx


	14. Araştırmacı Köşesi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 evren de olaylı, 2 evrende de tanık olacaklarımız giderek artıyor.
> 
> İyi Okumalar!

14\. Bölüm - Araştırmacı Köşesi

AU Dünya

Lily bunun kötü bir fikir olduğunu biliyordu. James'in ağzından o kelimeler çıktığı dakika, bunun ters gideceğini biliyordu. Ama Lily aynı zamanda biliyordu ki konu Quidditch olduğunda; kimse onu dinlemezdi, ne James, ne Damien ve hatta ne de Harry.

O yüzden, Lily soğuk yerinde oturup cübbesini etrafına sarıp kendi kendine söylenerek havadaki figürlerin bu soğuk gecede birbirleriyle yarışmalarını izledi. Nasıl bir şeyler görebiliyorlardı bilmiyordu. Akşam karanlığını çoktan geçmişti ve karanlığı bırak, altın snitch'i aydınlıkta dahi görmek zordu. Havada asılı kalarak oyunculara zayıf mı zayıf bir ışık veren yalnızca üç büyülü fener vardı.

James ve çocuklar ne zaman Quidditch oynasa, Lily asla onlara katılmazdı. Ama James'in oyunu 'daha ilginç' yapmak için akşam karanlığında bir maç önerdiğini duyduğunda bunun kötü bir fikir olduğunu biliyordu. Emniyetli bir şekilde oynadıklarını görmek için onlarla geldi. Harry'e hamile olduğu ve James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Arthur ve Frank ile birkaç diğer Seherbaz arasında bir maçı izlediği zamanı hatırlıyordu. James bludgerlardan biri tarafından omzundan vurulmuştu; omzu yerinden çıkmıştı. İyi olduğunda ısrar ederek oynamayı da sürdürmüştü. Lily James'i süpürgesinden indirmek için herkese oynamayı bırakmalarını bağrınmak zorunda kalmıştı. O günü hiç unutmayacaktı. Oğullarının da, özellikle de ufak olanın, oyunu o tutkuyla sevdiğini biliyordu.

James elinde sopayla çemberlere bekçilik ediyor, kovalayıcı olarak oynayan Damien ve Harry'e bludgerları yolluyordu. Harry aynı zamanda aracıyı olarak oynuyordu ama dürüst olmak gerekirse nasıl göreceğini bilmiyordu, fazla karanlıktı. Altın snitch'i belki çemberlerin ilerisinde falan görebilir diye etrafını tarıyordu.

"Harry! Dikkat et!"

Harry, Damien'ın sesi üzerine hızla döndüğünde bir bludger'ın hızla ona doğru geldiğini gördü. Hiç çaba harcamadan kenara çekildi. Şimdi neredeyse beş senedir Quidditch oynuyordu; bludgerları atlatmak kolaydı. Tam süpürgesinde dönmüştü ki iki şey aynı anda oldu. Ağır bir şey tam sırtından, iki omzunun ortasından ona çarptı. Güç onu ileri attı. Aynı anda başka bir bludger kafasına çarparak dengesini kaybetmesine sebep oldu. Harry süpürgesinden düştü, ta yere kadar. Yere son hız çarpmadan önce annesinin çığlık attığını duyduğuna emindi.

xxx

Harry kendine geldiğinde başının fena halde zonkladığını hissedebiliyordu. Gözlerini açmak için mücadele etti. İlk başta görüşü bulanıktı ve içgüdüsel bir tepki olarak gözlüklerine uzandı. Sıcak parmakların elini kavradığını ve sımsıkı tuttuğunu hissetti.

"Harry?"

Gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve görüşü kademe kademe netleşti. Önündeki bulanık şekillendiğinde James'in endişeli yüzüne dönüştü.

"Harry, iyi misin?"

"Evet" Harry çatallı bir sesle cevap verdi.

Kalkıp oturmak için çabaladı, başı korkunç bir şekilde zonkluyordu. James ve Damien oturmasına yardım etti ve hala Quidditch sahasında olduğunu fark etti. Yalnızca birkaç dakikalığına bilinci kapanmış olmalıydı. Üç fener tepesinde sallanıyor, James ve Damien yanında oturuyordu. Lily ortalarda yoktu. Harry kalkıp oturur oturmaz, başına uzandı. Kafasının arkasındaki belirgin yumruyu hissedebiliyordu.

Başını usulca ovarak "Ovv, ne oldu?" diye sordu.

"Düştün, olan o" Damien söyledi ona. "Aynı anda iki bludgerla birden vuruldun. Söylemem lazım, Harry, bu daha önce kimseye olmadı."

Harry Damien'a bir bakış attı.

"İlk olduğuma memnun oldum." dedi kuru kuru.

"İyi misin? Hastane kanadına gitmeye ihtiyacın var mı?" James sordu, endişeli.

"Hayır, iyiyim bence-" Harry'nin söylediğini kalanı yumuşak zeminde yankılanan ayak sesleriyle boğuldu. Harry yalnızca kızıl saçlı bir bulanıklık fark etmişti ki Lily'nin kuvvetli sarılışının içinde kaldı.

"Harry! Tanrıya şükür, iyisin! O kadar endişelendim ki. Seni yavaşlatmak için yaptığım büyüyle rağmen yere çok sert vurdun. Tanrım, Harry, ciddi olarak yaralanabilirdin! Merlin'e şükürler olsun ki iyisin! Oh, Merlin'e şükürler olsun!"

Lily sıkı sıkı Harry'e sarılıyordu, kolları etrafında, onu göğsüne bastırıyordu. Harry bebekken anne babasının ona sarılmış, onu tutmuş, öpmüş olması gerektiğini biliyordu, ama o hiçbirini hatırlamıyordu. Onun için, bu annesi tarafından ilk defa sarılışıydı. Garipti; hareketin gözlerine yaşlar getirebileceğini hiç düşünmemişti. Kalbi kırılıyor ve aynı zamanda da şişip kocaman oluyordu. Gözyaşlarını geri göndermek için gözlerini kırpıştırdı, ağlayamazdı, bu kafalarını karıştırırdı.

Lily hala onu tutuyor, gitmesine izin vermiyordu. James'e yüzünü dönüp Harry'e iki bludger birden gönderdiği için ona bağırabilmek amacıyla tutuşunu hafifçe gevşetti.

Harry'nin bir parçası onu bırakmasını istiyordu, sarılması, onu sevmesi ve kendisinin karşılık verememesi canını çok yakıyordu. Diğer bir parçası da hiç bırakmamasını istiyordu. Hayatında o kadar çok defa annesine sarılmayı öyle umutsuzca istemişti ki. Ne zaman Dudley'nin Petunia Teyze tarafından şımartıldığını görse, annesinin de aynısını ona yaptığını hayal ederdi. Ne zaman Mrs Weasley ona bir anne gibi sarılsa ona sarılanın Ron'un annesi olduğunu, kendi annesi olmadığını acıyla hatırlardı.

Gözyaşlarını geri gönderdi, gözlerimi sımsıkı kapadı. Yavaşça, sanki kendi kendilerine hareket ederek, Harry'nin kolları kalktı ve annesinin etrafına sarıldı, usulca, sanki çok sıkı tutarsa kaybolacakmış gibi.

Lily, Harry'nin kollarını etrafında hissederken konuşmayı bıraktı. Ona bakmak için birazcık geri çekildi ve gözlerinin kapalı olduğunu fark etti. Uzandı ve usulca yanağına dokundu, Harry gözlerini açtı. O zaman, gözlerinde parıldayan dökülmemiş yaşları gördü. Zümrüt yeşili gözlerden başka bir şey göremeyerek ona bakakaldı. Daha önce hiç Harry'nin ona öyle baktığını görmemişti. Hiçbir şey söylemeden onu kendine çekerek sıkı sıkı tuttu, aynı bebekken yaptığı gibi. Eli başını arkasını okşadı, usulca yumruyu hissetti.

"Harry," dedi nazik bir sesle. "Gerçekten gidip Poppy'i görmen gerek. Berbat bir yumru var başında."

"Ben iyiyim." Harry geveledi, sesi boğuk geliyordu.

James devreye geçerek Harry'nin kalkmasına yardım etti.

Etrafına bir kolunu sararak "Hadi, içeri girelim" dedi.

James ve Lily, Harry'nin kaleye girmesine yardımcı olurken Damien peşlerinden hiç de mutlu görünmeyerek takip etti.

xxx

Harry iyi olduğunu söylemesine rağmen Poppy'i görmeye götürüldü. James ve Lily geri çekilmeyerek Poppy'nin onu kontrol edebilmesi için onu hastane kanadına yönlendirdi.

"İyisin. Umarım kafatasını çatlatmış olabileceğinin farkındasındır! Şükürler olsun ki, şansın yaver gitmiş de sadece bir morarmayla atlatmışsın." azarladı. "Ve neden karanlıkta Quidditch oynuyordunuz ki zaten ilk olarak?"

Lily suçlayıcı bir ifadeyle James'e baktı.

"Ben şey diye düşündüm...değişiklik olur dedim." James açıkladı çok utanmış bir ifadeyle.

"Senin suçun değildi..." Harry başladı.

"Evet, öyleydi!" Lily araya girdi. "İki bludger birden gönderdi sana."

"Vurucu olarak görevim o benim ve hayır göndermedim!" James karşılık verdi. "Sana söyledim, ben bir tane gönderdim, diğeri şans eseri aynı anda vurdu. Kötü zamanlama, başka bir şey yok."

"Artık gidebilir miyiz?" Damien sordu odanın köşesinden. "Harry iyi, çıkabilir miyiz?" sordu yorgunlukla.

Lily söylediğini ayıplayarak Damien'a baktı ama bir şey demedi. Onun yerine okul hemşiresine döndü.

"Poppy?"

"Evet, gidebilir. Ama acı dindirici iksirden aldığına emin olun ve biraz da iltihap önleyici iksir verin, yardımcı olacaktır." Poppy cevap verdi, Lily'e iksirleri vererek.

Lily kendinin kaynattığı iksirleri alarak cebine koydu. Dört Potter kanattan ayrılarak yaşadıkları daireye yöneldiler.

"Damien, sen yatakhanene gitsen iyi olur, saati geçti." dedi Lily, Damien'ın onlara katılmasına engel olarak.

"Harry'le kalmak istiyorum ben, iyi olduğundan emin olmak içn." Damien cevap verdi.

"Tabii, çünkü hastane kanadında da çok endişelenmiş geliyordun kulağa zaten." Lily kaşlarını çattı.

"O yerden ne kadar nefret ettiğimi biliyorsun, o beyaz duvarlar, beyaz çarşaflı beyaz yataklar ve beyaz perdeler falan, yani cidden, birazcık rengin ne zararı olabilir?" Damien cevap verdi.

Lily hala hafiften gıcık olmuş vaziyetteydi ama Harry'le kalmasına izin verdi. Şmdi izin vermezse, daha sonra Harry'i görmek için aşağı sızacağını biliyordu. Damien abisiyle kalmak istiyorsa içeri girme saatini ihlal edip yakalanma riskine mutlulukla girerdi.

Harry annesiyle babasına iyi geceler diledikten sonra kapıyı kapar kapamaz Damien'a döndü. İlk birkaç dakika ikisi de konuşmadı. Sonra Damien yürüyüp koltuğa oturdu.

"Zor gece" yorum yaptı bir elini saçından geçirerek.

Harry yatağının ayakucuna oturmayı tercih ederek ona katıldı.

"Evet, öyle de söyleyebilirsin." karşılık verdi.

"Çok yakındı, Harry." dedi Damien alçak ama ciddi bir sesle.

"Bir de bana sor. Başım hala zonkluyor." dedi Harry, başının arkasındaki yumruyu hissetmek için uzanarak.

Gözleri Harry'nin üzerinde, "Bahsettiğim şeyin o olmadığını biliyorsun." cevap verdi Damien.

Harry iç geçirdi, biliyordu.

"Üzgünüm, Damien." başladı.

"Üzgün olmak yetmiyor. Babam zaten sende bir terslik olduğundan şüphe ediyor. Bu gece annemle olan davranış şeklinden sonra, babam kesin bir şeylerin yanlış olduğunu bilecek."

Harry yorgunlukla soludu.

"Biliyorum, ona sarılmamalıydım ama kendime engel olamadım. O benim annem, beni rahatlatmak istiyordu. Hayatımda ilk defa annem tarafından kucaklandım, nasıl tepki vermemi bekliyordun?" sordu.

Damien'ın bir cevabı yoktu. Harry'den gözlerini ayırdı ve derin düşünceler içinde yalnızca halıya baktı.

"Bak, bana uyuz olma, ben..." Harry başladı.

"Sana uyuz değilim." dedi Damien. "Senin suçun değil. Yakın olmak istediğin insanlara mesafeli davranmak zor olmalı. Sana haksızlık bu, anlayabiliyorum onu."

Harry diğer çocuğun üzerindeki baskıyı anlıyordu. Damien'ın onu anne babasından uzak durmaya zorladığı için berbat hissettiğini görebiliyordu. Yapmak istediği bir şey değildi, daha çok yapmak zorunda olduğu bir şeydi. Çocuklar bundan sonra sessizlik içinde oturdular, ikisi de bir diğerinin sırlarını saklamak için yaşadığı problemleri düşündü. Harry nasıl Damien'ın altında olduğu baskının onun anladığından çok daha ağır olduğunu bilecekti? Damien'ın birden fazla sır sakladığını bilmiyordu.

xxx

Harry merakla etrafını gözledi. Daha önce hiç 'Araştırmacı Köşesi'nde bulunmamıştı. Gerçek şuydu ki köşe falan değildi. Kocaman bir binaydı. Görkemli bina dışarıdan müze gibi görünüyordu. Ünlü büyücülerin yontulmuş heykelleri o kadar gerçekleri gibiydi ki, Harry durup canlı olmadıklarından emin olmak için gözlerini dikip bakmak zorunda kalmıştı. Heykeller nefes kesiciydi ve bütün bina hektarlarca yeşil çimenle çevriliydi. Binanın arkasında sayısız sera vardı, besbelli Bitkibilim projeleri içindi. Binanın sekiz katı vardı ve laboratuarlar, test odaları ve farklı alanların olduğu çok sayıda odası vardı. Harry'nin asla çözemeyeceğinden emin olduğu bir labirentti.

Ron'un yanında durup sabırla arkadaşlarının kendini göstermesini bekledi. Hermione biraz sonra uzun bir koridorda, elinde bir not defteriyle göründü. Bir iş arkadaşıyla konuşuyordu ve iki çocuğun onu beklediğini fark etmedi. Başını çevirip onlarla karşılaştığında, yüzünde her zamanki gülümsemesi belirdi. Hızlıca yanlarına geldi.

Çocuklara sarılırken, "Erkencisiniz." dedi karşılama olarak.

"İstiyorsan geri gidebiliriz." Harry şakalaştı.

"Hayır, hayır, öyle demek istemedim. Aman, boşverin." dedi.

Ron ve Harry, Hermione'yle iş çıkışı 'ofisinde' buluşmayı kararlaştırmışlardı ki onları yeni evine götürebilsin. Anne babasının evinden ayrılmış ve işiyle, Araştırmacı Köşesi'yle aynı kasabada olan Gelgoton büyücü köyünde ufak, hoş bir kulübeye taşınmıştı.

"Hazır mısınız, yoksa bir tur ister misiniz?" sordu iyimserlikle.

"Ben sadece yeni evini görmek istiyorum. Burası umurumda değil." dedi Ron.

Hermione umutla Harry'e döndü.

Hermione'nin duymak istediği cevabın bu olduğunu bilerek, "Yani, hızlı bir tur sorun olmaz, sanırım." dedi Harry.

Ron inlerken Hermione hafifçe koluna vurdu.

"Neden öyle yapmak zorundaydın? Bu yer devasa. Gezmemiz çok uzun sürecek. Ben yeni evini görmeyi çok istiyordum." Ron sızlandı.

"Biliyorum, ama heyecanlı görünüyor." dedi, çoktan konuşmaya başlamış ve laboratuarla hangi odada ne projenin yapıldığı hakkında detaylar vermeye başlayan Hermione'ye işaret ederek.

Ron ve Harry yarım yamalak dinleyerek koridorda onu takip ettiler.

"...ve bu laboratuarda Robert Cheffield umuyoruz ki iksirlerde hayvan kullanımında devrim yaratacak bir proje üzerinde çalışıyor. İksirlerde kullanılan vücut parçalarını klonlamayla ilgili bir şey, bu şekilde daha az hayvan öldürülecek." dedi Hermione sesinde belirgin bir gurur notasıyla.

"Evet, evet bu harika, gidebilir miyiz, lütfen?" Ron sordu.

"O kadar mı sıkıldın gerçekten?" sordu Hermione.

"Aşırı derecede!"

Hermione iç geçirdi.

"İyi, hadi gidelim." pes ederek onları zemin kata indiren büyük merdivene doğru yöneldi.

Harry güçlü bir dejavu hissine kapılarak sessizce çifti takip etti. Ron ve Hermione aynı kendi dünyasında olduğu gibiydi, hiç durmadan birbirleriyle tartışıyor ama yine de birbirlerinden uzak kalamıyorlardı. Daha büyüdüklerinde birbirleriyle çıkarlar mı merak etti, bu dünyanın Ron ve Hermione'si gibi.

Zemin kata vardılar ve ön kapıya doğru yöneldiler. Birdenbire Hermione durdu ve etrafında döndü, yüzünde heyecanlı bir ifade vardı.

"Oh, nasıl unutabildim? Size en iyi kısmını göstermem gerek!" hızlıca Harry'le Ron'u onlar itiraz edemeden önce yakalayıp onları avlunun öbür ucuna, bodruma inen merdivenlere doğru sürükledi.

"Hermione? Nereye gidiyorsun?" Ron sordu, mağlup bir sesle.

Basamakları hızla inerken "Size bunu göstermem gerek! İnanılmaz bir şey!" cevapladı kız.

Basamakların bittiği yerde yalnızca bir kapı vardı. Kulbu olmayan basit, düz, ahşap bir kapıydı. Hermione çantasından ufak, yuvarlak ve gümüş bir disk çıkardı. Harry, Dudley'nin odasında birçok defa gördüğü CD'lere benzediğini düşündü. Hermione diski kapıya tuttu ve diskin etrafında dairesel bir oyuk belirdi. Bir saniye sonra yüksek sesli bir klik duyuldu ve disk kapının içine alındı, sanki kapının bir parçası gibi oraya gömüldü. Diskin ortasından bir hat başlayarak iki yönde kapının ortasına giden dümdüz bir çizgi oluşana kadar ilerledi. Kapı ortadan ikiye ayrılarak açıldı, disk hala kapının içinde, tam ortadan ikiye bölündü.

Hermione iki çocuğu dairesel bir odaya yönlendirdi. Odanın ortasında yükseltilmiş bir platform ve üzerine oturtulmuş tek bir ahşap masa vardı. Harry'nin etrafında her yerde, kitaplarla dolu raflar vardı. Baktığı her yerde, hiç bitmeyen yığınlarca kitap görülebiliyordu.

"Ee?" Hermione sordu, yüzünün her tarafına heyecan kazınmış halde.

"Vay canına, bir kütüphane." dedi Harry, etkilenmiş gibi kulağa gelmeye çalışıp onun yerine kulağa sarkastik gelerek.

"Hermione, bunu sevgiyle söylüyorum," dedi Ron, etrafına bir kolunu sararak. "Yardıma ihtiyacın var, cidden. Bizi buraya bir kütüphane göstermeye getirdin!"

Hermione Ron'un kolunu üzerinden attı ve yürüyüp platforma çıktı.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" dedi Hermione yüksek sesle, sırtı ona dönüktü.

Hermione'nin garip davranışına kafası karışarak, "Evet?" diye sordu Ron.

Birdenbire garip bir ses titretti odayı. Harry bütün o uçtuğu zamanları hatırladı, rüzgar deli gibi eser, kulaklarını çınlatırdı. Gözlerinin kenarından bir şeyin hızla ona doğru uçtuğunu gördü, tam zamanında eğildi ve bir yığın kağıt onu geçerek pat diye ahşap masanın ortasına indi. Tekrar dikleştiğinde bir yığın kağıdın dört kalın cilt kitapla birlikte düzenli bir biçimde masada durduğunu gördü, ve ayrıca, Hermione de oldukça kendinden memnun görünüyordu.

Platforma çıkıp Hermione'nin yanına gelirken, "O da neydi öyle?" diye sordu Ron.

"Bu bir kütüphane değil; çok daha büyük bir şey." Hermione açıkladı.

Harry de platforma çıkarak onlara katıldı. Hermione kağıtları alıp Ron'a gösterdi.

"Hey, bu benim!" dedi Ron, kaşları saçlarının altında kaybolarak. Kendi resmine bakıyordu, ailesi de yanındaydı. "Bu Mısır'a gittiğimizde çekilmişti."

Harry kağıtların aslında Gelecek Postası sayıları olduğunu gördü. Dört kalın cildin başlığı yoktu.

"Nedir bu?" Harry sordu.

"Bu Birleşik Krallık'ın en büyük kaynakça merkezi. Gelmiş geçmiş basılan bütün gazetelerin sayıları Birleşik Krallık büyücülük dünyasından bahseden tüm kitap ve dergilerle birlikte burada arşivleniyor. Belirli radyo dinletilerine bile ulaşabilirsiniz. Diğer kaynakça merkezlerinin hepsinden öncesine dayanıyor tarihi. Tek yapmanız gereken araştırmak istediğiniz konuyu, ya da bu durumda, araştırmak istediğiniz kişinin ismini söylemek ve onlar hakkında belgelenmiş her şey size getirilecektir, hem de kronolojik sırada." ekledi sonunda, ne kadar etkilendiğini gösteren bir tonla.

Ron ve Harry yeni bir saygı ifadesiyle odaya bakındı.

"Yani, sadece bir kütüphane değil?" dedi Ron koyun gibi.

"Hayır, değil." Hermione cevapladı.

"Ben senin bu kadar çok gazetede çıktığını bilmiyordum" Harry yorum yaptı, en az altı gazete vardı.

Ron hafifçe kızardı.

"Evet, eh çoğu biliyorsun, yani, son savaştan." Odayı rahatsız bir sessizlik doldurdu. Harry şaşkınlığını gizlemeyi zor buluyordu. Ron, Voldemort'a karşı son savaşın içindeydi? Bu nasıl olmuştu?

"Bu kitaplar ne hakkında?" Ron sordu, konuyu değiştirerek.

"Üçü son savaş hakkında ve diğeri de Doğum kayıtlarının özet versiyonu" Hermione cevapladı hiçbir kitabı açmadan.

Ron şok olarak ona baktı.

"Hepsini okudun mu?!"

"Oh, Ron," Hermione güldü. Asasının bir hareketiyle masa tekrar boşaldı, gazeteler ve kitaplar usul bir pop sesiyle yerlerine döndüler. "Gece ne okuduğumu sanıyorsun?" platformdan inerek kapıya doğru yürüdü.

"Gece hala okuyor musun?!" Ron bağırdı onu takip ederek.

Harry platformda yalnız başına durdu. Tekrar etrafına bakındı. Bu dünyanın tarihçesiyle çevriliydi. Bilmek istediği her şey burada bulunabilirdi. Yakalanma korkusuyla kimselere soramadığı şeyleri buradan bulabilirdi. Hagrid'e ne olduğunu öğrenebilirdi. Cho'yu araştırıp burada ne yaptığını bulabilir ve hatta Cedric'in ne yaptığını bile öğrenebilirdi. Babasının Bakan olduğunu ve Cedric'in de büyük ihtimalle orada babasının yanında olduğunu biliyordu. Onu tekrar görmek, bu evrende hayatta ve iyi olduğunu görmek güzel olurdu.

"Harry? Geliyor musun?" Ron seslendi kapıdan.

Harry başını salladı ve platformdan indi. Neleri arıyabileceğini düşünüp durdu. Kendi karşıtının geçmişine bile bakabileceğini fark etti, ne de olsa son savaşta yardım ettiği için Ron'un ismi bile birden fazla gazetede geçiyorsa, o zaman Voldemort'u mağlup eden olarak, Harry kaç gazetede olurdu?

\--

Canon Dünya

Hogwarts'daki ilk gece çoğu öğrenci çabucak uyudu. Seyahat öğrencileri yormuştu ve profesörler de geceleri ödev notlandırıp ders planlamaları yaparak ve cezaları doldurarak geçirmeden önce huzurla uyuma fırsatını kullandılar.

Gryffindor kulesinin bütün sakinleri dört direkli yataklarında yorganları kafalarına çekmişlerdi ve inceden horlama sesleri ortak salondan duyulabiliyordu. Yalnızca bir Gryffindor hala ayaktaydı, yatağında kalkıp oturmuş, başka bir evrende olan kardeşiyle telefon görüşmesi yapma sürecindeydi.

"Başka bir şey söyleyemez miydin?" Harry sordu, Damien'ın babalarının önünde Ginny hakkında kötü konuştuğuna şaşırarak.

Damien'ın sesi diğer uçtan geldi, "Aklıma başka şey gelmedi!"

"Ginny'i sanki boynuzları ve çatallı bir kuyruğu varmış gibi göstermeyen bir şey uydurabilirdin." Harry cevapladı.

"Ne söyleyebilirdim başka? Biraz olsun inanılabilir gelen tek şey buydu." Damien açıkladı. "Her halükarda, babamın bana inandığını zannetmiyorum. Hala şüpheli."

Harry kardeşinin sessindeki bunalmayı duyabiliyordu ve bu kalbinin rahatsızlıkla debelenmesine sebep oluyordu. Damien'ın onu nasıl suçlu hissettirdiğinden nefret ediyordu.

"Yakında bitecek; bu haftasonu pusulanın enerjisini toplamak için ihtiyacı olan bir ay sona erecek. Kısa süre sonra evde olacağım." Harry güvence verdi.

Sonraki birkaç saniye, Damien konuşmadı. Sonra alçak, titrek bir sesle sordu,

"Ya...ya çalışmazsa? O zaman ne yapacağız?"

Harry de aynı soruyu kendine sormuştu. Pusula ilk defa çalışmadığında, Harry yedek plan düşünmüştü, şayet pusula çalışmazsa kendi dünyasına geri dönmek için onu kullanacaktı.

"Bu kez çalışmazsa," dedi sakin bir sesle, "o zaman ben aynı pusulayı bu evrende bulup geri dönmek için onu kullanmak zorunda kalacağım."

"Ama onu nasıl yapacaksın ki? Pusulanın Voldemort'a ait olduğunu söyledin." Birdenbire Damien Harry'nin neyi önerdiğini fark etti. "Harry, hayır! Aklından bile geçirme bunu! Voldemort'un yakınında hiçbir yere gitmiyorsun!"

"Damy..." Harry başladı.

"Harry! Yapamazsın. O aynı değil. Bu Voldemort seni bebekliğinden beri öldürmeye çalışıyor! Yakınına bir yere gidecek olursan...!"

"Sakin ol, bu evrenin Voldemort'unun onunla karşılaşacak olursam nasıl tepki vereceğini gayet iyi biliyorum ben de. Merak etme; onunla karşılaşmayı planlamıyorum. Ayrıca aynı pusulaya sahip bile olmayabilir. Yer bulucu bir büyü pusulanın nerede olduğunu bana söyleyecektir. Ve şayet ki Voldemort'la birlikteyse, o zaman yine de kimse öğrenmeden ona ulaşabilirim. Güven bana, Damien, kötü bir şey olmayacak."

Damien buna pofladı.

"Bunu kaç kere söylediğini ve tam tersinin olduğunu biliyor musun?" sordu.

Harry gülümsedi.

"Kahpe kader" yanıtladı.

xxx

Sonraki sabah, Harry en son kalkan oldu. Tembelce gerindi ve diğerleri etrafında gürültüyle giyinirken yatağında kalmayı tercih etti. Ron'un diğer çocuklarla konuştuğunu duyabiliyordu.

"Harry? Kalktın mı?"

Harry gönülsüzce perdeleri kenara çekti ve ona baktı.

"Evet, uyanığım."

"İyi, hadi, hareket et. Kahvaltıyı kaçıramayız." dedi Ron, Harry'e cübbelerini fırlatarak.

Harry yataktan dışarı çıktı ve ihtiyacı olan şeyleri toparladı. Kalkıp dikleştiğinde diğer çocukların gözlerini dikmiş ona baktığını gördü.

"Ne?" sordu.

Seamus konuşmak için ağzını açan Dean'i dirsekledi. Dean ona gıcık olmuş bir bakış atarak Harry'le konuşmak için döndü.

"İyi bir yaz geçirdin mi, Harry?"

"Fena değildi." Harry cevapladı.

Dean kravatını bağlamayı bitirmeden önce Seamus'a bir bakış attı. Harry sessizce giyindi, Seamus'un kendisine attığı bakışları bilmezden geldi. Neville, Harry'nin fark ettiği üzere yatağının altında, bir garip 'Trevor'ın 'lütfen dışarı çık'masını istiyordu. Görüntüye başını sallayarak, Harry elinde kitap çantasıyla birlikte Ron'la kapıya doğru yürüdü.

İki yanında Ron ve Hermione'yle Büyük Salon'a girer girmez, Harry içerdekilerin çoğunun dönüp ona baktığını gördü. Onları bilmezden gelerek, Gryffindor masasına yürüdü ve oturup bir tabağı önüne çekerek kahvaltısına başladı.

Kısa süre sonra, Profesör McGonagall herkese ders programlarını dağıttı. Harry'e hiçbir şey söylemedi ya da ona gerekenden fazla bile bakmadı. Kendi dünyasında, McGonagall açık bir şekilde onu ne kadar hoşnutsuz ettiğini göstermişti. Sessizce kıs kıs gülerek, Harry ders programına baktı.

"Of be, şuna bir baksana! Sihir Tarihi, iki ders İksir, Kehanet ve iki ders Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma!" Ron şikayet etti. "Bu gelmiş geçmiş en kötü Pazartesi olmalı!"

"Onu geçen sene de söyledin." dedi Hermione dikkati başka yerde.

"Eh, bu sene cidden öyle!" aksilikle geveledi. "Umbridge'i görmeye can atmıyorum. Kafayı sıkıntıdan duvarlara vurdurtan dünkü o konuşmasından sonra, derslerini dinlemek imkansız olacak."

Harry içinden Ron'a katılmadı. Umbridge'in yaptığı konuşma oldukça ilginçti. Söylediklerinden, 'gelişim için ilerlemek' uğruna mantığı bastırılmalı' ve'yasaklanmalı olan tüm pratik çalışmaların budanması' gibileri ne olduğunun açık bir göstergesiydi; Bakanlık Hogwarts'ın iç işlerine karışıyordu.

Hermione de buna takılmıştı ve şu an at yarışı sunucuları misali konuşuyordu. Ron, her zamanki gibi, her şeyden bihaberdi ve Hermione tarafından Umbridge'in yaptığı laf salatısının aslen ne anlama geldiğinin açıklanmasına ihtiyacı vardı.

"Hala Profesör Dumbledore'u öyle kestiğine inanamıyorum," Hermione ekledi. "hiç görgüsü yok, o konuşurken öylece ayağa kalktı."

Harry bütün salonu sessizliğe boğan olayı hatırladı. Okul Müdürü yalnızca bir anlığına şaşkın görünmüş, hemen sonra tepkisini kontrol ederek oturmuş ve kurbağaya benzeyen kadının konuşmasına izin vermişti.

Kahvaltıdan sonra, Harry tam salondan çıkıyordu ki uzun boylu bir kız önüne çıkarak yolunu kesti. Kızı hemen tanıdı; Angelina'ydı, Quidditch kaptanı.

"Hey, Harry, iyi görünüyorsun," dedi kocaman gülümseyerek. "Dinle, bazı haberlerim var. Kaptan oldum bu sene. Oliver gittiği için Tutucu seçmeleri yapıyoruz. Cuma günü denemeler için orada ol, tamam mı? Güzel! Görüşürüz." Bununla beraber gitti. Harry'e tek kelime etme fırsatı vermemişti. Kızın yaptığına başını sallayıp Oliver'ın da kim olduğunu merak ederek yürüyüp uzaklaştı.

xxx

Sihir Tarihi aynı kendi dünyasındaki ders gibiydi, sıkıcı ve donuk. Harry çıktığına memnundu. Birdenbire sonraki dersin İksir olduğunun farkına vardı, ama dersi kimin öğrettiğine dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. Hogwars'da oturup annesinin vermediği bir İksir dersine katılma olayını algılayamıyordu. Daha hala bu dünyada James ve Lily Potter olmadığı gerçeğini kavramakta problemler yaşıyordu.

Ron ve Hermione'ye kimin İksir Profesörü olduğunu soramazdı, bu dünyanın Harry'si biliyordu ne de olsa. O yüzden, yürümeye devam etti, çenesini kapalı tuttu.

"Merhaba Harry!"

Harry başını kaldırdığında tren kompartımanındaki aynı kızı gördü. Ginny'nin ona Cho dediğini hatırladı.

Kızın diğer Harry'nin iyi bir arkadaşı olup olmadığını merak ederek "Merhaba" diye karşılık verdi.

"Hey, o bir Tornados rozeti mi?" Ron sordu birdenbire, kızın cübbelerine iliklenmiş bir rozete işaret ederek.

"Evet, neden?" kız cevapladı.

"Ne zamandan beri bir Tornados taraftarısın sen?" Ron sordu suçlayıcı bir tonla.

"Altı yaşımdan beri" Cho serinkanlılıkla cevapladı. "Herneyse...sonra görüşürüz, Harry." bununla beraber uzaklaştı.

Hermione dik dik Ron'a bakıyordu.

"Merlin aşkına neden kızı Tornados taraftarı olması hakkında sorguya çekiyordun?" sordu.

"Sorguya çekmiyordum; sadece her zaman taraftarları mıydı yoksa sadece popüler oldukları için mi atladı onu merak ettim."

"Ne fark eder? Harry'le konuşmak istediğini göremiyor muydun?" Hermione sordu.

"Ben Harry'le konuşmasına engel olmuyordum ki. Konuşabilirdi onunla! Konuşuyordu zaten!" Ron cevapladı.

Zindanlara kadar bütün yol tartıştılar.

xxx

Harry sınıfa girdi, Slytherinlerin çoktan yerlerinde olduklarını not etti. Gözleri Draco Malfoy'un soğuk gri gözleriyle buluştu ve aldığı pis bakış yalnızca kıs kıs gülmesine sebep oldu. Sınıfın arkalarına geçerek Ron ve Hermione'nin yanına oturdu ve bilinmeyen Profesörün kendini göstermesini bekledi. Boş boş acaba İksirde iyi midir diye merak etti.

"Yerleşin"

Harry'nin başı, soğuk ses zindanda yankılanırken hızla kalktı. Orada, her zamanki koyu kara cübbelerinin içinde, omuz boyundaki yağlı saçları yüzünün etrafına düşmüş, kanca burunlu ve soğuk akik gözleri odadakileri gözden geçirerek duran Severus Snape'ti. Gözleri Harry'ninkilerle buluştu ve bir anlığına yalnızca birbirlerine bakakaldılar, iki çift gözde de şok vardı. Harry dün gece onu profesörler masasında fark etmemişti. Dumbledore'a bakmama niyeti masanın geri kalanını da görmezden gelmesine sebep olmuştu. Snape, elbette Harry'i ve yeni görünüşünü görmüştü ama ciddi anlamda gözlemleme fırsatı bulamamıştı. Şimdi yalnızca birkaç adım ötesinde dururken çocuğu doğru düzgün görebiliyordu.

"Başlamadan önce," Snape dersine başladı ve yaklaşan SBD sınavları ve bir sürü şey hakkında tehditler savurdu. Harry zar zor dinledi. SBD'ye kadar burada olmayacaktı, bundan kesinlikle emindi. Adamın İksir öğrettiğine şaşırarak tekrar Snape'e göz attı. Hiç onu İksir tipi olarak görmemişti; Harry İksir yapımı için gerekli hassasiyet ve ustalıklı yeteneğe sahip olduğunu düşünmüyordu. Şöyle böyle kabul edilebilir düzeyde bir Savunma hocasıydı, hani onda da özellikle iyi olduğundan falan değildi...

"Mr Potter!"

Harry başını kaldırdığında Snape'in önünde durduğunu gördü, sınıf da ona bakıyordu.

"Evet?"

Snape dik dik Harry'e baktı.

"Tahtadaki notları neden yazmadığınızı açıklayabilir misiniz?" sordu.

Harry tahtaya göz attı ve Huzur Sıvısını kaynatmak için gerekli adımları gördü.

"Ben birazdan..." Harry başladı.

"Evet, ama 'birazdan'lar benim işime yaramıyor. Ben işinizi 'şimdi' yapmanızı istiyorum, kafanıza göre birazdan yapmayı 'planlamanızı' değil." Dudakları büküldü ve çok çirkin bir ifade belirdi gözlerinde. " 'Yeni yüzünüzle' herkesi etkilediğinizi düşünebilirsiniz ama beni etkilemiyorsunuz, Mr Potter."

Malfoy birkaç diğer Slytherinle birlikte kıs kıs güldü. Gryffindorlar Harry çenesini kapalı tutar da bina puanlarını kaybettirmez diye dua ediyorlardı. Daha ilk gündü ve eksi puanla başlamak istemiyorlardı.

"Yeni görünüşünüz hatasız iksir kaynatma becerinizi etkilemediyse eğer, talimatları yazmanızı öneririm." Snape döndü ve sınıfın önüne doğru yürüdü.

"Profesör?"

Snape durdu ve yavaşça pis pis sırıtan bir Harry'e döndü.

"Ben sadece diyecektim ki, birazdan size talimatlarınızda bir hata varmış gibi görünüyor onu söylerim diyordum. 'iki damla cehennemazabı' talimatını iki kere yazmışsınız."

Snape talimatlarına bakmak için döndü; gerçekten de aynı satır iki farklı yerde vardı. Snape bir saniye önce öyle olmadığına yemin edebilirdi. Böyle bir hata yapmazdı o. Döndü ve Harry'e baktı, sınıf da Harry'e bakıyor, şimdi bir hataya dikkat çektikten sonra ne olacağını merak ediyorlardı.

Snape Harry'den uzaklaştı ve fırtına gibi tahtaya gitti. Yanlış satırı sildi ve bir saniyelik düşünmeden sonra asasını oynatarak herkesin tüy kalemlerini ellerinden aldı, hala not alanları durdurdu. Hermione biri elini kesmiş gibi görünüyordu.

"Bir buçuk saatiniz var," Snape tısladı. "Başlayın!"

Harry sağında bir yerlerde, Neville'in ürkmüş bir ses çıkardığını duydu.

Dönüp baktığında Profesörünün kara gözlerini üzerinde buldu, tiksinme ve nefretle dolulardı.

Harry kendi kendine gülümsedi ve kazanını hazırlamaya başladı.

xxx

Harry kısa süre sonra neden Snape'in önce sınıfa not aldırttığını fark etti. Sayısız kazandan yükselen yoğun duman tahtayı okumayı çok güçleştiriyordu. Etrafındaki öğrenciler nafile yere notları okumaya çalışarak gözlerini kısıp çeşit çeşit surat yaparak tahtaya bakarken izledi. Söylemeye bile gerek yok ders felaket gibiydi.

Harry kendi mükemmel iksirine baktı. Huzur Sıvısı iksirini kaynatmayı çok iyi biliyordu. Bütün iksirlerini öyle öğrenmişti. Lucius iksir laboratuarında asla kitaba izin vermemişti. Talimatlar tahtaya yazılır ve tam bir saat sonra, görünmez olmaya başlarlardı. Harry iksir kaynatmayı bu şekilde öğrenmişti.

Harry Draco'nun kazanına baktı ve iksirin mükemmel rengini gördü. O da sorunsuz kaynatmıştı. Sınıfın geriye kalanı, ancak, farklı bir hikayeydi. Bazıları çimento benzeri bir iksiri karıştırmaya çalışıyor, diğerleri pis kokulu karışımlar için boğuluyor ve öksürüyordu.

Snape sınıfın içinde dolanıyor, puan alıyordu, yalnızca Gryffindor'dan, ve de kazanlarını eritmeyi başaranları küçük düşürüyordu. Harry'nin kazanında durdu ve uzun burnunu iksirine eğdi.

"Nedir bu, Potter?" tükürür gibi söyledi.

"Huzur Sıvısı" Harry sakinlikle cevapladı.

Snape iksiri karıştırdı, kıvamını kontrol etti. Hala iksirine son dokunuşları yapan Hermione'ye baktı, iksiri olması gerektiği gibi ama biraz rengi kaçık görünüyordu.

"Gryffindor'dan on puan." Snape tısladı asasını oynatıp Harry'nin iksirini yok ederken.

"Ne?" Harry sordu.

"Besbelli hile yaptınız. Miss Granger şüphesiz yardımcı olmuştur. Gryffindor'dan on puan daha." Başka bir hareketiyle Hermione'nin iksirini de yok etti.

"Ama efendim, ben hiç..." Hermione itiraz etti, gözyaşları içinde kalmak üzere.

"Tek kelime daha duymayayım sizden, Miss Granger. Hile yaptığınız için size ceza vermediğime memnun olun."

Snape yürüyüp gitti, Neville'e yüklenerek zavallı çocuğun neredeyse korku içinde bayılmasına sebep oldu.

Hermione Harry'e döndü.

"Bu haksızlık, biz hil-" durdu. "Harry?"

"Ne?" zoraki söyledi. Hala dik dik Snape'e bakıyordu.

"Hiç, hiçbir şey. Işıktan olmalı," dedi "Bir anlığına, gözlerinin koyulaştığını düşündüm."

Harry anında hareketsizleşti, yağlı saçlı Profesöre karşı hissettiği bütün kızgınlığını bastırdı. Dönüp Hermione'ye baktığında, sinirinin biraz kalkmış halde ona baktığını gördü.

"Işık yanılsaması olmalı." dedi Harry, eşyalarını toplayarak.

O da toplanırken, "Evet, öyle olmalı." dedi Hermione. Ancak kulağa çok da emin gelmiyordu.

xxx

Harry dersin bittiğine hiç bu kadar minnettar olmamıştı. Her zaman İksiri sevmişti ama Snape yalnızca bütün keyfi alıp götürüyordu. Kapıdan çıkmak üzereydi ki Snape ona seslendi.

"Mr Potter, kalın lütfen."

Ron ve Hermione ona dışarıda bekleyeceklerini işaret etti. Snape kapıyı kapatarak dönüp Harry'e baktı.

"Çok tuhaf bir şey geldi kulağıma," dedi, kollarını göğsünde kavuşturup masasının arkasına geçerken. "Duydum ki farklı görünüşünüz bir iksir hatasından kaynaklanıyormuş."

Harry arkasındaki masaya yaslandı.

"Eee?"

Snape'in dudakları kıvrıldı.

"Arsızlığınız yüzünden Gryffindor'dan on puan daha!" tükürür gibi söyledi. Harry daha az umurunda olamazmış gibi görünüyordu. Onu bilmezden gelerek, Snape devam etti. "Hangi iksir, ola ki diye soruyorum, yapmaya çalışıyordunuz bu olduğunda." sordu, Harry'e uzun bir parmakla işaret ederek.

Harry zaten bildiğine emindi ama yine de keyfi olsun diye cevapladı.

"Zihin ve beden güçlendirici iksir."

Snape'in yüzünde birdenbire soğuk bir alay ifadesi belirdi. Etrafında dolanarak masasına yaslandı.

"Görüyorsun ya, Potter. Sorun da o. Bütün hayatım boyunca İksir çalıştım ben ve bir kez olsun içindekileri muadilleriyle değiştirmenin görünüşte bir değişikliğe sebep olabileceğini öneren bir şeyle karşılaşmadım."

"Bana yalancı mı diyorsunuz?" Harry sordu hala ürkütücü bir sakinlikle.

"Sana birçok şey diyorum, Potter, ve evet, yalancı bunlardan biri." Snape cevap verdi.

Harry masadan kalkıp dikleşti. Ani hareket Snape'in kendi masasında geri çekilmesine sebep oldu, hatlarından tedirgin bir ifade geçti. Harry tepkisine gülümsedi.

"Eh, yalan söylüyorsam da hiç öğrenemeyeceksiniz." Harry cevapladı.

"Öğrendim bile, Potter!" Snape tehdit etti.

"Bundan son derece şüpheliyim." güldü Harry.

Snape de kalkıp dikleşti, kara gözleri bastırılmış hiddetle parıldadı.

"Bana yüzsüzlük yaparak durumunuzu daha da kötüleştirmeyin, Mr Potter." uyardı. "O güçlendirici iksire koyduğunuz her şeyi yazıp bana teslim etmek için iki gününüz var."

"Yoksa? İşimi yapmış olsam da beni yine mi bırakacaksınız dersten?" Harry sordu.

"Hile yapıyordun." Snape cevapladı.

"Hayatımda hiç yapmadım, şimdi yapmayı da planlamıyorum." dedi Harry samimiyetle.

Snape bu yoruma tek kaşını kaldırdı ama bir şey söylemedi.

"O sözümona 'iksir hata'na sebep olan talimatlarını teslim et yoksa Okul Müdürüne hesap vermek zorunda kalırsın." dedi Snape usulca.

Harry tehdite gülümsedi. Dumbledore'un Snape'i bu işin peşine koyduğunu biliyordu.

"Git söyle ona; yapmayacağım. Karın kası yakışmaz zaten ona." Bununla beraber, Harry kapıdan çıktı ve geride kalakalmış bir Snape bıraktı.

xxx

Harry son dersi olan Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma için yerine oturduğunda, yetmişti. Snape'le olan tartışması ne kadar keyifli olursa olsun, o şekilde konuşulmaktan hoşlanmıyordu. Snape'in ondan nefret ettiğini biliyordu, o kadarı zaten hemen görülüyordu. Ama Profesör haksızlık yapıyor ve Harry'nin zorla kendini adamın canını yakmaktan alıkoymak zorunda kalmasına sebep olacak noktaya kadar onunla uğraşıyordu. Hermione'ye göz attı; kız gözlerinin koyulaştığını fark etmişti. Bu iyi değildi. Harry o gücünü hiç doğru düzgün kontrol edemiyordu. Kendini kaptırırsa, taşıdığı sırrın içinde patlamasına sebep olabilirdi, aynı şekilde bütün Hogwarts'ın da.

Öfkesine hakim olmaya ve insanların onu sinirlendirmesine izin vermemeye karar verdi, bu tabii Dolores Umbridge'le dersi olana dekti.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazarın (Kurinoone'ın) Notu: Cliffhanger'ların dönüşüüüü! Biliyorum, hepiniz cliffhanger'lardan nefret ediyorsunuz, ama ben çok seviyorum!! İyi tarafından bakarsak, size bu sefer uzun bir bölüm verdim! Lütfen yorum yapın da ne düşündüğünüzü bileyim.


	15. Dolores'le Kapışmalar

15\. Bölüm - Dolores'le Kapışmalar

AU Dünya

Yağmur Harry, Ron ve Hermione dışarı çıkmayı başardıklarında ufak damlalar halinde yağmaya başlamıştı. Güneş hala parlaktı o yüzden çiseleyen yağmur Hermione'nin evi yönünde yürürlerken kimseyi rahatsız etmiyordu.

Harry hala yeni araştırma yöntemi hakkında derin düşüncelerdeydi. Kimliğini ortaya çıkarma riskine girmeden öğrenebileceği bütün şeyler için heyecanlıydı. Tek problem Hermione'den nasıl giriş diskini alacağıydı. Bu Harry'nin, Hermione'den onu isteyebilecek kadar ona yakın olup olmadığını bilmiyordu. Kızın o diski kimseye vermemesi gerektiğinden emindi. O yer herkesin kullanımı için olsa o kadar güvenlikli olmazdı. Kati şartlarla yalnızca araştırmacılar içindi.

Tam kapılara gelmişlerdi ki Ron ve Hermione birdenbire durarak Harry'i düşüncelerinden çıkardılar.

"Oh, ee, merhaba."

Harry, Hermione'nin sesindeki ton üzerine başını kaldırdı.

Hermione'nin karşıladığı kişiye şok içinde bakakaldı, gözlerine inanamıyordu.

Kapılarda duran, tohum paketlerine benzeyen bir şeyle dolu ufak bir kutu taşıyan, uzun ve inanılmaz derece de fit görünen Neville Longbottom'dı. Harry manzara karşısında yalnızca bakabildi. Önündeki çocuk Harry'nin kendi dünyasındaki Neville Longbottom'ı yalnızca belli belirsiz andırıyordu. Bu Neville'in yağlı bir kısmı yoktu, hem de hiç. İnce uzun bir fiziğe sahipti; üstündeki kolsuz tişört kaslı kollarını gösteriyordu. Saçları daha uzundu ve gözlerine düşüyordu.

"Hermione, Ron," Neville karşıladı. Yüzünü Harry'e döndü, gözleri aniden sertleşti. "Potter."

Harry konuşurken arkadaşındaki değişiklik karşısında afalladı. Ona Potter demişti, Harry değil, Potter. Bu ufak farkın ne kadar acıttığına inanamadı.

"Neville." Harry karşılık verdi.

Neville'in gözlerindeki şaşkınlığı gördü ama karşılık gelmedi.

"Hala tohumların üzerinde mi çalışıyorsun?" Hermione sordu, ellerindeki kutuya işaret ederek.

Neville kutuya baktı ve çok hafifçe gülümsedi.

"Evet, bu sefer bir şeyin çalışacağından emin değilim, ama denemeye devam edeceğim." dedi ona.

Harry çocuğun bir Bitkibilim Projesi almış olması gerektiğini fark etti, muhtemelen Hermione'nin geri çevirmek zorunda kaldığını. Garip bir şekilde güvence verilmiş gibi hissetti kendine, en azından bazı şeylerin, Neville'in Bitkibilimle olan takıntısı gibi, iki evrende de aynı olduğunu bilmek güzeldi.

"Peki, ben gitsem iyi olur." dedi Neville, Hermione'yle konuşarak.

"Görüşürüz." dedi Hermione.

Neville, Ron ya da Harry'e bakmadan uzaklaştı. O duyma mesafesinden çıkar çıkmaz, Ron Hermione'ye yüklendi.

"Onunla konuşuyor musun?" sordu ona.

"Hadi ama, Ron. O arkadaşımızdı-"

"Harry de öyle!" Ron araya girdi, Harry'e işaret ederek.

"Harry'nin benim Neville'le konuşmamla bir problemi yok, değil mi, Harry?" Hermione sordu.

"Hayır." Harry cevapladı düşünmeden.

"Görüyor musun, Ron. Harry rahatsız değil. Ve senin de onunla aranın daha iyi olması gerek, özellikle de Neville Harry'nin Bakanlıktan salıverilmesine yardım ettikten sonra."

Harry'nin başı buna birden kalktı ve Hermione'ye bakakaldı, o ve Ron tartışmaya devam ederken.

"Sadece Harry'e borçlu olduğu için yaptı onu!" Ron cevapladı.

"Belki, öyleydi. Ama medeni olmaya çalışıyor, biz de öyle olmalıyız." dedi Hermione.

Ron bir şey söylemedi ama şüpheli bir şekilde Neville'e yöneltilmiş hakaretler gibi kulağa gelen şeyler söylenmeye devam etti.

Harry yolculuğun kalanı boyunca bir şey demedi. Aklında bir dolu düşünce vardı, hepsi de neden Harry'nin başlangıç olarak Bakanlık tarafından tutuklandığına nedenler bulmaya çalışıyordu.

xxx

Damien endişe etmeye engel olamadı. Lanet olası pusulanın Pazar günü çalışması için dua edip duruyordu. Abisinin yeni dünyasında pusulayı arama riskine girmesini istemiyordu. Harry'i Voldemort'un yakınında hiçbir yerde istemiyordu, bunu hayal etmesi bile fazla dehşet vericiydi.

"Damien? Damien?"

Damien başını kaldırdığında annesinin kızgınlıkla ona baktığını gördü. Etrafa baktığında sınıfın kalanının da ona baktığını gördü.

"Evet, Profesör?" cevapladı.

"İksirin." dedi, buharlar tüten kazanına işaret ederek.

Damien hızlıca siyah kazanının altındaki ateşi kıstı ama çok geçti. İksiri çoktan mahvolmuştu.

Lily açık bir hayalkırıklığıyla başını salladı.

"Sıfır, Mr Potter." dedi pişmanlıkla, asasını salladı ve iksir kayboldu.

Damien son derece zavallı bir halde yerine oturdu. Lily iksiri oldukça iyi kaynatmayı becermiş diğer öğrencilere odaklanarak uzaklaştı. Damien başka yapacak bir şeyi olmadığı için eşyalarını toplayıp çantasına yerleştirdi.

Zil beş dakika kadar sonra çaldığında, Damien annesi geride kalmasını rica edemeden önce sınıftan çıktı. Lily çocuk kapıdan fırlarken izledi ve midesinin dibinde bir endişe sancısı hissetti. Ters giden bir şeyler vardı, Damien hiç her zaman olduğu gibi değildi. Bu günlerde hep endişeli görünüyordu.

Sonraki dersin öğrencileri sınıfa doluşurken, Lily küçük oğlu için duyduğu merakı arka plana atmak zorunda kaldı.

xxx

Harry başı eğik, hala bugün öğrendiği şey hakkında kafası karışık halde özel dairesine girdi. Bu sebepten ötürü de, birinin içeride oturuyor olduğunu gördüğünde ilk başta afalladı.

"Selam"

Harry şöminenin yanındaki koltukta oturup kitapları kahve masasının üzerine dağılmış, kucağında bir parşömen, elinde bir tüy kalemle ödev yapanın yalnızca Damien olduğunu gördüğünde rahatladı.

Kapıyı kapatarak içeri girdi.

"Selam, nasıl girdin içeri?" sordu.

"Bildiğim bazı yollar var." Ela gözlü çocuk gülümsedi. "Parolanı biliyorum" açıkladı.

"Öyle mi?" sordu Harry şaşkınlıkla.

Tüy kalemini koyarak Damien cevapladı, "Evet, 'Çatalak' çok iyi bir parola sayılmaz." Harry hafiften utanmış görünerek gülümsedi. Damien'ın karşısına oturdu. "Hermione'nin evi nasıldı?" Damien sordu.

"Hoş" Harry cevapladı.

"Tek bir heceyse o kadar iyi olmuş olamaz." Damien değindi.

"Yok, ondan değil. Evi harikaydı. Sadece, iş yerinde buluştuk ve Neville'le karşılaştık."

Damien birdenbire anladı ve kötü bir hissin içini doldurduğunu hissetti. Yine yalan söylemek zorunda kalacaktı.

"Oh, öyle mi?" dedi yüksek sesle.

"Beni pek sevmiyormuş gibi göründü." dedi Harry dürüstlükle.

Damien endişeyle sordu, "Ne söyledi sana?"

"Hiçbir şey, sorun da. Bana 'Potter' dedikten sonra bilmezden geldi. Bakmadı bile. Benden nefret ettiği izlenimini aldım ben, ya da daha doğrusu bu dünyanın Harry'sinden nefret ettiği."

Damien bu defa Harry'i ikna etmek için ne söyleyeceğini merak ederek oturduğu yerde kıpırdandı.

"Neville hep bir tuhaf oldu Harry'e karşı. Gerçek nedenini bilmiyorum. Sadece birbirlerini rahatsız ediyor gibiler." dedi Damien.

Harry duraksadı, Neville'in Harry'nin Bakanlıktan salıverilmesine olan yardımı hakkında yorum yapsa mı merak etti. Ne olduğu hakkında deliler gibi meraklıydı ama birdenbire Damien'a bunun hakkında soru sormanın ona bir cevap vermeyebileceğini fark etti. Bu dünya ve bu dünyanın Harry'si hakkında ona söylenen her şeyi düşünüyordu bir süredir. Bir şeyler yerine oturmuyordu.

Damien'a daha fazla bir şey söylemedi. Çocuğun ondan sakladığı şeyler olduğunu biliyordu. Şimdi gerçeğe ulaşmak için bir yol biliyordu, tüm gerçeğe. Yalnızca Hermione'den diski almanın yolunu bulması gerekiyordu.

xxx

"Bunun doğru olduğunu düşünmüyorum ben."

"Neden?"

"Düşünmüyorum yalnızca."

"Bu bir neden değil."

"Öyle, doğru görünmüyor."

James kendi el yazısıyla yazılmış plana baktıktan sonra tekrar Harry'e baktı.

"Bana gayet iyi görünüyor." karşılık verdi.

Harry iç geçirerek parşömene işaret etmek için masanın üzerine eğildi.

"Baba, yemek listesine bak. Bütün Hogwarts'ı besleyecek kadar yemek var."

"Sen Sirius'la Remus'un nasıl yediğini gördün mü hiç? Bunu ikisi aralarında rahatlıkla bitirebilir." James dalga geçti.

Harry gülümseyerek oturdu. İçten içe buna bayılıyordu. O ve babası Damien'ın on beşinci doğum günü partisini planlıyorlardı. Astronomi kulesinde olacaktı, 'her zamanki gibi' demişti babası ve Harry de yemek ve dekorasyon listesinin son haline kavuşturmaya çalışıyordu. Acı verici bir sıkışmayla, Harry parti gerçekleştiğinde onun kendi dünyasına geri dönmüş olacağını fark etti. Tabii pusula bu kez çalışırsa öyleydi.

"Bence iyi bu. Ben hala havai fişeklerden almalıyız diyorum. Çok havalılar!" dedi James, Lily son iki defadır üzerlerini çizmiş olsa da tekrar parşömene onları yazarak.

"Ağh, hayır! Olmaz havai fişek falan! Yedi yaşında değilim ben!" dedi Damien içeri girerken.

"Hiç eğlenceli değilsin!" James alt dudağını çıkardı, son cümlesini silerken.

Damien diğer ikiliye James'in masasında katıldı ve babasının yanındaki sandalyeye oturdu.

"Ee neler yazdınız şimdiye kadar?" sordu.

"Bak bir" dedi James parşömeni çocuğun eline vererek.

Harry, baba ve oğul listenin üzerinden geçerken izledi. Yüzüncü defa, içinden diğer Harry'e ailesiyle olmak için bir şans verdiğine teşekkür etti. Planladıkları Damien'ın doğum günü bile olsa, yine de önemli bir rolü olduğunu hissediyordu. Babası onu her şeye dahil ediyordu. Harikaydı.

"Harry, bunun tamam olduğunu düşünüyor musun?" dedi James parşömeni renklendirip ona gösterirken.

Harry parşömene bakmadı bile. Yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle gözlerini babasından ayırmadı.

"Evet, bence harika." cevapladı.

James daha fazla bir şey söyleyemeden önce, Harry'nin gülümsemesi kayboldu ve acıdan hafifçe nefesini çektikten sonra eli alnına fırlayarak yara izini tuttu.

\---

Canon Dünya

Harry Sihirli Savunma Teorisi kitabının sayfalarını çevirdi, materyali okumaya bile çalışmıyordu. Fena halde sıkıcıydı, çok temel olduğundan bahsetmiyordu bile. Harry etrafına baktığında ölümüne sıkılmış tek kişi olmadığını gördü. Öğrencilerin kalanı da onun kadar patladı patlayacak duruyordu. Bazıları kitapları önlerinde açık ve unutulmuş halde açıkça hayallere dalmıştı.

Savunma Profesörüne baktı, masasında oturuyor, mutlulukla önündeki öğrencileri bilmezden geliyordu. Sınıfa adımını attığı dakika nasıl biri olduğunu kestirmişti. Nasıl öğretileceğini bilmiyordu; onlarla nasıl konuşacağını bilmiyordu; on beş değil de sanki beş yaşındalarmış gibi konuşuyordu. Dersin ilk iki dakikası içinde önceki profesörlere sözlü olarak taş attı, sınıfa SBD sınıfı öğrencileri olarak 'standartın çok altında' olduklarını söyledi. Harry küçümseyerek gülmemek için kendini zor tuttu. Bu son derece yetersiz kalan bir ifadeydi. Daha fazla laf salatasıyla onları iyice sıktıktan sonra asalarını kaldırıp kitaplarını açmalarını söyledi. Onun dersisıkıcı bir okuma çalışmasından öte bir şey değildi. Harry başını salladı; Hogwarts'ın taktiklerine şaşırmayı bırakmalıydı. Onu etkilememeyi henüz başaramamıştı, burada da kendi dünyasında da.

Harry kitabı önünde kapalı, eli havada oturan Hermione'yi gördü. On beş yaşındaki Hermione'nin Profesörünün dikkatini çekmek için yaptıklarını ilgiyle izledi. Birkaç dakika geçti ve sınıfın çoğunun ilgisi Hermione üzerindeydi. Profesör Umbridge onu görmezden gelmek için elinden geleni yapıyordu ama sınıf şimdi açık bir şekilde Hermione ve Umbridge'e bakar, kimin ilk pes edeceğini merak ederken onu yanıtlamaktan başka seçeneği kalmadı.

"Bölüm hakkında sorun mu var, canım?" sordu fazla tatlı sesiyle.

"Hayır" Hermione cevapladı.

"Peki, üzgünüm ama şu an yalnızca okuyoruz," dedi Profesör Umbridge, kendi kitabını patpatlayarak. "Sorular dersin sonunda yanıtlanabilir."

"Ders amaçlarıyla ilgili bir sorum var." Hermione bastırdı.

Harry tahtaya göz atıp üzerinde yazılı ders amaçlarına baktı. Profesör Umbridge içeri girdiği dakika hepsini resmen hece hece söylemişti.

"Baştan sona okursan çok net anlaşılıyor." Profesör cevapladı, sesi şimdi aşırı derecede tatlıydı.

"Eh, ben anlamıyorum," dedi Hermione. "Savunma büyüleri kullanmak hakkında hiçbir şey söylemiyor."

Profesör Umbridge yüzüne sahte gülümsemesi yerleştirilmiş halde, gözlerini Hermione'den ayırmadı.

"İsminiz?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Peki, Miss Granger, ben neden dersimde savunma büyüleri kullanma ihtiyacı duyacağınızı göremiyorum. Ne de olsa, sizin gibi çocuklara kim saldıracak."

Bu sözler üzerine sınıf patladı.

"Ne! Sihir kullanmayacak mıyız!" Ron bağırdı.

"Bu olmaz! Büyüleri yapmayı öğrenmemiz gerek, yalnızca ne olduklarını okumamız değil!" Dean inledi yüksek sesle.

"Öğrenciler benim dersimde konuşmak istiyorlarsa ellerini kaldırır." Profesör Umbridge'in kız çocuk sesi odada çınladı, bu kez fakat, sesinde buz gibi bir keskinlik de vardı.

Sınıf sessizleşti, ancak ifadeleri ne kadar rahatsız olduklarını gösteriyordu. Harry kaşlarını çatmamış olan tek kişiydi. Ne öğretildiği daha az umurunda olamazdı. Çok uzun süre daha burada olmayacaktı. Profesör Umbridge yerinden kalkarak sınıfın önünde durmak için masasının öbür tarafına geçti.

"Şimdi, Bakanlık sizin Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma hakkında ihtiyacınız olan her şeyi öğreneceğinizden emin olan çok büyük bir itinayla hazırlanmış bir program yaptı. Yeni, düzgün, Bakanlık-onaylı program hepinizin sınavlarınızdan geçmenizi sağlayacak, ki zaten okul demek de bu demek." bitirdi küçük kız kıkırdamasıyla.

Bir düzine el havaya fırlayarak, Profesörün görünür bir şekilde rahatsızlıkla gerilmesine sebep oldu.

"Miss Patil?" dedi, kıza işaret ederek.

"Sınavlarımızın uygulama kısmı da yok mu? Önce büyüleri yapmayı öğrenmeden ondan nasıl geçmemiz gerekiyor?"

Katılan herkesin sesleri sınıfta dolandı. Harry tartışmayı keyifle izleyerek etrafına bakındı.

"Materyali detaylı bir şekilde öğrenirseniz, sınav zamanı büyüleri yapamamanız için hiçbir sebep yok." Profesör Umbridge cevapladı. Şimdi açık bir şekilde sinirliydi.

"Büyüleri sınavlarda ilk defa mı yapmamız gerekiyor?! Bu saçmalık!" Seamus sesini yükseltti.

"Mr Finnegan, eliniz havada değil." Profesör Umbridge azarladı. "Tekrar ediyorum, teori düzgün bir şekilde öğrenilirse, sınav zamanlarında büyüleri yapamamanız için hiçbir sebep yok." Profesör Umbridge cevapladı gergince.

"Ama bu..." Hermione başladı.

"Bu kadarı yeter," Profesör Umbridge sesini yükselterek Hermione'yi cümlesinin ortasında kesti. "Ders müfredatıyla ilgili daha fazla tartışma olmayacak. Bakanlığın bu programı koymasının bir sebebi var. Bu dalda daha önceki çalışmalarınız kabul edilemez oldu hep," geniş ağzı kocaman gülümsedi ve küçük kız gibi tatlı sesi geri gelerek devam etti. "Ben başkalarını eleştiren biri değilimdir ama geçmişte bazı oldukça sorumsuz ve uygunsuz Profesörlere maruz kaldınız. Son derece tehlikeli melez cinslerden bahsetmiyorum bile." Pis bir kahkahayla tamamladı sözlerini.

"Profesör Lupin'den bahsediyorsanız, o şu ana kadar gelen en iyi Savunma hocamızdı!" dedi Dean kızgınlıkla.

"Eliniz, Mr Thomas!" dedi Profesör Umbridge, çocuğun yorumunu tamamen bilmezden gelerek.

Şu ana kadar sessiz kalmış olan Harry, içinde bir şeylerin kımıldadığını hissetti. Umbridge'in melezlere attığı taşın Remus'a yönelik olduğunu bilmiyordu.

"Bunu tekrar söylemeyeceğim, bugün zaten yeterince fazla tekrar ettim," dedi Umbridge, "ders hocalarınız düzensiz ve tehlikeliydi. Sizin yaş aralığınıza hiç uygun olmayan derslere maruz bırakıldınız. Bakanlık savunma büyülerini güvenli, risksiz bir şekilde öğrenmeniz için bir yol geliştirdi, bu sınavlarınızı geçmeniz için fazlası-" alçak bir gülme sesi kulaklarına ulaşırken konuşmayı bıraktı. Şaşkınlıkla kalakalarak, kaynağa kocaman gözlerle bakakaldı.

Öğrenciler etraflarında döndüklerinde, Harry'nin başı eğik sessizce güldüğünü gördüler.

"Mr Potter?" Harry başını kaldırıp Profesöre baktı. "Neden gülüyorsunuz?" sordu, açık bir şekilde davranışı karşısında dehşete düşerek.

Harry gözlerini kurbağaya benzeyen Profesöründen ayırmadan geriye yaslandı.

"Sadece Bakanlığı ve 'yeni' çalışma programlarını son derece eğlenceli buluyorum. Herkesin daha iyi olmak için daha fazla çalışıyor olması gereken bir zamanda, özellikle de Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma'da, Bakanlık gerçekten bir şeyler öğrenebilmeyi biraz daha zorlaştırıyor. Savunma büyülerini 'güvenli ve risksiz' bir çevrede öğretmek sadece anlamsız değil, zaman kaybı da. Olan hiçbir saldırı asla 'güvenli, risksiz' bir çevrede olmayacak. Sanırım şaşırtıcı olmamalı, ı-ıh pek değil gerçekten, Bakanlığın kafalarını kuma gömüp bütün tehditleri bilmezden gelerek belki kendiliğinden gider diye ümit etme huylarını düşünürsek... Görüyorsunuz ya, bazı tehditler öyle gidivermiyor. Voldemort da şansa bakın ki onlardan biri."

Toplu nefes çekmeler sınıfta yankılandı. İlk birkaç saniye, Profesör Umbridge konuşmadı. Gözleri Harry'nin üzerindeydi, sınıfın kalanının da öyle. Kimse gözlerini ondan ayırmaya cesaret etmiyordu. Kadın yavaşça sersemliğinden çıktı.

"Eksi kırk puan, Mr Potter, Bakanlık hakkında ileri geri konuştuğunuz için."

Harry açık bir şekilde omuzlarını silkerek yanındaki çocukların şokla nefeslerini çekmelerine sebep oldu. Profesör Umbridge gözleri sonunda Harry'nin yüzünden ayrılarak sınıfı tararken devam etti.

"Şimdi beni dikkatle dinleyin. Hepinize Karanlık Lord'un ölümden geri geldiği söylendi. Bu bir yalandır." dedi yavaşça ve yüksek sesle, her kelimeyi net bir şekilde söylemeye dikkat ederek.

Harry Profesöre karşı derin bir sinir hissetti. Bu salaklar kendilerine ne kadar daha yalan söylemeye devam edeceklerdi?

"Gayet sağlıklı on yedi yaşındaki çocuklar kendi kendilerine ölüvermiyorlar, Profesör." dedi Harry, bir o kadar yüksek ve net bir sesle. "Voldemort'un geri gelmediğini iddia ediyorsanız, o zaman Cedric Diggory'nin ölümünü nasıl açıklıyorsunuz?"

Ürpertici bir sessizlik doldurdu odayı. Öğrencilerin hepsi Harry'i izliyor, Cedric'in ölümü hakkında konuşurkenki sakinliğini not ediyorlardı. Hermione Harry'e bakarken gözlerini bile kırpmıyordu.

"Cedric Diggory'nin başına gelen trajik bir kaza-" Umbridge başladı.

"Cinayetti." Harry onu kesti, sesi soğuk ve umursamazdı.

Harry, Cedric Diggory'nin kim olduğunu bilmiyordu; çocukla hiç tanışmamıştı, ama Voldemort tarafından öldürüldüğünü biliyordu. Bu evrenin Harry'si ilk kez karşılaştıklarında ona her şeyi anlatmıştı. İnsanlar Cedric Diggory'nin cinayetinden sonra Voldemort'un geri geldiğine inanmayı reddettiğinde öfkesi limitsiz bir şekilde kabarıyordu.

Profesör Umbridge hemen konuşmadı. Kendini sandalyesine alçalttı ve ellerini titizlikle kavuşturdu. Konuştuğunda, Harry'nin kulaklarına ulaşan o çok tatlı sesiydi.

"Ceza, Mr Potter, bir hafta"

"Suçum?" Harry sordu, hala zoraki bir sakinlikle.

"Yalan söylemek" karşılık verdi tatlılıkla, geniş yüzünde bir gülümseme vardı.

xxx

Harry kendinden çok gurur duyuyordu. O kurbağa kadını Savunma dersinin ortasında bir milyon parçaya ayırmaktan kendini alıkoymuştu. Onun yerine, verdiği cezayı sakinlikle kabul etmişti.

"Şimdi görmeni isterdim beni, baba. Gurur duyardın." Harry kendi kendine mırıldandı Büyük Salonda akşam yemeği için otururken.

Hermione, Ron ve Neville Umbridge'e gelmiş geçmiş tüm hakaretleri savurmakla meşguldü.

"O kadar korkunç ki!" dedi Ron, yemeği önünde unutulmuştu. "Neden Dumbledore'un hoca olarak onu işe aldığını bilmiyorum. Hiçbir şey öğrenmeyeceğiz ondan."

"Onu işe aldığını zannetmiyorum." Hermione cevapladı. "Kimsenin pozisyonu kabul etmediğini duydum, son dört Profesörün ya ele geçirilmiş, ya ölü, ya tıbben deli ya da Ruh Emici tarafından öpülmüş olduğu düşünülünce. Her şeyine bahse girerim ki, Profesör Dumbledore'a dönemin başlangıç zamanına kadar kimseyi bulamadığı için Bakanlık tarafından onu işe alması için baskı yapıldı."

Harry muhtemelen doğru olduğunu düşündü. Profesörler masasına, Okul Müdürüne baktığında gözleri tabağında, sessizce yemek yiyor olduğunu gördü, ama Harry'nin daha birkaç saniye önce ona baktığına dair bir hissi vardı.

"Sana yalancı dediğine inanamıyorum," dedi Neville, Harry'nin dikkatini tekrar masaya çekerek. Harry Neville'le konuşmamayı tercih ederek omuzlarını silkti. "Büyükannem Dumbledore'un büyük bir büyücü olduğunu ve Dumbledore Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen geri geldi diyorsa, geri gelmiş olacağını söylüyor. İnkar etmenin bir anlamı yok diyor." dedi hafifçe başını sallayarak.

Harry yemeğiyle oynayarak karşılık vermedi. Dumbledore hakkındaki fikrini kendine sakladı.

xxx

Harry'nin hayatındaki ilk cezasının olduğu akşam, Profesörün kapısına vardı ve girmeden önce bir kez tıklattı. İçeri girerek kapının önünde durdu. İğrenme ifadesini yüzünden uzak tutmak imkansızdı. Baktığı her yerde, pembe rengi gözlerine saldırıyordu. Duvarlar bile pembeydi ve çoğu Harry'i görür görmez kaçan bebek kedi portreleriyle kaplıydı.

"Gelin, Mr Potter."

Harry mükemmelen düzenli masasının ardında oturan kısa cadıya baktı. İlerleyerek çantasını odanın ortasındaki tek masa ve sandalyenin yanına düşürdü. Söylenmeden oturdu ve arsızca Umbridge'e baktı.

Kadın hafiften afallamış göründü ama toparladı.

"İyi akşamlar, Mr Potter." denedi.

Harry'nin pis sırıtışı aldığı tek karşılık oldu ve bir karşılama için zorlamadı. Onun yerine boğazını temizleyerek onunla konuştu.

"Ceza olarak, bana bazı cümleler yazacaksınız. Etrafa nahoş yalanlar yayamayacağınızı anlamanız önemli."

Harry karşılık vermedi ve sandalyesinde oldukça rahat bir şekilde oturmaya devam etti. Kasti bir duraklamadan sonra, eğilerek çantasından tüy kalemini ve parşömen çıkardı.

"Oh hayır, canım. Bu tüy kalemi kullanacaksın. Bu ceza için daha özel ve yerinde." dedi Umbridge, şimdi daha kendinden emin gelerek kulağa.

'Ceza' kelimesi Harry'nin midesinin acı verici bir şekilde düğümlenmesine sebep oldu. Ayağa kalktı ve kadına yürüdü. Yaklaştığında keskin bir ucu olan ince, siyah bir tüy kalem uzattı. Harry kalemi ondan alarak ince tüy kalemi parmakları arasında yuvarladı. Ne tuttuğunu biliyordu. Daha önce haklarında okumuştu ve Bella bir keresinde ona göstermişti bile. Babasının Marco'ya, abisine, ona itaatsizlik ederse Kanlı Tüy'ü kullandırttığını söylemişti. Harry yasal olmadıklarını biliyordu ve bir kez olsun Hogwarts'ta bir tanesini göreceğini düşünmezdi.

Harry önündeki ona sırıtarak oturan Profesöre düşmanca baktı. Kadının bir öğrenci, daha on beş yaşındaki bir çocuk üstünde Kanlı Tüy kadar korkunç bir şey kullanacağına inanamıyordu.

Bu cezanın her bir dakikasından keyif alıyormuş gibi görünerek, "Bunu alın Mr Potter ve yerinize dönün." dedi Umbridge.

Yerine dönmek yerine, Harry beklenmedik bir şekilde Profesörün üzerine eğildi. Şaşırarak, Profesör Umbridge geriledi.

"Mr Potter! Ne yapıyorsunuz?" haykırdı.

Ama Harry cevap vermedi. Yeşil bakışı üzerindeydi, cildinin ter içinde kalmasına sebep oluyordu. Birdenbire eli başının yanına fırladı, parmakları alnına dokunup geçti. Şaşkınlıkla donup kalmış halde, kadın ufak bir kız çocuğu çığlığı attı. Harry elini çekti.

"Mr Potter! Ne yaptığınızı düşünüyorsunuz?!" sordu.

Harry elini kaldırarak avcunda oturan ufak, kırmızı renkli bir böcek gösterdi.

"Böcek vardı, Profesör. Saçınızdaydı."

Profesör Umbridge kıvırcık saçlarından bir elini geçirdi.

"Oh, peki, teşekkür ederim bunun...için. Ama, lütfen, yerinize geri dönün ve cezanıza başlayın." dedi ona, açık bir şekilde sarsılmıştı.

Harry itaat etti ve yerine döndü. Hala tüy kalemi tutarak oturdu. Yerleştiğinde cadıya döndü.

"Ne yazmamı istersiniz?" sordu, sesi mükemmel bir şekilde kibardı.

Her zamanki tatlılığına dönen sesiyle, "Yalan söylememeliyim." diye yanıtladı Umbridge.

Harry'nin gözleri bir ton karardı, ama hemen kendini sakinleştirdi. Pis bir sırıtmayla, başını eğdi, tüy kalemi kağıda koydu, ve yazmaya başladı.

xxx

Harry ortak salona döndüğünde bir saati geçmişti. Ron ve Hermione'yi ayakta ve onu beklerken gördüğüne şaşırdı.

"Niye ayaktasınız siz?" sordu yanlarına gelirken.

"Uyuyamadık, o kurbağanın ceza olarak sana ne yaptırttığını görmeden olmadı!" dedi Ron, sandalyesinde kalkıp oturarak.

Sönmeye yüz tutmuş ateşin yanındaki sandalyeye otururken, "Bir şey yoktu." dedi Harry.

"Ne yaptırdı sana?" sordu Hermione endişeyle.

"Cümle yazdırdı" Harry yanıtladı.

"Oh, eh o kadar da kötü değil, değil mi?" Ron karşılık verdi.

Harry gülümsedi.

"Hayır, hiç de kötü değildi."

Hermione endişeli bir ifadeyle Harry'e baktı.

"Ama gerçekten, Harry. Onu kışkırtmamalısın. Sana cümle yazdırttığı için şanslısın. Bir sonraki sefer çok daha kötü olabilir."

"Hermione, kadın resmen Harry'e ve Profesör Dumbledore'a yalancı diyordu. Nasıl Harry buna sessiz kalabilir?" sordu Ron. Sonra Harry'e dönerek ekledi. "Harikaydın ama. Bakanlığa öyle hakaret edince, kadının ne kadar sinirlendiğini görebiliyordun!"

"Neden Bakanlık hakkında o şeyleri söyledin?" Hermione sordu Harry'e.

"Çünkü gerçek." Harry belirtti basitçe. "Gösterdikleri davranış biçiminden sonra Bakanlığa inandığını söyleyemezsin bana? Voldemort'un geri geldiğine inanmak için gereken tüm kanıda sahipler," Harry diğer ikilinin Karanlık Lord'un ismine verdikleri ağır tepkiye gözlerini devirdi, "ve yine de hala ona karşı kazanmak için adım atmayı reddediyorlar."

Ron ve Hermione şimdi çok daha ciddi görünüyorlardı. İkisi de endişeli bir sessizlik içinde oturdular.

Yüzünü geniş pencerelere çevirip şiddetli yağmurun çarpışını izlerken, "Gerçekten orada bir yerde, değil mi?" diye sordu Hermione fısıltıyla.

"Hep orada bir yerdeydi, Hermione." Harry cevapladı. "Sadece şimdiye kadar onunla yüz yüze gelmen gerekmiyordu."

Hermione istemsizce titredi. Ron yalnızca her zamankinden daha soluk göründü. Harry onlar için ufak bir parça pişmanlık hissetti. Gözlerindeki korkuyu açıkça görebiliyordu, ve Harry, muhtemelen herkesten iyi, biliyordu ki korkuları yerindeydi.

xxx

Kapı bir tok sesiyle kapandı ve muhabbet eden öğrenciler anında sessizleşti. Çoğu çoktan Sihirli Savunma Teorisi ders kitaplarını çıkarmıştı, son Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma derslerine bakılacak olursa bu ders kitabın ikinci bölümünü okuyarak geçecekti.

Ancak, tam kitaplarını açarken Profesörlerinin giydiği tuhaf kıyafeti görünce öğrenciler durakladı. Hermione büyük, pembe bir şapka takan Profesör Umbridge'e kaşlarını çattı. Korkunç aksesuar o kadar büyüktü ki neredeyse Profesörün bütün yüzünü gizliyordu. Şapkanın altından yalnızca geniş ağzı görünüyordu.

Harry, Profesör sakarca tahtaya yürürken derin bir tatmin hissiyle izledi. Öğrenciler birbirlerine fısıldamaya, neden kadının öyle aptal bir şapka taktığını sormaya başladılar.

"İkinci bölümü okumaya başlayın, konuşmaya gerek yok!" yüksek tınılı sesi ciyakladı. Sesinin tonu ve her zamanki sabah karşılamasının eksikliği sınıfa Profesör Umbridge'in kötü bir modda olduğu ipucunu verdi.

Yine de bu Parvati'yi sormaktan alıkoymadı,

"Eee, Profesör Umbridge? Neden o kadar büyük bir şapka takıyorsunuz?"

"Gryffindor'dan yirmi puan!" Umbridge hırladı, masasına gürültülü bir tok sesiyle oturarak.

Parvati Gryffindorlu arkadaşlarına özür dilercesine baktı. Fakat kimse puan kaybını kafaya takıyormuş gibi durmuyordu, hepsi neden o şapkayı taktığını öğrenmek için can atıyordu.

Harry bu evrene geldi geleli bu en çok eğlendiği zamandı. Her bir dakikasından keyif alıyordu. Sınıf kitaplarını tümden bırakıp gözlerini Profesöre dikene kadar bekledikten sonra harekete geçti.

Parmağı çok ufak bir hareketle yana kaykıldı ve birdenbire büyük, pembe şapka Umbridge'in başından uçarak sandalyesinin arkasına düştü.

Profesör Umbridge ufak bir ciyaklama koyvererek şapkasını tekrar almaya çalıştı, ama uzanabildiği mesafeden uzağa düştü. Şapkasını geri istiyorsa yerinden kalkması gerekecekti. O zamana kadar, çok geçti. Herkes neden büyük, pembe bir şapka taktığını görmüştü.

Odada yankılanan nefes çekmeler Harry'nin sırıtmasına sebep oldu. Sınıf şiddetli kahkahalara boğulmadan önce yalnızca saniyeler geçti. Erkekler ellerini masalara vurarak deliler gibi gülüyor. Kızlar katılıyor, yüzü kızaran kadına işaret ederek deliler gibi kıkırdıyorlardı.

Harry'nin bakışı önlerinde duran kadının üzerindeydi, yüzünde tatmin olmuş bir sırıtma vardı.

Profesörün başında, kırmızı mürekkep gibi görünen bir şeyle yazılmış şu sözler vardı; GÖT gibi davranmamalıyım. İlk sözcük iki gözünün arasındaydı ve diğer kelimelerden daha büyük olduğundan iyice belli oluyordu. Kelimeler parlıyor ve Profesörün soluk cildinin üzerinde gururla duruyorlardı.

Kadın şapkasını yakalamış ve başına oturtarak alnına kazınmış mesajı gizlemişti. O açık açık ve pis pis sırıtırken Harry'e düşmanca baktı. Gözlerini ondan söküp ayırarak sınıfını kontrol etmeye çalıştı.

"Kesin şunu! Size hemen gülmeyi kesmenizi emrediyorum!" çığlık attı ama histerik öğrenciler üzerinde hiçbir etkisi olmadı. "Ceza, hepinize!" tehdit etti ama o bile etki etmedi.

Yalnızca bir öğrenci gülmüyor veya kıkırdamıyordu ve o da Hermione Granger'dı. Gözlerini önlerindeki küçük düşmüş kadına değil, sağında oturan, son derece kendinden memnun görünen çocuğa dikmişti.

Hermione gözlerini Harry'den ayırmadı, Profesör Umbridge'e pis pis sırıtarak otururken gözlerindeki alışılmadık bakışı not etti. Harry kimseye, daha önce hiç o şekilde bakmamıştı. Hermione Profesörün alnındaki mesajı görür görmez Harry'e bakmak için dönmüş ve yüzündeki tatmin ifadesini görmüştü. Açık bir şekilde kadının küçük düşmesini izlerken yüzündeki zevki görebiliyordu. Asla Harry'nin başkasının utancından böyle keyif alabileceğini düşünmezdi, bu kişi Profesör Umbridge bile olsa.

Profesör Umbridge sınıfı kontrol edemedi; asasından kıvılcımlar çıkarmak bile onları sakinleştirmek adına bir şey yapmadı. Sonunda kahkaha seslerinden uzaklaşmak için sınıftan kaçmak zorunda kaldı. O gittikten sonra, öğrenciler sakinleşti, yine de çoğu kıkırdamaya devam etti.

"Merlin, kim yazdı onu kafasına?! Müthişti!" Dean sordu.

"Kim olduğunu bilmiyorum ama gelmiş geçmiş en iyi eşek şakasıydı!" dedi Ron, içinden Fred ve George olduğunu umarak.

"Neden sadece bir tılsımla gizlemedi ki?" Lavender sordu, Parvati'ye gülmekten gözlerinden gelen yaşları silmesi için bir peçete uzatırken.

"Muhtemelen işe yaramadı. Yoksa o şapkanın ilk tercihi olduğunu hiç sanmıyorum." Seamus güldü.

Öğrenciler kıkırdamaya ve sinir kurbağa kadını küçük düşürmekten sorumlu kişiyi bulabilmeyi dilemeye devam ettiler.

"Her kimse, çok iyi yapılmış bir işti!" Seamus güldü.

Hermione, Harry tepki vermez ama yüzüne kesinlikle bir gülümseme yayılırken izledi.

xxx

O akşam, herkesin konuştuğu şey Umbridge'in alnındaki mesajdı.

"Ben gecenin bir yarısı başında yanıcı bir acıyla uyandığını duydum," altıncı sınıf Gryffindor bir kız söylüyordu. "Hastane kanadına koşmuş ama Madam Pomfrey ona yardım edememiş. Hiçbir şey işe yaramamış. Hiçbir iksir, hiçbir gizleme tılsımı, görünüş tılsımı bile."

"Ama nasıl oldu ki?" sarışın bir kız arkadaşına sordu.

"Bilmiyorum ama aslında oldukça ciddi." ilk kız devam etti. "Kafasına yazılı değil, tenine kazınmış halde. Bu korkunç!"

Hermione daha fazla duymak istemeyerek konuşmadan başını çevirdi. Sınıf Profesör Umbridge kaçtıktan sonra Savunma sınıflarına giren Profesör McGonagall tarafından azarlanmıştı. Şimdi herkesin Profesörleriyle dalga geçtikleri için ona teslim etmeleri gereken ekstra bir kompozisyonu daha vardı. Gerçi, belli belirsiz bir anlığına kendi de eğlenmiş görünmüştü ama o bir ışık oyunu da olabilirdi.

Hermione dönüp Ron ve Ginny'le sessizce konuşarak oturan Harry'e baktı. Profesör hakkında hiçbir şey söylememişti, hem de tek bir yorum dahi değil.

"Harry," başladı, dikkatini çekerek. "Dün gece cezana gittiğinde sen hiçbir şey görmedin değil mi?"

Harry cevap vermeden önce Hermione'ye baktı.

"Ne demek istiyorsun?" sordu.

"Profesör Umbridge'le o yatmadan önce görüşen son kişi muhtemelen sendin. Etrafta gecenin bir yarısı mesaj alnına kazınmış olarak uyandığına dair bir rivayet dolanıyor. Sen bunun hakkında bir şey biliyor olabilir misin?" Hermione sordu.

"Sıfır" Harry cevapladı.

"Hermione, sorduğun ne?" Ron sordu masanın karşısından.

"Hiçbir şey," Hermione cevapladı hızlıca. "Sadece kimseyi gördü mü onu merak ediyorum, biliyorsun, biri eşek şakası yaparken falan."

"Gördüyse ne olmuş?" Ron karşılık verdi. "Kadın hak ediyordu. Göt gibi davranıyordu!"

"Ronald!" Hermione azarladı.

"Gerçeği söylüyorum. Kadın korkunçtu ve kafasındaki mesajın aslında bir Kanlı Tüy'den olduğunu duydum, Madam Pomfrey raporunda öyle demiş. Kanlı Tüyü vardı, ters tepti." dedi Ron.

"Sen bunu nereden biliyorsun?" Ginny sordu.

"Fred Lee'nin ona Jason'ın Madam Pomfrey Profesör Snape'le bir Kanlı Tüyün sebep olduğu yara izlerini iyileştirmeye yardımcı olması için olası bir iksir hakkında konuşurken Sharon'la birlikte hastane kanadında olan Debra'dan duyduğunu söylemiş."

Ginny bir şey anlamamış göründü ama yine de başını salladı.

"Peki" dedi emin olmayarak.

"Yani görüyorsunuz ya, Umbridge hak ediyordu. Kanlı Tüyü biri üzerinde kullanmış olmalı, ama ters tepti." Ron bitirdi, rosto tavuk sandviçinden devasa bir ısırık alarak.

Hermione birdenbire dönüp Harry'e baktı. Dün geceki konuşmalarını hatırladı.

"Ne yaptırdı sana?" sordu Hermione endişeyle.

"Cümle yazdırdı" Harry yanıtladı.

"Oh, eh o kadar da kötü değil, değil mi?" Ron karşılık verdi.

Harry gülümsedi.

"Hayır, hiç de kötü değildi."

Hermione kalbinin göğsünde güm güm attığını hissetti. Cümle yazma, Harry'nin ceza olarak cümle yazmış olması gerekiyordu. Kanlı Tüyü kullanmış ama ters tepmiş olma ihtimali var mıydı? Ama soru şuydu ki, neden tüy ters tepmişti? Harry o tür sihir bilmiyordu; bir objenin etkilerini başka birinin üzerine döndürmeyi, biliyor muydu?

Harry, Hermione'nin gözlerindeki ifadeyi gördü ve hızlıca başka tarafa baktı. Birileri onu ve sakladığı gerçeği keşfedecek olursa onun Hermione olacağını tahmin edebilirdi.

xxx

Harry haftanın ikinci cezasına yürüdü. Aslında bunu dört gözle bekliyordu. Tıklatmadan, Profesör Umbridge'in odasına girdiğinde kadını elinde bir aynayla masasında otururken buldu. Başını aynadan kaldırıp Harry'e nefretle baktı.

"İyi akşamlar, Profesör." dedi Harry sırıtarak.

"Sen!" Profesör Umbridge tükürür gibi bağırdı, oturduğu yerden kalkarak.

"Evet, ben." Harry karşılık verdi masumca.

"Bunu bana sen yaptın!" haykırdı.

Harry güldü.

"Tsk tsk Profesör. Kendinizi kaptırıyorsunuz. Ben nasıl yapmış olabilir bunu size?" sordu.

"Ödeyeceksin! Bunun yanına kar kalmasına izin vermeyeceğim! Okuldan atılacaksın! Bundan emin olacağım!" Profesör Umbridge haykırdı.

Harry odada ilerleyerek kadının anında çenesini kapamasına sebep oldu.

"Beni okuldan attıracak olsaydın, şimdiye kadar yapardın," dedi ona sakince. "Bana hiçbir şey yapamazsın, çünkü sana bir şey yaptığımı kanıtlayamazsın."

Umbridge sessizlik içinde durdu, büyüyen bir korkuyla öğrencisini dinledi.

"Hiçbir şey yapamazsın. Okul Müdürüne benden şikayet etmek için gidersen, önce bana bir Kanlı Tüy kullandırttığını kabul etmek zorunda kalacaksın ki sen de yasal olmadıklarını gayet iyi biliyorsun." Harry devam ederken pis pis sırıttı. "oldu da bir öğrenciye işkence ettiğin için seni dosdoğru kapı dışarı etmezlerse de asla beşinci sınıf bir öğrencinin etkileri bir Profesörün üzerine döndürebileceğine inanmayacaklar." Harry bitirdi.

"Nasıl yaptın?" Umbridge sordu sessizce. "Dün gece elini gördüm; tüy üstünde çalışmıştı. Nasıl yaptın?!" sordu, öfkeyle titreyerek.

"Neyi?" Harry sordu abartılı bir masumiyetle. "Tüyün etkilerini sizin üzerinize yönlendirip tüyün üstüne bir gecikme tılsımı yaptıktan sonra kendi elimin üzerine sahte bir kızarma tılsımı uygulayıp bana verdiğiniz cümleler yerine alnınızdaki mesajı yazdığımı düşünüyorsanız, yanılıyorsunuz."

Umbridge tombik ellerini yumruk yapmış ayaktaydı, tek kelime edemiyordu. Sonunda ona tıslamayı becerdi,

"Cornelius senin hakkında haklıydı! Göründüğün kadar masum değilsin!"

Harry omuzlarını silkti.

"Hiç masum değilim." Düzeltti onu tembelce. "Şimdi, cezam olarak, dün geceki performansın bir tekrarını ister misiniz?" sordu, masa ve sandalyeye işaret ederek.

Cadı bastırılmış hiddetle kıpkırmızı oldu.

"Çık dışarı!" tısladı ona. "Çık! Çık!" ciyakladı.

Bir kahkahayla Harry kapıya döndü.

"Madem ısrar ediyorsunuz."

Bununla birlikte kapıyı açtı ve ardında neredeyse hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlayan bir cadı bırakarak dışarı çıktı.

xxx


	16. Malfoylar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uyarı! Aşırı şiddet ve bazı nahoş sahneler bulunmaktadır.
> 
> Eeeek-şın!
> 
> İyi okumalar...

16\. Bölüm - Malfoylar

AU Dünya

Harry yara izindeki acıyı yalnızca saniyeler sonra atlattı. Yara izi daha önce acımıştı, bütün yaz sürmüştü hatta ama bu yeni evrene geldiğinden beri bu ilkti. Keskin, kör edici acının yanında, Harry midesinin dibinde tuhaf bir şey hissetti. Sanki midesi takla atmış gibiydi.

Acıya gözlerini kırpıştırarak elini alçalttı ve James'le Damien'ın çok endişeli görünen yüzlerine baktı. James'in oturduğu yerden kalkmış ve hemen yanında olduğunu fark etmemişti.

"Harry, iyi misin?" sordu endişeyle.

Harry karşılık veremedi. Birdenbire deli gibi bir mide bulantısı hissetmişti; paniği midesinin acı verici bir şekilde kasılmasına sebep oluyordu. Yara izinin acımasına babasının önünde tepki göstermişti. Nasıl açıklayacaktı bunu? Diğer Harry'nin yara izi yoktu, Voldemort'un öldüren lanetiyle hiç vurulmamıştı. O zaman bunu nasıl açıklayacaktı?

Harry ter içinde kaldı. Gözleri sessiz bir yardım çağrısıyla Damien'a fırladı. Ama Damien'ın kendisi de epey endişeli görünüyordu. Gözleri soluk bir James'in üzerinde, kaçınılmazı bekliyordu.

James çocuğun kalbinin iki kat daha hızlı çarpmasına sebep olarak bir elini Harry'nin omzuna koydu.

"Harry," James başladı, sesi titrek ve alçak. "O...o yara...yara izin miydi?" sordu.

Harry şaşkınlıkla dosdoğru James'in gözlerine baktı. Yara izini biliyordu? Bu diğer Harry'nin de yara izine sahip olduğu mu demek oluyordu? Ama bu nasıl mümkün olurdu? Diğer Harry ailesinin asla o Cadılar Bayramı gecesi Godrics Hollow'da saldırıya uğramadığını söylemişti, Voldemort hiç evlerine girmemiş, hiç James ve Lily'i öldürmemiş, hiç asasını bir yaşındaki Harry'e doğrultup öldüren laneti dile getirmemişti, Harry'e çarpıp Voldemort'un üzerine dönen bir lanet olmamıştı; o zaman Harry'nin nasıl bir yara izi olmuştu?

Sessizliği yanlış anlaşıldı ve James'in yüzü hızlıca renk kaybetti.

"Oh Tanrım!" geldi dehşet dolu bir tepki.

"Hayır, baba, yara izim değildi." Harry zorla kendini şaşkınlığından çıkararak çabucak söyledi.

Gözleri şimşek biçimli yara izine fırlayarak, "Yalan söyleme, Harry. Seni gördüm." dedi James.

"Hayır, sadece başımda ani bir acı hissettim, yara izim değildi." dedi Harry, kulağa dürüst gelmeye çalışarak.

Damien durum karşısında mide bulantısı duyarak arkalarında sessizce ayağa kalktı. Yalanlar ne kadar daha dayanacaktı? Çok kısa süre sonra, her şey ortaya çıkacaktı.

James inanmış gibi görünmedi ama uzanıp bir elini ateşini ölçmek için Harry'nin alnına koydu. Harry babasının elinin nasıl titrediğini bilmezden gelmeye çalıştı.

"Hasta mı hissediyorsun?" sordu babası, sesini normale döndürmeye çalışarak.

Harry gözlerini babasıyla buluşmaktan alıkoyarak başını salladı. Berbat bir yalancıydı.

"Biraz hasta hissediyorum." geveledi.

"Gidip uzansan daha iyi olur o zaman. İşte, biraz acı dindirici al." dedi James, gardırobun kendine ait tarafını açıp bir şişe vererek.

Harry verilen iksiri aldı ama hemen içmedi. Kendi odasına gitme niyetiyle kapıya doğru döndü ama James omzuna bir elini koyarak engel oldu.

"Burada dinlen, iyi olduğundan emin olmak istiyorum."

Fikirle mücadele etmeyerek, Harry koltuğa doğru hareket etti. James yastığı ve battaniyesi olan bir yatağa biçimdeğiştirirken izledi. Konforlu yatağa kıvrıldı ve karışık aklından bin bir düşünce geçerek uzandı.

xxx

Harry uyumak istememişti. Nasıl uyuya kaldığını bilmiyordu. Ani denilebilir bir şekilde uyandı ve babasının odasında, hala biçimdeğiştirilmiş yatakta olduğunu fark etti. Örtüyü kenara atıp yataktan kalktı. Ne kadardır uyuyor olduğunu merak ederek boş odaya baktı.

Harry, ne cehennem olduğunu sorabilmek için Damien'ın civarda olduğunu umarak sessizce daireden ayrıldı. Neden karşıtının da onunla aynı yara izi vardı şayet olaylar burada farklı geliştiyse? Harry şimdi alnındaki soluk yara izinin daha önce düşündüğü gibi tılsımla mücadele eden kendi yara izi olmadığını biliyordu. Bu dünyanın Harry Potter'ına ait olan, gerçek yara iziydi. Muhtemelen bu dünyanın Voldemort'u ölü olduğu için soluktu. Ama Harry neden yara izinin başlangıç olarak olduğunu bile anlayamıyordu. Hiç mantıklı değildi. Yara izi vardı çünkü annesi onun hayatını kurtarmak için kendini feda etmiş, dolayısıyla da ona Voldemort'un öldüren lanetinden bir koruma sağlamıştı. Geri tepen lanetti ona yara izini veren. Ama Lily Potter bu dünyada hayattaydı, o zaman neden karşıtında da aynı yara izi vardı? Ve babasının verdiği tepkiye bakılacak olursa, diğer Harry'nin yara izi de zaman zaman hareketlilik gösterirdi.

Harry daireden çıktı ve kendi dairesine doğru yönelecekti ki annesinin belli belirsiz sesini duydu. Onun dairesinden geliyordu. Sessizce, kapıya doğru yürüdü, tam James'inkinin karşısındaydı. Hemen önünde durdu.

Kapıyı tıklatmak ve bölmek üzereydi ki konuşmanın birazı kulaklarına ulaştı. Bazı sorularını cevaplar umuduyla dikkatlice dinledi.

"...yalan söylüyordu, anlayabiliyorum. Acıyan yara iziydi." James'in sesi geldi kapının arkasından.

Bir anlık sessizlikten sonra Lily'nin boğuk sesi duyuldu.

"Ne demek oluyor bu? Düşünmüyorsun değil mi....öyle...öyle olduğunu..." Lily devam edemedi. Sonraki birkaç saniye kimse konuşmadı, Harry konuşmayı yakalamak için kulaklarını açtı. Kısık bir fısıltıyla, Lily sordu, "ya Harry yanıldıysa? Hortkuluklar, kimse ne olduklarını bilmiyordu. Ya, ya, belki, bir tanesi yanlıştıysa? Ya hala geride kalan bir tane varsa?"

Harry bir Hortkuluğun ne olduğunu bilmiyordu, kelimenin Hogwarts derslerinden hiçbirinde hiç geçmediğine emindi. Ama annesinin kullandığı tondan, korkutucu bir şey gibi geliyordu.

"Benim de korktuğum o." geldi James'in sesi.

Harry sesindeki korkuyu duyabiliyordu ve bu, kalbinin acı verici bir şekilde hızlı atmasına sebep oldu.

"Geri gelemez." Lily fısıldadı, Harry'nin sırtından bir titreme geçmesine sebep olarak. "Olan onca şeyden sonra olmaz, o gitti, ondan geriye kalan hiçbir şey yoktu. Nasıl geri gelebilir?" sordu, sesi histeriye çok yakındı.

Ayak sesleri yankılandı ve Harry kısık bir hıçkırma duydu. Babasının yürüyüp annesine sarılarak onu rahatmaya çalıştığı çıkarımını yaptı.

"Geri gelmedi." dedi James yüksek sesle. "Korkularımız anlamsız. Harry araştırmasını çok detaylı yaptı. Voldemort'un Hortkuluklarını yok etmeden önce her şeyi çözdü. Hiçbirini geride bırakmadı. Bundan sonuna kadar eminim."

"Ama, yara izinin acıması...James, ne yapacağız?" Lily sordu, hıçkırıkların arasından.

"Ben Dumbledore'la konuşacağım. Bunu bilmeli. Bize Harry'nin yara izi hakkında ne söylediğini hatırlıyor musun, Voldemort'la yara izi aracıyla olan bağlantısı hayatını tehlikeye atıyordu. Belki, belki yara izinin acımasının onunla bir ilgisi vardır." dedi James ona.

"Ama neden acıyor? Voldemort gittiyse, Harry'nin yara izi bir daha hiç acımamalı." Lily sordu.

"Bilmiyorum, Lily," James kabul etti. "Ama öğreneceğim." söz verdi. Bir anlık duraklamadan sonra James tekrar konuştu, ses tonu daha yumuşaktı. "Geri gelmedi, Lily. Geri gelmesini düşünemem bile. Hayatımız daha yeni şöyle böyle normal olmaya başladı. Harry onunla tekrar karşı karşıya gelmek zorunda kalırsa...Harry'i kaybetmiyorum, bir daha olmaz, bir daha asla olmaz."

Harry kendini kapıdan ayırdı. Sessizce odasına yürüdü. Ebeveynlerinin konuşmasına kulak misafiri olmanın bazı şeyleri netleştireceğini düşünmüştü ama yalnızca daha da kafası karışmıştı. Öğrendiğini birleştirmeye çalışarak yatağında oturdu.

Harry Voldemort'u öldürmüştü; bunu zaten biliyordu. Ama Harry bir şey kullanmıştı, Hortkuluklar, Voldemort'a bir şekilde bağlı olan Hortkulukları yok etmişti. Yara izi onun da acırdı ve Profesör Dumbledore onlara yara izinin Voldemort'a bağlı olduğunu söylemişti. Harry Voldemort'a olan bir bağı olduğu gerçeğinden nefret ederek kendi yara izinin üzerinden bir parmağını geçirdi.

Anlayamadığı şey babasının en sonda söylediği sözlerdi; Harry'i kaybetmeyi istememek hakkında, onu bir daha kaybetmemek hakkında. Ne demekti bu?

Gecenin çoğunu bu ifadenin olası anlamları üzerinde düşünerek geçirdi. Harry dönüp yorgun beyninin kendini kapatıp uyumasına izin verdiğinde neredeyse şafak vaktiydi. Ona tek güvence veren şey yakında her şeyi bilecek olmasıydı. Bütün yapması gereken Hermione'den o diski almaktı.

xxx

Harry bir sonraki gün öğlenden hemen önce uyandı. Yatağında kalkıp oturdu, uykulu bir halde öbür duvardaki saate baktı. O kadar uzun süre uyuduğunu görünce gözleri faltaşı gibi açıldı. Apar topar yatağından kalkarken yatağının başındaki ufak komodini devirerek gece lambasını yere düşürdü.

"Aman ya!" Harry lanet okudu, kırılmış lambayı almak için eğilerek.

Parçaları çekmecelerin üstüne yığdı ve işte o zaman karalanmış notun olduğu parşömeni fark etti.

'Kontrol ettim seni. Ateşin normal. Kahvaltı için uyandırmaya kıyamadım. Kalktığında yanıma gel. Sevgiler baban.'

Harry elinden geldiği kadar hızlı sabah rutinini yaptıktan sonra öğle yemeği için babasıyla buluşmaya niyetlenerek Büyük Salon'a koşturdu. Okulun kalanıyla çevrili olmanın babasının dün gece ile ilgili tuhaf bir soru sormayacağı anlamına geldiğini umdu.

Salona saçı hala ıslak ve dağınık halde koştu. Öğrencilerin bakışlarıyla karşılaştığında hızını düşürdü. Gryffindor masasının yanından geçerken Damien'a baktı. Çocuk tedirginlikle ona bakıyordu, gözlerinde bir parça endişe vardı.

Harry yavaşladı, babasının Okul Müdürünün yanında oturuyor, ikisinin sessizce konuşuyor olduklarını gördüğünde neredeyse olduğu yerde durdu. Gözleri ona çevrildi ve Harry kendini bakışlarına karşılık verirken buldu. Babası içtenlikle ona gülümseyerek, Dumbledore'dan geri çekilip oturduğu yerde dikleşti. Profesör Dumbledore'un yanında oturmayı istemeyerek Harry annesinin yanında oturmayı seçti, güçlü büyücünün içini ve yalanlarını görebileceğinden korkuyordu.

xxx

Damien, Büyük Salon'un yakınındaki duvarların birindeki oyukta kısmen gizlenerek Harry'le konuşmak için bekledi. Babasının dersi için ayrıldığını gördü, annesi hala salonda takılıyor, hiç şüphesiz ya Harry'le ya da belki Dumbledore'la konuşuyordu.

Her şeyin ne kadar kötüye gidebileceğini merak etmeyi kendine izin vermeyerek korkusunu yutkundu. Profesör Dumbledore neden Harry'nin yara izinin acıdığının soruşturmasına karışırsa, hiç şüphesiz eninde sonunda Harry'nin bu dünyadan olmadığını fark ederdi. Damien zorla anne babasının hiddetli ifadelerinin görüntülerini kafasından attı. Acı çekerdi, ciddi anlamda acı çekerdi, şayet ebeveynleri gerçeği öğrenecek olursa. Babası asla onu affetmezdi ve bir daha hiçbir şey için güvenilmezdi, hiçbir şey. Ve abisi, Harry, için de, Damien babasıyla abisi arasında ne olacağını hayal etmek bile istemiyordu. O hiç olmamasını umduğu bir konuşmaydı.

Damien düşüncelerinden Harry'nin koridorda belirdiğini gördüğünde sıyrıldı. Annesi onu takip ediyordu ve bir anlığına Harry'nin onunla birlikte yürüyeceğini düşündü. Neyse ki, zıt yönlerde yürüdüler; Lily bir sonraki dersi için zindanlara, Harry de dışarı çıkma niyetiyle ana kapılara.

Damien hızlıca hareket ederek gizlenme yerinin gölgesini terk etti ve Harry'i izledi. Tam dışarı çıkarken ona yetişti. Harry diğer Potter'ın ani görünüşü karşısında şaşırdı.

"Damien? Sen nereden geldin?" sordu.

"Seni takip ediyordum." Damien cevapladı kısaca. "Gerçekten konuşmamız lazım." ekledi.

"Dersin yok mu senin?" Harry sordu.

"Sorun değil; sadece Sihir Tarihi. Binns gittiğimi bile fark etmez." Damien cevapladı.

İki çocuk Yasak Orman'a doğru yöneldiler, Harry Hagrid'in kulübesinin yokluğunu fark etti; hemen göze batıyordu. Bir kez daha bu dünyada arkadaşının nerede olduğunu merak etti.

Ormanın hemen sınırlarına ulaştılar ama daha içeri girmediler. Damien'ın yalnız kaldıklarında ilk sorduğu şey; "İyi misin?" oldu.

Harry endişesine şaşırdı.

"İyiyim ben." cevapladı.

"Dün gece ben gittikten sonra ne dedi babam?" Damien sordu, kendini en kötüsüne hazırlayarak.

"Hiçbir şey. Aslında uyuya kaldım. Uyuyormuş gibi yapmak için o kadar çabalıyordum ki gerçekten uyuya kalmayı becermişim. Kalktığımda gitmişti."

Damien rahat bir nefes bıraktı.

"Oh Tanrım! O kadar endişeliydim ki seni soru yağmuruna tutacak diye. Kontrol için yarı Madam Pomfrey'e sürüklenmeni bekliyordum."

Harry katılarak başını salladı.

"Annem şimdi öneriyordu onu bana."

"Yapamazsın..." Damien başladı.

"Biliyorum çünkü o zaman Madam Pomfrey düzgün bir kontrol yapıp artık uyku iksiri bağımlılığım olmadığını fark edebilir. O kadarını çıkardım." dedi Harry, Damien'ı dikkatlice gözleyerek. Damien birazcık kızardı ama bir şey söylemedi. Başını salladı. "Bana söyleyecek misin?" Harry sordu bir saniyelik sessizlikten sonra.

"Neyi?" Damien sordu.

Harry hiç bozmadan "Neden Harry'nin onu Voldemort'a bağlayan bir yara izi olduğunu?" dedi.

Damien bir duygular bütünü onu doldururken başka yöne baktı.

"Çok karmaşık" sonunda cevapladı.

"Hiç saldırıya uğramadıysa nasıl Harry'nin bir yara izi olabilir?" Harry bastırdı. Bir tepki görmek için bekledi ama hiç gelmedi. Çocuğun ona bakmayı bile reddettiğini fark etti. "Bana bir şeyi söylemiyorsun," dedi sessizce, doğru olduğunu bilerek. Damien yorgun bir ifadeyle başını kaldırıp ona baktı, suçlamaya karşı tartışmadı. "Ne saklıyorsun benden?" Harry sordu.

Damien Harry'nin ötesine baktı, devasa kalenin manzarasını gözledi, şu an içinde bulunduğu açmaz dışında her şeye odaklandı. Ne zaman hayatı bu kadar lanet olası karmaşık hale gelmişti?

"Damien?"

Damien yüzündeki büyüyen sinir ifadesini bir kenara not ederek Harry'e baktı.

"Senden hiçbir şey saklamıyorum, Harry." yalan söyledi yine, ağzından çıkanlardan nefret ederek.

Harry bir şey söylemedi, ama Damien ona inanmadığını söyleyebiliyordu.

xxx

Haftasonu Harry için çabucak geldi ve Cumartesi onu James, Sirius ve Remus'la birlikte Diagon Yolu'nun ortasında buldu. Babası ve vaftiz babaları iki yanında, cadde boyunca yürüdü. Lily, Tonks ve Damien Diagon Yolu'nun diğer ucunda bir kafede oturuyordu. İki bayan adamlara eşlik etmek istememişti. Damien, yani, o da Harry'le hiçbir yere gitmek istemiyordu; Yasak Orman'ın kenarındaki o minik konuşmalarından beri, Damien mümkün olduğu kadar Harry'den uzak duruyordu.

O günden beri yer bulan tek diğer konuşma bu sabah, Damien Harry'e yarın ne olduğunu hatırlattığındaydı. Harry yarın ne olduğunu düşünmek istemiyordu. Bu Pazar pusulayı tekrar deneyeceklerdi, çalışırsa eve geri dönüyor olacaktı, anne babasından uzağa.

Harry pusulanın çalışmamasını öyle böyle ümit etmiyordu. Sadece ebeveynleriyle biraz daha fazla zaman geçirmek istediğinden de değildi, aynı zamanda daha Hermione'yi bir daha görüp ondan diski alma şansı da olmamıştı. Bütün cevapları almadan ayrılmayı düşünemiyordu bile. Damien'la Yasak Orman'ın kenarındaki konuşması bir şey hakkında karanlıkta tutulduğunun açık bir belirtisiydi. Bu gerçek ona pek iyi uymuyordu.

Damien hakkında düşünmemeye çalıştı ama an itibariyle çocuğun yaklaşan on beşinci doğum günü için hediye alması gerektiğinden bu biraz zordu. James çocuğun hediyesini almak için şu anın iyi bir zaman olduğunu söylediğinden Harry de ona katılmamazlık edememişti. Para çekmek için çoktan bankaya uğramıştı. İçinden kendi dünyasına döndüğünde Harry'e parasını geri ödemeyi hatırlattı. Babası ona anahtarını vermiş ve Harry kasaya yönlendirilmişti. Ancak, kasasının mevcut halini görmeye pek hazır değildi.

İçeride altın ve gümüş dağları vardı. Harry manzara karşısında bakakaldı. Evde, anne babasının geride onun için bıraktığı ufak bir hazine vardı ama bununla karşılaştığında, onun hazinesi saçma görünüyordu. Verilen alana yığılmış dizi dizi galleonları not etti, birkaç çok pahalı görünen mücevher de altın yığınlarının içinde duruyordu.

İhtiyacı olanı aldı ve biraz sersemlemiş görünerek çıktı. Babasının oğlu için o kadar kenara ayırabilmek için Seherbaz olarak ne kadar kazandığını merak etti.

"Bak buraya, bu nasıl?" Sirius sordu vitrinde sergilenen yeni süpürgeye işaret ederek.

"Hayır, Lily bir tane daha süpürge alırsa deliye döner." James yanıtladı.

Sirius bir surat yaptı.

"Quidditch'e karşı nesi var?" sordu.

"Hiçbir şeyi, probleminin Quidditch oynamamız olduğunu söylüyor." James cevapladı, Remus ve Harry'nin sırıtmasına sebep olarak.

Olası hediyeler olarak farklı şeyler önererek yürümeye devam ettiler.

"Neden ona bir hayvan almıyorsun?" Remus önerdi. "Bir baykuşu yok, ya da bir kurbağası."

Harry kehribar rengi gözleriyle ona bakan kahverengi tüylü başkuşları gözleyerek vitrine baktı.

Çocuğun bir hayvan isteyip istemeyeceğini merak ederek, "Bilmem." dedi.

Damien'ın hayvanlara o kadar bağlı olup olmadığını bilmiyordu. Birdenbire Damien'ı hiç de tanımadığını fark etti. Neredeyse şimdi iki aydır buradaydı ve kardeşini tanımamıştı. Ebeveynleriyle çok zaman geçirmişti ama hiç Damien'ı tanımak için fırsatı kullanmamıştı. Suçluluk duyarak, yeni bir hevesle Damien'a hediye bakmaya başladı.

xxx

Bir saat sonra dört adam Lily, Tonks ve Damien'ı almak için kafeye doğru yürüyordu, sonra Hogwarts'a geri döneceklerdi. Harry ailesiyle geçirdiği günden çok keyif almıştı. Kendi kendine eğer bu ailesiyle olan son günüyse, iyi değerlendirildiğini düşündü.

Harry kendini caddenin ortasında durmak zorunda bulduğunda kafeden hala on dakikalık mesafe uzaktalardı. Sirius'la konuşmaktaydı ve onlar birdenbire yollarını kesene kadar iki figürü fark etmedi bile.

Harry'nin ilk fark ettiği şey, birinin uzun, zehir yeşili cübbeler içinde, diğerinin de fil dişi beyazı cübbeler içinde olduğuydu. Dikkati yeşil giyinmiş olana çekildi. İşte o zaman ince, köşeli yüzü, soluk teni, keskin gri gözleri ve özenle geriye taranmış parlak sarı saçları gördü. Harry'nin gözleri şaşkınlık içinde büyüdü. 'Malfoy?'

Harry uzun, on sekiz yaşındaki Draco Malfoy'a bakakaldı. Gerçekten farklı görünüyordu. Sadece daha büyük olduğu için değildi, yüzü de daha ince, kesinlikle daha güçsüz görünüyordu. Gözlerinin altında karanlık halkalar vardı ve cildi her zamankinden daha solgundu. Hasta görünüyordu. 'Daha yeni hastanedeydi!' Harry hatırlattı kendine. Ama en belirgin farklılık, dudaklarındaki alaycı gülüşün ve gözlerindeki düşmancıl bakışın eksikliğiydi.

Fil dişi rengi, kusursuz cübbeler giymiş kadına göz attı ve belli belirsiz onu Narcissa Malfoy, Draco'nun annesi olarak tanıdı. Onu yalnızca bir kere görmüştü, Weasleylerle beraber Quidditch Dünya Kupası'na gittiği zaman.

"Harry"

Harry sersemliğinden çıktı ve Draco'ya döndü. Sesi bile farklı geliyordu, her zamanki kini yoktu.

"Ma-Draco" Harry ona Malfoy demeden kendini yakaladı. Bu dünyanın Harry'si Malfoy'la arkadaştı. Arkadaşlar birbirlerine soyadlarıyla hitap etmezlerdi.

Draco'nun gözleri az kalsın yaptığı hataya kısıldı ama bir şey söylemedi.

Harry üç adam Narcissa'yı sıcaklıkla karşılarken izledi. Sirius yanağını bile öptü. Harry şok olmuştu; birbirlerini tanıdıklarını bilmiyordu. Sarışın kadın Harry'e döndü, onu yakından inceledi. Konuştuğunda, sesi Harry'i şok etti. Görünüşü, konuştuğu zaman kendini beğenmiş bir konuşma şekli olacağı izlenimini yaratıyordu. Ama gerçekten konuştuğunda, sesi sıcak, samimi ve neredeyse, anne gibi denilebilirdi.

"Nasılsın, Harry?"

"İyi" Harry karşılık verdi.

Narcissa onu biraz daha gözledi; gözleri yüzünün her parçasını dolaşarak Harry'nin gerilmesine sebep oldu. Belli belirsiz babasının Draco'yla konuştuğunu duydu.

"Nasılsın, Draco? St Mungos'dan taburcu edildiğini bilmiyordum." dedi James, elini onunkini sıkmak için uzatarak.

Draco uzatılmış eli sıktı, ama gülümsemeye karşılık vermedi.

"İki hafta önce taburcu edildim." cevapladı basitçe.

Sirius ve Remus da elini sıktılar ve nasıl olduğunu sordular, Draco kısa bir cevap olan 'hala yaşıyorum'u verdi.

James alışılmadık davranışını not ederek Harry'e baktı. Draco'ya zor bela bakıyordu, aslına bakılırsa sanki ona bakmamak için özel bir çaba sarf ediyor gibi görünüyordu. Bir kez daha, James oğluyla ilgili bir terslik olduğuna dair paranoya duymaya engel olamadı. Zorla, paranoyasını kenara atarak, James belki de en iyi arkadaşıyla özel konuşmak istediği için böyle yaptığı çıkarımına vardı.

"Bize katılır mıydınız, Narcissa? Lily ve Tonks, Madam Jocelyn'in kafesinde ve sizi gördüklerine mutlu olurlar." James sordu.

"Çok güzel olur." cevap geldi.

Harry kadının bakışını fazla buluyordu ve babasının onlara eşlik etmelerini sormamış olmasını diledi. Draco'yla konuşma ihtimaline paniklemeye başlıyordu; tehdit alıp etmeden Draco'yla nasıl konuşacağını bilmiyordu.

Draco her saniye daha sinirleniyor gibi görünerek Harry'i gözlüyordu.

"Bir konuşabilir miyiz, Harry?" dedi, kalanına eşlik etmek için hiçbir harekette bulunmayarak.

Harry bir nedenden ötürü James'e baktıktan sonra kendini Draco'ya bakmaya zorladı.

"Tabii" cevapladı, reddedemeyeceğini bilerek. Bu fazla şüphe toplardı.

Harry ve Draco diğerlerinin aksi yönünde yürüdüler. Adımları birbirleriyle mükemmelen senkronize bir şekilde caddeye bastı. Bir kez daha, Harry bu detayı sinirbozucu derecede farklı buldu.

Sessizlik içinde yürüdüler; Draco Harry'e bakmıyordu bile. Köşeyi döndüler, hiç konuşmadan yürümeye devam ettiler. Draco Harry'i ufak bir bara götürdü, o kadar göze çarpmayan bir yerdi ki Harry yalnız olsa asla fark etmezdi.

Draco içeri girerek barmene iki içki işaret etti ve oturdu. Hareketlerindeki akıcılıkta yaşadıklarına rağmen hiçbir problem yoktu. Oturduktan sonra sonunda Harry'e baktı.

Harry gerginlikle yerine oturdu. Draco konuşmadan önce tekrar onu gözledi.

"Ee, mazeretin nedir?" sordu.

Harry bakakaldı.

"Ne için?"

"Ne olduğunu gayet iyi biliyorsun?!" Draco çıkıştı, gri gözleri ona parıldayarak. "Ne diye Hogwarts'a geri döndün?"

Harry sessizlik içinde oturdu. Ne söylemesi gerekiyordu.

"Sadece fikrimi değiştirdim." dedi, konuşmasını diğer Harry'den hatırlayabildiğine uyarlamaya çalışarak; sakin, soğukkanlı ve kendine hakim.

"Bana o martavalları atma!" Draco tısladı. "Bu dünyada seni o yere geri döndürecek hiçbir şey yoktu. Bir sebepten oraya gittin, nedir?" talep etti.

En iyi arkadaş olarak, Draco gerçekten pislik biri gibi görünüyordu, Harry düşündü kendi kendine. Neden bu dünyanın Harry'sinin onunla arkadaş olduğunu göremiyordu; Draco kendi dünyasındaki kadar kötü davranış biçimi olan biriydi.

"Kendi sebeplerim var." dedi Harry, sesinin hoşnutsuzluğunu belli etmediğini umarak.

"Ve onlar?" Draco zorladı.

"Özel" Harry cevapladı.

Draco karşılık vermedi ama bu bir tek içkileri geldiği içindi. Harry bara göz gezdirdi, oldukça ufak olduğunu gördü, yalnızca birkaç masa vardı ortaya serpiştirilmiş. Diğer uçtaki masada oturan toplamda üç kişi saydı.

"Sana inanamıyorum" dedi Draco, Harry'nin dikkatini geri çekerek. "Dumbledore'un ne istediğini biliyorsun, ne kadar manipülatif olabileceğini de biliyorsun ve yine de ona geri gittin."

Harry sarışın çocuğa karşı Okul Müdürü hakkında böyle konuştuğu için şiddetli bir öfke hissetti.

"Uzatma, Draco. Bunu tartışmıyorum." dedi Harry, açık bir şekilde Dumbledore'u savunamayacağını bilerek.

Draco kaşlarından birini kaldırdı.

"Neden bugün bir tuhafsın?" Draco sordu.

"Ne?"

"Garip....davranıyorsun." dedi Draco, Harry'e dikkatle bakarak.

Harry deli gibi atan kalbini sakinleştirmeye çalışarak başka tarafa baktı; yakalanacaktı. Draco-lanet olası-Malfoy'un yanında diğer Harry olmayı beceremiyordu. Bu fazla zordu.

Neyse ki, Draco itaat ederek konunun peşini bıraktı. Harry hemen başka bir konu arandı, Hogwarts hariç herhangi bir konu olurdu.

"Ee, nasılsın? Daha iyi hissediyor musun?" sordu tuhaflıkla. Draco'nun hastanede olduğunu biliyordu ama nedenini bilmiyordu. Ama ona nasıl olduğunu sorması gerektiğini düşünmüştü, bu yalnızca kibarlıktı.

Draco Harry'e garip bir bakış attı.

"İyiyim. Amcam daha yeni sırtıma beş santimlik bir bıçak sapladı ama onun dışında, bir harikayım!"

Harry ona bakakaldı, şaşkınlığına hakim olmak imkansızdı. Draco ifade karşısında daha da hiddetlendi.

"Senin sorunun nedir?" sordu.

"Hiç" Harry cevapladı, içkisinden hızlı bir yudum alıp sonra da aynen geri püskürterek. Keskin sıvıyı öksürdü, boğazından temizlemek için tükürdü.

"Bu ne cehennem?!" bağırdı etiketsiz şişeye bakarak.

"Ateşviskisi." Draco sessizce söyledi. "Biliyorsun, hani favori içkin?" dedi, sesi Harry'nin sırtından aşağıya buz gibi şok dalgaları gönderdi.

Harry bu noktada bittiğini biliyordu; Draco yakalamıştı. Soğuk gri gözleri Harry'e kilitlendi ve kuzguni siyah saçlı çocuk hızlıca asasına uzanmaya çalıştı. Maalesef ki, on sekiz yaşındaki Draco Malfoy Harry için çok hızlıydı ve asası masanın altında gizli, ondan önce saldırdı.

Harry felç edici soğuğun vücudu boyunca seyahat ettiğini; onu ve hareketlerini kilitlediğini, gözleri hariç kımıldayamadığını bile hissetti.

Draco ayağa kalktı, hareketi yavaş ama kasıtlıydı. Harry o kadar kötü paniklemeye başlamıştı ki mide bulantısı duyuyordu. Kendini korumak için hiçbir şey yapamıyordu. Çok fena hapı yutmuştu.

Draco içki şişesini kasıtlı olarak Harry'nin kıyafetlerinin üzerine devirdi ve sonra yüksek sesle haykırdı.

"Oh, özür dilerim dostum. Dur, yardım edeyim." Eğildi, cübbelerinin önünü siliyormuş gibi yaparak donmuş parmaklarının arasından Harry'nin asasını aldı. Asaya baktı ve ifadesi sertleşti. Buz gibi bir bakışla ona baktı. Draco asasını Harry'e doğrulttu ve karmaşık bir hareket yaptı, Harry katılığın yok olduğunu ama yine de hareket edemediğini hissetti. "İşte, gel lavaboya gidelim." Draco'nun gizlenmiş asası Harry'nin ayağa fırlayıp tuvalet yönünde uygun adım yürümesine sebep oldu, Draco arkasında yürüyor, onu kontrol ediyordu.

Harry barın diğer üç müşterisinin yanından geçti, ama hiçbiri ona bir kez olsun bakmadı. Barmen içkileri stoklamakla meşguldü ve iki çocuk onu geçip giderlerken başını kaldırmadı.

Tuvaletin kapısı açıldı ve Harry birdenbire vahşice içeri itildi. Başı zeminin beyaz seramiklerine vurarak yıldızları görmesine neden oldu. Büyü kaldırıldı ve Harry yerde iki büklüm olarak donmuş uzuvlarına hissin geri dönmesine izin verdi. Dönüp baktığında Draco'nun kapıyı kilitlediğini ve ona dik dik baktığını gördü. Harry'nin asasını elinde tutuyordu, parmakları o kadar sıkı kavramıştı ki eklemleri beyaza dönüyordu.

"Kimsin sen?!" tısladı Harry'e.

Harry yerde kaldı. Daha bacakları uyanmamıştı.

"Ne düşündüğünü biliyorum ama bu doğru değil. Ben Harry Potter'ım...." Harry başladı ama Draco'nun ona bir lanet göndermesiyle lafı kesildi.

Mor ışık topu Harry'e göğsünden vurdu ve acı içinde ikiye kıvrıldı. Hissettiği acı sanki fiziksel bir darbe gibiydi, nefesini kesmişti.

Asasını tehditkarca ona doğrultarak, "Harry nerede? Ona ne yaptın?" diye sordu Draco.

"Yemin ederim...öyle değil....düşündüğün gibi değil. Damien'la konuş, o....sana söyler." Harry nefes nefese konuştu.

Draco'nun gözleri bununla büyüdü ama geri çekilmedi.

"Damien ne biliyor? Muhtemelen onu Harry Potter olduğuna inanması için kandırmışsındır!" Harry'nin asasını kaldırdı ve sordu, "bunu nasıl aldın?! Harry'den bunu almak için ona ne yaptın?!" konuştukça daha fazla öfkeleniyor, Harry'nin başka bir saldırı beklemesine sebep oluyordu. Ama neyse ki gelmedi. "Bunun senin için hiçbir kullanışı yok. Yalnızca Harry kullanabilir bunu." Draco köpürdü ona.

Harry en azından ayağa kalkabilmek için bacaklarını çalışmaya zorladı. Tekrar vurulmak için bekleyen, oturan bir ördek gibi hissediyordu resmen.

"O benim asam." söyledi ona.

Draco ona doğru birkaç adım attı; Harry öldürme niyetini onda görebiliyordu. Yanında bir şey olmasını diledi, kendini savunmak için kullanabileceği herhangi bir şey.

Sessizce, "Bana Harry'nin nerede olduğunu söyle, yaşamana izin vereyim." söyledi Harry'e, sesinde zehir vardı.

"Bana asla inanmayacaksın. Damien'la konuş, o senin Harry'nle seni görüştürebilir."

Draco tekrar saldırmak üzereydi ki kapıda yüksek bir vurma sesi başladı.

"Hey? Draco? Harry? Ben Damien, içeri girmeme izin verin!"

Harry içi ferahlarken neredeyse ağlayacaktı. Damien buradaydı, sonunda, Draco ona inanırdı. Draco tereddütle kapıya gider, asasını Harry'e doğrultmaya devam ederken izledi. Kapının yanında durdu ve seslerini dışarıya geçirmeyen büyüyü kaldırdı.

"Damien?"

"Evet, benim, Draco. Girmeme izin ver!" dedi Damien.

Harry yalnızca Draco'nun yüzünden ne yapacağından emin olmadığını görebiliyordu. Eli kapı kulbunun üzerinde dolandı. Elini geri çekti ve kaşlarını çattı.

"Riddle Malikanesi'nde vermen gereken işaret neydi?" sordu birdenbire.

"Ne?" Damien'ın hoşnutsuz sesi geldi kapının ardından.

"İşaret, Riddle Malikanesi'ndeyken Snape'in kullandığı. Neydi?" Draco sordu, sesi sert ve soğuktu.

"Tanrı aşkına, Draco!" Damien bağırdı.

"Söyle yoksa içeri girmene izin vermem!" Draco tehdit etti.

"Mr Potter, söyleneni yapın." dedi Damien kapının ardından, hiç hoşnut gelmiyordu kulağa.

Draco bir parça rahatladı ve kapıyı açtı. Damien aceleyle içeri girip Draco'ya hor görerek baktı.

"Cidden ama, paranoyaksın bayağı?" çıkıştı ona.

Draco yalnızca yerdeki Harry'e işaret etti ve dudak büktü.

"Sen de öyle olsaydın..."

Damien hemen Harry'nin yardımına koştu, gördüğü muameleye kızgın görünerek.

"İyi misin?" sordu, oturup yaralı mı diye kontrol ederek.

"Ben iyiyim." dedi Harry. "Bacaklarımı hissedemiyorum ama."

Damien dik dik Draco'ya baktı.

"Draco! Kaldır o büyüyü üstünden!" Damien bağırdı.

"Ne olduğunu ben öğrenene kadar olmaz." Draco sakinlikle cevapladı, kapıyı yeniden kilitlerken.

"Sana her şeyi açıklayacağım, ama burada olmaz - "

"Hiçbir yere gitmiyoruz." Draco lafını kesti. "Ne olduğunu şimdi söyle."

Gerçekten de pek başka seçeneği olmadığını görerek, Damien açıklamaya başladı.

"Bu gerçekten Harry Potter, sadece bu dünyanın Harry Potter'ı değil," Damien başladı. "Harry'nin bir pusulası vardı, iki halkası ve çevresinde eski yazıları olan altın bir pusula. Ben, yani, ben bakıyordum sadece aslında. Yanlışlıkla aktive ettim ve Harry de benden almaya çalıştı ama pusula ikimizi de bu evrenden dışarı çekti ve biz de başka bir..." Damien elinden geldiği kadar hızlı bir şekilde, Draco'nun yüzündeki ifadenin her kelimeyle daha da kötüleştiğini bir kenara not ederek bütün olayın üzerinden geçti. "....Harry pusulanın tekrar çalışabilmesi için önce enerjisini yeniden toplaması gerektiğini düşünüyor. O yüzden, o zamana kadar, Harry o diğer evrende sıkışıp kalmış vaziyette ve bu Harry de burada."

Uzun dakikalar boyu, kimse konuşmadı. Harry hala zorla yerdeydi, bacakları da hala uyuşmuş durumlarındalardı. Damien yanında duruyor, duyduklarının tek kelimesine inanamıyormuş gibi görünen Draco'ya bakıyordu. Sonunda, Draco konuştu.

"Harry başka bir boyuta geçti, yanlışlıkla ve karşıtıyla yer değiştirdi ama şimdi pusula tekrar çalışmaya karar verene kadar orada sıkışmış durumda?" Draco özetledi. Damien başını salladı. "Evvet, tam Harry'nin her zaman bulaştığı pislikler gibi geliyor kulağa." dedi Draco.

Damien karşılık vermek için ağzını açtı ama sonra şu noktada abisini pek savunamadığını fark etti.

"Eee, tatmin olduysan, beni serbest bıraksan olur mu?!" Harry konuştu yerden, gördüğü muameleden son derece hoşnutsuz bir şekilde.

Draco yüzünde pis bir sırıtışla başını eğip ona baktı. Asasının oynattı ve Harry bacaklarına kanın geri döndüğünü hissetti. Süper bir his sayılmazdı. Ayağa kalktı, birazcık sallandı ama ayakta durmayı becerdi.

Draco Harry'nin asasını geri attı, Harry yakalayarak hemen cübbelerine koydu. Draco en iyi arkadaşının alternatif formuyla tanışma fikrine merakı uyanarak diğer Harry'e baktı. Ama şu an tek bir şey yapmak istiyordu.

Damien'ın yanına gitti, tepesinde durdu. Elini uzattı.

"Onunla konuşmam lazım, şimdi."

Damien cebine uzandı ve telefonunu çıkardı. Draco'ya verdi ama çocuğun yalnızca ona kafa karışıklığıyla baktığını gördü.

"Sadece yeşil tuşa bas." dedi Damien.

Draco başını salladı ve tuşa bastı, sonra bir şey söylemeden şimdi ne yapması gerektiğini sorarak Damien'a baktı. Damien iç geçirerek Draco'nun elini tutup kulağına götürdü, hoperlörün tam kulağına geldiğinden emin oldu. Harry'nin sesi telefonu doldurarak Draco'nun azıcık yerinden zıplamasına sebep oldu.

Olduğu yerde döndü ve biraz gizlilik isteyerek tuvaletin öbür ucuna yürüdü.

Damien Harry'e bakmak için döndü ve cübbelerindeki lekeleri gördü.

"O nedir?" sordu cübbelerinin önüne işaret ederek.

Harry başını eğip kendine baktıktan sonra tekrar Damien'a baktı.

"Ateşviskisi" dedi, kelimeyi tükürür gibi söyleyerek.

"Oh, Harry Ateşviskisi sever." dedi Damien düşünmeden, abisini deliler gibi özleyerek.

"Öğrendim." dedi Harry, hiç de komik bulmuyordu.

xxx

Harry bir sonraki gün organlarının gerginlikten düğüm düğüm olduğunu hissederek uyandı. Pusulayı denemek için bir saat içerisinde Potter Malikanesi'ne sıvışacaklardı. Yalnızca bu dünyada geçirdiği zamanı düşünerek yatağında yattı. Neredeyse iki aydır burada olduğuna inanamıyordu. Orijinal olarak yalnızca iki günlüğüne gelmişti ve o farkına bile varamadan, iki ay geçmişti ve hala daha fazlası için yanıp tutuşuyordu. Ailesini yeteri kadar görmüş asla olamayacağını fark etti. Ne zaman geri dönmek zorunda kalırsa kalsın, nefret edecekti.

Kapıdaki hafif tıklatma Harry'nin kalkmadan önce derince iç geçirmesine sebep oldu. Kim olduğunu biliyordu. Kapıyı açtığında tamamen giyinmiş, cübbesi omuzlarının üzerine atılmış bir Damien'ı önünde dikilirken buldu.

"Hazır mısın?" sordu.

Harry pijamalarına baktı.

"Pek değil." dedi gülümseyerek.

Damien ona yakından baktıktan sonra gece kıyafetlerini fark etti. Kızardıktan sonra sırıttı.

"Pardon, sanırım heyecanlıyım." açıkladı.

Damien, Harry hazırlanırken şöminenin yanında bekledi. Bir yirmi dakika kadar sonra, Harry hazırdı ve hemen çıktılar. Anne babasının mışıl mışıl uyuyor olduğunu bilerek dairelerinin yanından geçti, her şey plana göre giderse onları bir daha asla görmeyecekti. Kendini başka tarafa bakmaya zorladı, öyle daha az acıyordu.

Ginny kapılarda onları bekliyordu.

"Sonunda. Gelmediğinizi düşünüyordum!" azarladı, biraz olsun ısınabilmek için ellerini ovuşturarak. "Hadi, cisimlenmek için önce güvenlik duvarlarını geçmemiz gerek."

Duvarların bittiği noktaya doğru yola koyuldular.

"Ee, Malfoy'la nasıl gitti dün?" Ginny sordu pis pis sırıtarak.

Harry Damien'a baktığında utanarak sırıttığını gördü.

"Ona anlatmaya dayanamadın mı?" sordu.

"Pardon, sadece, Harry onunla konuşmak için aradı ve ona söyleyeceğini biliyordum, o yüzden ondan önce ben söyledim." dedi Damien.

"Malfoy Harry'e ne söyledi ki zaten? Onunla konuşurken feci derecede sessizdi." Harry sordu.

"O bir Slytherin şeyi. Nasıl fısıldayarak konuşulduğunu öğreniyorlar." Ginny bilgilendirdi. "ve Harry onunla sadece neler yaptığını öğrenmek...ve öyle evren değiştirerek acaba kafayı tamamen mi yedi kontrol etmek için konuşmak istediğini söyledi."

"Malfoy'la o konuda tartışamam." Damien yorum yaptı.

Harry bir şey söylemedi. Duvarların bittiği yere ulaştılar ve Harry bakışını, son bir defa, ailesinin olduğu Hogwarts'a çevirdikten sonra yanı sıra Ginny ve Damien'la cisimlendi.

xxx

"Yemin ederim, bu salak şeyi parçalara ayıracağım!" Damien bağırdı, pusulayı iki eliyle tutarak.

"Damien! Koy şunu yerine!" Ginny bağırdı, elinden alarak.

Harry tam bir sessizlik içinde, ikilinin artık çalışmayan pusula üzerinde kavga etmesini izleyerek oturdu. Artık kesindi, onu buraya getiren pusula bir kez daha başarısız olmuştu. Bu defa, hiçbir şey olmamıştı, hiçbir kol hareket etmemişti, hiç ışık çıkarmamıştı, hem de hiç.

Damien duvara fırlatmaya hazırdı. Yalnızca Ginny'nin müdehalesi tek parça halinde durmasını sağlıyordu.

"Bu harika! Gerçekten harika! Lanet olası şey bozuk!" Damien küfretti.

"Bozuk olamaz, sakinleş bir. Bir yolunu bulacağız." dedi Ginny, pusulayı inceleyerek.

Damien salonun ortasında çılgınlar gibi bir o yana bir bu yana yürüyordu. Ginny'e bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtı ama sonra Harry'e baktı ve gürültülü bir pat sesiyle çenesini kapattı. Koltuğa yığılarak yüzünü ellerinin ardına gizledi. Diğer Harry'nin önünde Ginny'e bir şey söyleyemezdi. Abisinin o diğer dünyanın Voldemort'undan pusulayı çalmayı planladığını ona anlatamazdı. İntihar teşebbüsünden başka bir şey değildi ama Harry kim ne derse desin, vazgeçmiyordu.

Elleri hem sinir hem korkudan titreyerek, telefonunu çıkardı ve ona kötü haberleri vermeye hazırlanarak Harry'i aradı, mantığının devreye gireceğini ve evi geri dönme çabasıyla hayatını riske atmayacağını ümit etti.

\--

Canon Dünya

Harry çizimine son dokunuşları ekledi ve çalışmasını incelemek için geri çekildi. Sonunda hazırdı. Şu şeyi hazırlamanın üç gününün çoğunu aldığına inanamıyordu. Kendini o üç günün aynı zamanda derslerde de geçirildiğini söyleyerek teselli etti. Son birkaç gün boyunca Damien'ın sağladığı detaylara da ağır bir şekilde sırtını dayamak zorunda kalmıştı.

Ona daha önce bağırdığı için hafiften suçluluk duydu. Ama onu sinirlendirmeye başlıyordu, her zamankinden de fazla. Pazar gününden beri, ki o üç gün önceydi, Damien onu arıyor ve aynı şeyi tekrar ve tekrar söylüyordu.

'Harry, lütfen, lütfen Voldemort'un yakınına gitme. Seni öldürecek! Lütfen yanına gitme, lütfen.'

Harry ona kendi dünyalarındaki pusula çalışmadığı ve nasıl tamir edeceğine dair de hiçbir fikri olmadığı için, eve gelmesinin tek yolunun bu dünyada bulunan pusulanın karşıtını aramak olduğunu açıklamaya çalışmıştı. Onu kullanmak eve gelmek için tek yoluydu. Damien ancak, ona hala Voldemort'tan kaçınması için yalvarıyordu. Bu sabah, Harry patlamıştı,

"Ne yapmamı istiyorsun?! Eve gelebilmemin tek yolu bu! Anlamıyor musun bunu?!"

Harry suçluluğunu bastırdı. Bir kere eve dönsün, telafi ederdi. Telafi edecek çok şeyi vardı. Küçük kardeşinin bütün sırları gizli tutmaya çalışarak ne kadar çok şeyin içinden geçtiğinin gayet iyi farkındaydı.

Pazar günkü konuşmalarından sonra, Harry Damien'dan detaylı bir şekilde pusulanın her şeyini telefonda ona anlatmasını istemişti. Her bir küçük ayrıntısı belirtilecekti, hiçbir şey atlanmayacaktı; gerçek boyutu, bütün kolların uzunlukları, çevresindeki eski yazılar, her şey. Harry'nin tam bir kopyasını oluşturması gerekiyordu.

Damien tam olarak Harry'nin istediğini yapmıştı, ama eski yazılara geldi mi, hiçbirinin ismini verememişti ne olduklarına dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. O yüzden Harry, Damien Hogwarts'a dönüp eski yazılar için kitapları kontrol edene kadar beklemek zorunda kaldı. İsimlerini Harry'e söylemesinin tek yolu kitaplardan bulmaktı. Harry, eski yazılarda o kadar da iyi olmayan biri olarak, benzer bir kitaptan bulmak ve çizimine eklemeden önce her şeyi kontrol etmek zorunda kalmıştı. Eski yazıların tam kendileri ve tam sıraları çok önemliydi. Konum büyüsü herhangi bir şeyde hata varsa çalışmazdı.

Sonunda, üç günden sonra, Harry'nin çizimi hazırdı ve büyüyü yapıp Voldemort'un bu küçük güzelliği nereye sakladığını artık bulabilirdi.

xxx

Gece yarısını geçmiş, kalenin sakinleri derin uykularına dalmışlardı. Bir tanesi hariç hepsi. Harry yatağından dışarı çıkarak görünmezlik pelerinini aldı, Harry'nin eşyaları arasında bulmuştu. Üzerini onunla örterek, iksir laboratuarına doğru yola koyuldu. Okulun içinde gece dolanmanın kendisi de bir maceraydı. Durup dururken ortaya çıkan o sinirbozucu kediyle bakıcısı vardı. Birkaç kez kedi dosdoğru Harry'e baktı ama ona doğru yürümedi. Aslına bakılırsa, etrafında döndü ve tam zıt yönde sıçyarak uzaklaştı.

En sonunda, Harry zindanlara vardı ve elinden geldiği kadar sessizce içeri sızdı. Güvenli bir şekilde içeri girip kapıyı kilitleyerek herhangi bir ziyaretçiye karşı tılsımladıktan sonra pelerini üzerinden attı.

Bir kazan çekip gerekli malzemeleri toplayarak hemen çalışmaya başladı. Büyü doğru iksir hazır olduğunda yalnızca bir defa yapılabilirdi. Bu iksir özellikle kaynatması çok güç bir tanesiydi ve olması gerektiği gibi kaynatmak birkaç saat alırdı. Harry epey bir zaman burada olacaktı.

xxx

Üç aşağı beş yukarı dört saat kadar sonra, Harry yaptığı çizimi cebinden çıkardı ve fokurdayan kazana bıraktı. Bir kopyasını yapmış ve sandığında bırakmıştı, ne olur ne olmaz iksir ilk seferinde işe yaramazsa diye. Ama gri renkli iksirin parıldadığını ve parşömen içinde çözünür çözünmez altın rengine döndüğünü gördüğünde içi rahatladı.

Kor gibi kaynar sıvıdan bir parça alarak dikkatlice boş bir parşömenin ortasına konum büyüsü için gereken sözleri fısıldayarak damlaları bıraktı. Örümcek ağımsı çizgiler belirmeye başlar, parşömeni çaprazlamasına geçer ve her tarafını kaplarken hayranlıkla izledi. Çok küçük bir yazı, besbelli bazı yerlerin isimleri olan ufak mürekkep damlaları gibi görünen şeylerin yanında belirdi,.

İlk denemede emeklerinin sonuç vermiş olmasından hoşnut kalarak, hemen detaylı bir şekilde incelemeye gerek duymayarak kıymetli haritayı toparladı. Pusulanın konumunu belirten büyük çarpı işaretini görmüştü. Bütün ihtiyacı olan buydu.

Harry her şeyi titizlikle temizledi. Snape'in gizlice bir konum iksiri kaynatıldığına dair kanıt bulmasına ihtiyacı yoktu. Kanca burunlu herif zaten yeterince şüpheliydi, daha fazla cephaneliğe ihtiyacı yoktu.

Hiç problem yaşamadan odasına geri döndü. Uyumak için artık çok geçti, o yüzden yalnızca yatağında uzanıp dinlenmeyi seçti, harita sandığında emniyetteydi.

xxx

Kahvaltı her zaman çok gürültülü bir zamandı. Harry daha sessizse, gidip mutfakta yiyebilirdi, bir sakınca görmüyordu. İki evrende de aynı yeme alışkanlıklarına sahip olduğunu not ettiği Ron'la lafladı.

Bir ağız dolusu tost ve pastırmayla, Hermione'ye 'iyi bir kız olup' bu öğleden sonra teslim edilmesi gereken ödevine yardım edip etmeyeceğini sordu.

"Hayır, etmeyeceğim." dedi Hermione ağzında yemek görme korkusuyla ona bakmadan.

"Avv, hadi ama, Hermione, lütfen." Ron yalvardı, ağzındaki koca şeyi yutarak. "Sadece sonu için yardıma ihtiyacım var birazcık, biraz da başı için belki." ekledi çabucak.

Hermione ona bakarken kaşlarını çattı.

"Of, peki! Gözden geçiririm ama gerçekten sana yardım etmeyi bırakmam gerek. Belki bugünlerden birinde, başına ne geldiğini görürsün de her şeyi son dakikaya bırakmaktan vazgeçersin." azarladı.

"Sağol, Hermione. Sen gerçek bir arkadaşsın." dedi Ron, yemeğine dönerken iltifatının Hermione'yi nasıl kızarttığını görmedi.

Harry ikilinin konuşmalarını izledi ve başını salladı. Sonunda birbirlerinden ne kadar hoşlandıklarını fark edene kadar birkaç yıl daha harcayacaklardı. Düşüncelerine geri döndü. İçinden bu gece yapacağı yolculuğu planlıyordu.

Bu gece gidip pusulayı bulacaktı, gerektiğinden daha fazla zaman harcamayacaktı. Damien'ın daha fazla strese dayanabileceğini düşünmüyordu. Önce ona söylemeden karşısına çıkıverse kardeşinin yüzünün nasıl olacağını düşündü. Çok rahatlardı. Harry de kabul etmek zorundaydı o da Damien'ı özlüyordu. Anne babasını düşünürken buldu kendini, onlardan uzakta olduğunu bile bilmiyorlardı. Onlardan uzak olmanın onu hiç etkileyeceğini düşünmemişti. Onları yeniden görme fikrinin onu ne kadar heyecanlandırdığına şaşkındı. Bu konuda ne düşüneceğini bilmeyerek kafasından attı.

Harry'nin düşünceleri zaten gürültülü olan salonu yüksek sesli bir ciyaklama keserken bölündü. Başını kaldırdığında bir baykuşlar selinin postalar ve ufak paketler taşıyarak alıcılarına doğru uçtuğunu gördü.

Büyük kahverengi bir baykuş bacağında bir zarfla önünde durduğunda anlık olarak afalladı. Mektubu çözerek baykuşu serbest bıraktı ve uçup gitmesine izin verdi. Kimin ona yazacağını merak ederek mektubu inceledi.

Hala açılmamış olarak mektubu koydu ve kahvaltısına geri döndü. Hermione'nin mektuba meraklı bakışlar attığını fark etti ama bir şey söylemiyordu. Pis bir sırıtışla, mektubu ona verdi.

"Bu şerefe sen nail olabilirsin." dedi, mektup konusunda çok meraklı değildi, her halükarda gerçekten onun için değildi zaten.

Hermione biraz şaşırmış göründü ama yine de mektubu ondan aldı. Zarfı gereğinden fazla yırtmamaya özen göstererek dikkatle mektubu açtı. Bir parşömen çıkardı ve içinde kaybolarak okumaya başladı.

Ron kendi zarfını yırtıp okuma sürecinde olduğundan o mektubun farkında değildi. Harry çocuk kırmızının bir tonuna bürünmeye başlarken izledi. İlk olarak kulaklarının uçlarında başlamış, sonra yüzüne ve hatta boynuna yayılmıştı.

"İyi misin?" Harry sordu.

Ron cevap vermedi ama birilerine, tahminen mektubun yazarına, söylenerek mektubu yumruğunda sıkıştırdı. Harry'e bakmadı ve tabağına saldırdı, çatalını ufak pastırma parçalarına öyle bir kuvvetle vuruyordu ki, Harry tabağın kırılacağından emindi, elbette sihirle korunmuyor olsa idi. Ron daha fazla bir şey yemedi, ama yüzünde kızgın bir ifadeyle yemeği sertçe tabağında dürtmeye devam etti.

"Ron, mektup kimdendi?" Harry sordu, endişeyle.

"Percy!" Ron tısladı. "Saçmalıyor yine. Bu yaz evi terk etmeden önce babam hakkında kötü laflar etmesi yetmiyor, şimdi de bana...bana..., unut gitsin! Adilik yapıyor yalnızca."

Harry, Percy'nin kim hakkında kötü konuştuğunu biliyordu. Tahmin etmesi güç değildi. Ron'un verdiği tepkiden, Percy'nin Harry'nin aleyhinde bir şey söylemiş olması gerektiği açıktı. Profesör Umbridge'in Bakan'ın Harry'nin masum olmadığını söylemesi hakkında yumurtladıkları ve gazetelerin ona bulaşmasıyla Harry, Bakanlığın ona karşı olduğunu biliyordu. Bu yeni bir şey değildi, özellikle de Bakan'ın kıymetli Umbridge'ine yaptığından sonra, muhtemelen herkese onun hakkında kötü konuşuyordu. Percy aynı zamanda Bakanlık için çalışıyordu ve Ron'un ondan uzak durması için tembihlendiği açıktı.

Harry boş boş Weasley çocuklarının ona karşı neyi olduğunu merak etti. Hangi dünyada olursa olsun, hiç yoktan bir tanesi ona karşıydı. Charlie değilse Percy'di.

Harry Ron'dan gözlerini ayırdı ve Hermione'nin kaşlarını çatmış, gözleri hala önündeki parşömenin üzerinde olduğunu fark etti. Başka kimin onun hakkında kötü şeyler söylediğini merak ederek, ona döndü.

"Bu ne diyor?" sordu.

Hermione ona baktı ve cevap vermek için ağzını açtıktan sonra çat diye tekrar kapattı. Altıncı sınıflar grubu geçene kadar bekledi. Birkaç saniye sonra Harry'e eğildi ve tek bir kelime fısıldadı.

"Fırtık"

Harry ona gözlerini kırptı.

"Evet, çalı?" sordu.

Hermione ona bir bakış attı, kahverengi gözleri kısıldı.

"Ne?" sordu rahatsızlıkla.

"Sen başlattın." Harry savundu.

Ron bile ona kafa karışıklığıyla bakıyordu.

"Fırtık'tan, mektup Fırtık'tan geliyor!" dedi Hermione, mektuba işaret edip Harry delirmiş gibi bakarak.

Harry hemen uyum gösterdi.

"Oh, Fırtık. Oh, tamam. Ben başka bir şey söyledin zannettim."

Hermione gözlerini kısmış hala ona bakıyordu. Harry ve Ron'a mektubu anlatmak istediği için birkaç saniye sonra bıraktı ama.

"Nasıl gittiğini öğrenmek istiyor. Burada bir şey var....bence kendin okumalısın." mektubu ona verdi. Harry mektubu aldı ve hangi gerizekalının çocuğuna Fırtık adını vereceğini merak ederek cebine koydu.

xxx

Harry mektubu okumadı, hiç fırsat bulamadı. Kahvaltıdan sonra derslerle meşguldü, fena halde sıkıcı ve donuk olan dersler ile. Günün sonunda, Ron ve Hermione'yle oyunu sürdürmek zorundaydı. İkisi de Fırtık'ın mektubunu sormadı o yüzden Harry de şimdilik boşvermekten memnundu. Öncelikli odağı altın pusulayı nasıl geri alacağını planlamaktı. Yatakhanesindeki çocuklar, Ron da dahil, uyuya kalana kadar takılmak zorunda kaldı. Bunu riske edemezdi.

Dört çocuk da derin uykulara daldığında, Harry usulca yatağından çıktı. Çok sessizce sandığını açtı ve haritayla kendi kıyafetlerini çıkardı, diğer Harry'e değil ona ait olanları. Üzerini değiştirmek için tuvalete sıvıştı. Asası dikkatlice cebine konduktan sonra haritayı açtı ve konuma yakından baktı. Yeri ezberleyerek, gözlerini kapadı ve cisimlendi.

Harry bir ormanın derinliklerine benzeyen bir yerin ortasında belirdi. Karanlığa göz attı ve neden böyle şeylerin hep ya ormanlarda ya da mağaralarda saklı olduğunu merak etti. Tekrar haritasına başvurdu ve hangi yönde gitmesi gerektiğini gördü. Harekete geçerken heyecanlanmaya engel olamadı. İki ayın sonrasında, sonunda eve gidecekti. Mağaranın ağzına ulaştı ve kendini hazırlayarak bir saniyeliğine orada durdu. Bu dünyanın Voldemort'u şayet biraz olsun onun Babası gibiyse, sahip oldukları için mutlaka bir güvenlik ayarlamış olurdu. Gülümsedi ve birikmiş sinirinin birazından kurtulmak için bir fırsatı olduğuna memnun olarak mağaraya girdi.

xxx

Harry takılıp düşmemeye dikkat ederek karanlık mağara boyunca yürüdü. Zemin korkunç bir şekilde bozuktu ve dik patikadan aşağı inmek çok güçtü. Birkaç kere az kalsın takılıp düşecekken kendini zamanında yakalamayı becererek yürümeyi başardı. Ufak bir ışık kıpırtısı Harry'nin dikkatini çekti ve yüzünü ona çevirdi. Gitmesi gereken yöndü. Neden orada ışığın olduğunu merak etti. Asasını sıkı sıkı tutarak ilerledi. Yarımyamalak sesler Harry'ye yalnız olmadığını anlattı. Bütün hayalet hareket yeteneklerini kullanarak, Harry mağaranın duvarlarından birindeki geniş bir açıklığa, doğrudan ışığın kaynağı olan yere doğru geçti. Açıklığın sınırında durarak içeri göz attığında yuvarlak bir oda gördü, zemin kayalar ve yıkıntılarla kaplıydı. Işık, içeride yüzlerinde beyaz maskelerle duran üç adama ait havada süzülen üç ayrı fenerden geliyordu. Harry üç Ölüm Yiyeni gördüğünde küfretti, gözleri özellikle birinin üzerinde dolandı, uzun sarı saçlarını at kuyruğu yapmış, yılan bastonu elinde olan üzerinde. 'Neden burada olması gerekiyordu ki?' Harry düşündü kendi kendine. Lucius Malfoy tam bu mağaraya gelecek başka bir gün bulamaz mıydı?

"Burada değil, Malfoy." diğer adamlardan biri dedi.

"Efendi burada olacağını söyledi. Bakmaya devam edin. Sahip olduklarından üçünü de bulana kadar gitmiyoruz." Malfoy konuştu.

"Her yere baktık. İki tanesini bulduk. Sonuncusu burada değil." dedi üçüncü adam, kulağa durumdan rahatsız geliyordu.

Harry, Malfoy yüzünü ona dönerken izledi, bastonu kalkarak adama çenesinin altından vurup acı içinde geriye zıplamasına neden oldu.

"Karanlık Lord'a geri dönüp istediklerinden yalnızca iki tanesini bulabildiğinizi mi söylemek istiyorsun?" sordu buz gibi.

Adam açık bir korku içinde başını salladı.

"Hayır"

"Ben de öyle düşünmüştüm," Lucius alayla güldü. "Şimdi, iyi dinleyin. Karanlık Lord bizden sahip olduğu nesneleri almamızı söyledi, kendi bu mağaraya gizlediği nesneleri. Burada üç nesne var. İki tanesini bulduk ama sonuncuyu bulana dek buradan ayrılmayacağız. Anlaşıldı mı?"

Diğer iki adam başlarını salladılar ve kaya ve pislik yığınını aramaya devam ettiler. Harry, Lucius'un aramalarına yardım etmediğini gördü. Besbelli onlar Lucius'un patronluk taslamak için yanında getirdiği daha düşük rütbeli Ölüm Yiyenlerdi. Harry pis pis sırıttı, tam Malfoy'luk bir işti.

Işık Lucius'un önünde dolandı ve Harry bileğinden sarkan ufak çantanın ipini gördü. Çoktan bir şeyle dolu olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu ya da daha doğrusu, iki şeyle. Voldemort bedenine artık geri döndüğüne göre, saklı hazinelerini topluyordu. Harry pusula için birazcık daha gecikmiş olsa o buraya geldiğinde gitmiş olacağını fark etti.

Dikleşti. Bu Lucius burada olmasa çok daha kolay olurdu. Neden gelmek zorundaydı? Derin bir nefes alıp onun Lucius Malfoy'u olmadığını, bunun Harry Potter'ın düşmanlarından biri olduğunu hatırlatarak adımını attı ve taş odaya girdi.

Ayak sesleri gürültüyle yankılanarak üç Ölüm Yiyenin de asaları hazır hızlıca etraflarında dönmelerine sebep oldu. Harry ona lanet göndermek için fazla şok olduklarını bilerek yürümeye devam etti. Keşke maskelerini takmıyor olsalardı diye düşündü, ifadelerini görmek eğlenceli olurdu.

Üç adam donup kalmış gibi göründüler. Şokları kocaman gözlerinden belli oluyordu. Harry adamın gözlerini hiç kırpmadan bakmasına pis pis sırıtarak Lucius'un önünde durdu.

"İyi akşamlar, Ölüm Yiyenler. Nasılsınız?" Harry sordu.

Lucius şokundan çıkarak Harry'e düşmanca baktı.

"Mr Potter, burada ne yaptığınızı ve buraya nasıl gelmeyi bile becerdiğinizi sorardım, ama bu tür sorular boşuna görünüyor, tekrar çıkmıyor olacağınızı düşünürsek."

Harry tehdite gözlerini devirdi.

İki Ölüm Yiyen, Lucius'un kelimelerini bir işaret olarak alıp ona iki lanet gönderdiler. Harry doğru dürüst hareket etmedi bile; bileğinin bir hareketiyle büyülü kalkanı asasından döküldü ve etrafında bir baloncuk oluşturarak onu korudu. Mavi baloncuk iki laneti içine çekti. Üç adamın nefeslerini çekme sesleri mağaranın boş duvarlarıyla büyüyerek katlandı. Harry kalkanını indirdi, onlara pis pis sırıttıktan sonra tısladı,

"Benim sıram."

İki Ölüm Yiyen kalkanlarını yükseltti ama yeterince hızlı değildi. Harry'nin 'Sersemlet'i birine vurarak anında bilincini kapatırken diğerinin ayakları Harry'nin elinin bir hareketiyle yerden kesildi. Arkasındaki taş duvara çarptı ve kendini kaybederek yere yığıldı.

Lucius saldırının ortasında durmuştu; iki yanındaki iki kuvvet doğruca arkasındaki iki adama vurmuştu. Tek çiziği bile yoktu. Önündeki genç çocuğa bakmak için gözlerini kaldırdı.

"Maskeni çıkarabilirsin. Sen olduğunu biliyorum, Malfoy." dedi Harry sakinlikle.

Sarı saçlı adam bir anlığına duraksadıktan sonra maskesini çıkardı. Harry büyürken her gün gördüğü yüze baktı.

"Senin o....sözümona iksir hatanı duymuştum." dedi Lucius, sesi biraz olsun şaşkınlığını belli etmiyordu. "Bence rahatlıkla yalan söylediğin söylenebilir. Bütün bu şeyleri bir iksir hatasından öğrenmiş olman mümkün değil."

Harry gülerek, Lucius'un ona daha düşmancıl bir ifadeyle bakmasına sebep oldu.

"Aynı iksir-takıntılı arkadaşın gibi konuşuyorsun. Evet, Snape'in bir Ölüm Yiyen olduğunu biliyorum, o kadar şaşırmış görünme." dedi Harry, Snape'ten bahsi üzerine sarışın aristokratın kaşları yukarı fırlarken.

Lucius Harry'e yeni bir ışıkta baktı. Daha yalnızca dört ay önce, bir mezartaşına bağlanmış, Lord Voldemort tarafından işkence görüp aşağılanırken gördüğü çocuğa bakakaldı. Bu çocuk şimdi çok farklı görünüyordu, çok daha kendinden emin ve çok daha kibirli. Hiç anlamlı değildi.

"Kimsin sen?" Lucius sordu, dudaklarından dökülen soruya şaşırarak.

Harry yeniden gülümsedi.

"Harry James Potter," cevapladı. "Ve şimdi, kusura bakmazsan, sabah dersim var." yoldan çekilmesi için işaret etti. "Almak için geldiğim şeyi almama izin verirsen giderim ve senin de gitmene izin veririm." Harry söz verdi. Önce onu obliviate etme kısmını kendine sakladı.

Lucius asasıyla hedef aldı ve Harry'e alayla güldü.

"Hiç sanmıyorum, Mr Potter. Ne olduğunu bilmiyorum ama Karanlık Lord'un senden gerçekleri öğrenebileceğinden son derece eminim. Benimle geliyorsun."

Harry birdenbire dejavuya kapıldı. İki sene önce, şu an içinde olduklarına benzer bir mağaranın dışında, Lucius Malfoy ve Ölüm Yiyenler ordusu Harry'i Lord Voldemort'a geri götürmek için gelmişti. Harry hatırayı uzaklaşmaya zorladı, o gün Voldemort'un Hortkuluklarının sonu geldiği gündü.

"Kıpırda, Malfoy." Harry emretti.

Aldığı tek cevap onun hedef alındığı bir crucio'ydu. Harry zıplayarak yoldan çekildi, dört ayağının üzerine düştü. Kalkıp oturarak Malfoy'a dik dik baktı.

"İstediğin gibi olsun." Harry tısladı.

Yaptığı asasız patlamaya Malfoy tarafından karşılık verildi ve sarışın adam Harry'e geri gönderdi, o da bir kez daha yoldan çekildi. Ayağa fırlayarak dikleşti. Asası elinde, Harry lanetlerin en basitini ateşledi, silahsızlandırma büyüsünü. Malfoy'un müthiş bir düellocu olduğunu biliyordu ama asası olmadan, hiçbir işe yaramazdı. Lucius Harry'nin gönderdiği lanetlerin hepsini engelledi ama yetişmekte zorlanıyordu. Harry hızlıydı ve birkaç kere bir yandan Expelliarmus gönderirken aynı anda asasız olarak havaya uçurmayı denemişti.

Malfoy veledi efendisine götürecekti. Bulanığın oğlunu Efendisi'nin ayaklarına atacak ve ödüllere boğulacaktı. Yalnızca bu sebepten, öldüren laneti kullanmaktan kendini alıkoydu. Silahsızlandırma büyüsünü, vücut kilitlemeyi, sersemletmeyi, kalan her şeyi denedi, cruciatus lanetini bile, ama hiçbir şey Harry'e vurmadı. Lanetleri engellemiyorsa da basitçe yollarından çekiliyordu. Lucius kimsenin bu kadar iyi refleksleri olduğunu görmemişti. Çocuğun Quidditch oynamasına bağladı. Spor ona son derece yardımcı olmuştu.

Harry'nin laneti sonunda Malfoy'u yakaladı ve adam havaya uçtu. Uzaktaki duvara acı verici bir şekilde çarptı. Ama asasını hiç bırakmadı ve yere vurur vurmaz, başka bir gelen lanetin yolundan yuvarlanarak çekildi. Tekrar ayağa fırlamak için hiç beklemedi. İşte o zaman Harry'nin dikkatinin anlık olarak başka bir şeye kaydığını fark etti. Çarptığı duvara baktı ve nefesini çekti. Taş duvarın büyük bir bloğu düşmüş, çarpışmanın kuvvetiyle parçalanmıştı. Ortaya çıkan şey nefesini kesti. Duvarın içinde, cam bir kubbe tarafından korunan şey altın pusulaydı. Lucius bunun Efendisinin emriyle toplaması gereken son nesne olduğunu biliyordu.

Bir kerede iki büyücü ödüle doğru fırladı; Lucius daha yakındı ve ilk ulaşan oldu. Alamadan önce, kendini Harry'nin saldırısına karşı koruması gerekti. Lanetler akınını engelledi ve kuvvete karşı durarak son laneti Harry'nin üzerine geri gönderdi. Harry kaçınmak için yoldan kenara atıldı.

Harry Lucius'un pusulayı almak için uzandığını gördü, sezgisel hareket ederek sersemlet lanetini gönderdi. Lucius kalkanını yükselme fırsatı bulamadığı için eğilerek atlattı. Harry laneti dosdoğru cam kubbeye çarpıp paramparça ederken dehşet içinde izledi.

Doğaüstü bir uğultu mağarayı sarsarken oldukları yerlere kök saldılar. İki büyücü de birbirine baktı. İkisi de şimdi ne olacağını biliyorlardı, altın pusulanın üzerindeki güvenlik bariyerinin kırılmasıyla birlikte Voldemort'un özel koruma planları uyanmıştı.

"Seni aptal," Lucius tükürür gibi söyledi. "Ne yaptın?"

"Sen yoldan çekildin!" Harry karşılık verdi. Kubbeyi parçalamayı planlamamıştı. Bunu yapmanın kötü şeyler doğuracağını biliyordu.

İki büyücü de mağaradan çıkmak için neyle karşı karşıya kalmak zorunda olacaklarını görmek için girişe döndüler. Mağaranın ağzında büyük bir canavarlar grubu vardı. Dimdik, arka bacakları üzerinde duruyorlardı; gri kürk bütün vücutlarını kaplıyordu. Uzun kolları iki yanlarındaydı ve jilet keskinliğindeki pençeleri eti parçalamaya hazırdı. Yüzleri kurtlarınkini andırıyordu, ya da daha çok kurtadamlarınkini. Beyaz gözleri karanlıkta parlıyordu, büyücülerin üzerine sabitlenmişlerdi. Keskin dişlerini sıkmış canavarlar derin bir kükreme kopararak kendilerini bir ziyafete hazırladılar.

"Balverineler" Harry fısıldadı. Bu şeylerden nefret ediyordu, cidden nefret ediyordu.

Arkasında Lucius gri gözlerini hayvanların üzerinde tutarak duvara doğru yaklaştı. Pusulaya uzandı ama canavarların kükreyişi dokunmaması için onu uyarırken durdu.

Elini indirdi ama diğer eli sımsıkı asasını kavrıyordu.

"Al hadi" Harry fısıldadı.

"Delirdin mi sen?" Lucius fısıldayarak karşılık verdi.

Gözlerini ufak odanın içine yavaş yavaş giren Balverineler'in üzerinden ayırmadan, "Buraya gelirlerse, almayı unutabilirsin. Hala fırsatın varken al şimdi." dedi Harry.

Lucius haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Balvarine ordusu çıkışı kapar, önlerindeki küçük alanı doldururken izledi. Azgın görünümlü canavarlar uğuldarken Lucius korkuyla doldu. Ama topladıklarıyla geri dönmesi için bekleyen canavardan daha çok korkuyordu.

"Cehenneme gidin!" Lucius kükredi ve en yakınına bir ateş topu laneti gönderdi. Ufak patlama canavarları dikkatlerini yangına çevirecek kadar korkutmaya yetti. Lucius pusulayı duvardaki yuvasından almak için fırsatı kullanarak çabucak torbasına koydu.

Hemen sonra olan şey dehşet verici bir deneyimdi, Lucius asla unutmayacaktı. Balverineler delice bir hiddetle, onu parçalara ayırmaya hazır olarak ona doğru geldiler. Lucius becerebildiği kadar çok lanet savurdu. Kendini korumaya çalışırken kara büyüler ağzını terk etti. Birçok Balverine ızdırap verici acı içinde uğuldayarak, çığlık atmaktan başka bir şey yapmalarına el vermeyen spazmlar vücutlarını sararak yere düştü.

Ancak o zaman Lucius dönüp baktığında Harry'nin benzer büyüler gönderdiğini gördü. Fakat onunkiler çok, çok daha karanlıktı. Ona yaklaşmaya çalışan Balvarineler yere düşüyor, kanları kendi vücutları içerisinde kaynarken kürkleri kahverengiye dönüyordu. Onu hayvanları içeriden patlatan lanetler yaparken gördü, cesetleri parçalanmış kemiklerden başka bir şey geriye kalmayarak yere düşüyordu. Birkaç defa Harry'nin öldüren laneti yaptığını gördü. O kadar şok olmuştu ki neredeyse bir Balvarine üzerine çıkıyordu. Gryffindor'un altın çocuğu, Dumbledore'un en sevdiği öğrencisi, Aydınlık'ın kurtarıcısı, Lord Voldemort'tan bile daha karanlık büyüler savuruyordu.

Gözleri önünde, Harry özellikle azılı görünen bir Balvarine'in saldırısından kenara çekilerek kaçındı. Yere yıktığı Ölüm Yiyenlerden birinin hala bilinci yerinde olmayan vücudunun yanına düştü. Asasını kavrayarak ayağa kalktı. Büyük Balverinele şimdi iki asa kullanarak dövüşüyor, önünde acı çeken canavara hiçbir merhamet göstermiyordu.

Harry'nin canavarı resmen parçalara ayırmasını izlerken Lucius ensesindeki tüylerin diken diken olduğunu hissetti. Birinin öylesi büyüler yapabilmesi için, yalnızca güçlü bir büyücü değil aynı zamanda kara büyüyü çağırmak için gerekli kışkırtıcıya da sahip olması gerekiyordu.

O kadar kişi içinde, Lucius asla Harry Potter'ın sihrin en karanlık formunu kullanarak öldürdüğünü göreceğini düşünmemişti. Memnuniyetle gözlerini ayırdı ve birkaç Balverine'i daha hallettikten sonra kaçması için açık olan bir yol gördü. Başka bir canavarın zehirli pençelerini de atlatarak efendisinin eşyalarının olduğu çantayı göğsüne sımsıkı bastırıp mağaradan kaçıp gitmeyi başardı, Harry'i yalnız başına bıraktı.

xxx

Lucius daha sadece mağaranın ağzına ulaşmıştı ki arkasından gelen gürültülü ayak seslerini duydu. Etrafında döner dönmez bir şey ona çarptı ve ayağı yerden kesildi. Çantasını hala sıkı sıkı tutarak mağaradan dışarıya yuvarlandı. Saldırganı hemen yanındaydı. Lucius tok bir pat sesiyle pis zemine düştü. Kalkıp oturduğunda kimin onu düşürdüğünü gördü. Harry hala dört ayak üstünde, ona pis pis sırıttı. İki büyücü ayağa fırlayarak saniyeler içerisinde asalarını birbirlerine doğrulttular.

Harry bir lanet gönderdi, ama Lucius'un yapacağını düşündüğü bir tanesi değildi. Lucius'un tuttuğu poşete 'Accio' yapmıştı. Yalnızca poşetin hala Lucius'un bileğine sarılı olan büzme ipi engel oldu Harry'nin ellerine uçmasına. Kalakalan Lucius, kendi lanetler selini göndererek karşılık verdi. Hepsi bloke edildi ve yine, Harry poşetin peşine düşmeden önce Lucius'u havaya uçurmayı denedi. Lucius'un efendisinin ona döndürmesini istediği kıymetli hazineyi kaybetmemek için eğilip kendini kenara atması gerekti.

Lucius çabucak ayağa fırladı ama Harry'i tepesinde buldu. Asasıyla hedef almak yerine, beklenmedik bir şekilde, fiziksel olarak saldırdı ve Lucius darbeyle geriye düşerken poşeti yakaladı. Ancak Lucius refleksleriyle bilinirdi ve poşeti tutarak almasına izin vermedi. Harry yumruğunu salladı, bir kez daha ona vurdu, ama adam yine de bırakmıyordu.

"Bana ver şunu, Malfoy!" Harry bağırdı, demir kavrayışından poşeti kurtarmaya çalışarak. Gerçekten de Malfoy'a zarar vermek istemiyordu. İkisi de asalarını çekebilmek için fazla zorlandıkları bir durumdalardı. Harry adamı havaya uçurmayı denedi ama yalnızca ikisini de devirmeyi becerdi. Düşerken poşetteki tutuşunu kaybetti.

İkisi de asaları doğrultulmuş ve hazır halde ayağa fırladılar, ama birbirlerine saldıramadan önce genizden gelen bir uğultu duyuldu etraflarında. İki büyüncü de gözlerini çevirdiklerinde bir sürü Balvarine'in toplandığını, santim santim onlara yaklaşmakta olduklarını gördüler. Kaç tanesini öldürürse öldürsünler, daha fazlası beliriyordu ve şimdi onları çevrelemişlerdi.

Harry Lucius'la bakıştıktan sonra ikisi de etraflarında tam bir 180 derece döndü, böylece zıt taraflara bakıyor, sırt sırta duruyorlardı. İkisi de lanetler göndermeye başladı, Harry canavarlarla iki asasını da kullanarak dövüşüyorken Lucius'un yalnızca bir asası vardı. Büyüler hızla yol alarak hedeflerini öyle bir kuvvetle vuruyordu ki etkileriyle zemin sallandı.

Harry on Balverinelik bir grup ona doğru gelirken hareket etmek zorunda kaldı. Yalnızca vücudunun üst yarısını kullanarak Lucius'u canavarların yolundan kenara ittikten sonra kendi eğilip yuvarlandı.

Lucius saniyeler içinde ayağa fırladı. Ancak güç kaybetmeye başlıyordu ve bu hayvanlardan birine yakında yem olacağından korkuyordu. Pençelerindeki zehir öyle kuvvetliydi ki seni anında öldürürdü. Dişleri hiç sorun yaşamadan insan kemiklerini ısırabilirdi. Bunların hiçbirini tecrübe etmek istemiyordu.

Aniden bir Balverine tarafından sırt üstü yere düşürüldü. Nefesi tamamen kesilerek tepesinde dikilen Balvarine'e korku içinde bakmaktan başka bir şey yapmak elinden gelmedi. Korkunç yaratık dişlerini gösterdi ve saldırmaya hazırlanarak üzerine eğildi.

Tam canavarın pençeleri ona ulaşamadan önce görünmez bir güç etrafına sarılarak hayvanın yaptığı hareketin ortasında donup kalmasına sebep oldu. Beyaz gözleri şaşkınlık içinde büyüdü. Acı içinde uğuldadıktan sonra birdenbire havalandı ve muazzam bir güçle büyük bir ağaca fırlatıldı. Gürültülü çatırtı boynu kırılırken duyuldu ve ölü hayvan yere düştü.

Lucius olan şey karşısında hayretler içinde kalarak apar topar ayağa kalktı. Sağına baktı ve Harry'i gördü, asası hala havada ve hayvanın biraz önce gömüldüğü ağaca doğrultulmuştu. Lucius anlayamıyordu, çocuk hayatını kurtarmıştı, ama neden? Daha fazla Balverinele dövüşmek için atılmadan önce Harry'nin yüzündeki ufak gülümsemeyi gördü.

Lucius fırsatı kullandı, ayaklanarak koştu. Cisimlenme duvarlarının bittiği yere kadar koştu. Harry tam başka bir Balverine öldürmüştü ki başını kaldırdığında Lucius'un çoktan iyi bir mesafe katetmiş olduğunu gördü. Lucius'u bile yanında getirebilecek olsa da altın pusulanın olduğu poşeti ona getirecek yapabileceği en güçlü accio'yu yapmak için elini kaldırdı.

Büyü tam Lucius'a ulaşmadan önce, sarışın Ölüm Yiyen cisimlenerek Voldemort'un yanına geri döndü, Harry'nin eve dönme şansını yanında götürdü.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazarın (Kurinoone'ın) Notu: Pekala, bu bölüm DR'deki en uzun bölüm oldu. Lütfen ne düşünüyorsunuz haberim olsun.
> 
> Bu arada, 'Balverineler' benim yaratımım değil. Daha yeni bitirdiğim XBOX oyunu 'Fable'dan karakterler. O şeyleri çok sevdim/nefret ettim. O yüzden de neden Harry onlarla dövüşmesin diye düşündüm. Umarım hoşunuza gitmiştir!!


	17. Açığa Çıkan Gerçekler

17\. Bölüm - Açığa Çıkan Gerçekler

AU Dünya

Damien biraz önce duyduğuna inanamıyordu. Bir anlığına, mükemmelen hareketsiz bir biçimde öylece, telefonunu elinde sımsıkı tutarak, gözleri karşısındaki boş duvara dikili durdu.

"Kaçtı?" sordu inanamazlıkla.

"Öyle dedim ya." Geldi abisinin yorgun sesi öbür uçtan.

Damien paniğin içinde fokur fokur fokurdamaya başladığını hissedebiliyordu, midesinin dibinden başlayıp ta en tepeye kadar seyahat ediyordu. Pusula gitmişti; Lucius Malfoy pusulayı almış ve kaçmıştı. Bu olabilecek tek en kötü şeydi.

Cevaptan korkarak, "Ne...ne yapacaksın şimdi?" diye sordu Damien.

Harry'nin diğer uçtan ağırlıkla iç geçirdiğini duyabiliyordu. Kalbi öncesinden de hızlı atmaya başladı.

"Yapabileceğim tek bir şey var," Harry başladı. "Pusulayı kullanmaktan başka eve dönmemin hiçbir yolu yok. Almak zorundayım."

Damien bunun Harry'nin cevabı olacağını biliyordu. Oda boyunca volta atmaya başladı, bir eli sımsıkı telefonu tutarken boş elini yumruk yaptı.

"Onu nasıl yapacaksın?! Sen de benim kadar iyi biliyorsun ki pusula şimdi Voldemort'la birlikte! Öyle gidip ondan isteyip de sana vermesini bekleyebilirmişsin gibi değil ki!" dedi Damien.

"Hadi ya!" Harry'nin sinir olmuş sesi çınladı kulaklarında. "Gidip istemeyeceğim! Gidip çalacağım."

Damien gözlerini kapayıp bir sakinleşme girişiminde bulunarak yavaş yavaş nefes almaya zorladı kendini.

İşe yaramadı.

"Daha kötü bir şey söyleyemezdin!" dedi.

"Bak, Damy. Bu tek yol, tamam mı. Ben de bundan mutlu değilim, ama artık benim kararım değil. Buradan çıkmak istiyorsam, o pusulayı almak zorundayım. Şayet onun elindeyse, o zaman bunun hakkında da yapabileceğim bir şey yok."

Damien abisinin açıklamasını dinledi, kötü bir şeyler olacak hissinin göğsünde tırmandığını hissetti.

"Onu görmek istemiyorsun?" sordu, alçak bir sesle.

Bir duraksamadan sonra Harry sordu, "Ne?"

"Voldemort, onunla karşılaşmak istemiyorsun?" Damien sordu.

Harry'den hemen gelen bir karşılık yoktu. Damien abisinin cevap vermesini, içinde yavaş yavaş büyüyen o şüpheyi yok etmesini bekledi.

"Neden soruyorsun?" Harry sordu. Sesi boş ve duygusuzdu.

" Bana eğer onunla tekrar karşılaşmak anlamına geliyorsa pusulayı Voldemort'tan almaya mutlulukla gidermişsin gibi geliyor sadece. Pusula boyutlar arası geçiş yapmanın tek yolu olamaz. Ama başka bir yol aramak yerine, bu dünyada senin kellenin peşinde olduğu gerçeğine kulaklarını tıkayıp Voldemort'un inine koşa koşa gitmeye can atıyorsun!"

Harry konuşmadı, ama Damien'ın az buçuk beklediği üzere telefonu kapatmadı da.

"Malfoy'un gitmesine izin verdin, bilerek, değil mi?" Damien devam etti. "Pusulayla gitmesine izin verdin ki Voldemort'la buluşmak için bir şansın olsun, onu tekrar görmek için, değil mi Harry?" Damien doğru olduğuna inanmaya engel olamadı. Harry'nin evren değiştirdiği günden beri içine küçük bir şüphe tohumu ekilmiş bekliyordu. O evrenin hala Lord Voldemort'a sahip olduğunu öğrendiğinde orada kalmaya karar vermişti. Damien bu düşünceyi ezmiş, abisine güvenmişti, ta ki şimdiye kadar.

Bir iki dakika daha geçti ve sonunda Harry konuştu.

"Senin düşündüğünün aksine, tam bir gerizekalı değilim." dedi Harry sessizce. "Bu dünyanın Voldemortu'yla benimki arasındaki farkı biliyorum, ve güven bana; onunla tanışmak için hiç acelem yok." Damien bu sözcükler üzerine üzerinden büyük bir yük kalktığını hissetti. "Pusula eve geri dönmemin tek yolu. Evrenler arası seyahat etmenin tabii ki başka yolları var ama seyahat ettiğin boyutun hangisi olduğunu bilmenin hiçbir yolu yok. Bir tek pusula buna izin veriyor." Harry açıkladı. "Ve Malfoy'un gitmesine izin vermem konusunda da, bilerek yaptığım tek şey yaşamasına izin vermekti. O Balverineler olmasa pusulayı ondan alırdım."

Damien abisinin sesindeki siniri duyabiliyordu ve anında utançla dolduğunu hissetti. Eve geri dönmek için yeterince çabalamadığı için abisinden şüphe etmemeliydi.

"Özür dilerim, Harry." dedi, gerçekten kastederek.

"Hey, senin söylediklerine alınmaya başlasaydım senle hiç konuşmazdım."

Damien, Harry'nin sesindeki gülümsemeyi duyabiliyordu.

Cevap veremeden önce kapıda gürültülü bir tıklatma sesi duyuldu. Damien şaşkınlıktan neredeyse olduğu yerde zıpladı. Gözleri kapıya fırladı, İhtiyaç Odası'nın kapısına ve kimin kapıyı çaldığını merak etti. Başka bir tıklatma daha duyulduktan sonra ardından tanıdık bir ses konuştu.

"Damien! Kapıyı aç."

Damien tekrar zıpladı, bu sefer paniktendi. Babasıydı, kapıda olan James'di.

"Harry, babam kapıda." Damien fısıldadı ona. "Gitmem gerek. Elimden gelen en kısa sürede geri arıyacağım seni." dedi Damien telefonu kapamadan önce.

"Hayır, kapama," dedi Harry çabucak Damien'ı durdurarak. "Sadece, sadece açık bırak telefonu, bak bakalım ne istiyormuş."

Tartışacak vakti olmadığından, Damien söylendiği gibi yaptı. Hoperlör kısmını birazcık havada bırakarak telefonu arka cebine tıktı. Kapıya koştu ve açtı. James'in yumruğu havada, tekrar tıklatmaya hazırdı.

"Merhaba baba. Ne oluyor?" Damien sordu, elinden geldiği kadar kulağa kaygısız gelmeye çalışarak.

James Damien'a bir bakış attı.

"Ben de sana aynı şeyi soracaktım." cevap verdi.

"Neden buradasın? Ve benim burada olduğumu nasıl bildin?" Damien sordu, yerinin haritada görünmeyeceğini bilerek.

"Haritayı kontrol ettim ve seni hiçbir yerde göremedim. Bu odanın haritada görünmeyen tek yer olduğunu biliyordum." James açıkladı.

"Oh, peki, eee....ne istiyorsun?" sordu Damien, fazla arsız da olmamalıydı.

James meraklıca baktı.

"Yirmi dakikadan fazla geciktiğin için nerede olduğunu görmek istedim."

Damien bir anlığına kafa karışıklığıyla babasına baktıktan sonra ela gözleri büyüdü. O ve Harry akşam yemeğinden sonra anne ve babasıyla buluşacaktı, Sirius, Remus ve Tonks 'takılmaya' geliyorlardı. Tamamen unutmuştu, aklı abisini eve geri getirmekle fazla meşguldü.

"Oh, baba, özür dilerim. Büsbütün aklımdan çıktı. Hemen geliyorum." dedi, babasının gitmesini ve Harry'le olan konuşmasını bitirmesine izin vermesini umut ederek.

"Ne yapıyorsun burada?" James sordu, arkasına göz atarak.

"Hiçbir şey, sadece...biraz...biraz...kafa dinliyordum." Damien bitirdi tuhaflıkla.

James bakakaldı.

"Kafa dinliyordun?"

Damien başını salladı.

"Tamam, on beş oluyorsun elli değil, farkındasın değil mi?" James kafa buldu.

"SBD senem baba. Huzur içinde çalışmak için buraya geliyorum, tamam mı." dedi Damien, gözlerini babasına devirerek.

James güldü.

"Peki, şu an 'görev' başında olmadığımdan suçluluk duymadan söyleyebilirim ki, rahat ol. Sınavların hakkında fazla endişelenme." dedi James gülümseyerek.

Damien da gülümsedi.

"Evet, tamam. Bak, sen gitsene ben de eşyalarımı toplar, odama bırakır sonra gelirim."

Kapıdan çekilerek, "İyi plan." diye cevapladı James. "Ama acele et, tamam mı."

Damien tekrar başını salladı ve kapıyı kapatıp kilitli olduğundan emin oldu. Çabucak telefonunu çıkararak kulağına götürdü.

"Harry, hala orada mısın?"

"Evet" geldi karşılık.

"Gitmem gerek, babam..."

"Evet, duydum." dedi Harry.

Damien hayal edip etmediğinden emin değildi ama Harry'nin sesi öncesinden daha alçak geliyordu.

"Peki, bana söylemek istediğin neydi?" Damien sordu.

Kafası karışarak, "Ne?" dedi Harry.

"Bana telefonu kapatmamamı söyledin ya... Ben de bana önemli bir şey söylemek istiyorsun diye düşündüm." dedi Damien.

"Hayır, ondan değil. Ben sadece ne istiyormuş...babam...görmek istedim , o kadar." dedi Harry, 'baba' kelimesi zorlukla çıkarak.

Damien ne istediğini anladı.

"Ya da belki, sadece sesini duymak istedin?" Damien sordu. Harry bir şey demedi, ne katıldı ne de inkar etti. Damien gülümsedi. "Özlüyorsun onu, değil mi?" sordu, gerçek bir cevaba ihtiyaç duymadan. Harry'nin özlediğini söyleyebiliyordu, hepsini.

"Sadece onu görememek ya da duyamamak garip geliyor." Harry kabul etti. "Yani hep tepemde, şimdi iki senedir devamlı uğraşıyor ve beni sinir ediyor ama birdenbire, yok. Bazen onlara bu evrende ne olduğunu unutuyorum ve onu ve annemi Hogwarts'da görmeyi bekliyorum. Etrafta olmamalarına alışmak hala zor geliyor." Harry ekledi son kısmı alçak bir sesle.

Damien şimdi kocaman gülümsüyordu.

"Vay be, Harry. Annemle babamı takdir etmen için başka bir dünyaya seyahat etmen gerekti."

"Umalım da sadece bir seyahat olsun ömür boyu değil." Harry cevapladı dertli dertli.

xxx

Cumartesi geldi, ve Harry çok heyecanlıydı. Bugün Damien'ın on beşinci yaş günüydü. Dürüst olmak gerekirse, Damien'ın doğum gününde hala burada olmayı beklememişti ama pusula, bir kez daha, çalışmadığından hala bu yeni dünyadaki vaktini keyifle geçiriyordu. Diğer Harry için epey kötü hissediyordu ama. Onun dünyasına sıkışıp kalmış, kardeşinin doğum gününü kaçırıyordu. Harry diğer Harry'nin geçmiş bütün doğum günlerinde Damien'la birlikte olduğunu düşünerek kendini iyi hissettirdi. Bir tanesini kaçırsa, o kadar kötü olmazdı değil mi?

Damien, Harry fark etmişti ki, kötü bir ruh halindeydi. Doğum gününden hiç de keyif alıyormuş gibi görünmüyordu. Astronomi kulesinde yer alan gürültü patırtıya pek ilgi göstermiyordu. James ve Lily misafirleri, bütün Gryffindor'u, Sirius, Remus ve Tonks'u eğlendiriyorlardı. Harry içki dağıtıp öğrencilerle muhabbet ederek onlara yardım ediyordu. Bir öğrencinin Damien kadar canı sıkkın göründüğünü fark etti. Onun yanına oturmuş alçak sesle konuşan Ginny'e baktı. Kız çocuğa tek koluyla sarılarak kulağına bir şey fısıldadı. Çocuk açık bir şekilde dertli halde başını salladı.

"Ne oluyor orada?"

Harry dönüp baktığında Lily'i gördü. Yanında duruyordu ama bakışı ufak oğluyla Ginny'nin üzerindeydi.

Harry omuzlarını silkti, "bilmiyorum."

"Hiç keyfi yerinde görünmüyor," dedi Lily. "Neden olduğunu çıkaramıyorum."

Harry, elbette, nedenini biliyordu; pusula ve çalışıp diğer Harry'i geri getiremeyişi yüzündendi. Damien'ın mutsuz olmasının sebebi buydu. Diğer Harry'nin tekrar yer değiştirmeyi deneyeceğini söylemişti ama o kadardı. Harry'nin nasıl bunu yapacağını hiç açıklamamıştı, Harry sorduğunda bile. Bütün aldığı kulağa şüpheli bir şekilde 'intihar' gibi gelen bazı gevelemeler ve anlamsız seslerdi. Ama Harry'nin ondan bütün koparabildiği buydu.

Lily, Damien'a yaklaştı ve Harry çocuğun mutlu görünmeye çalıştığını ama zavallıca başarısız olduğunu gördü. Ginny çabucak kalkarak uzaklaştı, annenin oğluyla oturmasına izin verdi. Harry başını çevirdi, ama alçak bir 'Hayır, yok bir şey, ben iyiyim' kulaklarına ulaşmıştı.

Çatının diğer ucuna baktı ve gördüğü manzara onu gülümsetti. Ron ve Hermione buradaydı, sonunda. Ron'un Hermione'nin belinin etrafına sardığı kolunu not ederek Harry onları karşıladı.

"Selam, çocuklar. Ne sürdü bu kadar?" Harry sordu.

Ron başını Hermione'nin yönünde salladı.

"Her zaman kadınlar, dostum." belirtti, Hermione'den sert bir bakış kazanarak.

"Üzgünüm Harry ama işten çıkmam çok uzun sürdü." açıkladı.

"İş? Ama, bugün Cumartesi." Harry dikkat çekti.

"Farkındayım," Hermione de gülümsedi. "Ama araştırmacıların tatili yok. Yani, son teslim tarihi üç haftadan azken yok en azından."

"Başlıyoruz." Ron mırıldandı Hermione projesinin kapsamını detaylı bir şekilde açıklamaya girişirken. "....belli sayıda olası anlam var, ama ilginç olan şey tek bir ufak hata, bir tanecik yanlış yorumlanmış eski yazıyla bütün anlam değişebilir. Ve başka ilginç olan bir şey de..."

"İlginç kelimesinin anlamına bir sözlükten bakmalı cidden." Ron mırıldandı Harry'e, gülümseterek.

"Duydum, Ronald!" dedi kız üstüne gelerek. "Ama herneyse, sanırım son kısımdayız ve eğer eski yazıları doğru tercüme edersek, projeyi teslim tarihinden önce bitirmiş olacağız. Bunun benim için ne yapabileceğini biliyor musun? Bunun ilk projem de olduğunu göz önünde bulundurursak, benim için harikalar yaratabilir." Hermione açıkça heyecanlıydı. "O yüzden, bu haftasonu çalışıyorduk. Bugün bütün gün laboratuardaydım ve yarın da bütün gün orada olacağım. Duncan ve Jenna, benim projedeki iş arkadaşlarım, hala laboratuardalar ama ben ayrılmak zorunda kaldım, Damy'nin partisini kaçıramazdım."

"Doğrudan işten geldin?" Harry sordu.

"Evet, yanımda kıyafet getirdim. Hogwarts'a direk iş çıkışı gelmek zorunda kalacağımı biliyordum. Önce eve gitseydim bütün partiyi kaçırırdım."

"Ya da cisimlenebilirdin." Ron yardımcı oldu.

"O hissi sevmediğimi biliyorsun. Kulaklarımı çınlatıyor." Hermione şikayet etti.

Damien ve Ginny'e ulaştıklarında konuşmaları kısa kesildi. Ron ve Hermione onları selamladıktan sonra Damien'ın doğum gününü kutladılar. Harry doğru dürüst ilgi göstermiyordu. Aklı bir plan yapmakla fazla meşguldü. Bu fırsat kaçırmak için fazla iyiydi.

xxx

Harry sessizce Ron'un dairesine doğru yol aldı. Annesiyle babasının dairesinin aksine, Ron'unki Hastane Kanadı'yla aynı kattaydı. Aslına bakılırsa tam yanındaydı. Harry buraya yalnızca bir kere gelmişti, Ron onun odasında takılmayı tercih ediyordu. Harry onu suçlayamazdı; oda dezenfektan kokuyordu ve aynı hastane kanadı gibi beyaza boyanmıştı.

Zamanlamanın cidden kötü olduğunu biliyordu, Damien'ın partisini kaçıracaktı ama beklediği şans sonunda gelmişti. Hermione buraya direk iş yerinden geldiğini söylemişti, bu da iş eşyalarının yanında olduğu anlamına geliyordu. Özel diskin olduğu iş çantası orada, Ron'un odasında duruyordu.

Harry kapıya ulaştı ve önünde durdu.

"Chudley Cannons" dedi usulca ve kapı aralandı. Çabucak Ron'un odasına girerken, en iyi arkadaşının odasına gizlice girmenin utancını bastırdı.

Hermione'nin kıyafetlerini anında gördü, düzgün bir şekilde katlanmış ve masanın yanındaki bir sandalyenin üzerine konmuştu. Hızlıca yanlarına yürüdü ve çantasının masanın üzerinde olduğunu görerek rahatladı. Çantaya uzandı ama sonra durdu. Çalıyordu ve de Hermione'den çalıyordu! Dudağını ısırdı, bunu yapmak için olan sebeplerini düşündü. Hermione'den diski çalıp gidip karşıtı hakkında bilgi toplamanın doğru olup olmadığını düşündü. Bu yakıcı merak gerçekten de yapmak üzere olduğu şeyi haklı gösterebilir miydi? Bir anlığına hareketsiz durdu, parmakları Hermione'nin çantasından yalnızca bir santim ötedeydi.

Ne bulmayı umuyordu? Bu kadar delice bilmek istediği neydi? Harry hakkında bütün öğrendiği şeyleri düşündü; çocukluğunu, eğitime gönderilişini, Voldemort'u düşürüşünü, şöhretini ve hayatını. Çok az şey bildiğini fark etti. Söylenen her şey Damien tarafındandı ve Harry çocuğun ondan gizlediği şeyleri olduğundan epey emindi. Karşıtı hakkında onu meraklandıran da buydu. Damien'ın gizlemeye çalıştığı neydi? Ve neden?

Sorularının cevaplarını, gerçek cevaplarını diğer şekilde alamayacağını bilerek, Harry çantaya uzandı ve elini içine soktu. Parmakları Hermione'nin çantasında bir sürü şeye süründü ama hepsini itti. Sonunda yuvarlak diskin üzerinden geçti ve parmaklarının altında pürüzsüz metali hissetti. Diski çıkardı, ihtiyacı olan bütün cevapları almasına yardımcı olacak ufak cihaza baktı.

xxx

Harry Balyumruk şeker dükkanının mahzeninden ses çıkartmamaya dikkat ederek tırmandı. Dursleylerin etrafından ve geceleri Hogwarts'da çaktırmadan dolanmaları işe yarıyordu. Bir tek görünmezlik pelerininin de yanında olmasını umdu. Kendi dünyasında bırakmıştı ve bu dünyadaki de her zaman Damien'ın yanındaydı.

Damien'ın partisini terk etmenin verdiği suçluluğu bir kenara iterek aklından zorla çıkardı. Annesine yalan söylemiş, başının ağrımaya başladığını gidip bir süreliğine uzanmak istediğini söylemişti. Annesi endişeli ve apaçık bir dehşetle dolan gözlerle ona döndüğünde berbat hissetmişti. Solgunlaşmış ve hemen gidip Poppy'i görmesini söylemişti. O da partiyi bırakıp ona hastane kanadına kadar eşlik etmek üzereydi ki Harry engel olmuştu. İyi olduğuna ve birkaç saatlik dinlenmeden sonra geri döneceğine ikna etmişti. Astronomi kulesinden aceleyle uzaklaşmıştı. Diski Hermione'nin çantasından çalmış ve kimse görmeden Hogsmeade'e sıvışmak için gizli geçidi kullanmıştı. Geçidin kendi dünyasındakiyle aynı olmasına şükran doluydu. Haritası yanında değildi ve başka türlü de görünmeden kaleden asla çıkamazdı.

Kapalı olan dükkandan pencereden zor bela geçerek aceleyle çıktı. Rüzgarlı havaya yüzünü dönerek hemen Hızır Otobüs'ü çağırdı, yolculuğun iki saatten fazla sürmemesini umdu.

xxx

Damien etrafına bakındı ama Harry'i hiçbir yerde göremedi.

"Nerede bu?" mırıldandı kendi kendine.

"Kim?" Hermione sordu.

"Harry, hiçbir yerde göremiyorum onu." dedi Damien çatı katını gözleriyle tarayarak.

"Ona bayağı yakınsın, değil mi? Senin için bu kadar anlam taşıması bence çok tatlı." hızlı hızlı söyledi Hermione.

Damien surat yaptı. Şu an burada olan Harry onun abisi değildi.

"Evet, öyle harika ki kendisi." cevap verdi kuru kuru. Annesine dönerek ona seslendi. "Anne! Harry'nin nereye gittiğini gördün mü?"

Lily gözleri endişeyle gölgelenerek hemen yanına geldi.

"Evet, çok iyi hissetmiyordu. Gidip biraz uzanacağını söyledi, tekrar çıkacak sonra," ekledi hemen, Damien'ın üzülmesini istemeyerek. "Sadece biraz uzanması gerekiyordu."

Dönüp uzaklaştı, bir grup öğrencinin çatıya yiyecek fırlatmasına engel oldu. Ginny yüzünde tedirgin bir ifadeyle Damien'a döndü.

"Umarım iyidir. Ne oldu acaba birdenbire?" Hermione dile getirdi.

Ginny ve Damien da aynı şeyi düşünüyordu.

xxx

Harry otobüsten indi ve önünde binayı gördü, Araştırmacılar Köşesi. Hemen içeri girdi. En çok şu an pelerini ile gözlerden ırak olabilmeyi diliyordu.

Ön kapıları hala açık buldu. Hermione'nin söylediği gibi iki meslektaşı hala çalışıyorlardı, Harry de binanın hala açık olacağını düşünmüş, buradan da bu gece merakını giderme fikrine kapılmıştı. Bu gece olmak zorunda olduğunu biliyordu, Hermione yarın yine çalışacağını söylemişti. Diski yarından önce çantasına geri koymalıydı. Sahip olduğu birkaç saat içerisinde her şeyi yapabileceği çıkarımını yaptı. Ne de olsa, bütün istediği bu diğer Harry'nin yaşadığı hayatı şöyle hızlıca bir gözden geçirmekti. Ne kadar uzun sürebilirdi ki.

Geniş salona girerken kimsenin ona bakmadığını bile fark etti. Resepsiyon masasındaki adam ona yalnızca şöyle bir göz attı, doğru dürüst bakmadı bile. Binaya devamlı gelip giden insan olduğunu biliyordu. O kadar çok farklı yüz vardı ki adamın hepsini hatırlamasının hiçbir yolu yoktu. Fakat Harry adamın yanından yürüyüp geçerken birdenbire ayağa fırladı, Harry'i afallattı.

"Mr Potter, efendim!" dedi, gözleri şaşkınlıkla kocaman olarak. "Bu bir zevk, efendim! Sizinle tanışmak gerçek bir onur." kelimeler acele içerisinde adamın ağzından dökülüyordu.

"Ah, evet, sizin...sizinle de tanışmak güzel." dedi Harry ve basit sözlerin adama verdiği mutluluk ve keyfi gördü. O birkaç adım geriye atarken gözlerini ondan hiç ayırmadı. "Ben...ee, sadece...Hermione Granger onun için bir şey almamı-" neyse ki Harry'nin lafı adam tarafından kesildi.

"Lütfen, Mr Potter, buyrun." merdivenlere doğru el salladı.

Harry başını salladı ve merdivenlere yürüyerek yukarı çıkıyormuş gibi yaptı. Adam yüzünde kocaman bir gülümsemeyle gözlerini ona dikmiş olduğundan ilk kata tırmanmak zorunda kaldı. Birkaç dakika sonra çaktırmadan alt kata indi. Adam masasında değildi. Tuvalete gittiğini ve birkaç dakikalığına orada olmayacağını umarak, Harry aceleyle bodruma inen basamaklara yöneldi. Resepsiyonistin iyi niyetli ve besbelli ona hayran olduğunu biliyordu, yani ona değil, öyleymiş gibi yaptığı Harry'e, ama yine de alt kattaki kütüphaneye girmesine izin vermeyeceğine dair bir şüphesi vardı.

Birkaç dakika içerisinde kapıya ulaştı. Diski dikkatlice cebinden çıkardı ve kapının yüzeyine tuttu. İlk birkaç dakika hiçbir şey olmadan geçince Harry'nin zaten gergin kalbi hayalkırıklığıyla hızlandı. Bu kadar gelmişti, cevap almadan gitmek istemiyordu. Ama sonra disk birdenbire kapının içine çekilerek oraya gömüldü. Harry kapı ikiye yarılıp açılır ve girmesine izin verirken izledi.

xxx

Ginny hızlı adımlarla alt kata inerek aceleyle Harry'nin dairesine doğru yol aldı. İyi olduğundan emin olması gerekiyordu. Yara izi yine acımışsa, bu çok fazla dikkat çekecekti. Kapısına ulaştı ve açmaya çalışmadan önce tıklattı. Kapı kilitliydi.

"Harry! Harry orada mısın?" seslendi.

Cevap yoktu.

Ginny asasını çıkardı ve hızlı bir 'Alohomora' yaptı. Kapı klik sesiyle açılırken Ginny içeri sızdı. Yatakta birinin olduğunu gördüğünde olduğu yerde kaldı. Örtüler yukarı kadar çekilmiş, Harry'i gözden saklıyordu.

"Harry uyanık mısın?" sordu yatağa yaklaşarak. İyi hissetmiyorsa rahatsız etmek istemiyordu.

Hala gelen bir cevap yoktu.

Ginny sırtından bir ürpertinin geçtiğini hissederek daha da yaklaştı.

"Harry?"

Birdenbire anladı, örtüleri çekip açmadan önce bile yatağı sadece yastıkların işgal ediyor olduğunu, Harry'nin gittiğini biliyordu.

"Oh Tanrım!" fısıldadı. İnkar edilemez bir korkunun onu doldurduğunu hissetti.

Harry yalan söylemiş ve Damien'ın partisini terk etmişse, haberlerin iyi olamayacağını biliyordu.

xxx

Harry duyularını korkutucu, garip bir his körleştirirerek platformda durdu. Teninin heyecandan büzüldüğünü hissedebiliyordu. Sakinleşmek için ellerini salladı, parmaklarını gerdi.

Derin bir nefes alıp yapmak üzere olduğu şeyin ona cevaplarını vermesini umarak net ve yüksek bir sesle kendi adını söyledi.

"Harry James Potter."

Salonu dolduran ses aslında dehşet vericiydi. Ona doğru uçmaya başlayan materyallerin çıkardığı sesler Harry'nin ürkmesine sebep oldu. Sayısız kitap, gazete, makale ve garip bir şekilde bir düşünseli önündeki masaya uçarkan geri adım attı. Masa uçuşan şeyler gürültülü bir tok sesiyle iniş yaparken ağırlıklarının altında inledi. Harry önünde duran materyal miktarı karşısında şoke olmuştu. Otuz küsur kitap masanın bir ucuna yığılmıştı. Gazete yığını masanın çoğunu kaplamıştı ve ufak, gümüş bir düşünseli masanın öbür ucunda duruyordu.

Ne cehennem olduğunu merak ederek, Harry masaya yaklaştı. Bütün bunları incelemesi mümkün değildi. İmkansızdı, ve bu arada sırf o kısa bir zamana sahip diye de değildi. Başlamak için en iyi nokta olduğunu düşünerek gazetelere göz attı. Hermione'nin her şeyin kronolojik sırada olduğunu söylediğini hatırladı. En yakındaki gazete yığınına elini attı, önce tarihi kontrol etti.

1 Kasım 1981

Harry şok oldu. Bir yaşında gazetede adı geçeceğini hiç düşünmemişti. İçinden bir ses tarihin bundan daha önemli olduğunu söyledi. Kendi dünyasında saldırıya uğradığı günden bir sonraki gündü, yetim olarak dünyadaki ilk günü. Tarihin bu dünyada ne önem taşıdığını merak ederek, Harry makaleyi okumaya başladı.

'Bakanlık Seherbazı, James Potter, dün gece korkunç bir saldırıdan sonra acil şifai müdehale görmesi gerektiği için St Mungos'a kabul edildi. Karısı Lily Potter ile arkadaşı ve başka bir Seherbaz olan Sirius Black'in de yaralandığı saldırı, evinde, Godric's Hollow'da gerçekleşti. Öğrenilenlere göre saldırının sorumlusu Potterlar'ın yakın bir arkadaşı ve eski bir Seherbaz olan Peter Pettigrew. Eski en yakın arkadaşlarına ağır zarar vermenin yanı sıra bir yaşındaki oğulları, Harry James Potter'ı kaçırarak Potterlar'a başka bir korkunç darbe indirdi. Aldığımız bilgiye göre saldırı anında bebek uyumaktaydı. Onaylanmış hiçbir şey olmamasına rağmen Potter evinin yakınlarında bulunan kişilerce arkadaşları Pettigrew'ün Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'in bir müridi olduğu ve bebek Harry Potter'ı ona götürdüğü şüpheleri öne sürülmekte. Çocuğun bedeni henüz bulunamadı. Pettigrew'ün on beş aylık çocuğu Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'e neden götüreceği henüz belirtilmedi ancak bebek Potter'ı kendini Karanlık Lord ilan eden şahısa bağlayan bir Kehanet olduğu rivayetleri tek olası açıklama gibi görünüyor...'

Harry okumayı bıraktı, zihni haberlerle allak bullak olmuştu. Damien ona yalan söylemişti; çocuğun yalan söylediğinden şüphe etmişti ama bu çapta değil. Gazeteyi bir kenara atarak, başka birine baktı, ve sonra başka birine, ve sonra başka birine. En az beş gazete Harry James Potter'ın kaçırılması hakkındaydı. Az çok bir ay kadar sonra, Aralık 1981'den itibaren, Harry bir çocuğun bedeninin bulunduğunu ve Harry Potter'a ait olduğu düşünüldüğünü söyleyen bir makale gördü. Bakanlıktan ayrılırken kameralara yakalanan gözleri yaşlı ebeveynlerinin yüzlerini gördü. Babasının başı eğikti ve annesinin elini tutmuş dışarı çıkıyorlardı. Sirius hemen arkalarındaydı, onun da yüzü yaşlarla ıslanmıştı.

Harry daha fazla matem dolu yüzlerini görmek istemeyerek gazeteyi kenara kaldırdı. Bir sonraki gazetenin tarihine baktı ve ilk gazeteden on beş yıl sonra olduğunu fark etti.

2 Eylül 1996

'Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu'nda yeni bir dönem başladı. Ancak bu sene altıncı sınıf öğrencilerine şaşırtıcı biri katıldı. Önceden ölmüş olduğu düşünülen Harry James Potter, şoke edici bir şekilde yeniden ortaya çıktı. Şimdi on altı yaşında olan genç adam, dün sınıf arkadaşlarına katıldı ve etrafındaki ilgiden etkilenmemiş göründü. Genç çocuğun ortadan kayboluşunu çevreleyen gizem ve son on beş yıldır nerede olduğu açıklanmadı, buna rağmen çocuğun uzak akrabalarıyla birlikte yurtdışında, Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'den güvende tutulduğuna dair rivayetler öne sürülüyor. Mr ve Mrs Potter'dan henüz yorum alınamadı.'

Harry gazeteyi kenara itti. Damien ne demişti ona? Harry evden uzakta, daha iyi olmak için eğitim almıştı. Bu doğruysa, o zaman neden anne babası ölmüş gibi yapmışlardı? Anne babasının, ya da aslına bakılırsa hiçbir anne babanın, böylesi bir şey varmış gibi gösterebileceklerini düşünmüyordu. Ve Harry yalnızca bir bebekti, bir yaşındaydı, nasıl eğitim için gönderilmiş olabilirdi ki? Ve peki ya çocuğun birine ait buldukları ve Harry diye gömdükleri ölü beden ne olacaktı, o neydi? Hiç anlamlı gelmiyordu. Harry ilk okuduğu makalenin, Harry'nin Voldemort'a götürülmüş olduğunun doğru olma ihtimalini düşünmedi bile.

Başka bir gazete aldı.

'Şok edici bir saldırıda sayısız Seherbaz yaralandı ve yirmisi öldü. Ancak daha da beklenmedik olan saldırının gerçekleştiği yer oldu. Dün gece, akşam sekiz civarında, bir Ölüm Yiyen ordusu Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu'na saldırdı! Maskeli adamların nasıl efsanevi okulun arazilerine girebildikleri hala soruşturulmakta. Bildiğimiz kadarıyla, hiçbir öğrenci veya okul görevlisine zarar gelmedi. Ancak bir öğrenci Ölüm Yiyenler tarafından götürüldü. Birden fazla görgü tanığı ifadesi Harry James Potter'ın, James ve Lily Potter'ın oğlunun, Bellatrix Lestrange olarak bilinen adı çıkmış Ölüm Yiyen'in elini tutarak onunla birlikte cisimlendiğini onayladı. On altı yaşındaki çocuk Lestrange ile birlikte arazilerden ayrılır ayrılmaz, saldırı sona erdi ve kalan Ölüm Yiyenler cisimlenerek geride okulu ve öğrencilerini savunmak için canlarını veren cesur Seherbazların ölü bedenlerini bıraktılar...'

Harry anlamaya çalışarak yazılanlara bakakaldı. Bu doğru olamazdı, değil mi? Harry gönüllü olarak gitmişti? Neden yapardı böyle bir şeyi? Ölüm Yiyenlerle birlikte sessizce ve direnç göstermeden gitmesi için şantaj yapılmış olmalıydı. Belki Ölüm Yiyenler öğrencilere zarar vermekle tehdit etmişlerdi ve Harry de bu yüzden onlarla birlikte gitmişti. Öyle olmak zorundaydı.

Eline aldığı bir sonraki gazete gerçeği tepesine yıktı.

'Sihir Bakanı Cornelius Fudge bugün şaşırtıcı bir açıklamada bulundu. On beş aylıkken kaçırılmış ve sonrasındaki on beş yıl boyunca kayıp olan on altı yaşındaki Harry James Potter'ın meşhur Karanlık Prens, Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'in müriti ve evlatlık oğlundan başkası olmadığını onayladı! Bakan, Gelecek Postası ile olan özel röportajında, çocuğun geçtiğimiz yıl bir baskında yakalandığını ancak yüksek rütbeli bir Seherbazın, James Potter'ın, büyük oğlu olduğu göz önünde bulundurularak yaptıklarını telafi etmesi için bir şans verildiğini onayladı. Manevi Babasının, Karanlık Lord'un ardından Karanlık Prens olarak adlandırılan on altı yaşındaki Ölüm Yiyen, geçtiğimiz birkaç yılda işlenmiş bir çok suçun sorumlusu. Kimliği her zaman Ölüm Yiyenlerin taktığı beyaz maskelere benzer bir gümüş maskenin ardında gizlendi. Karanlık Prens adı altında birçok cinayet de dahil olmak üzere çok sayıda dehşet verici suçu bulundurmaktadır. Bunlardan biri Frank Longbottom ve karısı Alice Longbottom'ın korkunç işkence ve cinayeti...'

Harry gazeteyi elinden düşürdü, masadan geriye bir adım attı. Kalbi göğsünde deliler gibi atıyor, başı dönüyordü. Düşmemek için masanın kenarını kavradı. 'Doğru olamaz!' düşündü kendi kendine. Bu yalnızca doğru olamazdı. Harry Voldemort tarafından yetiştirilmişti! O...oğluydu?!

Hasta hissetti, başı şokla acı verici bir şekilde zonkluyordu. Dizleri birdenbire çözüldü ve soğuk zemine oturdu, baştan ayağa titriyordu. 'Bu tamamen yanlış!' düşündü. 'Harry Voldemort'un bir müridiydi, cinayet işlemişti?' Midesi okuduğu iki ismi düşünürken tekrar takla attı 'Frank ve Alice Longbottom, Neville'in anne babası. Harry Neville'in annesiyle babasını öldürmüştü!'

Harry öğürmemek için kendini zor tuttu. Kafasında biraz önce okudukları dönüp durarak yalnızca oturdu. Büyük bir parçası inanmıyordu, gülünçtü, Voldemort'un bir çocuk yetiştirmesinin hiçbir yolu yoktu ve Harry Potter hangi dünyada olursa olsun, asla Voldemort gibi bir canavara hizmet etmezdi. Asla! Harry asla öldürmezdi!

Ama sonra, diğer Harry'i düşündü, konuşma şeklini, gözlerinin daha soğuk, daha karanlık görünüşünü. Konuşma biçimi, kendine güveni, her şeyi...farklıydı.

Harry başını salladı; gazetelerde yazana inanmayacaktı. Geçen yıl Rita Skeeter onun hakkında yazmıştı ve hepsi koca bir çöptü. Tamamen uydurulmuş ve yanlıştı. Ayağa kalkarak, masaya yaklaştı, gazete yığınına bakmamak için elinden gelenin en iyisini yaptı. 'Ama tüm bunlar yanlış ve abartılmış olamaz; bir şeyler doğru olmalı.' İçinden bir ses söyledi.

Bir sonraki gazeteyi aldı ama hepsi Harry'nin işlediği başka cinayetleri anlatıyordu, suç listesi, Dumbledore'un Harry'i Azkaban'la yüzleşmekten alıkoymak için karşı karşıya kaldığı belalar. Harry'nin zihninde haberler uçuştu. 'Bu doğru değil! Doğru değil!' deyip durdu kendine, ama daha fazla gazete okudukça, inancı da o kadar zayıfladı.

Kapağında kocaman bir fotoğraf olan bir Gelecek Postası'yla karşılaştı. Fotoğrafın başlığı 'ARANIYOR'du ve altına bir ödül ilanı basılmıştı. Harry fotoğrafa bakakaldı, yüze, onun yüzüne. Soğuk, yeşil gözlerdeki delici bakışı not etti. Harry'nin Privet Drive'da onunla tanıştığında ona bakış şeklini hatırlıyordu. O zaman da fark etmişti, sinirbozucu bir bakış şekli vardı sana.

Gazeteleri kızgınlıkla kenara itti, nefes alışı şimdi duygularını kontrol etmeye çalışırken hızlı nefes çekişler halinde geliyordu. Masanın öbür ucuna baktığında ufak düşünselini gördü. Titreyen parmaklarla önüne çekti. Hatıralar, gümüşi duman desteleri taş kabun içinde yüzüyor, onu davet ediyorlardı. Birdenbire düşünselinin içinde kelimeler belirdi, büyük siyah kalın harfler kasenin üzerinde belirdi. 'Harry Potter'ın Duruşmasında sununlan Hatıra' Harry ne görmek veya kimin hatırasına tanık olmak üzere olduğunu bilmiyordu, ama kaseye dalmaya hazırdı. Cevaplara ihtiyacı vardı, güvenebileceği cevaplara. Derin bir nefes alarak, kafa üstü düşünseline daldı.

Dümdüz yüzünün üstüne, soğuk ama yumuşak zeminin üzerine düştü. Başını kaldırıp baktığında Harry'nin bütün görebildiği beyaz kırağı ile kaplı yeşil çimenlerdi. Ayağa kalktı ve etrafına bakındı. Önündeki manzarayı gördüğünde gözleri büyüdü. Kıpkırmızı tren önünde, hareketsizce duruyordu, rayların üzerine düşmüş bir ağaç seyahatini durdurmuştu.

Trenin içerisindeki kargaşayı görebiliyordu, öğrencilerin ve yetişkinlerin yüzleri pencerelerden dışarıya gözlerini dikmiş bakıyorlardı, hepsinde korku vardı. Ne olduğunu anlamayarak; etrafına bakındı. Arkasına dönüp baktı ve işte o zaman gördü. Görüntü nefesini kesti.

Bir Ölüm Yiyen ordusunun önünde yürüyen, onlara liderlik eden, Harry vardı. Asası çoktan elindeydi ama sıradan bir şekilde yanında tutuyordu. Rahatlık, kendine güven; otoriteyle yürüyordu. Buz gibi bakışı trenin üzerine ve içine hapsolmuş çılgına dönmüş insanlara sabitlenmişti. Yüzündeki o hafif, pis sırıtış diğer Harry'nin midesini bulandırdı.

Harry olduğu yerde durdu, önündeki görüntü karşısında kalakalmıştı, hareket edemiyor, gözlerinin önünde şahit olduğu şeyi anlayamıyordu. Harry'nin görüntüsü içinden yürüyüp geçti, peşinden yüzlerinde beyaz maskeleri, siyah cübbeleri artlarında dalgalanarak Ölüm Yiyenler takip etti.

Trenden birkaç metre ötede durur, içerideki panik dolu insanların pencerelerden hızla uzaklaşmasını izlerken izledi. Harry'nin yüzünü Ölüm Yiyenlere çevirdiğini gördü, zümrüt gözleri tehlikeli bir şekilde parıldadı. Sözleri alçak sesle ama açık bir şekilde söylenmişti.

"Emirlerimi hatırlayın; kimse trene girmiyor. Öğrencilerden biri trenden çıkarsa, yalnızca sersemletiyorsunuz, anlaşıldı mı? Oldu da herhangi biriniz bir öğrenci öldürecek olursa, ben de onu öldürürüm. Biz Seherbazlar için buradayız, özellikle de Moody için. Büyücülük dünyasına gönderdiğimiz mesaj, bu Seherbazların onları koruyamayacağıdır. Gerçek güvenliği Babam sağlar. Anlaşıldı mı!"

Harry'nin sözleri Harry'nin kulaklarında yankılandı, gerçek acıya sebep oldu.'Baba, Voldemort'a Baba dedi!' Sersemlik içerisinde izledi, hatıra Harry Seherbazları çıkıp dövüşmeleri için tehdit ederken karşıtı hakkındaki hakikati kabul etmek zorunda kaldı. Dışarı çıktıklarında, Harry onlarla dövüştü.

On beş yaşındaki Harry birdenbire birçok Hogwarts öğrencisinin ona bakarken gözlerinde gördüğü korkuyu anladı. Trenin içinden şimdi de Harry'e bakarlarken gözlerinde aynı korkuyu görebiliyordu. Harry'nin saldırıları acımasızcaydı ve Moody'e olan davranışı olağanüstü korkutucuydu.

Hatıra birdenbire titreşti, önündeki görüntü bulanık hale geldi. Harry odaklanmamış görüntülere karşı gözlerini kısarak ne olduğunu görmeye çalıştı. Başladığı kadar ani bir şekilde durdu. Görüntüler netleşti ve Harry manzara karşısında nefesini çekti. Yaralı bir Sirius yerde yatıyordu, bacağı besbelli kırıktı, burnundan kan geliyordu.

"Damien, çekil!" dedi Sirius zayıfça.

İşte o zaman Harry Sirius'dan yüzünü çevirdi ve Damien'ın önünde, sırtı Sirius'a dönük durduğunu gördü. Harry'e bakıyor, ona yalvarıyordu.

"Harry, lütfen yapma bunu! Siri Amca hiçbir şey yapmadı. Lütfen son ver buna!" Damien haykırdı sesinde açık bir acıyla.

Harry kalbinin midesine düştüğünü hissetti. Sirius'u yaralayan Harry'di! Sirius'un yaralarından sorumlu olan oydu.

"Damy, trene geri dön." Harry tısladı Damien'a, asası elinde o kadar sıkı kavranmıştı ki parmak eklemleri beyaza dönmüştü.

Damien hareket etmediğinde, Harry onu havaya uçurarak acımasızca Sirius'dan uzağa fırlattı. Harry'nin bütün gördüğü bu oldu. Yeterince görmüştü. Karşıtının Sirius'a işkence etmesini izlemek istemiyordu, bunu göremezdi, yoksa kafayı yerdi. Bir haykırışla zorla kendini düşünselinden çıkardı. Kütüphanenin soğuk taş zeminine düştü.

Derin derin nefes alarak, kendini sakinleşmeye zorladı ama nafileydi. Bir duygular fırtınası onu içine alıyor, biraz önce gördüğü bütün o hatıraları yeniden oynatıyor, okuduğu bütün raporları, karşıtının işlediği bütün suçları yeniden görmesine neden oluyordu.

Hiddet içerisinde, Harry ayağa kalktı, okuduğu gazeteleri kapıp platformdan fırlayarak ona feci bir şekilde yalan söylemiş çocuğu sorgulamak için hızla geri döndü. Ayrılmaya olan acelesi içerisinde, gümüş diski tamamen unuttu, hala kapının içine gömülmüş halde bırakıp çıktı.

xxx

Damien kalede yaşayanların birçoğu uykuya dalmış olmasına rağmen hala ayaktaydı. Annesiyle babası odalarında, Harry olduğunu düşündükleri çocuğun hala ortalarda olmadığı gerçeğinden mutlulukla bihaberlerdi. Ginny ve onun iyi çalışılmış büyüsü sağolsun, James ve Lily'i Harry'nin hala uyuyor olduğuna ikna etmişti. Damien uykulu bir şekilde iyi hissetmediğini ve uyumak istediğini mırıldanarak kendi sesini kaydetmek zorunda kalmıştı. Sesi abisininkine yeterince benziyordu, o yüzden bir problem çıkmazdı. James ve Lily odalarına çekilmeden önce yalnızca iki kere onu kontrol etmeye gelmişlerdi.

Ginny hala ayaktaydı ama ortak salondaydı, Damien'a uyanık kalıp onu bekleyeceğine dair söz vermişti. Damien Harry'nin odasında, onunla konuşmak için bekliyordu. 'Hangi cehennemde bu?' diye düşündü yüzüncü kere.

Kükreyen alevlerin önünde oturuyor, midesinin dibindeki o soğuk noktayı eritmeye çalışıyordu. Bir şeylerde sorun vardı, hissedebiliyordu.

Arkasındaki kapı bir klik sesiyle açıldı ve Damien hızlıca etrafında döndü. Sırtı ona dönük, kapıyı kapayan Harry'nin manzarasıyla karşılaştı.

"Harry, neredeydin? Her yere ba-...." Damien'ın sözleri Harry yüzünü ona dönerken sönüp gitti.

Damien'ın dikkatini yakalayan yüzündeki stres ifadesi değildi, ellerinde sımsıkı tuttuğu sayısız Gelecek Postası'ydı. Damien gazetenin eski sayılarını tanırken zamanın yavaşladığını hissedebiliyordu. Harry yüzünü tamamen ona dönerken başını kaldırdı, gazeteleri elinde sıkıyordu. Damien yakıcı zümrüt bakışla dosdoğru buluştu ve bu Harry'le tanıştığından beir ilk defa, abisinden ufak bir parçayı onda gördü.

Harry yavaş, dikkatli, ölçülü adımlarla Damien'a doğru yürüyüp ela gözlü çocuğun önünde durdu. Damien bakışını Harry'den ayırmadı, gazetelere bakmak zorunda kalmak istemiyordu. O raporları bir daha asla görmek istemiyordu.

Harry gazeteleri kaldırdı ama Damien almadı. Suçluluk dolu gözlerle ona baktı ve kaçınılmaz olanı bekledi.

"Eğitim için gönderildi?" Harry boğuk bir sesle konuştu, kırgınlık ve hiddet boğazını kapıyordu.

Damien sessiz kaldı, hemen konuşmamayı tercih etti.

"Bu, bu muydu eğitimi?!" Harry sordu, gazeteleri küçük kahve sehpasının üzerine fırlatırken. Gazeteler etrafa dağıldı, Harry'nin fotoğraflarını ve'Karanlık Prens aslında Harry Potter!' manşetlerini ortaya serdi.

Damien kalbinin midesinin dibine düştüğünü hissederek başını kaldırdı.

"Harry, ben..."

"Sakın!" Harry bağırdı yüksek sesle. "Daha fazla yalan yok!"

Damien yanaklarının alev aldığını hissetti ve utanç içinde başka tarafa baktı.

"Üzgünüm..." başladı ama bir kez daha Harry tarafından kesildi.

"Üzgünsün? Ne için? Bana yalan söylediğin için mi? Beni aldattığın için mi? Kaç yalan söyledin bana, Damien? Yoksa bana söylediğin hiçbir şeyin azıcık olsun doğru olup olmadığını mı sormalıyım?!"

"Ne düşündüğünü biliyorum, ama beni dinlemek zorundasın, bana inanmak zorundasın..."

"Sana inanmak mı? Söyleyeceğin tek kelimeyi daha dinleyeceğimi mi düşünüyorsun gerçekten?" Harry sordu inanamazlıkla.

Damien çocuğun içinden geçtiklerini anlayabiliyordu. Farklı bir dünyadaydı, hiç bilmediği insanlarlaydı ve az önce bu dünya hakkında ona söylenen her şeyin bir yalan olduğunu öğrenmişti.

"Ben sana yalan söylemeyi hiç istemedim." dedi alçak bir sesle.

"Ama söyledin." Harry köpürdü. Aşağı baktığında dağılmış, masanın etrafında yatan gazeteleri gördü. "Ne olduğunu, ne hale geldiğini saklayabileceğini düşündün," alev alev olan zümrüt gözlerini tekrar Damien'a kaldırarak tükürür gibi konuştu. "Bir katil!" sonra fısıldayarak boğulurcasına devam etti, "Voldemort'un...oğlu?"

Damien Harry'nin acısını görebiliyordu. Gerçek onu mahvetmişti, başka bir dünyada kendisinin ne yapmış olduğuyla kırılmıştı; ailesini öldüren adama hizmet etmişti.

"Bana çok kızgın olduğunu biliyorum. Söylediğim hiçbir şeye güvenemeyeceğini biliyorum, ama lütfen Harry, lütfen dinle beni. Bana bir şans ver sana her şeyi açıklayacağım, her şeyi, yemin ederim!" Damien yalvardı.

"Bir şans? Çok şansın oldu. Sana defalarca gerçeği sordum, bana bütün söylediğin yalanlar oldu. O, o katili korumak için olan yalanlar!" Harry bağırdı hiddetle, hala karşıtı hakkındaki bu hakikati tam olarak algılayamıyordu.

Damien'ın ifadesi değişti ve kızgınlıkla ellerini yumruk yaptı.

"Öfkeli olduğunu biliyorum, ama Harry hakkında öyle konuşma." dedi.

"Neden? Yanlış bir şey söylemiyorum, değil mi? O bir katil, bir cani!" Harry bağırdı, şimdi neredeyse histerikleşmişti, gözbebeklerinde hiddet yüzüyordu.

"Harry, yeter!" Damien uyardı.

"Hiç benim gibi olduğunu düşündüğüme inanamıyorum. Onun benimle hiçbiralakası yok, hem de hiç!" Harry bağırdı, Damien'dan çok kendisi için söylüyordu.

"Sana annenle babanı görmek için bir şans veren çocuğu mu kastediyorsun?" Damien sordu buz gibi. "Evet, haklısın. Senin onunla hiçbiralakan yok!"

Harry karşılık vermek için ağzını açtı ama birdenbire sözcükler boğazında ölüp gitti. Gözleri şok içinde büyüdü ve geriye bir adım sendeledi.

"Oh Merlin!" nefes çekti. "O, o orada, benim...benim arkadaşlarımla ve..." sözlerini bitiremedi. Ron ve Hermione'nin görüntüleri aklından geçip gitti. Onunla birliktelerdi, onu en iyi arkadaşları sanıyorlardı. Damien'a döndü, gözlerinde ateşli bir bakış vardı. "Arkadaşlarıma zarar verirse, yemin ederim, onu öldürürüm." dedi içindeki bütün samimiyetle.

"Oh, kapa çeneni, Harry!" Damien kesip attı. "Harry onlara zarar vermez, ne olursa olsun!"

"Aynı Sirius'a zarar vermediği gibi mi?" Harry sordu. "Ya da sana? Sana ne yaptığını gördüm. Sirius'u korumaya çalışıyorken seni havaya uçurdu."

Damien'ın gözleri bununla büyüdü.

"Sen nasıl....?" sordu, kafası karışarak. "Öyle değildi! Harry beni koruyordu!"

"Bırak kalsın!" tısladı kızgınlıkla ve etrafında dönüp kapıya gitti.

"Harry! Nereye gidiyorsun?" Damien sordu, panikleyerek.

"Bana yalan söyleyenlerin yakınında olamam." dedi Harry arkasına dönüp bakmadan. Kapıdan çıkmak üzereydi ki Damien kolunu yakalayıp kendine döndürdü.

"Gidemezsin, önce beni dinlemeden olmaz!" dedi.

"Neden? Yalan söyleyip onun yaptıklarının üstünü kapatasın diye mi?" Harry sordu.

"Sen neden bahsettiğini bilmiyorsun!" Damien tısladı ona. "Besbelli gerçeğin hepsini bilmiyorsun, o yüzden böyle konuşuyorsun!"

"Yeteri kadarını biliyorum!" Harry tıslayarak karşılık verdi, kolunu güçlü tutuştan kurtardı.

"Hayır, bilmiyorsun!" dedi Damien sıkılı dişlerinin arasından. "Olanların hepsini bilmeden Harry'i suçluyorsun."

"Bilecek ne var daha?" Harry sordu. "Masum insanları öldürdü, Voldemort'un emirleriyle onlara işkence etti, pis bir Ölüm Yiyenden fazlası değil!"

"Kapa çeneni, Harry!" Damien patladı.

"Ne yaptığını okudum, Neville'in annesiyle babasını öldürdüğünü biliyorum," Harry yuvarlak yüzlü arkadaşının görüntüsünü aklından çıkarmaya çalıştı. "Ölümlerinden sorumlu olan o!"

"Hayır, onları öldürmedi. Harry onları kurtardı, sen neden bahsettiğini bilmiyorsun." Damien denedi, öfkeli çocuğa açıklama yapabilmek için kendi sinirini bir kenara attı. "Sen sadece yarım gerçekler biliyorsun. Harry onları öldürmüş gibi yaptı, ama aslında onları kurtardı, yaşıyorlar, yemin ederim!"

Harry bir şeye yumruk atmak istedi, sertçe. Damien'a vurmamak için kendini zor tutuyordu, çocuk hala yalan söylüyordu. Neden onu koruyordu? Sadece abisi olduğu için miydi? Aynı kandan olmak bunu mu yapıyordu sana? Birinin işlediği bütün suçları bilmezden mi geliyordun?

"Harry, bir düşün! Harry gerçekten bütün o söylediklerini yapmış olsa, gerçekten Hogwarts'a gelip ortalıkta dolaşabileceğini mi düşünüyorsun? Gerçekten annemle babamın ona tamam diyeceklerini?" Damien çocuğu mantıklı düşünmeye davet ediyordu, öğrenmesi gereken daha çok şey olduğunu göstermeye çalışıyordu.

"Onlar annesiyle babası." dedi Harry, sesi ufak ve kırılmış geliyordu.

"Tamam, peki ya Profesör Dumbledore? O öğrencilerini tehlikeye atmaz değil mi? Ve Voldemort'u öldüren Harry, onu unutuyorsun!" dedi Damien çabucak. Harry'nin onun her şeyi anlatmasına yetecek kadar sakinleşmesini umuyordu.

Harry Damien'a dik dik baktı.

"O da muhtemelen bir yalandır, belki de Harry hiç öldürmedi Voldemort'u!" tükürür gibi konuştu.

"Bir düşünür müsün söylediğin şeyi ne olur!" Damien da aynı şekilde tükürür gibi karşılık verdi. "Bir dakika dur ve düşün, Harry bir Ölüm Yiyen ise neden mazur görülüp Azkaban'a gönderilmesin?"

Harry'nin aklı daha fazlasını kabul etmeye gönüllü değildi şu anda. Öğrendikleri yeter de artardı.

"Nedeni umurumda değil," yalan söyledi. "Bütün istediğim geri dönüp arkadaşlarımı kurtarmak." dedi.

"Onu nasıl yapacaksın?! Pusula çalışmıyor!" dedi Damien. Hala sesini alçak tutmak için elinden gelenin en iyisini yapıyordu.

"O zaman başka bir yol bulurum!" Harry bağırdı ve tekrar dışarı çıkmaya yeltendi.

Damien bir kez daha durdurmak amacıyla onu yakaladı. Hemen sonra iki çocuk asalarını birbirlerine doğrultuyorlardı.

"Harry, lütfen. Canını yakmak istemiyorum." dedi Damien samimiyetle.

"Zaten yaktın." dedi Harry, çocuğun yüzünün bu sözlerle nasıl düştüğünü gördü. Ama umurunda değildi, şu an değil.

Damien hedef alamadan önce, Harry bir 'Expelliarmus'la onu silahsızlandırdı. Damien'ın asası elinden uçarak odanın öbür tarafına düştü.

Damien şaşkındı ve öyleyece Harry'nin önünde, elindeki asayı dikkatle izleyerek durdu. Ama Harry çocuğa başka bir lanet göndermedi, onun yerine oradan çıkmak için etrafında döndü. Birdenbire kapıya çarptı, başı ahşap kapıya vurdu. Çabucak dengesini kazanarak döndü ve Damien'ı gördü.

"Hiçbir yere gitmiyorsun, bütün gerçeği öğrenene kadar olmaz." dedi Damien öfkeli bir bakışla.

Harry asasını sıkıca kavradı.

"Senin gerçeklerini yeteri kadar gördüm." tükürür gibi söyledi.

Damien birdenbire üzerine atlayarak Harry'i şaşırttı. Cübbelerinden bir avuç yakaladı, diğer eli de asa tutan elinin bileğine sarıldı. Damien, Harry'i duvara vurarak, asasını düşürmek için elini üst üste üst üste duvara çarptı. Ama Harry'nin asa üzerindeki kavrayışı hiç çözülmedi. Bir tekme savurdu; Damien'ı bacağından yakalayarak bir anlığına geri çekilmesini sağladı. Damien canını yakmak istemiyordu, ama durum kontrolden çıkıyordu. Vücudunu döndürdü, böylece yüzü karşı duvara bakıyordu. Hala Harry'nin kolunu tutarak kolu doğal olmayan bir açıyla çevirdi. Abisi kolun hangi açıda kırılacağını ona öğretmişti. Ama Damien Harry'nin kolunu kırmak istemiyordu, bütün istediği silahsızlandırmaktı.

Asa bir takırtıyla yere düştü ve Damien anında bıraktı. Asayı ayağıyla kenara attı ve geri çekildi.

"Harry..."

Sözcüklerinin geri kalanı yüzünde bir yumruk patlarken boğazında tıkandı. Afallayarak geri düştü. Acımadı, ama geriye doğru sendelemesine sebep olan saldırının şoku oldu. Harry hızlı hızlı nefes alıyordu, gözlerinde öfke ve hiddet vardı. Damien'ı yakalamaya niyetlendi tekrar ama çocuk yoldan çekildi. Yaptığı antrenmanlar kendini kolaylıkla savunmasına izin veriyordu.

Genelde Dudley'nin ona karşı davranışından ötürü yumruk dövüşlerinden yeterince payını almış olan Harry bir kez daha saldırmaya çalıştı. Çocuk darbeleri atlatırken yumruğu yine hedefi şaşırdı.

"Harry, lütfen!" dedi geriye atlar, yumruklardan kaçınırken.

Damien aniden yakalandı yine, bu kez de bir tekmeyle, ve sırt üstü düştü. Kendi öfkesinin kontrolden çıktığını hissederek çocuğa atıldı, 'iyi, madem bunu istiyor!' düşündü kendi kendine. Damien Harry'e vurdu, sertçe. Yumruğu Harry'i çenesinden yakalayarak yere düşmesine sebep oldu. Damien üzerine eğildi ve Harry'i yakalayıp başka bir yumruk daha atmaya hazırlanarak çevirdi. Ama kendini bir asayla burun buruna buldu, kendiasasıyla.

"Reducto!"

Damien odanın öbür ucuna uçtu, kitaplığa çarpıp yere düştü. Bütün nefesi kesildi. Sırtındaki acıyla soluyarak ayağa kalktı. Başını kaldırıp baktı ve odanın boş olduğunu gördü, Harry gitmişti.

xxx

Harry merdivenlerden yukarı fırladı, kafası azgın düşüncelerle doluydu. Eve geri dönmek zorundaydı; diğer Harry'i arkadaşlarından, değer verdiği insanlardan uzaklaştırmak zorundaydı. Gözlerini bir eliyle sildi, hissettiği ıslaklığın belli belirsiz farkındaydı. Burada biraz olsun daha kalmak istemiyordu, oymuş gibi yapamazdı, bundan sonra olmazdı.

İstediği yere düşündüğünden çok daha çabuk ulaştı. Heykelin önünde durup nefesini yakalayarak ve taşa delici yeşil gözlerini dikip bakarak durdu. Ona yardım edebilecek tek insan olduğunu biliyordu. Her zaman onun yanında olmuştu, durum ne olursa olsun, ona yardım etmiş, değer vermişti.

Onu eve döndürebilecek tek kişiydi. Dumbledore'a her şeyi anlatmak zorundaydı.

Derin bir nefes alarak, Harry parolayı tahmin etmeye hazır bir adım attı. Ama gölgesi taşa düşer düşmez, heykel kenara çekildi ve Okul Müdürü'nün ofisine çıkan spiral merdivenleri ortaya çıkardı. Harry merdivene adımını atmıştı ki arkasından bir ses duyuldu.

"Harry! Hayır!"

Ardına baktı ve Damien'ın ona doğru koştuğunu gördü, ama çok geçti, merdivenler çoktan onu Okul Müdürü'nün ofisine götürüyor, Damien'ın peşinden gelmesine engel oluyordu. Harry açmadan önce ahşap kapıyı tıklattı, bir karşılık gelmesini bile beklemiyordu.

"Mr Potter?" Dumbledore'un şaşkın sesi odada çınladı.

Harry içeri girerek kapıyı arkasından kapattı.

\--

Canon Dünya

Mumlar usul rüzgar odaya girerken hafifçe titredi. Duvar bölmelerinde güçlüce yanan meşaleler yeteri kadar ışık veriyordu ama yine de oda gölgeler içerisindeydi. 'Neden öyle?' düşündü Lucius kendi kendine. 'Her zaman burada sanki yeterince ışık yokmuş gibi görünüyor.' Karanlık düpedüz sinirbozucuydu.

Dikkati önünde duran adama çevrildi tekrar, önünde, sırtı ona dönük duruyordu. Kırmızı, merhametsiz gözleri pencerenden dışarı, gecenin karanlığına bakıyordu. Uzun dakikalar boyu yılanın, Nagini'nin, usul tıslamalarından başka hiçbir ses duyulmadı. Nagini efendisinin tahtının yanı başına yerleşmişti. Büyük gözleri karanlıkta parıldıyordu, Lucius'un üzerindelerdi. Sarışın adam zoraki bir güçle başka tarafa baktı, o ürkütücü gözlerdeki açlığı görmek istemiyordu.

"Emin misin," soğuk ses sordu, Lucius'un şaşkınlık içinde neredeyse yerinde zıplamasına sebep oldu. "Peşinde olduğu şeyin bu olduğundan?"

Lucius altın pusulanın masadan yükseldiğini ve Voldemort eliyle işaret ederken ona doğru uçtuğunu gördü.

"Evet, Efendim. Pusulanın peşindeydi." cevap verdi derhal.

Karanlık Lord yüzünü hizmetkarına döndü.

"Hatıra, bana tekrar göster." emretti yanına gelip dururken.

İtaatkarlıkla, Lucius yalnızca birkaç saat öncesine, Potter'ın koca bir grup Balverine'le dövüşüp canavarları öldürdüğü vakte ait hatırayı zihninin ön sıralarına getirdi. Efendisinin nasıl Dumbledore'un altın çocuğunun saldıran yaratıklardan hayatını kurtardığını görmesine izin verdi.

Voldemort yılansı yüzünde düşünceli bir ifadeyle Lucius'un zihninden çıktı. Dönüp hala havada askıda duran pusulaya baktı.

"Merak ediyorum..." dedi Voldemort yüksek sesle, kırmızı gözleri düşünceli bir şekilde kısılmıştı. "Ama yine neden seni kurtardığını açıklamaz." ekledi, Lucius'a işaret ederek. Aristokrat sessiz kalmayı tercih etti; Voldemort aslında onunla konuşmuyordu.

Birdenbire Karanlık Lord tısladı, bu Lucius'un her seferinde kanının donmasına sebep olan bir şeydi. Yılan büyük başını yerden kaldırarıp tıslamayı ve çatallı dilini dışarı çıkarmayı sürdürerek Voldemort'a doğru süründü.

Lucius diğer ikili çatal dilinde konuşurlarken hareketsizce durdu. Sonunda Voldemort dikkatini odadaki diğer adama çevirdi tekrar.

"Oğlun şimdi kaç yaşında, Lucius?" sordu birdenbire.

Lucius korkunun içinde tırmandığını hissetti.

Voldemort'un varlığında Draco'nun bahsinin geçmesinden ne kadar endişe duyduğunu gizleyip yüzünü boş ve duygusuz tutarak "On beş, Lordum." diye cevapladı.

"Ah, mükemmel!" Voldemort tısladı keyifle. Rahatça, iç hat Ölüm Yiyenleri'nin yanına yürüdü. "Tam ona göre bir işim var." dedi, kırmızı gözleri Lucius'un gri olanlarının derinliklerine nüfuz ederken.

xxx

"Gördün mü bunu? Ne oluyor?"

"Bilmiyorum. Bakanlık neye oynuyor?!"

"Burada diğer profesörleri denetleyebileceğini söylüyor, oh, o hiç iyi gitmeyecek de! McGonagall'ı düşünebiliyor musun?"

Harry etrafındaki öğrencilerin heyecanlı fısıltılarını bilmezden geldi. Hepsi Gelecek Postası'nda Bakanlığın Dolores Umbridge'i Hogwarts Yüksek Müfettişi ilan ettiği duyurusu üzerine kafayı yemişlerdi. Kadın tüm profesörleri denetleyecek, 'Bakanlık standartlarına göre' öğrettiklerinden emin olacaktı. Harry bu düşünceye alayla püfledi. Bakanlık standartları büyük ihtimalle Hogwarts'dan bile düşüktü.

Gazeteyi masanın üzerine koyarken "Bu ölçüyü aşıyor!" diye tısladı Hermione. "Profesör kadrosunun tümü üzerinde bir güç verilmiş olamaz. Bu doğru değil!"

"Biliyorum, Hermione. Bu tamamen yanlış." dedi Ron başını sallayarak. Biraz daha yulaf lapası alarak dolu kaşığı ağzına tıktı.

Harry hiç yorum yapmadı, yapacak daha iyi şeyleri vardı; endişelenecekdoğru düzgün şeyleri. Lucius Malfoy pusulayı almıştı ve Harry cihazın Voldemort'a geri döndüğünü biliyordu. Sandığında duran bozuk harita buna bir kanıttı. Harry neredeyse haritanın görüntüsü karşısında gülümsemişti; bu Voldemort aynı onun Voldemort'u gibiydi. İkisi de özellerini koruyan büyüleri seviyorlardı.

"İlk kime denetim yapacak merak ediyorum" dedi Hermione, Harry'i düşüncelerinden çıkararak.

"McGonagall olur umarım," Ron güldü. "Umbridge büyük olasılık müfettişliğinin beşinci dakikasında kurbaya biçimdeğiştirilir!"

xxx

Harry ilk dersine doğru yola koyulmuştu, zihni hala pusulayı geri almak için ne yapabileceğine dair fikirler üretiyordu. Voldemort hakkında düşünürken kalbinin bir atışı kaçırdığını hissetti. Lucius ona bu Harry'deki farklılığı söylerdi. Balverineler'le olan dövüşü ve Lucius'u düpedüz kurtarışı kesinlikle Voldemort'ta şüphe uyandırırdı. Harry zihnen kendini patakladı. Sağlam batırmıştı. Pusulayla ayrılmadan önce Lucius'u obliviate etme düşüncesiyle hareket etmişti, ama Balverineler'in gelişi her şeyi mahvetmişti. Lucius pusulayla ve sapasağlam bir hafızayla gitmişti. Bu iyi değildi, hem de hiç.

"Merhaba Harry!"

Harry durdu, bu sesi tanıyordu. O sinir bozucu, ciyak ciyak sesti. Etrafında döndü ve dağınık saçlı Gryffindor'u, Creevey'i, Dennis Creevey'i gördü. Çocuk Harry'e gülümsüyor, yüzünde o aptal sırıtmayla ona el sallıyordu. Kendi gibi ikinci sınıf Gryffindorlarla birlikte yürüyerek koridorun öbür ucundaki sınıfa gidiyordu.

Harry'nin yumrukları öfkeyle sıkıldı. Onu ilaçlayanın o olduğunu öğrendiğinden beri çocuğu ilk defa görüşüydü. Düşmanca bakarak ufak yüzünün ne olduğunu anlamaz bir ifadeyle düşmesine sebep oldu. Elini indirdi ve Harry'e bakakaldı, açık bir şekilde 'idol'ünün ona nefretle bakıyor olmasına incinmişti. O aynı yaralanmış yavru köpek bakışıyla, hala dönüp Harry'e bakarak sınıfa girdi.

Harry uyku iksirine bağımlı olmasına yol açanın bu Dennis Creevey olmadığını biliyordu ama bu kadar öfkeli hissederken hatırlaması güçtü. Bir tarafı çocuğun peşinden gidip ona karşıtının düpedüz aptallığı için bir ders vermeyi bile düşünüyordu.

Ama yapmadı, çoğunlukla Ron ve Hermione onunla konuşmaya başladığı ve ikinci sınıfların dersliğinden gözlerini ayırıp kendisininkine yönelmek zorunda bıraktıkları içindi. Ruh hali ilk dersinin Snape'le olduğunu öğrendiğinde daha da kötüleşti.

xxx

İksir, her zamanki gibi, Harry'nin sabırlı olmak için verdiği başka bir testti. Snape onu kışkırtmaya çalışıyordu; Harry'nin yaptığı her şeyde hata aranıyordu. Kökleri yeterince ince kesmiyordu, çok agresifçe karıştırıyordu, kazanın altındaki ateş fazla yüksekti, toz haline getirilmiş Semender pençesi yeterince iyi değildi. Sonuna geldiğinde, Harry'nin kaynar sıvıyı sinirbozucu piç kurusunun yağlı kafasından aşağı boşaltmasına şu kadar kalmıştı.

"Mr Potter, dersin sonunda geride kalın."

Harry nefretle arkasından baktı. Canını yakıp sonra obliviate etse başına bir iş gelir mi diye merak etti. Sonra Lucius'la ne olduğu hatırlayarak kendini durdurdu.

Hermione çıkmadan önce kolunu patpatlayarak ceza almaması için onu uyardı. Harry onu bilmezden geldi. Bir kez daha, adam son öğrencinin ardından kapıyı kapattıktan sonra yüzünü ona döndü.

"Mr Potter, o mucize iksirinizi yapmak için içine koyduklarınızı yazan listeyi getirmeniz için size bir zaman limiti verdiğimi hatırlayacaksınız." Dudaklarını alayla büktü. "O süreyi aştınız. Listenin hazır olduğu varsayıyorum."

Harry cübbesinin ceplerini yokladı, dalga geçercesine, arıyormuş gibi yaptı. Parmakları cübbelerinin cebinde katlanmış bir parça parşömen hissetti. Şaşırarak çıkardı, neymiş diye merak etti. Katlanmış kağıdı tanıdı. Fırtık'ınona gönderdiği mektuptu. Daha okumamıştı.

Snape ortaya çıkan parşömene aslında birazcık şok olmuş göründü. Beklemiyordu. Kağıdı almak için uzandı ama Harry geri çekti, İksir ustasının parmaklarını yanına yaklaştırmadı.

"Liste o mu?" Snape sordu ters ters.

"Aslına bakarsan, bir aşk mektubu." dedi Harry, sahte masumlukla. "Senin için masana bırakacaktım, ama burada olduğuna göre." kağıdı ona uzattı.

Snape dişlerini kızgınlıkla sıktı ama kağıdı ondan almak için uzandı. Harry elini geri çekti ve mektubu cebine koyarak casus Ölüm Yiyen'e alaycı bir ifadeyle baktı.

"Amma da ümitlisin ya" dalga geçti Profesörle.

"Liste Mr Potter, nerede?" Snape sordu, siniri şimdi açıkça belli oluyordu.

"Sana o zaman da söyledim, yapmayacağım." Harry cevapladı.

"Sana bir haftalık ceza verebilirim." Snape tehdit etti.

"Hayır, veremezsin," Harry açıkladı. "Dersten sonra istediğin şeyi yapmayı reddediyorum, ders sırasında istediğini değil. Bana bunun için ceza veremezsin ve sen de bunu biliyorsun."

Snape'in dudakları o kadar inceldi ki beyaza dönüyorlardı.

"Bana ne yapacağımı söyleyebileceğinizi varsaymayın, Mr Potter." tısladı tehlikeli bir sesle.

Harry de karşılık olarak pis pis sırıttı ve yakınına eğilerek fısıldadı,

"Biraz önce söyledim."

Bununla birlikte çocuk İksir ustasının savurduğu tehditleri duymazdan gelerek kapıya yöneldi.

Dışarı çıkar çıkmaz Ron ve Hermione'yle karşılaştı.

"Bu sefer ne istiyordu?" Ron sordu, Bitkibilim derslerine doğru yol alırken.

"Her zaman ne istiyorsa onu, sinirimi kaldırmayı." Harry cevapladı. "Kimsenin onu özleyeceğini düşünüyor musunuz? Hani gizemlice ortadan kaybolsa?" Harry sordu öfkeli bir bakışla.

"Büyük ihtimalle yalnızca annesi." Ron kıkırdadı.

"Annesi ölü" Harry karşılık verdi.

Hermione hakarete uğramış gibi görünürken Ron yalnızca Harry'e bakakaldı.

"Harry! Bu korkunç!" dedi, sesini yükselterek.

"Ne? Doğru ama. Ölü." Harry açıkladı, neyi yanlış söylediğini anlamayarak.

"Öyle olsa bile, bu şekilde söylememelisin. Bu saygısızca." dedi Hermione, arkadaşına çok canı sıkılmış görünerek.

"Evet, Potter. Bulanığı dinle. Bu saygısızca."

Üç Gryffindor etraflarında döndüklerinde Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle ve Pansy'nin arkalarında yürüdüğünü gördüler. Malfoy'un yüzünde pis bir sırıtış vardı, gri gözleri Harry'nin üzerine sabitlenmişti.

"Bas git Malfoy ve gizlice dinlemeyi de kes."dedi Ron, Slytherinleri bilmezden gelerek sırtını dönerken.

"Oh, Vızıl sinirleniyor." Pansy cıvıldadı sinirbozucu bir sesle.

Hermione "Hadi, gidelim, boşverin onları." dedi ve iki çocuğu kollarından tutarak seraya doğru devam etti.

"Haklı ama," Malfoy seslendi, hala hemen arkalarındaydı. "Bu saygısızca. Gerçekten de ölü anneler hakkında konuşmamalısın, Potter, senin de bir tane olduğuna göre hani. Zavallı bulanık sana hiç görgü kuralı öğretemeden ölüverdi!"

Dört Slytherin kahkayı patlattı. Ron onlara bağırmak için döndü fakat kahkahaları birdenbire kesilince durdu. Sağına baktı ve nedenini gördü. Harry olduğu yerde durmuş ve Slytherinler'e bakmak için dönmüştü. Yüzü hala tüyler ürpertici bir şekilde sakindi ama gözleri, gözleri alev alevdi. Hermione donakalarak Harry'nin her zamanki parlak, zümrüt yeşili gözleri şimdi koyu, zehir yeşili görünürken izledi.

"Bir daha denemek ister misin, Malfoy." dedi Harry sessizce, sözlerinde iki Gryffindor'u bile dehşete düşüren ince bir tıslama vardı. Harry, Slytherinler'e doğru yürüdü.

"Harry, Harry, boşver gitsin." Hermione denedi ama Harry onu duymazdan geldi.

Malfoy'un birdenbire nutku tutuldu. Harry ona yaklaşırken olduğu yerde durdu ama kalbinin her zamankinden farklı olarak çok hızlı attığını hissetti. Ağzını açamıyordu. İnatla denedi ama ağzının kontrolüne sahip olmadığını gördü. Dudaklarının üzerine mühür basılmış gibi hissediyordu. Fena halde panikledi. İki arkadaşının üzerine geriye düştü, kız arkadaşı şok içinde ona bakakaldı. Malfoy'un gözleri panikle büyüdü ve Harry'e inanamazlık içinde baktı.

Üç Slytherin Malfoy'a bağırıyor, ne olduğunu soruyordu ama çocuk ne kadar denerse denesin cevap veremiyordu.

"Annem hakkında öyle konuşacaksan, hiç konuşmazsın olur biter." dedi Harry ona.

Malfoy döndü ve koştu. Üç arkadaşı da ona seslenerek peşinden koştular.

Harry iki arkadaşına döndü ve inanamazlıkla ona baktıklarını gördü.

"Ne?" sordu, çok daha sakin bir şekilde.

"Ne yaptın ona?" Hermione sordu.

"Hiçbir şey yapmadım. Sen başka bir sessiz büyü yaptın sanıyordum." Harry yalan söyledi.

Ron dönüp ona bakarken "Ben yapmadım onu!" Hermione bağırdı.

"Ron olmalı o zaman." dedi Harry, odağı kızıl saçlı arkadaşına çevirerek.

"Ben? Ben kesinlikle yapmadım! Nasıl yapılacağını bile bilmem." Ron kendini savundu.

"Eh, ben değildim. Asamı bile ona doğrultmadığımı gördünüz." dedi Harry, onlara yürüyerek.

"O...o gerçekten ürkütücüydü." dedi Hermione. "Yani, bence kara büyü bile olabilir." fısıldadı.

Harry gözlerini yuvarladı. Kara büyü falan değildi; geçici bir büyüydü, etkisi zamanla geçerdi. Harry aslında o büyüyü bir sürü insan üzerinde kullanmıştı, bir kere Bella üzerinde bile, gerçi o kazaraydı. Bella büyüyü ona öğretiyordu ve o da yanlışlıkla onu vurmuştu.

"Eh, her halükarda Harry'nin annesi hakkında bir şey söylememeliydi. Hak etti." dedi Ron.

Hermione Harry'nin Ron'a bakış şeklini fark etti ve bir kez daha sivri bir şüpheyle dürtüldüğünü hissetti.

xxx

Ron o akşam Hermione'yi tek başına gölün kenarında otururken buldu.

"İşte buradasın," dedi yanına çökerken. "Ne yapıyorsun burada, hava buz gibi." Ron sordu.

"Yalnız kalmak istedim sadece." Hermione açıkladı. "Sen ne yapıyorsun burada?" sonra çocuğun yalnız olduğunu fark ederek, sordu, "Harry nerede?"

Ron omuzlarını silkti.

"Bilmiyorum. Snape'le cezada olabilir. Hiçbir yerde bulamadım çünkü. Akşam yemeğinden sonra resmen ortadan kayboldu."

Hermione tekrar önüne bakarak dev ahtapotun kollarından birini kaldırıp onlara 'merhaba' demesini izledi.

"Hermione, iyi misin?" Ron sordu. "Bütün gün sessizdin." sordu, samimi bir endişeyle.

"Bilmiyorum, Ron," Hermione başladı. "hissettiğimi nasıl açıklayabilirim bilmiyorum. Çok karışık."

"Karışık olan ne?" Ron sorguladı, kıza yaklaşarak. Gerçekten de çok soğuktu.

"Harry," dedi Hermione iç geçirerek. "Yaz tatilinden beri, hiç kendi gibi değil. Daha önce o kadar fark etmedim ama son zamanlarda yaptığı her şeyi, farklı yapıyormuş gibi görünüyor. Ne kadar değiştiğini açıkça görebiliyorum."

"İnsanlar değişir, Hermione. Başına çok şey geldi. Ölüm ve Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen gibi şeyleri görmenin birini değiştireceğini bana açıklayan sendin." dedi Ron.

"Biliyorum, biliyorum," dedi Hermione, alnını gerginlikle ovarak. "Öyle dediğimi biliyorum, ve Harry'nin gerçekten olanlar yüzünden değiştiğine inanıyorum, ama aynı zamanda, mantıklı gelmeyen bir sürü değişiklik de görebiliyorum."

"Mesela?" Ron sordu.

"Mesela, konuşma şekli. Sanki her şeyi biliyor gibi konuşuyor."

"Evet, sinirbozucu, değil mi?" Ron sordu çalı gibi saçları olan kıza anlamlı bir bakışla.

"Benim için farklı," Hermione savundu. "ben çok çalışıyorum ve okumayı seviyorum. Harry'nin hayatında bir kitap kaldırdığını ne zaman gördün sen? Ya da ödevini zamanında yaptığını. İkinizi de ödevinizi yapmanız için dürter dururdum ama şimdi, Harry ödevi aldığı gün her şeyi bitirmiş oluyor hep." açıkladı endişeli bir sesle.

"Cidden Harry ödevini zamanında yapıyor diye mi endişelisin?" Ron sordu sırıtarak. Sonra sahte bir kaş çatmayla fısıldadı "evet, haklısın. Bir gariplik var."

"Sadece benle dalga geçeceksen..."

"Tamam, tamam, pardon. Ama Hermione, durup dururken işkilleniyorsun."

Hermione korkularını dile getirip getirmemesi gerektiğini merak ederek dudağını ısırdı. Ron'un Harry'e çok yakın olduğunu biliyordu, ona çattığını düşünmesini istemiyordu.

"Ron, sen Harry'nin çok...kibirlileştiğini düşünmüyor musun?" sordu dikkatlice.

Ron surat yaptı.

"Hayır, pek değil."

"Konuşma şeklini fark etmedin mi? Ya da diğerlerine bakış şeklini? Bize o kadar yapmıyor ama Dean, Seamus ve kalan herkese nasıl baktığını fark ettim. Sanki, yani, küçük görüyor onları. Neville'e sanki ondan hoşlanmıyormuş gibi baktığını gördüm. Ben...ben nasıl açıklayabilirim bilmiyorum." bocaladı.

"Hermione, bak Harry her zaman çok konuşulan, parmakla gösterilen, hatta laf atılan biri oldu. Önceden, nasıl başa çıkacağını hiç bilmiyordu. Ama bu sene, yeni bir görünümle Hogwarts'da. Kızlar gerçekten ona ilgi gösteriyor ve yalnızca Cho'yu da kastetmiyorum," Hermione'nin şok ifadesi üzerine iç geçirdi. "Evet ben de farkediyorum bu şeyleri, tamamen salak değilim."

"Özür dilerim" dedi Hermione ufak bir sesle.

"Harry daha güçlü görünüyor o yüzden de daha güçlü hissediyor. İlgi görüyor ama bu yeni özgüveni sayesinde başa çıkabileceğini hissediyor. Diğerlerini küçük görmüyor, Harry bunu asla yapmaz, ama kendine daha önce olduğundan daha çok güveniyor o yüzden diğerlerinin moralini bozmasına da izin vermiyor."

Hermione hayret içerisinde ona bakıyordu.

"Sen nasıl...nereden öğrendin bunu?" sordu.

"Bu kitaptan öğrenebileceğin bir şey değil Hermione," dedi Ron. "Bu sadece bildiğin bir şey. Senden büyük beş kardeşinin olması, bu kendine güven konularında üç beş şey öğretiyor."

Hermione Ron'a gülümsedi ve eline uzandı. Ron şaşkınlıkla ona bakınca hızlıca elini geri çekti.

"Ee, yani sen Harry'nin, tamamen normal davrandığını mı düşünüyorsun?" sordu.

"Evet"

Hermione alt dudağını çiğnedi, Harry hakkında başka ne fark ettiğini söylese mi emin değildi. Zaten epey bir şey söylediğini, biraz dahasının fark yaratmayacağını düşünerek devam etti.

"Bir şey daha var," derin bir nefes aldı. "Ben bu şeyi fark ettim, şeyi, Harry'nin gözlerinde. Gözleri...yani, bu kulağa garip gelecek ama Harry gerçekten sinirlendiğinde, bugün Malfoy'la olduğu gibi, gözleri daha koyulaşıyor. Rengin kendisi daha koyu oluyor."

Ron kaybolmuş göründü.

"Gerçekten? Ben hiç fark etmedim."

"Hiç bakmadın ondan. Ben bir kere İksir'de gördüm, Profesör Snape bana ve Harry'e sıfır verip kopya çekmekle suçladığında. Harry dik dik ona bakıyordu ve gözleri...çok ürkütücüydü." devam etmeden önce dudaklarını ıslattı. "Ve bugün Malfoy'a baktığında, gözleri yine kopkoyu oldu."

Ron bunu bir düşündü.

"Belki Harry bir metamorfmagustur." önerdi.

"Bence Harry onu çok daha önce fark ederdi!" Hermione cevapladı.

"Belki gözleri her zaman sinirlendiğinde onu yapıyordu. Biz büyük ihtimalle gözlükleri yüzünden hiç fark etmedik."

Hermione düşündü. Akla yakın görünmüyordu. Gözlüklerin çerçeveleri ne kadar büyük olursa olsun, renk değiştiren gözleri saklayamazlardı. Harry'nin gözlerinin daha önce hiç öyle görmediğinde pozitifti. O zaman soru şuydu, neden şimdi oluyordu?

xxx

Harry tam bir tatminle karanlık yoldan aşağı yürüdü. Bugün ringde süper bir zaman geçirmişti. Üç dövüş ve üç büyük rakip, işte tam da bütün o birikmiş sinirini atmak için ihtiyacı olan buydu. Harry köşeyi döndü ve hızlıca etrafa bakındı. Hogwarts'a cisimlenmeye hazırdı. Bugün bütün gün öfkesinin gitgide kabardığını hissetmişti ve Malfoy'un annesi hakkındaki yorumu bardağı taşırmıştı. Pis bir sırıtmayla şimdiye yaptığı büyünün etkisinin geçmiş olması gerektiğini fark etti, Draco koca çenesine kavuşmuştu ama şimdi o yakındayken ne dediğine dikkat edecekti.

Bölgenin cisimlenmesi için temiz olduğundan tatmin olur olmaz, Harry sessiz bir pop'la cisimlendi. Her zamanki noktasına, tam yasak ormanın eteklerindeki bir kulübenin ardına vardı. Kulübede kimse yaşamıyordu, en azından Harry'nin gördüğü kadarıyla ve gecenin bu saatinde, durup dururken ortada belirmesini görecek kimse olmayacaktı. Ya da en azından, Harry öyle düşünüyordu. Kaleye sızmak için döndü ve birdenbire donup kaldı. Önünde duran, kocaman, inanmayan gözlerle ona bakan Ron ve Hermione'ydi.

xxx

'Oh, kahretsin!' düşündü Harry, iki Gryffindor'un korku içinde ona bakakaldığını görürken.

Yavaşça onlara yaklaşarak "Açıklayabilirim," diye başladı.

Karşılık olarak iki asa çekildi. Harry asaları gözleyerek olduğu yerde kaldı.

Sesi korkuyla titreyerek "Kimsin sen?!" diye sordu Hermione.

"Benim, Harry." çocuk cevapladı.

"Sen Harry değilsin!" Ron bağırdı. "Harry cisimlenemezdi. Daha öğrenmedi!"

"Ve kimse Hogwarts'ın içindeyken cisimlenemez," Hermione araya girdi. "Besbelli cisimlenme karşıtı duvarları kırmak için kara bir şey kullanıyorsun."

"Yemin ederim ki ben Harry Potter'ım. Sadece asalarınızı indirin, her şeyi açıklayacağım." dedi Harry, ikilinin onu dinlediğini umarak. Diğer yöntemlerine başvurmak zorunda kalmak istemiyordu.

"İyi deneme! Senin Harry olmadığını en başından anlamalıydık!" Hermione tısladı öfkeyle. Sonra Ron'a bakarak ekledi. "Kıçımın kendine güven sorunları!"

Ron ona ters bir bakış attı, ama asasını Harry üzerinden ayırmadı.

"Olduğun yerde kal!" Hermione bağırdı Harry onlara doğru başka bir adım atarken.

"Sadece asalarınızı indirin, yemin ederim ben dostum." Harry denedi, ona yaklaşarak.

"Hermione, onu Profesör Dumbledore'a götürmemiz gerek, o Harry'nin olduğu yeri öğrenir ondan zorla!" dedi Ron öfkeyle, Harry'e pis bir bakış atarak.

Harry Hermione'nin ona atacağı büyüyü biliyordu, gözlerinde görebiliyor, dudaklarına gelmeden büyülü sözleri tahmin edebiliyordu. Asası hala cebindeydi ve bu noktada almaya çalışmak yalnızca tedirgin gençlerin saldırmasına sebep olacaktı, o yüzden onun da kendini savunmak için de bir tek yolu vardı.

"Sers-"

Harry'nin eli fırladı ve asasını elinden düşürdü. Aynı anda diğer eli onu boğazından yakalayarak önüne çekti, vücudunu Ron'un ona herhangi bir şey göndermesine engel olmak için kalkan olarak kullandı.

Hermione'nin nefes çekişi Harry'nin etrafında yankılandı, ama onu rahatsız etmesine izin vermedi, şimdilik en azından.

"Bırak onu!" Ron bağırdı, asası elinde titreyerek.

Boğazındaki kavrayışıyla Hermione'yi olduğu yerde tutarak "Asanı at, Ron." dedi Harry.

Ron dehşet içindeki kıza bir baktı ve asasını indirdi, kenara attı. Hermione korku içinde titredi ve gözlerini kapadı.

"Hızlı olmanız gerek, Miss Granger," Harry fısıldadı kulağına, titremesine sebep olarak. "Çok laf az iş her zaman başınızı belaya sokar."

Son sözlerinden sonra, Hermione'yi bıraktı ve onu Ron'a doğru itti. Çocuk kızı düşmeden yakaladı. İkisi de korkulu gözlerini Harry'e çevirdi, şimdi ne yapacağından endişelilerdi.

Harry elini salladı ve iki Gryffindor'un düşmüş asaları kendi eline uçtu. Ron ve Hermione önlerindeki çocuğa asalarını cebine koyarken düşmanca baktılar.

"Harry nerede? Ne yaptın ona?" Hermione sordu.

"Ona hiçbir şey yapmadım, yemin ederim." Harry cevapladı.

"Bir Ölüm Yiyene inanırdık zaten de!" Ron tükürür gibi söyledi.

"Ben Ölüm Yiyen değilim. Gerçekten de Harry Potter'ım, sadece sizin Harry Potter'ınız değil." Harry açıkladı.

Hermione ve Ron birbirlerine baktıktan sonra kafaları karışarak Harry'e döndüler.

"Ne demek istiyorsun?" Hermione sordu tedirginlikle.

"Her şeyi açıklayacağım, yalnızca benimle gelin." dedi Harry.

"Sanki senle bir yere gideceğiz!" Ron tekrar tükürürcesine konuştu.

"Başka seçeneğiniz yok." dedi Harry en sonunda asasını çıkararak ama onlara doğrultmadı.

Ron ve Hermione silahlı çocukla karşı karşıya kalınca büzüştüler. Kendi asaları olmadan, Harry'i yasak ormana doğru takip etmekten başka seçenekleri yoktu. Karanlık ormanın giderek daha içlerine yürüdüler. Bir kere Harry kimse tarafından görülüp duyulmayacaklarından emin olduğunda, durdu. Asasını salladı, Ron ve Hermione'nin canları acıyacak korkusuyla ciyaklamalarına sebep oldu, ama tüm olan etraflarını çevreyeleyen silencio duvarlarıydı. Başka bir karmaşık büyüyle daha Harry şayet en az on saniye boyunca dosdoğru onlara bakmıyorlarsa kimsenin ya da hiçbir şeyin onları göremeyeceğinden emin oldu.

Asasını cebine kaldırdı ve arkadaşlarının iki dehşet dolu yüzüne baktı.

"Zarar verme niyetim yok, gerçekten. Bana öyle bakmayı kesebilirsiniz." dedi.

Ron korkusunun aksine burnundan soludu.

"Asalarımızı alıp bizi yasak ormana getiren kişi konuşuyor!"

Harry iç geçirdikten sonra iki asayı çıkarıp sahiplerine attı. Onlar da çok şaşkın görünerek yakaladılar.

"İşte, asalarınızı geri aldınız, ama bana saldırmadan önce, yalnızca dinleyin bir tamam mı?"

Hermione ve Ron asaları ellerinde ama ona doğrultmadan öylece Harry'e baktılar.

"Harry nerede?" Ron sordu tekrar.

Harry kendi Harry'leriyle konuşana dek onu dinlemeyecek veya ona inanmayacaklarını biliyordu.

Yavaşça, ikilinin ne kadar gerildiğini farkında, kendi cübbesinin cebine uzandı. Cep telefonunu çıkardı, Ron kafa karışıklığıyla bakarken Hermione'nin nefesini çekişini izledi.

"Onlar Hogwarts'da çalışmıyor..." Hermione başladı.

"Bu çalışıyor." Harry araya girdi.

"Ne...ne yapıyorsun?" Ron sordu.

"Sizin Harry'nizle konuşmanıza izin veriyorum." Harry karşılık verdi.

Genellikle, üçüncü çalışa kadar, Damien cep telefonunu açardı, o yüzden yedinci defa duyulduğunda ve cevap gelmediğinde, Harry hafiften endişelenmeye başladı.

xxx


	18. Tepkiler

18\. Bölüm - Tepkiler

AU Dünya

Harry kapının yanında kısa ve hızlı nefesler alarak durdu. Dumbledore şaşkınlıkla ofisinde duran genç adama baktı. Ama Harry Okul Müdürü'ne bakmıyordu; gözleri Dumbledore'un karşısında oturan iki şok olmuş insanın üzerindeydi.

"Harry?" annesinin sesi ona ulaştı ve kalbinin birkaç atışı kaçırdığını hissetti.

Onlar Dumbledore'un karşısında otururken tüm yapabildiği ebeveynlerine ancak bakabilmek oldu. Şok içinde ona bakıyorlardı.

"Ne yapıyorsun burada? Bir terslik mi var?" James sordu, gözleri Harry'nin alnında dolanır, gizlenmiş yaraizini aranırken.

Harry her şeyde bir terslik olduğunu haykırmak istedi. Bu dünya ve hayatı hakkında düşündüğü her şey yanlıştı, korkunç bir şekilde yanlış. Diğer Harry'e ait görüntüler yeniden gözlerinin önünden geçti ve istemsizce titredi.

"Harry?" James'in sesini endişe doldurdu.

Harry ondan gözlerini çevirerek Dumbledore'a baktı, Okul Müdürünün açık bir kafa karışıklığıyla ona baktığını gördü. Neden öyle baktığını anlıyordu. Diğer Harry asla ofisine gelmezdi; asla yardımını istemezdi. Herkesin aklını karıştıran orada olmasıydı.

Neden orada olduğunu söylemek istedi. Onlara söyleyebilirdi, hepsine hakikati anlatabilirdi. Kendi dünyasına geri dönmesi gerekiyordu, burada daha fazla kalamazdı, daha fazla onun gibi yapamazdı. Denedi, ama sözcükler boğazında ölüp gitti. Gözlerini sımsıkı kapatıp kendini konuşmaya, Dumbledore'a o sözleri söylemeye zorladı, ama anne babasının orada oluşu araya giriyor, onu susturuyordu.

"Harry?"

Gözlerini açtığında iki ebeveyninin de ayağa kalkmış, yüzlerine endişe kazınmış bir halde ona doğru geldiklerini gördü.

"Harry, sorun nedir?" Lily sordu, gözleri baştan ayağa onu gözleyip, yara izinde durarak.

James Harry'nin omzuna bir elini koyup ona doğru dönmesini sağladı.

"Oğlum? Ne oldu?"

Harry ona baktı, kelimeleri onu rahatlattığı gibi aynı anda batıyordu da. Tüm vücudunu sarmış olan öfkenin aniden öldüğünü, onu yorgun ve tükenmiş bıraktığını hissetti. Bir parça geriye çöktü, iki ebeveynini alarma geçirdi. İkisi de yere yıkılacağından korkarak onu tuttular.

"Oh Tanrım! Sen iyi değilsin. Yatakta kalmalıydın!" dedi Lily, nazik parmakları kollarının etrafına sarılı.

Harry Damien'ın partisinden uzaklaşmak için ona söylediği yalanı hatırladı, ebeveynleri hasta olduğunu düşünüyorlardı, başağrısı vardı ve bütün gecesini yatağında dinlenerek geçirmişti. Bir parçası hasta olmuş olmayı diledi, yatağında olmuş olmayı, o zaman bu dünyada aslında kim olduğuna dair o korkunç gerçeği öğrenemezdi. Voldemort'un evlatlık oğluydu, Karanlık Prens'di, bir katildi! Duyguları fokurdadı ve gözlerinde yine o gözyaşlarının batmasını hissetti. Fakat ebeveynlerini zaten olduklarından daha da fazla alarma geçirmemek için duygularına hakim oldu.

Tekrar Dumbledore'a baktı, onun da gözlerinde endişe olduğunu gördü. Biliyordu ki ebeveynleri burada olmamış olsa, şimdiye gerçeği Dumbledore'a bağıra bağıra anlatmıştı. Yer değiştirme hakkında her şeyi ona anlatırdı ve büyük, güçlü büyücünün eve dönmesine yardım edeceğini de biliyordu. Ama ona söyleyemezdi, annesiyle babası da buradayken olmazdı, onların Harry'si olmadığını onlara söyleyemezdi. Ondan çekilişlerinin, ona sanki bir yabancıymışcasına bakışlarının düşüncesine dahi katlanamıyordu. Oğullarını, kendi Harry'lerini sevdiklerini biliyordu. Sevgilerini görmüş ve hissetmişti. Ama nasıl onu sevebileceklerini, öyle korkunç şeyler yapmışken nasıl onu içlerine alabileceklerini anlayamıyordu. Görüntüler zihnine üşüşürken gözlerini kapattı; Harry Ölüm Yiyenleri Hogwarts Ekspresi'ne yönlendiriyor, Seherbazlara saldırıp onları öldüyor, Sirius'un canını yakıyor...

"Harry?!"

Gözlerini açtı ve damlacıkların yüzünü ıslatarak aşağı indiğini hissetti. Annesinin ve babasının dehşet içinde ona bakakalmışken yüzlerindeki ifadeleri gördü. James ve Lily onu daha da sıkı tutup tekrar ve tekrar sorunun ne olduğunu sordular. Neden ağlıyordu? Ne olmuştu?

Cevap vermedi, ağzını açarsa daha da fena ağlar diye korkuyordu. Gözyaşlarının düşmesine engel olmaya çalıştı, boğazının gerisindeki düğümü gitmeye zorladı ama sonucunda daha kötü hissetti. Son birkaç saatte gördüğü ve öğrendiği şeyler aklını doldurdu ve Harry daha fazlasını kaldıramadı. Gözyaşları yumrukları iki yanında sıkılı ve çenesi sıkılmışken yüzünden aşağı oluk oluk aktı.

James ve Lily, ikisi de Harry'nin gözyaşları içindeki görüntüsü karşısında alarm halindelerdi. Harry asla ağlamazdı, asla. İkisinin de ağladığını gördüğü tek sefer duruşmasının olduğu gündü. Harry annesi tarafından kucaklandığında ağlamıştı, ama o zaman bile yalnızca birkaç gözyaşıydı, ferahlığın yaşları veya belki tüm suçlamalardan beraat etmiş olmasına olan şaşkınlığın. Neredeyse anında sakinleşmişti. Ama bu, bu ne James ne de Lily'nin daha önce gördüğü bir şeydi. Harry sıkıntılıydı, yüzü kırmızı, yanakları ıslaktı ve yüzünden aşağı inen gözyaşları vardı ama çocuktan tek bir ses çıkmıyordu.

Lily daha fazlasını kaldıramadı, Harry'i kucaklamak için kendine çekti, çocuğunun göz yaşları içindeki görüntüsü kalbini ağrıtıyordu. Bir seferliğine onu teselli etmesine izin vermesini ümit ederek Harry'e sımsıkı sarıldı. Harry kendini bıraktı ve sarılışında kendini kaybetti. Başını omzuna düşürdü, yüzünü cübbelerine gizledi, gözyaşları kıyafetlerini ıslattı. Kolları yavaşça kalkarak etrafına sarıldı. Kaçmakla tehdit eden hıçkırığını bastırdı ve gözlerini sıkı sıkı kapattı.

"Harry, bebeğim, sorun nedir? Konuş benimle, lütfen." Lily fısıldadı, kendi de neredeyse ağlamak üzereydi.

Harry başını salladı; hiçbir şey söylemek istemiyordu. Neden aceleyle buraya geldiğini, neden Damien'la kavga ettiğini söylemek istemiyordu; bu yeni dünyada kendi hakkındakı acı gerçeği seslendirmek istemiyordu. Öğrendiği şeyleri unutmak istiyordu, gerçeği unutmak ve bu yeni dünyada ailesinin yanında büyümüş, anne babası tarafından sevilmiş ve normalmiş gibi yapmaya devam etmek istiyordu.

James ne yapması gerektiğini bilemedi. Daha önce hiç duygusal bir Harry'le başa çıkmak zorunda kalmamıştı. Öfkeli ve sert bir Harry'le başa çıkardı, ama paramparça bir Harry'le nereden başlayacağını bile bilmiyordu.

Dumbledore sandalyesinden kalkmış ancak Potterlar'a yaklaşmamıştı. James'in bakışını yakaladı ve kapıya doğru, belki de Harry'i alıp gitseler daha iyi olacağını işaret etti. James başını sallayarak kapıya gitti. Açtı ve şimdi sessizce hıçkırmakta olan Harry ve Lily'i ofisten çıkardı. Harry onların yolu göstermesine izin verdi, bir dolu duyguyla ne yapacağını bilemez haldeydi. Yorgunluktan bitkin düşmüştü, hem vücudu hem de zihni. Aklının gerilerinde bir yerde, bir şeyler demesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Endişeli ebeveynlerine bir şeyler söylemeliydi, ne olursa...Ama yapamadı. Enerjisi kalmamıştı.

James ve Lily, Harry'i spiral merdivenlerden aşağı indirip koridora çıkardılar. Bir bakış paylaşarak konuşmadan Harry'i nereye götürmeleri gerektiğini sordular birbirlerine; odalarına mı yoksa hastane kanadına mı.

Lily hastane kanadına doğru döndü ama James onu durdurdu.

"Bu akşam olmaz, sabaha." fısıldadı. Harry'nin acı içinde olmadığını görebiliyordu, fiziksel olandan değildi en azından. Onlara ihtiyacı vardı, şifai ilgiye değil.

İki ebeveyn Harry'i James'in dairesine yönlendirdi. Öğretmenler için ayrılmış olan dairelere ulaşmaya o kadar dalmışlardı ki, ikisi de duvardaki bir oyukta gizlenmekte, endişeli gözlerle onları izlemekte olan çocuğu fark etmedi. Damien gizlendiği yerden annesiyle babası merdivenlerden aşağı gözden kaybolur kaybolmaz çıktı. Sessizce Gryffindor kulesine doğru yola koyuldu, Ginny'nin hala uyanık olduğunu umdu, ona daha önce hiç olmadığı kadar ihtiyacı vardı şu an.

xxx

Harry koltuğa yerleştirildi, yanaklarında göz yaşlarının izleri vardı. Başının ellerine düşmesine izin verdi, yüzünü sakladı ve ebeveynlerinin endişeli bakışlarına karşı siper aldı. Birkaç saniye sonra yanına bir ağırlığın yerleştiğini hissetti ve dönüp baktığında babasını gördü.

"Acıyor mu?" sordu nazikçe, bakışı alnına çıkarak.

Harry sesine güvenmeyerek başını salladı. Daha ağlamayı biraz önce bırakabilmişti.

"Peki" James bununla nasıl başa çıkacağından pek emin değildi. "İster misin...yani, ne, ne oldu? Neden bu kadar üzgünsün?" James konuşmak isteyip istemediğini sormamaya karar verdi, ne cevap alacağını biliyordu. Bu sefer doğrudan bir soru sormayı tercih etti; belki doğrudan bir cevap alabilirdi.

Ama Harry yalnızca başını tekrar salladı, bütün o ağlama yüzünden kafası zonkluyordu. James kalbinin ağrıdığını hissetti, Harry o kadar harap görünüyordu ki. Ne cehennem olmuştu?

Lily elinde nemli bir bezle gelip yanına oturdu. Harry'e verdi, o da aldı ama yüzünü silmek için hiçbir girişimde bulunmadı.

"Biraz acı dindirici iksir ister misin?" Lily sordu, şişeyi kaldırarak.

Harry şişeye baktı, iksirin acıyı alıp götürebilmesini diledi. Maalesef ki, içinde olduğu gibi bir acıyı alıp götürebilecek bir iksir yoktu. Üzüntüyle tekrar başını salladı.

Lily çaresiz bir ifadeyle James'e baktı. Harry'nin davranış şeklini hiç sevmiyordu.

"Ne oldu? Lütfen söyle, Harry, bizi gerçekten endişelendiriyorsun." dedi Lily tekrar ona bakarak.

Harry yutkundu ve uzun bir nefes bıraktı. Ama söyleyecek neyi olduğunu bile düşünmek gözlerinin batmasına sebep oluyordu. Yüzünü çevirdi ve tekrar gizledi.

James omzuna rahatlatmak için bir elini koydu, usulca pat patladı.

"Neden dinlenmiyorsun? Sabah konuşuruz" dedi sessizce.

Harry başını salladı ve koltuğa uzanarak kıvrıldı, yorgun, kıpkırmızı gözleri anında kapandı. Saniyeler içerisinde uykuya daldı; yorgunluktan bitkin zihni verilen ilk fırsatta uykuya kendini teslim etti.

James Harry'nin üzerini örttükten sonra Lily'le birlikte yatakodasına geçti. Kapıyı sessizce kapadı ve sıkıntılı karısına döndü.

"Biraz önce olan neydi?" sordu yanına gelirken.

"Bilmiyorum," Lily başını salladı. "Onu daha önce hiç böyle görmedim. Anlamıyorum, Dumbledore'a gitmeden hemen önce ona bakmıştım, mışıl mışıl uyuyordu. Ne olmuş olabilir."

"Yara izi tekrar acımış olmalı. Bence onu gerçekten çok korkuttu ve Dumbledore'un ofisine de bizi arayarak geldi. Yani, yoksa neden Dumbledore'un ofisine gitsin ki?" dedi James, Lily'nin yanına otururken refleksle bir elini saçından geçirdi.

"Sen...sen yara izi olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun?" Lily fısıldadı, epey bir solgun görünerek.

"Bence öyle. Bence...bence Harry hala uyumakta problem yaşıyor olabilir. Bize söylemiyor, ama bence hala aynı şeyi çekiyor. Yara izi, her ne sebeptense, tekrar hareket gösteriyor ve bence bu da onu rahatsız ediyor ama sesini çıkarmıyor. Nasıl olduğunu biliyorsun," James ağırlıkla soludu, sakinleşmeye çalışarak elini bir kez daha saçından geçirdi "bence her şey ona biraz fazla gelmiş olabilir, o yüzden de dağıldı. Yara izinin acıması büyük ihtimalle onu endişelendirdi ve...büyük ihtimalle...onun geri geleceğini düşünüyor," Lily'nin yüzündeki ifadeyi görerek hemen ekledi, "gelmiyor tabii, Dumbledore'un ne söylediğini duydun; o gitti, tamamen. Voldemort asla geri gelmeyecek."

Lily dudağını ısırdı, zümrüt gözleri endişeyle büyüdü.

"Dumbledore'un ne söylediğini biliyorum, ama Harry'i böyle rahatsız edecek bir şey oluyor olmalı. Onu böyle görmeye danayamıyorum, James, onu bir daha asla bu şekilde görmek istemiyorum."

James yaşlar gözlerinde belirirken Lily'e sarıldı.

"Biliyorum, hayatım. Biliyorum." mırıldandı. O da bir asla oğlunu bu akşamki durumda görmek istemiyordu. "Sabah onunla konuşuruz. Bu akşam ondan alabileceğimiz bir şey yoktu, çok yorgundu. Sabah konuşuruz." söz verdi hem ona hem kendine.

xxx

Sabah ışıkları Harry'nin yüzüne düşerek onu usulca uyandırdı. Uykulu bir halde, gözlerini ovuşturarak kalkıp oturdu. Çevresine gözlerini kırpıştırdı, ilk başta neden babasının oturma odasında olduğuna kafası karıştı. Sonra yavaşça dün olan her şey aklına üşüştü. Harry ne öğrendiğini ve ne gördüğünü hatırlarken kalbinin göğsünde teklediğini hissetti. Gazeteler, Karanlık Prens'in başına konulan ödül ilanı, Frank ve Alice Longbottom'ın cinayeti, Hogwarts Ekspresi saldırısının hatırası, Ölüm Yiyenlerin Harry'nin liderliğinde trene gidişi, Seherbazlarla olan dövüş, Sirius'a olan saldırı...

Harry kendini durmaya zorladı, tekrar bunun hakkında düşünemezdi. Örtüyü kenara iterek bacaklarını sarkıttı. Tam kalkacaktı ki arkasındaki kapı açıldı ve tamamen uyanık ve giyinmiş bir James çıktı. Harry'i görür görmez aceleyle yanına geldi.

"Günaydın, Harry." dedi.

"Günaydın." Harry sessizce karşıladı. James'e bakmamaya özen gösteriyor, başını eğik tutuyordu.

James yanına oturdu, gözlerini oğlundan ayırmadı.

"Nasılsın?" sordu.

Harry nasıl cevap vereceğini bilmeyerek omuzlarını silkti.

"Yara izin hala acıyor mu?" James sordu.

Harry başını salladı.

"Harry, ne düşünüyor olman gerektiğini biliyorum ama endişe edecek hiçbir şeyin yok. Annen ve ben dün akşam Dumbledore'la konuştuk ve o da yara izinin acımasının şeyle, Voldemort'la hiçbir alakası olmadığını onayladı."

Harry Karanlık Lord'un bahsi üzerine başını kaldırıp James'e baktı. Adı söylerken yüzündeki dikkatli ifadeyi görebiliyordu. İfadesini olabildiğince nötr tutabilmek için bir çaba gösteriyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

"Dumbledore hissettiğin acının başka bir problemden kaynaklanıyor olabileceğini düşünüyor. Hani sen... sen ...yara izinde devamlı acı tecrübe ederek büyüdüğün için...ve, ve hiç o acıyı çekmediğin olmadığı için, o, ah, Dumbledore yani, belki de acının, eee, bir şey değil de yalnızca, yalnızca hayalet bir acı olabileceğini düşünüyor." James sözlerini zorlukla bitirdi ve tüm bu süre boyunca Harry'nin yüzüne hiç bakmamıştı. Onun yerine Harry'nin ellerine bakıyordu.

Harry ağırlıkla yutkundu; diğer kendi ve hayatı hakkında hiçbir şey duyacak halde değildi şu an. Bütün istediği kalkıp gidip Profesör Dumbledore'u görmek ve ona hakikati söylemekti ki kendi dünyasına geri dönmesi için ona yardım edebilsin.

James, Harry'nin tepkisini yanlış anladı ve hemen ona bakmak için gözlerini kaldırdı.

"Geçecek, eminim. İstiyorsan Poppy'i gidip görebiliriz. Seni de temin eder." James, Harry yine başını salladığında durdu. Boğazını temizleyerek Harry konuştu.

"İyiyim ben, baba. Şu an sadece yalnız kalmak istiyorum." çıkmak için yine kalkmaya yeltendi ama James omzuna bir elini koyarak onu durdurdu.

"Harry, ne oldu? Dün iyiydin, birdenbire...ne oldu, oğlum?" Harry babasının yüzüne baktı, merakı ve endişeyi gördü suratında. "Ters giden her ne ise bana söyleyebilirsin. Düzeltirim, canını sıkan her ne ise çözerim, söz. Lütfen Harry; söyle bana nedir canını sıkan?"

Harry, James'den dökülen samimiyeti hissedebiliyordu. Babası gerçekten de ona yardım etmek istiyordu. Ne söyleyebileceğini merak ederek dudaklarını kemirdi. Ona gerçeği söyleyemezdi ve yeterince girintili bir yalan oluşturacak da hali yoktu. Ona yalan söylemek istemiyordu.

"Baba, ben..." Harry başladı ama kapı açılır ve koyu renk saçları olan bir çocuk odaya girerken bölündü.

Harry çenesini kapadı ve kapıda duran çocuğa düşmanca baktı.

"Günaydın, Damien." James ufak oğlunu bir gülümsemeyle karşıladı.

Damien gözlerini Harry'den ayırmayarak 'günaydın" diye karşılık verdi.

James çocukların paylaştığı düşmancıl bakışları fark etmedi, çoğunlukla yerinden kalkmakla meşgul olduğundandı; Damien her zaman Harry'nin yanına otururdu.

Tekli koltuğa geçerken, "Damien dün gece buradaydı, sana bakmak istedi." dedi James hoşnutlukla.

"Öyle mi?" Harry sordu sessizce, bakışını diğer çocuğun üzerinden ayırmayarak.

Damien bakışını Harry'den ayırıp babasına soru soran bir ifadeyle "Annem burada mı?" diye sordu.

"Hayır, buradaydı ama şu an kendi odasında. Sanırım duş alıyor." James cevapladı.

"Profesör McGonagall ikinizi aranıyordu, toplantı mı ne bir şeyler hakkında." dedi Damien odaya girerek.

"Toplantı mı? Bugün? Gelecek hafta olduğundan emindim ben." dedi James, kaşlarını çatarak.

Harry Damien'ın hafiften yerinde kıpırdandığını gördü ve çocuğun yalan söylediğini anladı, yine.

"Bilmiyorum, bana sadece mesajı iletmemi söyledi."

James yorgunlukla iç geçirdi.

"Pekala, en iyisi gidelim de bitsin," Harry'e döndü ve alçak ama kararlı bir sesle konuştu. "Sonra konuşacağız, tamam mı?"

Harry onu bir daha görmeyeceğini çok iyi bilerek başını salladı. James odadan çıkar çıkmaz gidip Dumbledore'u görecekti. James palavra toplantısından geri gelene kadar Harry kendi dünyasına dönmüş olurdu.

James hala daha oturmamış olan Damien'ı fark ettiğinde çıkmak üzereydi. İki çocuğun birbirlerine bakış şeklini gördü ve henüz iki çift laf etmemiş olduklarını fark etti.

"Siz ikiniz iyi misiniz?" sordu, geçen yıl iki çocuğun konuşmadığı zamanları anımsayarak. Birbirlerine şu an olduğu gibi bakarlardı.

"İyiyiz, baba. Sen acele etsen iyi olur yoksa geç kalacaksın." dedi Damien.

"Evet, tamam." James geveledi, hala iki çocuğa bakarak. Kesinlikle kavga etmişlerdi. Şu an çok açıktı. "Peki, iyi davranın birbirinize." bununla birlikte çıktı, kapıyı ardından kapattı.

Kapı kapanır kapanmaz, Harry ayağa fırladı. Damien da kaşlarını çatarak Harry'e doğru atıldı.

"Ne cehennem, Harry?! İyice kafayı mı yedin?! Neden Dumbledore'a gittin?" sordu ateşlice.

"Çünkü buralarda güvenebileceğim tek kişi o!" Harry tükürür gibi karşılık verdi.

"Söyledin mi ona? Biliyor mu?" Damien sordu, görünür bir şekilde endişeliydi.

"Hayır, annemle babam onlaydı o yüzden ben..." Harry sustu. Dün gece Okul Müdürüne her şeyi anlatmalıydı. O kadar zayıf olmamalıydı.

Damien şimdi çok daha sakin görünüyordu. Rahat bir nefes bıraktı ve Harry'e baktı.

"Canının sıkkın olduğunu biliyorum, tamam, şu an gerçekten ihanete uğramış gibi hissediyor olman gerektiğini anlıyorum. Ama Dumbledore'a gidemezsin. O sana yardım edemez, anca her şeyi daha da kötüleştirir." Damien açıkladı.

"Kötüleştirir? Profesör Dumbledore eve geri dönmeme yardımcı olabilecek tek kişi!" Harry patladı.

"Gerçekten? Bunun doğru olduğunu düşünüyorsan o zaman sence de ben çoktan seni ona götürmüş olmaz mıydım? Senin gitmeni en çok isteyen biri varsa, o da benim Harry! Abimi geri alacağım anlamına gelseydi Profesör Dumbledore'a şimdiye kadar çoktan gitmiş olurdum." Damien sözlerinin kırıcı olup olmadığını umursamıyordu, şu an fazla kızgındı.

"Gitmemi kafana takma, gitmiş bil sen!" Harry kızgınlıkla söyledi ve etrafından yürüyerek kapıya doğru yöneldi.

"Harry, bekle! Beni dinlemek zorundasın!" dedi Damien, etrafında dönerek.

"Senden yeterince şey duydum. Ben Profesör Dumbledore'a gidiyorum ve beni eve ulaştıracağını da biliyorum." dedi Harry.

Yüksek sesli bir klik Harry'e kapının şu an kilitli olduğunu söyledi. Yüzünü Damien'a çevirdi, elindeki asayı not etti. Kaşlarını çattı, onda da asa vardı ama dün geceki yumruk dövüşlerinde ikisi de asalarını düşürmüştü ve şimdi onda Damien'ın, Damien'daysa onun asası vardı. Peki kendi asasını nasıl geri alacaktı?

Harry refleksle cebine uzandı ama orada hiçbir şey bulamadı. Başını kaldırıp Damien'a baktığında diğer asayı da kaldırdığını gördü, kendi asasını.

"Dün gece sen uyurken cebinden aldım." Damien dedi özür dilercesine.

Harry bir şey söylemedi ama çenesi sinirle gerildi. Damien odanın üzerine onlara özel alan verecek bir büyü yaptı, böylece ne kadar yüksek sesle bağırırlarsa bağırsın kimse kulak misafirliği edemezdi.

"Üzgünüm, Harry, ama beni dinlemek zorundasın. Dumbledore'a gidemezsin. Seni eve ulaştırması mümkün değil. Geri dönmenin tek yolu pusula." Damien söyledi Harry'e, iki asayı da cebine kaldırıp bir adım yaklaşırken. "Ona gidersen, bütün olacak olan şey onun annemle babama gerçeği söylemesi ve o da her şeyi mahveder."

"Her şey zaten mahvoldu." Harry fısıldadı. Sesi alçaldı ve üzgünce konuştu, "ben her şeyin burada mükemmel olduğunu düşünüyordum, bir kere olsun hayatımın, başka bir boyutta bile olsa, normal olduğunu ve ailem, beni seven annemle babam olduğunu düşünüyordum. Ama..." Harry'nin sesi kesildi ve gözlerini kapadı, başını bir o yana bir bu yana salladı. "Burada kalamam, o'ymuş gibi yapamam, onun gibi görünemem, daha fazla olmaz. Bütün yaptıklarını, bütün o öldürdüğü masum insanları düşünmek bile beni hasta ediyor! Burada kalıp insanların bana bakıp benim o olduğumu düşünmesini kabul edemem!"

"Sen ne hakkında konuştuğunu bilmiyorsun!" dedi Damien kızgınlıkla.

"Ne yaptığını biliyorum! Seherbazları nasıl yaraladığını, Profesör Moody ve, ve Sirius'a nasıl saldırdığını gördüm." yaralı bir Sirius'un, yerde çaresizce Harry'nin önünde yatan görüntüsünü gözününün önüne getirmemeye zorladı.

"Harry, öyle değil..." Birdenbire, Damien şaşkınlıkla zıpladı. Cebine uzandı ve telefonu çıkardı. Titriyor ve ışık çıkarıyordu.

Harry telefona nefretle baktı ve sonra bakışını çevirdi. Damien telefona baktıktan sonra Harry'e baktı.

"Ben, ben onu sonra ararım. Bu daha önemli." Damien geveledi, hala titreyen telefonu tekrar cebine koyarak.

Titreşimi bilmezden geldi ve Harry'e odaklandı. Abisinin telefonunu şimdi açarsa bu yalnızca her şeyi kötüleştirirdi. Harry'nin karşıtının neler öğrendiğini ve az kalsın ne yaptığını bulduğunda ne kadar kızacağını ancak hayal edebilirdi. Damien o konuşmadan mümkün olduğunca kaçınmak istiyordu. Ayrıca, önce bu Harry'i sakinleştirmesi ve Dumbledore'a gitmeyi unutturması gerekiyordu. Şu an en önemli olan şey buydu.

Boğazını temizleyerek hala ondan başka yere bakıyor olan Harry'le konuştu.

"Nasıl göründüğünü biliyorum, ama ondan daha karmaşık. Bana yalnızca bir şans ver, sana her şeyi açıklayacağım." dedi Damien usulca.

"Sen gerçekten senin söyleyeceğin hiçbir şeye güvenmemi mi bekliyorsun?" Harry sordu.

Damien cevap veremeden önce, kapıda birkaç tıklatma duyuldu. Damien ve Harry dönüp kapıya baktılar.

"Sadece, lütfen onlara bir şey söyleme." Damien fısıldadı, kapıyı açmak için dönerken. Harry olduğu yerde kalarak kapıya baktı.

Damien asasını çıkararak kapının kilidin açtı, tamamen annesiyle babasını görmeyi bekliyordu. Onun yerine önünde duran üç kişi gördü. Rahat bir nefes bıraktı.

Ron, Hermione ve Ginny içeri girerek arkalarından kapıyı kapattılar.

"Yardıma ihtiyacın olabileceğini düşündük." Ron açıkladı arkadaşına rahatlatıcı bir ifade ile bakarak. Damien da gülümsedi, takdirini ve teşekkürünü gösterdi.

Durup neden burada olduklarına dair kafası karışmış olan ve onlara bakan Harry'e baktılar. Damien yanına yürüdü.

"Dün gece Ron ve Hermione'ye gerçeği söyledim." dedi Damien alçak bir sesle.

Harry tek kelime etmedi, Ron ve Hermione ona kafa karışıklığı, ilgi ve dikkatle dolu ifadelerle ona bakarken izledi. Bakışlarının onu kestiğini hissetti, onun için çok anlam taşıyan iki kişinin ona sanki bir yabancıymışcasına bakıyor olması, en hafif deyimle inciticiydi.

Hermione bu duyguyu sezmiş gibi göründü çünkü hemen başka tarafa baktı.

"Üzgünüm, sadece. Ben hiç boyutlar arası yolculuk etmenin mümkün olduğunu bilmiyordum. Harry her türlü teoriyi ispat etmeyi seviyor gibi görünüyor." dedi gergin bir gülüşle.

Harry yine bir şey demedi.

"Bak, dostum. Damien dün gece ne olduğunu bize anlattı," dedi Ron ona doğru bir adım atarak. "Sana asla yalan söylememelilerdi." dedi ona açık açık. "Ama bence sen de neden öyle yaptıklarını anlayabilirsin."

Sözleri Harry'nin o hala Privet Drive'daki odasındayken Damien ve Harry ona gerçeği söylemiş olsalar ne yapacağını düşünmesine sebep oldu. Ne yapardı? Tekrar ağırlıkla yutkundu ve başını kaldırdığında Ginny'nin sessizce durduğunu, ona baktığını gördü.

"En azından bizi dinlemen gerek, Harry. Hiçbir şey değilse de, kendi dünyana geri dönmeden önce tüm gerçeği öğrenmeyi düşünmelisin." dedi Hermione.

"Neden?" Harry konuştu, o tek kelimeyi acı acı söyledi. "Ne fark edecek? Hiçbir şeyi değiştirmeyecek."

"Evet değiştirecek." Konuşan Ginny'di. "Onu yalnızca taraflı raporlar ve yarım yamalak gerçekler ile yargılayamazsın. Bu ona haksızlık. İnan bana, Harry. Ben de aynı şeyi yaptım, onun hakkında her şeyi bilmeden onu yargıladım. Hala pişman olduğum bir şey varsa o da o."

Harry karşılık vermedi ama gözünü ondan başka yere çevirdi, hepsinden, yere bakmayı tercih etti. Onlara güvenemezdi; onlar Harry'nin arkadaşlarıydı, kız arkadaşı ve erkek kardeşiydi. Tabii ki onu tutacaklardı. Kendi aklında hiçbir sebep yoktu, bir masumu öldürmek gibi bir suç için hiçbir mantıklı sebep bulunamazdı. Neville'in anne babası ölmüştü, Harry yüzünden. Harry'nin bunun hakkında ne kadar üzgün, pişman olduğunun, ya da en başında onları neden öldürdüğünün önemi yoktu. Gerçek olan bir taneydi; onlar yaşamıyorlardı ve bu Harry'nin suçuydu.

"Tüm gerçeği bilmek istemiyorum." dedi Harry sesi yine neredeyse kırılma noktasına gelerek.

"Neden? Dün Harry hakkında her şeyi öğrenmek için çok hevesliydin, şimdi ne oldu?" sordu Ron, sesinde rahatsızlık ve hoşnutsuzlukla.

Harry ona baktıktan sonra suçlulukla dolu gözlerini Hermione'ye çevirdi.

"Anahtarı çantamdan aldığını biliyorum." dedi Hermione sessizce. "Damien bize dün gece ne olduğunu anlattığında, bize açıklamak için senin odana getirdi. Odanın her tarafına dağılmış gazeteleri görünce ne yaptığını anladım. Çantamı kontrol ettim ve bir baktım ki gerçekten de öyle, anahtar ortalıkta yok."

Harry ona bir şey söylemedi ve başını çevirdi, böylece kızın kırgın ve hayalkırıklığına uğramış ifadesini görmek zorunda kalmadı.

"Bütün raporları gördün mü?" Damien sordu, Harry'nin bunu becermesinin imkanı olmadığını bilerek. Üç saat ortalıktan kaybolmuştu dün gece; Harry hakkında basılmış her şeyi okuyacak yeterli bir vakit değildi.

"Yeterince gördüm!" Harry cevapladı buz gibi.

"Gördüğün yanıltıcıydı, Harry'nin hakkında çok şey yazıldı ama hepsi doğru değil." dedi Ginny çabucak, Harry'i dinlemeye zorlayarak.

"Voldemort için çalıştı mı?" Harry sordu, kelimeler sıkılı dişlerinin arasında tıslama gibi çıktı, elleri yumruklara kıvrılmıştı.

"Evet, ama..." Ginny cevapladı.

"Onun emirleriyle öldürdü mü?" Harry sordu, gözlerinde öfke dalgalarıyla.

"Öldürdü, ama..." Hermione cevapladı Ginny yerine, ama onun da bitirmesine izin verilmedi.

"O canavara Baba dedi mi?!" Harry bağırdı.

"Anlamıyorsun, Harry'e de yalan söylendi." Ginny hızlıca yanıtladı.

"Aynı bana olduğu gibi mi?" Harry soruyu tükürdü.

"Ben sana sadece korkup bu şekilde tepki vermeyesin diye yalan söyledim!" Damien karşılık verdi ateşlice.

"Nasıl tepki vermememi bekleyebilirsin?! O bir katil! O Voldemort'la birlikteydi! Onun için çalıştı, onun emirleriyle öldürdü, masum insanlara işkence etti-"

"Hayır, etmedi! Harry asla bir masumun canını yakmadı! O sadece Ölüm Yiyenleri öldürdü!" Damien bağırdı.

Harry küfrederek dönüp masayı tekmeledi. Masa uzun zemin boyunca kayarak duvara vurdu.

"Bırak şunu! Bırak yalan söylemeyi! Harry bir Ölüm Yiyendi! Onlardan biriydi! Neden kendi insanlarını öldürsün?" Harry bağırdı.

"Harry, Ölüm Yiyen değildi! O Ölüm Yiyenlerden nefret eder, aynı bizim nefret ettiğimiz gibi!" Hermione bir gayret Harry'i durdurup dinlemeye zorlamak için karşılık olarak bağırdı.

"Dinle bizi, Harry," Ron bağırdı. "Voldemort Harry'i bebekken kaçırdı, ama öldürmek yerine, onu büyüttü. Harry'nin aklını kendi ailesiyle ilgili yalanlarla doldurdu, Harry'nin onların ondan nefret ettiğini düşünmesini sağladı..." Ron ancak bu kadarını söyleyebildi Harry araya girmeden önce.

"Muggle ailem benden nefret ediyor, bu beni bir..." kendini bitirmekten alıkoydu. Birdenbire kusacakmış gibi göründü. Gözlerini kapadı ve bir eliyle üzerlerini örttü. İnledi, ses sanki bir çığlıkla karışmış bir hıçkırık gibiydi.

"Harry, lütfen..." Hermione başladı, stresli çocuğa bir adım yaklaşarak.

"Durun, sadece durun." dedi Harry başını kaldırıp elini indirerek. Ayrılmaya hazır halde kapıya doğru döndü.

Damien'la yüz yüze geldi.

"Gidemezsin." dedi Damien. Öfke Harry'e neredeyse on katıyla geri döndü.

"İzle beni." meydan okudu ve etrafından dolandı. Ama kapı kilitliydi, çocuğa bakmak için geri döndü.

"Dumbledore'a gidemezsin." Damien yineledi.

"Kapıyı aç." dedi Harry sıkılı dişler arasından.

"Sen bizi dinleyene kadar olmaz." Damien cevapladı sakinlikle.

"Daha fazla yalan duymak istemiyorum!" Harry karşılık verdi.

Hermione bir daha denedi, "Harry lütfen yalnızca söyleyeceklerimizi dinle."

"Aç kapıyı!" Harry Hermione'yi duymazdan geldi ve Damien'la konuştu.

"Harry, dostum, hadi ama." Ron girdi.

"En azından bir dinle bizi!" Ginny ekledi.

"Aç şu kapıyı, şimdi!" Harry bağırdı.

Damien ona yalnızca baktı; tutunmaya çalıştığı sakinlik hızla buharlaşmaktaydı.

"Üzgünüm, Harry, ama yapamam." dedi.

"Aç şunu!"

Harry öfkesi düpedüz kontrolden çıkarak üzerine atıldı. Cebinden almaya çalışarak Damien'ın asasına uzandı ama Damien bu kez hazırdı. Çocuğun yolundan çekildi ve onun yerine bir tane indirdi, sert bir tane, tam yüzüne. Harry kendinden geçerek yere düştü.

"Damien!" Hermione ciyakladı ve yere yığılmış bilinci kapalı çocuğa doğru koştu.

Damien orada öylece, baygın Harry'e bakarak durdu.

"Yapmak zorundaydım. Dumbledore'a gidecekti." dedi, Ron ve Ginny de koşarak Hermione'ye katılırken.

"Sen de yere serdin onu yani!" Ginny bağırdı.

"Histerikleşmeye başlıyordu." Damien açıkladı.

Hermione Harry'i sırtının üzerine çevirerek yanağındaki ufak ama fark edilir morluğu inceledi. Dönüp dik dik Damien'a baktı.

"Sen de bilincini kapatmanın histerisini sakinleştirmek için bir yol olduğunu mu düşündün?" sordu.

"Hayır ama bize ne yapmamız gerektiğini düşünmek için zaman veriyor. Hiçbirimizi dinlemiyor." dedi Damien.

"Anlaşılabilir, yani daha yeni başka bir boyutta kendi ailesini öldürüp hayatını mahveden adama sadık olduğunu öğrendi. Neden bu kadar deliye döndüğü ortada. Voldemort'la olan bağlantısı ve ayrıca, şu gerçekle başa çıkamıyor hani, biliyorsunuz...başkalarını öldürebilen biri oluşuyla." Ron bitirdi rahatsızlıkla.

"Eh bizi bir dinlemiş olsaydı, Harry'nin bir katil olmadığını bilirdi!" Damien cevapladı. Aldığı bakışlar üzerine ekledi. "Yani, tamam öyle, ama....onundüşündüğü gibi değil! Harry hiç bir masumu öldürmedi, onlara yardım etti!"

"Ne yapabiliriz?" Ginny sordu zavallıca, o da Harry yanına çömelmişti. "Bizi dinlemek için fazla inatçı."

Damien aklında bir fikir oluşarak birdenbire Ginny'e baktı.

"O zaman bizim de Harry'e gerçeği göstermemiz gerek." dedi "Hadi onu odasına götürelim; annemle babam her an geri gelebilir."

Diğerleri bilinci kapalı bir Harry'i kaldırıp diğer odaya doğru yönelirken, Damien da şömineye yöneldi. Bir avuç dolusu uçuç tozunu fırlatarak başını yeşil alevlere soktu.

xxx

James arkasında Lily bir şeyler geveleyerek odasına doğru yürüdü.

"Neden bana şikayet ediyorsun? Damien'ın beni kafaya aldığını bilmiyordum ki. Ben ellerime onu geçirene kadar bekle bir. Eşek şakası yapmanın da bir yeri zamanı var!" dedi James sinirle.

"Evet, yani, ben seni suçluyorum. Böyle şakalar yapması için onu yüreklendiren sensin!" dedi Lily oturmadan önce.

James ona bir bakış attı.

"Evet, çünkü ben olmasam bunları asla öğrenmezdi." dedi alayla.

Lily karşılık vermedi. Birdenbire bir şey arayarak odaya bakındı.

"Harry?" sordu James'e dönerek.

"Odasındadır büyük ihtimalle." James cevap verdi.

"Nasıldı bu sabah? Daha iyi görünüyor muydu?" Lily sordu.

"Sessiz ve hala sıkıntılıydı. Neden olduğunu söylemedi bana ama." James cevapladı mutsuzlukla.

"Gidip onu göreyim." Lily koltuktan kalkmak için hamle etti.

"Daha değil, Lily. Yalnız kalmak istediğini söyledi. Belki ona bu sabahı versek iyi olacak, kendi kafasında halletmesine izin verelim. Sonra, belki bizimle konuşur."

Lily tekrar yerine oturdu.

"Umarım iyidir." dedi dudağını endişeyle ısırarak.

"Eminim iyidir." James karşılık verdi.

xxx

Keskin bir acı Harry'i tam yüzünden vurdu ve yüzünü buruşturdu. Gözlerini onu çevreleyen bu sisli uykuya karşı açmaya zorladı ama yapamadı. Yanağındaki başka bir keskin acı onu zıplatarak gözlerini açılmaya zorladı. Görüşünü temizlemek için gözlerini kırptı ve birinin üzerine eğildiğini gördü.

"Oh, güzel. Uyanıksın." geldi tanıdık bir ses.

Harry gözlerini ona kıstı.

"Malfoy!" tısladı, üzerine atıldığı sandalyede kalkıp oturarak.

Draco da dikleşti, gri gözleri bastırılmış bir eğlenceyle parıldıyordu. Arkasında Ron, Hermione ve Ginny dik dik bakıyorlardı.

"Uyandırmanın başka yöntemleri var, Malfoy. Tokat atman gerekmiyordu!" dedi Ginny kıpkırmızı bir yüzle.

Draco dudaklarında her zamanki pis sırıtışıyla dönüp ona baktı.

"Biliyorum, ama böyle daha eğlenceli."

Harry yanağı Malfoy'un darbesinden yanarak ayağa fırladı. Baygınken hareket ettirildiğini görebiliyordu. Onun dairesindelerdi. Draco Harry'nin fokurdayan ifadesine yalnızca pis pis sırıttı.

"Sakin ol, Potter. Ne kadar eğlenceli olursa olsun, sadece seni uyandırmaya çalışıyordum."

Harry ondan ileriye baktı ve Damien'ın duvara yaslanıyor olduğunu fark etti. Kolları göğsünde kavuşturulmuştu ama en azından utanmış görünecek kadar edepliydi.

"Özür dilerim, ama kontrolden çıkıyordun." dedi.

Harry onu bilmezden geldi ve Draco'nun etrafından yürümeye çalıştı ama on sekiz yaşındaki sarışın hareket ederek önüne geçti.

"O kadar hızlı değil. Sen koşarak Dumbledore'a gidip her şeyi yumurtlamadan önce, bilmen gereken birkaç şey var."

Harry'e yetmişti, Draco'yu sertçe göğsünden iterek geriye doğru bir adım sendelemesine sebep oldu.

"Yeter! Yetti!" öfkeyle soludu. "Daha fazla açıklama ya da yalan duymak istemiyorum. Yeteri kadarını dinledim!"

Draco dik dik Harry'e bakıyordu, yüzündeki bütün eğlenme belirtileri yok olmuştu. Asası Harry gözünü açıp kapayamadan önce elindeydi.

"Şimdi sen, dinle bakalım, senin dramanı yeterince çekmiş olan biziz! Embesil gibi davranıyorsun! Ne olmuş gerçeği öğrendinse? Öğreneceğim diye yanıp tutuşarak giden sendin! Başa çıkamıyorsan, öğreneceğim diye o kadar uğraşmasaydın!"

Harry karşılık vermek için fazla öfkeliydi.

"Burada hiçbirimizin seni dinletmeye senin nasıl hissettiğin umurumuzdaolduğu için çalıştığımızı sanma. Seni tanımıyoruz ve dürüst olmak gerekirse, ben buna memnunum çünkü davranış şeklin nasıl bir salak olduğunu kanıtlıyor!"

"Malfoy..." Hermione başladı.

"Şu an değil, Granger." Büyük olasılıkla soyadının kullanımı onu ve kalanını afallatarak susturdu. Draco hala Harry'e odaklanmaktaydı, "senin bizi dinlemeni istememizin tek sebebi yalnış sonuçlara atlıyor olman. Yarım yamalak gerçekler tehlikelidir, ve senin dosdoğru Dumbledore'a koşman kendi durumunu yalnızca kötüleştirecek. Bizim hiçbirimizi etkilemeyecek," dedi Draco kendine ve arkasındaki üç kişiye işaret ederek. "Belki şuradaki ufaklık haricinde," dedi Damien'ı göstererek, "Dumbledore'a gidip gerçeği söylersen, zavallı kıçını kendi dünyana tekmeletecek olan sensin."

"Bas git, Malfoy!" Harry tısladı hiddetle.

"Oh, canı cehenneme!" Draco köpürdü Harry'den uzaklaşarak. Onun yerine yüzünü Damien'a döndü. "Neden zahmete bile giriyorsun ki şununla? Bizi dinlemek için fazla aptal. Bırak gitsin Dumbledore'a, boyut atladığı için parça parça edildiğinde hatasını anlar!"

Damien çaresizce Harry'e baktı, inatçı çocuk pes etse diye ümit etti. Harry daha sakin görünmedi ama Draco'nun son yorumu ürpermesine sebep oldu. Olduğu yerde, ağırlıkla soluyarak ve gözleri duygularla parlayarak durdu.

Hermione temkinlice Harry'e doğru yürüdü ve omzuna bir elini koydu. Harry ondan geri çekildiğinde tereddüt etti ilk başta, ama hareketini tamamlamak için yine de kendini zorladı.

"Harry, bak bana, lütfen," Harry gözlerini kaldırarak onun sıcak kahverengi gözleriyle buluştu. "Seni incitmek asla istemem, asla. Senin dünyanda arkadaş olduğumuzu biliyorum, Damy söyledi bana. Senin Hermione'nin seni incitecek ya da canını yakacak bir şey yapacağını düşünür müsün?" Harry istemeden başını bir parça salladı. Kendi Hermione'sinin asla onu doğrudan ya da dolaylı olarak yaralayacak bir şey yapmayı hayal bile etmeyeceğini biliyordu. "O zaman güven bana, lütfen Harry, sana yalan söylemeyeceğimize, bir tane bile söylemeyeceğimize inan. Sana gerçeği anlatmak istiyoruz, tüm gerçeği."

Harry başını kaldırıp ona baktı, gözlerindeki korkuyu, hissettiği gerçek duyguyu, mücadele etmesinin asıl sebebini görmesine izin verdi.

"Bilmek istemiyorum." fısıldadı. "Bütün yaptığı şeyleri, bütün öldürdüklerini bilmek istemiyorum. Bilirsem aklımı kaybedeceğimden korkuyorum." Harry hain duyguları yüzeye çıkmamaya, ona dün olduğu gibi hükmetmemeye zorladı.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione sıkı sıkı sarıldı ona, onu itmesine izin vermedi. Ama Harry onu kendinden itmedi; yalnızca kolları arasında durdu. "Düşündüğün gibi değil! Hem de hiç. İnan bana Harry, o tek bir masumu öldürmedi, o masumları korudu. Sadece Ölüm Yiyenleri öldürdü, yemin ederim!"

Harry kollarını kaldırdı ve Hermione'yi itti.

"Yalan söylüyorsun; onun için, Voldemort için çalıştığını biliyorum! Neden kendi onlardan biriyken Ölüm Yiyenleri öldürsün?!" sordu, öfkesini kontrol altında kalmaya zorlayarak.

Hermione başını salladı.

"Sana anlatmaya çalıştığımız şey de bu. Harry bir Ölüm Yiyen değildi. O Voldemort'laydı, ama sadece Ölüm Yiyenleri öldürdü, Voldemort'tan ayrılmaya çalışanları." Hermione sözlerinin Harry'i yalnızca daha da öfkelendirdiğini fark etti. "Tamam, o kulağa tam doğru gelmedi, ama..."

"Hayır, yapma. Bırakın gideyim. Bunları duymak istemiyorum." Harry başını sallayarak ondan geri çekildi.

"Bize inanmak zorundasın. Harry Ölüm Yiyen olmayan kimseyi öldürmedi." Ginny yardım etmeye çalışarak Hermione'nin yanında durdu.

"O zaman neden Neville'in annesiyle babasını öldürdü? Onlar Ölüm Yiyen değillerdi, değil mi?" Harry sordu öfkeyle.

"Onları hiç öldürmedi, hayatlarını kurtardı..." Hermione başladı ama Harry ondan öteye dönerek biraz önce oturduğu sandalyeyi tekmeledi.

"Bırak şunu! Neden yalan söylüyorsun?!" Harry bağırdı.

"Harry," Ron yanına geldi. "Neville'le karşılaştık; Araştırmacı Köşesi'ni hatırlıyor musun? Eğer Harry gerçekten annesiyle babasını öldürmüş olsa, Neville senin yanından geçtiğin gibi öylece geçip gitmene izin verir miydi? Bir düşün."

Bu Harry'nin durup düşünmesini sağladı. Haklıydı, Neville'le karşılaşmıştı ve ona karşı hiç arkadaşçıl olmamasına rağmen, ona saldırmamış ya da zarar verecek hiçbir şey de yapmamıştı. Harry Potter, Frank ve Alice Longbottom'ın cinayetinden sorumlu ise, o zaman oğulları intikamlarını almaya çalışmaz mıydı? Harry biliyordu ki o asla kendi anne babasının katilinin yürüyüp gitmesine izin vermezdi, Lord Voldemort geçip gideceğinden değildi ya, o önce onu öldürmeye çalışırdı... Harry düşüncelerinin başka taraflara kaymasını engellemek için başını salladı.

"Görüyorsun ya, Harry, gazetelerde okuduğun her şey doğru değil." Ron ekledi.

Harry birkaç saniyeliğine derin düşünceler içinde durdu.

"O...o gerçekten öldürmedi mi onları?" sordu, onlara inanabilmeyi dileyerek.

Mavi gözlerini içlerindeki dürüstlüğü görür umuduyla Harry'ninkilerden ayırmadan, "Hayır, asla öldürmedi. Hayatlarını kurtardı." dedi Ron.

"Hayattalar mı?" Harry sordu.

"Evet, oldukça. Aslında Harry'le harika bir ilişkileri var. Ve Nigel Harry'i çok seviyor, muhtemelen kendi abisini sevdiğinden daha çok."

Harry kafa karışıklığıyla Ron'a baktı.

"Nigel?"

"Neville'in ufak kardeşi. Harry'e gerçekten yakın, çok sever onu." dedi Ron.

Harry'nin aklı yeni bilgiyle bulandı. Gözleri Damien'a fırladı. Bu evrende herkesin ufak kardeşi varmış gibi görünüyordu.

"Lütfen, Harry. Sadece sana gerçekten ne olduğunu göstermemize izin ver." Hermione tekrar Harry'nin yanına yürüdü. "Her şeyi gördükten sonra, gerçeği öğrendikten sonra, hepsini, hala Dumbledore'a gitmek istersen, seni durdurmayacağız." dedi samimi bir sesle.

"Ah, ben durduracağım," dedi Draco, elini havaya kaldırarak. "Ama sadece benim için geçerli."

Harry hala ihanetine karşı bir parça incinmişlik hissederek Damien'a baktı. Damien yanına geldi.

"Ben sadece senin gerçeği bilmeni istiyorum, hepsi o." dedi. "Sana yalan söylediğim için özür dilerim. Ben yalnızca Harry benden öyle istediği için yaptım. Senin üzülmeni istemedi. Ama şimdi, benim için değerli olan her şey üzerine yemin ederim ki sana yalan söylemeyeceğim." dedi Damien sesine elinden geldiği kadar içtenlik ekleyerek.

Harry bir saniyeliğine onu inceleyerek durup baktı. Sonunda gözlerini düşürdü ve çok ama çok hafifçe başını salladı.

"Tamam" sonunda mücadeleden vazgeçti.

Damien tuttuğunun farkında olmadığı bir nefes bıraktı. Diğerleri de, Draco hariç, hoşnut görünüyorlardı. Harry tekrar Damien'a baktı, sert bir ifadesi vardı.

"Ama bana gerçeği anlattığınızı nereden bileceğim? Hiçbirinizin söylediği hiçbir şeye güvenemem." dedi Harry.

"Kim sana gerçeği anlatmaktan bahsetti?" Draco sordu ona yaklaşırken.

Harry kafa karışıklığıyla ona baktı.

"Ne?"

Draco taktığı bir yüzüğü çıkarıp kaldırırken izledi.

"Sana gerçeği göstereceğiz." Draco açıkladı.

Yüzüğü kahve sehpasının üzerine yerleştirdi ve asasını üzerine doğrulttu. Harry'nin gözleri önünde, siyah ve gümüş yüzük siyah bir düşünseline dönüştü.

"Hazır mıyız?" Draco sordu.

Harry konuşmak için ağzını açtı ama Draco'nun onunla konuşmadığını gördü. Odada bulunan dört kişi siyah kaseye doğru hareket etti. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Damien ve hatta Draco, asalarını şakaklarına koydular ve çektiler. Ne gaz ne de sıvı olan gümüşi beyaz teller asaların uçlarından sarktı. Hepsi de hatıralarını kaseye bıraktılar. Bu hareketi herkes düşünseline en az dört ya da beş hatıra yerleştirene kadar birkaç kere tekrarladılar.

Draco ne olduğuna kafası karışmış Harry'e dönüp baktı.

"Harry'nin hatıralarına inanmakta sorun yaşarsan diye, biz de kendimize ait birkaç hatıra koyduk. Hatıraları daha biraz önce koyduğumuzu görüyorsun, hiçbir şekilde üzerlerinde oynanma yok."

Harry yüzünde açık bir çekinceyle kaseye baktı.

"Harry'nin hangi hatıraları var orada?" sordu, birdenbire Hogwarts Ekspresi'ne olan saldırıya benzer hatıralarda onu görme fikrine karşı oldukça hasta hissetti.

"Kimsenin görmesini istemediği her şey." Damien cevapladı mutsuzlukla.

Harry yavaşça, Hermione ve Ron'un ona güvence veren ifadelerini bilmezden gelerek masaya yaklaştı.

Masanın yanında, kaseye bakarak durdu.

"Yalnızca sana ne göstermesini istiyorsan onu iste." Damien fısıldadı Harry ağırlıkla yutkunurken.

Harry Damien'a baktı ama bir şey söylemedi.

Derin bir nefes alarak, kaseye eğildi. Bir saniye sonra düşünseli tarafından içine çekilerek, kafaüstü bir hatıralar hortumunun içine düştü.

\--

Canon Dünya

Harry telefonu kapadı ve cebine koydu, Damien cevap vermiyordu. İçine bir merak düştü; ne olmuştu? Neden Damien telefonuna cevap vermiyordu? Kendine kardeşinin iyi olduğunu, büyük ihtimalle telefonunu bu sabah yanına almayı unuttuğunu söyledi. Kardeşinin böyle aptalca bir şey yapmasını beklerdi.

Dikkatini önünde duran iki Gryffindor'a çevirdi. Karşısındakilerin gözlerinde açıkça korku olmasına rağmen yüzlerindeki muhalif ifadelerini inceledi. Harry cep telefonunu kaldırdıktan sonra boğazını temizledi.

"Bir problem var gibi görünüyor." dedi Harry.

Hermione biraz daha dik durdu.

"Sana söyledim o şeyler Hogwarts'da çalışmaz." dedi.

"Eh, bu normalde çalışıyor." dedi Harry sıkıntıyla. "Bakın, Harry'le konuşabilmenizi umuyordum, sizin Harry'nizle, ne olduğuna inanmanıza yardımcı olurdu. Ama şu an bu mümkün değilmiş gibi görünüyor o yüzden bana güvenmeniz gerekecek."

Ron ve Hermione birbirlerine baktıktan sonra dönüp dik dik Harry'e baktılar. İkisi de asalarını kaldırarak Harry'e doğrulttular.

"Evet, tabii!" dedi ikisi de aynı anda.

Harry iç geçirdi. Bu cidden kontrolden çıkıyordu.

"Bana saldırmadan önce, bir dinleyin. Sadece bir düşünün, eğer Ölüm Yiyen olsaydım sizce de ikinizi de ya yaralamış ya öldürmüş olmaz mıydım? Demek istediğim bütün yaz sizinle aynı evde kaldım. İkinizin de canını yakmak için epey bir vaktim oldu, ama yapmadım." sözleri arzu edilen etkiyi yaratırken izledi. Hermione ve Ron asalarını yalnızca bir parça indirdi, hala saldırmaya hazırlardı ama şimdi canını yakmaya daha az gönüllü görünüyorlardı.

"Kimsin sen? Bize gerçeği söyle." dedi Hermione, sesi hala titrek ama netti.

"Yemin ederim, ben Harry Potter'ım." cevapladı, gözlerini ondan ayırmadan. "Ama bu dünyaya ait değilim. Başka bir boyuttanım."

İki Gryffindor'un ona inanmadığı çok açıktı. Bir şey söylemediler ama şüphe gözlerine geri döndü, bakışları inatla üzerinden ayrılmadı.

Yüzü kıpkırmızı halde, "Korkarım ki bundan daha iyisini yapman gerekecek." dedi Ron.

"Yoldaşlık Privet Drive'a geldiğinde, Moody kimliğimi onaylamak için bir kan testi yaptı. Test sonucu Harry Potter olduğumu söyledi. Bu sizin için kanıt değil mi?" Harry sordu.

"Hile yapmış olabilirsin...bir şekilde." dedi Hermione. "Sözüne nasıl güvenebiliriz? Demek istediğim, tamam kabul ediyorum, senin hakkında bir şeyler...tanıdık geliyor ama daha biraz önce orada bana saldırdın, ki Harry asla yapmazdı bunu." dedi, sesi her kelimeyle yükselerek.

"Beni 'Sersemlet'mek üzereydin. Ben sadece kendini savunuyordum." Harry karşılık verdi.

"Tamam! Bütün gece bunu mu yapacağız, yoksa bir çeşit sonuca varacak mıyız?" sordu Ron.

Ne söyleyeceklerini bilmeyerek, tuhaflıkla, birbirlerine baktılar.

"Sizi doğruyu söylediğime ikna edebilirim, ama burada değil. İkiniz de sessizce gelmeye söz verirseniz, bana saldırmadan ya da dikkat çekmeden, kaleye girebiliriz." dedi Harry okula doğru işaret ederek. "Asalar kalksın önce."

Ron ve Hermione, karanlık, soğuk ve ürkütücü ormandan uzaklaşmaya hevesli bir halde hızlıca ona katıldılar. Harry onları ormandan çıkarır ve sessizce okula doğru yürürken asalarını kaldırdılar. Yatma saatini geçeli çok olmuştu, o yüzden okula gizlice girmeleri gerekiyordu. Ron ve Hermione sözlerine sadık kalarak Harry'e direnmediler ya da kaçmaya çalışmadılar. Bu 'Harry' hakkında meraklılardı ve tam olarak kendi Harry'lerine ne olduğunu öğrenme umuduyla onu takip ettiler. Ayrıca Profesör Dumbledore ve profesörlerin kalanının bulunduğu kalenin içinde olduklarını biliyorlardı. Öyle ya da böyle daha güvendelerdi. Asaları da yanlarındaydı ve bire karşı iki kişilerdi. Gerçi, bu o kadar rahatlatıcı bir düşünce değildi, hani ikisinin de dışardayken 'Harry' tarafından öylesine rahatlıkla hakkından gelindiği düşünülecek olursa...

Harry onları ihtiyatlı bir şekilde yedinci kata yöneltti. Büyük tablonun yanında durdular ve Ron ile Hermione Harry koridor boyunca, üç defa ileri geri yürürken izledi.

"Akıl sağlığından şüphe etmeye başladın mı? Çünkü ben başladım." Ron fısıldadı Hermione'ye.

"Asaları çekelim mi?" Hermione sordu sessizce.

İkisi de ceplerine ellerini atarak asalarına uzandılar. Parmakları boş ceplerini kavrarken iki Gryffindor da şaşkınlıkla nefes çektiler. Başlarını kaldırıp baktıklarında şimdi dudaklarında hafif bir pis sırıtışla hareketsiz duran Harry'i gördüler.

"Önlem," dedi asalarını kaldırırken. "Umarım sorun değildir."

Hermione kızgınlıkla gözlerini kıstı.

"Sen...!" sözleri boğazında takıldı ve gözleri büyüdü. Yanında duran Ron'un da benzer bir tepkisi oldu.

Harry'nin arkasındaki duvarda bir kapı belirdi. Hermione de Ron da hayret içerisinde bakakaldılar, beş yıldır Hogwarts'dalardı, ve okulun ne sırlar taşıdığına dair hiçbir fikirleri yoktu. Harry kapıyı açtı ve onlara işaret etti.

"Hadi."

Üçü de içeri girdiler, Ron ve Hermione ortak salonlarına benzer şekilde döşenmiş olan geniş odaya göz gezdirdiler.

"Vay canına, nedir bu?" Ron sordu etrafına hayret içerisinde bakınırken.

"İhtiyaç Odası deniyor." Harry cevapladı arkasından.

"Sanırım ben buna dair bir şey okumuştum 'Hogwarts, Bir Tarih'te. Kitaba göre, bu oda bir mitti, asla kanıtlanmamıştı." Hermione belirtti heyecanla.

"Kanıtlandı o zaman" Harry pis bir sırıtmayla açıkladı.

Hermione ona ne söyleyeceğine emin olamayarak dönüp ona bakakaldı. Asalarını çaldığı için ona kızgındı ama ona 'İhtiyaç Odası' kadar gizemli bir şey gösterdiği için de minnettardı.

"Şimdi asalarımızı bize geri verebilir misin, lütfen?" dedi, sert bir ses tonuyla.

Harry hiç tereddütsüz geri verdi.

"Sözünüze sadık kalacağınızdan emin değildim." önerdi açıklama olarak.

"Ah, merhaba? Gryffindor'uz biz!" dedi Ron, Hermione ve kendine işaret ederek. "Ne söylediysek odur."

Harry buna gülümsedi.

"Minnettarım." karşılık verdi.

"Peki, şimdi burada olduğumuza göre, ne cehennem döndüğünü bize açıklayabilir misin?" Hermione sordu.

"Oturun" dedi Harry kendi de yerleşirken.

Ron ve Hermione, ikisi de şöminenin yanındaki sandalyeye oturduğunu gördüler, kendi Harry'lerinin de seçeceği aynı sandalyeye. Asalarını sımsıkı tutarak karşısına oturdular.

"Asalarımızı nasıl aldın? Cebimden çıktığını hissetmedim ben." Ron sordu Harry'i gözleyerek.

"Kendi yollarım var." Harry gülümsedi.

"Gerçekten Harry olduğunu bize kanıtlayabileceğini söyledin. Nasıl?" Hermione sordu, hemen konuya gelerek.

"Eh, bilmiyorum, dürüst olmak gerekirse." Harry cevapladı. Diğer ikisinden aldığı bakışları görerek, ekledi. "Sadece içeri girmek istedim. Çok soğuktu."

Hermione ona dik dik bakarken Ron gülüşünü gizlemeye çalıştı.

"Peki nasıl kanıtlayacaksın bize hikayeni, başka bir evrenden olduğunu!" sordu kız sinirle.

"Bana inansanız direk?" Harry diredi.

"Öyle bir şans yok!" Hermione karşılık verdi.

"Benim bir fikrim var." dedi Ron. "Veritaserum kullanabiliriz?"

Harry anında dikleşti, bütün oyunculuğu buharlaştı. Bunun kötü bir fikir olduğunu biliyordu.

"İyi fikir. Etkisi altında yalan söyleyemezsin o yüzden güvenilir bir yöntem." dedi Hermione, Ron'dan etkilenmiş görünerek.

Harry doğruluk iksiriyle ters gidebilecek bir sürü şey olduğunu biliyordu. Hayatı fazla karmaşıktı, yanlış sorular sorulursa şu an olduğundan daha büyük bir tehdit olarak görünürdü.

"Ben ondan emin değilim." Harry dile getirdi.

"Neden? Saklayacak bir şeyin mi var?" sordu Hermione şüpheyle.

"Evet" Harry cevapladı dürüstlükle. "Bir çok insanın olduğu gibi."

Ron ve Hermione bakıştılar, ikisi de kendilerinin de doğruluk iksiri altında sorgulanmak istemeyeceği fark etti, herkesin sırları vardı.

"Peki, bir uzlaşmaya ne dersin. Sana yalnızca birkaç soru soracağız, hepsi de kim olduğun ve bizden ne istediğinle alakalı olacak. Anlaştık?" Hermione sordu.

"Başka bir yol olmalı. Kimlik büyüsünü tekrar yaparım, sonucu kendiniz görebilirsiniz." dedi Harry.

"Ben kimlik büyüsü hakkında bir şey bilmiyorum, ama Veritaserum etkisi altında yalan söyleyemeyeceğini herkes bilir. Güvenilir bir metot; resmi Bakanlık sorgularında bile kullanılıyor." dedi Hermione.

"Biliyorum" Harry kendi kendine geveledi yüzü kararak.

"Ne?" Hermione sordu, belli belirsiz dediğini duymuştu.

"Yok bir şey," dedi Harry, başını kaldırıp onlara bakarak. Derin bir nefes alarak devam etti. "Peki, Veritaserum kullanmaya tamam dersem, ikiniz de sırrımı herkesten saklayacağınıza ve Dumbledore'a gitmeyeceğinize yemin eder misiniz?"

Ron ve Hermione birbirlerine baktılar, sözsüz bir iletişimle anlaşmaya karar verdiler.

"Sadece cevaplarından tatmin olursak." Ron yanıtladı.

"Yeterince adil." Harry oturduğu yerde dikleşti. "Kaç soru soracaksınız?"

"On" Ron cevapladı hemen.

"Ne? Asla olmaz! Üç." dedi Harry.

"Üç? Yetmez ki o!" Ron karşılık verdi.

"Beş nasıl?" Hermione sordu.

Harry ve Ron birbirlerine baktılar ve sonra yavaşça başlarını salladılar.

"Tamam" dedi Harry.

"Evet, beş yeter." dedi Ron.

Hermione "Peki," dedi heyecanla. İki çocuğa baktı, "ee, Veritaserum'u nereden buluruz?"

xxx

Yarım saat sonra, üçlü tekrar İhtiyaç Odası'na girdi.

"Süper gitti." Harry geveledi, görünmezlik pelerinini oturmadan önce koltuğa atarken.

Kendi de otururken, "Eh, besbelli o yağlı saçlı adinin uyanık olmasını beklemiyordum! Yani saat neredeyse bir oldu!" dedi Ron.

"Fark etmez! Profesör Snape bizi görmedi, doğruluk iksirini aldık ve iksir laboratuarının da yalnızca yarısını mahvettik." dedi Hermione, son kısımda dudağını ısırarak.

"Teknik olarak, biz hiçbir şey yapmadık. Laboratuarını patlatan Snape'ti, kendi deyimiyle o 'pis sıçan!'ı arıyordu ya hani." Harry pis pis sırıttı.

"Biz onu da bulduk." dedi Ron, kahkahasını kontrol ederek. "Yakaladığı şeyin biçimdeğiştirilmiş bir sıçan olduğunu fark edene kadar ne kadar zaman geçer?"

"Fark etmeyecek." Harry söyledi ona.

Renksiz doğruluk iksirini bulunduran ufak şişeye bakarak, "Özel stoğundan bunu çaldığıma inanamıyorum." dedi Hermione. İçeri sızmış ve Harry'le Ron görünmezlik pelerininin altında Snape'i deli gibi koşarak raflardan şişeleri düşürüp eşyaları parçalayan 'sahte' bir sıçanla meşgul ederken gizlice almıştı.

"İlk defa olmuyor." dedi Ron pis pis sırıtarak.

"O farklıydı! Önemliydi o; Slytherin'in varisini arıyorduk!" Hermione çıkıştı ona, birinci sınıftaki çok özlü iksir için malzemeleri çaldığı o zamanın hatırlatılmasından hoşlanmayarak.

Harry, 'Slytherin'in varisi' bahsi üzerine kaşlarını kaldırdı. İçinden varisi şimdi arıyor olmadıkları için Tanrılara teşekkür etti.

"Peki, başlayalım mı?" Hermione sordu ayağa kalkarken.

"Başlamadan önce, bana soracaklarınızın üzerinden geçmemiz gerek." dedi Harry.

"Neden?" sordu Ron.

"Bence adil olan bu olur. Yani sizin için hiçbir soru cevaplamak zorunda değilim. Hogwarts'ın içine cisimlenebildiğimi gördünüz, aynı kolaylıkla dışına da cisimlenebilirim. Bunu yapmamın tek sebebi siz ikinizin bana inanması ve beni bir düşman olarak düşünmemesi, çünkü değilim."

"Ve de Dumbledore'a gitmeyelim diye." Hermione ekledi.

Harry'nin ifadesi değişti ve Hermione'ye hoşnutsuzlukla baktı.

"O da." İstemeye istemeye kabul etti.

"Yine de, bence..."

"Ron, sorun değil. Ne sormamız gerektiğine birlikte karar vereceğiz." Hermione araya girdi.

Ron bundan hoşlanmış gibi görünmedi ama yine de başını salladı.

Hermione derin bir nefes aldı.

"Peki, gerçek ismini soracağız, yani o belli, sonra ebeveynlerinin adlarını, ee, gerçekten başka bir boyuttan mısın...Ölüm Yiyen misin..."

"Ki büyük ihtimalle öylesin." Ron ekledi.

Harry kızgınlıkla ona baktı ama bir şey söylemedi.

"...ve bize zarar vermek istiyor musun." Hermione bitirdi.

Harry ona baktı. Bir sorun yok gibi görünüyordu. Başını belaya sokabilecek bir şey yoktu sorularda.

"Tamam, yapalım şunu." dedi Harry, bir an önce bitmesini dileyerek.

Hermione ona yaklaşırken hareketsizce oturdu. Kız titizlikle diline üç damla Veritaserum koydu. Harry bir an bekledikten sonra ona baktı.

Hermione ve Ron önünde durdular; ikisinin de asaları çekilmiş ve hazırdı. Harry onlara yalnızca sakinlikle baktı; hiç tedirginliği yoktu. Gerçeği biraz sonra biliyor olacaklardı.

"Gerçek ismin nedir?" Hermione sordu yavaşça ve net bir şekilde.

"Harry James Potter." Harry cevapladı. Kalbi Ron ve Hermione'nin hem şaşkın hem rahatlamış göründüğünü görünce takla attı. Ron'un yüzünde kocaman bir sırıtma belirdi.

"Vay anasını!" dedi Ron gergin bir kıkırdamayla.

"Gerçekten alternatif bir evrenden misin?" Hermione üsteledi.

"Evet, öyleyim." Harry cevapladı.

Yine cevabı iki Gryffindor'u daha da rahatlattı. Harry, Ron'un asasını tamamen indirdiğini gördü ve Hermione bile şimdi Harry'nin göğsünü değil yeri hedef alıyordu.

"Ölüm Yiyen misin?" Ron sordu bu kez.

"Hayır, değilim." Harry cevapladı. Kendini asla bir Ölüm Yiyen olarak düşünmemişti. Lord Voldemort'un Ölüm Yiyenleri onun hizmetkarlarıydı, o onun oğluydu.

"Bize, profesörlere ve Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu öğrencilerine herhangi bir zarar verme amacın var mı?" Hermione sordu.

"Hayır, yok." Harry cevapladı.

Hermione de Ron da şu noktada sırıtıyorlardı. Harry bile arkadaşçıl ifadelerine gülümsemeden edemedi.

"Son soru," Ron ışıldadı. "Anne ve Babanın adları nedir?"

Harry'nin gülümsemesi yüzünden kaydı. İnanamıyordu. Nefesinin altından küfretti. 'Baba? Neden Ron Baba demek zorundaydı?' düşündü umutsuzca kendi kendine.

"Lily Potter ve..." Harry çıkmak için zorlayan kelimelere karşı mücadele etti. Denedi, James demek için cidden çabaladı ama soru 'Baba'sının adını sormuştu. Ron 'baba' kelimesini kullanmış olsa, Harry çoktan panzehiri almış ve geldiği alternatif dünyayı onlara anlatıyor olurdu.

Ron ve Hermione, Harry'nin zorlandığını gördüler ve sezgisel olarak asalarını kavradılar.

"Harry, Babanın adı nedir?" Ron sordu tekrar.

Harry kelime sıkılı dişlerin arasından çıkarken gözlerini kapadı.

"Lord Voldemort."

xxx

Harry başını kaldırıp oldukça solgun yüzleri olan ikiliye, çocuklara baktı ve yüzlerindeki dehşet ifadesini gördü. Asalarını tekrar çekmiş ve Harry'e doğrultmuşlardı. Hermione bayılabilirmiş gibi görünüyordu ve Ron da birazcık yeşildi.

"V-V-! Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen?" dedi Ron, kocaman gözlerle Harry'e bakarak.

Harry oturduğu yerde kıpırdandı; düzgün bir soru sorulmamıştı, anlamlı değildi en azından, o yüzden cevaplaması gerekmiyordu.

"Açıklayabilirim..." Harry başladı Hermione'ye bakarak.

"Yeteri kadarını söyledin." Hermione onu kesti. Asası elinde sallandı ama yine de onun üzerinde tuttu. "Şimdi neden o kadar....soğuk göründüğünü anladım."

Harry gözünü asanın üzerinde tutarak ona baktı.

"Ama onun, onun olamaz, bu mümkün değil!" Ron araya girdi. "Onun gibi görünmüyor, demek istediğim bence görünmüyor...yani, Harry gibi görünüyor, bizim Harry'miz gibi, ve bizim Harry'miz James Potter gibi görünüyor, o yüzden nasıl o...bir görünüş tılsımının mı altındasın?" Ron sordu Harry'e dönerek.

"Hayır, değilim." Harry cevapladı, doğruluk iksirinin altında hala cevaplamak zorundaydı.

Hermione, Harry'nin yüzünü yakından inceledi.

"Harry, biyolojik Baban kim?" Hermione sordu.

"James Potter." Harry cevapladı.

Ron ve Hermione şimdi daha da kafaları karışmış görünüyordu. Hızlı, endişeli bir bakış paylaştılar. İkisi de ne yapmaları gerektiğini bilmiyordu

"Harry Potter olduğunu biliyorum, ama bu, bu bizi çok aşıyor!" Hermione söyledi Harry'e. "Ben üzgünüm, gerçekten üzgünüm ama Profesör Dumbledore'a gitmek zorunda kalacağız." dedi ona samimi bir özürle.

Harry derin bir nefes aldı, gözleri yerdeydi.

"O zaman ben de gerçekten çok üzgünüm." dedi, yere doğru konuşarak.

"Ne için?" Hermione sordu.

Harry başını kaldırdı, gözleri şimdiden pişmanlıkla doluydu.

"Size engel olduğum için."

Oturduğu yerden fırladı, hareketi hem hızlı hem de beklenmedikti. Hermione'yi yere yıktı, zemine düşmesine sebep oldu, asası düşüş sırasında elinden çekildi. Ron ona bir lanet gönderdi ama Harry'nin tam vücut kalkanı yükselerek mavi baloncuk anında 'sersemlet'i içine aldı. Harry Ron'un asa tutan elini kavradı ve onu bileğini kırmaktan alıkoyan tek şey yalnızca iradesiydi. Onun yerine acı verici bir açıyla büktükten sonra yumruğunu yüzüne indirdi. Bir acı haykırışıyla Ron asasını elinden düşürdükten sonra eli darbeyi aldığı yanağında, Harry'den geri çekildi.

Harry'nin elinin bir hareketiyle iki düşmüş asa yine ondaydı. Suçlulukla yanyana büzüşmüş, korkuyla ona bakan Ron ve Hermione'ye baktı.

Kendi asasını ikiliye kaldırırken, "Gerçekten üzgünüm." dedi tekrar.

"Hayır, Harry yapma!" Hermione haykırdı.

"Bundan kaçınmaya çalıştım çünkü gerçekten bu şekilde gitmesini istemedim, ama sırrımın ortaya çıkmasına izin veremem, Dumbledore'a olmaz. Böylesi daha iyi, bu gece hakkında hiçbir şey hatırlamayacaksınız."

"Bizi obliviate mi edeceksin?!" Ron sordu şokla.

"Evet, öyle yapacağım." Harry cevapladı, doğruluk iksiri hala cevapları söylemesi için zorluyordu.

Hermione'nin gözlerinde yaşlar vardı ve o asasını başına doğrulturken Harry'e dik dik baktı.

"Hadi durma! Obliviate et bizi," bağırdı ona.

"Hermione!" Ron nefesini çekti ama kız onu bilmezden geldi.

"Ama bu yanına kalmayacak. Tekrar yakalanacaksın, eninde sonunda. Senle ilgili bir şeylerin doğru olmadığını biliyorduk. Hogwarts'a cisimlenirken yakalamak sadece şans oldu. Bu gecenin hatırasını al! Ama seni tekrar yakalayacağız; başka bir hatan seni ele verecek. Gerçeği bir gün yine öğreneceğiz ve o zaman, sana kendini açıklamak için, bizi obliviate etmek için bir fırsat asla vermeyeceğiz! Dosdoğru Dumbledore'a gideceğiz ve sırrın ortaya çıkacak!"

Harry'nin asası Hermione'nin acı sözleri onu keserken sallandı. İradesine rağmen, bir hatıra zihnine akın etti, taptığı Babasına on yaşındaki bir çocuk tarafından söylenen bunlara çok benzer sözler geldi.

'Hatıralarımı bugün silebilirsin, ama yakalanacaksın. Gerçeği bir gün tekrar öğreneceğim ve o zaman beni asla seni terk etmekten alıkoyamayacaksın.'

Harry hatırayı uzaklaştırmaya çalışarak gözlerini kapadı. Kendini, on yaşındaki halini, 'Baba'sı hatıralarını alırken zorla tutulmuş halde görmek istemiyordu. Bir darbeyle yaptığı şeyin Voldemort'un ona tüm hayatı boyunca yaptığı şeyden farklı olmadığını fark etti. Voldemort Harry'nin hatıralarını ne zaman uygun görürse almıştı. Harry de bunu diğerlerine yapıyordu, genellikle kendini kurtarmak için ama o zaman, Voldemort da Harry'e kendi güvenliğini korumak için yaptığı argümanıyla tartışabilirdi.

Başını salladı ve önündeki iki genç çocuğa konsantre oldu. Onları obliviate etmesi gerekiyordu, başka seçeneği yoktu. Ama Hermione'nin ona tükürür gibi söylediği sözler elinin titremesine sebep oluyordu ve büyülü sözler dudaklarına gelmiyordu. Voldemort gibi olmak istemiyordu, kendi çektiği türde bir acıyı başkalarına çektirmek istemiyordu, özellikle de Ron ve Hermione'ye.

Sinirli bir haykırışla, Harry asasını indirdi ve dönerek masayı sertçe tekmeledi. Masa kayıp gitti. Harry sırtı Ron ve Hermione'ye dönük halde onlarla konuştu.

"İyi! Gidin anlatın ona. Benim için geldiğinde burada olmayacağım."

Aceleyle çıkan ayakların sesini duymayı bekledi ama hiçbir şey olmadı. Dönüp baktığında ikilinin yüzlerinde şaşkınlık ve çekince ifadeleri ile gözlerini ona dikmiş olduğunu gördü.

"Bizi obliviate etmeyeceksin misin?" Ron sordu, hala ondan korkarak.

"Hayır, etmeyeceğim." Harry cevapladı.

Doğruluk iksirinin etkisinin hala sürdüğünü bilerek, Ron ve Hermione cevapla rahatladı.

"Bize zarar verecek misin?" Ron sordu bir adım yaklaşarak.

Harry kuru kuru güldü.

"Zaten verdiğimden fazlasını değil."

Ron yanağına dokunmak için elini kaldırdı ve acıyan noktaya dokundu. Elini düşürerek Hermione'ye baktı.

"Hatıralarımızla oynamak hakkında neden fikrini değiştirdin?" Hermione sordu.

"Çünkü bana yapılmış olan şeyi size yapıyor olduğumu fark ettim, ve size zarar vermek istemiyorum." Harry cevapladı.

Hermione ve Ron şimdi Harry'nin önünde duruyorlardı.

"Neden Dumbledore'dan korkuyorsun?" Hermione sordu.

Harry ona dik dik bakarak istemsiz bir adım geriye atmasına sebep oldu.

"Çünkü nasıl canımı yakacağını biliyor." Harry cevap verdi, gözlerini Hermione'den ayırmadan.

"Canını yakmak mı? Profesör Dumbledore asla...!" Ron başladı.

"Evet, yapardı." Harry cevapladı Ron bitiremeden önce.

"Nereye gideceksin?" Hermione sordu, "Profesör Dumbledore senin için geldiğinde burada olmayacağını söyledin. Nereye gideceksin?"

"Bilmiyorum. Bu evrende gidecek hiçbir yerim yok. Ama yine de ondankaçacağım."

Hermione ve Ron, ikisi de Harry'nin Dumbledore hakkında konuşurken sesindeki hiddet ve nefreti duyduklarına şaşırarak birbirlerine baktılar.

Hermione Harry'e yaklaştı ve önünde durdu.

"Dumbledore'a gitmeyeceğiz." dedi soluksuzca.

Harry'nin başı hızla kalktı.

"Gitmeyecek misiniz?"

"Hayır, onun hakkında ne düşündüğün açık ve ben varlığımın her parçasıyla Profesör Dumbledore'un canını yakmayacağını bilsem de ona güvenmiyor olmana saygı duyuyorum. O yüzden bunu sana karşı kullanmayacağım."

Harry inanamıyordu. Sırrının güvende olacağına ferahlayarak tekrar oturdu. Hermione ve Ron da oturdu, ama onlar hala açıkça gergin ve rahatsızlardı.

"Ben, sen bize...bize anlatmak zorundasın, yani, ben...biz neden senin...senin..." Hermione sustuktan sonra Harry'nin bakışıyla buluştu. "Neden ona Baba dedin?"

Harry bakışını düşürdü, doğruluk iksiri hala sistemindeydi, o bir şey yapamadan önce kelimeleri seslenmeye zorluyordu.

"Çünkü Babam'dı. Beni o yetiştirdi."

Ron ve Hermione birlikte nefes çektiler. Bir anlığına kimse konuşmadı, üçlü yalnızca tuhaf ve şok içinde bir sessizlikle oturdular.

"Eee, biliyor musunuz, bu beş sorudan fazla oldu." Harry dikkat çekti.

Hermione bir saniyeliğine kafası karışmış göründükten sonra nefesini çekti.

"Üzgünüm, özür dilerim." dedi ellerinde ufak panzehir şişesiyle mücadele ederek. Harry ondan alarak hızlıca panzehiri yuttu, iksir sisteminden çıktığında rahatladı.

"Zorunda olmadığını ve şimdi istersen yalan söyleyebileceğini biliyorum, ama bize senin dünyanda ne cehennem olduğunu açıklayabilir misin?" Ron sordu.

"Ne? Benim dünyamın sorunu ne diye mi soruyorsun? Bataklıkta olan sizin dünyanız!" Harry karşılık verdi.

"Evet tabii. Zamanımızın en karanlık büyücüsü Harry Potter'ın evlatlık babası! Evet, bu normal tabii." Ron pofladı.

"Ron!" Hermione azarladı.

"Peki ya James ve Lily Potter'ın öldürülmesi, Sirius Black'in işlemediği bir suç için Azkaban'a gönderilmesi ve Remus'un hiçbir kontrolü olmayan bir durum için doğru düzgün bir yaşam sürdürememesi?! Bunların hepsi normal mi?!" Harry de karşılık olarak bağırdı.

Sözlerini sessizlik karşıladı ve iki Gryffindor Harry'e bakakaldılar.

"O senin dünyanda olmadı mı?" Hermione sordu. "James ve Lily Potter, senin evreninde hayattalar mı?"

"Evet, hayattalar." Harry cevapladı.

"Vay canına, ben hiç düşünmedim..." Ron birdenbire durdu ve Harry'e baktı, mavi gözleri kocamandı. "Harry, bizim Harry, o senin dünyanda mı?"

Harry başını salladı.

"Evet"

Ron ve Hermione kocaman sırıtarak birbirlerine baktılar.

"Oh Tanrım! Harry annesi ve babasıyla birlikte, onlarla tanışabilir, konuşabilir, oh bu çok...!" Hermione Harry'i görünce durdu. "Bu korkunç, yani senin için!"

Harry omuzlarını silkti.

"Söylediğin bütün o diğer şeyler, Sirius ve Remus hakkında, hepsi senin dünyanda çok farklı anladığım kadarıyla?" Hermione devam etti.

"Ee, Hermione, Harry biraz önce Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'in onu yetiştirdiğini söyledi, daha ne kadar farklı olabilir ki?!" Ron sordu, neredeyse histerik halde.

"Harry, bize, hayatını anlatır mısın? Sana ne oldu? Neden onun, onun yanına düştün?" Hermione sordu sessizce.

"Hermione, ben yapa..." Harry başladı ama cebindeki telefon birden hayat bulurken dikkati dağıldı.

Ron ve Hermione'den gelen keskin nefes çekmeleri duymazdan gelerek çabucak çıkardı.

"Alo, Damy? Hangi cehennemdeydin?!" Harry sordu telefonu açar açmaz.

"Harry"

Harry kardeşinin sesini duyunca durdu. Yalnızca o tek kelimeyi, kardeşinin alçak sesini duyunca bile biliyordu ki, korkunç bir şey olmuştu.

"Ne oldu?" sordu.

Bir duraklamadan sonra Damien cevapladı.

"O biliyor."

xxx


	19. Geçmiş

19\. Bölüm - Geçmiş

AU Dünya

Ron, mavi gözleri odanın öbür köşesinde oturup telefonda Harry'le konuşan Damien'a kulak misafirliği etmeme çabasıyla İhtiyaç Odası'na göz gezdirerek, en küçük detaya dahi dikkat ederek Hermione'nin yanında oturuyordu.

Cidden fazla dikkat göstermek istemiyordu ama arada bir gözleri koyu renk saçlı çocuğa kayıyordu. Sıkıntılı gözüküyordu, bu iyiye işaret olamazdı.

"Kızacağını düşünüyor musunuz?" duydu kendini diğer üçlüye sorarken.

Hermione ve Draco başlarını kaldırıp ona baktı. Ginny derin düşünceler içinde ellerine bakmaya devam ediyordu.

"Eh az çok." Draco cevapladı, kulağa neredeyse sıkılmış geliyordu.

"Anlaşılabilir, Harry'nin nasıl tepki verdiğini gördünüz. Harry, bizim Harry yani, Harry'i incitmek istemedi, diğer Harry'i yani ve sadece Harry'i korumaya çalışıyordu, bu Harry'i o yüzden o, eee..." başını kaldırıp Ron'a bakarak yorgun bir nefes bıraktı. "Sanırım başıma bir ağrı giriyor. Bu öyle karmakarışık ki düşünmek bile acıtıyor."

Draco alaycı bir şekilde ona gülerek Hermione'nin ona düşmanca bir bakış atmasına sebep oldu.

"Harry'nin, burada olanın, Dumbledore'a gitmek hakkında fikrini değiştireceğini düşünüyor musunuz?" Ron sordu, Draco'yu az biraz bilmezden gelerek, ki bu da daha önce hiç yapmayı beceremediği bir şeydi.

"Düşünseli onun için. Umuyorum ki o salak Harry'nin hayatının aslında nasıl olduğunu görecek ve melodramatik kıçını bir sakinleştirecek." dedi Draco, üçlüden öteye bakarak. Gri gözleri sessizce Harry'le konuşan Damien'ın üzerindeydi.

"Umarım," dedi Ginny gerginlikle. "Sonra tekrar Harry Dumbledore'a gidip her şeyi anlattı diye Harry'i bir daha aramak istemiyorum."

İki çocuk bir şey demedi ve Hermione duyulacak bir sesle yutkundu.

"Ben sadece o telefonu alırsa ve de aldığında yalnız olmasını umuyorum." Ron geveledi.

"Biliyorsun, hani bir şey yaparsa diye," kafası karışmış ifadesi üzerine Ron biraz daha açtı. "Biliyorsun ya, Harry kızdığında gözleri kararıyor ve etraftaki şeyler bum oluyor!" iki eliyle ufak patlama hareketleri yaptı.

"Oh!" Hermione istemsizce ürperdi. "Evet, kesinlikle yalnız olmalı." katıldı.

"Merak ediyorum haberleri nasıl karşılıyor" Ginny soruşturdu, Damien gözlerini kapatıp başını bir eline düşürürken izleyerek.

xxx

Harry etrafına gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Çevresine baktığında beyaz duvarlardan başka hiçbir şey görmedi. Üzerinde durduğu zemin de parlak beyazdı. Başını kaldırdığında onu düşünselinin içine hapseden harika beyaz bir tavan gördü.

Geniş odaya göz gezdirerek yürüdü. Düşünseline düşerken görüntülerin, hatıraların bulanık renklerini etrafında hızla dolanırken görmüştü ama zemine vurur vurmaz her şey temizlenerek onu beyaz bir odada bırakmıştı.

Damien'ın düşünseline girmeden saniyeler önce ona ne söylediğini hatırladı.'Yalnızca sana ne göstermesini istiyorsan onu iste.' Ne görmek istiyordu? Fark etti ki hem her şeyi görmek istiyor hem de hiçbir şey görmek istemiyordu. Hayatının, diğer, sapkın, karanlık evrende nasıl olduğunu görmek istiyordu ama bilerek asla yaşayamayacağı bir şey görürse diye de korkuyordu. Önce diğer hatıraları görmeye karar verdi, birkaç saniye önce yerleştirildiğini gördüğü hatıraları. Önce arkadaşlarınınkileri görecekti.

Derin bir nefes alarak en iyi arkadaşının ismini telaffuz etmeye hazırlandı.

"Ro..."

Tam isim dudaklarından çıkıyordu ki oda etrafında çözülmeye başladı, duvarlar kaymaya, değişmeye başladı. Harry içinde durduğu boş oda 'ev'inin bir parçası olan bir odaya dönüşürken hareketsizce durdu. Gryffindor kulesindeki yatakodasında duruyordu. Beş adet dört direkli yatağı ve yavaş, uyuşuk hareketlerle hala uykulu gözlerle ve esneyerek okul cübbelerini giyen oda arkadaşlarını gördü.

Hatıranın sahibi kişiyi ve gözlerinde çok soğuk bir ifadeyle karşısında duran karşıtını gördü. Harry daha ufak göründüklerini fark etti, belki onun şu an olduğu yaştalardı, on beş ya da muhtemelen on altı?

Ron elini uzatarak kendini tanıttı.

"Ronald Weasley."

Harry arkadaşının hareketi diğer Harry tarafından tamamen bilmezden gelinirken izledi. Ron'un yüzü kızgınlık ve utançla kızarırken Harry'nin nasıl pis pis sırıttığını gördü. Midesinin dibinde bir yerde öfkenin patladığını hissetti.

"Bak, dün gece yüzünden rahatsızsan, o zaman özür dilerim. Sana gizlice bakmamalıydık, yalnızca seni merak ediyorduk, o kadar." dedi Ron sessizce.

Alçak bir fısıltıyla Harry karşılık verdi.

"Merak insanı öldürebilir, biliyorsun değil mi?"

Ron görünür şekilde kalakalmıştı. Yüzündeki kızarıklık şimdi boynuna kadar inmişti. Döndü ve tek kelime daha etmeden ayrıldı, adımları onu odadan mümkün olduğunca çabuk çıkarmak için hızlandı.

On beş yaşındaki Harry en iyi arkadaşının hızla uzaklaşmasını izlerken yumruklarının sıkıldığını hissetti. Olduğu yerde, pis bir sırıtışla ve gözleri çocuğu korkutup kaçırmış olmanın keyfiyle parıldayan kendisine öfkeyle baktı.

Hatıra soldu ve başka bir tanesiyle yer değiştirdi. Harry kendini Hogwarts ana kapısının hemen dışında buldu. Ron Harry'e bağırıyordu. Damien, Ginny ve Hermione de Ron'un yanında duruyordu.

"Ne demek istiyorsun? Hermione, sen ve Malfoy'un toplamından on kere daha değerli! İnanılmaz saçmasın, bizimle sanki senden daha aşağıymışız gibi konuşmaya hakkın yok!"

"Ama aşağısınız, özellikle de benden." Harry karşılık verdi sakinlikle.

Dört genç çocuk Harry'e yüzlerinde inanamazlık ifadeleriyle baktılar. Harry çok keyif alıyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

Hatırayı izleyen Harry, Damien'ın yüzündeki çelişkili ifadeleri gördü. Harry ve Ron'a bakıyordu, açık bir şekilde sadakatini hangisine göstermesi gerektiğinde çatışıyordu.

Ron ateşli bir şekilde Harry'e cevap vermek üzereydi ki birdenbire Hermione koluna bir elini koyarak onu durdurdu.

"Ronald, yapma. Buna değmez. O buna değmez!" diye ekledi öfkeyle Harry'e bakarken.

Harry'nin ifadesi birden değişir ve buz gibi bir bakışla Hermione'ye dönerken hava birdenbire soğudu. Tüm sakinliği kaybolmuştu.

"Değmez! Yani şimdi de değerimi senin gibi pis küçük bir bulanıktan mı öğreneceğim!" Harry tısladı ona.

Hatırayı izleyen Harry hasta hissetti. Hermione'ye ne demişti! Bu mide bulandırıcıydı.

Ron asasını kavrar ve Harry'e doğrulturken iki kız Harry'nin sözlerine nefes çekti. Damien Ron'a bağırdı.

"RON HAYIR! Asası yok! Ron yapma!..." ama Ron onu duymak için fazla öfkeliydi, Harry'e bir uğursuzluk büyüsü fırlattı.

"INCARTO" diye bağırdı Ron, asasından sarı bir ışık çıkarken.

Harry yoldan o kadar hızlı çekildi ki, hareketleri bir renkler karmaşasıydı. Saniyeler içerisinde Ron'un önündeydi. Tek eliyle Ron'un asa kolunu kavradı ve diğeriyle yüzüne bir yumruk indirdi.

Görüntü karşısında nefesini çekerek, Harry geriye sendeledi, Ron'a vurmuştu, gerçekten vurmuştu. Kırık burnundan boşalan kanı görebiliyordu.

Ron burnunun kırılmasının acısıyla haykırdı. Birdenbire, yüksek sesli bir kırılma sesi duyuldu ve Harry midesinin acı verici bir şekilde kasıldığını hissetti. Ron'un gözleri açık bir acı içinde büyüyüp ızdırap dolu bir bağırış kopardığında dehşetle izledi. Harry bileğini kırmıştı. Ron'un cübbelerinin önünden tuttu ve kendine çekti, kanlı yüzü Harry'ninkinden birkaç santim ötedeydi.

"Bir daha bana saldırmayı aklından bile geçirme, Weasley! Boynunu da aynı kolaylıkla kırabilirim." Harry onu bırakmadan önce tehlikeli bir şekilde tısladı.

On beş yaşındaki Harry safra boğazında yükselerek izledi. Neden Ron bunu ona gösteriyordu? Bu hatıraların ne önemi vardı, Harry'nin ne kadar zalim ve umursamaz olduğunu göstermekten başka? Harry öğrenmek istemediğinin farkına vardı, bilmese daha iyiydi.

Hatıra başka bir tanesine dönüştü ve Harry Hogwarts'daki hastane kanadının tanıdık düzenini gördü. Üzgün ve dağınık görünen bir Hermione'nin bir o kadar dağılmış görünen Ron'un yanında durduğunu gördü. Profesör Dumbledore ve Profesör McGonagall'la konuşuyordu.

"Birdenbire belirdi, tam o vampirler Damien'a saldırırken, ya da Daywalker'lar, artık isimleri her neyse. Damien'ı parçalayacaklardı ama Harry tam zamanında geldi ve onu kurtardı. Hepimizi kurtardı, aslında. Dört vampirden hiçbirinin yanımıza yaklaşmasına izin vermedi."

Okul Müdürü arkasına bakmak için döndü, usulca iç geçirdi. Harry de döndü ve kime baktığını gördü. Yatağın birinde yatan, gözleri kapalı, besbelli kendinde olmayan Harry'i gördü. Yüzü kana bulanmıştı, alnında kötü bir kesik vardı. Cübbelerinin omzu parçalanmıştı, berbat bir ısırık yarası görünüyordu. Baygın çocuğun arkasındaki yastık kırmızıyla lekelenmişti, siyah saçları kurumuş kanla keçeleşmişti. Görüntü dehşet vericiydi.

Okul hemşiresi çılgın gibi yatağın etrafında dolanıyor, iksir şişeleri ve çeşitli kovaları toplayıp Harry'nin yatağının yanındaki ufak masaya bırakıyordu. Yüzü kızarmıştı, dudakları kilitlenmiş, ince bir çizgi haline gelmişti. Ya birinin kafasını koparmaya ya da gözyaşları içinde boğulmaya hazır görünüyordu.

On beş yaşındaki Harry gözlerini ayırmak elinden gelmeyerek manzaraya bakakaldığını gördü. Ron hala konuşuyordu ama Harry yaralı Harry'e daha çok dikkat gösteriyordu.

"....bizi kurtardı; vampirlerin hepsini devirdi. Bize gitmemizi bağırıp durdu, kaçmamızı...ama onu bırakamazdık..." Ron'un sesini duydu.

Harry karşıtının yattığı yere doğru yürüdü, dehşet görünen yaralara baktı. Yatağın yanında oturan, Harry'nin kanlı ellerinden birini tutan diğer kişiyi o zaman fark etti.

Babasını gördü, James Harry'e öyle bir sevgi ve endişeyle bakıyordu ki. Elini sımsıkı tutuyordu, parmakları Harry'ninkileri sıkı sıkıya kavrıyordu. James'in gözlerindeki endişe kalp kırıcıydı. Harry'e eğildi ve çocuğun alnını usulca öptü.

"Lütfen, iyi ol, Harry. Seni kaybedemem, bir daha olmaz." fısıldadı sessizce.

Ron konuşmayı bıraktı ve tuhaflıkla James'e baktı. Harry ifadesinden yanlış yerdeymiş gibi hissettiğini söyleyebiliyordu, James'e özelini vermek istiyordu.

"Bunu ofisimde devam ettirsek daha iyi olacak." dedi Dumbledore, Ron ve Hermione'yi dışarı çıkararak.

Harry onları takip etmesi gerekeceğini biliyordu, bu Ron'un hatırasıydı. İstemeye istemeye Ron ve Hermione'yle birlikte çıktı, gözü yaşlı bir Lily ve kederli bir Damien ona katılırken dönüp James'e baktı.

Kapılar kapandı ve Harry kendini başka bir hatırada buldu.

xxx

James gerçekten sinirlenmeye başlıyordu. Ne Harry'e ne de Damien'a ulaşamıyordu. Ufak şakacısı haritayı almıştı, o yüzden James yerlerini görmek için bakamıyordu bile. Ginny'nin de ortalarda görünmediği dikkatini çekti. Ron'u ya da Hermione'yi de kahvaltıda görmemişti. Hermione'nin işe dönmesi gerektiğini biliyordu ama Ron'un biraz daha takılmasını bekliyordu, genelde haftasonlarında öyle yapardı.

"Nerede bunlar? Hepsi birden ortalıktan kayboldu." James geveledi.

"Harry'nin odasına baktın mı?" Lily sordu.

"Tabii ki, ilk oraya gittim. Kimse yok orada. Dışarı çıkmış bence." James cevap verdi.

"Eminim bir sorun yoktur. Harry muhtemelen Damien'ı da alıp bir yerlere cisimlenmiştir. Çok siniribozuktu; belki dışarı çıkmak istemiştir. Ron ve Ginny de muhtemelen onlarladır." Lily önerdi.

"Harry'le Damien arasında bir şey var. Bu sabah birbirlerini bıçaklayacaklardı," dedi James, karısının alarm halindeki ifadesi üzerine hemen ekledi. "Lafın gelişi."

Lily rahatladı.

"Harry silah kullanma antrenmanı yapmayı planlıyordu..." geveledi endişeyle.

"Bence araları bozuldu bir şey yüzünden." dedi James, karısının ne söylediğini duymayarak.

"Damien muhtemelen abisi partiyi kaçırdı diye sorun yapmıştır, iki senedir aynı şey oluyor." dedi Lily dalgınlıkla.

James başını salladı.

"Sanmam. Daha çok tartışmışlar gibiydi, bayağı sağlam tartışmışlar gibi." dedi James.

Lily yerinden kalktı ve kollarını kocasının etrafına sardı.

"Hallederler. Damien Harry'le nasıl barışılacağını biliyor. Nasıl olduğunu biliyorsun. Harry'le sanki yarın yokmuş gibi kavga eder, sonra bir bakmışsın yine en iyi arkadaş olmuşlar. Büyük olasılıkla çözmüşlerdir bile. Harry'i neşelendirmek için dışarı sürükleyen büyük ihtimalle Damien'dır." dedi Lily.

"Belki" James katıldı, hala emin değildi.

"Bence biz de aynısını yapmalıyız. Birkaç saatliğine dışarı çıkalım. Dün akşam Harry'i düşünmekten dinlenemedim. Harry akşam geri geldiğinde onunla dün gece olan hakkında konuşmak zorundayız. Temiz hava ikimize de iyi gelir."

James başını salladı ona katılarak, temiz hava şu an gerçekten de kulağa iyi geliyordu. İkisi de çıkmak için döndü ama şöminede patlayan yeşil alevler onları durdurdu.

"Harry?" James sordu yüksek sesle, Harry'nin gittiği yerden onu aradığını düşünerek.

James şömineye doğru apar topar hareket etti ama bir yabancının başını alevler içinde ona bakarken gördüğünde hayalkırıklığına uğradı.

"Oh, buyurun? Yardımcı olabilir miyim?" James sordu, biraz keyifsizce.

"Evet, Mr Potter'ı arıyordum?" sarışın yabancı sordu.

"Evet, Mr Potter benim." James cevapladı.

Adam ona baktıktan sonra gülümsedi.

"Özür dilerim, ben Mr Harry Potter'ı arıyordum."

James adama yakından baktı ama tanıyamadı.

"Üzgünüm. Şu an müsait değil. Mesajınızı alabilir miyim?" James sordu kibarlıkla.

"Evet, iyi olur. Lütfen Araştırmacılar Köşesi'nden Stephen Docherty'nin, ben oluyorum bu, aradığını ve tesisimize olan dün geceki ziyareti ile ilgili onunla konuşmak istediğini iletin."

James konuşmadı ama adama bakmaya devam etti. Yanlış mı duymuştu? Adam, Mr Docherty, Harry'nin dün gece onları ziyaret ettiğini mi söylemişti?

"Mr Docherty, yanılıyor olmalısınız. Oğlum dün gece hastaydı. Bütün geceyi yatağında geçirdi. Tesisinize gelmiş olamaz." dedi James.

Adam James'e dikkatle baktıktan sonra kibar ama kati bir sesle konuştu.

"Sizi temin ederim, beyefendi. Mr Harry Potter dün gece tesisimizdeydi. Girişine ve çıkışına ait güvenlik küreleri kayıtlarımız mevcut. Gece görevlimiz de birkaç dakikalığına konuşmuş kendisiyle."

James adama bakakaldı.

"Mr Potter'ın kütüphanemize ulaşmak istediği takdirde protokol uyarınca başvuruda bulunmasından memnun olacağımızı bildirirseniz sevinirim. Görevli bir üyenin anahtarını kullanmak yasaktır. Ama Mr Potter olduğu ve bu ilk ihlali olduğu için, bazı ayrıcalıklar tanıyoruz, yalnızca bu seferliğine. Lütfen bunun bir daha tolare edilmeyeceğine dair kendisini bilgilendirin."

"Kimin anahtarını kullandı?" James sordu, cevabı zaten bilerek. Araştırmacılar'ın kadrosundan yalnızca bir kişiyle arkadaştı.

"Miss Granger." geldi karşılık.

James ağırlıkla yutkundu ve başını salladı.

"Mesajınızı aldığından emin olacağım. Sizinle iletişime geçecektir." James söz verdi.

"Teşekkürler, efendim."

"Gitmeden önce, bana söyleyebilir misiniz," dedi James çabucak, adam görüşmesini bitirmeden önce. "Harry ne araştırıyordu?"

Adam bir anlığına James'e baktıktan sonra cevap verdi.

"Kendini," cevapladı gözlerinde bir eğlenme belirtisiyle. "Kendi hakkında basılmış bütün makaleleri masaya yığmış. Aslına bakarsanız, materyallerin tümü hala orada duruyor."

Bununla birlikte adam gözden kaybolarak geride sönmeye yüz tutmuş yeşil alevleri ve önlerinde çömelmiş, tek kelime edecek hali olmayan kalakalmış James'i bıraktı.

xxx

Harry Ron'un ya da Hermione'nin hatıralarının tümünü izlemedi. Çoğu Harry'i soğuk, nahoş ve samimi bir şekilde kırıcı bir insan olarak gösteriyordu. Gördüğü birkaç hatıra kafa karıştırıcıydı; Harry Ginny'nin ve elbette Damien'ın eşlik ettiği Ron ve Hermione'yle birlikteydi ve beşli birlikteymiş gibi görünse de Harry hala onlara karşı çok soğuktu. Onlara karşı çok mesafeli görünüyordu ama diğer dörtlü sanki Harry'nin en iyi arkadaşlarıymış gibi davranıyorlardı.

Ginny'nin hatıralarına geldiğinde şaşırdı. Daha ilk hatıra nefesini kesti. Bir saldırı patlar ve öğrenciler kendilerini korumak için koştururken izledi. Ufak bir Ginny, kendi dünyasında bıraktığına yakın bir yaşta, Hermione'yle koştu ve kendini Ölüm Yiyenler'le çevrilmiş buldu. Harry de izlediği onun hatırası olduğu için Ginny'nin peşindeydi. Kızın çatının kenarından itildiğini gördüğünde şok içinde nefesini çekti. Görüşü birdenbire Ginny'nin bakış açısından hatırayı izlerken değişti. Çatıdan aşağı sallandı, tutuşu giderek zayıflaştı. Tutunduğu kablo kopup hızla yere doğru düşerken çığlık attığında dehşet içinde izledi. Ginny'nin ölümüne doğru düşmesini izlerken Harry nefes almayı unuttu. Apansızın bir figür hızla ona doğru geldi. İnanılmaz bir hızda uçuyordu. Bu figür kara cübbeler giyiyordu ve yüzü gümüş bir maskenin ardına gizlenmişti.

Harry kim olduğunu fark etti ve bu farkındalık nefesini kesti. Karanlık Prens hızla araya girmiş ve Ginny'i yakalayarak sımsıkı kavramıştı. Dalıştan çıktı ve tekrar gökyüzüne doğru yükseldi. Harry hala çatıdan izliyordu ama her şeyi Ginny'nin bakış açısından seyredebiliyordu. Kız gözlerini kaldırıp maskeli figüre baktı ve zümrüt yeşili gözlerdeki empatiyi gördü. Harry kalenin görüşüne girdiğini gördükten sonra Ginny yere indirildi. Maskeli çocuk Ginny'nin süpürgeden inmesine ve yere basmasına yardım etti.

"İyi misin?"

Kelimeler Harry'nin etrafında çınladı. Ancak o zaman artık çatıda durmuyor, onun yerine Hogwarts kapılarının dışındaki serin, yeşil çimenlerin üzerinde duruyor olduğunu fark etti.

Hatıra değişdi ve sonra yarım saat boyunca, Harry ve Ginny'e ait çeşitli hatıralar izledi. Yine, Harry'nin bütün görebildiği Harry'nin Ginny'e karşı ne kadar soğuk olduğuydu. Ginny'nin açık bir şekilde hasta görünen bir Harry'le konuştuğu bir hatıra izledi. Ginny Harry'e yardım etmek istiyordu ki çocuk çıkıştı.

"Hiçbir yardıma ihtiyacım yok! Ben kendime bakabilirim!"

Ginny afallamış göründü.

"Oh, üzgünüm Harry, senin asla kimsenin yardımına ihtiyacın olmadığını unuttum. Sen sadece süper insansın, değil mi? Sen yaralanmazsın, sen kanamazsın ve diğerleri gibi etkilenmezsin. Doğru muyum? Dün gece benden ve Damien'dan önce gayet iyi gidiyordun. Yüksek bir ateşin yoktu, elin kontrol edilemez şekilde kanamıyordu ve dün gece gerçek anlamda ölümün eşiğinde değildin. Sanırım biz sadece zamanımızı harcadık." dedi Ginny kızgınlıkla.

Harry ona karşılık vermedi, yere yığılmaya hazır gibi görünüyordu.

"Neden kimsenin sana yardım etmesini istemiyorsun, Harry? Artık belli olduğunu düşünüyordum, biz hepimiz sana önem veriyoruz. Samimiyetle veriyoruz. Herkesi sürekli olarak itmek yerine, belki de diğerlerinin sana yaklaşmasına izin vermelisin. Düşündüğün kadar kötü olmadığını fark edeceksin" dedi Ginny ona doğru ufak bir adım atarak, şimdi çok daha usulca.

Harry, Ginny'e sadece yorgun bir bakış attı ve örtüyü kaldırdı. Bacaklarını yatağın kenarından sallandırıp kendini yataktan dışarı itmeye çalıştı. Bir kerede Ginny, Harry'e yardım etmek için elini uzattı ama Harry kızgınca elini itti.

"Sakat değilim!" tısladı ona.

Ginny geriye bir adım attı ve Harry'e kırgınlıkla baktı.

Hatıra bundan sonra çözüldü, on beş yaşındaki Harry kendisine bu hatıraların ona ne göstermesi gerektiğini soruyordu. Hiçbir şey değilse de, diğer kendinden cidden nefret etmeye başlıyordu, düşünseline gelmeden öncesinde ettiğinden daha da fazla.

Harry Ginny'nin hatıralarını da Ron ve Hermione'ninkilere yaptığı gibi bitmeden önce durdurdu. Kendini tekrar beyaz odada buldu. Gördüğü hatıralar hakkında hiçbir şey anlayamıyordu. Bir şey anlamak istiyorsa, Harry'nin hatıralarını izlemesi gerektiğini fark etti. Arkadaşlarının hatıralarında gördüğü şeyleri birleştirebilmesi için tek şansının bu olduğunu gördü. Draco'nun ya da Damien'ın hatıralarını izlemeyeceğine karar verdi. Onların da anlamlı geleceğinden şüpheliydi.

Derin bir nefes alarak Harry yüksek sesle kendi ismini söyledi. Diğer kendi hakkında düşünürken aklına ilk gelen şey ebeveynleriydi, James ve Lily. O yüzden gelen hatıraların hepsi de James ve Lily'e ve de üç yaşındaki bir Harry'e aitti.

xxx

James ellerinde birkaç gazeteyi buruşturacak kadar sıkı tutarak masasında oturuyordu. Masada bir yığın gazete vardı ve o da üzerlerinden geçiyor, okuyor ve hayatının neredeyse son iki yılını, Harry'nin on beş yıldan sonra hayatına yeniden girdiği zamanı hatırlıyordu. Lily koltukta oturuyordu, onun gazete yığını kahve sehpasının üzerindeydi.

Araştırmacılar Köşesi'ne gitmiş ve Docherty ile biraz konuştuktan sonra kütüphaneye girme ve eski gazeteler, kitaplar, makaleler ile artık cennet bilir her ne varsa masanın üzerinde yığınlar halinde durduklarını görme şansı yakalamıştı. James prensipleri takip ederek gerekli parayı ödeyip gazetelerin bir kısmını almayı becermişti.

Şimdi o ve Lily gazeteleri tarayarak Harry'nin neyi görmeye ya da bulmaya çalıştığına bakıyorlardı. Ama James haber makalelerinde hiçbir patern göremiyordu, Harry özel bir şeyler sormuş gibi görünmüyordu, yalnızca kendisini sormuştu.

James gözlüklerini çıkardı ve gözlerini ovuşturdu.

"Var mı bir şey?" sordu gözleri hala kapalı.

"Yok" Lily karşılık verdi. "Anlamıyorum, dün ne oldu? Harry yatağındaydı, ben baktım. Sen de öyle. Ben..."

"Yüzünü gördün mü?" James sordu, gözlüklerini takıp Lily'e bakarak.

"Ne?"

"Yüzünü, Harry'i yatakta gördün mü yoksa sadece yorganın altına gömülmüş birini mi gördün?"

Lily'nin gözleri ne olduğunu fark ederken büyüdü.

"Kandırıldık!" haykırdı.

"Harry bize yalan söyledi," dedi James, kelimeleri sıkılı dişlerin arasından çıkıyordu. "Bize hasta olduğu hakkında, yara izinin acıdığı hakkında yalan söyledi ve gidip bu şeylere bakmak için Damien'ın partisinden çekip gitti." Okuduğu gazeteyi kaldırdı ve usul bir hışırtıyla masasına tekrar düşmesine izin verdi.

"Ama neden?" Lily sorguladı. "Hiçbir anlam çıkaramıyorum."

James tekrar gazetelere baktı.

"Ben de." katıldı sessizce kendi kendine.

Olanları birleştirmeye çalıştı. Harry sabaha kadar bekleyebilecekken, Damien'ın partisini gidip hakkında yazılmış her şeye bakmak için terk etmişti. Hogwarts'da hiçbir şey yapmıyordu; Araştırmacılar Köşesi'ni istediği zaman ziyaret edebilirdi. O zaman neden kardeşinin partisiyle aynı gece gidiyordu? Sonra Harry onlara yalan söylemişti, onları üzecek ve de korkutacak bir mazeret kullanmıştı hem de. Neden yapardı bunu?

James içine korkunun düşmeye başladığını hissetti. O tanıdık his, şüphe, yine içini doldurdu. Harry'le ilgili bir şeylerde çok terslik vardı. Kendi gibi davranmıyordu. James Hogwarts'a geldi geleli Harry'nin davranış şeklinden şüpheci olmuştu ama yara izinin acımasının şoku geri kalan her şeyi aklından silip süpürmüştü. Neden Harry'nin yara izinin acıdığını bulmaya o kadar dalmıştı ki Harry'nin gösterdiği garip davranış biçimini büsbütün unutmuştu. Ancak şimdi hepsi yeniden başına üşüşüyordu, şüphenin içine çöreklendiğini ve ne kadar yatıştırmaya çalışsa da gitmediğini hissetti.

"Ne oluyor, senin neyin var Harry?" mırıldandı kendi kendine, Harry'nin iki yıl önceki duruşmasını detaylandıran gazeteye göz gezdirirken.

xxx

Harry rahat görünümlü bir oturma odasında duruyordu. Baş köşeye dağılmış çerçeveli fotoğraflarda yakışıklı, gözlüklü, simsiyah saçlı bir adamın kollarında çok güzel, kızıl saçlı bir kadın vardı. Harry fotoğraflara baktı, mutlu görünen çifte gözlerini dikti, James ve Lily'e, annesiyle babasına.

Nerede olduğunu fark etti, odaya tekrar bakındı, bu kez yeni bir ilgiyle her küçük detaya dikkat gösterdi.

"Godric's Hollow" mırıldandı yavaşça kendine. Öyle olmalıydı.

Harry'nin dikkatini ufak bir ses çekti. Çok hafif ve zayıftı ama odaya göz gezdirdiğinde kimseyi göremedi. Kalbi birdenbire deli gibi atmaya başladı, bir panik duygusu kapladı içini. Ani, aşırı hisleri getirenin ne olduğunu anlayamadı. Harry'nin nerede olduğunu görmeye çalışarak odaya dikkatle göz gezdirdi, ne de olsa bu Harry'nin hatırasıydı, bir yerlerde olmak zorundaydı.

Hafif fısıldama devam etti ve Harry kaynağı bulmak için etrafına bakındı. Odanın köşesindeki meşe ağacından yapılmış geniş yemek masasına doğru yürüdü. Fısıldama daha duyulur haldeydi, o yüzden Harry önünde durana kadar yürüdü. Çömeldi ve masaya daha da yaklaştı. Başı kenardan sarkan masa örtüsünün altına girdi.

Masanın altında oturan, dizleri üzerinde dağınık saçlı, ince yüzlü ve kocaman yeşil gözleri siyah çerçeveli gözlüklerin arkasına saklanmış ufak bir çocuk vardı. On beş yaşındaki Harry çocuk versiyonuna ancak bakabildi. Üç yaşındayken böyle mi görünüyordu? Harry bilmiyordu. Dursleyler hiç fotoğrafını çekmemişti.

Çocuğa, karşıtına, ellerine fısıldayarak otururken ağzı açık bakakaldı. İlk başta dua ediyormuş gibi göründü, ama Harry hızlı ve acil sözler çocuğun ağzından dökülürken fark etti ki dua etmiyordu; yalvarıyordu.

"Gitmek zorundasın, seni görürse, öldürür!" üç yaşındaki Harry fısıldadı.

Başka bir ses yankılandı etrafında ve hatırayı izleyen Harry ufak yeşil bir başın çocuğun ellerinden kalkışını görürken zıpladı.

"Ben ona zarar vermezken neden öldürsün ki beni?" ufak yeşil yılan sordu.

Harry önündeki konuşmanın Çatal Dili'nde gerçekleştiğini fark etti.

"Nedenini bilmiyorum. Lütfen, git." Harry fısıldadı tekrar.

"Seninle kalmak istiyorum." yılan tısladı.

Harry yine "Kalamazsın." diye yalvardı.

Harry'nin göğsündeki sıkışma kötüleşti; kalbi acı verici bir şekilde vuruyor, panik nefes alışını düzensizleştiriyordu. Ama Harry neden bu şekilde hissettiğini anlayamıyordu. Panikleyecek nesi vardı?

Birdenbire Harry'i ve yılanı saklayan masa örtüsü çekilip alındı ve etraflarını ışık doldurdu. Çocuk gözleri korkuyla büyüyerek, yılan ufak ellerinde hala sıkı sıkı sarılmış halde başını kaldırdı. On beş yaşındaki Harry de hızla etrafında döndü ve gördüğü manzara bir anlığına nefes almayı unutturdu.

Önlerinde James çömeliyordu. Harry babasıyla yalnızca kısa bir süre önce tanışmıştı ve onu o kadar iyi tanımadığı kesindi ancak öyle bile olsa bir şeylerin çok, çok ters olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu. Harry'e, ufak, üç yaşındaki Harry'e öyle bir öfke ve tiksinme ile bakıyordu ki Harry'nin omurgasından aşağı titremeler inmesine sebep oldu.

Tek kelime etmeden, James uzanarak çocuğunu tişörtünün yakasından yakaladı ve masanın altından çekip çıkardı. Çocuk zalimce yere fırlatılırken haykırdı. Yeşil, bahçe yılanı ellerinden uçtu ve hemen yanındaki yumuşak halıya düştü.

James yılanı görünce bir kükremeyle üzerine atıldı, oysa ufak sürüngen kaçış yolundaydı. Ayağı yılanın üzerine indi ve başını ezerek anında öldürdü.

On beş yaşındaki Harry hala masanın önünde oturuyor, sahnenin önünde çözülmesini gitgide büyüyen bir inkarla izliyordu.

'Belki yılanın Harry'e zarar vereceğinden endişe duyuyordur, koruyor onu sadece' dedi kendine. Ama biliyordu, içten içe, sevgi dolu bir ebeveynin asla çocuklarını o şekilde tutmayacağını ve asla yere fırlatarak canlarını yakmayacağını ve de asla gözlerinde o kadar iğrenmeyle bakmayacağını biliyordu.

Ufak yılan babasının ayağı altında ezilirken kalbi göğsünden fırladı. Acı verici bir kayıp hissi doldurdu içini, o kadar güçlüydü ki gözlerini yaşlandırdı. Yine, neden bu değişik hisleri duyduğunu bilmiyordu. Neredeyse farklı bir grup duygunun içine yerleştiğini hissedebiliyordu.

Hala yerde yatan, ufak gözleri yılanın yüzünde, minik suratında derin bir acıyla bakan üç yaşındaki Harry'nin manzarasıyla buluştu.

Birdenbire ne olduğunu anladı; üç yaşındaki karşıtının hislerini duyuyordu. Hatıraları izliyor ve küçük Harry ne hissediyorsa onu hissediyordu. Karşıtının ona ne söylediğini hatırladı,

'...farklı evrenlerin varlıkları karşıtlarının aynılarıdır. Sen ve ben, biz aynı varlığız, tek ruh, eğer öyle demek istiyorsan.'

O yüzden hatıra Harry'nin hissettiklerini hissedebiliyordu. Bir bakıma tek bir ruhu paylaşıyorlardı, o yüzden de Harry'nin hatıralarını gördüğünde onun zamanında hissetmiş olduklarını hissediyordu. Ron'un, Hermione'nin ya da Ginny'nin hatıralarını izlediğinde olmamıştı, yalnızca şu an, Harry'nin hatıralarını izlerken oluyordu.

Çocuk Harry hala yerdeydi, yılan babasının ayağının altında ezilirken dehşet içinde izliyordu. James ona doğru fırladığında birdenbire apar topar kalkıp oturdu.

"Ne yapıyordun?!" James bağırdı Harry'e, tişörtünün arkasından yakalayıp üç yaşındakini zorla ayağa kaldırırken.

"Hi-hiçbir şey" Harry kekeledi.

Yüzüne inen keskin bir tokat ile Harry neredeyse yeniden düştü ama tişörtünün arkasındaki sıkı tutuş onu ayakta tuttu.

"O kötü, iğrenç yaratığı evimize getirerek ne yaptığını düşünüyordun?!" James sordu.

"Ben...ben ya-yapmadım. O o za-zaten buradaydı..." Harry söylemeye başladı ama başka bir tokatla susturuldu, bu seferki o kadar kuvvetliydi ki başını öbür tarafa kırbaçladı.

"Yukarı çık ve çirkin suratını gözüme göstereyim deme! Defol! Şimdi!" James çocuğu kendinden uzağa attı.

Harry kendini yerden kaldırarak kapıya koştu, gözyaşları yüzünden aşağı oluk oluk aktı ve odanın çıkışına doğru koştururken hıçkırdı. Dönüp bir kez olsun geriye bakmadı.

On beş yaşındaki Harry yerde, inanamazlıkla donup kalarak oturdu. Ne oluyordu? Bu nasıl mümkün olurdu? Biraz önce gördüğü James, oğluna işkence eden onun canını yakan James onunla Quidditch oynayan, gülen, şaka yapan James ile aynı olamazdı. İki oğluna da deli gibi düşkün ve onlara sevgi, endişe ve ilgiden başka bir şeyle bakmayan James ile aynı olamazdı.

Hatıra solup gitti ama Harry hala yerde oturuyordu, elinden hareket etmek gelmiyordu. Etrafına bakındı ve bir mutfakta olduklarını gördü. Yavaşça kendini yerden kaldırdı. Harry'i anında buldu; çocuk çöpün yanında duruyordu, elinde bir tabak, yenmemiş yemeği çöpe döküyordu. Tabağı koyup yeni bir tanesini aldığı tezgaha ulaşmak için ayakuçlarına kalkması gerekiyordu. Mutfakta bir tek o yoktu. Kötü bir şeyler olacağı hissiyle, on beş yaşındaki gözlerini ahşap masaya çevirdiğinde hem annesini hem babasını hem de Sirius'u rahat rahat oturuyor, gülüyor ve muhabbet ediyorken gördü.

"Yemek çalayım deme, başına ne geleceğini biliyorsun!" James aniden bağırdı Harry'e.

Dört yaşındaki karşılık vermedi ama annesiyle babasına bakmak için başını kaldırdı. Tabakta kalan artıkları çöpe boşaltarak tabağı tezgaha koydu.

"Kaç gün oldu?" Sirius sordu yakışıklı yüzünde sıradan bir ifadeyle.

"Dört, üç daha var." James cevap verdi bir o kadar daha sıradan bir şekilde.

Sirius ıslık çaldı.

"Bir haftalık açlık? Küçük bok bu sefer ne yaptı?" sordu her zamanki köpek gibi gülüşüyle.

"Çöpü dışarı çıkarmayı beceremedi, bütün mutfağa döktü, salak!" James cevap verdi.

Lily gülerek çocuğa yüzünde pis bir sırıtışla baktı.

"Şimdi öğrenir." ekledi, zümrüt gözleri dört yaşındakini delip geçerek.

Çocuk Harry hala karşılık vermiyordu. Sanki onları duymamış gibi devam etti. Ama söylediklerini duyuyordu, her kelimesini. Hatırayı izleyen Harry her kelimeyle yükselen kederi, incinmeyi ve acıyı hissedebiliyordu.

Harry masada oturup zalimce aç çocuğa gülen üçlüye baktı. Neden bu şekilde davrandıklarını algılayamıyordu. Bunu ona yapamazlardı, onlar ebeveynleriydi, onu seviyorlardı ve Sirius da onu seviyordu. Bu bir çeşit büyü olmak zorundaydı, imperius ya da belki bir iksir, ya da belki çok özlü iksir almışlardı...birdenbire Harry'nin kafasında ampul yandı. Çok Özlü İksir, öyle olmalıydı. Bu insanlar gerçek James, Lily ve Sirius değillerdi. Onlar Harry'e bu kadar zalim olamazlardı, ya da kimseye, özellikle de bir çocuğa. Bunlar taklitçilerdi.

Okuduğu raporları hatırladı; Harry bir yaşında alınmıştı, Peter onu yalnızca bir bebekken kaçırmıştı. Annesiyle babasının ve Sirius'un Bakanlıktan çıkarkenki gözyaşları içinde kalmış yüzlerini hatırladı. Bu da önünde oturan bu insanların taklitçiler olduğunu kanıtlıyordu. Harry bunların ebeveynleri olduğunu düşünüyordu ama öyle değildi.

Harry ne yapacağını bilmiyordu; çocuk Harry'e söylemek istiyordu, gerçeği bilmesini, ebeveynlerinin canını yaktığını, ona işkence ettiğini düşünmemesini istiyordu. Ama geriye çekilip büyüyen bir dehşetle izlemek dışında hiçbir şey yapamazdı.

Dört yaşındaki Harry sonunda son bulaşığı da koydu ve yavaşça masaya yürüdü. Konuştuğunda, epey bir mesafe uzaktaydı. Etrafa korku yayıyordu.

"Eee, a-anne." kekeledi fena şekilde.

Lily saniyesinde gülümsemesi yok olarak dik dik baktı.

"Ne?!" zoraki bir şekilde söyledi.

"Ben, ben bitirdim." dedi usulca.

Lily ardına, temiz mutfağa baktı ve ona hıh'ladı.

"Artıkları kaldırmamışsın." azarladı.

"Buz, buzdolabında yer kalmadı." Harry cevapladı, hala göz teması kurmayarak.

"At çöpe o zaman." dedi Lily.

Harry başını salladı ve mutfağa geri döndü. On beş yaşındaki Harry yakıcı bir öfke ve can acısıyla çocuk artık yemekleri, neredeyse bir bütün rosto tavuk ve patatesleri çöpe atarken izledi. Aç çocuğun midesi gürültüyle guruldadı yemeği çöpe dökerken. Zar zor gizlenmiş bir özlemle yemeğe baktıktan sonra gözlerini tekrar yetişkinlere çevirdiğinde Sirius'un pis pis ona sırıttığını gördü.

"Aklından bile geçirme." uyardı.

Harry çabucak gözlerini kaçırdı ve çöp kutusunun kapağını kapadı.

On beş yaşındaki Harry safranın boğazında yükseldiğini hissedebiliyordu. Biri çocuğuna nasıl bunu yapabilirdi? Mide bulandırıcının da ötesindeydi. Kimin bunu yaptığını biliyordu, çok özlü iksirli Potterlar ve Sirius'un arkasında kim olduğunu. Voldemort ve Ölüm Yiyenleri olmak zorundaydı. Ne de olsa Harry'i yanlarına alan onlardı, onlarla birlikte büyümüştü.

Harry'nin korkunç, istismar dolu çocukluğuna ait hatıraları izledikten sonra yumrukları sıkıldı. James'in dayaklarını, Lily'nin çocuğa etti sert kelimeleri ve Sirius'un yaptığı o zihinsel işkenceyi gördü. Sirius çok az defa Harry'e elini kaldırdı ve kaldırdıysa da başının arkasına inen bir tokattı. Ama James çocuğu vahşice dövdü. Harry'nin buna ait izlediği ilk hatıra yere öğürmesine sebep oldu.

Dört yaşındaki bir Harry bahçeden içeri sürüklenerek seramik döşeli mutfak zeminine fırlatılıyordu. Şaşkın ve korkmuş bir halde James'den geri çekiliyordu.

"Ben hiçbir şey yapmadım!" diyordu Harry hemen.

"Seni küçük bok!" James çocuğu tekmeliyor, acı içinde ikiye katlanmasına sebep oluyordu.

Hatırayı izleyen Harry hem hatıraya duyduğu kendi dehşetini hem de karşıtının içinde bulunduğu dehşeti hissedebiliyordu.

"Baba, lütfen. Ben, ben hiçbir şey yapmadım."

James neden canını yaktığına dair herhangi bir sözlü sebep vermedi. Bir daha tekme attı, bu kez ayağı Harry'nin yüzünü yakaladı ve çocuğun başı hızlıca geriye atılırken ağzından kan geldi. Gözlerinde yaşlar belirdi ve sırtı süpürge dolabına dayanana kadar geriye kaydı.

"Baba, lütfen, hayır...!" Harry haykırdı James'in kemerini çıkarttığını görürken.

On beş yaşındaki Harry kendini James'e koşarken buldu. Dört yaşındakine kalkan olmaya çalışarak önünde durdu ama cismani formunun hatırada var olmadığını unutmuştu. Onu koruyamaz ya da onca yıl önce olanları değiştiremezdi.

Kemer Harry'nin üzerine indi ve çocuk çığlık attı. Bir sonraki sefer kemer yüzünü keserken James bağırdı, "Kapa çeneni!".

Harry söylendiği gibi yaptı ve bağırmadı. Kemer ona vurdu, tekrar ve tekrar, narin cildini, kollarını, sırtını, karnını, bacaklarını, ellerini, yüzünü her şeyi kesti. Hiçbirinden kaçamadı.

On beş yaşındaki Harry kaldıramadı. Yere düşerek öğürdü, midesinde ne varsa mutfak zeminine kustu. Bir sonraki saniye hepsi temizlenmiş, mutfak zeminini yine pırıl pırıl bırakmıştı ama Harry fark etmedi bile. Karşıtının içinden geçtiği dehşete öyle kapılmıştı ki...

Sonunda James kanlanan kemeri bıraktı ve Harry'e tükürdü.

"Bir daha dışarıda uyuya kalmayı düşündüğün zaman, bunu hatırlarsın!"

Hızlı adımlarla çıkarken geride titreyen, inleyen, top haline kıvrılmış bir çocuk bıraktı yerde.

Harry bunun gibi daha çok hatıra gördü. James'in Harry'i kemeriyle oldukça sık dövdüğünü fark etti. Ne merhamet gösterdi ne de Harry'nin haykırışlarına tepki verdi.

"Merhamet dile, Harry!"

Harry ona durması için yalvardığında James'in ağzından çıkıp çıkan buydu. Harry yapardı da, yalvarır, özür diler ve haykırırdı ama dayakları hiç durduramadı. Kısa süre sonra, Harry haykırmayı bıraktı, bağrışlarını tuttu ve dayaklar boyunca hıçkıra hıçkıra ağladı, göz yaşları yanaklarından aşağı süzüldü ama asla bağırmadı.

On beş yaşındaki Harry de ağladı, göz yaşları hatıraları izler ve karşıtının duyduğu acıyı, ızdırabı ve dehşeti hissederken yüzünden aşağı sel oldu aktı. Durmasını istiyordu, daha fazla istismar görmek istemiyordu, yeteri kadarını görmüştü.

"Daha fazla olmasın, lütfen, daha fazla olmasın." Harry fısıldadı.

Hatıra değişti ve Harry kendini yine mutfakta buldu. Havayı korkunç, mide bulandıran bir koku doldurdu. Harry daha önce öğürmemiş olsaydı da şu an yapardı. Yere baktı ve kötü kokunun sebebini gördü. Çocuk Harry yere kıvrılmış, fena halde yanık elini titrekçe tutuyordu. Fırın açıktı ve hala çalışıyordu. On beş yaşındaki Harry anında ne olduğunu anladı. Midesi aynı anda hem düğümlendi hem takla attı. Doğru düzgün nefes bile alamıyormuş gibi görünecek kadar kuvvetle hıçkırarak ağlayan çocuktan gözlerini ayıramayarak bir adım geriledi.

"Bu pisliği temizle ve sonra yatağına git! Bu akşam yemek yok sana!"

Harry hızlıca etrafında döndüğünde James ve Sirius'un kapıda durduğunu gördü. James'in yüzünde iğrenç bir tatmin ifadesi varken Sirius açıkça gülüyordu. Çıkarak oturma odasına gittiler, kahkahaları hala mutfakta yankılanıyordu.

Yavaşça ve acıyla, Harry ayağa kalktı. Hasarlı elini göğsünde tutarak titrekçe ayaklandı. Mutfaktaki hiçbir şeye dokunmadı, hiçbir şeyi temizlemek için herhangi bir hamle yapmadı. Onun yerine arka kapıya gitti ve tek iyi elini kullanarak kilidi kurcaladı. Kapıyı açmayı becerdikten sonra dışarı çıktı. Birkaç saniyeliğine dışarıda durdu, yalnızca ileri doğru baktı, karanlığa, genelde her çocuğun korkusu olan o karanlığa. Ama Harry korkuyormuş gibi görünmüyordu; o yorgun, yenik ve kaybolmuş görünüyordu. Arkasına bakmadan çocuk karanlığın içine yürüdü, çitteki bir boşluktan tuhaflıkla tırmanarak dışarı, caddeye çıktı.

Genç Harry onu takip etti, çocuğun gösterdiği cesarete donup kalarak onu takip etti. Hatıra birdenbire soldu ama netleştiğinde Harry hala dört yaşındaki Harry'le birlikte yürürken buldu kendini, yanık eli hala korumacı bir şekilde göğsünde duruyordu. Çocuk sendeliyor, ayakları yerdeki çalılara takılıyordu. Karanlıktı ama Harry bir çeşit ormanda oldukları çıkarımını yaptı. Etrafına bakındı ama karanlıkta kimseyi göremedi.

Dört yaşındakinin nefesi kesildi, olağanüstü bir acı içerisinde birkaç kere dengesini kaybetti. Sonunda pes ederek inişli çıkışlı yere düştü, dizini çizdi. Kendini bir ağaca doğru iterek sırtını yasladı. Gözlerini kapadı ve Harry birkaç gözyaşının yanaklarından düştüğünü gördü.

Yanına oturarak ufak çocuğu izledi. Duygularını hissedebiliyordu, kaybolmanın korkusunu, yaralarının verdiği acıyı duyabiliyordu ama aynı zamanda belli belirsiz bir ferahlamayı da hissediyordu. Pek ön planda değildi ama Harry çocuğun bir parçasının uzaklaşmış olduğuna ferahladığını söyleyebiliyordu. Kaybolmuş olmaktan hala korkuyordu ama annesiyle babasından uzaklaştığına memnundu.

Birdenbire soğuk bir fısıldı duyuldu, çocuğun gözlerini açmasına sebep oldu. Gözleri etrafına bakınarak, sesin nereden geldiğini görmeye çalışarak geriye doğru çekildi. Konuşan kendini belli etti ve çocuk bir çığlık koyverdi.

Bir yılan, büyük ve korkutucu bir tanesi Harry'e doğru kayıyordu. Bir tek başı dört yaşındaki çocuğun tamamından daha büyüktü ve gözleri karanlıkta parıldıyordu. Çatallı dili birkaç kez dışarı çıktığında Harry'i daha da kuvvetle ağlattı.

"Öldür, öldür, parçala." tıslama havayı doldurdu, yılan Harry'e doğru hareket ederken.

"Lütfen, beni öldürme! Lütfen!" Harry haykırdı, ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı ama başarısız oldu.

Yılan durdu ve başını kaldırdı, kapaksız gözleri Harry'nin üzerindeydi.

"Sen konuşuyorsun. Atalarımın dilini nasıl biliyorsun?" öğrenmeyi talep etti.

Harry hızlı hızlı nefes alıyordu, gözleri zorlukla yılan üzerindeydi, o yüzden gözlerini indererek yere dikti.

"Bilmiyorum! Bilmiyorum!" dedi panik içinde.

Genç Harry Harry'nin ne kadar korktuğunu hissedebiliyordu, minik kalbi delicesine hızlı atıyordu. Dışarıdan cidden duyabileceğine emindi.

"Yılanların lisanını konuşan çok yoktur." yılan tısladı. Harry'e yakından baktı, daha yakına sürünerek Harry'nin elinden geldiği kadar gerilemesine sebep oldu.

"Lütfen beni öldürme." Harry yalvardı.

"Seni öldürmeyeceğim." yılan karşılık verdi.

Harry hareketsizleşti, ilk defa yılana gözlerini çevirdi, hatta bakakaldı.

"Öldürmeyeceksin?" sordu ufak bir sesle.

"Hayır, benim lisanımı konuşanların canını yakmam." dedi ona.

"Oh" Harry karşılık verdi. Bir parça daha rahatlamış görünüyordu gerçi yine de rahatsızlıkla kıpırdandı ve tekrar ona baktı. "Ee, ne yapacaksın?" sordu endişeyle.

"Gideceğim" yılan cevapladı ve kocaman vücudunu döndürerek Harry'den uzaklaşmaya başladı.

"Bekle!" Harry seslendi arkasından, acıyla ayağa kalkarak. "Buradan nasıl çıkacağımı söyleyebilir misin? Ben, ben kayboldum." kabul etti.

"Nereye gitmeyi planlıyorsun?" sordu ona, büyük sürüngen başını kaldırarak

"Bil...bilmiyorum, bir yere" dedi Harry.

"Beni takip edebilirsin." tısladı bir kez daha hareket etmeden önce.

Arkasından topallaya topallaya gelirken, "Nereye gidiyoruz?" diye sordu Harry.

"Yolu gösterene" cevabı geldi.

Harry peşindeydi, "Oh" dedi. Birkaç saniye sonra çocuksu, utangaç sesiyle sordu. "Benim adım Harry. Seninki nedir?"

Sürüngen durmadı ama onu yanıtladı.

"Nagini"

xxx

Harry Nagini'nin Harry'e yol gösterdiği hatıradan sonra kendini yine beyaz odada buldu. Kalbi çılgınlar gibi atıyordu göğsünde. Sürüngeni, Voldemort'un evcil hayvanını görür görmez tanımıştı. Nagini olduğunu biliyordu. O meraztaşına bağlanmışken etrafında daireler çizen o devasa sürüngeni asla unutmazdı. Ürperdi; dört yaşındaki Harry ona zarar vermeyeceğini söyledikten sonra sürüngenden korkmuş görünmemişti. Adını bile sormuştu!

Harry ateşi çıkıyormuş gibi hissetti, bütün vücudu acıyla zonkluyordu ve başı hem ağrıyordu hem de ağırlaşmıştı. Ama Harry'nin hatıralarının kalanını görmesi gerekiyordu, hepsini göremeyeceğini biliyordu ama hayatının ona bir anlam ifade edebilmesi için yeteri kadarını görmeliydi.

Tam Voldemort ve Harry'nin hayatının onunla tanıştıktan sonra nasıl olduğu hakkında düşünmüştü ki beyaz duvarlar çözüldü ve Harry kendini geniş bir odada buldu. Oda karanlıktı ama duvarlarda asılı olan meşaleler etrafını görmesine yetecek kadar ışık veriyordu. Oda savurganca döşeliydi. Pahalı görünümlü mobilyalar odayı süslüyordu, her duvarda portreler asılıydı ve geniş pencereler uzun perdelerle örtülmüştü. Bu odanın ortasında geniş bir platform vardı, yerden biraz yüksek duruyordu. Platformun üzerinde tek, yüksek sırtlı bir sandalye vardı. Üstünde inanılmaz yakışıklı, kapkara saçları olan bir adam oturuyordu.

Harry'nin kim olduğunu tahmin etmeye ihtiyacı yoktu. Kırmızı gözler anında ele veriyordu. Tom Riddle ya da anılmak istediği gibi, Voldemort, sandalyede oturuyor önünde duran küçük çocuğa gözlerini dikmiş bakıyordu. Hatları genç Tom Riddle'ınkilere, Harry'nin Sırlar Odası'nda tanıştığı çocuğunkine benzerdi. Bu Voldemort yalnızca onun daha yaşlı versiyonuydu, hala iyi görünümlü ve çekiciydi. Harry sürüngenin efendisinin sandalyesinin yanıbaşına kıvrılmış, gözlerini onun da dört yaşındakine dikmiş olduğunu fark etti.

Harry izlemeyi sürdürürken, adam ayağa kalkarak çocuğun olduğu yere yürüdü. Hareket dört yaşındaki Harry'i korkuttu, birkaç adım geri attı. Genç Harry çocuğun içinden geçtiği panik ve ezici korkuyu hissedebiliyordu. Voldemort fark etmedi ve Harry'e doğru yürümeye devam etti. Ufak, dört yaşındaki çocuğun tepesinde durdu. Bir anlığına önündeki çocuğu incelemekten başka hiçbir şey yapmadı. Çocuk adamın ayaklarına gözlerini dikmekten başka herhangi bir şey yapmak için fazla dehşet içindeydi.

"Adın nedir?" Voldemort'un sesi Harry'i şaşırttı. Kendi dünyasının Voldemort'u kadar ne soğuk ne de kan dondurucuydu.

"Harry, efendim." çocuk cevapladı.

Voldemort'un yüzünden bir gülümseme geçti ve on beş yaşındaki Harry hasta hissetti. O gülümsemede çok fazla kötü niyet vardı.

"Harry, ne?" sordu, buz gibi.

Çocuk başını kaldırdı, etrafına hissettiği korkuyu yayıyordu resmen.

"H-Harry P-Potter" kekeledi.

"Neden anne babanla birlikte değilsin?" Voldemort sordu.

Harry cevap vermedi ama yanık elini kendine yaklaştırdı, içgüdüsel bir şekilde daha sıkı tuttu.

Voldemort birdenbire uzandı ve eline dokunmaya çalıştı. Harry ürkerek geriye çekildi, odadan her an fırlayıp kaçabilecek gibi görünüyordu.

"Bunu sana onlar mı yaptı?" Voldemort sordu eline işaret ederek. Sessi alçak ve tehditkardı.

Harry başını salladı.

"Evet, ba- babam, o...ben...onun, onun yemeğini yaktım o da...o da..." Harry bitiremedi, sustu.

On beş yaşındaki Harry midesinin yeniden kasıldığını hissetti; kusacaktı.

"Cezalandırıldın mı?" Voldemort sordu.

Harry yine başını salladı.

"Evet, efendim" cevapladı fısıltıyla.

Voldemort hayvanına bakmak için döndü, sonra yüzünü tekrar Harry'e çevirdi.

"Nagini bana Çatal dili konuşabildiğini söylüyor. Bu doğru mu?"

Harry kafası karışarak başını kaldırıp baktı.

"Ben...ben onu bilmiyorum, Çatal...Çatal dili konuşmak nedir bilmiyorum, ama yılanlarla konuşabiliyorum." cevapladı dikkatlice.

"Gerçekten?" sordu ve Harry yalnızca başını salladı.

Voldemort çocuğu inceledikten sonra ona doğru bir adım attı.

"Elini göster bana." emretti.

Harry korkmuştan da öte göründü ama ses tonu ve 'emir' anında tepki vermesini sağladı. Elini göğsünden çekerek uzattı, avcu yukarı bakıyor, eli zangır zangır titriyordu.

Voldemort asasını çıkardı ve eline dokundu, Harry acıyla haykırmamak için dudağını ısırdı. Büyülü sözler tıslandı ve kararmış yanık şekil değiştirmeye başladı. Siyahın yerini pembe, kırmızı yanık izleri aldı. Harry hayret içinde eli iyileşirken izledi, tamamen iyileşmedi, hala acıyacak gibi görünen yanıklar vardı elinde ama daha önce olduğu kadar kötü değildi.

Harry başını kaldırdı, masum zümrüt gözler yakut kırmızıların içine baktı.

"Teşekkürler, efendim." dedi içtenlikle.

Voldemort karşılık vermedi ve hatırayı izleyen Harry hayal görüp görmediğinden emin değildi ama Karanlık Lord'un yüzünden bir rahatsızlık ifadesi geçtiğini gördüğünü düşündü.

"İyileşmesi birkaç gününü daha alacak. Gerekli merhemleri sürdükten sonra normale dönecektir." söyledi ona asasını cebine kaldırırken. "Annenle babanın senin için gereken merhemleri alacağından eminim." dedi ondan öteye dönerek.

Harry nefesini çekerek Voldemort'un etrafında dönmesine sebep oldu.

"Geri dönemem." dedi Harry gözlerindeki korku ortadaydı.

"Neden?" Voldemort sordu.

"Öldürürler beni" dedi Harry emin bir şekilde.

"Neden?" Voldemrot sordu yine.

"Çünkü benden nefret ediyorlar." Harry cevapladı üzüntüyle. Bu ifadenin verdiği acı on beş yaşındaki Harry'i parçaladı çünkü çocuğun buna gerçekten inandığını hissedebiliyordu.

"Geri dönmezsen, seni aramaya geleceklerdir." dedi Voldemort ona.

"Gittiğimi fark etmezler." Harry cevapladı sessizce.

Voldemort çocuğu gözlemledi, kırmızı gözleri üzerinde dolaştı.

"Nereye gitmeyi planluyorsun?" sordu sonunda.

Harry başını kaldırıp ona baktı, ifadesi her şeyi söylüyordu. Bilmiyordu.

"Ben...ben, bir yere." Nagini'ye verdiği cevabın aynısını verdi.

Voldemort Harry'e yaklaştı, çocuk korku içinde geri çekildiğinde bile durmadı.

"Burada kalabilirsin, benimle birlikte. Burada güvende olursun." söyledi ona.

Harry'nin yine kafası karıştı. Başını sallamaya başladı ama sonra gözleri yaralı elini yakaladı ve uzun dakikalar boyunca eline baktı. Voldemort uzun bir parmağı çenesinin altına koyup başını yukarı kaldırınca baktı.

"Ben çocukların canını yakmam." dedi Voldemort.

On beş yaşındaki Harry küfretti, dudaklarından çirkin sözcükler döküldü. Voldemort'un çocukların canını yakmadığını söyleyişi, hiçbir şey gerçeklerden bu kadar uzak olamazdı!

Dört yaşındaki Harry tereddütlü göründü. Korkmuş ve nasıl başa çıkacağını bilmediği bir şeyde yakalanmış gibi görünüyordu.

"Ben...ben..."

"Elbette, eğer geri gitmek istersen, senin için bunu ayarlayabilirim." dedi Voldemort geriye çekilirken.

"Hayır, ben...ben geri gitmek istemiyorum. Onlar...babam, beni öldürür." Neredeyse bir hıçkırık kaçtı Harry'den ama tuttu.

Voldemort Harry'e bakmayı sürdürdü, duygularını toparlayana kadar bekledi.

"Ben sana koruma sağlayabilirim, ama yalnızca benle kalmak istersen. Ne olduğunu hissedebiliyorum, sen bunu biliyor ve inanıyor bile olmayabilirsin ama Harry, sen çok güçlü bir büyücüsün." Voldemort söyledi ona.

Harry başını salladı, şimdi gözlerinden yaşlar akıyordu.

"Hayır, değilim. Siz yanılıyorsunuz, Efendim. Ben bir...bir koftiyim." Harry gözyaşlarıyla konuştu.

"Kim söyledi sana bunu?" Voldemort sordu.

"Babam, hep söylüyor." Harry cevapladı.

"Sihrini hissedebiliyorum, daha kapımdan içeri girmeden önce bile hissedebiliyordum. Sen, Harry, herkesin öngördüğünden ve öngörebileceğinden çok daha fazla sihir kapasitesine sahipsin. Sadece yardıma ihtiyacın var, ben sana bunu verebilirim. Bunu ister misin?" sordu.

Harry, göyaşları hala kirpiklerine tutunarak, yavaşça başını salladı.

"Sana yardım etmek için, önce ve en önemlisi seni kutsamam gerek. Seni muktedir kılmak zorundayım," Harry'e doğru hareket etti, ellerini usulca omuzlarına koydu. Çocuk temas üzerine yerinden zıpladı. "Harry, oğlum olmayı kabul etmen gerek, ancak o zaman sana hak ettiğini verebilirim."

On beş yaşındaki Harry dehşet içinde izliyordu, nefesi göğsünde tıkanmıştı. Ne cehennemden bahsediyordu? Sadece Harry'i yasal olarak evlat edineceğini mi kastediyordu? Ama onu da yapamazdı, kimse Harry Potter'ı Lord Voldemort'a vermezdi. Ailesi buna asla izin vermezdi.

Dört yaşındaki Harry Voldemort'a gözlerini dikmişti. Yavaşça, hala ondan ne istenildiğinden pek emin değilmiş gibi görünerek başını salladı.

"Güzel," Voldemort karşılık verdi. "Canını yakmayacağım, Harry. Sadece hareketsiz dur benim için." Yine emir Harry'i anında hareketsizleştirdi, kıpırdamamaya konsantre olabilmek için gözlerini kapadı.

Voldemort asasını çekti ve Harry'nin başına hedef aldı, yüzünde tam bir keyif ve tatmin ifadesi vardı.

Bir şey tısladı; büyü kısmen çatal dilinde kısmen de İngilizce'ydi. Birdenbire parlak, beyaz bir ışık asayı terk ederek Harry'e tam alnından vurdu. Harry haykırdı ve eliyle alnını kavrayarak yere düştü. Aynı anda, on beş yaşındaki Harry yara izinde bir acı hissetti. Nefesini çekti ve o da yara izini tuttu.

Acı geldiği kadar ani bir şekilde gitmişti ve on beş yaşındaki Harry hızlı hızlı nefes alırken Voldemort'un Harry'nin yerden kalkmasına yardım edişini izledi. Harry'nin elini alnından çekti ve çocuğun saçlarını kenara itti.

"Mükemmel" tısladı keyif içerisinde, çocuğun alnındaki şimşek biçimli taze yara izini görürken.

Kesik kanıyordu ama Voldemort iyileştirmek için herhangi bir hamlede bulunmadı.

"N-ne, sen ne yaptın?" Harry sordu parmaklarını yaradan çekip parmak uçlarını lekeleyen kanı görürken.

"Yapmam gerekeni yaptım, ki seni daha güçlü yapabileyim. Seni Salazar Slytherin'in soyunun son üyesi olarak işaretledim, kendi varisim yaptım. Artık benim oğlumsun." dedi Voldemort çarpık bir gülümsemeyle.

\--

Canon Dünya

Harry Damien'ın herhangi bir açıklamasına ihtiyacı yoktu. Kardeşinin neden bahsettiğini ses tonundan tam olarak anlamıştı.

"Nasıl öğrendi?" Harry sordu sessizce.

"Gelecek Postası'nın eski sayılarını gördü." Damien cevapladı.

Harry nefesinin altından küfretti.

"Nasıl...nasıl tepki verdi?" sordu.

"Aklı başından gitmiş gibiydi. Dumbledore'a gitmeye çalıştı. Durdurduk ama merak etme."

Harry saçlarından bir elini geçirdi.

"Orada mı? Konuşayım eğer or..."

"Hayır, burada değil. Senin hakkında bizim söylediklerimize inanmıyordu o yüzden, o yüzden biz de ona senin düşünselini verdik. Şu an orada, hayatını izliyor, hepsini."

Harry gözlerini kapattı ve rahatsız ve sinirli bir nefes bıraktı.

"Damy..."

"Onların özel olduğunu biliyorum. O yüzden hiçbirimiz onunla birlikte gitmedik. Ama Harry, görmesi gerekiyor, hayatını, nasıl olduğunu. Neden onca şeyi yaptığını anlamasının tek yolu bu, umarım ki Profesör Dumbledore'a gidip ona hakikatini söylemesine engel de olacak."

"Biliyorum." dedi Harry sessizce. "Ben sadece, buna gelmeyeceğini umdum."

"Biliyorum ben de." Damien cevapladı.

"Çıktığında haber ver, benimle konuşmak isteyecektir diye düşünüyorum." dedi Harry sessizce.

Harry bundan sonra kapattı ve ancak ondan sonra diğer ikilinin gözlerini dikmiş ona bakıyor olduğunu fark etti.

"Ne oldu? Kiminle konuşuyordun?" Ron sordu.

"Damien, kardeşim." cevapladı.

"Senin bir kardeşin mi var?" Ron sordu şaşkınlıkla. "Daha mı büyük daha mı küçük?"

"Küçük, üç yaş var aramızda." Harry cevapladı hala telefonunu elinde tutarak.

"Oh, başka kardeşin var mı?" Ron sordu heyecanla.

Harry başını salladı.

"Hayır, sadece ikimiz."

Hermione ve Ron dönüp birbirlerine baktılar. Harry'nin ufak bir kardeşi olduğunu hayal edemiyorlardı. Harry gibi görünüp görünmediğini merak ettiler.

"Ne söyledi? Endişeli görünüyorsun." Hermione sordu, şöyle böyle endişeyle.

Harry sonunda cep telefonunu kaldırarak başını kaldırıp baktı.

"Harry, sizin Harry'niz, benim hakkımdaki gerçeği, Voldemort'la olan hayatımı öğrendi. İyi tepki vermediğine pek şaşırmamak gerek." dedi yüzünü buruşturarak.

"Gerçek nedir? Hayatın hakkındaki yani." Hermione sordu tekrar.

Harry ona uzun dakikalar boyunca baktı. Söyleyebilir miydi ona? Güvenebilir miydi? Öğrenmişlerdi, kime Baba dediğini biliyorlardı; neden ona öyle dediğini de bilmeleri gerekecekti. Ne de olsa, muhtemelen kendi Harry'leriyle kısa süre sonra konuşacaklardı ve o artık tüm hakikati bildiğine göre onlara da hiç şüphesiz kendini anlatacaktı. O zaman onlara hakikati şimdi anlatmak ve kurtulmak belki de daha mı iyi olurdu? Harry derin bir nefes aldı.

"Peki, size söyleyeceğim ama ben bitirene kadar bölmek yok. Araya girerseniz dururum, anlaştık?"

Hermione ve Ron başlarını salladılar.

"Eh, sanırım en iyisi en başından başlamak." Harry iç geçirdi. Oturduğu yerde kıpırdanarak, kendini en uca çekti, dirseklerini bacaklarını dayadı. Hermione ve Ron da hareket ederek Harry'e yaklaştılar. "Ben doğmadan kısa süre önce, Karanlık Lord'u alt etme gücüne sahip bir çocuğun dünyaya geleceğine dair bir kehanet yapıldı. Kısacası, ben tanıma uyuyordum ve annemle babam ben doğar doğmaz saklandılar. Sır tutucuları onlara ihanet etti..."

"Peter?" Ron sordu.

Harry ona sert bir bakış attı.

"Araya girmek hakkında ne söyledim ben?" sordu ateşlice.

"Pardon, ben sadece bu dünyadaki sır tutucuyla aynı mı diye merak ettim." dedi Ron koyun gibi.

Harry uyarısının aksine devam etti.

"Evet, Peter'dı," isim ağzından bir tıslama halinde çıktı, Hermione'nin sezgisel olarak geriye çekilmesine sebep oldu. "Voldemort'laydı. Bir seçenek tanındı; ya Voldemort'a ebeveynlerimin yerini söyleyebilir ve hepimizin ölümüne sebep olabilirdi veya beni Godric's Hollow'dan çalabilir ve ona götürebilirdi, tek başıma."

Hermione bir yandan yüksek sesle nefes çekerken diğer yandan eliyle ağzını kapadı. Harry devam etti; bunu araya girme olarak sayamazdı.

"Peter arkadaşlarının hayatını sakınmak isteyerek ikinciyi seçti. Beni Voldemort'a götürdü ve onun beni öldüreceğinden emindi, ne de olsa kehanet yüzünden onun için ezeli bir tehdit oluşturuyordum." Harry ayaklarının altındaki kilime bakmayı ve ona şok içinde bakakalmış iki yüze bakmamayı tercih etti. "Beni öldürmedi, son dakikada fikrini değiştirdi ve onun yerine beni yetiştirmeye karar verdi. Planı aslında basitti; onu öldürmek kaderi olan tek insanı kendi kalkanına dönüştür. Beni yetiştirdi, bana güç verdi, beni eğitti ve kimsenin ona zarar vermesine izin vermeden önce kendim de dahil herkesi öldüreceğimden emin oldu." dedi Harry tüm bunları yere.

Hermione ve Ron, ikisi de kalakalmış, sessizliğe gömülmüşlerdi. Harry onlara sessiz olmalarını söylememiş olsa bile, tek kelime edebileceklerinden şüphelilerdi. Harry devam etti.

"On beş yıl gelip geçti ve ben asla manipüle ediliyor olduğumu bilmedim. Voldemort'u Babam olarak gördüm, ona itaat ettim, onun emirleriyle öldürdüm," son kısım fısıldanmıştı. Harry başını kaldırıp dehşet içindeki bakışlarla buluştu. "Onun için öldürdüm, suikastçisi oldum. Voldemort beni görevlere gönderdi, başka kimsenin yapmasına güvenemediği işlere. Ben bu görevleri yaptım, o hedeflerin neden seçildiğine dair bile soru sormadan yerine getirdim."

Harry bu bilginin sindirilmesine izin vererek birkaç dakikalığına sustu. İkilinin yerlerinden fırlayıp bir koşu koparmalarını bekliyordu hafiften, ama şaşırtıcı bir şekilde yerlerinde kaldılar ve sessizliklerini korudular.

"On dört yaşına gelene kadar, aslında Ölüm Yiyenlerinden ve dünyadan gizli tutuldum. Yalnızca birkaç kişi varlığımdan haberdardı. Yoldaşlık sonunda beni öğrendiğinde on altı yaşındaydım. Bir tuzak kurdular ve yakalandım, mide bulandırıcı bir şekilde kolaylıkla hem de." ekledi alaycı bir gülümsemeyle. "İşte o zaman gerçek kimliğim ortaya çıktı. Yüzüme bir maske takardım, Babamın Ölüm Yiyenleri bile yüzümü görmemişti. Aslında Harry Potter olduğum ortaya çıktığında, Yoldaşlık da Bakanlık da deliye döndü. Dumbledore," yine ada bir tıslama eşlik etti, "kendinden geçti. Oyuncak askerini yeniden buldu ve planlar yapmaya başladı, beni 'düzeltmek' için büyük planlar."

Harry ikiliye açıkça Okul Müdürlerine olan tiksintisini gösteren bir bakış attı.

"Beni Hogwarts'a getirdi, ben istemeden, ve önce kim çözülecek diye aptal bir oyuna başladı. Bana suçluluk hissettirmeye çalıştı, çözülüp sebep olduğum tüm ölümler ve acılar için ağlamamı istedi." buna hafifçe hıhladı.

"Ve sen yapmadın?" Hermione sordu titreyen bir sesle.

Harry ona gözlerini kıstı.

"Bölüyorsun" onu tekrar uyardı. "Durmamı mı istiyorsun?"

Hermione başını salladı.

"Bir kere daha olursa duruyorum, yemin ederim." Harry tehdit etti. "Herhangi bir pişmanlık hissetmedim çünkü öldürdüğüm tek insanların Ölüm Yiyenler olduğunu biliyordum. Hiçbir masuma zarar vermedim." Şaşkın ifadeler üzerine açıklığa kavuşturdu. "Bana verilen görevler genelde efendilerini gelecek Karanlık Lord olmak için atlatmaya kalkan Ölüm Yiyenlerdi."

Bunun üzerine, Ron'un kaşları saçlarına fırladı. Hermione bunun olasılığını çıkarmaya çalışıyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

"Oldu, birkaç sefer" Harry söyledi ona. "Herneyse, Hogwarts'a geldim ve söylemeye bile gerek yok, orada esir olarak tutulmaktan çok hoşnut değildim. Geri, anladığım hayata geri dönmek için yollar bulmaya çalışıp durdum. Ama iyi korunuyordum. Dört aydan sonra kaçmayı becerdim."

Ron ve Hermione yine şok olmuş göründüler ama bir şey söylemekten kaçındılar.

"İşte geri döndüğümde de hayatımın düşündüğüm gibi olmadığını öğrendim. Voldemort'un bana yalan söylediğini öğrendim," Harry ağır bir şekilde yutkundu, istismardan bahsetmek istemiyordu, bu fazla kişiseldi. "Voldemort beni annemle babamın beni istemediğine, benden nefret ettiğine inandırmıştı. Dört yaşındayken evden kaçtığıma inanıyordum. Beni Voldemort'a getirenin kader olduğuna inanıyordum. Beni onunla kalmam için, ona itaat etmem, her sözünü takip etmem için kandırmıştı. Bütün bunları bir daha asla gerçek aileme geri dönmeyeceğimden emin olmak için yapmıştı. Bundan sonra Voldemort'u terk ettim. Bunu öğrendikten sonra onunla kalamazdım."

Harry burada duraksadı, hatıraları derinlerde kalmaya zorladı, gerçekleri öğrenmenin hatıralarını, ailesinin fotoğraflarını, kendi açılmamış hediyelerini, Bella'yla hesaplaşmasını...

"Bundan sonrası basit bir plandı; intikam. Ona ödettirmek istedim. Kaçaktım, Bakanlıktan, Yoldaşlıktan, ailemden, Voldemort'tan, herkesten. Ama kardeşimden ve birkaç arkadaştan biraz yardım aldım," onlara anlamlı bir bakış attıktan sonra pis pis sırıttı.

İki Gryffindor bayılabileceklermiş gibi görünüyorlardı. Hermione kendine ve Ron'a yüzünde şaşkın bir ifadeyle işaret etti. Harry başını salladı.

"Siz ikinizden bir türlü kurtulamadım, ne kadar çok denersem deneyeyim." dedi ama tekrar gülümsedi. "Voldemort'u yok etmeye ve intikamımı almaya başladım. Yakalanıp mahkemeye çıkarıldığımda işim bitmişti." Harry yine detayların üzerinden öylece geçti, Neville'den ya da ebeveynlerine ne yaptığından bahsetmek istemiyordu. Fazla tuhaftı.

"Dumbledore günü kurtardı," dedi Harry alayla. "Büyüceşura'yı onların aslında kurtarıcısı olduğuma, Voldemort'a karşı çalıştığıma ikna etti. Sahip olduğu tüm kanıtları kullandı ve öyle bir çarpıttı ki ben en başından beri Voldemort'a karşı çalışıyormuşum gibi göründü ki ben şimdi size söyleyebilirim ki hayır çalışmıyordum. Dumbledore'un beni kurtarmak için kendi kuralım olan masumlara zarar vermemeyi kullandı. Tüm suçlardan aklandım ve serbest bırakıldım."

Harry'nin yüzünden samimi bir gülümseme geçti, hayatı hakkında konuşmaya başladığından beri ilkti.

"Ona borçluyum, ne kadar kabul etmekten nefret etsem de Dumbledore'a bir can borcum var. Beni Ruh Emici Öpücüğünden kurtardı ve eve gitmeme izin verildi, on beş yıl sonra."

Hermione'nin gözlerinde yaşlar vardı, ama Harry onu bilmezden geldi. Ron yalnızca ağzı açık bir halde oturuyor ve hiçbir kelimeyi kaçırmıyordu.

"Bundan sonra hayat sakinleşti, çoğunlukla anne babam ve kardeşimle kaynaştım. Tüm bunlardan çok zaman geçmeden, Voldemort sonunda hamlesini yaptı ve ben hala neden burada oturuyorum da benim için bayıla bayıla yarattığı mezarın içinde değilim açıklayamam."

Hermione ve Ron, ikisi de bir parça soluk ve hasta görünüyorlardı.

"Son savaş koptu ve, ve ben...ben onu öldürdüm. Damien'ı kurtarmaya çalışıyordum ve Voldemort'u öldürdüm." Harry içinde nasıl aslında Damien'ın öldüren lanetle vurulduğunu ve onun Voldemort'u intikam için öldürdüğünü, kardeşini kurtarmaya çalışırken yapmadığını anlatma isteğini bulamadı. Çok fazla mesele vardı, bunu tartışmak istemiyordu her halükarda.

Başını kaldırıp onlara baktı.

"Bu kadar, benim hayatım bu."

Hermione ve Ron sessiz kaldı. Sadece kendi ellerinin altındaki yere baktılar. Sonunda Hermione titrek bir sesle konuştu.

"Çok üzgünüm" fısıldadı.

"Ne için?" Harry sordu.

"Her şey için."

Harry omuzlarını kayıtsızca silkti.

"Nasıl... nasıl yer değiştirdiniz...Harry'le?" Ron sordu.

"O büyük oranda Damien'ın suçuydu. Bir boyutlar arası seyahat pusulasıyla oynuyordu. Ne olduğunu bilmiyordu ve kazara tetikledi. Elinden almaya çalıştım ama aktive oldu ve ikimiz de bu dünyaya aktarıldık." Harry açıkladı.

"Harry senle yer değiştirmeyi mi istedi?" Hermione sordu.

"Hayır, benim fikrimdi. Sadece iki gün olması gerekiyordu. Ama pusula bir sebepten dolayı çalışmayı bıraktı ve şimdi ikimiz de birbirimizin dünyalarında sıkışıp kaldık." Harry söyledi ona.

Ron ve Hermione bununla çok daha solgunlaştılar. Başları eğik, yüzlerinde endişe ifadeleriyle oturdular.

"Ben geri dönmek için bir yol buldum." Harry konuştu.

"Öyle mi? Nedir?" Ron sordu.

"Karışık. Bir yol biliyorum, sadece zamana ve işe yaraması için bir plana ihtiyacım var." Harry diğer pusuladan ve Voldemort'da olduğundan bahsetmek istemedi. İki genç zaten iyice korkmuştu; panikleyip Dumbledore'a koşmalarını istemiyordu.

"Bakın, bunun çok fazla olduğunu biliyorum ama neden kimseye benden bahsedemeyeceğinizi anlıyorsunuz değil mi? Dumbledore beni ve geçmişimi öğrenirse, bunu bana karşı kullanacaktır." Harry açıkladı.

"Nasıl? Ne yapacağından korkuyorsun?" Hermione sordu.

Harry'nin gözleri yalnızca bir ton karardı ve Hermione kalbinin göğsünde zıpladığını hissetti.

"Benim dünyamda yapmaya çalıştığı şeyi. Voldemort'u bitirmek için beni kullanmaya çalışacak."

"Ne terslik var bunda? Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen hepimiz için bir tehdit, özellikle de Harry için! Sen kendi dünyanda onu öldürdün, eğer bize yardım edersen..." Harry birdenbire ayağa fırladığında Ron'un lafı kesildi.

"Kimseye hiçbir şey söylemek istememim sebebi de tam olarak bu işte! Sırf benim dünyamda oldu diye bir daha yapmak için gönüllü olduğum anlamına gelmiyor!" Harry bağırdı.

"Neden olmasın?" Ron sordu, o da ayaklanarak.

"Bu benim dövüşüm değil! Bu dünyanın Voldemort'unun benimle hiçbir alakası yok! Harry'nin peşindeyse o zaman onunla savaşmak Harry'e kalmış, bana değil."

"Ama sen Harry'sin! Aynısın, onunla savaşabilirsin!" Ron sebeplendirdi.

"Hayır, yapamam." dedi Harry açık açık.

"Yapabilirsin ama yapmayacaksın." Hermione düzeltti onu, o da yavaşça ayağa kalkarak.

"Nasıl istiyorsan o şekilde algılayabilirsin." Harry söyledi ona. "Dahil olmak istemiyorum. Ben sadece kendi dünyama ve hayatıma geri dönmek istemiyorum. Kimsenin ne dediği umurumda değil ve Dumbledore beni Azkaban'a bile atsa, ona yardım etmeyeceğim!" Harry tısladı.

"Ne? Neden böyle bir şey yapsın?" Ron sordu kafası karışarak.

"Hadi ama, alternatif bir evrenden başka bir Harry Potter, Voldemort için çalışmış bir Harry Potter! Dumbledore öğrenirse kıymetli Yoldaşlığına söyler ve çok geçmeden haberler yayılır. Bakanlığın nasıl tepki vereceğini düşünüyorsunuz? Fudge için başka bir dünyadan olmuşum ya da artık Voldemort'la birlikte değilmişim fark etmez; mutlulukla beni tutuklayıp Azkaban'a gönderir. Şayet fark etmediyseniz Harry Potter'a pek düşkün değil kendisi! Bu dünyanın Harry'sinin Diggory'nin ölümünden sorumlu olduğundan şüphe ediyor, siz ikiniz bile o kadarını çıkarmış olmak zorundasınız. Hayatımın bir noktasında Voldemort'la birlikte olduğumu öğrenecek olursa, bu dünyada da ona katılacağımdan korkar."

Ron ve Hermione gözlerini dikmiş ona bakıyorlardı.

"Katılmayacağım, bu arada, eğer merak ediyorsanız." Harry dişlerinin arasından söyledi.

Hermione bir şey demeden başını sallayarak ona inandığını işaret etti. İki arkadaş anlamlı bir şekilde birbirlerine baktılar. Sonunda Harry'e geri döndüler.

"Senin...sırrın bizimle güvende." dedi Ron.

"Kimseye tek kelime etmeyeceğim, söz." dedi Hermione.

Harry sonunda kendisine rahatlamak için izin verdi.

"Tamam...teşekkürler." tuhaflıkla cevapladı.

"Sorun değil." Ron ekledi ona bakmadan.

Üçü de yerlerine oturdular. Uzun dakikalar boyu kimse konuşmadı, üçü de birbirine bakmamaya çalışıyordu. Şimdi sabahın erken saatlerindelerdi, ama kimse kalkıp odadan ayrılmak için hiçbir girişimde bulunmadı.

"Peki, o telefonun olayı nedir? Başka bir boyuttayken nasıl kardeşinle konuşabiliyorsun?" Ron sordu sonunda.

"Benim telefonum ve onunki birbirine bağlı. Birbirleriyle iletişim kurabilirler, hangi dünyada ya da boyutta olduğu fark etmeksizin." Harry açıkladı.

"Harry'le konuşmak istiyoruz, bizim Harry'mizle." dedi Hermione ihtiyatlı bir sesle.

"Konuşacaksınız, sadece bu gece değil." Harry karşılık verdi.

"Nerede o? Besbelli kardeşinle değildi, nereye gitti?" Hermione sordu, arkadaşı için endişe göstererek.

"Voldemort'la birlikte büyüdüğümü öğrendi, hiç bilmiyordu. Ona annem ve babamla birlikte büyüdüğümü söyledik. Ona anlatma ihtiyacını görmedim ama şimdi biliyor ve şu dakikada geçmişimi öğrenmekte, hepsini." ekledi ağır bir yürekle. Gözlerini kapattı ve saçından bir elini geçirdi. Karşıtının şu an hangi hatıraları izlediğini hayal etmek istemiyordu, bu düşüncenin kendisi ürpermesine sebep oluyordu.

"Peki ya sen?"

Harry gözlerini açarak Hermione'ye baktı.

"Bana ne olmuş?"

"Sen de karşıtın hakkında öğrenmek istemiyor musun?" Hermione sordu.

"Pek değil," başladı. "Hayatı epey sıkıcı görünüyor, dürüst olmak gerekirse."

Ron ve Hermione bir bakış paylaştılar, ikisinin de yüzlerinde tıpa tıp aynı sırıtmalar vardı.

"Oh, hayatı sıkıcının tam zıttı." dedi Ron.

"Bence Harry hayatının sıkıcı olmasından çok memnun olurdu." Hermione ekledi.

Harry ikiliye baktı, samimi bir şekilde şaşkındı.

"Gerçekten?"

Ron ve Hermione Harry'nin hayatını, son beş yılını anlatmaya giriştiler.

xxx

"Bekle bir saniye!" Harry Ron'u hikayesinin ortasında durdurdu. "Bekle, sen bana, burada Hogwarts'ın altında, yalnızca Slytherin varisinin açıp kullanabileceği saklı bir Sırlar Odası olduğunu mu söylüyorsun?"

"Evet" Ron cevapladı.

Harry birkaç saniyeliğine Ron'a bakakaldı.

"Draco'yu öldüreceğim." mırıldandı.

"Ne? Neden?" Hermione sordu, onu duyarak.

"Bana Oda hakkında hiçbir şey anlatmadı! Hogwarts'da dört, içler acısı, ay geçirdim ve gerizekalı bana kaçmak için kullanabileceğim bir Oda olduğunu söylemedi!" Harry bağırdı.

Ron ve Hermione hemen tepki vermediler ve Harry'e bakakalarak oldukları yerde durdular.

"Sen....sen Slytherin'in varisisin?!" Hermione sordu.

"Bu gitgide iyileşiyor." Ron geveledi alayla.

"Voldemort Babamdı, beni varisi olarak işaretledi." alnındaki saçları eliyle kaldırarak ikilinin ünlü şimşek biçimli yara izini görmesine izin verdi.

Hermione görüntü karşısında nefesini çekti.

"Hay...!" dedi Ron o da tanıdık yara izine gözlerini dikerken.

"Harry'de..."

"Evet, biliyorum. Gördüm." Harry lafını kesti.

"Yani sen gerçekten de Slytherin'in varisisin, bu çok garip." dedi Hermione. "İkinci sınıfımızda Oda açıldığında, herkes Harry'den şüphelendi, Çatal dilini konuşabildiği için Slytherin'in varisi olduğunu düşündüler." Sorgular bir ifadeyle ona baktı. "Sen...?" tuhafça sordu.

Harry ona yalnızca pis pis sırıttı.

"Tabii, elbette konuşabiliyorsun." dedi Hermione.

"Oda'nın ayrıca varis tarafından verilen her emre itaat eden bir Basilisk'i vardı." Ron ekledi gözlerinde bir keyif ışıltısıyla.

"Oh, ama adamım!" Harry inledi ve başını salladı, gözlerini elleriyle gizledi. "Onunla neler yapabilirdim biliyor musunuz?" sordu tekrar onlara bakarak.

Hermione alınmış göründü.

"Harry! Serbest bırakmazdın! O yaratık öldürüyor!" dehşet içinde.

"Hayır, ama Okul Müdürüne saygılarını iletmesi için yukarı gönderirdim." Harry pis pis sırıttı.

İkiz dehşet ifadeleri üzerine iç geçirdi.

"Şaka yapıyorum, McGonagall'a gönderirdim, beni çok sinir ediyor."

Ron gergin bir kahkaha attı ama Hermione ona sert sert bakmaya devam etti.

"Ee başka?" Harry sordu ilerlemek için.

Ron ona üçüncü sınıflarını ve sonra da Harry'nin Üç Büyücü Turnuvası dördüncü şampiyonu olarak gerçekleştirmek zorunda kaldığı tüm tehlikeli görevleri anlattı. Sonuna geldiğinde, Harry bayağı etkilenmişti.

"Hiç bütün bunları yapabileceğini düşünmezdim, Felsefe Taşını kurtar, bir Basiliskle dövüş sonra da öldür ki bu arada yazık, o şeyler yalnızca bir yüzyılda bir doğuyor." Harry duraksadıkdan sonra ikiliye baktı. "Bütün o şeyleri yapmak için aslında küçük bayağı, değil mi?"

"Boyutun bir önemi yok!" Hermione çabucak karşılık verdi, arkadaşını savunmak için atlayarak.

Ron ve Harry ona yalnızca tuhaf bir bakış attı.

"Harry gerçekten güçlüdür. Hem öyle şeyler yaptı hem de Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'le şimdi o kadar çok defa karşı karşıya gelip anlatacak kadar hayatta kaldı ki. Bu çoğu tam gelişkin yetişkinin bile beceremediği bir şey." dedi Ron sesinde açık bir saygı ve korku ile.

"Yine de, çok küçük." Harry geveledi sessizce.

Üçlü biraz daha oturdu ve Harry karşıtının hikayelerini dinledi, ilk başta şüphe ettiği kadar kırılgan ya da zayıf olmadığını fark etti. Hikayelere gülümsedi, bu dünyaya geldiğinden beri ilk defa hem fiziksel olarak hem de içsel olarak rahatladı.

Sabah ışıkları odayı yıkayana kadar konuştular. Üçlü dışarı şaşkınlık içinde baktı; bütün geceyi konuşarak geçirmişlerdi.

"Bugünkü dersler acı verici olacak, söyleyebiliyorum." dedi Ron kalkıp gerinerek.

"Bu akşam erken yatarız." dedi Hermione kendi de ayağa kalkarken.

Harry sessiz kaldı; bir gece kaçırılmış uykuyu çok büyük mesele ediyorlardı.

"Geri dönüp yatakhanelerimize sıvışmalıyız. Uyumak için çok vakit kalmadı ama oda arkadaşlarımız bütün gece olmadığımızı fark ederlerse, bir çeşit sorun çıkarabilirler."

"Alın" Harry görünmezlik pelerinini onlara fırlattı. "Siz ikiniz onu alın."

"Ya sen?" Ron sordu.

Harry gülümsedi.

"Benim kendi yollarım var."

Bununla birlikte Harry dosdoğru Gryffindor kulesindeki yatağına cisimlendi.

xxx


	20. Hatıralar

20\. Bölüm - Hatıralar

AU Dünya

Damien tek başına İhtiyaç Odasında oturuyordu. Arkadaşları gidip akşam yemeklerini almak için çıkmışlardı, Malfoy da onlarla birlikte gitmişti. Ginny hala Harry'le konuşma halinde olduğu için telefonunu da beraberinde götürmüştü.

Damien sihirle yerleştirilmiş pencereye baktı ve güneşin batmaya başladığını gördü. Tüm gün, Harry neredeyse tüm gün düşünselinde kalmıştı. Midesi gürültüyle guruldadı ama bilmezden geldi. Öğle yemeği hala küçük masanın üzerinde duruyordu ama yemek için fazla tedirgindi.

Damien Harry'nin ne kadar aç olması gerektiğini merak etti; bütün gün boyu düşünselinde kalmıştı ve muhtemelen açlıktan ölüyordu. Damien peşinden gitmeyi denemişti, yaklaşık dört saat önce Harry'e katılmayı, belki hatıralara bir mola vermeye ikna etmeyi denemişti. Ama düşünseli onu almayı reddetmişti. Orada öylece durmuş, kenardan sarkarak sığ kasenin onu yutmasını beklemişti ama olmamıştı. Damien Harry'nin bilmeden bir şekilde kilitlediği çıkarımını yaptı. Tekrar görünmesini beklemekten başka bir seçeneği yoktu.

Derin bir nefes bıraktı. Harry'nin muhtemelen şu an neler izlediğini düşünmemeye zorladı kendini. Abisinin geçirdiği o korkunç çocukluğu hatırlarken ensesindeki tüyler havaya dikildi. Bu Harry'i tüm o istismarı görmeye zorlamanın zalimce olduğunu biliyordu ama karşıtını ve neden öyle olduğunu anlaması gerekiyordu. Tavrı, davranış şekli, düşünme biçimi; her şey çocuk olarak yaşadıklarından ileri geliyordu.

Damien'ın gözleri siyah düşünseline sabitlenmişti, gözleri gümüş ile kazınmış eski yazılar ile işaretlerin üzerinden geçti. Bir kez daha iç geçirdi.

"Umarım başa çıkabiliyorsundur, Harry." dedi yüksek sesle.

xxx

Harry, Harry'nin Voldemort'la birlikte büyüme döneminden hatıra üzerine hatıra izledi. Karanlık Lord'un nasıl Harry'nin kötü görüşünü düzelttiğini, nasıl iyi yemesi ve daha iyi olmak için alıştırma yapması gerektiği konusunda cesaretlendirdiğini gördü. Voldemort'un Harry'i oğlu olması için nasıl kandırdığına midesi bulanmıştı. Canavarın ne yapmış olduğunu anladı. Çocuğa zarar vermiş, ona azap çektirip işkence etmiş, tüm bunları da gerçek babası gibi görünerek yapmış ve kaçıp en başta asıl canını yakan canavarın ta kendisinde korunma aramasına sebep olmuştu.

Voldemort'un Harry için olan düzeni katıydı; güneş doğmadan önce ayaktaydı ve eğitiminden de gece çökmeden önce uzaklaşamıyordu. Harry'i sihrin her alanını öğrenmesi için zorlamıştı; İksirler, Biçim Değiştirme, Tılsım, Savunma, Düello ve hatta temel Şifa. Öğretmenleri Voldemort'un kendisi, Lucius Malfoy ve siyah saçlı, çok çekici bir cadı, Bellatrix Lestrange'di. Harry onu Profesör Dumbledore'un düşünselinde gördüğü kadın olarak tanıdı. Yakalanmış ve Azkaban'a hapsedilmişti; Neville'in ebeveynlerine onları deliliğe sürükleyene kadar işkence etmekten sorumlu olan Ölüm Yiyenlerden biriydi.

Harry, Harry'nin öğretim şekli karşısında kalakaldı. Hata yapmaya izni yoktu, eğer bir hata yaptıysa başa dönüp egzersize baştan başlaması ve hepsini yeniden yapması gerekiyordu. Lucius Malfoy'un sekiz yaşındaki bir Harry'e nasıl karmaşık bir iksiri kaynatacağını öğrettiği hatırayı izledi. Lucius durdu ve Harry dikkatlice, tam bir konsantrasyon ile Deritahtası köklerini keserken izledi. Harry daha biraz önce hazırlamayı bitirmişti ki Lucius ağırlıkla iç geçirdikten sonra asasını sallayarak içindekilerin yok olmasına sebep oldu. Harry de başını kaldırıp rahatsızlıkla ona baktı.

Bir şey demedi, onun yerine kalkıp yeni bir set malzeme aldı. Yine hazırlaması gereken bütün içindekiler malzemesini yığdıktan sonra oturdu, her şeyin yeni baştan yapılması gerekiyordu; ezme, kesme, soyma, karıştırma. Öncesinde hepsi mükemmel olmasına rağmen her şeyin yeniden yapılması gerekecekti. Deritahtasıyla sadece bir hata yapmıştı, ama her şeyi en başından hazırlamak zorundaydı.

"Her şeyi hazırlaman bir üç saat daha alır senin. Ben zamanında dönerim." Lucius çıkarak Harry'i gecenin geç saatlerine kadar çalışmak üzere bıraktı.

On beş yaşındaki Harry hatıraya yalnızca bakakaldı.

"Ben de Snape'in kötü olduğunu düşünüyordum." geveledi kendi kendine.

Harry'nin izlediği hatıralar boyunca karşıtı büyürken; kendine güveni artmış, konuşmasındaki kekeleme ve diğerlerinden korkusu kaybolmuştu. Güçlenmiş, becerilerine inancı artmıştı -Harry'e kalırsa biraz fazla artmıştı - ve kısa süre sonra Harry'nin arkadaşlarının hatıralarından tanıdığı kibirli, kendine güvenen ve güçlü iradeli çocuk olmuştu.

Hatıralarını izleyerek Harry yalnızca karşıtının nasıl büyüdüğünü ve nasıl şu an olduğu kişi olduğunu görme fırsatı değil, ayrıca etrafındakilerle ilişkilerinin nasıl olduğunu görme şansı da bulmuştu. Etrafında büyüdüğü birkaç kişi onun için çok değerliydi. Lucius'a çok değer veriyordu, ona meydan okuyor, zaman zaman onunla dalga geçiyordu ama büyük Malfoy pek dert ediyor gibi görünmüyordu. On beş yaşındaki Harry'i şok eden de buydu. Harry büyüdükçe aralarındaki ilişkinin somutlaştığını görebiliyordu. Lucius ona lakabını verendi; Karanlık Prens.

Harry'nin Draco Malfoy'un en iyi arkadaş olması sürpriz değildi. Çocuğun yaşıtı olan tek kişi olduğu ve Harry'e antrenmandan başka bir şey öneren de tek kişi olduğu göz önünde bulundurulursa, onunla arkadaş olması kaçınılmazdı. İki çocuğun muzurluk yaptığı ya da sadece normal arkadaşlar gibi takıldığı sayısız hatıra vardı.

Harry'nin Bella ile olan ilişkisi değişikti. Tartışıyorlar, Voldemort'un ilgisini çekmek için savaşıyorlardı ama aynı zamanda ikisi de birbirine çok değer veriyordu. Harry'nin depoladığı hatıraların birçoğu o ve Bella'ya aitti. On beş yaşındaki Harry, karşıtı ve Bella muhteşem, meşe bir masada otururken izledi. Masa odanın uzunluğu boyuncaydı, en azından yüz, yüksek sırtlı sandalyeler iki yanına diziliydi. Ama yalnızca iki sandalye doluydu.

Harry ve Bella akşam yemeği gibi görünen bir şeyin ortasındalardı. On beş yaşındaki Harry, ufak bir Harry mutsuzlukla masada oturur, yemeğiyle oynarken izledi. Bella yemeğini bitirirken onu bilmezden geldi. Harry tabağından herhangi bir şey yemek için hiçbir çaba göstermiyordu, onun yerine çatalıyla hafifçe tabağına vurarak yüksek sesli bir klink sesi çıkarıyordu ki bu da besbelli kadın Ölüm Yiyenin sinirini bozuyordu. Sonunda, daha fazla tahammül edemeyerek çıkıştı.

"Durdurur musun şunu?! Şımarık bir velet gibi davranmayı bırak ve yemeğini bitir!" tısladı ona.

Harry ona gözlerini kıstı ama sinirbozucu hareketi bıraktı.

"Benim bir adım var!" karşılık olarak tısladı ona.

"İyi! Harry, o sinirbozucu sesi çıkarmayı bırakıp yemeğini bitir." Bella değiştirdi.

Harry dudaklarını buruşturdu ve huysuzca yemeğine bakmaya devam etti.

"Oh, bu çok saçma!" Bella bağırdı kaşığını bırakarak dik dik Harry'e baktı. "Onun suçu değil. Bazen, sözlerden dönülmesi gerekir; bu hayatın bir parçası." dedi.

Harry yalnızca dudaklarını sarkıttı ve kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak oturdu.

"O zaman söz vermemeliydi." mırıldandı.

Bella ona azarlayan bir ifadeyle baktı.

"Baban hakkında öyle konuşma! O Karanlık Lord, bu dünyanın bildiği en güçlü büyücü. Sözlerinden dönerse, senin bunun hakkında şikayet etmeye iznin yok."

Harry yüzünde çok sinir olmuş bir ifadeyle ona dik dik baktı. Tek kelime etmeden, oturduğu yerden kalkarak masadan ayrıldı. Bella arkasından seslendi.

"Harry, yemeğini bitir!"

"Aç değilim!" Harry bağırdı dönüp bakmadan.

On beş yaşındaki Harry buna benzer birkaç hatıra daha gördü. Anladığı kadarıyla Bella, Harry'nin sahip olduğu bir anne figürüne en yakın kişiydi. Bu farkındalık yüreğinde bir acı hissetmesine sebep oldu; Lily bu dünyada hayattaydı ama oğluna başka bir kadın annelik ediyordu.

Harry'nin görebildiği ve hissedebildiği kadarıyla Bella hem rahatlatıcı hem sinirbozucuydu. Ama bir şey açık ve netti ki o da Harry'i seviyor olmasıydı, ve o da onu seviyordu ama ikisi de kabul etmezdi.

Sonra bir de Harry ile Voldemort'un hatıraları vardı. Harry'nin mide bulantısı duymasına sebep olanlar bunlardı. Aldatma, yalanlar, Voldemort'un Harry'i manipüle etmek için kullandığı kandırmalar öyle bir seviyedeydi ki Harry'nin fiziksel olarak mide bulantısı hissetmesine sebep oldu. Ama Karanlık Lord'a duyduğu büyüyen nefretinin yanında, Harry başka duygular da hissetmek zorunda kalıyordu, karşıtının hissettiklerini. Harry'nin Babasına duyduğu güveni hissediyordu, ona duyduğu sevgiyi ve ezici sadakati hissediyordu. Bunlar Harry'nin başının dönmesine sebep oldu, hangi duygu setine odaklanacağını bilemedi.

Harry kanını öfkeden kaynatan ve aynı zamanda kalbini karşıtı için ağrıtan bir hatıra gördü. Hatırada, Harry çok küçüktü, belki altı ya da yedi yaşındaydı. Penceresinin yanında oturuyordu; alnı soğuk cama yapışık, kar tanelerinin düşüp yeri beyaz, yumuşak kar çarşafları ile örtmesini izliyordu. Altı yaşındakinin yüzünde yorgun bir ifade vardı, gözleri daha cansız görünüyordu ve altlarında karanlık halkalar vardı. Harry gözlüklerin yokluğunu fark etti.

İç geçirerek pencerede nefesinin buhar yapmasını izledi. Küçük çocuk pencerenin üzerinde şekiller çizdi, ne yaptığına pek dikkat göstermiyordu.

Odanın kapısı açıldı ve iki Harry de geleni görmek için döndü.

"Baba?" Voldemort odaya girerken Harry ayağa kalktı.

Voldemort gelip otururken Harry'e de yerine oturmasını işaret etti. İlk birkaç dakika kimse konuşmadı. Altı yaşındaki kıpırdamamaya çalışarak oturdu. Gözlerine düşen saçlarının arasından Voldemort'a baktı ama sesini çıkarmadı.

Sonunda Voldemort onunla konuşmak için ona doğru döndü.

"Bella bana dün geceyi anlattı."

Harry başını kaldırıp baktı ama çabucak gözlerini kaçırdı, yanakları kızardı.

"Özür dilerim, Baba." düştü dudaklarından yumuşak, alçak bir ses.

"Uyumadan önce kafanı temizlemiyorsun. Sana yatağa gitmeden önce aklını boşaltmanı söyledim. Öyle yapmış olsan daha fazla kabus görmezdin." Voldemort söyledi.

"Deniyorum, Baba. Gerçekten. Özür dilerim, daha çok çalışacağım." çocuk fısıldadı.

Soluk bir parmak çocuğun çenesinin altına dokundu ve yüzünü usulca kaldırdı, zümrüt gözler yakut kırmızısı olanlara kilitlendi.

"Özür dileme. Sana birçok defa söyledim, özür dileme, benden bile," Harry başını salladı ve bakışını önündeki adamdan ayırmadı. Voldemort elini çekti ve ufak çocuğu gözlemledi. "Bella seni birkaç gecedir rahatsız eden...bu probleminden bahsetti, doğru mu bu?"

"Evet, Baba." Harry cevapladı hala aşağı bakarak.

Voldemort başını salladı ve koyu yeşil cübbelerinin içine uzanarak ufak bir kutu çıkardı. Açıp içinden ufak, küçük, siyah ve gümüş bir yüzük aldı.

On beş yaşındaki Harry anında eşyayı tanıdı. Draco'nun ona gösterdiği yüzüktü, şu an içinde olduğu siyah düşünseline dönüşen yüzüğün ta kendisiydi.

"Baba?" Harry masumca sorguladı Voldemort yüzüğü ona tutunca.

Voldemort gülümsedi, Harry'le tanışıp ona yara izini verdiği günkü gibi değildi. Bu gülümseme daha sıcaktı, daha nazik, daha insaniydi ve on beş yaşındaki Harry inanmazlık içinde geriye bir adım attı.

"Bu sana yardımcı olmalı, büyüyüp Zihinbendi kullanabilene kadar en azından." Voldemort açıkladı.

Yüzüğü Harry'nin ufak avcuna koydu ve elini üzerinden geçirdi. Yüzük anında sığ kaseye dönüştü. Altı yaşındaki Harry hayret içinde nefesini çekti, tepkisi Voldemort'un kırmızı gözlerinin keyifle ışıldamasını sağladı. Harry tekrar ona baktı.

"Buna Düşünseli deniyor. Kişinin hatıralarını depolamak için kullanılır." Voldemort cevapladı dilegetirilmemiş soruyu cevaplayarak.

Harry'nin yüzünden ne olduğunu anlayan bir ifadenin gölgesi geçti ve Voldemort'a açık bir ferahlamayla baktı.

"Hatıralarımdan kurtulabilirim?" Harry sordu.

"Hayır, Harry, onlardan tamamen kurtulamazsın. Ama şunu yapabilirsin; bu düşünseliyle onları zihninin ön sıralarından alabilirsin. Bu şekilde, yüzeye çıkarmak istemediğin o hatıralar bastırılır."

Harry temkinle Voldemort'a baktı.

"Yani, daha fazla kabus yok?" sordu sessice, umutla.

"Daha fazla kabus yok." güvence verdi Voldemort.

Hatıra solup gitti ve başka başkaları yerine kondu. Harry karşıtının en azılı düşmanıyla olan hayatını izlerken başının döndüğünü hissetti. Voldemort'un Harry'e nasıl davrandığı karşısında savrulmuştu. Ona bağırmıyor, disiplin mazeretleriyle crucio'lamıyor ya da ona nefret dolu sözler etmiyordu. Aslında, bayağı bayağı son derece...ilgi gösteriyordu. Harry bu düşünce aklına gelirken ürperdi, Voldemort ve değer verme, ilgi gösterme? Düşünseline düştüğünde çarpmış olması ve bu yüzden garip şeyler görüyor olması gerektiğini düşünerek başını salladı.

Harry on üç yaşındaki bir Harry'nin Voldemort'la tartışırkenki bir hatırasını izledi. Manzara o kadar tuhaftı ki Harry'i ağzı açık halde bakakaldı.

"Beni dinlemiyorsun!" on üç yaşındaki Harry Babasının oturan formunun etrafından geçip dikkatini çekmeye çalışırken pofladı. Voldemort kendi adına Harry'i tamamen bilmezden geliyordu. "Baba? Neden bana bunda güvenmiyorsun, neden bahsettiğimi biliyorum ben."

Buna, Voldemort başını kaldırdı ve yorgunlukla Harry'e baktı. Ana odasındaki masasında oturuyordu, önüne sayısız parşömen dağılmıştı.

"Harry, yeter. Bunu çözümlemek için huzura ihtiyacım var." dedi Voldemort son derece sakince.

"Ama benim söylediğim de o, bunu tamamen yanlış götürüyorsun," dedi Harry rahatsızlıkla. "Eğer o Ölüm Yiyenleri o şekilde gönderirsen, öldürteceksin adamları!"

Voldemort başını kaldırıp Harry'e baktı, kırmızı gözlerini ona kıstı.

"Sen ne zamandan beri Ölüm Yiyenleri umursuyorsun?" sordu.

"Umursamıyorum," Harry cevapladı. "Ama sen berbat bir plan yüzünden sayılarının yarısından fazlasını kaybettiğinde günler boyu başağrısı çekmek istemiyorum!"

Voldemort tepki vermeden Harry inatla bakışıyla buluşurken ona bakmayı sürdürdü. Sonunda Voldemort başka yöne baktı ve ağırlıkla iç geçirdi.

"Bu planın hiçbir sorunu yok. Dikkatlice düşünüldü ve kimsenin üzerinde oynamasına ihtiyacım yok, özellikle de senin."

"Ama, Baba...!" Harry başladı.

"Yeter, Harry." kelimeler alçak bir sesle söylenmişti ve ton sert değildi, ama inkar edilemez bir şekilde katiydi. Harry'i anındı susturdu. Kuzguni siyah saçlı çocuk birkaç saniyeliğine dudaklarını sımsıkı birbirine bastırarak gözlerini Babasına dikti.

Dönüp bakmadan dosdoğru odadan çıktı.

Çıkışı on beş yaşındaki Harry'i algının ötesinde bir donup kalmaya sevk etti. Asla Voldemort'un önünde Harry'nin bu şekilde konuşmasına izin vermiş olduğunu düşünmezdi. Harry kendisini ve duygularını Voldemort'a açık bir şekilde ifade etmeye izinli gibi görünüyordu.

Harry birçok hatıra görmüştü ve dikkatini çeken bir şey, Voldemort kızgınken Harry'nin yara izinin acımasıydı. Harry'nin buradaki yorumu gerçek bulgulardan çok desteklenmiş bir yorumdu. Şimdi neden anne ve babasının yara izi birkaç gün önce hareketlilik gösterdiğinde çıldırdığını anlıyordu. Gördüğü hatıralardan, Harry büyüdükçe yara izindeki acının gitgide kötüleştiğini fark etti. On beş yaşındaki Harry hatıraları izlerken yara izinde hiç acı hissetmedi, Voldemort Harry'i 'işaretlerken' ve onu Slytherin varisi yaparken hissettiği acı gibi değildi. Ama Harry karşıtındaki acıyı duygularında hissedebiliyordu. Birdenbire karşıtı için bir parça empati duydu. Voldemort'un geri gelişinden beri, yara izi iki de bir oynuyordu ama acı katlanılabilirdi, ama karşıtı bu acıyla yaşamış ve bir seferde sürekli olarak saatlerce bu acıyı çekmişti.

Harry 'Baba ve oğlun' hatıralarını gördükçe, Voldemort'un nasıl onu koruduğunu, kolladığını, hafif bir dalga geçmeyle daha sıkı çalışmaya teşvik ettiğini gördü ve kabul etmekten nefret de etse Baba rolünü oldukça iyi oynadığı kanısına vardı.

Bu farkındalık Harry'nin anında gerçek babası hakkında, James Potter hakkında düşünmesine yol açtı. Düşünce tam aklından geçmişti ki hatıra birdenbire değişti ve Harry kendini eski, terk edilmiş bir depoda buldu.

xxx

Damien kapıdaki yüksek sesli tıklatmayı duyduğunda zıpladı. Ginny ve Ron'a aç olmadığını daha önce söylemişti. Birkaç dakika önce bir saat içinde geri gelme sözü vererek çıkmışlardı. Onlar olamazdı değil mi?

Hızlı adımlarla yürüyerek kapıyı araladı. Canı sıkkın görünen bir James'i karşısında bulunca nefesini çekmemek için kendini tutmak zorunda kaldı.

"Ne yapıyorsun sen burada?" James sordu terslikle.

"Çalışıyorum, neden?" Damien karşılık verdi.

Kapı birdenbire itilip açılarak Damien'ın birkaç adım geri sendelemesine sebep oldu.

"Harry'le konuşmam gerek." dedi James hızlıca içeri girerek.

O şekilde kenara itilmekten rahatsız olan Damien "Burada değil." diye yanıtladı.

James odaya bakındı ve Damien'ın doğruyu söylediğini gördü.

"Ee, nerede peki?" James sordu. Yorgundu; günün çoğunu Harry'nin neler peşinde olduğunu bulmaya çalışarak geçirmişti ve şu dakikada artık iyice siniri kalkmış haldeydi ve cevaplar istiyordu.

Damien düşünseline bakmaktan kaçındı; babasının ufak masada duran kaseyi fark etmediğini umdu.

"Burada değil," Damien tekrarladı. "O...o dışarı çıktı, Hogwarts'dan çıtkı. Nereye gitti bilmiyorum." çabucak ekledi James ağzını açtığında.

James tekrar odaya bakındı. Damien babasının gözleri ufak masada dururken, besbelli sığ kaseyi fark etmişken kalbinin hızlandığını hissedebiliyordu. Yeniden Damien'a baktı, gözlerindeki suçlama oldukça açıktı.

"Burada ne yapıyorum demiştin sen?" sordu ona bir adım yaklaşarak.

"Çalışıyordum" Damien cevapladı.

"Çalışıyordun, öyle mi?" James sordu. "Ne çalışıyordun?" sordu, gelip dosdoğru önünde dururken. "Ve daha önemlisi, ders kitapların, parşömen ve tüy kalemin olmadan nasıl çalışıyordun?"

Damien bir şey söylemedi ve babasına bakmamak için bakışını yere düşürdü.

"Damien? Sana bir soru sordum." dedi James.

"Aslında, üç tane sordun." Damien ufak bir gülümsemeyle karşılık verdi.

James espriye katılmadı maalesef ki.

"Senin yerinde olsaydım şaka yapmayı denemezdim bile." James uyardı. "Harry'nin düşünselindeydin, değil mi?" James sordu, adı geçen nesneye doğru hareket ederek.

"Hayır, değildim." Damien da hızlı hareket etti. "Yemin ederim, baba!"

"Bu hatıraların Harry için ne kadar özel olduğunu biliyorsun. Gizli gizli karıştırdığını öğrenirse nasıl hissedeceğini düşünüyorsun?" James sordu kızgınlıkla.

"Sanırım senin gizli gizli karıştırdığını öğrendiğinde olduğu gibi!" dedi Damien kendine engel olamadan önce.

Damien'ın sözlerini sessizlik takip etti, James'in büyümüş gözleri Damien'ın üzerindeydi, iki çift göz birbirine kilitlenmişti.

"O tamamen farklıydı," James başladı. "Biz Harry'i o zaman tanımıyorduk, onun hakkında bir şeyler öğrenmeye çalışıyorduk."

"Üzgünüm," dedi Damien, samimi bir şekilde. "Öyle demek istemedim."

"Düşünseliyle ne yapıyorsun ve Harry nerede?" James sordu.

Damien ne söyleyeceğini, ne mazeret uyduracağını, bu kez hangi yalanı kullanacağını bilemedi. James birdenbire düşünselinin etrafına bakındı, yüzünde ne olduğunu şimdi anlayan bir ifade vardı.

"O orada," dedi yüksek sesle. "Harry, orada, değil mi?"

Damien cevabı beklenmeyen bir soru olduğunu biliyordu, Harry'nin nerede olduğunu zaten biliyordu, inkar etmenin bir yararı dokunmayacaktı.

"Önce gazeteler, şimdi de bu," James geveledi. "Ne oluyor?"

Damien hızlıca başını kaldırarak ona baktı.

"Gazeteler?" Damien sordu. 'Babam nereden öğrendi gazeteler olayını?' sordu kendine. Hermione Harry'nin getirdiği gazeteleri kütüphaneye iade etmek için geri götürmüştü.

James açıklık getirmedi ama dönüp düşünseline baktı.

"Ne arıyor?" sordu yüksek sesle.

Damien da bu kez işe yarayacak bir mazeret bulmak için deliler gibi çalışarak düşünseline baktı.

xxx

Harry babasını korku içinde titreyen kısa, sarışın bir adamın yanına çömelirken gördüğünde şok içinde olduğu yerde kalakaldı. Harry'nin arkasından bağrışmalar, büyüler ve lanetler duyuluyordu ama onun tek yapabildiği babasına bakmaktı. James adamı yakasından kavrayarak kendine doğru çekti.

"Biz seni tutuklamak istiyoruz. O seni öldürmek istiyor. Tercihini yap!" James tısladı.

Adam yana döndü, bir anlığına dosdoğru Harry'e baktı. On beş yaşındaki adamın bakışını takip etmek için etrafında döndü ve nefesini çekti.

Siyah saçlı bir çocuk, yüzünde gümüş bir maske ile iki Seherbazla dövüşüyordu, biri Harry'nin daha önce hiç karşılaşmadığı koyu tenli bir adam, diğeriyse siyah saçlı, inanılmaz karizmatik biri, Sirius Black'ti. Harry sersemlemiş bir halde, şok içerisinde karşıtı Vaftiz babasıyla düello eder ve dövüşürken izledi.

Diğer kendinden gelen duygular fırtınasını hissedebiliyordu ve neredeyse içerisinde boğuluyordu; nefret, öylesi şiddetli bir nefret ve hiddet tüm bedenini dolaşıyordu. Canını yakmış, onu kanatmış, küçük düşürmüş adamlardan intikam alma arzusuyla yanıp tutuşuyordu. On beş yaşındaki Harry hissedebiliyordu, karşıtının içinde olduğu acıyı hissedebiliyordu, bu adamların ona yaptıklarını hatırlamanın acısını. Nefret duyguları o kadar güçlü, o kadar muazzamdı ki Harry'nin onu öldüren laneti yapmaktan alıkoyanın ne olduğunu merak etmesine sebep oldu.

Kalakalmış bir Harry izlerken, maskeli figür kafaya son bir tekme indirdi ve Sirius kendinden geçerek yere düştü. Diğer Seherbaz çoktan yere serilmişti, gözleri kapalıydı, besbelli bilincini kaybetmişti. Harry iki başka adamın daha vücutlarını görebiliyordu, onların da Seherbaz olduğu çıkarımını yaptı, Sirius'tan çok uzakta yatmıyorlardı.

Hızlıca çıkışa doğru hareket eder, James ve diğer adamı takip ederken Harry karşıtının peşinden koşmak zorunda kaldı. On beş yaşındaki adamın kim olması gerektiğini biliyordu, babasının onunla konuşma şeklinden ve Harry'nin peşinde olmasından belliydi; adam Voldemort'a bir şekilde ters düşmüş bir Ölüm Yiyendi.

Harry diğer kendini takip etti ve iki figürün önlerinde koşturduğunu gördü. Lanetin Harry'nin asasından ayrıldığını gördü ve Ölüm Yiyen vurularak yere düştü, yaralanmıştı ama hala hayattaydı. James hızla etrafında dönerek Harry'le yüzleşti.

Yine, on beş yaşındaki Harry içerisinde yoğunlaşan hiddet ve nefreti, diğer Harry'nin duygularını hissedebiliyordu. James'le yüzleşirken kendini kontrol etmenin getirdiği titreyemeyi hissedebiliyordu neredeyse. On beş yaşındaki, Harry'nin kontrolünü kaybedip önündeki adamı öldürmekten milim uzaklıkta olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu, Harry'nin öfkesinin neredeyse tadını alabiliyordu.

Baba ile oğul arasında bir konuşma başladı, James besbelli yıllardır kayıp oğluyla konuştuğunun farkında değildi.

On beş yaşındaki, Harry'nin elinin hareketini gördü ve James Ölüm Yiyenden öte tarafa fırlatılıp atıldı. Harry sarışın adamı öldürdü, hızlı ve seri bir şekilde. Yeşil ışık Harry'nin asasını terk etti ve 'Avada Kedavra' sözcükleri hiç tereddütsüz telaffuz edildi. Adam yere yığıldı, ölmüştü. On beş yaşındaki Harry başka bir hatıra ile sarsıldı, bu seferki kendine aitti, yeşil ışığın parlayışı, lanetlerin en karanlığının tıslanışı, Cedric'in yere düşüşü, gözler açık, ölü...

Harry başını salladı; gözlerini sımsıkı kapattı. Kendini yeniden bulunduğu yere adapte etti ve önünde yatan adamın Cedric olmadığını gördü.

James birdenbire geri geldi, hızlı hızlı nefes alıyor ve maskeli çocuğa zar zor kontrol edilen bir öfkeyle bakıyordu. Tekrar tartışmaya başladılar, on beş yaşındaki Harry diğer kendinin sahip olduğu kontrolün kırılma noktasına ulaşmakta olduğunu hissedebiliyordu.

"Çekil Potter!"

"Zorlasana seni küçük bok!"

Bir kerede, Harry'i bir öfke dalgası gelgitleşip vurmuş gibi hissetti. Gözlerinin önünde görüntüler hızla geçip giderken nefesini çekti, görüntülerde; James ufak tefek bir çocuğu dövüyor, James üç yaşındaki bir Harry'e bağırıyor, James o küçük bedene yumruğunu indiriyor, James ağlayan çocuğa kemeriyle vuruyordu, tüm bunlarda ağzından tek bir söz çıkıyordu, 'küçük bok!'

Hemen sonra olacak şey için dehşete düşerek, Harry maskeli figür asasını cebine kaldırırken izledi. Diğer kendinin elindeki titremeyi görebiliyordu asasını kaldırırken, kullanmak için fazla öfkeliydi.

"Nasıl istersen."

James bir kez daha havaya fırlattıldı ve acı verici bir pat sesiyle yere düştü. Harry ikili arasında çatışma koparken izledi. James'in lanetlerinden biri hedefini buldu ve Harry'nin sağ kolunda derin bir kesik açıldı. Kıpkırmızı sıvı cübbelere yayılmaya, onları lekelemeye başladı. Harry cebine uzandı ve bir bıçak çıkardı. James'e fırlattı ve hatırayı izleyen Harry bıçağın James'in boğazını kestiğini görürken bir bağırış kopardı.

Dizleri üzerine düştüğünü görürken yanına koştu, babasının elleri boynunun iki yanındaydı, parmakları kanla lekeleniyor ellerinden aşağı akıyordu. James yere düştü. Harry başını kaldırıp baktığında karşıtını elinde başka bir bıçakla gördü. Arzuyu hissedebiliyordu, öldürme ihtiyacını, önündeki adamı bitirme dürtüsünü, ama kendini durdurdu. Bıçağı cebine kaldırdı, yeşil gözler düşmüş formdan hiç ayrılmadı. Sirius'un ayak seslerinin depodan çıktığını ve James'e doğru geldiğini duyduktan saniyeler sonra ayrıldı.

Hatıra bundan sonra solup gitti. Bir sonraki hatırada Harry odasında yalnız oturuyordu. Hala bir önceki hatırada giyiyor olduğu aynı cübbeler içindeydi, üst kolundaki bir kesik derin görünüyordu, hala kan sızıyordu. Gümüş maske yatağın üstünde, yanında duruyordu.

Harry sessizlik içinde oturuyordu, gözleri odaksız ve avuçları yatağın üzerindeydi. Derin düşünceler içerisindeydi. Kapı açıldı ve Bella aceleyle içeri girdi.

"Ne oldu?" sordu yanına koştururken.

Harry hareket etmedi, Bella'yı görmüş ya da duymuş gibi görünmedi. Yalnızca tam önünde durduğunda, başını kaldırıp ona baktı.

"Harry? Ne oldu?" sordu tekrar.

Harry yatakta kıpırdandı, biraz daha dik oturdu. Tekrar kadına baktı.

"Babam?" sordu sessizce.

Bella ona endişeyle bakıyordu.

"Dışarıda, yarın geceye kadar geri gelmeyecek."

Harry başını salladı, gözlerini yeniden alçalttı.

"Tamamdır, görev tamamlandı." Harry söyledi ona yere bakarken.

Bella elini omzuna koyarak yanına oturdu.

"Harry, ne oldu? Neden bu kadar...?" Harry'nin üst kolundaki yarayı fark ederken kara gözleri kısıldı. "Bu nedir?!" tısladı, gözleri yeniden Harry'e fırladı.

Harry koluna baktı, yarayı dikkatlice inceledi.

"Sorupto" dedi, onu kesmek için kullanılan büyünün adını söyleyerek.

Bella bir yılan gibi tısladı.

"Hunt fazla korkaktı, sana saldırmış olamaz." Harry'nin omzunu kavradı. Güzel hatları sinirle gerilerek "Senin kanını akıtmaya cüret edeni öldürdün mü?" sordu.

Harry gözlerini kapadı ve titrek bir nefes bıraktı. Bella'nın davranışı anında değişti. Yüzünün her bir çizgisini endişe doldurdu. Harry'i bıraktı ve kalkıp dönerek önünde çömeldi, böylece yüzüne bakabiliyordu.

"Harry?" çocuk gözlerini açtı ve ona baktı. "Kimdi?"

Harry kelime dudaklarından düşerken bakışını ondan ayırmadı.

"Potter"

Bella bir parça geriye çekildi; gözleri Harry'nin yüzüne sabitlenmişti. Birkaç dakikalığına kimse konuşmadı, Bella hala Harry'nin önünde çömeliyordu, elleri Harry'nin dizlerindeydi. Harry başka yöne bakıyordu, kendi düşünceleri içerisinde kaybolmuştu. Sonunda, Bella konuştu.

"Öldürdün mü onu?" sordu sessizce.

"Emin değilim." geldi fısıltıyla karşılık.

Bella daha fazla bir şey söylemedi ve ayağa kalktı. Harry'nin odasının bir köşesine yürüyerek ufak bir kutu çıkardı. Hala aynı konumda oturan Harry'ye döndü ve yanına oturdu. Kutuyu açarak ufak bir şişe çıkardı. Harry'nin yaralanmış koluna asasını doğrultarak onu iyileştirmek için gerekli olan büyülü sözleri söylemeye başladı.

"Yapma!" Harry tısladı, onu durdurarak.

Asasını indirerek "Neden?" diye sordu kadın.

Harry dönüp ona baktı, gözlerindeki pırıltı zümrüt yeşilini parlatıyordu.

"Ben kendim yaparım." tısladı.

"Kendini iyileştirecek olsaydın, şimdiye kadar yapardın." cevapladı.

Harry ondan başka yöne baktı ve ayağa kalkarak uzanma mesafesinin dışına çıktı.

"Harry..."

"Çık dışarı!" Harry tısladı ona.

Bella ayağa kalktı.

"O yara iyileşene kadar olmaz. Yara yok olana kadar gitmiyorum."

Harry ona bakmak için döndü, gözlerinde korkutucu bir ifade vardı.

"Kanımı ilk defa akıtışı değil. Kendim başa çıkabilirim." dedi.

Bella rahatsız göründü ve ondan başka yere baktı.

"Harry..."

"Git, beni yalnız bırak." dedi Harry ve arkasındaki kapıya dönerek çarpıp kapattı.

Hatıra bundan sonra solup gitti. Bir sonraki hatıra başlayamadan önce, Harry engel oldu. Yeteri kadar gördüğüne karar verdi. Daha fazlasını öğrenmek istiyordu ama bugün kaldırabileceğini düşünmüyordu. Yorgunluktan bitap düşmüştü, hem zihnen hem de duygusal olarak. Karşıtının duyguları onu tüketiyordu, özellikle de babasına karşı olan o yakıcı nefreti. Başını kaldırıp tavana baktı, aniden yukarı doğru çekildi.

Düşünseli onu dışarı tükürdü ve Harry dengesini bulmaya çalışarak sendeledi. Geriye düştü ama bir çift kol onu yere düşmekten kurtardı. Ayağa kalkmasına yardımcı olundu ve ona yardım eden Damien'a bakmak için etrafında döndü.

Harry ona herhangi bir şey söyleyemeden önce, Damien ona panik dolu, anlamlı bir bakış attı. Ne olduğuna kafası karışan Harry etrafında döndü ve manzara karşısında donup kaldı. James koltukta oturuyordu ve hiç de mutlu görünmüyordu.

\--

Canon Dünya

Ron ve Hermione kahvaltı masasında oturuyorlardı; ikisinin de gözleri kızarmış ve uykulu, ifadeleri de aslında endişeliydi. Ron kapıya gergin bakışlar atıp duruyordu, besbelli birinin gelmesini bekliyordu.

"Şunu yapmayı bırak!" fısıldadı Hermione.

Ron başka tarafa baktı ve gözlerini düşürdü.

"Pardon" geveledi, tabağındaki yemekle oynayarak. "Ben sadece, ben hala bunun olduğuna inanamıyorum. Dün gece biraz olsun uyumuş olsam tüm bunların bir rüya olduğunu düşünürdüm."

Hermione başını salladı, profesörlerin olduğu masaya çok hızlıca göz gezdirdi. Okul Müdürünü görür görmez başka yere baktı.

"Biliyorum ona söz verdik, ama," dudağını ısırdı. "Bir parçam deli gibi Profesör Dumbledore'a gitmemiz için çığlık atıyor."

Ron da yukarıdaki masaya baktı. Başını salladı.

"Benim de." Hermione'nin endişeli bakışıyla buluştu. Birbirlerine baktılar, sessizce dün geceki sözlerini bozup bozamayacaklarını tartıştılar. Ron başını sallayarak ellerine düşürdü.

"Lanet olsun, bunu yapamayız. Harry bu, kendi sözümüzden dönemeyiz. Bunu ona yapmak doğru gelmiyor." dedi Ron.

Hermione ağırlıkla iç geçirdi.

"Onunla konuşmak istiyorum," Ron'a anlamlı bir bakış atarak kendi Harry'lerinden, şu an başka bir evrende olandan bahsettiği sinyalini verdi. "Bence bir kere onunla konuştuk mu, biraz daha...iyi hissedebiliriz." bitirdi tereddütle.

Ron başını salladı.

"Şunun bizim için 'iyi' olmasının bir yolu pek yok bence. Yani," etrafa baktıktan sonra sesini alçak bir fısıltıya düşürdü. "Dün gece onu duydun değil mi? Söylediği onca şey, ne yaptığı, nasıl büyüdüğü, yani şaka mı ediyorsun! Bunlar ciddi anlamda berbat şeylerdi!"

"Şiiişt!" Hermione tısladı gıcık olarak.

Ron sesini daha da alçalttı ve devam etti.

"Biliyorum o olduğunu, Harry olduğunu ama her şey o kadar...farklı ki. Yemin ederim sanki...sanki o...sanki o Harry'nin şeytani ikizi gibi."

"Ooo, sağol be Ron."

Ron ve Hermione, ikisi de sese yerlerinde zıpladılar ve dönüp baktıklarında Harry'nin arkalarında durduğunu gördüler. Şimdi hatları donakalmış gibi görünen Ron'un yanında yerini alırken dudaklarında pis bir sırıtış vardı.

"Ben...ben öyle...yanlış söyledim. Yani demek istediğim, demek istediğim öyle değil..." Ron kekeledi.

"Oh, tabi. Hani iyi bir şeytan gibi değil mi?" Harry sordu gülerek.

Ron ve Hermione, ikisi de kıpkırmızı kızararak birbirlerine baktılar.

"Özür dileriz, Harry." dedi Hermione samimi bir pişmanlıkla. "Senin hakkında konuşmamalıydık."

Harry özrüne önemsiz olduğunu göstererek elini salladı.

"Merak etme, hakkımda fısıldaşan ilk insanlar değilsiniz." ona gülümsedi, gözlerinde oyuncu bir parıltı vardı. "Sanırım alışmaya başlıyorum buna." tabağını yiyecekle doldurdu ve kahvaltıya başladı. "Ama hakkımda daha az kalabalık bir yerde konuşursanız memnun olurum." dedi öğrenciyle dolu salona işaret ederek.

Ron ve Hermione masanın neredeyse en ıssız yerinde oturuyorlardı; en yakın öğrenci en az altı kişinin oturabileceği yer kadar ötedeydi. Hermione gözlerini Harry'e çevirdi.

"Kimse bizi duymadı, eminim." dedi, etrafa bakıp kimsenin onların olduğu yöne dahi bakmadığını görerek rahat bir nefes bıraktı.

"Sen bizi nasıl duydun? Fısıldıyordum." Ron sordu Harry'e şimdi doğru düzgün bakarak.

Harry omuz silkti.

"Kulaklarım iyidir." dedi karşılık olarak.

"Sence...sence onunla şimdi konuşabilir miyiz?" Hermione sordu.

Harry bir saniyeliğine durduktan sonra kahvaltısına devam etti.

"Daha geri gelmedi." cevap verdi.

"Nereden biliyorsun?" Ron sordu.

"Kahvaltıya inmeden önce kontrol ettim." dedi Harry. "Tekrar aramayacağım. Sizinle konuşmak istiyorsa beni arar."

Bundan sonra sessizliğe düştüler. Harry kahvaltısını bitirdi ve tabağını kenara itti. Ayağa kalktı, iki oturan figüre kaşlarını çattı.

"Geliyor musunuz?" sordu.

"Evet," dedi Hermione ayağa kalkarak. "Ben sadece, onunla yakında konuşabilmeyi umuyordum. Bugün derslere odaklanmak zor olacak."

Harry onu bir anlığına inceledi. Bir duraksamadan sonra Hermione'nin elini tutarak onu şaşırttı.

"Gel benimle." dedi sessizce.

Elini tutmaya devam ederek Büyük Salon'dan onu dışarı çıkardı. Ron ikiliyi yüzünde oldukça kafası karışık bir ifadeyle takip etti.

Harry boş sınıflardan birine girdi ve kapıyla pencerelere onlara gizlilik tanıyacak büyüler yapmadan önce kapıyı kilitledi. Hermione ve Ron sınıfın ortasında, ne olduğunu anlayamayan ifadelerde duruyorlardı.

"Harry? Ne oluyor?" Hermione sordu.

Harry telefonunu çıkardı ve yeşil tuşa bastı. Telefon daha iki kere çalmıştı ki yanıtlandı.

"Damy, yanında kim var şu an?" Harry sordu. Cevabı dinledi. "Tamam, telefonu ona ver."

Harry telefonu Hermione'ye uzattı. Çalı gibi saçları olan on beş yaşındaki kız hafiften titrek ellerle cihazı aldı.

"Kimle konuşacağım?" sordu Harry'e telefonu tutarken.

Harry ona gülümsedi.

"Kendinle" cevapladı.

xxx

Hermione ilk dersine adımlarında bir sıçrayışla gitti, yüzü kızarmıştı ve saçları resmen kalkmıştı.

"Bu hayatımdaki en ama en harika tecrübeydi!" haykırdı.

"Ee, peki." Harry geveledi.

"Yani, resmen onunla konuştum, kendimle," son sözcüğü yalnızca Harry'nin duyabilmesi için eğilerek fısıldadı. "Bunun ne kadar heyecan verici olduğunu bilmiyorsunuz." dedi hevesle. Sonra yanında yürüyen iki çocuğa bakarak fısıldadı. "Tamam, ikiniz de biliyorsunuz ama, nasıl inanılmaz bir şeydi bu ya?"

Ron bir yandan açıkça kendi diğer boyuttaki haliyle konuşmuş olmaktan hayretler içerisinde olsa da Hermione kadar heyecanlı değildi.

"Biliyorum...tuhaftı." dedi yavaş yavaş yürürken.

"Ron, tuhaf değildi! Tamam ilk başta birazcık tuhaftı ama iyi bir şekilde tuhaf, öyle çok kötü bir şekilde tuhaf değil, hani bilirsin ya?"

Harry başını salladı.

"Yemin ederim, bir daha bunu asla yapmıyorum." söz verdi kendine.

Hermione onu bilmezden geldi.

xxx

Gün ne olduğunu anlamadan öylece geçiverdi, Ron ve Hermione derslere gerçekten dikkat göstermek için fazla yorgunlardı ve yemek zamanları da Harry'le muhabbet ederek, kendi dünyalarından daha fazla hikaye paylaşarak geçiyordu.

Akşam olduğunda, Harry artık yorgunluktan bitkin haldeydi. Ron ve Hermione gözlerini zorlukla açık tutabildiklerinden, erkenden yattılar. Harry'e yarınki Hogsmeade gezisini hatıralatarak yatakhanelere çekildiler.

Harry kendi dünyasında ne olduğunu tek başına kalıp yatağına girene kadar düşünmedi. Tavana gözlerini dikip karşıtının şu an nelerin içinden geçtiğini merak ederek uzandı. Bugün öğrendiği her şey algılayıp kabul etmesi kolay şeylerdi ama diğer Harry'nin öğrendikleri, onlar tamamen farklı bir hikayeydi.

Telefonunu tekrar denemeden uyudu; Damien ya da Harry'nin onunla konuşmak isterlerse arayacaklarını düşündü.

xxx

Bir sonraki gün, Harry Ron tarafından uyandırıldı.

"Harry, kalk. Herkes Hogsmeade için hazırlanıyor, geç kalamayız."

Hızlı bir duş ve alelacele edilen bir kahvaltıdan sonra, üçlü öğrenci ve öğretmenlerden oluşan kalabalık bir gruba katıldı. Hogsmeade kasabasına doğru yola koyuldular, yılın ilk ziyaretiydi. Harry yürümeyi seviyordu, devamlı cisimlenip durmaktan daha keyifliydi. Hermione ve Ron bütün yol boyu muhabbet ettiler, etraflarındaki büyük öğrenci kalabalığının farkındalardı.

Üç Süpürge'ye doğru yöneldiler, içeri girip bar fazla kalabalıklaşmadan önce yer bulmaya heveslilerdi. İçeri girdiler, Harry bara göz gezdirdi, dekordaki farklılıkları not etti. Bu yerin renove edilmediği ya da en azından yirmi yıldır yenilenmediği açıktı.

Gülümsemesini tutarak oturdu. En azından bu bar karşıtı kadar şanssız değildi. Buna saldırı olmamıştı, henüz. Başını kendi düşüncelerine sallayarak, gözlerini kaldırdı ve ona sabitlenmiş iki çift gözle karşılaştı.

"Ne?" sordu refleksle.

İlk Hermione konuştu.

"Hiçbir şey, ben sadece," devam etmeden önce Ron'a baktı, "ben sadece düşünüyordum, konuşacak o kadar çok şey var ki ama," etrafa endişeli bir bakış attı. "Burada pek konuşamayız, çok fazla insan var."

Harry oturduğu yerde geriye yaslanırken gülümsedi.

"Hiç durma; kimsenin neden bahsedildiğini anlaması için fazla gürültülü burası."

Hermione rahatlamış göründü ve hemen sorulara daldı, çoğunlukla kendi hakkındalardı.

"Yani ben bir araştırmacıyım?" sordu gözlerinde bir parıltıyla.

Ron başını sallayarak ayağa kalktı.

"Ben kaymakbiralarını alacağım." dedi.

"Bana kaymakbirası alma, herhangi bir şey ama o olmasın." dedi Harry çabucak kızıl saçlı çocuğa. Kafası karışmış ifadesi üzerine, ekledi. "yeterince içtim onlardan."

Omuzlarını silkerek, Ron bara ulaşmak için kalabalıkla mücadele ede ede devam etti.

"Ee, Harry, işim nasıl? Ofisim var mı? Kaç saat çalışıyorum? Yalnız mı çalışıyorum yoksa bir takımla mı, oh umarım projeler için benim kadar heveslidirler!"

Harry ona sadece gözlerini kırptı.

"İşverenin gibi gözüküyor muyum?" sordu.

Hermione geri çekildi, neredeyse korkmuş görünüyordu.

"Pardon, ben sadece...işimin nasıl olduğunu soracak fırsatım hiç olmadı. Senin bileceğini düşündüm sadece."

"Hiçbir fikrim yok dürüst olmak gerekirse. Ben gittikten sonra işi aldın." Harry yanıtladı.

"Oh" Hermione ellerine baktıktan sonra başını kaldırarak tekrar ona baktı.

"Ben...bana korkmamamı söyledi." dedi Hermione tuhaf bir duraksamayla. "Senden." açıklık getirdi.

Harry tek kaşını kaldırdı.

"Öyle mi?"

"O, o dedi ki sen zaman zaman sert olabilirsin ama öyle değilsin aslında ve iyi bir arkadaşsın, bunu anlayabilirim." Gülümsedi, "Har-o da öyle, bazen."

Harry şimdi merakı uyanmış görünüyordu.

"Gerçekten?"

Hermione başını salladı.

"Üçüncü yılımızda, bütün bu olaylar, Fırtık'la olurken, Harr-ona gizemli bir süpürge gönderildi. Alınabileceklerin en iyisiydi, bir Ateşoku'ydu. Harry mutluluktan kendinden geçti. Ama o sırada, Fırtık'ın bir dost olduğunu bilmiyorduk. Ben süpürgenin üzerinde oynandığından emindim o yüzden ben de, ben de el koyulmasını sağladım. Harry bana o kadar kızgındı ki." Birdenbire ağzından yanlışlıkla çıkanla birlikte korkulu göründü ve hemen kimsenin onu duymadığından emin olmak için etrafına bakındı. Fakat çevre masalarda o kadar çok öğrenci vardı ve gürültü seviyesi o kadar yüksekti ki, birilerinin kulak misafirliği etmesi imkansızdı.

Harry tüm dikkatini ona veriyordu.

"Benimle konuşması asırlar sürdü, sessiz muameleyi gördüm anlarsın ya. Anlayabiliyordum ama yine de acıttı."

"Sana bunu daha önce soramadım," dedi Harry birazcık yaklaşarak. "Ama Fırtık kim Merlin aşkına?"

Hermione bir anlığına Harry'e baktıktan sonra yüzünde kocaman bir sırıtma belirdi.

"Tabii, sen bilemezsin." güldü. "Fırtık...Patiayak." cevapladı.

"Patiayak? Sirius mu yani?" isim daha ağzından henüz çıkmıştı ki Hermione hemen tepki vererek onu susturmaya çalıştı ve etrafa bakındı.

"Adını söyleme!" dedi fena halde ısrarla.

"Neden? Onun adının da tabu olduğunu söyleme bana? Ona ne diyorlar? Adı-Anılmaması-Gereken-Kişi-İki mi?"

Hermione ona dik dik baktı ama yine de sarsılmış görünüyordu.

"Hayır, ama biri seni duysaydı..."

"Sana söyledim, burada birinin seni duyma olasılığı yok gibi bir şey. Ben zar zor duyuyorum seni, o kadar gürültülü ki."

"Bazı isimler ne olursa olsun dikkat çekecektir ve onun ismi de bunlardan biri." dedi Hermione sesinde bir üzüntü notasıyla.

Harry birkaç seçmece şey söylenerek başını salladı.

"Bakanlık o kadar aptal ki. Olan şey için onu nasıl suçlayabilirler? Babamın en iyi arkadaşı olduğunu göremiyorlar mı? Ona ihanet etmektense ölmeyi tercih ederdi." Harry bunun gerçek olduğunu kalpten biliyordu.

"İşte olay da tam olarak o. Onun babanı kıskandığına inanıyorlar. Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'e kıskançlıktan gittiğini düşünüyorlar. Gazetelerde okudum, iki yıl önce kaçtığında, spekülasyona göre babanın her şeyi, karısı, çocuğu, güzel bir evi, yeni bir terfisi olduğu ve onun hiçbir şeyi, ne ailesi ne çocuğu olduğu, ta sekiz sene önce kovulduğu yıkık dökük bir evi olduğu için kafayı sıyırmıştı. Arkadaşına ihanet etmesine sebep olanın kıskançlık olduğunu söylüyorlardı."

Harry bir şey söylemedi, başka tarafa baktı ve sahip olduğu her şeyle Hermione'nin sözlerinin ona hatırlattığı şeyleri, şu ana kadarki en kötü hatırasını itmeye konsantre oldu,

'Kıskançlık birçok garip suça yöneltebilir insanı. Senin ailen var, Black'in yok. Senin çocukların var, Black'in yok. Senin öyle ya da böyle güzel bir evin var, Black'in yalnızca şimdi sizin acınası Yoldaşlık'ınızın karargahına dönüştürülmüş olan mahvolmuş evi var. Görüyorsun ya Potter, senin her şeyin varken Black'in hiçbir şeyi yok. Senin ondan daha yüksek bir Seherbaz rütben bile var. Bence bu bir adamı öldürmek için delicesine kıskanç yapmaya yeter.'

Harry bu sert ve zalimce sözleri o buz kaplı yerde, yaralı ve kanayarak yatarken babasına söyleyen kendi sesini kafasında duyabiliyordu. Üstüne veya Sirius için planladığı zalim, insafsız intikamın gerçekleştiği, yalnızca kendi dünyasında olmadığı hakikatı üzerinde düşünmek istemeyerek hatırayı uzaklaştırdı.

Aşağı baktı ve ellerini çok sıkı bir şekilde yumruk yaptığını, tırnaklarının cildine girdiğini neredeyse kanamalarına sebep olduğunu fark etti. Çabucak ellerini açarak titremelerini durdurmaya odaklandı.

Hermione Harry'i inceliyordu, gözlerini ona dikmiş bakarken başını yana eğmişti.

"Sorabilir miyim? Nasıl arkadaş olduk?"

Harry hemen cevap vermeyerek Hermione'nin merakını açıklamaya girişmesine sebep oldu.

"Sadece, bazı şeyler oldu bu...burada bizim bir araya gelmemize sebep olan. Beraber bir trolle mücadele ettik, Ron ve Harry etti, ben o zaman bir lavabonun altında korkudan titriyordum, ama Ron'un yükseltme büyüsünü düzelttim, ki o da trolü devirmek için-" Harry onu sessizleştirmek için elini kaldırdığında sustu.

"Açıklamana gerek yok, anladım." dedi Harry. Konu değişimine minnettardı. Ona tam olarak ne söyleyeceğini merak ederek oturduğu yerde kıpırdandı, herhangi bir şeyi kapatmaya çalıştığından değildi sadece kızın ne zaman 'Bulanık-Granger' olmayı bırakıp onun için 'Hermione' olduğunu dürüst olarak hatırlayamıyordu.

"Bana söylemek zorunda değilsin eğer, yani, istemiyorsan." dedi çabucak Hermione, onun tereddütünü görerek.

"Doğrusu şu ki, bilmiyorum. Senle tanıştığımda başta senden hoşlanmıyordum." Harry kızın yüzünde incinme ifadesini gördü.

"Oh" dedi, başını eğip dizlerine baktı.

"Sen de benden hoşlanmıyordun" Harry ekledi.

Hermione'nin başı hızla kalkarak yüzünde bir inanamazlık ifadesiyle ona baktı.

"Ne? Neden?"

"Oh, bilmem," derin derin düşündü Harry. "Belki senin gibi insanları hedef alan biri için çalıştığım gerçeğiyle ilgisi olabilir." Kızın kafası karışmış ifadesine Harry gözlerini devirdi ve fısıldadı, "Muggle doğumlular!"

"Oh, tabii." hatlarından tatsız bir idrak ifadesi geçti. "Doğru, tabii. O zaman hemen arkadaş olmadık. Olabilir, yani, ben de onunla hemen arkadaş olmadım. Hep yardımcı olmaya çalışıyordum ben ama o ve Ron...eh onlar beni sinirbozucu buldular."

"Hmm, hayret." dedi Harry alayla.

Hermione ona bir bakış attı ama devam etti.

"Ama hayatımı kurtardıktan sonra, bir araya gelir gibi olduk." dedi yüzünde gururlu bir ifadeyle.

O noktada, Ron içkilerle birlikte geri geldi.

"Sonunda, fiyuv! Ne sıra vardı öyle." geveledi yerini alırken. Hermione'nin ve kendi kaymakbirasını oturdukları yerin önüne koydu ve Harry'e bir şişe Zencefil kökü verdi.

Harry içkiyi kaldırdı ve afallamış göründü.

"Zencefil kökü?" sordu.

"Pek başka bir şey yoktu" dedi Ron utanarak.

"Herhangi bir şey alabilirdin bana. Mesela Ateş viskisi?"

"Onu içemezsin!" Hermione cevap verdi bir kerede.

"Ben on sekiz yaşındayım." Harry fısıldadı ona.

"Evet, ama Madam Rosmerta onu satmazdı bana." Ron cevapladı somurtarak.

Harry atışmayı bıraktı ve geriye yaslandı, içkiden bir yudum aldı. Aslında o kadar kötü değildi, ama Ron'a ya da Hermione'ye bunu söyleyecek değildi.

Kendi dünyaları hakkında konuşmaya devam ettiler, ufak gerçekler ve hikayeler. Harry çoğunlukla dinledi.

"Yani, siz çocuklar bir muggle arabasını ta Londra'dan Hogwarts'a kadar uçurdunuz ve sonra bir ağaca gömdünüz?" Harry özetledi.

"Öyle herhangi bir ağaç değil, Şamarcı Söğüt'tü." dedi Ron, ağacın ismini söylerken yüzünü buruşturdu. "Yemin ederim, sanki o canavar şeye zarar vermişiz gibi muamele gördük. O şey bizi öldürdü neredeyse, ama kimse o detayla ilgilenmedi."

Harry omuzlarını silkti.

"Şaşırdığımı söyleyemem, Okul Müdürünün kendi insanlarını umuruna katmama gibi bir huyu var."

Diğer ikili sus pus oldu ve rahatsız göründü. Ron hiç de Dumbledore'dan bahsetmiyordu. Hedefi Snape'ti ama Harry konuşmayı dosdoğru Dumbledore'u alçaltmaya döndürmüştü.

"Okul Müdürü aslında bizim için endişeliydi." dedi Ron ufak bir sesle.

Harry alayla güldü.

"Evet, tabii öyleydi." şişesinden başka bir yudum daha aldı.

Kapı açıldı ve Harry'nin dikkati anında dağıldı. Kısa boylu kadın parlak pembe şalını sıkı sıkı omuzlarının üzerine çekerek içeri girerken ona göz attı. Kadının bir dolu çirkin yüzükle dolu tombul parmakları şalı tutuyor, üzerinden düşmemesi için sıkı sıkı kavrıyordu.

Harry Hogwarts Yüksek Müfettişi, Profesör Umbridge bara girerek fazla kalabalık mekana neşeli sırıtışı yerinde göz gezdirirken izledi. Bara ulaşmakta güçlük yaşarken izlemeye devam etti ama kısa süre sonra kalabalık içerisinde kaybolarak görünemez hale geldi.

Harry manzaradan gözlerini çevirdi ve Ron ile Hermione'nin de pembeler içinde ki kadına baktığını gördü.

"Alnındaki mesajın sonunda yok olduğunu görebiliyorum." dedi Ron bu konuda ne kadar üzüntülü gösteren bir iç geçirmeyle.

"Rivayete göre son derece nadir ve pahalı bitkilerin Doğu Asya'dan ithal edilmesi için akıl almaz bir para ödemek zorunda kalmış, sonra da yara izlerinden kurtulmak için iki haftalık bir tedavi görmüş, ama sonunda gittiler." dedi Hermione.

Birdenbire o ve Ron başlarını hızlıca çevirerek Harry'e baktılar. Yüzlerindeki ifadelere pis pis sırıtmaya engel olamadı.

"Sen...sendin. Sen yaptın...onu?" sordu Ron dehşet içinde.

Harry yalnızca şişesinden yudum aldı, tek kelime etmedi. Hermione gözlerini ona dikmişti.

"Nasıl yaptın? O benim çözmeye bile başlayamayacağım bir sihir gösterisi" Hermione taştı.

Harry kıpırdandı, övgü karşısında rahat olamadı.

"O kadar zor değildi." dedi ilgisizce.

Hermione yine Harry'i inceliyordu, kahverengi gözleri Harry'ninkileri derin derin gözlüyordu. Odağı kendinden başka yere çevirmek için Harry Umbridge'den ve Yüksek Müfettiş konumundan konuşmaya başladı.

"Bakanın ona Hogwarts üstünde o kadar çok güç vermesine inanamıyorum. Yani bizim derslerimizi denetleyecek! Bundan sonra ne geleceğini hayal edebiliyor musunuz?" Ron yüz buruşturdu.

"Öğrencileri ve gelişimlerini kontrol etmek?" Harry önerdi.

"Aynen, muhtemelen bütün profesörleri uzaklaştırmak için ve sevmediği tüm öğrencileri atmak için izinleri alacak!" dedi Ron ağırlıkla.

"Şaşırmam." Hermione geveledi, gözleri şimdi içkisiyle oturup bar sahibiyle muhabbet eden ufak kadının üzerindeydi.

"Bakan aptalın teki." Harry belirtti sessizce. "Bundan önce kanıtlamadıysa da, şimdi o kadını öğretmen olarak yerleştirerek kanıtladı. Kadın Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyor. İşe yaramaz, tamamen ve büsbütün işe yaramaz." dedi Harry.

"Evet, ve o kitap ne öyle? Birinci sınıfa hazırlık yapanlar bile okuyabilir onu." dedi Ron tiksintiyle.

"İşte olay da tam o. Sadece Savunma dersi değil; bütün derslerin bir sorunu var. Standart o kadar düşük ki; herkes tembellik yapıyor, notları için hiç çalışmıyor. Yapılanlar zor olsaydı, geçme notu almak için çalışmak zorunda kalırdınız ve gerçekten bir şeyler de öğrenirdiniz." Harry kendini durdurmak zorunda kaldı, Hogwarts'ın öğretim metotlarının ne kadar geride olduğu hakkındaki içindeki o tanıdık siniri hissedebiliyordu.

Hermione yüzünde değişik bir ifadeyle Harry'e bakıyordu. Dalgınlığından çıkarak kızardı, başını eğerek dudağını ısırdı.

"Merak ediyorum ne öğreneceğiz, bir şeyler öğreneceksek artık, o yaşlı cadalozdan." dedi Ron kaymakbirasından bir yudum daha alarak.

"Onun dersinde asanızı nasıl çantanızdan çıkaracağınızı öğrenirseniz şanslısınız." dedi Harry. "Size söylüyorum bak, olur da Voldemort'la ya da Ölüm Yiyenleriyle karşılaşırsanız, o küçük asanızı çekme numarası gerçekten kullanışlı olacak."

Harry önündeki iki Gryffindor'un dehşet ifadelerine pek dikkat etmedi. İçkisinin kalanını kafaya dikerek ayağa kalktı. "Ee, Hogsmeade'inizi bana göstermek istersiniz değil mi?"

xxx

Akşam geç bir saatti ve üç Gryffindor ortak salonda geriye kalan tek öğrencilerdi. Harry şimdi gitmek için can atıyordu, bütün günü ikiliyle geçirmişti ve günün karşıtının kaçamakları ve onun hakkında daha fazla ilginç şeyler öğrenmek gibi bazı kısımlarından keyif almış olmasına rağmen şu an biraz yalnız başına vakit geçirmeyi deliler gibi istiyordu.

"Tamam, ben gittim." dedi Harry ayağa kalkarak.

"Oh, tamam, ee, iyi geceler o zaman" dedi Hermione.

"Hemen arkandayım Harry. Bittim." dedi Ron ayağa kalkıp uzun uzuvlarını esnetirken.

Çocuklar merdivenlere doğru döndü ve tam basamakları tırmanmak üzerelerdi ki Hermione arkalarından seslendi.

"Harry, bekle."

Harry ve Ron, ikisi de ona bakmak için döndüler.

"Ne?" Harry sordu.

"Benim...benim seninle konuşmam gerek, sadece bir dakikalığına."

Harry Ron'a baktı, o da Hermione'ye kafa karışıklığıyla bakıyordu.

"Seninle de, Ronald." dedi Hermione çabucak.

Çocuklar geri dönerek oturdular. Hermione gergin görünüyordu ve konuşurken gözlerini hep Harry'den kaçırdı.

"Düşünüyordum, Üç Süpürge'deki konuşmamızdan beri," aşağı baktı, yüzünde gerginlik vardı. "Bence haklısın."

Şimdi Harry'nin aklı karışmış görünüyordu.

"Ne hakkında?" sordu.

"Kim, Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen ve bizim onunla yüzleşmek için hazır olmadığımız hakkında." sesi Voldemort hakkında konuşurken titredi ve Ron hafifçe ürperdi.

"Sizi korkuttuysam üzgünüm," Harry başladı. "Ben sadece nasıl olduğunu söylüyordum."

Hermione başını salladı.

"Hayır, hayır, hayır. Korkmuş değilim, yani, tamam öyleyim, ama konuşmak istediğim o değildi." Derin bir nefes alarak gözlerini Harry'e kilitledi. "Bence kendimizi savunmak zorundayız. Bakanlık sözüm ona bize öğretmesi için o kadını göndererek bizi korunmasız bırakıyor. Okul onun hakkında hiçbir şey yapamıyor ve Yüksek Müfettiş statüsü yalnızca her şeyi daha da zorlaştırıyor."

"Neden bahsediyorsun, Hermione?" Ron sordu ona kocaman, mavi gözlerle bakarak.

"Bence Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma'yı kendimiz öğrenmemiz gerek." dedi Hermione gözlerini Harry'den ayırmadan.

"Bence bu iyi bir fikir." Harry katıldı.

"Gerçekten? Öyle mi düşünüyorsun?" Hermione sordu çok rahatlamış görünerek. Onayını görmek için Ron'a baktı.

"Evet, yani ben ne kadar becerebileceğimi bilmiyorum, diğer dersler ve Sınıf Başkanı görevlerim ve yeme içme derken ama ne kadar boş vaktim varsa o aralar büyüler falan öğrenebilirim." Ron katıldı mutsuzlukla.

Hermione başını salladı.

"Tam anlamadınız. Görüyorsunuz ya, Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunmayı öyle öğrenemeyiz. Düzgün bir rutine ihtiyacı var, düzgün derslere ve düzgün bir öğretmene." gözleri Harry'nin üzerine düştü ve ona başını salladı.

Harry o zaman anladı ve zümrüt gözleri kocaman açıldı.

"Oh, hayır, hayır, hayır, kesinlikle hayır!" dedi Harry ayağa kalkarak.

"Harry, bekle lütfen. En azından bir dinle beni." Hermione de ayağa kalktı.

"İhtiyacım yok. Ne söyleyeceğini biliyorum ama izin ver zamanını da emeğini de almayayım. Cevap, cehennemde kartopu görme şansın kadar hayır." Harry cevapladı.

"Ama, Harry kendimizi savunmayı öğrenmeyerek hepimizin ne kadar tehlikede olduğuna dikkat çeken sensin. Bunun hakkında bir şey yapmamız gerek, kendimizi nasıl savunacağımızı öğrenmemiz gerek ve Profesörümüz bize öğretmiyorsa o zaman bize öğretecek başka birine ihtiyacımız var."

"Unut gitsin, ben kimseye hiçbir şey öğretmiyorum." Harry karşılık verdi.

"Ama neden? Sen bütün bu ileri sihri biliyorsun. Güçlüsün ve daha önce kendini savunman gereken durumlar içinde oldun. Bize bildiklerini göstererek yardım edebilirsin." dedi Hermione.

"Benim bildiğim şey seni durduğun noktada öldürmenin on yolu!" Harry kükredi ona. Hermione'nin sesi kesildi, Ron yanında gergince kıpırdandı. "Bildiğim bu, Hermione. Ben sihir biliyorum ama bu karanlık sihir, sadece hakkında konuştuğun için Azkaban'a atılacağın sihir. İstediğin o mu?" sordu.

Hermione içine bastıran korkuyu yutkunmayı becerdi ve başını salladı.

"Hayır, ben sadece biraz yardım istiyorum." dedi fısıltıyla.

"Ben sana yardım edemem." Harry açık açık söyledi.

"Edebilirsin, ama etmeyeceksin." Hermione fısıldadı tekrar ama bu kez konuşurken Harry'nin gözleriyle buluştu.

"İyi, o zaman öyle. Size yardım etmek istemiyorum." Harry yineledi.

Üçlü birbirlerine bakarken odada sessizlik çınladı. Hermione yere baktıktan sonra gözlerini kaldırdı.

"Peki, bundan bahsettiğim için üzgünüm. Ben sadece belki yardımcı olmak istersin...önemi yok. İyi geceler, Harry, iyi geceler, Ron." hızlıca çocukları geçerek çıktı, ayak sesleri odada yankılandı.

Ron yüzünde tedirgin bir ifadeyle Harry'e döndü.

"Geç oldu; yatakhaneye çıksak iyi olacak." basamaklara yöneldi, dönüp bakmadı.

Harry iç geçirdikten sonra döndü ve o da yukarı çıktı, Hermione'yle olan tartışmayı aklından çıkardı.

xxx


	21. Sırlar

21\. Bölüm - Sırlar

AU Dünya

Harry içinde panik hızla filizlenir, nefes almasını güçleştirirken James'e gözlerini kırpıştırdı. James'in ayağa kalktığını ve yavaşça ona doğru geldiğini gördü. Yanında Damien rahatsızca kıpırdandı. James'in bakışı onu delip geçerken Harry gözlerini kaçırmadı. Babasının canı cidden sıkkın görünüyordu.

James gelip önünde durdu. İlk birkaç saniye kimse konuşmadı, sonra iç geçirerek bir elini Harry'nin omzuna koydu.

"Harry, ne söyleyeceğimi bilmiyorum."

Harry başını kaldırıp yine gözlerini kırptı. Dönüp Damien'a bakarak onu konuşmaya teşvik etti.

"Babama her şeyi anlattım, Harry." dedi Damien alçak bir sesle.

Harry'nin kalbi göğsünde acı verici bir şekilde hopladı, her şeyi? Damien babalarına her şeyi anlatmıştı? Harry gerginlikle yutkundu, babasına bakmaya cüret etmiyordu şimdi, gözlerinde reddedilmeyi görmekten korkuyordu.

"Neden bana anlatmadın?" James sordu.

Harry yere baktı, gözleri ayaklarına sabitlenmişti.

"Anlat ona, Harry," Damien teşvik etti. "Ona Selena'yı anlat."

Harry kafası karışarak başını kaldırıp ona baktı.

"Selena?" sordu.

"Sana hafıza büyüsünden bahseden cadı. Babama onu anlattım." dedi Damien sakinlikle.

Harry ne olduğunu anladı. Damien babasına hakikati anlatmamıştı; yine bir çeşit yalan bulmuştu.

"Sen daha iyisini bilirsin diye düşünürdüm." dedi James, sesi üzüntüyle bezeliydi.

Harry o zaman ona baktı, babasının gözlerindeki empati ifadesini not etti. Bir şey söylemedi ama babasından gözlerini de kaçırmadı.

"Harry, o hatıraları kaybettiğin için nasıl hissettiğini biliyorum," James iç geçirerek başladı, omzundaki elin kavrayışı güçlendi. "Ama bir kere kişinin zihni obliviate edildi mi, büyü tarafından silinen o hatıralar geri gelemez, ne bir büyüyle ne bir iksirle ne de herhangi başka bir şeyle. Bunu biliyorsun, bildiğini biliyorum." dedi şimdi sesinde bir umutsuzluk notası vardı.

Harry başını yine eğdi, bu yeni bilgi parçasını sindirmeye çalıştı. Harry'nin hatıraları ondan alınmıştı, obliviate edilmişti. Başının döndüğünü hissetti, karşıtı için yolunda giden hiçbir şey olmuş muydu?

"Baba, bence Harry yeterince uğraştı bugün." Damien araya girdi öne adım atarak. "Bence nutuk yarına kadar bekleyebilir."

"Ve bence sen bunun dışında kalsan iyi olur, senin başın zaten yeteri kadar belada." James katiyetle konuştu.

Harry yana, Damien'a doğru baktığında surat yaptığını gördü.

"Sana söyledim, Harry'nin ne yaptığını düşünseline girmeden yalnızca birkaç dakika önce öğrendim." Damien öne çıktı.

"Bir kadının Harry'e obliviate edilen hatıralarını geri getirecek bir büyü sattığını biliyordun. Düşünselinde bunu denediğini de biliyordun. Dosdoğru bana ya da annene gelmen gerekirdi." dedi James, açık bir şekilde rahatsız olmuştu. "Merlin bilir o büyü neydi ve ne yapabilirdi..." sustu, birdenbire endişeli bir ifadeyle Harry'e döndü. "İşe yaradı mı?" sordu sessizce. "Bir şey hatırladın mı?"

Harry yavaşça başını salladı.

"Hayır, işe yaramadı." dedi Harry, sesi kendi kulaklarına dahi boş ve donuk geliyordu.

James şimdi sesinin ne kadar kırılmış geldiğini duyarak Harry'e daha da sempatiyle bakıyordu.

"Ne büyüsüydü bu, bu Selena'nın sana verdiği?" James sordu, sesindeki kızgınlık belirgindi.

Damien cevap vermek için ağzını açtı ama Harry daha hızlı davrandı.

"Önemi yok. İşe yaramadı. Unuttuğum hatıralardan hiçbirini hatırlamıyorum. Bunu büyütmeyelim olur mu?" Harry konuştu yorgunlukla.

"Ama, Harry..."

"Baba, lütfen," Harry lafını kesti. "bugünü tamamen unutmak istiyorum sadece. Lütfen, bırak."

James uzun dakikalar boyunca Harry'e baktı. Sonunda başını öyle ya da böyle istemeye istemeye salladı.

"Tamam, ama bir daha asla bilinmeyen bir büyüyü kullanma riskine girmeni istemiyorum. Ne kadar riske girdiğini bilmiyorsun." Kızgınlık şimdi geri gelmişti ve Harry neden düşünselinden geri geldiğinde o kadar kızgın göründüğünü anladı. "Sana zarar vermek isteyen çok sayıda insan var, Harry. Kendini o şekilde riske atamaz..."

"Atmayacağım, söz." dedi Harry sessizce.

James daha fazla bir şey söylemedi ve başını bir kere salladı.

"Geliyor musunuz?" sordu James kapıya yaklaşırken.

"Bir dakikaya, benim sadece..." Harry sustu.

"Anlıyorum," dedi James kapıyı açarken. Damien'a baktı ama o Harry'e doğru başını sallayarak onunla kalacağına işaret etti. James karşılık olarak başını salladı. "Üzgünüm," dedi aniden Harry'e. "O büyünün işe yaramasını ne kadar istediğini hayal edebiliyorum. Yaramadığı için üzgünüm." dedi James.

Harry ne diyeceğini bilmeyerek yine başını salladı.

xxx

James çıktı, odada yalnızca Harry ve Damien'ı bıraktı. İki çocuk rahat bir nefes bıraktılar. Damien dönüp Harry'e baktı.

"Nasıl, nasılsın şimdi?" Damien sordu, açık bir rahatsızlıkla.

Harry ağzını açtı ama hiçbir şey çıkmadı. Damien'ın gözlerini ona dikmiş olduğunu fark etti, muhtemelen berbat göründüğünü biliyordu. Ağlamış, kusmuş, bağırmış ve çığlık atmıştı. Büyük ihtimalle cehenneme gitmiş de geri gelmiş gibi görünüyordu. Bir bakımdan doğruydu, o düşünselinde bütün gördükleri ve hissettikleri sanki cehennem azabı gibiydi.

Harry başını saladı, ne demeye çalıştığından kendi de emin değildi. Damien düşünseline döndü ve asasıyla üzerine tıklattı. Küçüldü ve tekrar bir yüzüğe dönüştü. Yerden alarak Harry'e döndü.

"Görmen gereken daha başka şey var mı? İstersen alabilirsin. Tatmin olduğunda bana geri verebilirsin."

Harry yüzüğü aldı ve parmağına geçirdi. Yine başının döndüğünü hissetti, zar zor koltuğa yanaştı ve kendini üzerine bıraktı.

"Al," Damien üzerinde sandviç olan bir tabak koydu yanına. "Bütün gün hiçbir şey yiyemedin." kulağa bir parça utanmış geldi ki Harry bunu anlayamadı. Damien aç kalmasından sorumlu değildi. Harry aslında yemek yemeyi unutmuştu. Dehşet dolu hatıraları izleyip bu yeni dünyada hayatının ne kadar çarpık olduğunu görürken, Harry guruldayan karnından tamamen bihaberdi.

Şu an da hiç iştahı yoktu o yüzden tabağı bilmezden geldi. Sessizlik içinde oturdu, Damien kısa kısa ona göz attı. Uzun dakikalar geçti ama iki çocuk da konuşmadı. Tereddütle, Damien konuşmayı başlattı.

"Harry'e söyledim, ne olduğunu. Onunla konuşmak istersen yapabileceğini söyledi."

Harry başını kaldırıp Damien'a baktı ve ona telefonu uzattığını gördü. Başını salladı, ne söyleyecekti Harry'e? Söyleyeceği hiçbir şeyin bir anlamı olmazdı.

"Peki, fikir değiştirirsen, haber vermen yeter." Damien cep telefonunu kaldırdı. Tekrar sessizliğe düştüler. Bu kez bozan Harry oldu.

"Babam neden bahsediyordu?" sordu sessizce. "Biraz önce, Harry'nin hatıraları hakkında. Kim onu obliviate etti?"

"Voldemort." Damien cevapladı. "Harry büyürken Voldemort tarafından bir çok defa obliviate edildiğini öğrendi. Voldemort'un hoşlanmadığı herhangi bir şey öğrendiyse, onu obliviate etmişti."

Harry bunu sindirmeye çalıştı, göğsünün yeniden sıkıştığını hissetti.

"Harry nasıl öğrendi?" diye sordu.

Damien bir an ona baktıktan sonra yavaşça cevap verdi.

"Peter Pettigrew söyledi"

Harry'nin gözleri şaşkınlıkla büyüdü.

"Peter?"

Damien başını salladı, yere baktı.

"Nasıl, ne zaman Harry karşılaştı Peter'la?" sordu afallayarak.

Damien Harry'e değişik bir bakış attı.

"Şimdi inanacak mısın bana? Sana yine yalan söylerim diye korkmuyor musun?"

Harry hemen cevap vermedi, bunu düşündü ve çocuğa hala güvendiğini fark etti, ona söylediği tüm yalanlardan sonra bile.

"Nasıl oluyorsa, şimdi bana yalan söyleyeceğini düşünmüyorum." dedi Harry sessizce.

Damien rahatlamış göründü. Başını sallarken yüzünden ufak bir gülümsemenin geçmesine izin verdi.

"Yemin ederim, daha fazla yalan yok. Ben sana keyif aldığımdan yalan söylemedim ama zorundaydım, şimdi nedenini anlıyorsun, değil mi?" sordu emin olmayarak.

Harry gördüklerini düşünürken boğazının yine düğümlendiğini hissetti. Başını tekrar düşürdü, gözlerini Damien'dan aşağı indirdi.

"Ne gördün? Hangi hatıraları gördün?" Damien sordu, ona doğru eğilerek.

Harry hatıralardan görüntüler aklına üşüşürken gözlerini kapadı.

"Çocukluğu, kaçışı, onunla tanışması..." Harry başını salladıktan sonra yüzünü ellerine gömdü. "Hala inanamıyorum buna. Bunun olduğuna inanamıyorum, Harry'e yaptığına, onu nasıl kandırdığına...!"

"Biliyorum, Harry'i kullandı, anne babasının ondan nefret ettiğine ve canını yakmak istediklerine inanmasını sağladı. Harry'i kırdı, sırf yeniden kendi inşa edebilsin, onu itaatkar bir mürit kalıbına sokabilsin diye." dedi Damien sesinde açık bir öfkeyle.

"Ben...ben gördüm ne yaptığını...babama." dedi Harry kısa bir duraksamadan sonra. "Az kalsın öldürüyordu onu." fısıldadı.

Damien'ın yüzü rengini kaybetti; kusmaya hazır görünüyordu.

"Gördün mü onu?" sordu, babasının Harry tarafından bir uçurumdan aşağı atıldığı o korkunç Aralık gününü hatırlayarak.

"Onu öldürmek istedi," Harry devam etti. "Onunla mücadele ediyor ve uzaklaşmaya çalışıyordu ama o onun canını yakmak, onu öldürmek istiyordu. Hissedebiliyordum, Damien. Harry'nin o zaman hissettiği her şeyi hissedebiliyordum. Gerçekten öldürmek istedi babamı. Ondan o kadar çok nefret ediyordu ki..."

"Yapma, Harry. Yapma...anlatma bana." Damien yalvardı, başını sallayarak.

Harry başını kaldırıp çocuğa baktı ve soluk benzini gördü.

"Özür dilerim," dedi Harry hemencecik. "İstemeden oldu, özür dilerim."

Damien titrek bir nefes bıraktı kendini sakinleştirmeye çalışarak.

"O günü unutmaya çalıştım. Hiç olmadığına inandırdım kendimi." açıkladı Damien. "Üstüne düşünürsem, ben..." başını salladı ve yorgunlukla yüzünü ovdu. "Kendimi delirtirim. Sirius Amca ona ulaşmasa, onu kurtarmasa ne olurdu diye düşünüp duruyorum." Damien fısıldadı son cümleyi.

Harry Vaftiz babasının bağrışını ve arkadaşına yardım etmek için koşturan ayak seslerini hatırladı.

"Sirius'a şükürler olsun ki, babam hayatta kaldı. Babamı tam zamanında hastaneye yetiştirmiş olmalı yoksa kanamayı durduramazlardı." Harry derin derin düşündü.

Damien kafa karışıklığıyla Harry'e baktı.

"Aslında, Sirius Amca babamı Hogwarts'a geri getirdi." dedi, o günü fazlasıyla iyi hatırlayarak.

Harry şok olmuş göründü.

"Ne? Ama neden? Onu St Mungos'a götürmesi gerekirdi! O bıçak neredeyse babamın boğazını tamamen kesti! Onu acilen St Mungos'a götürmüş olmalıydı." Harry haykırdı.

"Harry, sen neden bahsediyorsun?" Damien sordu, şimdi büsbütün kafası karışmıştı.

"Babam Harry tarafından saldırıya uğradı. Bir bıçak ya da öyle bir şey fırlattı ona. Babama burasından vurdu," dedi Harry boğazının yanına işaret ederek. "Son gördüğüm kanı ellerinden ve üstündekilerden akarak babamın yere yığılışıydı!" dedi Harry, göz yaşları hatıra üzerine dökülmekle tehdit ederek.

Damien hiç hareketsiz oturdu, ela gözleri Harry'den ayrılmadı.

"O Harry miydi?" sordu fısıltıyla. "Harry...Harry mi yaptı onu ona?"

Harry sakinleşti ve ona bakakaldı.

"Sen, sen bilmiyordun?" Harry sordu.

Damien başını salladı, bütün renk çekilmişti yüzünden ve Harry çocuğun ya yakında bayılacağından ya da fena halde kusacağından emindi.

"Hatırlıyorum, babamı hastanede gördüğümü. Onu ziyaret ettiğimi hatırlıyorum. Yarası," Damien'ın eli istemsizce boğazına çıktı, "derindi ve iyileşmesi zaman aldı. Saldırıya uğradığını biliyordum ama ben...ben bilmiyordum Harry olduğunu..." Damien sustu.

Harry çocuk için bir acıma hissetti. Ortaya çıkan bu şeyin onu ne kadar incittiğini görebiliyordu.

"Üzgünüm." dedi Harry, neden özür dilediğinden emin değildi ama yapılacak doğru şey buymuş gibi gelmişti. Harry bir duraksamadan sonra Damien'a döndü. "Sen neden bahsediyordun o zaman? Harry'nin babama saldırdığını bilmiyorduysan, Sirius'un onu kurtardığını söylerken neden bahsediyordun?"

Damien Harry'e acı acı gülümsedi.

"Öyle görünüyor ki Harry babamı birkaç defa öldürmeye çalışmış." dedi zavallıca.

Harry Damien abisinin James'i kandırıp Hogsmeade'de ıssız bir noktaya götürdükten sonra onu yaralayıp uçurumdan aşağı attığı günü anımsarken dinledi.

"...neyse ki, Sirius Amca tam zamanında varmayı başardı ve babamın düşüşünü o kayalara çarpmadan önce durdurdu. Hayatını kurtardı." Damien bitirdi.

Harry hareketsiz oturdu, elleri sımsıkı birbirine kenetlenmiş, çenesi sıkılmıştı. Harry'nin suçu olmadığını biliyordu, o yalnızca ona karşı çocukken yapılan dehşetlerin intikamını alıyordu, ama suçu ona yüklememek çok zordu. James masumdu. Hiç nedensiz, boş yere acı çekmişti.

"Babam nasıl ona karşı bunu sorun etmiyor?" sordu Harry en sonunda. "Harry onu öldürmeye çalıştı, iki defa! Nasıl onu affedebiliyor?"

"Çünkü Harry'nin oyuna getirildiğini biliyor. Harry'nin gerçeği bilse ona asla zarar vermeyeceğini biliyor." Damien açıkladı. "Ayrıca, babam asla Harry'i suçlamaz. Harry onu kendi başına yeteri kadar yapıyor." ekledi üzüntüyle.

Harry birdenbire bunun büyük ihtimalle doğru olduğunu fark etti. Karşıtı onu sevmekten başka bir şey yapmayan adamı öldürmeye çalıştığı için kendini suçlu hissetmeye mahkumdu. Karşıtı olan yapbozun parçaları yerlerine oturmaya başlıyordu ve Harry sonunda bu diğer Harry'i anlamaya başlıyordu.

"O yüzden babamla kavga ediyor." dedi Harry ufak bir sesle. "Suçluluk duyuyor ama babam ona normal davranıyor ve bu onu sinir ediyor."

Damien afallamış göründü. Kendine geldi ve fısıltıyla sordu.

"Öyle mi oluyor dersin?"

"Evet, öyle. Düşün bir, babam Harry'le tartışsa, ona bağırsa, canına kast ettiği için onu suçlasa, Harry cezalandırılmış hissederdi ve ilişkiyi onarmaya başlayabilirdi. Ama eğer söylediğin doğruysa, ve babam onu hiç suçlamadıysa o zaman Harry suçluluk duyuyor ama telafi etmesinin hiçbir yolu yok. Bırakamıyor çünkü bunun için cezalandırılmadığını hissediyor." bitirdi Harry.

"Bence Harry yeterince cezalandırıldı." Damien çabucak karşılık verdi.

Harry başını kaldırıp Damien'a baktı, gözlerindeki ifade yumuşadı.

"Cezalandırılmayı hak ettiğini söylemedim. Ben sadece hissettiğini düşündüğüm şeyi söylüyorum. Biliyorum ki ben olsam öyle hissederdim." dedi Harry alçak bir fısıltıyla.

Damien bunun üzerine sakinleşti ve yere baktı.

"Suçluluk meseleleri var," dedi yavaşça. "çok fazla aslına bakarsan."

Harry'nin merakı uyanmış göründü ama Damien başını salladı.

"Epey geç oldu, sen de çok uzun bir gün geçirdin, hepimiz aslında. Bence kalanının yarına kalması gerek."

Harry katıldı ve ayağa kalktı, uzuvları garip bir şekilde gergindi ve acı veriyorlardı, sanki kaslarını bütün gün kullanmamış gibiydi. Kapıya uzanmıştı ki Damien konuştu.

"Harry, Dumbledore'a gitmeyeceksin, değil mi?" sordu gerginlikle.

Harry cevap vermeden önce bir anlığına durdu.

"Hayır," Damien son derece rahatlamış göründü. "Ama hala neden Harry'nin ona güvenmediğini anlamıyorum. Dumbledore asla canını yakmaz Harry'nin."

Damien kuru bir ifadeyle ona baktı.

"Bütün hatıralarını görene kadar bir bekle." dedi kapıyı açarak.

xxx

Gecede usul bir pop sesi yankılandı. Biraz önce cisimlenmiş büyücü, cübbesini sıkıca etrafına sardı. Önündeki görkemli malikaneye doğru yürüdü, buz kaplı yerde kaymamaya dikkat etti. Ayak sesleri adam kapıya yaklaşırken gürültüyle yankılandı.

Ana kapının önünde durdu ve bir anlığına kararsız kaldıktan sonra iki kez tıklattı. Kapıya hızlıca cevap verildi; kimin ziyaret ettiğini bildirecek mırıldanan büyülü sözler duyulduktan sonra kapı açıldı.

Sarışın adam kapıyı açık tuttu, gri gözleri gecenin bu geç saatindeki ziyaretçisine kısıldı. Aldırışsız maskesi kayarak birkaç saniyeliğine şaşkınlığı belli olduktan sonra hemen maskeyi yerine oturttu.

"Potter? Neye borçluyum bu onuru?" sordu Lucius ipek gibi bir sesle.

James karşılık olarak ona kaşlarını çattı.

"İçeri gelsem olur mu dersin? Dışarısı buz gibi."

Lucius pis pis sırıttı ama adamın girmesine izin vermek için kenara çekildi. James soğuktan titreyerek hızlıca içeri girdi. Kapı usul bir klik sesiyle kapandı ve Lucius beklenmedik ziyaretçisini geniş oturma salonuna aldı.

James etkileyici odaya göz gezdirdi, tembelce Potter Malikanesiyle karşılaştırıldığında bu yerin ne kadar daha büyük olduğunu gözlemledi.

"Oturabilirsin, Potter." Lucius uzata uzata konuştu ölmeye yüz tutmuş ateşin yanındaki koltuğa otururken.

James oldukça rahatsız hissederek oturdu. Hayatında asla Malfoy Malikanesine kendi isteğiyle geleceğini düşünmezdi.

İki adam arasında sessizlik yer buldu. Eski Seherbaz yerinde rahatsızlıkla kıpırdanırken eski Ölüm Yiyen yüzünde hiçbir görünür ifade olmadan onu sessizce izledi.

"Narcissa?" James sordu usulca.

"O daha önce yatağa çekildi." Lucius cevapladı nezaketle.

James başını salladı.

"Evet, sanırım epey geç oldu." derin derin düşündü. Lucius karşılık vermedi. James yine kıpırdandı, sonra başını kaldırıp adamın soru soran gözleriyle buluştu. "Muhtemelen neden burada olduğumu merak ediyorsundur." James başladı.

"Aklımdan geçmedi değil." Lucius pis pis sırıttı.

James öylece söylemeye karar vererek derin bir nefes aldı.

"Benim...benim yardımına ihtiyacım var." James dişleri arasından zorlukla söyledi.

Lucius buna güldü ve yarısı dolu bardağını alarak bal rengi sıvıyı döndürdü.

"Vay, vay, ünlü James Potter'ın yardımıma mı ihtiyacı var?" Bardağından yudum aldı ve kendini beğenmişlikle James'e baktı. "Neden sana yardım edeceğimi düşünüyorsun?"

"Çünkü biz sana yardım ettik. Sirius seni aldı..."

"Düzeltme; sen bana yardım etmedin, köpeğin de etmedi! Biri bana yardım ettiyse o da Harry'di." Lucius kesti.

"Ve şimdi benim de Harry için yardımına ihtiyacım var." dedi James.

Lucius hareketsizleşti, ifadesi endişeye değişti.

"Harry? Nesi var?" sordu hemen.

"Bilmiyorum" James kabul etti iç geçirerek. "Ama son zamanlarda değişik davranıyor."

Lucius sakinleşti, yüzündeki endişe ifadesi alaya dönüştü.

"O yüzden mi bana geldin? Oğlun değişik davranıyor diye mi?" Lucius kendini beğenmişlikle James'e baktı. "Harry değişik mi davranıyor nereden bileceksin? Öyle bir sonuca ulaşacak kadar iyi bile tanımıyorsun ki onu?" Sözlerinin bir siniri kaldırdığını hissederek tatmin olunca, kıkırdayarak ekledi, "yardım için bana geleceğin günü göreceğimi hiç düşünmezdim. Aziz ve kudretli James Potter yardım istiyor; söylemek zorundayım, bu...çok hoş."

James yumruklarını sıkarak gözlerini kapadı. Yavaşça bir nefes bıraktı. 'Harry, bunu Harry için yapıyorum' bu kelimeleri kendine tekrar etti.

"Bana yardım edebilecek tek kişi sensin." James zorlukla söyledi.

Lucius bir kere daha kıkırdadı ve geriye yaslanarak önündeki adamı gözledi.

"Gerçekten?"

James Lucius'a baktı, gözleri kibirli adama sabitlendi.

"Yardımını istiyorum, canım istediğinden değil, sen Harry'e borçlu olduğun için. Hem senin hem oğlunun hayatını kurtardı."

Lucius'un pis sırıtması Draco'nun bahsi üzerine yüzünden düştü. Yerinde hareketsizce oturdu.

"Harry'e ne borcum varsa bu kişisel bir şey. Ve senin aksine, ben Harry'i tanıyorum. Onunla olan ilişkim..." Lucius, James ani bir acı kahkaha atarken birdenbire kesildi.

"İlişki? Ne ilişkisi, Malfoy? Bu ilişkiyi neyin üzerine inşa ettin?" James sordu, gözleri şimdi yanıyordu. Lucius sessiz kaldı, bir cevap sunmadı.

James kendi yerinde öne eğildi, yüzü Lucius'un oturan formuna yaklaştı.

"Sen oğlumu aldın." dedi James yoğun nefretle dolu alçak bir sesle. "Bir saniyeliğine bile unuttuğumu ya da benim bebeğimin canını yaktığın gerçeğini mazur gördüğümü düşünme."

Lucius'un soluk yüzü birdenbire daha fazla renk kaybetti. Oturduğu yerde kaldı ama parmakları aniden kolttuğun kolarını sıktı, parmakları kumaşa gömüldü.

"Ne yaptığını gördüm," James devam etti, "nasıl canını yaktığını, ona nasıl muamele ettiğini gördüm. O yüzden orada oturup onun canını merhametsizce yakan senken bana oğlumla daha yakın bir ilişkin var diye böbürlenme." James başını yana eğdi, keskin açık kahverengi gözler diğer adamı oturduğu yere çiviledi. "Kaç yaşındaydı, Malfoy? Canını yakmaya başladığında kaç yaşındaydı benim Harry'm? Zevk aldın mı? Oğlumu dövüp, canını yakıp, kanatıp sonra evine, karına geri gelip alnına bir öpücük kondurarak oğlunu yatağına mı koydun? Kırdığın, yaraladığın çocuğun senin oğlunla aynı yaşta olduğu aklına gelmedi mi? Seni hiç rahatsız etmedi mi?"

Lucius ölüm sessizliğindeydi, alaylı ifadesi ve aldırışsız maskesi yok olmuştu. Yüzü kül rengindeydi, gri gözleri James'in üzerine sabitlenmiş, adamın yüzünden ayrılmaya cüret etmiyordu. İnce dudakları sımsıkı sıkılmıştı ve parmakları kolluklarda neredeyse delikler açmıştı.

"Sana zarar veremem diye tek parça olduğunu düşünerek kendini kandırma. Seni yalnız bırakmamın tek sebebi bunu isteyenin Harry olması. Sadece onun için kendimi sana zarar vermekten alıkoydum." James'in buz gibi bakışı kırıldı, tekrar konuştuğunda sesi ihanet ederek ne kadar kırgın hissettiğini gösterdi. "Oğluma önerebileceğim çok fazla şey yok, o yüzden sahip olduklarını da almayacağım."

Lucius James bitirdiğinde bile sessizlik içinde oturdu. Sonunda, ayağa kalktı ve şömineye yürüdü. Ailesinin büyük portresi önünde durdu, Lucius ve Draco oturan Narcissa'nın iki yanında duruyordu.

"Harry için ne yapabilirsem yapacağım." dedi, sırtı James'e dönük.

"İyi." James karşılık verdi, hala yerindeydi.

Lucius ona döndü, yüzü hala ne renk ne de her zamanki gururu vardı.

"Harry'nin ihtiyacı olan nedir?" sordu sessizce.

James ayağa kalkarak yüzünü sarışın adama çevirdi.

"Ona onun aldıklarını geri ver." dedi James gözlerinde sert bir ifadeyle. "Harry'e kayıp hatıralarını geri ver."

Lucius'un yüzü şaşkınlığını ve inanamazlığını ele verdi. Neredeyse anında kendini topladı ama sesi yine de konuştuğunda titredi.

"Bu imkansız, bunu biliyorsun, Potter."

"Belki değildir," James tartıştı. "Sen oradaydın. Onun iç hattının parçasıydın. Harry'nin Voldemort'la yaşamının çoğu muhtemelen senin eşliğinde geçti. Voldemort'un Harry'den aldığı hatıraların sen de muhtemelen bir parçasısın. Harry obliviate edildi ama sen edilmedin. Harry'e kendi hatıralarını verebilirsin." James açıkladı.

Lucius'un gözleri büyüdü ve refleksle yutkundu.

"Bunun akıllıca olduğunu sanmıyorum." başladı. "O hatıraları izlemekten iyi bir şey çıkmaz."

"Bu senin kararın değil." James tartıştı.

"Potter, güven bana. Harry o...olayları hatırlamasa onun için daha iyi olur. Daha iyi hissetmeyecek."

James başını salladı tekrar.

"Harry ondan ne alındığını bilmek istiyor. Hatıralarını geri getirmek için bir yol bulmaya çalışıyor. Onu o kadar rahatsız ediyor ki ondan alınanları ortaya çıkarmak için riskler alıyor. Hatıralarını ona ver, belki Harry'e bir çeşit huzur verir." James bitirdi.

Lucius tartışmak için ağzını açtı ama sonra fikrini değiştirdi. Yere bakar, bunun hakkında derin derin düşünürken iç geçirdi. Sonunda başını salladı.

"Peki öyleyse, Narcissa ile konuşacağım. Harry'e ait bir çok hatırası var. Hepsi Harry'nin zihninden alındı. İkimiz de hatıraları hazırlayacağız. Bana birkaç gün ver."

James'in bütün duymaya ihtiyacı olan buydu. Bir kere başını salladı ve neredeyse anında kapıya doğru yol aldı. Amacını yerine getirmişti, adamla kalmak için başka hiçbir nedeni yoktu.

xxx

Harry kapısındaki bir seri tıklatmaya uyandı. Uykulu gözlerle bakındı ve sıcak, rahat yatağından çıkmak için çabaladı. Çabucak odasını boylu boyunca geçerek kapıyı açtığında on yedi yaşındaki kızıl saçlıyı yanında Damien'la birlikte önünde buldu.

"Oh, pardon, hala uyuyor muydun?" Ginny sordu kızararak.

"Sorun değil. Saat kaç?" Harry sordu, içeri gelmelerine izin vererek kenara çekildi.

"Öğleni geçti." Damien bilgilendirdi. "Gelip seni görmek, bilirsin, iyi olduğundan emin olmak için öğle yemeğini atladık, iyi misin?"

Harry dehşete düştü.

"Öğleni geçti! Çoktan?" dağınık saçlarından bir elini geçirdi. "Uyuyakaldığıma inanamıyorum."

"Sorun yok. Dün...büyük bir gündü. Çok fazla şey oldu, besbelli bitkin düştün." Ginny teselli etti.

Harry sözleri karşısında yüzünün kızardığını hissedebiliyordu. Dün çok korkunç davranmıştı. Hepsinin önündeki konuşma şeklinden dolayı utanç içinde küçüldü. Ginny bunu fark etti ve ona sıcaklıkla gülümsedi.

"Şimdi nasılsın?" sordu, yatağının ucuna oturarak. Damien da yanına oturdu.

Harry cevap verirken başka yere baktı.

"Daha iyi, sanırım."

"Annem ve babam büyük ihtimalle bugün daha sonra senle konuşmak isteyecektir." Damien bilgilendirdi onu.

Harry başını salladı.

"Evet, biliyorum."

"Neden üstünü değiştirmiyorsun. Gidip öğle yemeği yeriz beraber. Dünden beri hiçbir şey yemedin." Ginny önerdi.

Harry başını salladı.

"Evet, ben de düşünseline geri dönecektim." dedi sessizce.

"Önce yemek yesen daha iyi olur muhtemelen." dedi Damien.

Harry kıyafetlerini alarak banyoya doğru yürüdü. Onu dışarıda beklemeyi planlayarak Ginny ve Damien da ayağa kalktı. Herhangi biri odadan çıkamadan önce, küçük bir cıvıldama duyuldu, hemen ardından da kanat çırpma sesi. Damien dönüp baktığında bir baykuşun açık pencereden odaya süzüldüğünü gördü. Harry'nin masasına oturdu, kehribar rengi gözleri odadaki üç kişiyi inceledi. Damien bir mektup getirdiği çıkarımını yaptı ama baykuşun bacağına bağlı hiçbir şey göremiyordu.

Harry baykuşa yürüdü ve kolunu uzattı. Baykuş koluna atladı, pençeleri Harry'nin kolunu sımsıkı kavradı. Damien kuşa gözlerini dikti. Beyaz ve mavi tüyleri, büyük kehribar rengi gözleri ve ufak keskin bir gagası vardı. Pürüzsüz tüyleri güneş ışığında parlıyordu; içlerindeki mavi titrek bir ışık gibiydi. Oldukça şirin küçük bir şeydi. Başını yana eğmiş Ginny ve Damien'ı gözlüyordu.

Harry, Damien'ın yanına yürüdü ve üzerinde ufak baykuşla kolunu uzattı. Damien baykuşa baktıktan sonra gözlerini Harry'e kaldırdı. Dağınık saçlı çocuk koyun gibi sırıttı.

"Doğum Günün Kutlu Olsun" dedi çekinceyle.

Damien ela gözleri şaşkınlıkla büyüyerek tekrar ufak baykuşa baktı. Baykuş onun içindi, Harry'nin doğum günü hediyesiydi.

"Üzgünüm. Partiden hemen önce avlanması için serbest bırakmıştım. Partiden sonra sana vermeyi planlıyordum ama..." Harry son derece utanmış görünerek lafını bitirdi.

"Önemli değil. Senden hiçbir şey beklemiyordum, özellikle de bunun gibi bir şey." dedi Damien Harry'nin koluna tünemiş büyüleyici kuşa doğru işaret ederek. "Bu...vay canına. Gerçekten gerek yoktu, Harry." dedi Damien gülümseyerek.

Dikkatlice, Harry kuşu Damien'ın koluna yönlendirdi. Baykuş Harry'den Damien'a mutlulukla atladı, büyük kehribar gözlerini kırparak Damien'ı gözledi. Başını bir o yana bir bu yana yatırdı, onu inceliyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

Damien kuşu tutarken biraz tuhaf hissetti. Kolu kıvrık ve kuş üzerindeyken kaskatı duruyordu. Daha önce baykuşlarla alakadar olmuştu, Remus'tan ya da Sirius'tan Hogwarts'dayken ara ara mektup alırdı ama daha önce hiç kendine ait bir baykuşu olmamıştı. Ama öyle olsa bile, kolundaki ağırlıktan hoşlandığını fark etti ve muhtemelen gördüğü en şirin kuştu. Beyaz ve mavi tüyleri ona ilginç bir görünüm veriyordu. Baykuşun onu incelemesine hafifçe güldü. Usulca ve birazcık da tereddütle, elini kaldırdı ve parmaklarının arkasıyla karnını okşadı. Takdir eden bir cıvıldama duyunca gülümsedi.

"İsmi Neelam." dedi Harry, baykuş ve sahibinin görüntüsüne gülümseyerek.

"Çok güzel" Damien yorum yaptı.

"İsim mi baykuş mu?" sordu Ginny, kuşun başını okşamak için uzanarak.

"İkisi de" Damien ışıldadı. Harry'e döndü. "Teşekkür ederim, Harry." dedi samimi bir minnetle.

Harry kocaman gülümsedi. Damien'ın hediyesini beğendiğine rahatlamıştı.

xxx

"Ne yaptın?" Sirius sordu, elindeki yarısı yenmiş bisküviyi unutarak.

James iç geçirdikten sonra kupasından bir yudum aldı.

"Dedim ki ben..."

"Birinci defada duydum ne dediğini!" Sirius çıkıştı. "Malfoy'a gittin! Kafayı büsbütün yedin mi sen?"

James kupasını bırakarak en iyi arkadaşına baktı.

"Bana yardım edebilecek tek kişinin o olduğunu biliyordum." James açıkladı.

Sirius'un gözleri büyüdü ve yüzünden bir dehşet ifadesi geçti.

"Oh, çatalak, yapmadın!" yalvardı.

James omuzlarını silkti ve yere baktı.

"Zorundaydım."

Sirius başını salladı.

"Malfoy'dan sana yardım etmesini istedin?" sordu. Üst dudağı hoşnutsuzca kıvrıldı. "Bahse girerim o küçümsemeye meraklı piç bayılmıştır!" tükürür gibi konuştu kızgınlıkla.

James bir şey demedi. Kupasını kaldırdı ve sıcak çaydan bir yudum aldı.

"Kabul etti." dedi birkaç dakika sonra.

Sirius alayla güldü.

"Evet, ama ne pahasına? Malfoy hiçbir şeyi boşuna yapmaz! Karşılığında senden bir şey isteyecektir, yaz bir kenara dediğimi!" Sirius köpürdü.

"Umurumda değil," James cevap verdi sakinlikle. "Ne isteyeceği umurumda değil. Harry'e huzurunu verebilecekse ona her şeyi veririm."

Sirius hareketsizleşti ve James'e bakarak oturdu.

"O kadar kötü mü?" sordu, şimdi çok daha alçak bir sesle.

"O düşünselinden çıktığında yüzünü görmedin." James karşılık verdi. "Onu hiç o kadar...parçalanmış görmedim." Sirius'un endişeli bakışıyla buluştu. "O kadar kayıp, o kadar...aklı karışık görünüyordu ki. Sirius, onu öyle göremem. Ben oğlumu eskiden olduğu gibi istiyorum, tavırları, kendine güveni, hepsini geri istiyorum."

"Ondaki değişiklileri sevdiğini düşünüyordum ben. Seninle daha çok şey paylaştığını, seninle ve Lily'le daha çok vakit geçirdiğini söylüyordun." dedi Sirius.

"Seviyorum, Harry'nin benle zaman geçirmeyi istiyor olmasını ve davet beklemeden bana gelmesini çok seviyorum. Ama benimle daha çok şey paylaşmıyor, tam tersine benden sakladığı sırlar olduğunu düşünüyorum." James elini saçlarından geçirerek derin derin iç geçirdi. "Bunun onu rahatsız ettiğini biliyorum, obliviate edilen hatıralarının. Düşünselinden çıktığında ne kadar yenik olduğunu görebiliyordum. Malfoy ona hatıralarının yalnızca bir parçasını geri alması için bile yardım etse, bu ona huzur verecek ve o kadar kaybolmuş hissetmeyecek kendini."

Sirius birkaç dakikalığına sessiz kalarak yalnızca arkadaşını gözlemledi.

"Umarım Malfoy'un hatıraları iş görür. Çabalarının boşa gittiğini görmek istemem." dedi her kelimesini kastederek.

James tekrar omuzlarını silkti.

"Ben sadece oğlumun mutlu olmasını istiyorum."

Canon Dünya

"Ben mutlu değilim!" Harry şikayet etti, Hermione'nin karşısında kaşlarını çatarak otururken.

Çalı gibi saçları olan kız iç geçirdi ve parşömenini indirdi.

"Bu kendi iyiliğin için." dedi ona.

"Ben gayet iyiydim." Harry karşılık verdi.

"Sende bir terslik olduğunu biliyordum ben. Bizi dinleyip davranış şeklini değiştirmezsen, herkes gerçekten Harry olmadığını anlayacak." Hermione açıkladı.

Harry daha da kaşlarını çattı.

"Ben Harry'm!" tısladı.

"Ne demek istediğimi biliyorsun." dedi Hermione elini sallayarak.

"Ama neden Longbottom? Başka birini seçemez misin?" Harry sordu sesinde kesin bir mızırdanmayla.

Hermione çileden çıkmış göründü.

"Sana daha önce de söyledim, Harry Neville'le iyi arkadaştır. Ona karşı olan davranış şeklin onu eninde sonunda şüphelendirecek. Ona karşı daha iyi olmaya başla, bilmezden gelme ve konuş onunla." Hermione tavsiye verdi.

Harry pofladı ve kollarını kavuşturdu.

"İyi! Ama söylediğim gibi, ben bundan mutlu değilim!"

Hermione gülümsedi.

"O konuda çalışabiliriz."

Kapıdaki bir tıklatma dikkatlerini çekti ve Hermione kapıyı açmak için aceleyle odayı boydan boya geçti. Ron'un kıpkırmızı saçları Hermione kapıyı aralarken açık ve net görünüyordu. Hermione kapıyı daha açtı ve arkadaşının içeri girmesine izin verdi.

"İkinizin burada olabileceğini düşündüm." dedi Ron, Harry'e doğru yürüyerek. "Yemin ederim bu İhtiyaç Odası ikinci bir ortak salon gibi gelmeye başlıyor." güldü.

"Ben tercih ediyorum, oradan çok daha az kalabalık ve çok daha sessiz." dedi Harry. Sonra iki Gryffindor'a bakarak ekledi, "Yani, en azından öyledi."

Hermione yorumu duymazdan gelerek haşat olmuş parşömenini eline alarak minik parçalar koparmaya başladı.

"Birazdan kahvaltıya gitsek iyi olacak." dedi.

"Ben daha yeni geldim." Ron şikayet etti.

"Çok uzaktan geldin!" Hermione azarladı.

"Siz ikiniz ne zaman geldiniz buraya?" dedi Ron kendini sandalyesinden kaldırırken.

"Çok erken, uyuyamadım." dedi Harry. Her iki ayda bir gelen o günlerden birini yaşıyordu. Uyku iksiri bağımlılığının o acı verici bırakma evreleri birkaç günlüğüne onu fena vururdu, genelde üç gün civarında sürer ve epey hasta olurdu, pek iyi de uyuyamazdı. Normal görünmek için elinden gelenin en iyisini yapıyordu ama vücudu ağrımaya başlıyordu ve gözlerinin ardında filizlenen başağrısı yakında midesindekileri boşaltmasına sebep olacaktı.

"Ben normal saatimde kalktım ama kahvaltıdan önce buraya gelip çalışırım diye düşündüm. Biraz huzur ve sessizlik iyi olur dedim. Yani hala bitirmem gereken o Tılsım ödevi var ve düşündüm ki çarpraz kontrol yapsam fena olmaz Biçimdeğiştirme ödevini hani Murdop Gilligan'ın Rehberi..."

"Dur, dur, Hermione. Daha çok erken." dedi Ron, ellerini havaya kaldırarak.

Hermione ona birazcık hıhladı ama açıklamasını bitirmedi.

Harry ikiliyi takip ederek kapıdan çıkıp yavaşça Büyük Salon'a indi. Ellerini cübbelerinin ceplerine soktu, titremeler onu sararken omuzlarını çökertti. Gözlerini kapadı, acının dinmesini ve Gryffindor masasına ulaşmasına izin vermesini tüm gücüyle diledi. Bu bırakma sürecinin onu böyle etkilemesinden nefret ediyordu. Onu hep o kadar kahrolası zayıf ve hasta bırakıyordu ki.

Yerine oturdu ve önüne bir tabak çekti, boş midesini dönmeyi bırakması için zorladı. Bir şeyler yemek zorundaydı, birkaç çatal bile olsa.

Birkaç kaşık yulaf lapasından oluşan işe yaramaz bir kahvaltıdan sonra, Harry ve iki Gryffindor günün ilk dersi için yola koyuldu. Sınıflarına giremeden önce, büyük bir öğrenci grubunun Ana Koridor'daki ilan tahtasının çevresinde toplaştığını gördüler. Şimdi ne ilan edildiğini merak ederek, üçlü yürüyüp kızışmış büyük öğrenci grubuna katıldı.

Harry ilanı içinden okudu, yanındaki ikiliden dalga dalga yayılan o kabaran hiddeti hissetti.

Yirmi Dördüncü Eğitim Kararnamesi

Hogwarts Yüksek Müfettişinin emriyle;

Tüm Organizasyonlar, Topluluklar, Takımlar, Gruplar ve Kulüpler bundan böyle dağıtılmıştır. Bir Organizasyon, Topluluk, Takım, Grup veya Kulüp işbu vesile ile üç veya daha fazla öğrencinin düzenli olarak toplanması olarak tanımlanmaktadır. Tekrar oluşturulması için izin başvurusu Yüksek Müfettiş Profesör Umbridge'e yapılabilir.

Hiçbir Organizasyon, Topluluk, Takım, Grup veya Kulüp Yüksek Müfettiş'in bilgi ve onayı olmadan var olamaz. Yüksek Müfettiş tarafından onaylanmamış bir Organizasyon, Topluluk, Takım, Grup veya Kulüp oluşturduğu veya bunlara dahil olduğu bulunan tüm öğrenciler okuldan atılacaktır.

Yukarıdaki Yirmi Dördüncü Eğitim Kararnamesi'ne uygundur.

İmza:

Dolores Jane Umbridge

Yüksek Müfettiş

Hermione bastırılmış öfke ile titriyordu.

"Buna inanamıyorum!" köpürdü sınıfa giden tüm yol boyunca. "Bunu yapamaz! Bu yanına kar kalamaz!"

Ron da onun kadar kırmızı suratlıydı.

"Gitgide daha ve daha çok kontrol kazanıyor bu eğitim kararnameleri ile!" tükürür gibi söyledi çantasını masasına atarken. "Lanet olası okulun tamamını ele geçirecek böyle devam ederse!"

Harry bir şey söylemeden yerine oturdu. Öyle pek rahatsız olmuş değildi, Umbridge onu yalnız bıraktığı sürece o da onu bilmezden gelmekten memnundu. Hermione ona baktı ve bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtı ama aniden yeniden kapattı. Kafasındakini söyleyip söylememeyi düşünürken başını sallayarak Harry'den başka yere baktı.

Harry gözlerini kapatıp ovuşturdu, yatağına gidebilmeyi diledi. Ama yapamazdı. Derslerden çıkmak istiyorsa gidip Poppy'i görmesi gerekirdi ve bu iyi bir fikir değildi. Ondaki sorunun ne olduğunu görmek için tek bir kan testiyle Poppy bağımlılığı öğrenirdi.

İç geçirerek gözlerini açtı ve şok olarak neredeyse yerinden zıpladı. Angelina birdenbire belirmişti ve yüzünden yalnızca birkaç santim ötede duruyordu.

"Harry!" bağırdı.

"Evet!" Harry karşılık verdi anında.

"Biliyor musun o, o, o kadın, kararnameye Quidditch'i de dahil ediyor?" resmen ciyakladı.

"Bilmiyordum ama şimdi biliyorum." Harry geveledi onun yüksek tınılı sesi beynini deler, başağrısını kötüleştirirken.

"İzin almak zorundayız, bina takımımızı yeniden kurmak için o kadından izin almak zorundayız! Ne kadar adaletsizce bu!" inledi.

"Evet, adaletsiz." Harry katıldı, sırf kız gitsin diye.

"Ben bunun hakkında dosdoğru McGonagall'a gidiyorum! Olmaz böyle şey!" Angelina döndü ve uygun adım kapıya gitti.

Harry ne olduğunu anlamaz bir ifadeyle Ron ve Hermione'ye baktı.

"Niye biraz önce buraya gelip bana bağırdı?" sordu.

"Sana bağırmıyordu. Etrafa bağırıyordu." Ron açıkladı.

Harry bir surat yaptı.

"Eh, benim etrafımda ve de özellikle bana bağıramazsın." homurdandı. "Bana bağırabilecek tek bir dişi var." ekledi.

Hermione'nin gözleri bu yoruma yumuşadı ve fısıldadı.

"Annen?"

Harry ona gülümsedi.

"Aslında, ben daha çok kız arkadaşımı düşünüyordum."

Hermione'nin gözleri buna kocaman oldu ve parlakça gülümsedi.

"Gerçekten, kim? Bildiğimiz biri mi?"

Harry, Ron'a göz atmaya engel olamadı. Başını eğdi ve sırıttı.

"Muhtemelen" yanıtladı.

xxx

Etrafta kimse yoktu. Bütün öğrenciler dersteydi, biri hariç hepsi. Sarışın çocuk aramayı sürdürürken sayısız eşyayı kenara itti. Gri gözleri önündeki çeşitli şeyleri incelerken kısıldı.

"Hadi ama, burada olması gerek. Nerede bu!" fısıldadı kendine.

Görünmezlik pelerinini çekip çıkardı ve bir anlığına gözleri açgözlülükle gölgelendi.

"Demek doğru, Potter'da bunlardan bir tane var." yüksek sesle düşündü. Pelerini katlayıp bitirdiğinde beraberinde götürmeye niyetlenerek yanına koydu.

Nefesinin altından lanetler okuyarak diğer eşyaları kenara itti.

"Cidden, Potter, acınası sandığını biraz daha çer çöple doldur olur mu!" tısladı.

Sonunda aradığı şeyle karşılaştı. Tereddütlü bir duraksamayla parşömen parçasını kaldırdı ve kocaman gözlerini üzerine dikti.

"Oh, yüce Tanrım! Doğruymuş!" fısıldadı altın pusulanın çizimine bakarken.

Sandığı sertçe kapadı ve tekrar yatağın altına itti. Altın pusulanın çizimini cübbesine yerleştirdi ve görünmezlik pelerinini eline aldı. Ayağa kalktı ve çıkmak için döndü ama önündeki manzara karşısında birdenbire kalakaldı.

Yeşil gözler onun üzerindeydi, yakışıklı yüzde sakin ama korkutucu bir ifade vardı. Draco yutkundu ve Harry'i kapıda durmuş öyle sıradan bir şekilde çerçeveye yaslanmışken görünce bir adım geriye attı.

"Eh, ben neden burada olduğumu biliyorum, burasının benim yatakhanem olduğu düşünülürse... Fakat soru şu ki sen neden buradasın?" sordu Harry, sesi hafif ve oyuncuydu.

Draco cevap vermedi. Harry'nin gözleri pelerinin üzerine düştü ve tekrar on beş yaşındaki Slytherin'e baktı.

"Cık Cık, Draco, çalmak ve de bir Potter'dan. Baban olsa ne derdi?" dalga geçti.

"Kim olduğunu biliyorum." Draco fısıldadı.

Harry dikleşti ve daha da içeri yürüdü. Kapı ardından kapandı ve yüksek sesli klik Draco'ya şimdi kilitlenmiş olduğunu söyledi.

"Herkes benim kim olduğumu bilir." dedi Harry pis pis sırıtarak. "Seni o kadar özel yapan ne?"

"Senin gerçekten kim olduğunu biliyorum. Nereden geldiğini!" dedi Draco anlamlı anlamlı. "Bu dünyanın Harry Potter'ı olmadığını biliyorum. Alternatif bir evrenden geldiğini biliyorum." Harry'e pis pis sırıttı. "Senin hakkında her şeyi biliyorum."

Harry başını yana eğdi, Draco'yu süzdü.

"Ondan samimi şüphelerim var." dedi eğlenmiş bir sırıtmayla.

Draco başını salladı ve Harry'nin yer bulma büyüsünü yapmak için titizlikle hazırladığı çizimi çıkardı. Harry'nin önüne tuttu.

"Bunun ne olduğunu biliyorum," dedi Draco kendini beğenmiş bir ifadeyle. Harry biraz olsun etkilenmiş görünmedi. Draco'nun çizimi sandığından çıkardığını zaten görmüştü. "Ben de Potter'ın nasıl birdenbire omurgalandığını merak ediyordum. Ve o yanlış yapılmış iksir hikayesi de kimseyi kandırmadı!" pis pis sırıttı ona.

"Omurgalanmak hakkında gerçekten de konuşacak kişi sen değilsin, seninkinin daha oluşmadığını düşünecek olursak." Harry karşılık verdi.

Draco'nun sırıtması düşer gibi oldu ama yerinde kalması için zorladı.

"Hadi ama, Potter. Ben senin düşmanın değilim. Bir arkadaş fena olmaz, özellikle de hakkında hiçbir şey bilmediğin bir dünyada." dedi kurnazca.

"Bu dünya hakkında yeteri kadar şey biliyorum." Harry cevapladı omuzlarını silkerek.

Draco şimdi ne diyeceğini bilemeden ona baktı. Çizimi yeniden cebine kaldırdı ve Harry'nin bakışıyla buluştu.

"İyi, bir yardım eli istemiyorsan öyle olsun. Hangi evrene ait olduğunun önemli olmadığını görebiliyorum, Potterlar her zaman eninde sonunda yanlış seçimi yapıyor, geri çevirmemeleri gereken teklifleri reddediyor." gri gözleri Harry'e kısıldı.

"Bizi özel yapan bu." Harry cevapladı kuru kuru. "Şimdi, neden saçmalığını kesip bana işe yarar şeyler anlatmıyorsun? Mesela odama nasıl girdin ve o çizimin orada olacağını nasıl biliyordun. Ve Draco," Harry bir adım yaklaştı, yeşil gözleri anında kararıp Draco'nun şaşkınlık ve korku içinde nefesini çekmesine sebep oldu. "Her şeyi anlatmaktan çekinme."

xxx

Harry öğle yemeği için Büyük Salon'a yürüdü, ruh hali belirgin bir şekilde daha kötüydü. Yine gözlerini ovuşturarak Ron ve Hermione'nin yanına oturdu.

"İyi misin? Madam Pomfrey'i görmeye gittin mi?" sordu Hermione, arkadaşının bu versiyonu için endişelenerek.

Harry başını salladı ve sonra ona bakabilmek için ellerini indirdi.

"Evet, bana bir şişe acı dindirici verip derse geri dönmemi söyledi." dedi.

"Ama bütün sabah yoktun, ne oldu?" Ron sordu.

Harry yakasını rahatsızlıkla çekiştirerek etrafa bakındı.

"Canım oturup dersleri dinlemek istemiyordu. Yani, bunun hepsini daha önce yaptım. Hogwarts'ı bitirdim. Önemli bir şey kaçırıyormuşum gibi değil ki, ben de yatakhaneye gidip belki biraz dinlenebilirim dedim." cevapladı.

Hermione başını salladı.

"Akıllıca olmuş. Söylemem gerek, ödümü kopardın. Derste burnunun kanadığını gördüğümde, sana ne olduğunu bilemedim." kaşlarını çattı. "Bunun sık sık olduğunu söyledin? Neden öyle?"

"Önemli değil," Harry başını salladı. Dersleri ekme arzusu ders başladıktan sonra kan burnundan sızmaya başlayınca garantiye alınmıştı. Harry bu yoksunluk periyotlarında bazen bunun olduğunu unutmuştu. Dersten mazur görülmüş ve hemen hastane kanadına gitmesi söylenmişti. Okul hemşiresiyle kısa görüşmesinden sonra da işte odasında eşyalarını çalan Draco ile karşılaşmıştı. "Size bir şey söylemem gerek." dedi, sesini alçaltıp fısıldadı. "Malfoy biliyor."

Hermione'nin gözleri büyüdü ve nefesini çekti. Ron'un tepkisi de benzerdi.

"Ne? Nasıl?" Hermione sordu.

"Bana söylediğine göre, onu konuşamaz hale getiren o büyüyü yaptığımdan beri benden şüphe ediyormuş." Hermione ve Ron tekrar nefeslerini çekerken Harry gözlerini yuvarladı. "Şunu yapmayı bırakır mısınız!" çıkıştı onlara. "Benim hakkımdaki gerçeği çözdüğünü ve odama gelip ipucu bulmak için dersi ekecek bir mazeret kullandığını söyledi."

"Yatakhanemizde miydi? Nasıl içeri girdi?" Ron sordu.

"Duymuş, şimdi evcil bitkisiyle aynı olduğu için parolayı asla unutmayacağını herkese söyleyip duran aptal arkadaşınız sağolsun!" Harry cevapladı.

Hermione ve Ron öğle yemeğini yemekle meşgul, her şeyden bihaber Neville'e baktılar.

"Ne buldu peki?" Hermione sordu.

"Buraya gelmek için kullandığım pusulanın çizimi." Harry cevapladı. "Çalmayı planlıyordu, pelerinimle birlikte."

"Harry'nin pelerini" Ron hızlıca dikkat çekti.

Harry ona yalnızca baktı.

"Pardon, neden öyle dedim bilmiyorum." Ron özür diledi koyun gibi bir ifadeyle. Harry onu bilmezden geldi.

"Güvende. Onu iş üstünde yakaladım ve eşyalarımı aldım." Harry bitirdi.

"Onu...onu obliviate ettin mi?" Hermione fısıldadı.

Harry cevap vermeden önce duraksadı, parmakları usulca masayı tıklattı.

"Hayır"

"Ne? Neden yapmadın? Kimliğini meydana çıkaracak!" Ron fısıldadı elinden geldiği kadar sessizce.

"Biliyorum, ama onu obliviate edemem." Harry cevapladı, tekrar profesörler masasına bakarak.

"Harry anlamıyorum..." Hermione başladı.

"Bakın, eğer kendimden daha iyi tanıdığım biri var diyebilirsem, o da Draco." dedi Harry. "Bana yalan söylüyordu. O pusula için gelmiş olmasının hiçbir yolu yok, onu biliyor olamaz. Benden ve ona ne yapabileceğimden korkuyordu ama yine de bana yalan söyledi. Bu bana tek bir şey söylüyor; başka birinden daha da fazla korkuyor. O başka birinin kim olduğuna dair oldukça iyi bir fikrim var ve haklıysam, o zaman bu demek oluyor ki Draco bana casusluk etmesi için kullanılıyor."

Hermione ve Ron önlerindeki yemeği unuttular ve korkmuş ifadelerle Harry'e bakakaldılar.

"Harry, ondan mı bahsediyorsun?" Hermione sordu, tabii Voldemort'u kastederek.

Harry başını salladı.

"Ta kendisi."

"Ama o zaman onu obliviate etmeliydin! Bilgiyi iletecek o...ona!" dedi Ron acele bir fısıltıyla.

"Elinde rapor verecek hiçbir şey yok. Nereden geldiğimi onun çoktan bildiğinden ben son derece eminim. Hakikatten zaten şüphe ediyor olmasa Draco'ya pusulayı ya da onunla ilgili bir şey aramasını söylemezdi." dedi Harry. "Şu an içinse, Draco'nun benim hakkımda elinde hiçbir şey yok. Onun zaten bildiğinden daha fazla hiçbir şey bilmiyor. Elle tutulur gerçek hiçbir şeyden bahsedilmedi ve ben de bunu böyle tutacağım." dedi Harry sessizce. "Draco'yu obliviate edersem bunun bana hiçbir yararı olmaz. Draco'nun oyununa devam etmesine, kendisinin kazandığını düşünmesine izin vermek benim için daha iyi."

Hermione ve Ron, ikisi de görünür bir şekilde endişeliydi.

"Harry, bilmiyorum, bu çok tehlikeli." dedi Hermione, dudağını ısırarak.

"Güven bana, Hermione. Bildiğim bir şey varsa o da onunla başa çıkmak." Harry yanıtladı.

xxx

Karanlık oda kan ve ateş kokuyordu. Kıpkırmızı sıvının damlaları bir büyücünün üzerinde gözleri kapalı oturduğu mermer zemini lekeliyordu. Yılana benzer yüzü konsantrasyon içinde çarpılmıştı. Ne dediği anlaşılmaz mırıldanan sözcükler, altın bir objenin önünde otururken ağzından düştü.

Uzun soluk parmakları cam kubbenin yüzeyine dokundu ve tıslanan mırıltıların sesi yükseldi. Büyücü hiddetle konuşur ve büyülü sözleri söylerken hava sihirle çatırdadı.

Fazla uzakta değil, hemen ötede Nagini büyük gözleri efendisinin üzerinde kıvrılmış yatıyordu. Yılan diliyle efendisiyle birlikte tısladı. Sesi daha da büyüterek ikisinin yankıları birbirine girdi.

Birdenbire mırıldanmalar durdu, kıpkırmızı gözler tak diye açıldı. Lord Voldemort oturduğu yerin hemen önünde duran altın pusulaya baktı. Dudakları gerçeğinin hemen üstünde havada asılı duran başka bir pusulanın yarı saydam resmini gördüğünde tatmin olmuş bir gülümsemeyle çarpıldı. Gözleri resmin farklı noktalarını inceledi, beş kolun nereyi gösterdiğini ve iki halkanın hangi noktada durduğuna dikkat etti.

"Mükemmel" tısladı keyifle Nagini ona doğru sürünürken. Büyük sürüngen başını okşayarak ürpertici bir şekilde gülümsedi.

"Mükemmel"

xxx


	22. Açığa Çıkanlar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bu seride hep bir şeyler hızlıca sarpa sarıyor. Yine öyle...
> 
> Keyifli okumalar!

22\. Bölüm - Açığa Çıkanlar

AU Dünya

Ginny burnunu kırıştırıp bir surat yaptı.

"Kulağa korkunç geliyor." dedi.

"Bir bilsen." geldi karşılık. "Gidişata bakılırsa yakında okulu ele geçirecek. En azından abin öyle düşünüyor."

Ginny kulağında telefon sırtının üzerine döndü. Yatağında uzanıyordu, perdeleri etrafına çekmişti. Böylece erkek arkadaşıyla özel ve gizli olarak konuşabiliyordu.

"Ron orada da evhamlı mı?" sordu, abisi zihninde canlanırken dudaklarında bir gülümseme belirdi.

"Farklı bir boyuttayım Ginny, farklı bir gezegende değil." Harry karşılık verdi. "Tabii ki evhamlı."

Ginny buna kıkırdadı. Harry'nin sesini dinledi, bununla olabildiği kadar teselli oldu. Harry'i dehşet bir şekilde özlüyordu ama en azından onunla konuşabildiği için şükran doluydu.

"Bu Umbridge denen kadının bu dünyada var olup olmadığına dair hiçbir fikrin var mı?" Ginny sordu.

"Yok. Muhtemelen. Neden?" Harry merak etti.

"Sadece izini sürüp senin üzerinde Kanlı Tüy Kalem kullanmaya çalıştığı için şu ünlü Yara-Umacı büyümün bir tadına baktırabilirim diye düşündüm." dedi, tavana bakarak.

Harry güldü, Ginny'nin midesi ters takla attı. Gülmesine bayılıyordu.

"Ben çaresine baktım, sen merak etme. Hem, ben sana söyleyene kadar Kanlı Tüy Kalem'in ne olduğunu bile bilmiyordun." dedi Harry.

"Yani? Bunun ne alakası var diğeriyle? Şimdi biliyorum, değil mi?" Ginny sordu.

Harry yine güldü ve Ginny onun bir şeyden eğlendiği zaman yaptığı gibi başını hafifçe salladığını hayal etti. Onu zihninde canlandırdı, gözlerinde o parıltıyla ona bakıyordu, dudaklarında oyuncu sırıtışı vardı; Tanrım, onu nasıl özlüyordu.

"Harry, ne zaman geri gelebileceğine dair bir fikrin var mı?" sordu alçak bir sesle.

Harry duraksadıktan sonra cevap verdi.

"Çok kalmadı, Ginny. Söz veriyorum."

"Seni gerçekten özlüyorum." dedi Ginny, sesi şimdi fısıltı haline gelmişti. Kahverengi gözleri hala tavandaydı ama tavanı görmüyordu. " Senden uzak olmanın ne kadar acıttığına inanamıyorum."

Yine ufak bir duraksamanın ardından Harry'nin sesi kulağını doldurdu.

"Geri geleceğim yakında. Söz veriyorum." tekrarladı. "Hem, tamamen yalnız değilsin. Orada bir Harry Potter'ın var." Ginny sesindeki o pis sırıtışı duyabiliyordu. Tekrar karnının üzerine dönerken o da pis pis sırıttı.

"Peki, eğer yeni kural buysa, o zaman..."

"Aklından bile geçirme." Harry oyunculukla kükredi.

Ginny kahkaha attı.

"Hey, sen başlattın." dalga geçti.

"Oynamak istiyorsan, oynarız Weasley." Harry'nin sesinden muziplik akıyordu. "Ben de düşünüyordum zaten, buradaki Ginny'le çıksam, aldatıyor denilemem tam olarak..."

"Harry!" Ginny kalkıp oturdu yatağında. "O daha on dört yaşında seni beşik haydutu!"

"Biz ilk tanıştığımızda sen de aynı yaştaydın." Harry cevapladı.

Ginny durdu, kalbi göğsünde hopladı.

"Onu hatırlıyor musun?" sordu.

"Unutması zor," Harry cevap verdi. "Senin düşünüyor olabileceğinin aksine, çatılardan aşağı çakılıp korkunç bir şekilde ölecek çok kız kurtarmadım."

Ginny gülümsedi.

"Çok romantiksin, Potter."

"Aynen öyleyim," Harry karşılık verdi.

"Senle bu eğlenceli atışmadan hoşlanmadığımdan değil, ama cidden gitmem gerek. Damien telefonu bir saat içinde ona geri döndürmem gerektiğini söyledi."

"Sana zaman sınırı mı koyuyor?" Harry sordu.

"Bana değil, bize. Farkına varmadığımızı ve hiç durmadan saatlerce konuştuğumuzu söyledi. Ona inanabiliyor musun?" Ginny sordu.

Harry kıs kıs güldü. Sessizleşti ve bir duraksamadan sonra sordu.

"Nasıl o, Damien yani? O...iyi mi?" sordu, sesinde tespit edilebilen bir belirsizlikle.

"İdare ediyor, ama güç bela. Ama ben gerçekten hiçbir zaman yok olmayacak endişe çizgileri geliştirmeye başladığını düşünüyorum. Zaman zaman o kadar telaşlı ki. Son kez ne zaman gülümsediğini hatırlayamıyorum, hani bildiğin doğru dürüst bir 'Damy' gülümsemesiyle. Her şey hakkında çok endişeleniyor, senin, Harry'nin, annesiyle babasının öğrenmesinin." Ginny iç geçirdi. "Onu sakinleştirmeye çalışıyorum ama gerçek şu ki ben de endişeliyim."

Harry birkaç saniye ses çıkarmadı.

"Fazla uzun sürmeyecek, ben çıkmanın bir yolunu bulup geri geleceğim yakında. Telafi edeceğim ona, ve sana." Harry cevapladı.

Ginny buna gülümsedi.

"Hmm, bilmiyorum. Beni memnun etmek zordur." dedi oyunculukla.

"Eminim ben bir yolunu bulurum." Harry karşılık verdi ve Ginny sesindeki sırıtmayı duyabiliyordu.

xxx

Ginny İhtiyaç Odası'na girdiğinde Damien Biçimdeğiştirme kompozisyonunu tamamlamakla meşguldü. Telefonu ona attığında yakaladı.

"Hiç acele etmedin yani," dedi telefonu cebine kaldırıp. "Ne kadar sürdü? Yaklaşık iki saat?"

Ginny otururken kaşlarını çattı ona.

"Evet? Ve? Sorunun nedir?"

Damien başını salladı ve bakışını kucağındaki parşömene geri çevirdi.

"Hiç, ne kadar uzun süre telefonda kalırsan yakalanma riskinin de o kadar arttığı hariç elbette. Bu şeylerin Hogwarts'ta çalışmıyor olması gerek." dedi Damien telefonun olduğu cebini pat patlayarak.

"Burada kalıp onu arardım ama kulak misafirliği etmeye çalışacağını biliyordum." dedi Ginny.

Damien ödevinden başını kaldırıp pis pis sırıttı.

"Seni temin ederim ki yapmazdım. Siz ikinizin romantik romantik konuşmasını dinleyip öğle yemeğinde yediklerimi kaybetme gibi bir arzum hiç yok!"

Ginny ona bir surat yaptı ama karşılık vermedi. Odaya göz gezdirdi ve Damien'ın yanında masada duran siyah düşünselini fark etti.

"Orada mı yine?" sordu.

Damien düşünseline baktı ve başını salladı.

"Evet sabahtan beri orada. Ron ve Hermione'yle, kendi Ron ve Hermione'siyle" düzeltti kendini, "konuştuktan hemen sonra girdi. Sanırım arkadaşlarıyla telefonda konuştuktan sonra biraz ev hasreti hissetti. Aklını başka yere çekmek için ne yapmak istediğini sordum ama sadece daha fazla hatıra görmek istediğini söyledi."

Ginny düşünseline baktı ve kalbinin sıkıştığını hissetti. Harry'nin düşünseline hiç girmemişti. Geçmiş hatıralarından hiçbirini görmemişti ve öyle devam etmeyi istiyordu. Geçmişinin acılarını görmenin düşüncesine dahi dayanamıyordu.

"İyi olduğunu umuyorum." dedi, dudağını ısırarak.

Damien da objeye baktı.

"Evet, ben de."

xxx

Harry, Harry'nin çok hatıraını görmüştü. Yoldaşlık tarafından yakalanışını, Grimmauld Meydanı 12 numaradaki kısa süreli kalışını. Buranın hem Sirius'un evi hem de Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nın Karargahı olduğunu öğrendi. Harry'i Hogwarts'ta gördü ve birçok hatıranın düşünseline yerleştirilmediğini fark etti, yalnızca Harry'nin Damien'la ve çok nadir ebeveynleriyle olan etkileşimini görüyordu. Neden babasının orada Harry'le beraber olduğunu bilmiyordu ama oraya Harry'nin bekçisi olarak gönderilmiş olması gerektiği çıkarımını yaptı. Harry'nin düşünseline her bir hatırayı yerleştirmiş olmayacağını fark etti, yalnızca kimsenin bulmasını istemediği ve ona sıkıntı yaratan hatıraları koymuştu.

Harry'nin Hogwarts'da geçirdiği zamanı izlerken karşıtından hissettiği duygular istilasının haricinde bir duygular izdihamı daha yaşadı içinde. Arkadaşları, Ron ve Hermione, açık bir şekilde Harry'i reddederken hayalkırıklığıyla izledi. Ginny'nin ona olan tiksintisi hayal ettiğinden daha fazla incitti. Harry'e nasıl muamele edildiği, özellikle de ebeveynleri yanındayken, onu şaşırttı. Moody Okul Müdürünün ofisindeyken bir çeşit bileklikle Harry'nin canını yakarken korkunç bir kırılma ve hayalkırıklığı hissetti. Seherbaz Dumbledore, James ve Sirius'la aynı odada duruyordu ve içlerinden hiçbiri o bilekliği tetikler ve Harry'i muazzam bir ızdırap içine sokarken onu durdurmadı. Bilekliğin Harry üzerindeki etkisini görebiliyordu, içindeki istemsiz duygular akışı olsun olmasın. Harry o noktada Okul Müdürü hakkında ne hissedeceğini bilmiyordu. İyi kalpli ve düşünceli Okul Müdürünün böylesi bir hareketin önünde yapılmasına izin vereceğini asla hayal etmezdi. Babasıyla Vaftiz babasını düşünmek bile istemiyordu.

Harry hayret içerisinde Harry bir grup vampirle, ya da kendilerine verdikleri isimle Daywalkerlarla, Hogsmeade'de dövüşürken izledi. Harry'nin onlarla ne kadar iyi dövüştüğüne ve çatının ucuna yakın bir yerde duran dörtlüyü nasıl koruduğuna hayran kaldı. Ron, Hermione, Ginny ve Damien zarar görmemiş ama çatışmayı izlerken korkmuş görünüyorlardı.

Çatışmanın ardından gelen olaylar Harry'nin kanının şiddetli bir nefretle kaynamasına sebep oldu. Moody'nin Harry'e o şekilde saldırdığına inanamıyordu. Sonradan aklına gelen bir düşünce ona bilmesi gerektiğini söyledi, Seherbaz hakkındaki rivayetler hep paranoyak ve önce lanetleyip sonra soru sorduğunu söylerdi. Harry hatırayı Ron'un hatıralarından birine bağladı. Ron'un hastane kanadında Okul Müdürüne saldırıyı ve Harry'nin onları nasıl kurtardığını anlattığını hatırlıyordu. Demek Harry bu yüzden o kadar yaralıydı. Vampirlerle dövüşmekten de değildi, çoğu Seherbaz Moody'nin verdiği zarardı.

Hatıralar devam etti ve Harry, sonunda, neden iki kardeşin bu kadar yakın olduğunu gördü. Damien görünüşe göre Harry'nin yanında kalmayı sürdüren tek kişiydi. Harry'nin Hogwarts'taki tüm zamanı boyunca, Damien hep yanındaydı. Görünüşe göre arkadaşlarını terk etmiş ve Harry'le kalmıştı. On beş yaşındaki Harry karşıtının Damien'la nasıl konuştuğunu ve ona nasıl davrandığını görüp çok defa Damien'ın neden ona katlandığını merak etti. Cevap basitti; çünkü kan bağıyla kardeşlerdi. Damien'ın inadı sonuç verdi ve Harry ona karşı büyüyen bir tutku göstermeye başladı. Ondan genç olan çocuğa değer vermeye başladı ve bu da öyle ya da böyle nadir ama samimi bir gülümseme Damien onunla beraberken yüzünden geçtiğinde görünmeye başladı.

Harry'nin karşıtını mutlu görmekten duyduğu keyif kısa ömürlü oldu, Harry'nin James'e saldırdığı hatıra hemencecik geliverdi. Harry izleyemedi; Damien ona zaten daha önce ne olduğunu anlatmıştı ve Harry'nin nasıl az kalsın babasını öldürdüğünü kendi görmek gibi bir arzusu yoktu. Yalnızca hatıranın ilk birkaç saniyesine izin verdikten sonra şiddetli bir şekilde durdurdu. Gördüğü azıcık şey onu uykusuz bırakmaya yeterdi. Hatıra belirir belirmez o nefret ve öfke ve hiddet balonunun içinde şiştiğini hissetti, bunun büyük ihtimalle karşıtının en kötü hatırası olduğunu biliyordu. Özellikle bu hatırayı izliyor olmaktan tuhaf bir şekilde suçluluk duydu o yüzden durdurdu ve bir sonrakine geçti.

Buradan itibaren, olaylar karışık bir hal aldı. Harry tüm hatıralarını buraya yerleştirmediğinden ötürü, olayların sırası birbirine karıştı. Harry tekrar Voldemort'un yanındaydı, o kadarını çıkarmıştı. Nasıl geri dönmüştü, orayı hiç görmedi. Okuduğu gazeteleri durup düşündü ve görgü tanıklarından birinin ifadesinde Harry'nin Bellatrix Lestrange'ın elini tutup onunla beraber cisimlendiğini okuduğunu hatırladı.

Bir sonraki hikaye Hogwarts Ekspresi'ne düzenlenen saldırının Harry tarafıydı. Harry bunu tekrar izlemekten pek hoşnut sayılmazdı. Ama kendini geçmekten alıkoydu. Ne olduğunu bu sefer doğru düzgün görmek istiyordu. Harry'nin duruşmasında kullanılan Araştırmacılar Köşesi'ndeki hatıra bir noktada bulanıklaşıyordu. Harry o hatıradan neyin alındığını görmek istedi.

Biri bir bıçak saplamış gibi hissederek, tuzağa düşürülmüş trene Harry Ölüm Yiyenleri yöneltir ve orada birkaç Seherbazla şiddetli bir şekilde düello ederken izledi. Moody'e yapılan öldürücü saldırıyı şimdi anlıyordu, neredeyse Seherbaz haketmiş gibi hissetti. Neredeyse.

Ama sonra Sirius'a yapılan saldırı geldi ve Harry safranın boğazında yükseldiğini hissetti. İnatla, ikili düello eder, Sirius umutsuzca onunla konuşmaya çalışırken izledi. Onun bir şeyi anlamasına uğraşıyordu ama karşıtı dinlemeye hazır değildi.

On beş yaşındaki Harry gördüğü şey için hiç hazır sayılmazdı ve işkence laneti Harry'nin dudaklarından düşer ve cruciatus laneti Sirius'u tam göğsünden vururken haykırdı. Sirius'un çığlıkları onu parçaladı, sakin kalma azmini yıkıp attı. Harry sakinlikle laneti sürdürürken Vaftiz babasının pür ızdırap içerisinde yerde kıvrandığını görünce bağırdı.

Birdenbire lanetin yoluna bir figür adımını attı ve büyünün ışığı bu yeni figüre çarpamadan önce, Harry büyünün yönünü değiştirerek Sirius'un üzerinden kaldırdı. Seherbaz derin nefesler aldı. Harry Damien'ın tam Sirius'un önünde durduğunu, ona kalkan olduğunu gördü. Hatıranın bu parçasını da gördüğünü hatırlıyordu, alınmış parçanın Harry'nin Sirius'a ettiği işkence olduğunu fark etti.

Damien tartışır, savunur ve Harry'e Sirius'u yalnız bırakması için yalvarırken izledi. Harry Damien'a çekilmesini söyledi ama çocuk asla kıpırdamadı. Aniden, Harry harekete geçti ve Damien'ı havaya uçurup çocuğun bir yığıntı halinde yere düşmesine sebep oldu. Yalnızca bir saniye sonra Damien'ın durduğu noktaya yeşil kuvvetli bir ışık çarptı. On beş yaşındaki Harry neredeyse nefes almayı unutmuştu. Damien az kalsın öldürülüyordu! Tuttuğunun farkında olmadığı bir nefes bıraktı ve karşıtı, şimdi deli öfkeli bir halde, Damien'ın yanına yürüyüp çocuğu ayakları üzerine kaldırırken izledi.

"Sana trenin içinde kalmanı söyledim! Lanet olsun, Damien, sen hiç laf dinlemez misin!"

Harry, Damien abisi tarafından trene sürüklenirken izledi. Harry kapıları elinin bir hareketiyle açtı ve çocuğu içeri itip üzerine kapıları kilitledi. Damien kapıya vuruyordu, yüzü pencerede görünüyordu.

"Harry, lütfen! Ona zarar verme! Sirius Amca'ma zarar verme!" Damien hala umutsuzca bağırıyordu.

Harry çocuğu bilmezden geldi ve Damien'a öldüren laneti ateşleyen Ölüm Yiyenin tepesine dikildi. Serice ve hiç tereddütsüz, asasını adama doğrulttu ve öldüren laneti mırıldandı. İki kelime Harry'nin dudaklarını terk etti ve yeşil ışık şimşek gibi asasından fırlayarak adama çarptı. Adam başı yere düşmeden önce ölmüştü.

On beş yaşındaki Harry hissedebiliyordu, göğsünde eğilip bükülen baskıyı, damağında öfkenin tadını, kalbinin hiddetle acı verici bir şekilde atışını. Karşıtının hisleri olduğunu biliyordu. Damien'ın az kalsın öldürüldüğüne o kadar kızgındı ki. Ölüm Yiyenin hayatını söndürdükten sonra bile, hiddeti dinmedi. Hala oradaydı, Harry'nin yeniden öldürmeyi, Damien'ı hedef almaya cüret ettiği için adamın canını yakmayı istemesine sebep oluyordu.

Hatıra sona erdi ve Harry kendisini daha fazla hatıranın içine atılırken buldu. Harry'nin ufak burnunun ta ucuna kondurulmuş gözlükleri olan minik bir adamla konuştuğunu gördü. Onu tehdit ediyordu, kurnazca, ama yine de elindeki bir şeyi ona vermesi için tehdit ediyordu, bir Layhoo Jisteen'i?

Hatıra Harry'nin ufak ama çeşitli çiçektarhlarıyla mükemmel bakımlı bir bahçesi olan bir kulübenin önünde durmasıyla bitti. Harry'e birazcık teyzesinin Privet Drive'daki bahçesini anımsattı. Birdenbire nerede olduğunu fark etti, Godric's Hollow.

Harry kalakalmış halde hatıra Harry gizlice, pencereden eve girer ve Damien'la buluşurken izledi. O Layhoo Jisteen, siyah bir taşı olan etkileyici bir kolye, Damien'a takması ve asla çıkarmaması talimatlarıyla birlikte verildi.

Hatıralar devam etti ve Harry her birini izledi, karşıtı hakkında daha ve daha fazla şey öğrendi. Birdenbire kendini kararmış bir caddede buldu. Arabalar hızla arkasındaki yoldan geçiyorlardı. Bir telefon kulübesi ve karşıtını gördü, kulübeye doğru yürürken oldukça hasta görünüyordu. Harry muggle dünyasında olduğunu fark etti. Ne olduğunu merak ederek karşıtının ardından koştu.

Hatıra Harry telefon kulübesine girdi ve cebinden birkaç bozukluk çıkardı. Ahizeyi aldı ve bir numara tuşladı. Bekledi, hatlarından bir acı ifadesi geçti. Bir ses duyulduğunda bozuklukları boşluğa attı.

"Alo, Potterların Evi."

Harry elinde telefonu sımsıkı tutarak sessizce durdu. Konuşmak için ağzını açtı ama sonra tekrar kapattı.

"Alo? Alo?" telefonun diğer ucundan duyuldu ses.

On beş yaşındaki Harry sesi tanıdı, telefonu açtığında söylediği onu hemen ele vermiş olmalıydı. Harry, James'i aramıştı.

Telefonu sıkı sıkı kavradı, gözlerini sımsıkı kapadı ve birdenbire gözlerinin önünde bir hatıra belirerek on beş yaşındaki Harry'i onunla beraber götürdü. Bir uçurum, kanlı ve yaralanmış bir James'e lanet ateşleyen Harry, James'in uçurumdan düşüşü, gözden kayboluşu.

Harry gözlerini açtı, hızla gelen hatırayı bitirdi. Gözlerini kırpıştırdı, ahizeyi o kadar sıkı tuttu ki parmak eklemleri beyaza döndü.

"Alo?" James'in sesi duyuldu yine.

Harry tekrar gözlerini kapadı ve tek bir kelime mırıldandı.

"baba"

On beş yaşındaki Harry bunun Harry'nin James'e ilk defa baba dediği zaman olduğunu biliyordu. Harry babasıyla konuşurken içini bir sıcaklığın kapladığını hissetti, ne sertlik, ne nefret, ne de öfke vardı sözlerinde. Canını yaktığı için, ona inanmadığı için, ona güvenmediği için özür diliyordu.

On beş yaşındaki Harry görüntü karşısında titrek bir nefes bıraktı. Yani Harry sonunda gerçeği öğrenmişti, Harry bunun nasıl olduğunu görmeyi ümit etmişti ama o hatıra buraya yerleştirilmemiş gibi görünüyordu. Belki Harry hatırlamak istiyordu, geçmişi ve anne babası hakkındaki gerçeği nasıl bulduğunu her zaman hatırlamak.

Harry telefon görüşmesi hatırasından sonra düşünselini terk etti. Aniden annesiyle babasını görmek için güçlü bir arzuyla dolmuştu.

xxx

Sonraki birkaç gün süresince, Harry kademe kademe düşünseline girmeyi bıraktı. Harry Voldemort'u terk ettikten sonra çok fazla hatıranın oraya depolanmadığını öğrendi. Harry hatıraları oraya yerleştirme zahmetine girmemiş ya da düşünseline ulaşma fırsatı olmamış gibi görünüyordu. Damien ona yüzüğü Draco'nun aldığını söylemişti; Harry buluşmalarını gizli tutması için ona vermişti, kimse Draco'nun Harry'nin nerede olduğunu bildiğini öğrenemezdi. Bütün büyücülük dünyası dışarıda onu arıyordu.

Harry'nin karşıtının geçmiş hatıralarından daha fazla görmek gibi bir arzusu yoktu. Tekrar görmek için gittiği anı Neville'in annesiyle babasına olanlardı. O 'Alex'e ait başka birkaç hatıraya gitti ve Harry başının kafa karışıklığıyla döndüğünü hissetti.

'Tam onu çözdüm diye düşünüyorken' geveledi kendi kendine.

Üçüncü günün sonunda, Harry yüzüğü Damien'a geri verdi, o da dosdoğru cebine kaldırdı.

"Onunla konuşmak ister misin? Seni soruyordu, yine." Damien söyledi ona.

Harry rahatsız görünerek ayaklarını salladı.

"Ona ne söyleyeceğimi pek bilmiyorum." Harry karşılık verdi.

"Peki sorun değil. Yani, zorunda değilsin, Harry sadece belki soruların vardır diye düşündü ya da..." Damien sustu.

Harry başını salladı.

"Başka sorum yok, artık yok."

Damien ona bir şey sormak üzereydi ki kapıda bir tıklatma duyuldu ve açıldığında James başını uzattı.

"Hey, gelebilir miyim?"

"Tabii baba" Harry cevapladı, parlakça gülümseyerek.

James Harry'nin dairesine girdi ve ufak oğlunu görünce gülümsedi.

"Hey, Damy! Seni asırlardır görmedim, yani, dersler hariç, ve yemek zamanları, ve bazen koridorlarda..." sessizleştikten sonra ona yeniden gülümsedi. "Ee, nasılsın?"

Damien babasına tuhaf tuhaf baktı ama yine de dudaklarının köşeleri bir gülümsemeye kıvrıldı.

"İyi" cevapladı.

James Harry'e döndü, gözleri yüzünü dolandı, hala kayıp hatıraları hakkında streslenip streslenmediğini ona söyleyecek işaretler aradı. Onda bir gelişme görerek gülümsedi.

"Sen nasılsın Harry?" yine de sordu.

"İyiyim, baba." Harry cevapladı her zamanki gülümsemesiyle.

"Eh, merak ediyordum, hani bugünün Cumartesi olduğunu ve havanın aslında o kadar da kötü olmadığını düşünürsek, siz çocuklar bir iki maça ne der?" James sordu.

Harry ve Damien ikiz sırıtmalar paylaştılar, Quidditch tam şu an harika bir fikir gibi kulağa geliyordu.

"Evet, güzel olur." Harry cevapladı.

"Harika, alın süpürgelerinizi de gidelim!" dedi James, çoktan odadan çıkıyordu.

"Yenilmeye heveslisin bakıyorum?" Damien alay etti babasının ardından.

James durup ufak oğluna döndü.

"Pardon, ama bu on-yedinci-defa-kaybetti-ama-hala-başkalarına-meydan-okuyor konuşması mı?" James sordu.

Damien bir surat yaptı.

"On sekiz kere kaybettim ben!" düzeltti yüksek sesle. Sonra Harry ve James'in ona bakış şeklini görerek ekledi, "bu neden önemli bilmiyorum."

James gülerek iki çocuğun da onla beraber kıkırdamasına sebep oldu.

"Hadi; Lily beni bulmadan önce gidelim." James dürttü.

"Neden? Annem nerede olduğunu bilmiyor mu?" Harry sordu Quidditch eşyalarını alırken.

"Hayır, kağıtları notlandırdığımı düşünüyor, ki bu arada bir ara onlara da başlamam lazım." James cevapladı, işini ihmal ettiği için birazcık suçlu görünerek.

"Evet, hadi gidelim, annem beni bulursa oynanamı yasaklayıp önce bütün ödevlerimi bitirmemi şart koşar." dedi Damien, kendi de kapıya doğru koştu.

James kapıyı açtı ve Damien'ın onu geçmesine izin verdi. Harry'e seslenmek için döndü.

"Harry, geliyor mu..." sözleri ani bir acı bağrışının altında boğuldu. Damien etrafında döndü ve Harry'nin elinin alnına fırladığını gördü, yüzü ızdırapla çarpılmıştı.

"Harry!" James bağırdı ona doğru atılırken. Damien da çok arkasında değildi.

Birkaç adımda James Harry'e ulaştı. Çocuğun bacakları çözülmeden önce tam zamanında onu tuttu, James'in kollarına yığıldı.

"Harry! Harry!" James tekrarlıyordu panik dolu bir endişeyle.

Harry ızdırap verici bir acı içerisinde bağırıyordu. Parmakları alnını kazıyordu, acı katlanılamaz bir seviyeye tırmanırken gözlerini sımsıkı kapadı. Hayatında daha önce hiç yara izi böylesine şiddetle acımamıştı.

Babasının adını seslenmelerinin ya da Damien'ın çılgına dönmüş bağırışlarının farkında değildi. Acı zihnini bulandırmıştı ve odaklanabildiği tek şey oydu.

James Harry'i yere uzatmıştı ve kollarında oğlunu tutarak dizleri üzerinde oturuyordu. Harry'i korkunç bir acı içinde görerek kalbi acı verici bir şekilde sıkışmıştı. Gözleri çocuğun yüzündeydi, kanın ilk izlerini görmeyi bekliyordu. Harry'nin yara izinin bir keresinde nasıl yarılıp açıldığını son derece iyi hatırlıyordu. Burnu da bazen kanardı.

Harry bir kere daha keskin bir acı çığlığı attıktan sonra vücudu en sonunda pes etti ve James'in kollarında kendinden geçti. Bilinci kapanmıştı.

James büyüyen bir panik ve endişe ile Damien'a baktı. Çocukta da aynı ifade vardı. Tek kelime etmeden, James kollarında Harry'i kaldırdı ve hastane kanadına doğru yöneldi, Damien hemen arkasındaydı. James koştura koştura Poppy'e gitti, belki o oğluna ne olduğunu bir şekilde çözebilirdi. Panik ve endişesi arasında, on sekiz yaşındaki oğlunun kollarında ne kadar hafif olduğunu fark etmedi.

xxx

Mavi gözler önlerindeki manzarayı taradı, ürkütücü bir sakinlikle kaosu gözledi. Ön kapılara yakın duruyordu, görüş mesafesi lanetler iki figürü yere yıkarken ancak ışıkların parıldamalarını yakaladı. Tekrar ve tekrar, Şifacılar büyülü sözleri bağırarak asalarını iki bedenin üzerinde salladı.

Gülümsedi. Şimdi onlar için yapabilecekleri hiçbir şey olmayacaktı; bundan emin olmuştu. Yürüyerek uzaklaştı, adımları hiç ses çıkarmıyordu. Kendi yolu boyunca yürüdü, dışarıdaki kül rengindeki bir yüzle ortaya çıkan Seherbazlar ile tartışan genç çocuğu bilmezden geldi. Çocuk tekrar içeri girmek istiyordu, ama adamlar izin vermiyorlardı.

'Aptallar' adam düşündü kendi kendine. İçeri girmesine izin vermelilerdi, onlara yardım etmek için yapabileceği fazla bir şey yoktu zaten.

"Ferguson!"

Ses onu durdurdu. Etrafında döndüğünde Seherbazlardan birinin ona seslendiğini gördü.

"Evet?" karşılık verdi adam sakinlikle.

"Ferguson, nereye gidiyorsun?" kendi gibi bir Seherbaz soruyordu.

Ferguson'ın yüzünde bir gülümseme oluştu.

"Bakanlığa geri dönmeyi düşünüyordum. Şu ana kadarki gelişmeleri iletirim." cevapladı.

"İyi düşünmüşsün, Seherbaz Ferguson." Adam da gülümsedi. "Bakanlığın temiz sayfalarında kalmaya devam ediyorsun ha?"

Ferguson cevap vermedi, onun yerine tekrar etrafında dönüp uzaklaşmaya devam etti. Usul bir pop sesiyle cisimlendi ama Bakanlığın dışında belirmek yerine, sessiz bir yolda belirdi, Knockturn Yolu'nun kısa bir mesafe ötesindeydi.

Ferguson kimsenin onu takip etmediğinden emin olmak için etrafına bakma zahmetine bile girmedi. Kimselerin ortalıkta olmayacağını zaten biliyordu. Bu kadar ileriye gelmeye pek fazla insan cesaret etmezdi.

Eli cebine girdi, iki yanda uzanan tüplere dokundu parmaklarıyla, o tüpler buraya gelme sebebini tutuyordu. Yüzünde çarpık bir gülümsemeyle, eli cebinin daha derinlerine indi ve altın pusulayı çıkardı. Mavi gözleri, halkaları yerine oturtup bir altın ışık onu sarmalamadan saniyeler önce kırmızı parladı. Altın pusulayla birlikte kayboldu gitti, geriye, kendi dünyasına.

xxx

Lily ve James, Harry'nin hareketsiz formunun yanında oturuyorlardı. Poppy asasını sırt üstü yatan çocuğun üzerinde sallar, çeşit çeşit teşhis büyüleri mırıldanır, pasif yara izini uyandıranın ne olduğunu bulmaya çalışırken izlediler.

Sonunda yerine oturdu, eli Harry'ninkini tutmak için uzandı. James ve Lily'e mağlup bir ifadeyle baktı.

"Üzgünüm, neden bunun olduğunu bulamıyorum. Yaptığım tüm testler içinde, hiçbiri neden yara izinin acıdığını göstermedi." duraksadı, eli Harry'ninkini daha sıkı kavradı ve konuştuğunda, sesi gergin ve korkuyla bezeliydi. "Öyle...öyle görünüyor ki yara izi, artık...pasif değil."

James ve Lily, ikisi de oturdukları yerde dikleştiler, Poppy'e dehşete benzer bir şeyle bakıyorlardı.

"Ama bu imkansız," dedi Poppy çabucak. "O gitti, bunu kesin olarak biliyoruz. Harry'nin yara izinin acıması aksini iddia etmeye yetecek bir kanıt değil."

James Lily'e baktı, elini uzatarak onunkini tuttu. Yavaşça başını önce Harry'e sonra Poppy'e çevirdi.

"Başka ne sebepleri olabilir o zaman yara izinin acımasının?" James sordu, sesi şaşırtıcı bir şekilde güçlüydü.

"Bilmiyorum, James. Gerçekten bilmiyorum. Lanet yara izleri çok nadirdir. Üzerlerine yazılmış fazla şey yok ve doğru dürüst bir çalışma da yapılmış değil." dedi Poppy pişmanlıkla.

James rahatsızca iç geçirdi. Bundan nefret ediyordu, oğluna yardım edememenin verdiği çaresizlikten nefret ediyordu, oğlunun neden hasta olduğunu bilmemeye duyduğu sinirden nefret ediyordu.

O konuşamadan önce, kapıların ardında açıldığını duydu. Etrafında döndüğünde Damien'ın kapılarda durduğunu gördü.

"Damy, ne söyledim sana. Geri dön..." James'in sözleri on beş yaşındakinin ardından bir figürün yürüdüğünü görünce boğazında söndü. "Remus?"

Kurtadam aceleyle içeri girdi, endişeli bakışı yatakta yatan çocuktaydı.

"James, Lily, Harry nasıl?" sordu alelacele.

"Hala...bilinci kapalı." James cevapladı. "Sen ne yapıyorsun burada? Bu haftasonu çalıştığını söylemiştin?"

Remus sıkıntılı gözlerle ona döndü.

"Çalışıyordum. Aslında, hala görevdeyim. Şömineden aramayı denedim ama cevap yoktu. Buraya geldim ve Damien'ı dairende buldum. Harry'nin bayıldığını söyledi." Remus Harry'e yine bir endişeli ifadeyle baktı. "Ne oldu ona?"

"Yara izi, acıyor...yine." Lily konuştu titrek bir sesle.

Remus'un nutku tutuldu. Harry'e bakakaldı, gözlerindeki korku açıkça görünebilir haldeydi.

"Beni şömineden aradığını mı söyledin? Ne konuşmak istedin benle görevdeyken?" sordu James, arkadaşının dikkatini tekrar üzerine çekerek.

Remus James'e baktı ve yutkundu, kendini toparlamak için bir saniyeliğine durud.

"James, ben..." rahatsızca Poppy'e baktı ki o da hemen mesajı aldı. Hızlıca bir şişe alarak ofisine yöneldi.

"Ben bu testlere başlıyorum o zaman" dedi odasına kaybolmadan önce.

"Remus? Sorun nedir?" Lily sordu.

"Korkarım ki daha fazla kötü haber getirdim," Remus başladı.

James'in kalbi hopladı.

"Kötü haber? Aylak, ne oldu?" sordu.

"Draco Malfoy..." Remus başladı iç geçirerek.

Hem Lily hem James neredeyse korku içinde yerlerinde zıpladılar.

"Draco? Nedir? Ne oldu ona?" Lily sordu.

James çocuğun başına kötü bir şey gelmemiş olması için deliler gibi dua etti, Harry'nin arkadaşına bir şey olursa kaldırabileceğini düşünmüyordu.

"Ona bir şey olmadı, onun bir şeyi yok. Sorun....sorun....annesiyle babası." dedi Remus.

"Narcissa ve Lucius" dedi Lily nefesini çekerek.

Damien hala odadaydı ve midesinde oluşan korku düğümünü hissedebiliyordu. Narcissa'yla Lucius'a abisi o diğer dünyada sıkışıp kalmışken ölümcül bir şey olduysa, o zaman...abisinin tepkisini hayal bile etmek istemiyordu.

"Draco Malfoy acil servisle bağlantı kurarak, içeri girdiğinde ebeveynlerini...yaralı bulduğunu söyledi." Remus sakinleşmek için bir nefes aldı. "Şifacılar devreye girdi ve Bakanlıkla bağlantı kurarak vakayı raporladılar ve Sirius, Sirius öğrendi. Narcissa'yı görmek için hastaneye koştu ama görmesine izin vermediler. Fazla kötü bir durumda. O yüzden o da benden ona Malikane'ye eşlik edip olay yerini kontrol etmemi istedi."

"Ne buldunuz?" James sordu, yıllarca yaptığı Seherbazlık rolü kontrolü ele alıyordu.

"Hiçbir şey, sorun da o. Mücadele izi yok, hiçbir şey çalınmamış, hiçbir değişiklik yok. Güvenlik duvarları ihlal edilmemiş, güvenlik duvarları delinmemiş, herhangi bir suikaste işaret edecek hiçbir şey yok." Remus cevapladı.

"Bu nasıl mümkün olur ki?" Lily sordu.

"Bilmiyoruz. Ama Lily, Narcissa da Lucius da ölmeye bırakılmışlardı. Şifacılar hala hayatlarını kurtarmaya çalışıyor." dedi Remus.

James, son zamanlarda Sirius ve Narcissa'nın birbirlerine yakınlaştığını biliyordu. Lucius'u terk edip Yoldaşlığa katıldığından beri, Sirius kaybedilmiş yılları telafi etme görevini üstlenmişti. Narcissa'ya bir şey olursa arkadaşının nasıl başa çıkacağını düşünerrek endişelendi.

"Sirius nasıl?" James endişesini dile getirdi.

"Buraya gelme nedenim o." dedi Remus. "Onunla konuşabileceğini düşündüm. Malfoy Malikanesi'nden geri geldiğimizden beri hastaneden ayrılmadı. Narcissa'yı kaybetmekten çok korkuyor. Draco da hala orada ve çocuğun Sirius'tan başka kimsesi yok." Remus tekrar Harry'e baktı. "Belki Harry'nin Draco'yla konuşabileceğini düşünerek geldim, ama..." sustu, üzüntüyle hala bilinci kapalı olan çocuğa baktı.

James Lily'le bakıştıktan sonra tekrar gözlerini Harry'e çevirdi.

"Git, James. Sirius'un şu an sana ihtiyacı var. Harry onunla olduğunu bile bilmiyor. Zaten ben burada olacağım, onunla." dedi Lily usul, rahatlatıcı bir sesle.

James gülümsedi, yorgun, üzgün bir gülümsemeydi. Lily'i alnından öptü.

"Birazdan gelirim." fısıldadı ona.

"Aylak Amca?" Damien sonunda konuştu. "Lucius Malfoy'a ne olacak? Yani o hala saklanmıyor muydu?"

James o soruyu cevaplamak istemiyordu. Lucius Malfoy'un kaderi mühürlenmişti.

"Evet, Damy, hala saklanıyordu." Remus cevapladı ağırlıkla. "Lucius bu saldırıdan hayatta kalarak çıkarsa, Azkaban'da gözlerini açacak."

xxx

James Hogwarts'a tam altı saat sonra döndü. Sirius için berbat hissediyordu. Arkadaşı sonunda kuzeniyle görüşmek için izin almıştı ancak onu korkunç bir durumda bulmuştu. Sarı saçları yaşadığı travmanın ardından beyazlarla dolmuştu. Bilinci hala kapalıydı ve Şifacılar kurtulacağını söylemesine rağmen, zihninin etkilenmeyeceğinin garantisini veremiyorlardı.

Ona ve kocasına tam olarak ne olduğunu açıklayamıyorlardı. Tüm söyledikleri fiziksel yaralarının yinelenen bir Cruciatus laneti kullanımını önerdiği ve başka bir şeyin sihirsel özlerini neredeyse söküp aldığıydı. En hafif deyimiyle rahatsız edici bir durumdu. Lucius da Narcissa'yla aynı durumdaydı.

James oğulları için kötü hissetti, Draco o kadar kaybolmuş ve kafası karışık görünüyordu ki. Altı aydan az bir zaman kadar önce kendisi hastanede yaşam mücadelesi verirken şimdi annesiyle babasının sırasıydı. James hastane kanadına doğru yönelirken bu düşünceleri kafasından uzaklaştırdı. Harry'e Malfoylar'a ne olduğunu söylemeyi dört gözle beklemiyordu. Ama en azından uyanık olduğunu umuyordu. Harry hakkında ölesiye endişeliydi.

Kapıyı açtı ve hastane kanadına girdiğinde içeriyi boş buldu. Etrafa bakındı; Harry'nin yalnızca başka bir yatağa falan alınmadığından emin oldu. Ancak bütün yataklar boştu. Çıkmak için döndü, en azından Harry'nin uyanık ve ayakta olduğuna minnettardı, tam çıkmak üzereydi ki bir ses onu durdurdu.

"James?"

Dönüp baktığında Poppy'i ofis kapısının yanında dururken gördü.

"Merhaba, Poppy. Şimdi geldim. Harry hala bura-" Poppy birdenbire ona doğru koşturduğunda durdu, yüzü endişeyle ve, garip bir şekilde, korkuyla doluydu.

"James, içeri gel! Seninle konuşmam gerek! Acil." fısıldadı, onu odaya çekerek.

"Tamam, Poppy, tamam. Sorun nedir? Korkutuyorsun beni." dedi James dürüstlükle.

Poppy cevap vermedi ve James'i ofisine çekiştirdi. Ancak ikisi de içeri girince konuşmak için ona döndü.

"James, saatlerdir geri dönmeni bekliyorum! Sana bir şey söylemem gerek!" dedi panik dolu bir sesle.

"Merlin! Sorun nedir, Poppy?" James sordu, korkunun tüm organlarını sıktığını hissederek. Harry'le ilgili bir şey olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu.

Haklıydı.

"James, bugün bir kaç test yaptım, Harry'nin yara izi neden acıyor bazı cevaplar alabilir miyim diye. Çoğundan bir şey çıkmadı." dedi çabucak, ellerini sallayarak. "Daha derinlemesine test yapabilmek için ufak bir kan örneği aldım ondan ve...ve James, hiçbir anlam ifade etmeyen bir şey buldum."

"Ne? Ne buldun?" James sordu.

"James, Harry'nin test sonuçlarında bağımlılığından hiçbir iz yok."

James hemen tepki vermedi. Duyduğu kelimeler beklediği türden bir şey değildi ve rahat bir nefes bıraktı.

"Bu muydu? Tanrım, Poppy. Beni deli gibi endişelendirdin! İyi bir şey bu. Harry bağımlılığından kurtuldu, bu harika bir haber. Neden böyle çılgına döndün sen?" sordu.

Poppy başını salladı.

"Hayır, James, anlamıyorsun. Harry'nin bağımlılığından bu kadar çabuk kurtulmasının hiçbir yolu yok. Bu mümkün değil!" açıkladı.

"Harry'nin yaptığı bir sürü şey mümkün değil ama yine de yapıyor." James cevapladı, dudaklarında bir gülümsemeyle. "Hep hızlı iyileştiğini söyler. Bağımlılığı da Harry'nin güçleri yüzünden normalden daha hızlı geçmiş olmalı."

Poppy derdini anlatamamanın verdiği sinirle yine başını salladı.

"Beni anlamıyorsun. Hiçbir yolu yok, hiçbir şekilde hiçbir yolu yok, bu kadar hızlı düzelmiş olamaz. Uyku iksiri bağımlılığı iksir bağımlılığının en kötü çeşididir. Her şeyi etkiler. Ona altı aydan az bir zaman önce test yaptım ve gelişme işaretleri vardı ama iyileşmeye daha çok yolu vardı. Bugün aldığım sonuçta hiçbir bağımlılık izi yok! Sanki hiç bağımlılığı olmamış gibi. Harry'nin kan testi asla böyle bir sonuç veremez. Harry tamamen düzeldiğinde bile, kan testi her zaman ufak bağımlılık izleri gösterecektir. İnsan sistemini hiçbir zaman tamamen terk etmez."

James'te jeton düştü ve Poppy'nin söylemeye çalıştığı şeyi anladı. Birdenbire bir şey kalbini sıkıyormuş, göğsünün ağrımasına ve nefesinin daralmasına sebep oluyormuş gibi hissetti.

"Ne demeye çalışıyorsun?" sorarken buldu kendini.

"Ben...ben bilmiyorum aslında." allak bullak olmuş kadın karşılık verdi. "Bir kan örneği daha almak istedim ondan, başka testler yapmak için ama o zaman kadar uyanmıştı ve ben kan örneği almak isteyince iyi tepki vermedi."

"Sana kan örneği vermedi mi?" James sordu, şimdi iyice paranoyaklaşarak.

"Hayır, reddetti, hasta hissettiğini ve şu an verecek hali olmadığını söyledi, Kan Yenileyici iksir vermeyi önerdiğim halde. Lily ısrar ettiğim için bana sinir olup onu sizin daireye götürdü. O zamandan beri senin geri gelmeni bekliyorum." Poppy bitirdi.

James buna ne söyleyeceğini bilemedi. Kadına baktı ve titrediğini fark etti.

"Poppy, otur şuraya. İyi görünmüyorsun." dedi James, onu sandalyesine yönelterek.

"Daha...dahası var." dedi ve bu kez birazdan ağlamaya başlayabilirmiş gibi görünüyordu.

"Ne?" James sordu, kadının yanında çömelerek.

"O Lily ve Damien'la çıkarken, ben...ben bir büyü yaptım. Rahatsız edici bir düşünceyi dindirmek istedim," açıkladı. "Ben, ben Sadore tılsımını yaptım." başını kaldırıp James'e baktı, gözleri korkusunu gösterdi. "James, onu görmedim." fısıldadı.

James Sadore tılsımının nasıl çalıştığını biliyordu. Yapanın yalnızca odadaki güvendiği veya bir bağ paylaştığı insanları görmesine izin verirdi. En karmaşık görüntü tılsımları bile tılsımı kandıramazdı.

James, Poppy ve Harry'nin yakın bir ilişkisi olduğunu biliyordu. Harry Poppy'nin çocuklarını kurtarmıştı, Poppy de Harry'i sayısız defa iyileştirmişti. Birbirlerine çok yakınlardı, James ikisinin de birbirine güvendiğine emindi. Poppy'nin tılsım altında onu görmemiş olması çok endişe vericiydi.

"Poppy, bu tılsımı daha önce hiç Harry'le yaptın mı? Harry'i göreceğinden yüzde yüz emin misin?" James sordu.

Poppy ona utandıran bir ifadeyle baktı.

"Onu göreceğimden oldukça eminim! Harry'e güveniyorum, onu çok iyi tanıyorum." biraz yatıştıktan sonra devam etti, "Ama büyüyü onunla hiç denemedim, bunun için bir nedenim hiç olmadı. Ama seni temin edebilirim ki Harry'i görürdüm, kesinlikle."

James aniden ayağa kalktı.

"Yani ne demeye çalışıyorsun? Açık açık söyle!" bağırdı.

Poppy hala yerinde, karşılık verdi.

"O çocuğun Harry olmadığını düşündüğümü söylemeye çalışıyorum."

xxx

James dairesine girdi ve Lily'le Damien'ın mutlu mutlu Harry'le konuştukları bir manzarayla karşılaştı. Söz konusu olan kişi de James'in fark ettiği üzere daha solgun ve bitkin görünüyordu. James'in koltuğunda oturuyordu, ayaklarını uzatmıştı, elleri Lily'le birlikte onun söylediği bir şeye gülerken başının altındaydı.

Kapıyı ardından kapadı ve Harry'nin nasıl onu görünce yerinde kıpırdandığını fark etti.

"James! Geri geldin!" Lily karşıladı, yerinden kalkarak. "Ne öğrendin? Narcissa iyi mi? Sirius nasıldı?"

James hemen cevap vermedi. Gözlerini Harry'e dikmişti ve konuşmayı güç buluyordu. Sonunda kelimeleri ağzından çıkmaya zorladı.

"İyi, iyiler."

Lily tuhaf bir şekilde James'e baktı.

"Bütün söyleyeceğin bu mu? İyiler! James ne oldu? Bir sorun mu var?" Lily sordu.

James Lily'i ve sorularını bilmezden gelerek Harry'nin uzandığı yere yürüdü.

"Nasıl hissediyorsun?" sordu.

Harry hemen kalkıp oturarak zayıfça gülümsedi.

"İyiyim ben. Ne oldu bilmiyorum." cevapladı.

Damien diğer koltukta oturuyor ve babasını yakından izliyordu, yükselen tehlikeyi hissedebiliyordu.

"Baba?" sorguladı ama James ona bakmadı bile.

Döndü ve masasına yürüdü, çekmeceleri açarak bir şey arandı.

"James? Her şey iyi mi? Narcissa...Narcissa...?"

"Hayır, Lily. O iyi. Narcissa da Lucius da toparlıyorlar. İyi olacaklar." James demeyi becerdi, bu arada eşyalarını karıştırarak.

"Ne arıyorsun?" Lily sordu ona doğru bir adım atarken.

James cevap vermedi ama dikleşti, elinde küçük bir şey vardı.

"Lily Damien'ı al, senin dairene gidin. Benim Harry'le konuşmam lazım, yalnız."

Harry'deki panik herkes tarafından açıkça fark edilir boyuttaydı.

"Sorun nedir, baba? Neden benimle konuşman gerekiyor?" sordu, şimdi tamamen oturur pozisyona geçerek.

"James, ne oluyor?" Lily sordu, şu an iyice endişelenmişti.

Damien oturduğu yerden kalktı ve odayı geçerek Harry'nin yanına gitti.

"Baba? Ne oluyor?" Damien da sorguladı.

James sonunda Lily'e baktı.

"Harry'le konuşmak için yalnız kalmam gerekiyor sadece. Birkaç dakika yeter." önerdi.

Lily ikna olmuş ya da çok mutlu görünmedi ama başını salladı.

"Damy, gel. Babana birkaç dakika ver." kapıya doğru işaret etti.

Damien kıpırdamayı reddetti.

"Hiçbir yere gitmiyorum," dedi bir kerede. "Harry'e ne söylemen gerekiyorsa, benim önümde söyleyebilirsin."

"Damien, çık, şimdi!" James emretti.

"Hayır, kalıyorum." Damien inatla tartıştı. Hissedebiliyordu, kötü bir şeyler olacağını biliyordu, aynı başına gelmek üzere olan bir felaket gibi resmen tadını alabiliyordu.

James daha fazla tartışmadı. Harry'e baktı ve içinin kaygıyla gerildiğini hissetti. Kafası o kadar karışıktı ki. Bir taraftan çocuğun oğlu olduğuna hiç şüphesi yoktu. Hissedebiliyordu, sanki bir çeşit bilinmeyen bir dedektör ona bütün doğru işaretleri veriyordu ve bu çocuğun Harry olmadığını düşündüğüiçin bile aptal gibi hissetmeye engel olamıyordu.

Öbür taraftan, diğer işaretler hayali alarm çanlarını kafasında çaldırıyordu. Kaç defa kendisi tam o kelimeleri, 'Harry farklı daranıyor, Harry değişik davranıyor' sarf etmişti son birkaç aydır? Davranış şekli açıklanamaz bir şekilde tuhaftı, garip bir uysallıktan duygusal çöküntüye kadar geniş bir aralıkta değişkenlik gösteriyordu. James hala Harry'nin Dumbledore'un ofisinde ağladığını gördüğünde kalbinin nasıl kırıldığını hatırlıyordu. Ve şimdi Poppy'nin ona kan testi ve Sadore tılsımı sonuçlarıyla ilgili söylediklerinin de hiçbir açıklaması yoktu.

Son birkaç aydır kafasında soru oluşturan her şey birden James'in aklına üşüştü; Harry'nin öncesinde yaptıkları sayısız ateşli tartışmanın aksine Hogwarts'a gelmeyi kabul edişi, Ginny'e ve hatta Damien'a karşı olan tuhaf davranış biçimi, James ve Lily'le geçirdiği zamanın artışı, Bakanlık hakkında konuşma şekli ve James'in Seherbazlık işine geri dönmesi hakkındaki yorumu, düşünseli anıları, konuşma biçimi, onlara olan davranış şekli, kahvaltı hazırlaması, birdenbire her şey James'e bir darbeymişcesine indi ve hepsinin fazla geldiğini hissetti.

"Baba?"

James oturan, endişeli yeşil gözlerini ona dikmiş bakan çocuğa baktı. Duygularını sıkı sıkıya kontrol altında tutarak yanına oturdu.

"Revealogem nedir bilir misin, Harry?" sordu sessizce.

Harry kayıplarda göründü. Önce Damien'a baktıktan sonra gözlerini tekrar James'e çevirdi.

"Hayır" cevapladı başını hafifçe sallayarak.

James yumruğunu açtı ve elinin ayasında oturan ufak kristali gösterdi. Rengi yeşildi ve bir on peni muggle parası boyutundaydı. Harry aklı karışarak baktı.

"Bir Revealogem ne yapar bilir misin?" James sordu yine o kadar sessizce.

Harry yine başını salladı.

Daha fazla beklemeyerek, James harekete geçti. Kristali kuvvetlice Harry'e fırlattı. Kuzguni saçlı çocuk sezgisel olarak ve şaşkınlıkla geri çekildi.

"James!" Lily bağırdı ufak kristal Harry'e kalkan olan görünmez bir güce çarpar ve aniden yeşil renkli bir sis Harry'i çevreleyerek onu gözlerden gizlerken. Harry bir şaşkınlık sesi çıkardıktan sonra çabucak koltuktan kalktı.

Öksürdü ve görüşünü kapatan yeşil sisten kurtulmaya çalışarak ellerini salladı. Sis sonunda incelip ortadan kalktığında Harry kendini James'in asasının ucuyla yüzleşirken buldu.

Herhangi bir şey söyleyemeden ya da yapamadan önce, James haykırdı,

"Finite Incantateum!"

Büyü Harry'e yolundan çekilme fırsatı bulamadan önce vurdu.

Damien nasıl nefes alacağını unutmuştu. Tılsımın kalkmasını ve görünüşün değişmesini bekleyerek izledi. Ama mucizevi bir şekilde, hiçbir şey olmadı. Büyü tılsımı kaldırmadı, Harry aynı daha öncesinde nasıl görünüyorsa öyledi.

'Büyü Harry'nin görünüş tılsımlarını kaldırmaya yetecek kadar güçlü değil!' Damien fark etti.

Keyfi kısa ömürlüydü ama, çünkü James hala asasını Harry'e doğrultuyordu ve onu bir kenara fırlatıp atmaya bir adım ötede görünüyordu.

"Kimsin sen?" James sordu, asasını tehditkarca önünde tutarak. Açık kahverengi gözlerinde hiddet yüzüyordu, aynı zamanda da derin bir endişe. "Oğlum nerede?" sordu.

Lily manzaraya açık bir ağızla bakıyordu, şok ona dilini yutturmuştu.

"Baba, ne yapıyorsun? Bu Harry zaten!" Damien konuştu, hala olayların felaket dönüşünü kontrol altında tutmaya çalışarak.

James ona yalnızca Harry'den uzaklaşması için işaret etti.

"Revealogem ne görünüş tılsımı varsa ortaya çıkarması için kullanır, ne kadar karmaşık olurlarsa olsunlar. Gördüğün sis yalnızca bir görünüş tılsımı kullanıldığında ortaya çıkar." Harry'nin sessiz formuna baktı yine, gözlerinde nefret yanıyordu. "Onu baştan ayağa örten bir görünüş tılsımı var!" tükürür gibi söyledi.

Harry sessizdi; gözlerini James'e dikmişti, o katıksız nefret ifadesini gözlüyordu. Üzerinden bir ürperti geçti.

"Hayır....baba, hadi ama! Bu Harry! Büyüyü yaptın, hiçbir şeyin değişmediğini gördün! Hala aynı görünüyor. Çünkü zaten Harry. Senin Revealogem'de bir hata olmalı." Damien hala mücadele ediyordu.

Lily James'in arkasındaydı ama Damien'ın sözleri üzerine bir adım ileri attı. Aklı tamamen karışmış görünüyordu.

"James?"

James ona bakmak için dönmedi. Gözleri 'sahtekar'ın üzerindeydi.

"Poppy bir kan testi yaptı, Lily. Örneği aldığında bilinci kapalıydı. Bağımlılıktan hiçbir iz çıkmadı. Bu Harry değil!" James tükürür gibi konuştu, asası elinde sallanıyordu.

Harry ve Damien panik dolu bir bakış paylaştılar. Harry mağlubiyet içinde başını eğdi, yüzünde bir kalp kırıklığı ifadesi vardı. Damien hala bir şeyler düşünmeye çalışıyordu, bu sırrı saklamak için ne olursa.

"Ama...baba...ben....sen olmaz..." Damien söyleyebileceği bir şey bulamadı, yeterince net düşünemiyordu.

"Baba..." Harry başladı ufak bir sesle.

Kimse herhangi bir şey daha söyleyemeden önce, James yine harekete geçti.

"Finite Veilpassan!" dedi James görünüş tılsımını kaldırmak için daha güçlü bir tılsım kullanarak.

"Baba!" Damien haykırdı büyünün Harry'e çarptığını görürken, ve bu kez tılsım işe yaradı. Çocuğun görünüşü değişmeye başladı.

James ve Lily şaşkınlıktan küçük dillerini yutarak önlerindeki çocuk birkaç santim küçülürken izlediler. Saçları kısaldı ama hala bir o kadar dağınıktı. Tıpa tıp aynı zümrüt yeşili gözler onlara baktı, yalnızca bu defa daha ince ve daha soluk bir yüzden onlara bakıyorlardı. Giydiği cübbeler sıska vücudundan sarktı ve birdenbire gözlerini kısmaya başladı, sanki doğru düzgün göremiyor gibiydi.

"Aman Tanrım!" Lily fısıldadı ufak bir çocuğa bakakalırken, ufak bir Harry'e.

James hala asasını çocuğa doğrultmayı sürdürüyordu ama bu yalnızca alçaltmayı unuttuğu içindi. Açık kahverengi gözleri kocamandı ve üzüntüyle onlara gülümseyen çocuğa sabitlenmişerdi.

"Merhaba baba." dedi Harry alçak bir sesle.

Canon Dünya

Metalin porselen tabaklara vurma sesi Büyük Salon boyunca yankılandı. Genelde kahvaltıda salonu dolduran muhabbet sesleri bugün her zamankinden daha gürültülüydü. Harry Ron ve Hermione'yle birlikte oturuyor, kahvaltısını yapıyor, huzur ve sessizliğe hasret duyuyordu.

Baykuş sürüsü başları üzerinden geçti ve genel gürültüye bir de ötme sesleri eklendi. Harry curcunaya kaşlarını çattı.

"Postalarını sessiz ulaştıramazlar mı?" sordu öylesine ortaya.

Ron ağız dolusu tostuyla birlikte sırıttı. O ve Hermione bugün çok keyiflilerdi, sonunda bu sabah erkenden kendi Harry'leriyle konuşmuşlardı. Sesini duymak ve neredeyse bir saat onunla konuşmak boyut değiştirmenin hakikatini iyice ortaya koymuştu. Ron da Hermione de telefon görüşmesinden beri gülümsemeden duramıyorlardı.

"Bugün modundasın galiba, Harry?" Hermione sordu arsız bir gülümsemeyle, bir yandan kendine biraz daha balkabağı suyu koyarken.

Harry tabağında kalan pastırmayı bıçakladı.

"Öyle de diyebilirsin." cevapladı. Bugün daha önce Ginny'le yaptığı konuşmadan sonra kendini iyice ev özlemiyle dolu hissetmişti, tabii bunu asla kabul etmezdi.

"Eh, şikayet edemezsin, bak postan var." Ron işaret etti, kar beyazı kuş asaletle Harry'nin önüne inerken.

Birkaç kız öten ve iç geçiren baykuşa sevgi dolu sesler çıkardılar. Harry onlara rahatsız olmuş bir ifadeyle baktıktan sonra büsbütün bilmezden gelmeyi tercih etti.

"Sonunda. Ne, geze geze mi geldin?" Harry sordu baykuşa, bacağındaki mektubu çözerken.

Kar beyazı baykuş ancak kızgın olarak anlatılabilecek bir şekilde öttükten sonra Harry'nin kadehinden bir yudum almak için hopladı. Harry iğrenerek Hedwig suyunu içerken izledi.

"Artık onu içemem." dedi Harry, baykuş bitirince kadehi kendinden iterek.

Hedwig'e bu kadarı yetmişti ve ona bir kez daha öttükten sonra uçuşa geçti. Gitmeden önce bacağıyla Harry'nin başına vurdu, kuyruk tüyleri alnını az bir mesafeyle kaçırdı.

"Lanet kuş!" Harry tısladı, başını ovarak.

Başını kaldırıp baktığında Ron'la Hermione'yi kahkahalarını tutmaya çalışırken buldu.

"Kuş sorunu?" Ron sordu, epey eğlenerek.

Harry ona yalnızca dik dik baktıktan sonra mektubuna döndü.

"Kime yazdın?" Hermione sordu, merakını asla tutamazdı.

"Fırtık," Harry cevapladı, başını mektuptan kaldırmadan. "Sonunda bana gönderdiği mektubu okudum. Bir cevap beklediğini fark ettim o yüzden ben de yazdım, cevabın gecikme suçunu da okula yükledim, özellikle de Umbridge'e."

"Gelen cevabı mı?" Hermione sordu.

Harry başını kaldırdı, mektubu katlayarak cebine koydu.

"Evet," birkaç saniye sonra devam etti. "Benimle buluşacağını söylüyor, aynı yer, aynı zaman." imalı imalı gülümsedi. "Tahminler?"

xxx

Sirius Gryffindor ortak salonundaki şöminede kendini neredeyse gece yarısına kadar göstermedi. Ron geçen yıl Harry'le bozuştuğunda ortak salona girip onu şöminenin yanında bulduğunu hatırlıyordu. Harry'nin ateşte Sirius'la konuştuğunu tahmin etmişti ama hiç Harry'e öyle olup olmadığını sormamıştı. Ama Ron yine de Harry'e Sirius'un gece yarısı civarında görüneceğini düşündüğünü söyledi ve teorisi kanıtlandığına çok memnundu.

Harry, Ron ve Hermione, hepsi de şöminenin etrafında, Sirius'a gülümseyerek oturuyorlardı.

"Merhaba, Harry, Hermione, Ron, nasılsınız?" siyah saçlı adam karşıladı.

"Merhaba, Sirius." koro halinde cevapladılar. Artık adını söylemeye bir korkuları yoktu; Harry çoktan ortak salona onlara gizlilik tanıyacak büyüler yerleştirmişti.

"Sen nasılsın?" Harry sordu, kalbinin adamı yeniden görünce acıyla sıkıştığını hissederek. Zar zor Harry'nin kendi dünyasında bıraktığı Sirius'u andırıyordu.

"Şikayet edemem," Sirius omuz silkti. "Yani, edebilirim, ama etmeyeceğim." güldü. Kara gözleri Harry'e dolandı, onu aradı. "İksir etkilerinin hala geçmediğini görüyorum." belirtti.

Harry Vaftiz babasına gülümsedi.

"Kuvvetliydi bayağı."

Sirius yine güldü.

"Belli oluyor."

"Yoldaşlık nasıl Sirius? Herhangi bir gelişme var mı, ne...neyin peşinde olduğunu buldunuz mu?" Ron sordu.

Sirius iç geçirdi ve başını salladı.

"Hayır, henüz değil." cevapladı dürüstlükle. Tekrar Harry'e baktı, incelmiş yüzünde endişe göründü. "Ama onu şimdi konuşmak istemiyorum. Bugün bu şömine görüşmesini nasıl olduğunuzu görmek için, ve sizinle Umbridge hakkında konuşmak için yaptım."

Harry şaşırmış göründü.

"Umbridge? Neden?" sordu.

"Harry, mektubunda ne dediğini biliyorum. Ondan rahatsız değilsin ama olay da bu. Bence ondan ve yaptığından rahatsız olmalısın." Sirius cevapladı.

Harry diğer ikiliyle bakıştı. Sirius'a döndü.

"Neden?" sordu.

"Dolores Umbridge'i tanıyorum," Sirius başladı. "Pis bir şeydir! Bakan Fudge'a çok yakın ve görünüşe bakılırsa onunla neredeyse her şey hakkında aynı fikirde olmasını sağlayabiliyor. Remus'un iş bulmasını az çok imkansız hale getiren o yasayı o geçirdi!"

"Öyle mi? Ama neden? Remus'la ne problemi var?" Hermione sordu.

Sirius'un dudakları tiksinme belirten bir ifadeye kıvrıldı.

"Remus'la hiçbir problemi yok. Kurtadamlara karşı problemi var, ve yalnızca onlar da değil, 'yarım döl' olarak tanımladığı herkese ve her şeye." Sözler bir tıslama halinde çıkarken Sirius'un tanım için olan tiksinmesini gösterdi. "Hogwarts'da bu sene olmasının, Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma öğretmesinin kazara olduğunu düşünmüyorum. Orada Fudge için bir casus olarak bulunuyor, o kadarını kesin olarak biliyoruz."

"Bir casus? Bakan için? Ama neden Bakan Hogwarts'ı gözetlesin?" Ron sordu.

Sirius dosdoğru Harry'e baktı.

"Senin yüzünden." cevapladı. Harry biraz afallamış göründü ama hemen kendine geldi. "Diggory'e olduğunu iddia ettiğin şey yüzünden. Fudge senin ve Dumbledore'un üzerinde bir göz bulundurmak istiyor. İkinizin onu ofisinden attırmak için birlikte çalıştığınızı düşünüyor." Sirius açıkladı.

"Ne! Uçtu mu o? Neden Harry'le Profesör Dumbledore onu yapmak istesin?" Ron sordu.

"Uzun süredir bunu düşünüyor." Sirius cevapladı. "Dumbledore'un Sihir Bakanlığı koltuğunu istediğinden korkuyor. Dumbledore'un yeni Sihir Bakanı olarak oylandığı gizli bir şey değil. Pozisyonu almamak kendi kararıydı ve o da Fudge'ın getirilmesine götürdü. Fudge şimdi Dumbledore'un pozisyonu ondan almak için pis oyunlar oynadığını düşünüyor. Bir öğrenciyi öldürtmek, Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'in geri geldiğini iddia etmek, Harry'i hikayesini desteklemek için kullanmak, bütün bunların yalnızca Dumbledore'un onu yerinden etmek için yaptığını düşünüyor."

Hermione kaşlarını çatmıştı ve derin düşünceler içindeydi, Sirius'un söylediklerini son birkaç ayın olaylarıyla birleştiriyordu. İkna olmuş görünüyordu.

"O yüzden Yüksek Müfettiş yapıldı. Böylece Profesör Dumbledore'un kadrosuna ulaşımı var ve onun tarafında mı Bakan'ın tarafındalar mı rapor edebilir."

Sirius başını eğdi.

"Aynen"

"Yaşlı kurbağanın öğretememesine şaşmamak gerek. Casusluğu da kötüdür kesin." Ron yorum yaptı.

"İyi bir casus olsa da olmasa da, onun radarından uzak durmak faydalı olur." Sirius Harry'e baktı. "Bir eşek şakası yaptığın rivayeti dolanıyor kadına,'göt gibi davranmamalıyım' kelimelerinin alnına kazınmasını içeren bir şey." Dudaklarının köşeleri titredi ama gülümseme dürtüsüne direndi. "İtiraf etmek istediğin bir şey var mı, Çataloğlan?" Sirius sordu, sonunda gülümseyerek.

Harry lakaba gülümsedi.

"O kadar karmaşık bir büyü? Öyle bir şey yapabileceğimi düşünüyor musun gerçekten?" sordu Harry.

Hermione ve Ron, ikiside rahatsızca kıpırdandılar ama Harry olduğu yerde kaldı.

Sirius başını salladı ve iç geçirdi.

"Eh, yine de, her zaman senmişsin gibi yapabilirim." Sirius yarı dalga geçti.

Harry gülümsemesinin derinleştiğini hissetti.

"Yani, ne diyorsun? Hepimiz ondan uzak durmalıyız ve bu delice görev Hogwarts'ı mahvetmeye devam etmesine izin mi vermeliyiz? Absürt öğretme metotlarına karşı mücadele etmemeli miyiz?" Hermione sordu, kendi kendine sinirlenerek. "Oysa, ben senin bizi sessizce oturmamamız için cesaretlendireceğini düşünüyordum." ekledi.

Sirius gülümsedi yine, gözlerinde bir parıldama belirdi.

"Hermione, radarına girmeyin dedim. Ona karşı mücadele etmemek hakkında bir şey söylemedim ve ben asla kimseye sessizce oturmalarını söylemem." dei.

"Yani, sen diyorsun ki..." Ron sordu sessizce.

"Hepiniz ona karşı mücadele etmelisiniz ama öyle bir yapın ki siz olduğunu söyleyemesin. Ön cepheden değil içeriden mücadele edin onunla." Sirius açıkladı.

Hermione yandan Harry'e bir bakış attıktan sonra gergince dudaklarını emdi.

"Aslında, benim...benim bir fikrim vardı," başladı, Harry'e kısa ve hızlı bakışlar atarak. Ron birdenbire çok gergin göründü.

"Hermione!" fısıldadı endişeyle.

Kız onu bilmezden geldi.

"Ben...ben düşünüyordum ki, o bize hiçbir şey öğretmediğine göre, belki...belki biz, ee, biz kendimiz...yapmalıyız."

Harry çenesini kapaması için ona dik dik baktı ama işe yaramadı.

"Ne demek istiyorsun? Diğer dersler arasında Savunma Çalışması mı?" Sirius sordu.

"Tam değil." Hermione cevapladı, Harry'e artık bakmamayı tercih ederek çünkü dik bakışları onu korkutuyordu. "Düşündüm ki bir grup oluşturabiliriz, bir kulüp gibi ve şeyden, ee, şeyden, Harry'den öğrenebiliriz." bitirdi zayıfça, hafiften yutkunarak.

Sirius dönüp gözlerini Harry'e dikti, yüzünün her bir santiminde onay ifadesi görülebiliyordu.

"Tam burnunun altında gizli bir isyan grubu. Vay be, Harry, iyisin!" güldü.

"Sirius, dinle..." Harry başladı, fazla heyecanlanmadan onu durdurmaya karar vererek.

"Bu mükemmel, tam Fudge'ın ölümüne korktuğu şey; Dumbledore'un Bakanlığa karşı çıkmak için öğrenciler yetiştiriyor olması. Öyle bir darbe olur ki adama!" Sirius neşeli bir gülüşle devam etti.

"Sirius, bekle bir dakika, bir dinle..." Harry tekrar denedi.

Sirius başını yana eğdi ve Harry'i inceledi.

"Biliyor musun, ilk düşündüğümden daha fazla benziyorsun James'e." dedi acı bir gülümsemeyle.

Harry hareketsizleşti ve yalnızca Sirius'a bakakaldı, tartışma sözleri çoktan unutulmuştu.

"Ne?" sordu, sesi karakteristik olmayan bir şekilde alçaktı.

"O da buna benzer bir şey yapardı," Sirius devam etti, gözlerinde çok şey görmüş geçirmiş bir ifade belirdi. "James asla Umbridge gibilerine karşı susup oturmazdı. Onun bir isyan grubu oluşturup bildiğini diğerlerine öğrettiğini hayal edebiliyorum." Harry'e yine gülümsedi, bu gülümseme bu kez Harry'nin kalbinin rahatsızca göğsünde hoplamasına sebep oldu. "Söyledikleri gibi; babasının oğlu." ekledi sessizce, mavi gözleri sevgiyle onu gözleyerek.

Harry tüm yapabildiğinin başını sallamak olduğunu fark etti. Daha önce hiç aynı James gibi olduğu söylenmemişti. James gibi görünüyordu, ona her zaman değinilirdi. Herkes hep aynı babası gibi göründüğünü ama annesinin gözlerine sahip olduğunu söylerdi. Ama daha önce hiç biri kalkıp James'ebenzediğini söylememişti.

Sirius son sözleri, "Yolundan uzak durun ama acıtacak yerlerden vurun!" ile ayrıldı ve bir pop sesiyle kayboldu.

Üçlü ölmeye yüz tutmuş ateşin önündeki kilimde birkaç dakikalığına kaldılar.

"Özür dilerim, Harry. Sadece Sirius'un Savunma grubu hakkında ne düşündüğünü görmek istedim. Senin kararını yok saymaya ya da başka bir şeye çalışmıyordum, yemin ederim." Hermione savundu, Harry'nin kızgın olduğu için sessiz olduğunu düşünerek.

Harry karşılık vermedi. Yavaşça ayağa kalktı, aklında hala Sirius'la olan konuşması oynuyordu, vaftiz babasının kelimeleri kafasında çınlıyordu. 'İtiraf etmek istediğin bir şey var mı, Çataloğlan...ilk düşündüğümden daha fazla James benziyorsun...o da buna benzer bir şey yapardı...babasının oğlu.'

Sözler aklında döndü durdu, yatağında uzanırken bile. Harry yüzünde kendinden memnun bir gülümsemeyle uykuya daldı.

xxx

Sihir Tarihi, Harry'nin katılıp katıldığı en cansız dersti. Masasında oturuyor, hayalet Profesörün sınıfı boş olsa dürüst olarak fark edip edemeyeceğini merak ediyordu. Yanına, hala not almaya devam eden Hermione'ye baktı. Ron kızın yanında uyuya kalmak üzereydi, başı her birkaç saniyede düşüyor sonra tekrar uyanıyordu.

Hermione Ron'u bir parmağıyla dürterek yerinden zıplayıp uyanmasına sebep oldu. Bir şeyler söylendikten sonra yine boşluğa gözlerini dikti, yavaş yavaş kapanmalarına izin verdi. Hermione hıhladı ve gözleri onlara bakan Harry'i yakaladı. Ron'u işaret edip başını sallayarak ona gülümsedi. Harry de ona gülümsedikten sonra ellerini birleştirip yanağının altına koyarak onun da uyumaya hazır olduğunu işaret etti.

Hermione iç geçirdikten sonra ses çıkarmadan ona doğru 'erkekler' dedikten sonra not almaya devam etti. Harry kıkırdadı ve parşömeniyle tüy kalemine geri döndü. Bu sabah Sirius'a ufak bir cevap yazmıştı. Ona endişe etmemesini ve Umbridge'le Bakanlığın ona hiçbir şey yapamayacaklarını söyledi. Dün geceki şömine görüşmesinin Sirius'un Harry'nin başını Bakanlıkla belaya sokabileceğinden endişe ettiği için olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu.

Mektubunu iletmesi için bu sabah Hedwig'i göndermiş, bu sefer hızlı geri dönmesi talimatını vermişti. Parmağını gagalamıştı, sevgi dolu olduğunu düşünmesi için fazla sertti ve hemen ardından da uçuşa geçmişti.

Harry başını ovup bir elini saçından geçirirken iç geçirdi. Ron yine dikkatini çekti ve ona bakmak için döndü. Yine sessizce Hermione'yle tartışıyor, uyuya kalınca onu dürtüp durmasına bir engel olmaya çalışıyordu.

"Sana not mot yok artık! Ciddiyim!" fısıldadı kız.

"Umurumda değil, en azından uyuyorken değil." Ron da fısıldayarak karşılık verdi.

Harry eğlenerek başını salladı. Dikkatini bir ses çekti ve pencereye bakmak için döndü. Görüntü karşısında gözleri büyüdü. Pencerede oturan, kızgınlıkla cama vuran kar beyazı baykuştu.

Harry hayvana bakakaldı; onu yeni, kahvaltıdan hemen önce göndermişti. Daha günün ilk dersindeydi. Mektubu bağlayıp göndereli daha bir saat bile olmamıştı. Nasıl bu kadar kısa sürede geri gelebilirdi?

Hiçbir şeyin farkında olmayan Profesöre dikkat ederek, Harry pencereye fırladı, açıp kuşun içeri girmesine izin verdi. Şimdiye, öğrencilerin çoğu Harry'i ve baykuşunu izliyordu.

"Çabuk geri gel derken, bir saat içinde demek istemiyordum. Nedir senin meselen?" Harry sordu kuşa.

"Sessiz bir ötme Hedwig'in tüm becerebildiğiydi, hemen ardından beklenmedik bir şekilde ellerine düştü.

"Hey, Hedwig? Sorun nedir? Hedwig?" Harry sordu, baykuşun yaralı olduğunu fark ederken endişeyle doldu. Tüyleri hırpalanmıştı ve bazıları yanlış yöne kıvrılmıştı. Kanadını garip bir açıda tutuyordu. Efkarlı bir sesle yavaşça bacağını uzatarak hala bacağına bağlı olan mektubu gösterdi. Harry kendi yazısını tanıdı, bir saatten daha kısa bir zaman önce kendi bağladığı mektup olduğunu biliyordu. Hayvana baktı, kehribar gözlerinin ona dikili olduğunu fark etti. Mektubunun güvende olduğuna dair onu temin ettiğini biliyordu; ona her kim saldırdıysa mektubu almayı başaramamıştı. Kaçmış ve Harry'i bulmuştu. Harry mektubu ondan aldı. "İyi kız, Hedwig." Harry yatıştı ağır bir kalple. Kuş ona yine cılız bir sesle öttü.

Harry etrafında döndü ve aceleyle sınıftan çıktı, sınıfında bir baykuş olduğunun dahi henüz farkında olmayan Profesörle uğraşma zahmetine girmedi. Öğrenciler Harry kapıyı açıp çıkar, eşyalarını bile almazken kafa karışıklığıyla izlediler.

xxx

Harry öğretmenler odasını buldu. Poppy'nin bu konuda bir işe yaramayacağını biliyordu. O insanları tedavi ediyordu, kuşları değil. Hedwig'e nasıl yardım edileceğine dair bir fikri olacak tek kişinin Sihirli Hayvanların Bakımı Profesörü olacağını biliyordu.

Öğretmenler odasına geldi ve yumruğunu gürültüyle kapıya vurdu. Hedwig diğer elinde, göğsüne bastırıyordu.

"Açın!" Harry bağırdı kapıyı yine gürültüyle vurur, lanet olası kapıyı patlatma dürtüsüne engel olurken.

Kapı çekilip açıldı ve benzi sararmış, yağlı saçlı adam göründü. Akik gözleri Harry'nin üzerindeydi, dudaklarında küçümseyen bir ifadeye kıvrıldı.

"Potter! Bilmem gerekirdi. Bir tek senin böylesi hareket..."

"Hakaretlerin sende kalsın, zamanım yok. Profesör Grubbly-Plan mi adı neyse onu bulmam gerek!" dedi Harry.

Snape'in gözleri buna büyüdü.

"Profesör Grubbly-Plank seninle görüşmeye uygun değil. Şu an arasında ."

"Daha yeni Kahvaltıdaydık!" tükürür gibi konuştu Harry. "Ne arasına ihtiyacı var ki?"

"Hogwarts profesörlerinin ne zaman ara verdiklerine karar vermek sana düşmez, Potter! Şimdi, gidebilirsin." Snape kapıyı kapamak için hamle etti ama Harry ayağını ileri atarak kapanmasına engel oldu.

"Sanmıyorum." Harry tısladı ona. "Onu görmem gerek, acil."

"Acil, öyle mi?" Snape sordu.

Harry göğsüne bastırılmış beyaz baykuşu fark ettiğini biliyordu. Adamın kör olmadığını biliyordu; kar beyazı baykuşun siyah cübbelerin üzerinde durmasıyla o kadarı yeterince ortadaydı.

"Baykuşum yaralı, yardımına ihtiyacım var." Harry dişlerinin arasından konuştu.

Snape'in alaycı gülüşü derinleştikten sonra bu sefer pis pis sırıtmaya başladı.

"Söylediğim gibi, şu an müsait değil."

Snape asasını çıkardı ve kapının kapanmasına hala engel olan Harry'nin ayağına doğrulttu.

Harry'nin eli fırlayarak bileğini yakaladı, asa tutan elini sımsıkı kavradı. Snape'in gözleri bu harekete büyüdü ve şok içinde Harry'e bakakaldı.

"Beni zorlama!" Harry uyardı adamın bileğindeki kavrayışını sıkılaştırırken.

İksir Profesörünün yüzünden acı geçer gibi oldu ama maskeledi.

"Mr Potter? Profesör Snape?"

Harry adamı bıraktı, kendini topladı. Bulmaya geldiği Profesörün Snape'in arkasında durduğunu gördü. İksir Profesörü bileğini bir kez ovduktan sonra etrafında döndüğünde arkasında Profesör Grubbly-Plank'i buldu.

"Profesör Snape, ne oluyor? Adımın geçtiğini duydum." Kadın sordu. Yalnızca saniyeler önce patlak vermekle tehdit eden düelloyu görmüş gibi görünmedi.

Snape cevap vermek üzereydi ki Harry daha hızlı davrandı.

"Baykuşum hakkında. Yaralı; benim için onu bir kontrol edebileceğinizi umuyordum."

Kadın hemen Harry'nin yanına gelerek yaralı baykuşu ondan aldı. Kuş bir yabancıya teslim edilmekten şikayetçi olarak öttü ve kanatlarını çırpmaya çalıştı.

"Bir şey yok, bir şey yok." dedi Grubbly-Plank yatıştırıcı bir tonla. Parmakları tüylerinin üzerinden geçti, kuşu sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. "Ne oldu ona?" sordu Harry'e.

"Bilmiyorum. Onu bu halde buldum." Harry karşılık verdi.

"Endişe edecek bir şey yok. Kanadı kırılmış gibi görünüyor ama düzeltemeyeceğim bir şey değil. Onu senden alayım. Merak etme; birkaç güne eskisi gibi olur."

Harry başını salladı ve geriye bir adım attı. Profesör Hedwig'le beraber içeri yürüyerek odadan kayboldu. Snape hala olduğu yerde duruyordu. Harry'e dik dik baktı, eli bileğini tutuyordu. Harry de aynı şekilde dik dik ona baktı. Snape ileri bir adımını atarak kapıyı çarpıp kapattı.

Harry ayrılmak için döndü ama olduğu yerde kaldı. Ron ve Hermione arkasında duruyordu, Harry'nin çantası Ron'un ellerindeydi. Her şeyi görmüşlerdi; ifadelerinden belli oluyordu.

Harry yanlarına yürüdü ve çantasını Ron'dan aldı.

"Teşekkürler," dedi sessizce. "Siz niye dersi kaçırdınız?"

Ron omuzlarını silkti.

"Ben uyuyordum zaten, ne öğrenecektim ki?"

"Hedwig'e ne olduğunu görmek istedik. Daha önemli bir, bir Sihir Tarihi dersinden." dedi Hermione.

Harry ve Ron ona bir bakış attı.

"Bir şeyi kalmayacak, Grubbly-Plank öyle düşünüyor en azından." dedi Harry, çantasını omzuna atarak.

Hermione yumuşak bir gülümsemeyle Harry'e baktı.

"O inanılmaz riskli olmasına ve muhtemelen Profesör Snape'e söylediğin kişi olmadığını belli etmiş olsan da, bence Hedwig'e yardım bulmak için verdiğin mücadele çok hoştu." dedi diğer derslerine doğru yola koyulurken.

"Sadece geri gelip baykuşunu öldürdüğümü öğrenirse Harry bana çok kızar diye düşündüm. Öyle bir şeye ihtiyacım yok." dedi Harry omuzlarını silkerek.

"Evet, tabii o kadar. Hepsini Harry sana kızmasın diye yaptın. Hedwig'i önemsediğinden değil hiç." dedi Ron muzip bir gülümsemeyle.

"Bir kuşun nesini önemseyeyim ki?" Harry sordu, ama kimseyi ikna etmediğini biliyordu. İç geçirerek pes etti. "Tamam evet, alışınca seviyorsun hayvanı." kabul etti.

Hermione ve Ron buna kocaman gülümsediler.

"Harry de o kuşu çok seviyor, dostum." Ron söyledi.

"Harry, Profesör Snape'le olandan korkmuyor musun?" Hermione sordu sesinde korku vardı.

Harry başını salladı.

"Hayır"

Harry Voldemort'un ondan haberdar olduğunu biliyordu, alternatif bir boyuttan olduğunu bildiğini biliyordu. Başka neden Draco'yu pusula ya da onunla ilgili herhangi bir şey yanında mı diye kontrol etmeye göndersindi ki? Snape'e büyük ihtimalle son Ölüm Yiyen toplantısında söylenmişti.

"Ama, Harry, ya Profesör Dumbledore'a anlatırsa?" Ron sordu.

"Önemi yok," Harry cevapladı. "Snape ona istediğini anlatabilir, nereden geldiğime dair bir kanıtı olmadığı sürece; Dumbledore bana hiçbir şey yapamaz. Snape ona benim Harry Potter olmadığımı ya da başka bir dünyadan olduğumu düşündüğünü söyleyebilir, kanıtlayamadıkları sürece hiçbir şey yapamazlar." dedi Harry.

Sonraki derslerinin sınıfına vardılar, Biçimdeğiştirme, ve diğer öğrencilerin gelmesini beklediler.

"Hedwig nasıl yaralandı merak ediyorum?" Ron yüksek sesle düşündü.

"Kaza değildi, saldırıya uğradı." dedi Harry.

"Kim senin baykuşuna saldırır?" Ron sordu.

"Bence kim olduğunu biliyoruz." dedi Hermione, yüzü hoşnutsuzlukla buruşarak. "Umbridge olmak zorunda. Mektuplarını izlemeyi isteyecek tek kişi o."

"Mantıklı, özellikle de..." Ron Harry tarafından bölündü.

"Ron, bir dakika." dedi Harry, cübbelerinin içine uzanarak.

Harry'nin cebindeki telefon birdenbire çalarak bir saniyeliğine onu şaşırttı. Çabucak uzanarak cebinden çıkardı. Kulağına götürdü.

"Selam, Damien, dinle şu an konuşama...." birdenbire durdu, yüzünden bir şaşkınlık ifadesi geçtikten sonra ifadesi değişti ve koyun koyun gülümsedi.

"Merhaba, baba."

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TFF'deki bölüm sonu notumu kopyalamak istedim zira şahsi önem taşıyor: 
> 
> En son kısımda Harry'nin telefondaki yüz ifadelerini birebir hayal edebiliyorum yahu. Çok eğlenceli...
> 
> Bölümde ilgimi çeken ve yorum yapmayı istediğim ayrı ayrı bir sürü nokta var ama ben başka bir konuda yorum yapmak istiyorum. Biliyorum, bu bölümde beklenen anlardan biri vardı ama sizin yorumlarınızı o konu hakkında okumayı yeğlerim.
> 
> Benim yorumum aslında serinin geneline ve yazarın bir...ee..huyuna mı demeli... Hikayeyi çok sevdiğim aşikar. Ama seride açık açık nefret ettiğim ve sinirimi inanılmaz kaldıran bir durum var. O da 'kadın' karakterlerin hepsine bir rol biçilmesi ve ağızlarından 'ah şu erkekler!' lafının düşmemesi. Lily oğulları mutfağa girince aman sen yapma ben yapayım der, Hermione ders dinlemekten, not tutmaktan erkekler ne anlar der falan filan. Dikkatli okuduğunuzda seride bu tür noktalardan epey miktarda bulunmakta olduğunu göreceksiniz ve bunlar her seferinde sinirimi zıplatıyor benim. Yazarın da bir kadın olduğunu düşünerek iyice sinirleniyorum. Şu söylemlerden vazgeçilmeli...Senin karakterin, senin yazım stili seçimin evet AMA bunlar dönüp dolaşıp beni kısıtlıyor, senin yarattığın çerçevelere toplum beni sıkıştırmaya çalışıyor. Bu durumdan çok sıkıntılıyım gençler. Ve hikayeyi çok seviyor, gelip burada paylaşıyor olabilirim ama bu tür onaylamadığım önemli noktaları olduğunun bilinmesini istiyorum.
> 
> Sevgiler 'P


	23. Çabuk Sinirlenenler

23\. Bölüm - Çabuk Sinirlenenler

AU Dünya

Damien elleri kucağında birleştirilmiş bir halde oturuyordu. Ela gözleri koltuğun kol kısmına yaslanan ve telefon kulağında odayı bir o yana bir bu yana yürüyen odadaki iki figüre sabitlenmişti. Damien zar zor gözlerini ayırabildi, dikkatini babasından alabildi. Yanında sessizce oturan diğer formun farkındaydı, ama onunla konuşma gücünü kendinde bulamadı. Harry'i bilmezden gelmeyi tercih etti, sadece şu anlığına, babası oğlunun, Harry'nin telefonunu yanıtlamasını beklerken.

James telefon bağlanır ve oğlunun sesi kulaklarını doldururken volta atmayı bıraktı. Lily, James'in olduğu yerde durduğunu gördüğünde ayağa fırladı. Hızlıca yanına gidip telefonun diğer ucundakinin gerçekten Harry olup olmadığını sordu konuşmadan.

"Harry!" dedi James, sesi hem içinin ferahlamasını hem de pür kızgınlığını belli ediyordu.

"Hoperlöre ver." Lily fısıldadı. Telefonu James'in kulağından birazcık uzaklaştırdı ve bir tuşa bastı, birdenbire Harry'nin sesi odayı doldurdu.

"Merhaba baba"

Damien sırtından bir titremenin geçtiğini hissetti. Abisinin başı çok fena beladaydı.

"Harry! Ne cehennem yaptığını düşünüyorsun sen?" James bağırdı kızgınlıkla.

"Ah, peki, kızgın olduğunu biliyorum ama seni geri arasam olur mu? Sadece şu an çok iyi bir zaman değil." geldi Harry'nin sesi.

Damien şu an bu kadar korkuyor olmasa gülerdi. James'in gözleri Harry'nin sözleri üzerine yuvalarından fırladı.

"Hayır! Hayır bizi geri arayamazsın! İyi bir zaman olup olmadığı umurumda değil! Senin sorunun ne?" James sordu inanamazlıkla.

"Konuşamam, burada olmaz. Beş dakika ver bana, sizi arayacağ..." Harry cevap verdi.

"Yüzüme kapatayım deme sakın!" James uyardı.

"Üzgünüm, baba. Başka seçeneğim yok. Arayacağım birazdan." Harry sesi duyuldu.

"Harry!" James bağırdı ama karşılığında tüm aldığı Harry'nin kapattığına işaret eden uzak bir klik sesiydi. Telefonu kulağından çekti ve cihaza dik dik baktı.

Damien manzara karşısında yutkundu. Babasını daha önce hiç bu kadar kızgın görmemişti , ve onu kızdıracak da epey bir şey yapmıştı, özellikle de şu son iki sene.

James yüzünü Damien'a döndü, gözlerinde o her zamanki sıcaklıktan eser yoktu. Elinde hala telefonla ona işaret etti.

"Açıkla, şimdi!" tükürür gibi konuştu.

Damien delicesine açıklama yapmak zorunda kalmamayı ümit ediyordu. Harry'le olan telefon görüşmesinin amacı buydu. James ve Lily önlerindeki 'Harry'nin gerçek formuna dönüştüğünü gördükten sonra, ikisi de ne olduğunu açıklamasını talep etmişlerdi. Damien çabucak onlara önlerindeki çocuğun Harry Potter olduğunu, ama bu evrene ait olan olmadığını söylemişti. Annesiyle babasının yüzündeki büyüyen ikaz işaretlerine aldırmaksızın devam etmiş, iki Harry'nin evren değiştirdiğini anlatmıştı. Damien daha fazla açıklama yapmamış ya da tam olarak nasıl olduğunu anlatmamıştı. Onun yerine hızlıca telefonu babasına vererek Harry'le kendi konuşup tam olarak ne olmuş olduğunu ve şimdi neler olduğunu öğrenebileceğini söylemişti.

Ama şimdi, Damien'ın açıklama yapmaktan başka bir seçeneği yokmuş gibi görünüyordu. Kendini dengelemek için derin bir nefes aldı ve konuşmaya başladı.

"Baba, bu..."

"Bu benim suçum."

Damien durup yanında duran çocuğa dönüp baktı. James ve Lily de dikkatlerini Damien'ın yanında oturan ufak çocuğa çevirdiler. Harry yere bakıyordu ama devam ederken başını kaldırıp James'e baktı.

"Buraya gelmeyi isteyen bendim. Açıklama yapması gereken benim."

James ve Lily, ikisi de bu Harry'le konuşmaktan rahatsız göründüler. Ona bakamıyorlardı bile. Harry içten içe görüşünün bulanık olduğuna memnun oldu, bu şekilde en azından yüzlerini net göremiyordu. Annesiyle babasının şu anki ifadelerini görmek istemiyordu.

"Nasıl oldu bu?" Lily sordu sonunda.

Alçak bir sesle, Harry iki ay önce olanları yeniden anlattı.

"Harry ve Damien birdenbire evimde beliriverdiler, bir gece. Önce bütün bu şeyi hayal ediyorum zannettim. Daha önce alternatif evrenler hakkında hiç düşünmemiştim bile..."

"Senle Harry ne yapıyordunuz başka bir boyuta gidip?" Lily böldü, zümrüt gözleri Damien'a doğru alev alarak.

"Bir kazaydı." Damien hemen karşılık verdi.

"Bir şeyi devirmek kazadır, istemeden bir şeyleri kırmak kazadır. Başka boyutlara gitmek kaza DEĞİLDİR!" Lily bağırdı yüksek sesle.

Harry açık açık bilmeden geliniyordu yine; ağzını kapadı ve açıklamasının kalanını bastırdı. Kimsenin onu dinlemek istemediği ortadaydı.

Damien Lily'nin azarı karşısında ağırlıkla yutkundu ve babasına göz attı. James ona bakmıyordu bile; bu kötü haberden başka bir şey değildi.

"Baba, ben..." Damien başladı ama James birdenbire hafifçe yerinden zıplayınca lafı bölündü, elindeki telefon titremeye başlamış ve ışığı yanmıştı. James yeşil tuşa bastı ve hemen yanıtladı.

"Harry?"

Lily bir kere daha tuşa basarak telefonu hoperlöre aldı, böylece herkes Harry'nin dediğini duyabiliyordu.

"Üzgünüm, baba, ama daha önce konuşamazdım. Koridorun ortasındaydım ve herkes beni duyabilirdi." geldi Harry'nin sesi.

"Ne? Neredesin sen?" James sordu, kafası karışarak.

"Hogwarts'ta." Harry cevapladı sakinlikle.

James bir anlığına afallamış göründü. Lily'le kızgın bir bakışı paylaştıktan sonra tekrar oğluna döndü.

"Hogwarts? Başka bir boyuta geçip Hogwarts'a gitmeye mi karar veriyorsun!Bu boyuttaki Hogwarts'ın nesi vardı!" James sordu.

Harry'nin gülmesi odayı doldurdu.

"Baba, şalterlerin atıyormuş gibi geliyor kulağa..."

"Atıyor zaten! Harry! Başka bir boyuttasın! Merlin adına ne yaptığını düşünüyordun!" James bağırdı.

"Sakin ol, baba. Histerikleşmeye başlıyorsun." Harry cevapladı, tamamen rahat geliyordu sesi.

"Sakin olamam! Sen buraya geri gelene kadar olmaz!" James cevapladı. "Buraya geri dönmeni istiyorum, olman gereken boyuta, ve hemen şimdi!"

Harry cevap vermeden önce duraksadı. Damien nefesini tuttu.

"Evet, eee, görüyorsun ya, problem de o. Geri dönemem."

James ve Lily, ikisi de dik dik telefona baktılar.

"Niye?" soruyu soran Lily'di.

"Oh, merhaba, anne. Sen de oradasın, öyle mi?" Harry sordu.

"Niye geri gelemezsin, Harry?" James sordu, sesi doğal olmayan bir şekilde sertti.

"Buraya gelmek için kullandığım pusula, ee, yani, bozuk. Sorunu nedir bilmiyorum o yüzden de tamir edemiyorum." Harry yanıtladı.

James şimdiye dişlerini sıkmaya başlamıştı.

"Ne pusulası kullandın? Nereden buldun?" sordu. Damien babasının mağazaya fırtına gibi girip, sattıkları pusulanın defolu olduğunu söyleyerek parasını geri istediğini gözünde canlandırabiliyordu.

"Riddle Malikanesi'nden aldığım bir şey." Harry cevapladı.

James gözlerini kapatırken Lily nefesini çekti.

"Tahmin etmeliydim!" James tükürür gibi söyledi. "Ee şimdi ne olacak? Başka bir dünyada sıkıştın? Bunu mu söylüyorsun bana?"

"Evet, gibi gibi." Harry cevapladı.

Damien ve Harry birbirlerine baktılar, bu konuşma çok çirkinleşmek üzereydi, çok az kalmıştı.

"Bunun kadar sorumsuz ve aptalca bir şey yapacağına inanamıyorum!" James patladı. "Öyle toplanıp başka bir boyuta atlayamayacağını, yer değiştiremeyeceğini bilmen gerekir! Boyutsal Dengeyi düşünmen gerek, böyle bir yer değiştirmenin etkileri, böyle bir şey yapmanın sonuçları felaket olabilir!"

"Baba, sakinleş. Ben ne yaptığımı biliyorum." Harry cevap verdi. "Endişelenecek bir şey yok; Boyutsal Denge etkilenmiyor çünkü ben ve bu dünyanın Harry'si birbirimizle yer değiştirdik. İki evrende de bir Harry var, yalnızca doğru Harry'ler değil. Eğer ikimiz birden aynı boyutta olursak ve de uzun bir zaman kalırsak, o zaman denge bozulur ve komplikasyonlar çıkabilir."

"Bana ders verme, ilgilenmiyorum!" James çıkıştı. "Bütün ilgilendiğim senin eve geri dönmen!"

"Baba..."

"Dur, Harry! Dur!" dedi James. "Nerede bu pusula? Belki ben birinin bakmasını sağlayabilirim."

"Damien'da." Harry cevap verdi.

James Damien'a baktı ve çocuk hafifçe başını salladı. Sinirini kontrol edemeyerek ona sırtını döndü.

"Bunu yaptığına inanamıyorum, Harry!" dedi James sıkılı dişler arasından. "Neden yer değiştirmek istedin ki bile? O kadar mı sıkılıyordun burada?"

"Hayır, hiç öyle bir şey yok ortada." Harry cevap verdi

"O zaman neydi! Neydi seni bu kadar aptalca bir şey yapmaya çeken!" James sordu.

"Oradaki Harry'le hiç mi konuşmadınız?" Harry sordu, sesi soğuklaşarak.

James bahsi geçen çocuğa bakmak için dönmedi. Sırtını ona dönmeye devam etti.

"Başka kimsenin söyleyecekleriyle ilgilenmiyorum! Ben sana soruyorum! Sen benim oğlumsun! Sen bana açıklayacaksın!" James karşılık olarak bağırdı.

"James..." Lily koluna dokundu ama James onu susturmak için elini kaldırdı.

"Yer değiştirmeye karar verirken aklından ne geçtiğini söyle bana! Ne bulmayı umuyordun bundan!" sordu James ateşle.

"Başlangıç olarak senden ve dırdırından birkaç gün uzaklaşmayı!" Harry laf attı.

"Sen böyle numaralar yaptığında benim dırdır etmeye her türlü hakkım olduğuna herkes katılır!"

"Bu bir numara değil!" Harry karşılık verdi.

"Nedir o zaman? Söyle bana, Harry, neye ulaşmayı umuyordun bununla!" James sordu ateşle.

"Harry'nin ebeveynleriyle yaşamanın nasıl bir şey olduğunu bilmesini istedim."

James Harry'nin karşılığıyla kalakaldı. Lily de yanında donup kalmıştı.

"Ne?" sordu James, sesi hala sertti.

"Dedim ki, Harry'nin ebeveynleriyle yaşamak nasıl bir şey bilmesini istedim. Annesiyle babasının hayatında olması nasıl bir şey." Harry cevapladı.

James bunun ne anlama geldiğini biliyordu ama zihni kabul etmek istemiyordu. Telefon kulağında öylece durdu.

"Harry? Ne...?"

"Ölüsünüz." dedi Harry sessizce, kelimeler belirgin bir zorlukla çıkıyordu ağzından. "Sen ve annem, ikiniz de hayatta değilsiniz bu dünyada."

James ve Lily, ikisi de hızlıca odadaki Harry'e bakmak için döndüler, fakat tek buldukları şey boş bir koltuktu. Üzgünce yerinde oturan Damien'a baktılar. Kapıya bakmak için döndü, Harry'nin gittiğini işaret etti.

James masanın yanındaki sandalyeye ulaşmayı becerdi ve üzerine yığıldı.

"Nasıl...? Nasıl oldu bu?" sormayı başarabildi.

"Size anlatmak bana düşmez." Harry cevapladı. "Başından geçene sorun."

James, o ve Lily'nin alternatif bir gerçeklikte öldüklerinin farkındalığıyla bütün vücudunun titrediğini hissetti.

"Baba, dinle," dedi Harry iç geçirerek. "Bunu sadece o ebeveynlerine sahip olmanın nasıl bir şey olduğunu görebilsin diye yaptım. Seni ya da annemi hiç tanımamış. Yer değiştirmemiz yalnızca iki günlüğüne olacaktı. Pusulanın çalışmayı bırakacağını hiç düşünmedim."

James ve Lily, ikisi de sessizleşmişlerdi ve ikisi de oturuyor, Harry'i dinliyorlardı.

"Nedir bu pusulanın adı? Hakkında daha fazla bilgi nereden bulabilirim?" James sordu.

"Onu bilmiyorum baba. Benim bir planım var. Sadece harekete geçebilmek için biraz zamana ihtiyacım var." Harry karşılık verdi.

"Ama, Harry..." Lily başladı endişeyle.

"Anne, güven bana. Bir şey olmayacak." Harry lafını kesti. "Şimdi gitmem lazım, sizi sonra ararım, daha fazla zamanım olduğunda."

"Tamam, evet" James cevapladı, zihni hala şoktan kendine gelmeye çalışıyordu.

"Ve baba," Harry seslendi James bağlantıyı kesmeden önce. "Damien'a bağırma. Bunların hiçbiri onun suçu değildi. Bunu yapmak isteyen bendim. Beni durdurmaya çalıştı ama onu dinlemedim. Sana ya da anneme bir şey söylememesi için söz verdirttim. O sadece sözünü tutmaya çalışıyordu."

James Damien'a baktı, gözlerine hiddet geri döndü.

"Damien'ın tutması gereken başka bir sözü daha olduğunu hatırlaması gerekirdi." dedi sessizce.

Damien başını eğdi, gözlerini yere dikti. Babasının o sözü hatırlatacağını biliyordu, Harry'nin onlara geri geldiği gün verdirdiğini. Harry'nin güvenliğiyle ilgiliyse babasından asla sır saklamayacağına dair verdiği sözü.

xxx

Damien girmeden önce bir kere tıklattı. Kapıyı açarak içeri girip Harry'i arandı. Onu göremedi.

"Harry? Burada mısın?" Damien sordu kapıyı kapayarak içeri yürürken.

Banyonun kapısı açıldı ve Harry içeri girdi. Damien anlık olarak görüntüsü karşısında kalakaldı. Son iki aydır, Damien bu Harry'le birlikteydi ama aynı abisi gibi görünüyordu, fakat şimdi görünüş tılsımı yerinde değilken, Harry yalnızca normal kendi gibi görünüyordu. Damien neredeyse ne kadar sıska ve ufak ve kırılgan göründüğünü unutmuştu.

Harry içeri girerken Damien'a hafifçe gülümsedi. Ellerinde bir şey tutuyordu ve yakından bakınca siyah çerçeveli gözlükleri olduğu anlaşılıyordu. Ufak bir bezle camlarını temizliyordu.

Damien Harry'nin giydiği cübbeleri değiştirdiğini gördü. Bir kez daha çuval gibi, eski püskü kazağı ve kotunun içindeydi, bu dünyaya Damien'la birlikte geldiklerinde giydiklerinin aynısı.

Hiçbir şey söylemeden, Harry gözlüklerini taktı ve dudaklarında ufak bir gülümsemeyle Damien'a baktı.

"Harry, çok üzgünüm." Damien özür diledi. "Keşke bulmasalardı."

"Önemli değil. Olacaktı, er ya da geç." dedi Harry usulca. "Ben sadece biraz daha sonra olmasını umuyordum." ekledi.

Damien başını salladı, o da keşke çok daha sonra olsaydı diye umuyordu, tercihen abisi geri geldiğinde.

"Onlar, onlar seni görmek istiyor, senle konuşmak." dedi Damien, eliyle kapıya doğru işaret ederek.

Harry başını salladı, şu an James ve Lily'le konuşmaktansa her şeyi yapabilirmiş gibi görünüyordu.

"Hadi," dedi Damien, kapıya doğru yürüyerek. "Zaten bayağı kızgınlar, daha fazla cephane vermeyelim ellerine."

xxx

James ve Lily koltukta oturuyordu, ikisinin de elleri önlerinde kavuşturulmuştu, ikisi de oğullarının alternatif formuyla tanışmaya kendilerini hazırlıyorlardı. Çocuğun oğulları gibi görünerek son iki ayı onlarla geçirmiş olduğu gerçeği sakin kalmalarını güçleştiriyordu.

"Ben hala bunun olduğuna inanamıyorum." dedi James, çoğunlukla kendine.

"Biliyorum" Lily başını salladı.

"Onu geri getirmenin bir yolunu bulmak zorundayız. Umarım Dumbledore bu özel pusula hakkında daha çok şey biliyordur." dedi James endişeyle.

"Eminim biliyordur, bilmiyorsa da bilgi almak için kiminle görüşebileceğimizi bilir." dedi Lily, endişe içinde dudağını ısırarak.

"Harry bu sefer cidden çok ileri gitti." dedi James, hala oğlunun tümden başka bir boyutta olduğu gerçeğini algılayabilmiş değildi.

"James," dedi Lily, dikleşerek. "Harry'le geri geldiğinde ilgileniriz, ama...buradaki Harry'le ne yapacağız?"

James saçından bir elini geçirdi.

"Bilmiyorum. Gerçekten bilmiyorum." dedi dürüstlükle.

"Ona ne olduğunu öğrenmek istiyorum, ne olduğunu...bize. Ama bir yandan da, tüm bunlarla nasıl başa çıkacağımı bilmiyorum!" dedi Lily. "Yani, bu nasıl oluyor? Gerçekten oğlumuz değil, ama hala Harry Potter, James ve Lily'nin oğlu, o zaman bu onu oğlumuz yapar, değil mi?" Lily sordu kafa karışıklığıyla.

James iç geçirdi ve dosdoğru ona bakmak için döndü.

"O bizim oğlumuz değil, Lily. Bizim oğlumuz başka bir boyutta sıkışıp kalan. Onu geri göndermek için bir yol bulmamız gerek, kendi dünyasına ve bizim Harry'mizi geri almamız." dedi James. "Bütün yapabileceğimiz bu."

Lily hiç de mutlu görünmeyerek başını salladı. Bir ses onun ve James'in dikkatini çekti ve iki de dönüp önlerine baktılar.

Kapıda duran, yıpranmış görünen bir kazak ve kotun içinde duran ufak, dağınık siyah saçları olan gözlüklü bir çocuktu. Damien'la birlikteydi ve onlara bakıyordu.

"Oh," dedi James ve bu durumla nasıl yüzleşmeleri gerektiğini çözmeye çalışarak Lily'e baktı.

Harry onlar için durumu kolaylaştırıp o konuşmanın son kısmını duymamış gibi yaparak içeri girdi. Gelip James ve Lily'nin oturduğu koltuğun karşısındakinin yanında durdu.

"Otur." dedi Lily usulca, ses tonu bir misafirle nazikçe konuşurken kullandığı tondu. 'Ya da bir yabancıyla' diye düşündü Harry yerine geçer ve otururken.

James Damien'ın da oturduğunu not etti, ama onlardan mümkün olduğu kadar uzağa oturuyordu. Koltuk yerine, oturmak için odanın köşesindeki masa ve sandalyeyi tercih etmişti.

Harry itinayla onlara bakmıyordu. Bakışını ayaklarına ve kilime sabitledi. James ve Lily çocuktan gözlerini ayırmakta zorlanıyorlardı. Gözlükleri, ince yüzü, ufak yapısı, yıpranmış kıyafetleri çocuğun nasıl bir hayat sürdüğüne dair yeteri kadar ipucu veriyordu.

Birkaç tuhaf dakikadan sonra, Lily boğazını temizledi.

"Neden odadan ayrıldın?" sordu.

Harry başını kaldırıp ona baktı.

"Ben...ben sadece...ben düşündüm ki belki biraz yalnız kalmak istersiniz." cevapladı.

Lily James'e baktı. Neden Harry'nin ayrıldığını tahmin etmişti. James'in sözleri batmış olmalıydı. 'Kimsenin söyleyecekleriyle ilgilenmiyorum! Ben sana soruyorum! Sen benim oğlumsun!'

James oturduğu yerde kıpırdandı.

"Özür dilerim," James başladı iç geçirerek. Harry başını kaldırıp ona baktı. "Ben...ben neredeyse canını yakıyordum az önce. Düşman olduğundan korkuyordum." Biraz keşke öyle olsa diye de umuyordu. Onla başa çıkması çok daha kolay olurdu.

"Önemli değil." dedi Harry hafifçe omuzlarını silkerek. "Sadece aileni koruyordun. Bunu anlayabilirim."

James Harry'e baktı, görünüşüyle ilgili her şeyi inceledi. Çocuk ufaktı, oğlu Harry'den ufaktı en azından.

"Kaç yaşındasın?" sordu James.

"On beş" Harry cevapladı.

James ona saldırdığı için kendini daha da kötü hissetti. Yalnızca on beş yaşındaydı; ufak oğluyla aynı yaşta. Gözleri oturan Damien'a kaydı ve gözleriyle buluştu.

Birdenbire önceki sözlerinden çok utandı.

"Umursamaz gibi gelmek istemedim, demin," dedi James. "Sadece...hepsi birden kaldırması biraz fazla." dedi ağırlıkla.

Harry oturduğu yerde kıpırdandı ama bir şey demedi.

"Harry," Lily başladı usulca, çocuğun ona bakmasına sebep olarak. "Keşke bize en başta gelip gerçeği anlatsaydın."

"Beni hemen başınızdan atmaz mıydınız?" Harry sordu karşılığında, bakışını Lily'e kilitleyerek.

Lily cevaplamakta tereddüt etti. Başını bir parça James'in yönüne çevirdi ama ona bakmadı.

"Öyle yapmayacağımızı düşünmek isterim." cevapladı sonunda.

Damien tekrar oturduğu yerde kıpırdadı ama konuşmaya katılmadı. James hareketi yakaladı ama çabucak ondan başka yere baktı. Öne eğilerek ellerini kavuşturdu.

"Bilmemiz gerek, ne...ne oldu senin dünyanda? Nasıl kaybettin...bizi?" sordu alçak bir sesle, biraz tereddütle.

Harry yine yere baktı, sözcüklerini dikkatli seçmeye çalıştı. Dalgınca bu konuşmanın ne kadar tuhaf olacağını fark etti, birine nasıl öldüklerini anlatmak falan. Sessizliği o kadar uzun sürdü ki James ve Lily hiç cevap vermeyeceğini düşünmeye başladılar.

James tekrar soramadan önce, Harry gözlerini yerden ayırmayarak konuştu.

"Cadılar Bayramı gecesi," Harry başladı; hangi Cadılar Bayramı gecesinden bahsettiğini belirtmeyerek, ama James ve Lily'nin zaten ihtiyacı yoktu. Harry'nin hangi geceden bahsettiğini biliyorlardı. "Benim dünyamda olaylar farklı gelişti. Peter," Harry ismi söyledikten sonra duraksadı, iki yetişkinin ne kadar gerildiğinin farkındaydı. Devam etti, "Peter beni Voldemort'a vermek için hiç çalmadı. Onun yerine Voldemort'u Godric's Hollow'a getirdi." Harry başını kaldırıp hem James'in hem Lily'nin yüzlerindeki dehşet dolu ifadeleri gördü. "Sır tutucunuz oydu ve yerinizi Efendisine söyleyerek ihanet etti. Voldemort beni öldürmeyi amaçlayarak Godric's Hollow'a geldi." Harry burada durdu, sonraki sözler boğazında düğümleniyordu. "Onları öldürdü, çünkü beni korumaya çalışıyorlardı. İkisi de beni korurken öldü."

James ve Lily zorlukla konuşabildiklerini fark ettiler. Sersemlemiş bir sessizlik içinde Harry'nin söyledikleri zihinlerine işler ve içlerinde ölü bir ağırlık olarak yer ederken oturdular. Yavaşça, Lily uzandı ve Harry'nin eline dokunduktan sonra tamamen kendi avcu içine aldı.

Harry sessizlik içinde oturdu. Annesinin elinin kendisininki üzerindeki hissi rahatlatıcıydı ve bu hissin onu kaplamasına izin verdi.

"Sen nasıl kurtuldun?" James sordu kendine şöyle böyle gelebilmeyi becerince.

"Bilmiyorum. Voldemort'un beni öldüren lanetle vurduğu söylendi bana. Benden geri yansıyarak onu vurmuş."

James ve Lily, Harry'e bakakaldı.

"Pardon, öldüren lanet senden geri yansıdı?" James sordu, açıkça inanmayarak.

"Profesör Dumbledore annem yüzünden olduğunu söyledi," Harry hala elini tutan Lily'e baktı. "Annem beni korurken öldü, hayatını benim için verdi ve bunu yaparken de, bana bir koruma sağladı. Voldemort'un laneti bende bir tek yara izi bıraktı."

Harry alnına düşen saçları geri çekti ve şimşek biçimli bir yara izi ortaya çıktı.

Lily neredeyse şok içinde elini geri çekti. James lanet izinin görüntüsü üzerine irkildi.

"Oh, Tanrım!" fısıldadı. Gözleri yara izine kilitlenmişti.

Harry elini çekti ve saçının izi yeniden örtmesine izin verdi.

"Yıllarca o yara izinin ne anlama geldiğini bilmedim. Bir kazadan geriye kaldığını düşündüm. Annemle babamın katili tarafından bana verildiğini hiç bilmedim." Harry devam etti.

James ve Lily birbirleriyle bakıştılar. 'Acıyan onun yara iziydi!' James düşündü kendi kendine. Bunun farkındalığıyla muazzam bir rahatlama hissetti. Yani Voldemort geri gelmemişti, yine oğlunun peşinde değildi. Birdenbire bu farkındalık başka bir tanesine sebep oldu ve James'in yüzü hızla renk kaybetti.

"Harry, öldüren lanetin Voldemort'un üstüne yansıdığını söyledin. Bu, senin dünyanda, Voldemort'un öldüğü anlamına mı geliyor?" James sordu, tüm benliğiyle cevabın 'evet' olmasını umarak.

Harry başını eğdi ve yavaşça salladı.

"Hayır, ölü değil." dedi Harry ve James de Lily de keskin birer nefes çektiler. "O gece kayboldu. Kimse ona ne olduğunu bilmiyordu, bazıları öldüğünü düşündü ama o bir şekilde hayatta kaldı." Harry ağırlıkla yutkundu ve sonraki kelimeleri çıkmaya zorladı. "Bu yaz, geri döndü." fısıldadı.

James ve Lily'nin nutku tutuldu. İkisi de Harry'e şok, dehşet ve endişe karışımıyla bakıyordu.

"Sen nasıl biliyorsun, geri döndüğünü?" sordu Lily titrekçe, açık bir şekilde Harry'nin yanıldığını umarak.

Harry acı bir gülümsemenin yüzüne yerleşmesine izin verdi.

"Yeniden doğuşuna davetliydim." cevapladı, iğneleyici bir tonla. "Voldemort ellerine düşmemi planladı. Vücuduna geri dönmek için kanımdan aldı. Bütün şeyi gördüm."

Lily şimdi bir korku ve dehşet karışımıyla titriyordu. James sezgisel olarak etrafına bir kolunu sardı ve onu tuttu.

"Bu ne zaman oldu?" James sordu.

"Bu dünyaya gelmeden birkaç hafta önce." Harry cevapladı.

James'in gözleri birden büyüdü ve Harry'e bakakaldı. Lily'i bırakarak hareketsizce durdu.

"James?" Lily sorguladı, ona bakmak için dönerek.

James gözlerini kapayarak başının ellerine düşmesine izin verdi.

"Şimdi anlıyorum. Çok anlamlı." fısıldadı.

"Ne? Ne çok anlamlı?" Lily sordu.

Başını kaldırıp Lily'e baktı ve kadın gözlerindeki matemi ve kalp kırıklığını gördü.

"Neden Harry'nin yer değiştirmeye karar verdiği." dedi James, sesi kızgınlık ve kırgınlıkla bezeliydi.

"Ama, Harry bize neden olduğunu söyledi. Harry'nin gelip bizi görmesine izin vermek istedi." dedi Lily, karşılarında oturan Harry'e işaret ederek.

James ona başını salladı, sözleri belirgin bir zorlukla ağzından çıktı.

"Hayır, Lily. Nedeni o değil. Harry'i yeterince iyi tanıyorsun; kimse için bir şey yapmaz!" Açık kahverengi gözleri kırgınlıkla parladı. "Lily, Harry o dünyada kalmaya karar verdi çünkü o dünyanın bir Voldemort'u var!"

Lily tepki vermedi ama gözleri büyüdü ve bütün vücudu kaskatı kesilmiş gibi göründü.

Odanın öbür tarafında, Damien göğsünde kalbinin bir takla attığını hissetti.

"Baba, hayır, sen hepsini yanlış anladın." dedi Damien.

James başını salladı ama Damien'ın itirazına başka tepki vermedi. Yüzünü Harry'e döndü.

"Yer değiştirmeyi Harry mi önerdi?" sordu, cevabı bilerek.

Harry önce Damien'a baktıktan sonra döndü.

"Evet" cevapladı.

"Voldemort'un geri geldiğini öğrenmeden önce mi sonra mı önerdi?" James'in sözcükleri bir tıslama halindeydi.

"Sonra" Harry onayladı sessizce.

James'in gözlerinde ürkütücü bir ifade vardı. Harry dilini ısırdığını görebiliyordu, işlenmemiş bir kızgınlık yayıyordu etrafına. Harry babasını bu kadar kızgın görmeyi istemeyerek çabucak bakışını kaçırdı.

"Onca şeyden sonra, tüm olanlardan sonra, o hala...! O hala...!" James doğru düzgün bir cümle kuramadı. Elini saçından öyle sert bir şekilde geçirdi ki koparıyormuş gibi göründü.

"Baba, sen her şeyi yanlış anladın." dedi Damien tekrar. Ayağa kalkarak odayı baştan başa geçti ve önünde çömeldi. "Harry orada Voldemort yüzünden kalmadı. Onunla karşılaşmayı planlamıyor. Bana kendi söyledi!"

James Damien'a baktı ama ona cevap vermedi. Başının tekrar ellerine düşmesine izin verdi.

"Onu oradan çıkarmak zorundayım." dedi, başı hala ellerinde.

"Baba, lütfen..." Damien babasının ellerini yüzünden çekmek için uzandı ama James çocuğun ellerini üzerinden attı.

Bu reddedilme karşısında donup kalarak, Damien bir anlığına bocaladı ama sonra tekrar denedi.

"Harry onun yakınında hiçbir yere gitmeyecek. Bu yer değiştirmeyi sadece bu Harry ikinizle tanışabilsin diye yaptı. Baba, Harry'nin Voldemort için orada olduğunu düşünme. Öyle değil, yemin ederim değil, güven bana..."

James başını kaldırdı ve Damien'a baktı. Tekinsiz bakışı Damien'ın geri çekilmesine sebep oldu. O kelimeleri sonda söylemeyi hiç kastetmemişti ama ağzından kaçmışlardı.

James aniden ayağa kalktı ve Damien'a tek kelime etmeden yanından geçerek çıktı. Damien hala yerde oturuyordu. Annesine baktıktan sonra başını yeniden düşürdü, göğsü ağrıyordu. Babası ona bir daha asla güvenmeyecekti, asla.

Canon Dünya

Harry kafası hala yaptığı telefon görüşmesinde, bir sonraki dersine doğru yürüdü.

"Bu sefer dersin tümünü geçirmeyi başarır mısın ne dersin?" Ron dalga geçti Kehanet sınıfına çıkan merdivenleri tırmanırlarken.

Harry ona bir bakış attıktan sonra tavan kapağından kendini yukarı itti. Sihir Tarihi dersinin sonunu Hedwig yüzünden kaçırmıştı. Sonra da Biçimdeğiştirmenin başını babası nerede olduğunu öğrendiği ve ona deli gibi bağırmak için aradığı için kaçırmıştı.

"McGonagall bazen cidden korkutucu olabiliyor." Harry yorum yaptı, Profesörün burun deliklerinin nasıl genişlediğini ve ağzının nasıl ipince olduğunu hatırlarken.

"Ben hala sana on dakikadan geç girmiş olmana rağmen ceza vermediğine şaşkınım." dedi Ron o da tavan kapağından çıkarken.

"Bence Hedwig'i duydu. Muhtemelen onu görmeye gittiğimi, o yüzden geç kaldığımı düşündü." dedi Harry, iki çocuk da ağır parfümlü sınıfta yerlerini alırken.

"Eh, bu derste kalmanı öneririm." dedi Ron, sınıfın köşesindeki bir şeyi not ederek.

"Neden o?" Harry sordu.

"Bak," Ron işaret etti. Harry parmağını takip ettiğinde pembeler içinde, elinde bir not defteri ve tombul parmaklarında tüy kalem ile bir iskemlede oturan küçük cadıyı gördü. "Teftiş zamanı!" Ron kıs kıs güldü.

Harry bakışını Umbridge'den ayırdı. Umbridge'in Profesörü teftiş ettiği bir derse ilk defa katılıyordu. Kadın odayı tararken onun bakışıyla buluştu. Harry ona kaşlarını kaldırdı ve pis pis sırıttı. Kadın hemen başka tarafa baktı.

Profesör Trelawney parmaklarını şalıyla oynayarak yerinden kalktı. Arkasında oturan cadıyı bilmezden gelmekte zorlanıyormuş gibi görünüyordu, ama yine de oturan öğrencilere doğru yürüdü ve o buğulu sesiyle konuştu.

"Kehanet sanatının bir başka dersine hoşgeldiniz, çocuklar."

Ders başladı, ve Harry'le Ron telefon görüşmesi hakkında fısıldaşmaya devam ederek dersi büsbütün bilmezden geldiler.

"Çok kızdı mı?" Ron fısıldadı.

"Kızmak ne demek, çıldırmıştı." Harry cevapladı.

"Umarım kızmıyordur...Harry'e." Ron fısıldayan sesini iyice alçalttı.

"Neden kızsın ki? Birine kızacaksa benle Damien'a kızar." Harry kardeşinin düşüncesi üzerine midesinin takla attığını hissetti. Şu an nelerin içinden geçtiğini ancak hayal edebiliyordu.

"Böyle bir siniri olduğunu düşünmüyordum." dedi Ron.

"Ben pek yardımcı olmuyorum sanki." Harry karşılık olarak fısıldadı.

"...ve şimdi, eğer kürelerinizi alıp derinlemesine bakarsanız, yanınızda oturan kişinin geleceğini göreceksiniz. Üçüncü gözünüzü açın, çocuklar, kristal kürenin ötesine bakın ve geleceği görün!"

Harry önünde duran cam küreye baktı. Ron'a bakıp pis pis sırıttı.

"Ben başlayacağım." dedi, yüzünde eğlenen bir ifadeyle. Küreye baktı ve beyaz sise gözlerini dikti.

Harry küreye bakarken Ron sessizce izledi.

"Hmm, ilginç." Harry mırıldandı.

"Ne? Ne gördün?" Ron sordu, heyecanlanarak.

"Bir sis bulutunun içinde sonsuza dek kaybolacaksın." dedi Harry ona bakarak.

"Ne?" Ron bağırdı.

"Gördüğüm o, beyaz sis." Harry karşılık verdi, küreye işaret ederek.

"Oh, hadi ama, Ron. Bunların hepsi bir dolu zırva! Kehanet bir şaka!" Harry güldü.

"Biliyorum, bu dersi hiç sevmedik zaten." dedi Ron. Harry'nin 'biz'in o ve bu dünyanın Harry'si olduğunu anlayacağını biliyordu.

Harry bir şey söyleyemeden önce, birinin masaya yaklaştığını gördü. Başını kaldırdığında Profesör Trelawney'nin kalın gözlüklerinin ardından ona baktığını gördü.

"Bir sorun var mı, tatlım?" sordu hulyalı sesiyle.

"Hayır Profesör, her şey iyi." Ron cevapladı çabucak, onları yalnız bırakacağını umarak.

Ama Kehanet Profesörü onları terk etmedi ve Harry'e göz atıp durarak etraflarında dolandı.

Ron bir şeyler geveledi ve küreye baktı, her birkaç saniyede bir gözleri Profesöre fırlayarak onayını aldı.

"Ee, peki, Harry. Ben...ben Quidditch sahasını görüyorum ve de bir altın snitch; bu senin ulusal bir Quidditch oyuncusu olacağın anlamına geliyor." Ron yalan söyledi.

Harry Ron yüzünü buruşturur, küreye bakarken son derece konsantreymiş gibi görünmeye çabalayan ifadesine güldü.

"Başka?" sordu, sırf gıcıklığına.

Ron ona dik dik baktı ama devam etti.

"Evleneceksin, çocukların olacak ve yaşlı bir adam olarak öleceksin. Epey sıkıcı bir hayat aslında." bitirdi.

"Kulağa iyi geliyor." Harry gülümsedi.

Bu kadarı Profesör Trelawney için yeterliydi. Yüzünde rahatsız bir ifadeyle onlara doğru yeniden süzüldü.

"Tatlım, geleceği okumak için çok çabaladın, ama korkarım ki işaretleri yanlış okumuş olabilirsin." dedi Ron'a küreye dönmeden önce.

Ellerini üzerinde salladı ve içine baktı. Yüzü sanki acı içindeymiş gibi çarpıldı. Keskin bir nefes çekmeyle ellerini ağzına kapadı. Daha-az-umurumda-olamazdı ifadesiyle ona bakan Harry'e baktı.

"Oh, tatlım. Oh, zavallı, zavallı çocuğum." dedi, başını bir yandan öte yana sallayarak.

Hareketleri sınıfın çoğunluğunun dikkatini çekti. Profesör Umbridge Parvati ve Lavender'la konuşmaktaydı ama öğretmeni dinlemek için durdu.

"Çok üzgünüm ki geleceğinde hiçbir şey göremiyorum. Bu yalnızca tek bir anlama gelebilir; bir geleceğin olacak kadar uzun yaşamayacaksın!" dedi dramatikçe.

Odadaki kız öğrenciler toplu halde nefeslerini çektiler. Erkekler gözlerini yuvarladı. Profesör Trelawney yine havasındaydı ve kelimelerinin topladığı tepkileri duyduktan sonra, huysuz falcılığına devam etti.

"Korkunç, trajik, acılı bir ölümün olacak. Tanık olanların kanını donduracak bir ölüm! Trajik hayatının trajik sonunu görebiliyorum!"

Harry birdenbire öksürdü, abartılı ve fazlasıyla belli olan sahte bir öksürüktü. Profesör Trelawney sanki çocuğun birazdan ölüp kalmasından korkuyormuş gibi endişeyle ona baktı.

"Ne oldu, tatlım? Sorun nedir?" sordu, onu süzerek.

"Oh, hiçbir şey," dedi Harry. "Sadece deli saçmalarına alerjim var da."

Ron az kalsın boğuluyordu ve dönüp Harry'e baktı; çocuk hala sakinlikle oturuyor, dili tutulan Trelawney'e bakıyordu. Kehanet Profesörü Harry'e bakakaldı; gözlük camlarıyla büyüyen gözlerini kırpmadan Harry'nin üzerine dikmişti, tepki vermekte zorluk çekerken ağzı açık kalmıştı.

Çocuklar alayla güldüler ve ufak kıkırdamalar sınıfı yıkıp geçti. Bu Trelawney'i şoke olmuş durumundan çıkardı ve elinden geldiği kadarıyla kendini toparladı. Harry ona masum masum gülümsedi.

Profesör Trelawney döndü ve yürüyüp gitti, onu ve Ron'u dersin kalanı boyunca bilmezden geldi. Harry sırıtan bir Dean'e baktı, çocuk ona baş parmağını kaldırdı. Harry'nin gözleri tam Dean'in ardında duran Umbridge'le buluştu. Kadın da ona hastalıklı bir tatlılıkla gülümsedi. Harry ona pis pis sırıtarak gözlerinin tehditkar bir ifade almasına izin verdi, kadının gülümsemesi yüzünden kayboldu.

xxx

"Paha biçilmezdi!" Ron coşkuyla söyledi Harry'e, öğle yemeğine otururlarken.

"Gerçekten öyle mi dedin?" Hermione sordu, kaşık dolusu püreyi yemeyi unutarak.

"Ne?" Harry sordu. "Alerjim var deli saçmalarına." tekrarladı.

Ron yine kahkahalara boğuldu. Hermione bile kıkırdadı.

"Bayılmış olmalı!" dedi, sonunda kaşığını ağzına koyarak.

"Oh, Hermione. Yüzünü görmen gerekiyordu! Sanki üzerinden Hipogrif sürüsü geçmiş gibiydi. Müthişti!" dedi Ron.

Harry yiyeceğine doğru gülümsedi ve Ron'la Hermione Trelawney'nin ne kadar sahtekar olduğu hakkında konuşurken yemeye devam etti.

"Sahtekar olduğunu biliyordum. Daha ilk Kehanet dersinin sonunda biliyordum!" dedi Hermione.

"O yüzden de çıkıp gittin dersi de bıraktın." Ron ekledi.

"Ve ben de hayatta görmediğim şey kalmadı diye düşünüyordum." Harry yorum yaptı.

Hermione ona bir bakış attı ama bastırdı.

"Ama, Harry doğru bir kehanet yaptığını söyledi, üçüncü sınıftayken." Ron'a anlamlı bir bakış attı. "Hatırladın?"

Ron biraz kendine geldi ve yemeğine baktı.

"Hiç hatırlatma." dedi acı bir ses tonuyla.

"Neden bahsediyorsunuz?" Harry sordu.

"Sana Fırtık'ı anlattığımızı hatırlıyorsun ya? Ve nasıl masumiyetini kanıtlamak için bir şansı olduğunu ama, ama Scrabbers'ın mahvettiğini?" Hermione üstü kapalı konuştu.

Harry o hikayeyi hatırlıyordu. Bir şeylere vurmak istemesine yol açmıştı, hem de sert bir şekilde. Sirius'un masumiyeti kanıtlanmış olabilirdi, hayatını geri almış olabilirdi, ama Peter kaçmıştı ve yanında, Sirius'un masumiyetinin kanıtlanması için bütün şansı da götürmüştü.

"Evet, hatırlıyorum." Harry geveledi. Yan tarafa, Ron'a baktı. Neden o günü hatırlamak istemediğini anladı. Evcil faresinin, Scrabbers'ın, aslında Peter Pettigrew, Potterlar'ı Voldemort'a satan ve James'le Lily Potter'ın ölümlerinden sorumlu olan adam olduğunu fark ettiği gündü.

"Harry, Profesör Dumbledore'a onun kehanetini anlattığında, ona...ona şimdi iki tane gerçekleşen kehaneti oldu dediğini söyledi." Hermione bitirdi.

Harry buna başını kaldırdı.

"Başka bir Kehanet mi yapmış? Gerçekten olan bir tane?" sordu.

"Profesör Dumbledore'a göre." Hermione cevapladı.

Harry bunu düşündü, o ve Voldemort hakkında kehaneti yapanın o olduğunu varsaymak fazla mı büyük bir zıplama olurdu?

"Harry, bak!" Hermione onu düşüncelerinden çıkardı ve Hermione'nin neye işaret ettiğini görmek için etrafında döndü.

Birkaç sandalye ötede, Neville sessizce oturuyor, sessiz sessiz öğle yemeğini yiyordu.

"Ne var, Hermione?" Harry sordu.

"Neville yalnız oturuyor. İşte şansın, hadi git." dedi Hermione heyecanla.

Harry onu duyan başka biri oldu mu görmek için etrafa bakındı.

"Ee, Hermione, birileri kulağını kabarttıysa, tamamen yanlış sonuca atlarlar." dedi.

Hermione onu duymazdan gelerek üsteledi.

"Ona karşı iyi olacağına söz verdin." dedi. "Son zamanlarda, onu hep bilmezden geliyorsun ve küçümseyerek konuşuyorsun. Bunu düzeltmen gerek. Bak tek başına oturuyor; bu senin için mükemmel bir şans."

"Hermione, çocuk bizimle aynı yatakhanede kalıyor." Ron dikkat çekti.

"Bence Harry onunla burada konuşsa Neville için anlamı çok daha fazla olur." dedi Hermione.

"Hermione..." Harry başladı.

"Şüphelenmesini istemiyorsun." Hermione fısıldadı. "Senin hakkında bir şeyden şüphelenirse ilk gideceği kişinin kim olduğunu biliyorsun değil mi?"

Harry ona uzun uzun baktıktan sonra gürültüyle masadan kalktı. Hermione o hiçbir şeyden habersiz oturan çocuğa doğru yol alırken kendinden emin göründü. Ona yaklaştıkça, Harry çocuğun bir kitaba gömüldüğünü fark etti. Ağır ağır iç geçirerek, Neville'e yaklaştı.

"Selam, Neville." dedi Harry sesine biraz fazla coşku koyarak.

Neville şaşkınlıkla yiyeceğinden ayrıldı ve başını kaldırıp ona baktı.

"Oh, merhaba, Harry!" gülümsedi.

Harry ne hakkında konuşması gerektiğini hiçbir şekilde bilmeyerek karşısına oturdu.

"Ee...nasılsın?" sordu Harry, Hermione'den bunu ona yaptırdığı için giderek daha fazla nefret ederek.

"İyi, sanırım. Geçen hafta İksirde az kalsın parmaklarımı yaktığımı biliyorsun. Hala Profesör Snape'in verdiği kompozisyon ödevim 'Neden parmaklar İksir kaynatırken hayatidir'i tamamlamam gerek."

Harry başını sallarken ona cesaretlendirici gülümsemelerle bakan Hermione'yle Ron'a göz attı.

"İksirde neden o kadar gerildiğimi bilmiyorum." Neville kabul etti, mağlup olmuş görünerek. "Yani, nedenini biliyorum, Profesör Snape yüzünden, ama keşke ondan korkmayı bıraksam, anlıyorsun ya?"

"Hı-hı" Harry katıldı, söylediği hiçbir şeyi dinlemeyerek. 'Merlin, neden Frank biraz kendine güven vermiyor çocuğa!' düşündü kendi kendine. 'Alice yüzündendir muhtemelen, hanım evladı yetiştiriyor!'

"Demek istediğim, Profesör McGonagall'dan da korkuyorum, ama en azından onun dersindeyken yine odaklanabiliyorum. Ama İksirde, sanki..."

"Hey, o bir kitap mı?" Harry sordu, lafını keserek. Çocuğun şikayetlerine daha fazla katlanabileceğini düşünmüyordu.

Neville ani konu değişimiyle afallamış göründü ve açık kitabına baktı.

"Oh, evet. İyi bayağı. Profesör Sprout yasaklı bölümden aldı benim için." dedi Neville minnettar bir bakışla. "Dünyanın dört bir yanında bulunan bütün bu bitkilerin hayatlarından harika gerçekler var. Biliyor muydun, Harry, Fransa'da neredeyse her iksir için kullanılabilen sarı ve kırmızı çiçekleri olan bir ağaç var? Ve İsveç'te turplar var, onlar da..."

"Tamam, hiçbir şey buna değmez!" dedi Harry hızlıca yerinden kalkarken. Aceleyle o turp hikayesini bitirmeden önce Neville'den uzaklaştı.

Neville arkada ne olduğunu anlamamış görünerek kalakaldı. Yavaşça döndü ve Hermione'yle Ron'un ona baktığını gördü. Onlara ufak, gönülsüz bir el salladı ve yüzüne ufak bir gülümseme zorladıktan sonra başını eğdi.

"Ben çok iyi gittiğini sanmıyorum." Ron fısıldadı Hermione'ye.

Çalı gibi saçları olan kız iç geçirdikten sonra Harry'nin gözden kaybolduğu kapılara baktı.

xxx

Siyah düşünseli gururla ahşap tezgahın üzerinde duruyordu. Parıldayan bir beyazla ağzına kazınmış şekiller ve eski yazılar kasenin koyu kahverengi üzerinde göze çarpıyordu.

Lord Voldemort yanında duruyordu, elleri kasenin iki yanındaydı. Bir kez daha odasında yalnızdı; müritleri henüz çağrılmamıştı. Voldemort soluna baktı ve değerli mülkünü gördü. Zalim bir gülümsemeyle gülümsedi altın pusulaya bakarken. O şey başka bir boyuta seyahat etmesine izin vermişti. Alternatif bir evrene geçmiş ve arzuladığı şeye saatler içersinde kolaylıkla ulaşmıştı.

Aptal Seherbazı belirlemenin ne kadar kolay olduğunu hatırlarken gülümsedi, bir baskın hakkında soruşturma yapıyor ve ifade toplamaya çalışıyordu. Adamı öldürüp Çok Özlü İksir için kanını kullanmak fazla kolay olmuştu. Ondan sonrası diğer kendinin izini sürmekten ibaretti. Bakanlık anlamsız olmuştu; onun hakkında hiçbir şeyleri yoktu. Sanki hiç var olmamış gibiydi.

Voldemort, Seherbaz Liam Ferguson kılığında, oradan sonra Bakanlığın Ölüm Yiyenler hakkında ne bilgiye sahip olduğuna bakmıştı. İç hattından neredeyse çoğunun ölü olduğunu fark etmişti. Yalnızca tek bir üye kaçaktı, Lucius Malfoy. Onun izini sürmek kolay olmuştu, Karanlık İşaret'in tek bir işlevi yoktu.

Cübbelerinden iki tane yan yana dizili tüp çıkardı, özenle tutmaya dikkat gösterdi. Tüpleri açarak ikisinin de içlerindekini önündeki kaseye boşalttı. Gümüşi beyaz madde, ne sıvı ne de gaz, düşünselinin içinde yüzdü.

Tek bir saniye tereddüt etmeden, Lord Voldemort yüz üstü Lucius ve Narcissa Malfoy'un hatıralarına daldı, almak için neredeyse onları öldürdüğü hatıralara.

"Lucius Malfoy'un hatıraları." dedi Voldemort net bir şekilde. Asıl peşinde olduğu oydu; Narcissa yalnızca yoluna çıkmıştı.

Lucius'un hatıraları başladı, çocukluk hatıraları, eğitimi, arkadaşları, düşmanları ve daha fazlası. Voldemort onları parçalayıp geçti; bunların hepsiyle ilgilenmiyordu. Başka bir isim söyledi, diğer dünyayı ziyaret etmesine esin kaynağı olan kişiyi.

"Harry James Potter"

Ufak bir bebek, bir battaniyeye sarılmış halde hala yakışıklı görünen bir Voldemort'un ayaklarına yerleştirilirken izledi. Lord Voldemort bu diğer kendini ilgiyle izledi, görünümdeki bütün farklılıkları not düştü ve hayatının hangi noktasında olduğunu kestirmeye çalıştı. Bu evrende Potterlar'a saldırmadan önceki akşam olduğu çıkarımını yaptı. Onu vücudundan söküp koparan ve on üç sene boyunca zar zor hayatta kalmaya zorlayan gecenin ta kendisiydi.

"Bella, çocuğu kaldır da velede yakından bakayım!"

Voldemort, Bella neredeyse anında Harry'i soğuk zeminden alır ve havaya kaldırırken izledi.

'Ne kadar büyük bir güç kaybı'

Voldemort'un düşüncesi, onun zihninde yankılandı. Karşıtının hissettiklerini hissedebiliyordu; telaş, asası can almak için kalkarkenki o güç hissi, kalbinin biraz daha hızlı atışı, sihrinin içinde trampet çalışı, dışarı çıkmak için yanıp tutuşması.

Voldemort asasını bir yaşındaki Harry Potter'a doğrulturken o gece aynen böyle hissettiğini hatırlıyordu, sefil çocuğun bulanık annesini öldürdükten hemen sonra.

Çocuk zümrüt gözlerini açar ve masumiyetle Voldemort'a bakarken izledi. Bir anlık tereddüt ve ani, kör edici yeşil ışık son olası saniyede saptırıldı.

"Ne oluyor?" Voldemort merak etti karşıtının yüzüne çocuğa bakarken gülümseme yayıldığını görünce.

Hatıraların geri kalanı boyunca, özellikle bu düşünce onu hiç terk etmedi.

xxx

"Ona gittin!" Harry sordu kızgınlıkla.

"Başka seçeneğim yoktu. Haber vermek zorundaydım." geldi karşılık.

"Baba, hayatında olan her şeyi ona anlatman gerekmediğini biliyorsun değil mi!" Harry sordu ateşle.

"Senin yerinde olsaydım, Dumbledore'u elimin tersiyle itmezdim. Seni eve geri döndürebilecek tek kişi o olabilir!" James karşılık verdi.

"O da bir düşünce tabii!" Harry geveledi kendi kendine.

Bir kez daha, İhtiyaç Odası'nda oturuyordu. Babasını aramaya söz vermişti ve günün dersleri biter bitmez, uzun ve gerekli telefon görüşmesini yapmak için gözlerden ırak odaya koşturmuştu.

"Ne söyledi? Biliyor mu pusula hakkında hiçbir şey?" Harry sordu.

Ağır bir iç geçirmeden sonra ufak bir 'hayır' duyuldu.

"Yani biraz boşu boşuna anlattın!" Harry işaret etti.

"Dumbledore bize yardım edebilir ve edecek. Pusulayla ilgili her şeyi öğrenecek, hepimiz öğreneceğiz." James söz verdi.

"Harry'le konuştunuz mu?" Harry sordu, konuşmanın konusunu değiştirmek isteyerek.

"Evet, sayılır." James cevapladı.

"Sayılır ne demek? Onunla geçmişi hakkında konuştunuz mu konuşmadınız mı?"

"Konuştuk. Bana ve Lily'e kendi dünyasında Cadılar Bayramı gecesi ne olduğunu anlattı." James onayladı.

"Çok fena, değil mi?" Harry sordu sessizce.

"Az kalıyor" geldi James'in karşılığı. Birkaç saniye sessizlik içinde geçtikten sonra Harry James'in iç geçirdiğini duydu. "Tek bir değişen kararın ne kadar fark yaratabildiğine inanamıyorum." dedi.

"Biliyorum" Harry katıldı.

"O çok farklı," James başladı. "Aslında seninle hiçbir alakası yok. Kişiliğinde bana seni hatırlatan hiçbir şey göremiyorum."

"O kadarı biraz fazla, gerçek halini sadece birkaç saat gördün daha." Harry işaret etti.

"Ondan önce bile," dedi James. "Onunla ilgili bir şeylerin ters olduğunu biliyordum. Sadece bir şeylerin içinden geçtiğini düşündüm; o yüzden öyle garip davranıyordun. Hiç aklıma gelmedi..."

"Baba, özür dilerim. Sana daha önce de bu yer değiştirmenin yalnızca iki günlüğüne olmuş olması gerektiğini söyledim. Hiç bu kadar uzun sürmesini kastetmemiştim." dedi Harry.

James buna cevap vermedi. Harry babasının yine karanlıkta bırakılmış olmaya hala kızgın olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu.

"Harry size her şeyi anlattı mı? Yani hayatı hakkında" Harry sordu, çocuğun hayatının özel kısımlarını paylaşıp paylaşmadığını merak ederek.

"Ee, hayır, pek değil. O Cadılar Bayramı gecesi olaylarının ne kadar farklı geliştiğine daldık gibi olduk biraz." James cevapladı. "Benim dikkatim dağıldı şeyle..." James sustu, hala kendini sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu ki Harry'le Voldemort hakkında mantıklı bir şekilde konuşabilsin.

"Dikkatin dağıldı? Neyle?" Harry sordu.

"Voldemort" dedi James.

Harry durdu ve bir saniyeliğine tamamen hareketsizce oturdu.

"Baba-"

"Hayır, Harry, önce benim konuşmama izin ver," James başladı çabucak. "Nasıl hissettiğini biliyorum. Onun için hissettiklerini anlamak Merlin bilir benim için ne kadar zor, ama anlıyorum. Bu dünyada olduğu adamın aynısı olduğunu düşündüğünü biliyorum, ama Harry gerçek şu ki o tamamen farklı. Senden nefret ediyor; seni hiç sevmedi, tek bir saniyeliğine dahi sevmedi. Fırsat bulursa, seni öldürecek. Bunu anlamana ihtiyacım var! Lütfen, yakınında hiçbir yere gitme. Ondan uzak duracağına dair söz ver bana."

Harry yumruğunu açtı ve önündeki duvara dik dik baktı.

"Merlin'e yemin ederim! Hepiniz aptal olduğumu falan mı düşünüyorsunuz, nedir?" Harry tısladı karşılık olarak. "Tabii ki bu Voldemort'un farklı olduğunu biliyorum! Bana ne yapmaya çalışacağını biliyorum ve siz ne kadar aptal olduğumu düşünürseniz düşünün, yakınında hiçbir yere gitmeyecek kadar sezgilerim var hayatta kalmak için!"

James hemen cevap vermedi. Uzun bir duraksamadan sonra fısıldadı,

"Teşekkürler, Harry."

"Dürüst olarak onunla karşılaşmaya çalışacağımı mı düşündün? Neden öyle düşünesin?" Harry sordu.

"Çünkü bu Voldemort." James cevap verdi basitçe.

"Ama o benim Voldemort'um değil. Bu büyücü beni yetiştiren adam değil. Bu büyücü James ve Lily Potter'ı öldürerek, Harry Potter'ı yetim bırakan ve onu sihirden nefret eden gerizekalılarla yaşamak zorunda bırakan adam!"

"Ne?" James sordu hemen.

"Ona onu kimin yetiştirdiğini bile sormadınız mı!" Harry sordu köpürerek. "Onunla hiç konuşmadınız mı?"

"Onu kimin aldığını hiç sormadım. Sirius yetiştirmiştir diye varsaydım." James cevapladı.

"Sirius tarafından yetiştirilmiş gibi mi görünüyor?" Harry sordu sinir olarak.

Diğer uçtan gelen cevap yoktu. Birkaç uzun dakikadan sonra, James sonunda korkulu bir sesle sordu.

"Kimdi o zaman? Kim yetiştirdi onu?"

"Sana daha önce de söyledim, bu benim hikayem değil. Ona kendin sor." dedi Harry. Bir tek sesini duyuyor olmasına rağmen kolaylıkla babasındaki tuhaflığı belirleyebiliyordu. "Baba, konuşun onunla," dedi Harry sessizce. "Seni ve annemi görmeye gelmesinin sebebi o, ikinizi de tanımak."

"Ne yararı olacak, Harry?" James sordu ağırlıkla. "Bir gün, kendi dünyasına, kendi boyutuna geri dönmek zorunda kalacak. Geri döndüğünde sahip olmayacağı şey onu daha çok incitmez mi?"

"Hayır, incitmez." Harry açıkladı. "Şu an sizden hiçbir şeyi yok. Seni ve annemi tek gördüğü zaman Voldemort'la düello ederken oluşan bir Priori Incantetum." Harry babasının nefes çekişini bilmezden gelerek bastrdı. "Annesi ve babasıyla konuştuğunu hatırladığı tek zaman, yansımaları Voldemort'un asasından çıktığında." James sessiz kalarak Harry'i devam etmeye teşvik etti. "Baba, o benim. Orada sizinle olan çocuk benim; Voldemort o gece Godric's Hollow'a gelmiş olsa benim geleceğim hal. Beni tanımak için bir şansınız var, ikinci bir şans, farklı koşullar altında. Kaybetmeyin." dedi sessizce.

"O sen değilsin, Harry. O tamamen farklı." James karşılık verdi.

"Bundan emin değilsin. Onu tanı, şaşırabilirsin." Harry cevap verdi.

"Onunla konuşacağım. Daha önce bırakıp çıktım gibi oldu ve bunu yapmamalıydım. Sadece...sadece çok fazla geldi. Yarın onunla konuşacağım." dedi James, gerçekten söylediğini kastediyormuş gibi kulağa gelerek.

Harry gülümsedi. Bir şekilde, ebeveynleriyle olan Harry'nin yine de oğulları gibi muamele görmek için bir şansı olacağını bilmek Harry'i garip bir şekilde rahatlattı. Kendine bunun sadece yer değiştirmenin boş yere olmasını istemediği için olduğunu söyledi.

xxx


	24. Soylu Maksatlar

24\. Bölüm - Soylu Maksatlar

AU Dünya

Kapıdaki tıklatma Harry'i uykusundan kaldırmaya yetecek kadar ses çıkardı. Çabucak yatağından kalkıp aceleyle kapıya gitti. Damien'ı ya da belki Ginny'i görmeyi bekleyerek açtı. Onların yerine kendini yorgun görünen bir James'e bakarken buldu.

"Günaydın, üzgünüm, uyandırdım mı?" James sordu, hala kapıda durarak.

"Hayır, sorun yok. Uyanıktım." Harry yalan söyledi. Hala dün gece giydikleri vardı üzerinde. Pijamalarını giyme zahmetine girmemişti.

James Harry'nin dairesinin dışında dururken tuhaf göründü.

"İçeri gelebilir miyim?" sordu en sonunda.

"Evet, pardon." dedi Harry, içeri girmesine izin vermek için hemen kenara çekildi.

James başı eğik ve gözleri yerde içeri girdi. Ayakta kalarak Harry kapıyı kapayıp ona doğru birkaç adım atana kadar bekledi.

"Dün gece Dumbledore'la konuştum." dedi James, Harry'nin koltuğuna oturarak.

Sessiz bir "Oh" tepkisi geldi Harry'den. O da yatağının ayakucuna oturdu.

"Ona gerçeği anlattım. Pek şaşırmadı aslında, bir şeylerin olduğundan şüphelendiğini söyledi. Onun da dikkatini çekmiş senin...farklı...davranışların ve Harry olmadığın çıkarımını yapmış, yani...aynısı olmadığın." James kelimelerde bocalayarak her geçen dakika daha da rahatsız göründü.

Harry elinden geldiği kadar bu tuhaflığı bilmezden gelmeye çalıştı.

"Profesör Dumbledore bu dünyanın Harry'si olmadığımı biliyor muydu?" Harry sordu, hayrete düşerek.

James başını kaldırıp ona baktı. Dumbledore'a onun tarafından 'Profesör' olarak hitap edilişini duyduğuna ne kadar şaşırdığı açıkça görülüyordu.

"Hayır, ne olduğunu bilmiyordu. Kendi gibi davranmadığı için sadece Harry'e önemli bir şey olduğundan şüphe ediyordu."

Harry başını salladıktan sonra eğdi. Okul Müdürü gerçeği bilseydi, kesinlikle onu diğer Harry'le değiştirmek için bir yol bulurdu. Bu dünyadaki zamanı kesinlikle sona ermişti.

"Söyledi mi, Profesör Dumbledore hiçbir şey söyledi mi, pu..pusulayı düzeltmek için bir şeyler yapabilir miymiş?" Harry sordu.

James iç geçirdikten sonra başını salladı.

"Pusula hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyor," James cevapladı ağırlıkla. "Tüm yapabileceği etrafa soruşturmak; kimse tekrar nasıl çalıştıracağını biliyor mu görmek."

Harry yine bakışını alçalttı. Yani bu dünyada birazcık daha fazla zamanı vardı. Düşünce şimdi, şimdi ebeveynleri onun etrafındayken rahatsız olunca o kadar ferahlatıcı değildi. James çocuğun ifadesini okumuş gibi göründü.

"Ben özür dilemek istiyorum, Harry," James başladı. "Dünkü davranış biçimim, doğru değildi. Özür dilerim."

Harry açık bir şekilde rahatsız olarak bir kere başını salladı.

"Önemli değil." dedi, gerçekten de olmadığını gösteren bir ses tonuyla.

James söyleyecek doğru şeyi bulmaya çalışarak odanın etrafına bakındı. Dün gece oğlunun ona söylediği şeyler zihninde yüzüyordu. 'Orada sizinle olan çocuk benim; Voldemort o gece Godric's Hollow'a gelmiş olsa benim geleceğim hal. Beni tanımak için bir şansınız var, ikinci bir şans, farklı koşullar altında. Bunu kaybetmeyin.'

Harry'e baktığında ona bakmaktan kaçınma çabasıyla başını eğerek oturduğunu gördü.

"Aç mısın, Harry?" sordu, Harry'nin yavaşça başını kaldırıp çatık kaşlarla ona bakmasını sağladı.

"Ne?"

"Aç mısın?" James tekrar etti. "Kahvaltı yapabiliriz dedim. Hadi." James ayağa kalktı ve Harry yüzünde bir kafa karışıklığı ifadesiyle takip etti. James tekniğinin işe yaradığını umarak öne düştü.

xxx

James ve Harry, Lily'le onun dairesinde buluştular. Ev cinlerini çağırarak kahvaltılarını Lily'nin dairesinde alıp alamayacaklarını sordular. Harry'nin kendi gibi görünerek Büyük Salon'a girmesi tuhaf olurdu.

James Dumbledore'a bu 'diğer dünya' Harry'sinden bahsetmişti, ama bütün büyücülük dünyasının oğlunun alternatif boyuttaki kendisiyle yer değiştirdiğini bilmesini istemiyordu. Bu yalnızca probleme sebep olurdu.

James çocuk sessizlik içinde yerken izledi, biraz daha rahatlamış görünüyordu. Çocuğun onun Harry'sinin seçeceği yemeğin birebir aynısını seçtiğini fark etti; mücverli domuz pastırması ve bir dilim kızarmış ekmek ama ketçapsız; Harry ketçap sevmezdi.

"Harry," James başladı, çay bardağını alarak. "Dün için yeniden özür dilemem gerek. Doğru düzgün düşünmüyordum pek."

Harry karşılık vermeye, başını sallamaya ve çabucak ağzındakini yutmaya başladı, şüphesiz önemli olmadığını söyleyecekti.

"Ve sen 'önemli değil' demeden önce bilmen gerekir ki, önemli." Lily araya girdi o bir şey söyleyemeden önce. "İkimizin de davranışı uygunsuzdu." bitirdi, önce James'e sonra tekrar Harry'e bakarak.

Harry bir şey söylemedi.

"Ben baştan başlamak isterim," dedi James sessizce. "Seni buraya getirenin ne olduğuna dair açıklamanı bitirmene bile izin vermedik." dedi, utanç dolu bir ifadeyle.

"Anlatacak pek daha fazla şey yoktu," dedi Harry.

"O zaman, bize kendinden bahsetmeye ne dersin?" Lily sordu.

"Kendimden?" Harry sordu, umurlarına katacaklarına şaşırarak. "Ama ben ilgilenmeyeceğinizi düşünmüştüm." dedi dürüstlükle.

James ve Lily, ikisi de sözlerinden yanmış gibi göründüler.

"Çok ilgileniyoruz." dedi Lily, kendine gelerek. "Ne de olsa, teknik olarak bizim oğlumuzsun." dedi usulca.

Harry bu kelimeleri zihninin algılamasına izin verdi. James'e baktığında biraz rahatsız göründüğünü ama yine de başını salladığını gördü.

Harry derin bir nefes aldı.

"Ne bilmek istersiniz?" sordu.

"En baştan başla," dedi James. "Seni kim yetiştirdi, onunla başla."

xxx

Büyük Salon her zamanki gibi gürültülüydü ve Hogwarts öğrencileri kahvaltılarını yapmakla meşguller, okulda yeni bir güne başlamaya hazırlardı. Mutlu mutlu muhabbet eden öğrencilerin ortasında iki asık suratlı öğrenci ve bir acemi Şifacı oturuyordu.

"Öğrendiklerine inanamıyorum." dedi Ron, başını yavaşça sallayarak. "Ben cidden bu işten sıyrılacağını düşünüyordum."

"Ben düşünmüyordum," dedi Ginny, Damien'ın sıkıntılı formuna bakarak. "Sana öğreneceklerini söyledim. Sırlar çok uzun süre gizli kalmaz."

Damien derin derin iç geçirdikten sonra yüzünü ellerine sakladı. Yüzünü ovdu.

"Onlardan gizlemek istediğim bir şey değildi." dedi, ellerini indirip masanın üzerinde kavuştururken. "Ben sadece Harry'nin benden istediğini yaptım."

"Ve bak o seni nereye getirdi?" dedi Ron. "Damy, her zaman Harry'nin senden istediğini yapamazsın. Babanın ne olduğunu öğrendiğinde sana çok kızacağını biliyordun. Ondan bir şey saklamamalıydın. Ona söylemen gerekirdi..."

"Evet, tamam, Ron! Biliyorum!" Damien zoraki konuştu, arkadaşına dik dik bakarak.

Ginny Damien'ın yumruk yapılmış elinin üzerine bir elini koyarak ona bakmasını sağladı.

"Konuş onunla. O düzeltir." dedi sessizce.

"Yapamam. Babam telefonu benden aldı." dedi Damien mutsuzlukla.

"Harry'den bahsetmiyordum. Babanla konuş diyorum." Ginny açıkladı.

Damien başını salladı.

"Hayır, bir faydası olmaz. Bana deli gibi kızgın. Konuşmaz benle." karşılık verdi.

"En azından denemen gerek. Ondan saklanmak bir işe yaramayacak." Ron dikkat çekti.

"İki sene önce, Harry'le gizli olarak buluştuğumu öğrendiğinde bana o kadar kızdı ki haftalar boyunca benle konuşmadı." Damien onlara hatırlattı.

"O farklı bir durumdu. Harry'nin peşinde olanlar vardı. Herkes onu arıyordu. Sen nerede olduğunu biliyordun ama babana söylemedin. O yüzden sana o kadar kızdı. Ama şimdi, olay farklı. Baban Harry'nin güvende olduğunu biliyor." dedi Ron.

Damien yorgunca Ron'a baktı.

"Babam Harry'nin nerede olduğunu biliyor, onun orada olduğunu da. Harry'nin orada kalmasının sebebinin bu olduğunu düşünüyor. Onu tekrar görebilmek için." dedi sessizce.

İki Weasley de bunun üzerine biraz solgunlaştı. Birbirleriyle bakıştılar.

"Bu doğru değil." dedi Ginny, zoraki bir inançla.

'Umarım değildir.' Damien ekledi kendi kendine. 'Gerçekten öyle değildir umarım.'

xxx

"Beni kim mi yetiştirdi?" Harry sordu, midesinin düğümlendiğini hissederek.

"Yani, bize olandan sonra, birinin seni almış olması gerek. Kimdi o?" Lily sordu.

Harry oturduğu yerde kıpırdandı. Birdenbire annesiyle babasına kendi hayatını anlatmak kötü bir fikir gibi görünmeye başladı.

"Harry?" James sorguladı, sesindeki endişe belirgindi.

Harry sinirlerini toplayarak açıklamasına başladı.

"Profesör Dumbledore bana koruma sağlayacak biriyle kalmamı istedi. İhlal edilemeyecek bir güvenlik istedi. Voldemort'un temelli gitmediğini ve geri gelebileceğini biliyordu. O yüzden, bir teorisi vardı. Ona göre annem hayatını benim için verdiğine göre, beni...beni kanımda bir büyüyle bırakmıştı. O yüzden...o yüzden eğer, eğer aileden annemin tarafından biriyle kalırsam, kan büyüsü beni koruyacaktı."

Lily'nin kafası karışmış göründü.

"Ama, bu nasıl çalışabilir? Benim annemle babam sen doğmadan iki sene önce öldü. Ya da o dünyada yaşıyorlar mıydı? Büyükannen ve büyükbabanla mı kaldın?" sordu, annesiyle babasını kaybetmeme düşüncesine heyecanlanarak.

"Hayır, hayır onlar...büyükannem ve büyükbabam değildi." dedi Harry yavaşça.

"O zaman, kiminle kaldın? Seni evine alacak başka akrabam yok benim." dedi.

Harry irkildi ve yere baktı. Bu hareket James'in de Lily'nin de anlamasını sağladı.

"Oh, hayır, hayır, hayır!" dedi Lily, başını sallayarak yerinden kalktı. "Olamaz! Dumbledore senin oraya gönderilmeyeceğini bilir! Onun nasıl olduğunu biliyor!" dedi Lily yükselen bir hiddet ve panik ile.

James kulaklarından duman çıkacakmış gibi görünüyordu. Yüzü kıpkırmızı kesilmişti.

"Seni Petunia'nın yanına gönderdi?" James sordu yavaşça.

Harry başını kaldırıp ona baktı ve başını salladı.

"Beni Petunia Teyze'yle bıraktı." düzeltti.

Lily kulağa epey nefes çekme ve bir küfrün karışımı gibi gelen bir ses çıkardı.

"Petunia'yla yaşadın!" bağırdı. "Dumbledore ne düşünüyordu? Onun sihirden ne kadar nefret ettiğini biliyor! Sihre nasıl tepki verdiğini biliyor!"

"Bekle, Lily, belki düşündüğümüz kadar kötü değildir. Belki o dünyada, onunla evlenmedi." James önerdi. James de Lily de Harry'e baktılar.

"Vernon Dursley" Harry onayladı.

James saçından bir elini geçirerek nefesinin altından bir şeyler mırıldandı. Lily odada volta atmaya başladı.

"Buna inanmıyorum! Buna inanmıyorum!" bağırdı. Dolanmayı bırakarak Harry'e baktı. Gözleri Harry'nin üzerinde ve ufak tefek vücudunda geziniyordu. Öfkeyle yeniden bir o yana bir bu yana yürümeye başladı.

"Kan büyüsünü anlayabiliyorum ama, Petunia ve Dursley! Bırak çocuğumuzu yetiştirmeyi, onlar bizim için hiçbir şey yapmazlar!" dedi James. Harry'e baktı, çocuk yalnızca ifadesinde bile bir sonraki soruyu görebiliyordu. Olduğu yerde sinerek bekledi. "Neden Sirius seni almadı?"

Lily çılgın gibi yürüyüşünü bırakarak Harry'e baktı.

"Evet! Evet, neden Sirius seni almadı? Vaftiz baban olarak sana bakmak onun göreviydi!" dedi sesinde suçlamayla.

Harry Vaftiz babasına yöneltilen öfkeyi duyarken kalbinin sıkıştığını hissetti.

"Sirius'un suçu değildi." dedi Harry. "O beni almak istedi, ama, yapamadı." dedi, ona Bağıran Baraka'da tanıştıkları gece yaptığı teklifi düşünerek.

"Neden?" James sordu.

"Azkaban'a gönderildi." dedi Harry yavaşça.

Bu sözcükleri karşılayan sessizlik ürperticiydi. Lily ayakta, gözlerini kocaman açmış Harry'e bakıyordu. Ağzı açılıp kapanıyor ama sesi çıkmıyordu. Ama Harry'nin dikkatini çeken asıl James'in tepkisi oldu. Gözleri birdenbire buz kesti, çenesini yumruklarıyla birlikte sıktı ve bir şeylere yumruk atma dürtüsüyle mücadele etmeye çalışıyormuş gibi göründü.

"Herkes onun sizin sır tutucunuz olduğunu düşündü," Harry devam etti. "Kimse sizin Peter'a değiştirdiğinizi bilmiyordu." İsim James ve Lily'i yeni bir hiddet dalgasıyla vurdu. "Godric's Hollow'daki saldırıdan sonra, Sirius Peter'ın peşinden gitti. Sizin intikamınızı almak istedi. Ama onu bulduğunda, Peter onu kandırdı. Animagus formunu kullanarak kaçtı ve Sirius da Seherbazlar tarafından tutukladı. Duruşma yapılmadan Azkaban'a gönderildi."

Lily şimdiye titremeye başlamıştı. En yakındaki sandalyeye oturdu ve yüzünü titreyen ellerinin ardına sakladı. 'Oh Tanrım! Oh Tanrım!' sözleri tekrar tekrar tekrarlanıyordu. James daha bir şey söylememişti. Hala oturuyordu, vücudu kaskatıydı. Harry şokta olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu.

Sonunda, James'in omuzları hareket etti ve başını kaldırarak gözlerinde duygu fırtınasıyla ona baktı.

"Peter mı yaptı tüm bunları?" sordu fısıltıyla.

"Evet" Harry cevapladı.

"Peki ya Remus?" Lily sordu boğuk bir sesle. "O neredeydi bunca şey içinde?"

"O sır tutucuyu değiştirdiğinizi bilmiyordu. O da Sirius'un suçlu olduğunu düşündü." dedi Harry üzüntüyle.

James'e en sonunda bu kadarı yetti ve ayağa kalktı. Ellerini saçından geçirerek volta atmaya başladı.

"Bu çok...çok delice!" dedi James, yüzünü ovarak. Gözlüklerini çıkardı ve sinirle gözlerini ovuşturdu. "Nasıl her şey bu kadar ters gidebilir? Ben...ben anlayamıyorum!"

Harry bir şey söylemeden sessizce oturdu. James kontrolünü kazanmış gibi göründü ve dikleşerek gözlüğünü taktı. Tekrar koltuğa yürüyüp oturdu. Lily de bu arada yerine geri geldi.

"Yani senin dünyanda, Sirius hala Azkaban'da mı?" James sordu, sözlerinde kayda değer bir zorlamayla.

"On iki sene boyunca oradaydı. İki sene önce, kaçtı." Harry cevapladı.

James ve Lily ferahlamı göründüler.

"Nasıl...? Hayır, unut gitsin. Nasıl yaptığını bilmek istemiyorum." dedi Lily, oldukça hasta görünerek. "Sadece kaçtığına memnunum."

"Yani şimdi saklanıyor?" James sordu, hiç de mutlu görünmeyerek.

"Basitçe, evet. Nerede olduğunu bilmiyorum ama Profesör Dumbledore masumiyetini biliyor ve ona yardım ediyor." dedi Harry.

Dumbledore'un adı James'le Lily'nin tekrar başlangıçta konuştukları konuya dönmelerini sağladı; Harry'i kim yetiştirmişti.

Lily gerginlikle yutkunduktan sonra Harry'e eğildi.

"O...o, Petunia'nın bilmesi gerek...biliyordu değil mi öldüğümü."

"Evet, biliyordu." dedi Harry sessizce. "Bana senle babamın bir araba kazasında öldüğünü söyledi. Babamı sarhoşken araba kullanmakla suçladı."

James sanki yanmış gibi oturduğu yerde dikleşti.

"Sarhoş araba kullanıyormuşum!" haykırdı.

"Ama sana düzgün davrandı mı?" Lily üsteledi, sesinde bir ümitsizlik notasıyla.

Harry kalbini kıramadı o yüzden tuhafça başını salladı.

"Evet, elbette. O...iyiydi." dedi, gözleriyle buluşmayarak.

Lily uzandı ve çenesini yukarı kaldırdı, zümrüt gözleri duyguyla parıldıyordu.

"Gerçek, Harry. Bize tekrar yalan söyleme."

Harry irkildi ve derin bir nefes aldı.

"Daha iyi olabilirdi." cevapladı.

"Bak sen!" James tısladı öfkeyle. "Sana bir kere bakınca zaten seni tam olarak nasıl yetiştirdiği belli oluyor!"

Harry yıpranmış kazağını çekti.

"Teşekkürler" dedi, havayı biraz açmaya çalışarak.

İşe yaramadı.

"Bana çocukluğunu anlat." Lily emretti.

"Anne, gerçekten, bir şey yoktu..." Harry başladı.

"Harry, bana her şeyi doğru bir şekilde anlatacaksın yoksa sana Veritaserum veririm." Lily tehdit etti.

Harry afallamış göründü.

"Gerçekten?" sordu.

"Yani, hayır, ama iyi bir tehdit." Lily cevapladı.

Harry gülümseyerek ellerine baktı.

"İşe yaradı mı?" James sordu, Lily'nin içi boş tehditini kastederek.

Harry başını kaldırdı, gülümsemesi hala yerindeydi.

"Biraz" kabul etti. "Ama benim anlatacak çok şeyim var ve sizin ikinizin de dersleri var ve..."

"Merak etme, biz tüm gün için izin aldık." James araya girdi. "Dumbledore bugün ikimizin dersleri için de yerimize başka profesörler ayarladı."

Harry şimdi kurtulamayacağını biliyordu. Onlara hayatını anlatmaya karar verdi. Yalan söyleyebilirdi ama bunu yapmak istemedi.

Yalnızca on sene boyunca nerede yaşadığına kadar gelebildi,

"NE YAPTI? ÖLDÜRECEĞİM ONU!" Lily patladı, tekrar ayağa fırlayarak.

xxx

O gece olduğunda, Harry artık yorgunluktan bitkin haldeydi. Bütün günü; kahvaltıdan önceden başlayıp akşam yemeğine kadar annesi ve babasıyla konuşarak geçirmişti. Annesinin dairesinden yalnızca bir saat önce ayrılmıştı ve şu an hızlı bir duştan sonra kendi yatağında uzanıyordu. Gülümsemeyi bırakamıyordu. Annesi ve babası onun için o kadar endişelenmişlerdi ki. Hayatının özetini geçerken ona karşı çok güçlü duygular göstermişlerdi.

Lily'nin nasıl Harry'i merdivenlerin altındaki dolapta uyumaya zorladıkları için 'Petunia ve balina gibi kocasını boğazlamak' istediğini anımsarken gülümsemesi derinleşti. James açık açık konuşmuş ve Vernon'la Petunia'nın hiç ellerinin ona kalkıp kalkmadığını bilmeyi talep etmişti. Harry çabucak asla öyle bir şey olmadığına dair ona güvence vermişti. Vurmakla, 'iyi bir pataklamak'la tehdit etmişlerdi ama asla onlar tarafından dövülmemişti.

Harry, James'in bu soruyu farklı bir nedenden dolayı sorduğu çıkarımını yapmıştı. Bir çocuk olarak, bu dünyanın Harry'si gibi, acı çekip çekmediğini bilmek istemişti, dövülmüş ve istismar edilmiş miydi. Harry hafifçe titredi. Teyzesiyle eniştesi şahane insanlar sayılmazdı ama asla fiziksel olarak ona zarar vermemişlerdi. Eniştesi birkaç defa onu yakasından yakalamıştı ama bu delicesine dövülüp kana bulanmakla aynı şey değildi. Yine de, Harry bu tür sorulardan kaçınmaya özen göstermişti. Annesiyle babasına yalan söylemek istemiyordu, ama onları üzmek de istemiyordu.

Harry gözlüklerini çıkarıp yatak başındaki sehpaya koydu. Esnerken bir elini hala ıslak olan saçlarından geçirdi. Hogwarts'daki ilk yılında Arayıcı olduğunu söylediğinde babası ondan çok gurur duymuştu. Lily'e dönmüş ve göğsünü şişirmişti.

"Benim oğlum, başka ne bekleyebilirsin? Ha?" demişti ona kıkırdarak.

Harry gülümsedi ve uyku yavaşça üstüne sinerken gözlerini kapadı. Usulca uykuya dalarken o kelimeler zihninde yankılandı.

"Benim oğlum..."

xxx

Lily James'in dairesine gelmişti ve ikisi de kupalarından çaylarını içerken Harry hakkında öğrendiklerini tartışıyorlardı.

"O kadar tehlike içine düştüğüne inanamıyorum ve kimse de hiçbir şey yapmamış!" Lily köpürdü. "Felsefe taşını kurtarmak, Voldemort'la yüz yüze gelmek! Bir Basilisk öldürmek, Basilisk! İnanamıyorum! Üç Büyücü Turnuvası'na katılmak zorunda kalmak, bütün o insandışı görevlerde bulunmak, Ejderhalar, Deniz halkı," Lily ürperdi. "Ellerimi o dünyanın Dumbledore'unun üzerine bir geçirirsem..." Lily'nin sözleri kapıdaki tıklatmayla bölündü.

James yerinden kalkarak kapıyı açtı, Damien dışarıda onu bekliyordu. James Damien'ı dünden beri görmemişti ve buna minnettardı. Yüz yüze gelmek için ona hala çok kızgındı. Kapıyı açık bıraktı ama çocuğu karşılamak için bir şey söylemedi. Etrafında döndü ve Lily'e doğru yürüdü. Damien içeri girerek kapıyı ardından kapattı, çok rahatsız hissediyordu.

"Merhaba, anne, baba." denedi.

James masasına giderek Damien'ı bilmezden geldi. Lily, ancak, oğlunu tamamen göz ardı edemezdi.

"Damien," karşıladı. "Bir şey mi istedin?" sordu.

"Evet, ben özür dilemek istedim, tekrar." Damien cevapladı, birkaç adım yaklaşarak. "Anne, gerçekten, ben bunu yapmak istemedim! Harry'i benimle geri getirmeye çalıştım, gerçekten çalıştım! Ama Harry'nin nasıl olabileceğini biliyorsunuz."

Lily James'in sırtına baktıktan sonra Damien'a döndü.

"Damien şu an doğru..."

"İkinizin de bana çok kızgın olduğunu biliyorum," Damien üsteledi. "İkinizin de nasıl hissettiğini anlıyorum. Ben sizin yerinizde olsaydım, ben de kendime çok kızardım." Babasına baktı, sırtı ona dönüktü. "Gerçekten üzgünüm. Bir daha asla böyle bir şey yapmayacağım. Sadece bunu bilmenizi istiyorum."

James hala dönmemiş ya da Damien'ı duyduğuna dair bir işaret göstermemişti. Lily üzgünce James'e baktıktan sonra tekrar Damien'a döndü.

On beş yaşındaki ona yöneltilen bakışın anlamını bilerek başını salladı ve çıkmak için döndü, babası dinlemek için ona hala çok fazla kızgındı.

"Kaç defa?"

Soru Damien'ın yarı yolda durmasına sebep oldu. Etrafında döndüğünde James'in ona döndüğünü ve şimdi ona bakıyor olduğunu gördü.

"Kaç defa bize bir daha böyle bir şey asla yapmayacağını söz verip, o sözü tutmayacaksın?" James sordu.

Damien utançla doldu. Başını eğdi, gözlerini yere dikti.

"Özür dilerim, baba." dedi, yere doğru konuşarak.

"Özür dilemek benim güvenimi ve annenin güvenini tamamen suistimal ettiğin gerçeğini mazur göstermiyor!" James karşılık verdi.

Damien sözlere irkildi ama başını salladı.

"Biliyorum" dedi usulca.

"Sana bir kere değil, iki kere değil, defalarca ve defalarca sordum Harry'nin bir şeyi mi var, neden tuhaf davrandığını biliyor musun diye. Ve her seferinde, Damien, her bir seferinde, yalanlar uydurdun ve durup bir kere bile düşünmedin o yalanların bizi ne kadar etkilediğini." James devam etti.

Damien zavallılıkla başını salladı.

"Biliyorum"

"Bana herhangi bir noktada gelebilirdin. Senden istediğimi yapabilir ve Harry'nin başının belada olduğunu, başka bir boyutta sıkışıp kaldığını, kullandığınız pusulanın çalışmadığını söyleyebilirdin. Ama bana gelmedin, annene gelmedin, sen sadece aptal oyunlarını oynamaya ve babanı salak yerine koymaya devam ettin." dedi James kızgınlıkla.

Damien buna başını kaldırdı.

"Hayır, baba. Ben hiç..."

"Duymak istemiyorum, Damien!" dedi James, bir elini kaldırarak.

"James, açıklamasına izin ver." Lily araya atladı.

"Gerek yok. Ne söyleyeceğini, ne açıklama yapacağını biliyorum." James yüzünü Damien'a döndü. "Bu plana uymamak istediğini ama Harry ondan istediği için yaptığını söyleyecek. Abisi ondan bunu istediği için yaptı." James bir saniyeliğine durdu, açık kahverengi gözleri oğlunun üzerindeydi. "Ama bana karşı bir sorumluluğun da olduğunu unutur gibisin, benim söylediğimi yapman gerektiğini. Kardeş olarak görevlerini yerine getiriyor olabilirsin ama oğul olarak yapman gerekenleri unutuyorsun."

Damien gözlerine batan yaşları hissedebiliyordu ama geri gönderdi. Burada yapmayacaktı, şimdi değil.

"James, bu çok sert." Lily şimdi Damien'a yakın duruyordu.

"Sert? Hayır, Lily, ben sert değilim. Sert olmak ona yalanlarından artık çok sıkıldığımı söylemek olurdu. Sert olmak bu çevirdiği oyunları daha fazla kaldıramayacağımı söylemek olurdu. Sert olmak ondan artık bana karşı dürüst olmasını beklemeyeceğimi söylemek olurdu!"

"Baba, dur, sadece...dur, lütfen." Damien haykırdı, hain gözyaşları gözlerinden kaçarak.

Lily kendini yanına gidip onu teselli etmekten alıkoymak için mücadele ediyormuş gibi göründü. Dönüp delici bir bakışla James'e baktı, konuşmadan ona bu durumu 'düzelt'mesini söyledi. James Damien'a doğru bir adım attı ama gözlerinde tek bir merhamet emaresi olmadan ona bakıyordu.

"Kötü hissettiğini ve de bizi karanlıkta bıraktığın için samimiyetle üzgün olduğunu biliyorum. Ama altı ay içinde ihtiyaç doğsa, yine bir kere bile düşünmeden aynısını yapacağını da biliyorum. Bütün gerekecek Harry'nin tek bir kelimesi. Sen tekrar bizi aldatmaya hazır olursun." James Damien'ı omuzlarından tuttu. Kavrayışı incitici değildi ama teselli etmekten de çok uzaktı. "Damien, abinle olan yakınlığınızı çok seviyorum. Senin ve Harry'nin yakın bir bağ paylaştığınızı ve o senden ne istese yapacağını biliyorum. Ama bizimle de bir bağın olduğunu bilmen gerek. Annenle ve benle bir bağ paylaşıyorsun ve sen bize her yalan söylediğinde, bağımız zayıflıyor."

Damien babasının derin bakışından gözlerini ayırmayı zor buluyordu. Olduğu yerde kaldı, babasının tutuşu sert ve kati, onu olduğu yerde tuttu.

"Size yalan söylemek istemiyorum." fısıldadı.

"O zaman söyleme." yanıtladı James.

"Ama Harry'i de hayalkırıklığına uğratmak istemiyorum." dedi Damien, babasının ne kadar arada kalmış hissettiğini anlamasını sağlamaya çalışarak.

"Bunu anlıyorum. Ama onu hayalkırıklığına uğratmamak için her zaman her dediğini yapamazsın. Damien, o senin abin. Hayır dersen senden nefret etmeyecek." James açıkladı.

"Biliyorum, ama Harry'nin söyleme şekli yüzünden. Ona karşı gelemiyorum." Damien açıkladı.

"Ona da geri döndüğünde sert bir iki çift laf edeceğim." James öfkeyle bakarken ellerini Damien'dan aldı. "Başlangıç olarak senden onun için yalan söylemeni istemeye hakkı yok!"

Damien başını kaldırıp James'e baktı.

"Geri gelecek, değil mi, baba?" sordu ufak bir sesle.

James tekrar ona baktı, gözlerindeki korkuyu gördü. Ellerini tekrar omuzları etrafına sardı, ama bu sefer teselli ediyordu.

"Sana söyledim, Harry'i her zaman eve geri getireceğim, her zaman." James hatırlattı ona.

Tam o anda kapıda bir tıklatma duyuldu, hemen ardından çekilip açıldı ve içeri üç kişi girdi.

"İyi akşamlar Potterlar!" Sirius sırıttı içeri girerken, peşinden Remus ve Tonks'la birlikte.

Üçlü önlerindeki manzara karşısında oldukları yerde kaldılar; James gözü yaşlı bir Damien'la birlikteyken, Lily de yüzünde acılı bir ifadeyle arkalarında duruyordu.

"Sorun nedir?" Sirius sordu bir kerede, gülümsemesini kaybederek.

James arkadaşına bakarken birdenbire kalbinin sıkıştığını hissetti. Harry'nin anlattığı kendi boyutunda Sirius'un başına gelenleri hatırlarken James nerdeyse yaşadığı duygu fırtınasının içinde yığılıp kalacaktı.

Bir şey söyleyemeden önce Lily boğulur gibi nefes çekti ve onu ve Damien'ı koşup geçerek dosdoğru kafası karışmış görünen bir Sirius'a gitti. Kollarını boynuna dolayarak yüzünü omzuna gizleyip gürültüyle ağlamaya başladı.

Sirius neler olduğuna dair hiçbir fikri olmadan James ve Damien'a bakarken bir yandan kadının sırtını sıvazladı.

James Lily'nin Sirius'a ne kadar çok değer verdiğini biliyordu, aynı şekilde Remus'a da. Onunla olan her zamanki atışmaları yalnızca alışkanlıktı ama siyah saçlı adam onun için bir kardeş gibiydi ve aynen öyleymiş gibi severdi onu.

"Lils, ne oluyor?" Sirius sordu, onu nazikçe geri çekmeye çalışarak.

"Oh Tanrım, Sirius! Oh Tanrım!" geldi boğuk cevap ona daha da sıkı sarılırken.

"James? Ne oldu?" Remus sordu, gözleri endişeyle doluydu.

Tonks da Lily'i teselli etmeye çalışıyordu.

James Damien'la bakıştı. Bu uzun bir gece olacaktı, duygusal olacağından bahsetmiyordu bile...

Canon Dünya

"Mr Potter"

Harry başını akşam yemeğinden kaldırdığında bina başkanının önünde durduğunu gördü.

"Evet?"

"Akşam yemeğinden sonra ofisime gelin." dedi McGonagall, Harry'e bakarak. "Sizinle konuşacağım önemli bir şey var." bununla birlikte, Biçimdeğiştirme Profesörü etrafında döndü ve Büyük Salon'dan çıktı.

Harry karşısında oturan iki Gryffindor'a baktı.

Şaşkın ve biraz da Harry için korkulu görünen Ron, "Ne hakkında olduğunu düşünüyorsun?" diye sordu.

"Hiçbir fikrim yok." Harry cevapladı, kadını kızdıracak ne yaptığını hatırlamaya çalışarak.

"Belki derse geç gelmenle ilgili senle konuşmak istiyordur." Hermione önerdi.

Harry bir surat yaptı.

"Sadece onun için bir ofis daveti?" sordu.

"McGonagall'ı tanımıyorsun, o öyle gariptir." Ron cevapladı, 'konuşma'nın kesinlikle bunun hakkında olacağına ikna olmuş görünüyordu.

Ancak Harry ikna olmamıştı. Profesörler masasına baktı ve bakışını uzun masanın ortasında yüksek sırtlıklı sandalyede oturan kişiye sabitledi. Okul Müdürü gözleri aşağıda, tabağının üzerinde akşam yemeğini yiyordu.

"Belki," dedi Harry sessizce. "Ama Dumbledore'u tanıyorum, ve bunun her tarafında onun adı yazılı."

xxx

Harry, Profesör McGonagall'ın ofisine açılan koyu renkli ahşap kapıya yaklaştı. Kapıyı bir kez tıklattı ve hayatında ilk defa doğrudan içeri girmektense açılmasını beklemek için kendini zorladı.

Kapı çabucak açıldı ve sert görünümlü cadı Harry'e içeri gelmesini işaret etti. Harry içeri girdi ve McGonagall'ın kapıyı kapamasına izin verdi. Ofisine göz gezdirdi; kendi dünyasında da tam olarak aynı dekorasyona sahipti.

"Oturun, Mr Potter." McGonagall talimat verdi kendi masasına geçer ve yerini alırken.

Harry dediğini yaptı ve tedbirli bir şekilde oturdu.

"Neden beni buraya çağırdınız?" Harry sordu, ikinci bir defa düşünürken hemen bir "Profesör" ekledi sonuna.

Profesörü ona zar zor gizlenen bir rahatsızlıkla bakıyordu.

"Sizi buraya konuşmak için çağırdım," başladı. "Mr Potter, beni son derece hayalkırıklığına uğratıyorsunuz." dedi, kızgın bir ifade bulunan gözlerini ona sabitlerken dudakları inceldi.

Harry ona şaşkınlıkla baktı.

"Hayalkırıklığı?" sordu.

"Evet, hayalkırıklığı. Profesörlerinizden en az üçü tarafından hakkınızda sayısız şikayet aldım! Onlara karşı olan tutumunuz şok edici! Daha yeni Profesör Snape ile Profesör Umbridge'den şikayet aldım ve en son da Profesör Trelawney'den önünde nahoş bir dil kullandığınıza ve ona hakaret ettiğinize dair bir şikayet geldi. Bu doğru mu?"

Harry hatırlarken gülümsemeden edemedi.

"Ben sadece gerçekleri belirtiyordum." açıkladı.

"Bana da açıklar mıydın onları lütfen?" McGonagall sordu tehditkar bir sesle.

Harry oturduğu yerde kıpırdandı ama bir şey demedi. McGonagall üsteledi.

"Harry," dedi derin bir iç çekişle, masasının üzerinde ona doğru eğildi. "Üzerine dikkat çekmemen gerek. Profesörünü topa tuttuğunda HogwartsYüksek Müfettişi'nin Kehanet dersinde bulunduğunun farkında değil miydin?"

Harry kurbağaya benzer kadının ona nasıl gülümsediğini gayet iyi hatırlıyordu.

"Ne önemi var bunun?" sordu.

"Çok önemi var çünkü Dolores Umbridge senin hakkında resmi bir şikayet dosyası zaten Bakanlığa gönderdi. Kanıt yetersizliğinden ötürü hiçbir şey çıkmadı ama bu demek olmuyor ki o senin başını belaya sokmaya çalışmayı bırakacak." söyledi McGonagall ciddi bir ses tonuyla. Besbelli Umbridge'in alnındaki mesajı taşıdığı zamandan bahsediyordu.

"Benim adıma hiçbir şey bulmayacak." dedi Harry özgüvenle.

"Bu konuda haklısın çünkü başını herhangi bir belaya sokabilecek bir şeyyapmayacaksın!" karşılık verdi.

Harry buna tepki vermedi.

"Mr Potter," McGonagall dikleşti ve ona her zamanki saçmalık-istemiyorum ifadesiyle baktı. "Size resmi bir uyarı yapıyorum. Düzgün tavır takınacaksınız, özellikle de Dolores Umbridge'in önünde. Aleyhinizde kullanabileceği bir şey vermek istemezsiniz ona. Bu talimat Okul Müdüründen de geliyor."

Buna, Harry'nin başı hızla kalktı ve gözleri kısıldı.

"Okul Müdürü?" soruşturdu.

"Evet" McGonagall cevapladı.

"Bana kendi söylemeye utandı mı?" Harry sordu.

McGonagall'ın burun delikleri büyüdü ve zaten ince dudaklarını iyice birbirine bastırdı.

"Bahsettiğim tarzda tutum bu işte. Ukalalığı bırak ve diline hakim ol!"

Harry ona yalnızca baktı, hiçbir karşılık vermedi.

"Başını eğik tut ve Umbridge'den uzak dur. Ve bunu tüm samimiyetimle söylüyorum, Mr Potter, hakkınızda Profesörlerinizin herhangi birinden bir şikayet daha alırsam, şahsen buna pişman olduğunuzdan emin olacağım, anladınız mı?" McGonagall sordu.

Dudaklarındaki ufak, kibar gülümsemeyi bozmadan "Mükemmelen" diye cevapladı Harry.

"Güzel. Gidebilirsiniz." bununla birlikte, Gryffindor Bina Başkanı Harry'i odasından azat etti.

Harry kalkıp ona tek kelime daha etmeden çıktı. Birkaç dakika içinde ortak salona vardı ve dosdoğru tedirginlikle bekleyen iki Gryffindor'a yöneldi.

"Harry? Ne istiyordu McGonagall?" Ron sordu, yerinden yarım kalkarak. Hermione de çabucak ders kitabını kucağına bırakıp tüm dikkatini Harry'e verdi.

Harry Ron'un sorusunu cevaplamadı, onun yerine Hermione'ye döndü.

"O isyan grubunu başlatmayı hala istiyor musun?" sordu ona.

Hermione soruya şaşkın göründü. Önce Ron'a sonra tekrar Harry'e baktı.

" 'Savunma öğrenme' grubunu mu demek istiyorsun?" düzeltti.

"Hala kurmak istiyorsan hiç durma," dedi Harry. "Ben varım."

Hermione hemen ayağa kalktı, Harry'le heyecanla ama yüzünde temkinli bir ifadeyle yüzleşti.

"Harry, emin misin?"

"Yüzde yüz," Harry cevapladı. "Yarın başlarız, ne kadar zamanım var bilmiyorum, o yüzden niye zaman kaybedelim."

O da yerinden kalkarak, "Harry, içine ne kaçtı senin?" diye sordu Ron. "Ölümüne karşıydın daha önce. Ne değiştirdiği aklını?"

Harry'nin gözleri buna bir ton karardı.

"Sadece mükemmel nedeni buldum."

xxx

"Bir dakika doğru mu anladım," geldi Damien'ın sesi. "Sen Hogwarts'ta düello etmeyi öğreteceksin?"

"Hayır, öyle değil...sadece düello etmek değil." Harry cevapladı. "Ondan daha fazlası. Doğru dürüst savunma."

"Yani düello ederkenki gibi savunma diyorsun?" Damien sordu.

"Damien, öyle değil." Harry cevapladı iç geçirerek.

"Elbette değil. Dumbledore'un iş teklifini kabul etmiyordun çünkü Hogwarts öğrencilerine nasıl düello edileceğini öğretmek istemiyordun!" Damien son kelimelere özellikle ağır bir vurgu yaptı. "Ama onlara, gizli olarak, nasıl düello edileceğini öğretmek, yani, olayı öyle bir değiştiriyor ki!"

Harry gözlerini ovuşturdu, geç bir vakitti ve o şu an İhtiyaç Odasında, son olanlar hakkında kardeşiyle konuşuyordu.

"Tamam, yani belki bu ironik...her açıdan." dedi Harry. "Ama koşullar tamamen farklı. Benim dünyamda, Dumbledore onlara öğretmemi istedi ama bu dünyada, Dumbledore'un en son isteyeceği şey bu."

"Harry, gerçekten? Bütün bunları sırf Profesör Dumbledore'a inat mı yapıyorsun?" Damien sordu.

"Sen anlamazsın," Harry başladı. "McGonagall'ın benim Umbridge'den uzak durmak ve dikkat çekmemek zorunda olduğumu anlamam için nasıl çabaladığını görmedin. Onun korkusu değildi, Damy, Dumbledore'undu. Bir şeyden korkuyor. Onu Bakanlığın önünde kötü göstereceğimden korkuyor, o yüzden Umbridge'in önünde düzgün tavır takınmamı istiyor. O yüzden de eğer onun Eğitim Kararnamesi özellikle aksini söyledikten sonra bir kulüp kurarsam, eh, bu kaçırmak için fazla iyi bir fırsat." Harry pis pis sırıttı.

"Harry! Dumbledore'u ve onunla kafa bulmayı unut! Onun yerine, nasıl geri döneceğine odaklan!" dedi Damien ateşle.

"Yapacağım. Sadece zamana ihtiyacım var. Ayrıca, senin hayatının artık daha kolay olması gerek, herkes gerçeği biliyor." Harry cevapladı.

"Evet, tabii!" Damien hıhladı. "Hayat daha kolay; babam hala bana kızgın, annem ağlayıp duruyor, Harry...yani, o iyi, aslında." dedi Damien bir anlığına duraksayarak. "Sirius, sanki, şokta! Remus yalnızca her şeye kükreyip duruyor ve Tonks da kendine ne olduğunu bilmek istiyor."

"Onlar da öğrendi yani, ha?" Harry sordu, koltuğa uzanmak için geri yaslanarak.

"Babam onlara üç saat önce anlattı. Onla dalga geçiyor sandılar. Siri Amca'nın yüzünü görmeliydin, Harry; kusacak zannettim."

Harry bu dünyadaki Sirius'un görünüşü gözünde canlanırken kalbinin bir atışı kaçırdığını hissetti.

"Onu bu dünyada görmediğin için şanslısın o zaman." dedi sessizce.

Birkaç saniyelik duraksamadan sonra Damien'ın sesi tekrar duyuldu.

"Her şey ne kadar allak bullak olmuş, çok garip değil mi." dedi sessizce. "tek bir farklı hareket ve o kadar çok hayat dağılmış ki."

Harry cevap vermedi ama Damien'a katılıyordu.

"Babamın telefonu sana geri verdiğine şaşırdım." dedi konuyu değiştirerek.

Damien güldü.

"Vermedi. İstedim ama bana sadece dik dik bakıp 'Cehenneme kar yağsa olmaz!' dedi o yüzden ben de annemden ondan aşırmasını istedim. Aslında kısıtlı zamanım var. Beş dakika içinde geri istiyor."

"En azından annem senin tarafında." Harry dalga geçti.

"Evet, ee, söylemeyi unuttum, o da senle konuşmak istiyor."

"Damien, telefonu ona verme." Harry uyardı, şimdi kalkıp oturarak.

"Üzgünüm, telefonu alma koşullarındandı." Damien özür diledi. "Senle sonra konuşurum."

"Damy, hayır, yap..." Harry durdu ve gözlerini kapadı. "Merhaba anne!"

xxx

Kahvaltı her zamanki gibi gürültülüydü. Ama bir kereliğine olsun, Harry dert etmiyordu. Ne kadar gürültülüyse o kadar iyiydi. Ron ve Hermione'yle konuşacak çok şeyi vardı.

"Akşam yemeğinden sonra o zaman," dedi Harry. "İhtiyaç Odasında."

"Evet, tamam." Harry katıldı. "Ee, Harry. Merak ediyordum. Sen bize öğretecek olduğuna göre, etrafa da sorup diğerleri de öğrenmek ister mi görmemiz gerekmez mi?" sordu tereddütle.

Harry ona baktı.

"Bundan çoktan başkalarına bahsettin, değil mi?" suçladı.

Hermione başını sallamaya başladı ama sonra pes edip bir kere onayladı.

"Özür dilerim, Harry. Ben sadece ilgi ne kadar olur görmek istedim. Ama bu iyi bir şey. Zamanını daha iyi değerlendirecek. İki kişiye öğretecekken, şimdi...ikiden...daha...fazla...kişiye öğretebilirsin." dedi tuhafça.

Harry gözlerini ona kıstı.

"Kaç kişiye anlattın?" sordu.

"Sadece birkaç kişiye." dedi Hermione. "Çoğunlukla Gryffindor."

Ron ona bir bakış attı ama çıkışmadı. Ona hala şüpheyle bakan Harry'di.

"Peki, tamam. Birkaç kişi sorun olmaz." dedi, Hermione'nin ferahlama ve heyecanla iç geçirmesine sebep olarak.

xxx

Harry İhtiyaç Odasına giden kapıyı açtı ve kendini şok içinde olduğu noktada kök salarken buldu. Büyük renkli koltuklarda oturan büyük bir öğrenci grubu vardı. En az yirmi kişilerdi. Etrafa bakındı ve Hermione'yi onların içlerinde oturur, tuhafça ona gülümserken buldu.

İçeri girip kapıyı ardından kapadı. Hermione'ye kalkmasını işaret etti. Kız çabucak ayağa kalkarak ona doğru koşturdu.

"Hey, Harry!" dedi gergince.

"Birkaç mı?" Harry tısladı sessizce ona. "Siz kadınlar ve sayılarınızın sorunu ne? Bu mu birkaç senin için?" sordu.

"Yani, haber yayıldı ve tüm bu insanlar geldi. Ne yapacaktım?" sordu.

Harry ona dik dik baktı.

"Oh, hadi ama Harry! Sorun ne ki? Bakanlığa ve Umbridge'in olmayan öğretme metotlarına karşı bir şey yapmak istiyoruz. Bizimle beraber ne kadar çok insan varsa o kadar iyi!"

Harry aklına bir fikir gelirken ona baktı. Rahatladı ve ona gülümsedi. Kız da tekrar rahat bir nefes bıraktı. Çabucak yerine döndü ve oturdu. Harry öğrencilere bakarken gülümsediğini hissetti. Belki Hermione haklıydı ve bu hiç de kötü bir fikir değildi. Ne de olsa, ne kadar çok öğrenciye öğretirse, Dumbledore'un da başı o kadar derde girerdi.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Yazarın (Benim) Notu: Ta da daaaaam! WTF diye kalanınız? Kalmayanınız? Bu benim favori cildim (kabul ediyorum ilkiyle bu arasında karar vermek çok zor ama), bakalım seri sonlandığında sizinkisi hangisi olacak?!


End file.
